Chamboule le Monde
by Le Poussin Fou
Summary: Le monde tourne, Harry a gagné, la Terre a continué à tourner. Mais ça ne lui allait pas. Alors il a décidé de tout changer. De chambouler le monde. Mais ça il ne pourrait pas le faire seul. Il fallait un second fil pour préserver l'équilibre.
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 **Ailleurs, Toujours**

Tout était noir, vide, sans présence, sans existence. Il n'y avait rien, pas de son, pas de lumière, pas d'air. Sauf le Mur. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un mur. En effet, ce « mur » n'avait pas de limite, ni à droite, ni à gauche, ni en bas, ni en haut. C'était un plan infini dans l'espace. Il était la seule touche de couleur. Un enchevêtrement de fil de couleur qui se mélangeaient, se nouaient, se groupaient, s'éloignaient, tout ça dans un mouvement infini.

Puis elles apparurent. Trois silhouettes qui étaient posées sur un sol invisible. Elles faisaient face au mur de fils tressés.

\- Tout est prêt ma sœur ?

\- Presque.

\- Il manque le second fil. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de jours.

L'une des silhouette s'avança et caressa la tapisserie avec tendresse. C'était une femme d'une vingtaine d'années aux traits fins et harmonieux. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bustier blanche. Dans ses cheveux blonds qui touchaient le sol, elle avait piqué deux fleur de magnolia. Elle était magnifique. Elle s'amusa à tirer sur un fil rouge vif avant de le nouer avec fil bleuté. Et d'un nouveau couple de créer.

\- Skuld…

\- Oui ?

\- Arrête de jouer, nous avons du travail.

La femme soupira avant de retourner vers ses sœurs. Elles avaient effectivement du travail. Elles avaient un vœux à réaliser, une tapisserie à cloner et modifier.

\- Nous avons le premier payement, nous pouvons commencer.

\- Et pour le second ?

\- Cesse de t'inquiéter Verdandi. Nous pouvons stabiliser ce monde en attendant son second pilier. Nous le pouvons et nous le devons. Le Compagnon d'Héla attend son dut. Tissons mes sœurs, tissons.

Les trois femmes se retournèrent pour faire face à un second mur. Et encore un autre et un autre et un autre. Elles étaient les Norns, les gardiennes du Destin, les Gardiennes des mondes et elles devaient en faire éclore un nouveau.

.

 **Plymouth décembre 1976**

Le hall était grand et lumineux. Il y avait quelques personnes qui discutaient à voix basse. Assise sur un banc, une femme blonde enceinte jusqu'au yeux attendait. Elle ne correspondait pas aux canon de beauté avec sa silhouette sèche et son cou long, mais elle avait du charme. Sa main caressait doucement son ventre gonflé.

\- Mademoiselle Evans ?

La femme releva la tête, laissant apercevoir une pommette violacée. Elle sourit en voyant la jeune assistante de son avocat.

\- Ca y est ?

\- Oui, le juré a fini de délibérer. Ils ont rendu le jugement. On a gagné. Vous êtes libre.

La blonde fondit en larme sur l'épaule de l'assistante qui lui tapota maladroitement le dos. C'est ainsi que les trouva Maître Anderson quelque temps plus tard, lorsqu'il sorti de la salle d'audience.

\- Excusez moi, entre les hormones et le procès…

\- C'est fini. On a gagné et il ne pourra plus jamais vous faire du mal.

\- Oui…

Les yeux de la blonde se perdirent dans le vide. Maitre Anderson se doutait qu'elle revoyait certaines scène de son passé. Ce qu'il fallait absolument éviter.

\- Quels sont vos projet ?

\- Je vais partir. Restez à Plymouth serait… néfaste. Je vais retourner à Londres. J'y ai un point de chute. Puis je vais me trouver un travail et j'élèverais mon petit bonhomme.

\- Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

\- J'aime beaucoup le prénom Dudley. IL le détestait. Ce sera donc Dudley Steven Evans.

\- Joli nom. Je suis certain que tout va s'arranger.

\- Je l'espère aussi murmura la blonde.

.

 **Entremonde, Outretemps**

\- Tissons, tissons la toile du destin. Tissons-la pour le Chevalier d'Héla.

\- Nous irons de l'avant, et nous entrerons dans la mêlée quand viendront nos amis.

\- Tissons, tissons la toile du destins. L'avènement de l'Élu est venu. Le monde va changé car c'est sa Volonté, les sacrifices viendront pour le protéger.

\- Tissons, tissons la toile de l'avenir, là où flotte la bannière du hasard. N'épargnons la vie de personne; le Chevalier veut tout changer.

.

 **Londres, octobre 1976**

Il pleuvait. Le ciel lourd et noir pleurait. Et lui aussi pleurait, seul devant une tombe de granit rose. Elle était partie. Sa meilleure moitié, la mère de son petit ange, Daisy. Elle était parti le laissant seul. Il n'avait plus que son Minie-Bout.

Comment allait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas élever une enfant. Il ne savait pas comment etre père et dentiste. Il venait d'avoir son diplôme quant elle avait été conçue. Elle était un cadeau merveilleux mais non prévu.

Il ne savait pas comment faire pour vivre sans Daisy pour l'empêcher de faire des conneries. Et si il blessait son petit ange ? S'il était un mauvais père ? S'il n'avait pas de temps pour elle à cause de son métier ?

Comment on élève un enfant ? Comment on devenait un parent ?

Une explosion de gaz lui avait volé Daisy, le privant de sa meilleure moitié. Il fallait qu'il devienne cette moitié là pour son bébé. Parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il devait faire face. Pour Hermione.

.

 **Outremonde, Entretemps**

 **.**

\- Tissons, tissons la toile de la destiné. Tissons-la pour le Chevalier d'Héla.

\- Chantons mes sœurs, Chantons les changements désirés par le Maître.

\- Tissons, tissons la toile du hasard. Tout à basculer. Le chemin du monde a changé, tout est modifié, l'univers sera stabilisé par le second pilier.

\- Tissons, tissons la toile de l'avenir, là où flotte la bannière du hasard. N'épargnons la vie de personne; le monde a changé.

.

 **Blabla de fin de chapitre :**

 **La suite sera plus claire et on plongera vraiment dans l'histoire.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Renaissance

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **D'ailleurs ce chapitre est écrit à 90% par elle. Mais j'ai modifié deux trois trucs :)**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Renaissance**

 **.**

Un puissant flash lumineux. La sensation d'être aveuglé par une puissante lumière. Voilà les premières informations qui traversèrent son esprit alors qu'il clignait désespérément des yeux pour chasser les vestiges de cet étrange malaise. De la lumière ? Des couleurs ? Voilà qui était plus que surprenant. Il s'était attendu aux ténèbres, au froid. Au néant. C'était ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver de l'autre côté du voile. Aucun doute pour lui, il était mort. Sa vie avait pris fin alors il ne s'expliquait pas comment il avait pu se retrouver dans ce salon lumineux et chaleureux.

Son esprit comme engourdis peinait à comprendre et rassembler les informations que ses sens lui communiquaient, comme le souffle erratique de sa respiration, la sensation du bois dans sa main droite, la chaleur de la cheminée devant lui, la douceur du tapis sous ses fesses, l'odeur de chocolat et de cannelle mélangé au fragrance délicate d'un parfum féminin. Toutes ses informations se bousculaient dans sa tête mais une seule et unique question tournait dans la seule zone de son esprit encore capable de raisonner : « Comment tout ceci était il possible ? »

Il était mort. Point final. Rideau ! Mort de vieillesse après une vie bien rempli et digne d'un homme comme lui. Sa vie n'avait pas été un long fleuve tranquille et il avait dû surmonter son lot d'épreuve. Il avait fait des erreurs de jeunesse et fait quelques mauvais choix, par dépit, peur ou ambition mais n'avait cependant, d'après lui, aucune raison de rougir de son existence.

En toute honnêteté, il devait reconnaître avoir fait quelques choix plus que douteux moralement, mais dans la société où il évoluait, il savait que la pitié et la charité pouvaient être des preuves de faiblesse qui pouvaient coûter chère. Il avait juste tout fait pour maintenir son nom et son rang à leur véritable place, tout en haut de la hiérarchie.

Bref, il était mort et ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans ce salon inconnu. Rien dans ses souvenirs ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi et comment il se retrouvait assis là sur le tapis devant cette cheminée avec une respiration haletante faisant penser qu'il avait couru bien plus que sa condition physique ne le lui permettait. A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois ou il avait été capable de courir. A bien y regarder les souvenirs de sa vie passée étaient tout aussi confus que sa capacité à raisonner. Seule sa mort restait un fait certain.

Il examina la pièce, essayant de repérer quelque chose de familier dans le décors qui l'entourait et ses premières constations ne lui plurent pas. Tout lui paraissait démesurément grand. Enfin, tout le mobilier qu'il pouvait discerner lui semblait avoir été taillé pour des géants alors que sa main qu'il agita devant ses yeux lui parut minuscule. Tout comme le cube recouvert d'illustration d'animaux qu'il tenait. L'objet en bois occupait toute la paume de sa petite main potelée. Il fronça les sourcils puis avisant d'autre cubes entassés devant lui pour former une pyramide bancale menaçant de s'écrouler à tout instant, il déposa l'objet dessus avec délicatesse.

Comme il s'y était attendu l'empilement maladroit s'effondra sans plus d'avertissement. Cependant, il se figea ses mains se crispant malgré lui sur le tapis. S' il avait bien vu les cubes s'écrouler, il n'avait pas entendu le moindre bruit. Pas un son. Il voulu crier tout en portant ses mains à ses oreilles pour s'arracher aux maléfices qui l'empêchait de percevoir les sons, mais là aussi aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Du moins aucun son qu'il fut à même d'entendre.

Et puis il se sentit soulever. De peur il s'agita, tentant d'échapper à la poigne qui le soulevait du tapis. Quelqu'un venait apparemment de le saisir par derrière et le portait pour le mettre sur ce qui aurait pu être des genoux confortable, si la peur ne lui avait pas fait perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait. Il ferma les yeux se débattant contre l'emprise qui pourtant n'avait rien de contraignante et qui il s'en aperçu rapidement se voulait rassurante.

Il sentit une petite main fraîche se poser sur son front et ressentit une vague de calme l'envahir. En plus de la personne qui le berçait tendrement il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui tentait de lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger que tout allait bien. Rassuré malgré lui, il ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans un regard vert émeraude qu'une vie ne suffirait pas à oublier.

.

.

La petite main bougea sur son front formant des cercles apaisant alors qu'une autre plus grande dégageait son front des mèches de cheveux qui l'empêchait de voir la personne qui le berçait.

Impossible !

Son regard fixait la femme qui le tenait dans ses bras et dont les yeux brillaient de la même couleur verte incroyable que celle du bambin assis juste à côté d'eux. Cette femme ne pouvait être que la mère de l'enfant qui lui massait gentiment les tempes. Cette femme ne pouvait pas le câliner comme si elle était sa propre mère.

Impossible !

Pourtant il ne fallait pas de grand talent d'observation pour remarquer le lien de parenté entre les deux personnes qui affichait en cet instant le même air concerné à son endroit. Comme si vraiment ils le considéraient comme appartenant à leur famille. Comme si sa place se trouvait là parmi eux. Lily Potter ne pouvait pas se tenir là devant lui vivante ! Le petit garçon qui le regardait légèrement inquiet ne pouvait pas être Harry GoldenBoy Potter !

Impossible !

La mère du Survivant était morte. Morte ! Décédée, il y avait plusieurs dizaines d'années. Assassinée par le dernier et le plus puissant des mages noirs que la Terre ait jamais porté. Elle ne pouvait pas se tenir là devant lui et lui faire des papouilles comme s'il était son enfant !

Tout comme Potter ne pouvait pas être ce bambin de un an qui s'inquiétait de sa personne et tentait de le réconforter. Harry Potter avait été un de ces hommes qui marque leur temps et leur époque avant de disparaître sans laisser la moindre trace, ni explication sinon une légende qui perdurerait certainement pour faire concurrence à celle de Merlin lui même.

Impossible !

Pourtant il devait bien se faire une raison. Il était bien dans les bras de Lily Potter. Une née de moldu à la chevelure auburn qui le câlinait comme s'il était l'un de ses enfants. Le petit Harry se tenait bien devant lui et lui souriait, visiblement satisfait qu'il est arrêté de pleurer.

Le petit brun babilla même dans un langage enfantin. Incompréhensible pour lui. Aucun son ne lui parvenait mais ce n'était pas le seul handicap qui empêchait sa compréhension. Il pouvait juste décrypter sur les lèvres du gamin, des syllabes sans queue ni tête. Trop petit encore pour que le langage parlé du bambin qu'était Harry ai un sens pour ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de le pratiquer.

« Fan. Fan » Semblait répéter le gamin brun avec un sourire rassurant. Aucune idée du sens, si seulement il y en avait un, derrière cette syllabe.

Harry enleva sa main de son front et il ne pu s'empêcher de grogner en tendant sa main pour rétablir le contact apaisant avec l'autre garçon qui sembla satisfait quand sa main agrippa la sienne. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'il réalisa qu'ils avaient la même taille. Il avait le même âge que le fils de Lily Potter. Il était de nouveau un enfant. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

Impossible aurait-il voulu crier une nouvelle fois. Mais en toute logique et à quelques mois près, il devait bien reconnaître que Potter et lui avait bien le même âge. Ils avaient été à Poudlard ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas été amis mais au fils du temps ils avaient appris à se côtoyer sans se rentrer dedans à tout bout de champ. Oh, il avait fallut des années pour qu'ils puissent se parler sans en venir à leur baguette. Tout une vie d'adulte avait à peine suffit à calmer leur tempérament. Et puis Potter avait disparut et le monde avait continuer de tourner pour Draco Malfoy.

.

.

Draco, à contre cœur, devait admettre que l'absence de Potter avait quelque peu rendu insipide les joutes orales qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à débuter au sein du Magenmagot. Draco reconnaissait avec une certaine fierté qu'il aimait polémiquer rien que pour le plaisir de s'entendre parler et relever le défi de convaincre les autres que son point de vue était le plus acceptable. Il ne comptait plus les discussions et les échanges de réparties cinglantes qui avaient rythmé la vie politique du monde sorcier anglais quand Potter et lui s'affrontaient pour leurs idées de la reconstruction politique et économique après la fin de leurs études.

Pas que Potter lui ait manqué, une fois qu'il eut disparut sans laisser de trace. Non, juste que personne n'avait son pareil pour échanger avec lui sur les lois et les nouvelles réglementations du monde magique. Argumenter et palabrer avait perdu de son intérêt sans personne pour relever ce challenge et répondre à ses attaques. Draco n'avait cependant pas arrêter de s'opposer aux projets de loi qui lui paraissaient trahir son idée d'un monde magique stable à l'économie fleurissante.

Draco chassa ses souvenirs pour se concentrer sur sa situation présente. Il s'y connaissait suffisamment en magie pour savoir que le noble art ne pouvait pas expliquer cet étrange phénomène qui l'avait conduit dans ce salon qui, bien que chaleureux, ne lui rappelait rien qu'il eut pu connaître au cour de son existence .

Bien évidemment il y avait de nombreux événements incroyable qui étaient possible grâce à la magie et à la maîtrise des arts oubliés. Surtout si on incluait le nom de Potter dans l'équation. Draco n'avait pas d'exemple précis lui revenant en mémoire à cet instant. Hormis le fait que Potter était le seul à avoir jamais survécu à l'avada kedavra ! Mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler qu'une telle chose fut possible. D'ailleurs de quoi s'agissait-il exactement ? Il était bien incapable de le dire.

Draco ne savait pas quoi penser de sa situation. Il se sentait étrangement fatigué. Le mouvement que faisait Lily Potter pour le bercer n'arrangeait pas sa capacité à rester éveiller. Tout comme l'étrange vague de calme que lui envoyait le petit Harry. Mais elle, il arrivait à l'identifier, même s'il se demandait comment le bambin de un an faisait pour communiquer avec lui grâce à sa magie.

Draco n'avait aucun doute là dessus. Il avait suffisamment côtoyer Potter pour reconnaître sa signature magique entre toute. Et même si elle n'était pas aussi mature que dans son souvenir, il était impossible de se méprendre sur la nature même de la force apaisante qui le traversait et chassait l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait à se retrouver dans cette situation qui le dépassait.

Il papillonna des yeux, luttant de son mieux pour garder les yeux ouverts mais ne parvint pas à résister plus qu'une minute. Il s'endormit paisiblement la tête empli de questions.

« _T'en a mis du temps à t'endormir. Je ne te pensais pas si résistant Malfoy. »_

Cette voix. Draco la reconnut sans aucune difficulté. En même temps, il n'était pas franchement surpris. Si quelqu'un pouvait bien lui donner une explication sur l'étrange situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, ce ne pouvait être que l'un des proches concernés. Potter.

Potter devait savoir. Il ne pu s'empêcher cependant de maudire son ancien camarade de classe pour avoir oser l'impliquer dans ses plans foireux.

« _C'est pas très amical comme salutation, Malfoy ! Après toutes ses années, tu pourrais faire un effort et te montrer conciliant. »_ Reprit la voix avec sarcasme.

Draco se garda bien de répondre, grommelant pour lui même qu'il aurait bien encore pu se passer de la présence de Potter dans sa tête encore un grand nombre d'année. D'ailleurs comment se faisait-il que le sauveur du monde magique soit en train de lui parler ? En y réfléchissant un peu, Draco était prêt à parier que Potter devait non seulement savoir ce qui lui arrivait mais il devait avoir tout manigancé. Draco voulait un responsable pour sa confusion et Potter avait toujours été en quelque sorte sa cible, son bouc émissaire favoris.

« _Je_ _doit reconnaître que tu as raison sur ce point._ _»_ Admit la voix de Potter avec un petit rire amusé et un rien de désinvolture qui fit voir rouge à son interlocuteur.

 _« A quoi tu joues, Potter ! »_ Se révolta Draco dans son fort intérieur. Il avait impression d'être redevenu un adolescent. De se retrouver à nouveau à Poudlard à l'époque où lui et le brun se battaient comme deux coqs pour marquer leur territoire.

 _« Et bien disons que j'avais envie d'une autre vie. Celle d'avant avait pris un démarrage plutôt désagréable. Et j'ai eu envie de tout recommencer avec mes parents et une véritable famille pour m'élever et voir où cela me conduirait... »_

 _« Excellente idée ! »_ L'interrompit Draco sarcastique.

L'idée de reprendre sa vie à zéro ne l'enchantait pas. Vraiment pas du tout ! Il avait accepté sa vie et ses choix en faisant sien le credo que ce qui était fait l'était et qu'on ne pouvait revenir dessus. Même avec la magie, il était impossible de réparer certaines erreurs du passée et il était assez bien placé pour savoir le prix qui en résultait.

 _« Si c'est ton tripe, vas y ! Retourne faire sa peau à Face de Serpent ! Mais vas y sans moi ! Ne me mêle pas à tes chimères ! »_

Draco grimaça. Son vocabulaire ne seyait pas à un Noble Sang Pur. Il se laissait aller. Il perdait toujours ses moyens avec Potter dans les environs, redevenant un adolescent au sang chaud.

 _« C'était bien mon intention mais il y a certaines contraintes et règles à respecter qui font que je ne peux pas le faire seul. »_ Admit sans difficulté Potter avec dans le ton de sa voix une petite mou désappointée quant il fit allusion aux règles.

 _«Embauche Weasley ou Granger, je suis certain qu'ils te suivront... »_ Argua Draco avec colère.

 _« Les règles ne l'autorisent pas. »_ Répondit Potter dans un soupir résigné _. « Pour que tout change, il faut ajouter ou déplacer un fils sur la Tapisserie. Et je veux TOUT CHANGER. Si c'était effectivement pour tout revivre à l'identique, autant laisser tomber l'idée. Ce serait même stupide...»_

Ca y est, Potter lui avait définitivement couler une bielle. En même temps, il avait toujours dit que le Golden Boy finirai fou. Il aurait juste aimé ne pas être embarqué dans ses bêtises.

 _«_ _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ENCORE fait Potter ? Et puis pourquoi MOI ?!_ _»_

Draco ne comprenait rien au raisonnement du Survivant de Griffondor. Il ne pouvait imaginer que Potter l'ait choisit lui plutôt que ses deux acolytes de toujours. Cela confirmait son diagnostique de folie. Sérieusement, Granger et Weasley avaient toujours suivit Potter dans ses aventures alors pourquoi ne pas continuer même après la mort ?

Mais ce qui l'effrayait davantage que d'avoir été recruté par Potter pour son foutu projet, était bien le maudit projet en question. Draco ne comprenait pas ce que Potter entendait par « Tout changer »

 _« Oh excuse moi, Draco. Un petit sang-pur comme toi ne connaît certainement pas les Parques. C'est fou comme les mythes et légendes moldu_ _es_ _et sorcières sont pourtant lié. Et vraiment il est dommage que les sorciers aient oublié les légendes de leur passé et se désintéressent de la culture moldu_ _e_ _.»_ Se moqua Potter avec un rire rauque.

 _« Que vas tu me sortir encore ? Croire aux contes de Beedle le barde, comme un enfant trottant dans les jupes de sa mère ne va certainement pas m'expliquer à quoi tu peux bien jouer... »_

 _« Désolé de t'interrompre, Draco mais effectivement il y a un lien entre les contes et ta situation. Même si les informations contenu à l'intérieur ne sont qu'une infime parcelle de ce qu'il faut comprendre pour avoir une vision d'ensemble de ta situation. »_ Répondit plus sérieusement Harry devant le scepticisme de Draco.

 _« Je suis mort. Un point c'est tout._ _Et j'aimerai le rester. Maintenant, l_ _aisse moi à mon éternité ! »_

 _« Vrai_ _tu es mort_ _, et non car j'ai besoin de toi. »_ Répliqua Potter.

 _« Pas comme si j'avais l'habitude de t'obéir. »_ Marmonna Draco sur un ton renfrogné.

 _« Oh mais je ne te laisse pas le choix. Tu as déjà été introduit dans le dessin de ce monde à la place que je voulais pour toi ! Aucun moyen pour toi de faire machine arrière ! Du moins temps que je ne l'autoriserais pas !»_ Rigola Harry et étrangement Draco se sentit frissonner sous ce rire. _« Avoue que j'aurais pu te choisir pire destin que celui d'être mon jumeau dans ce monde... »_

 _« Jumeau ? »_ Bégaya Draco abasourdi.

Il ne s'était pas vu physiquement. Il avait juste compris qu'il était de nouveau un enfant mais il ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver dans la peau d'un Potter. Encore moins dans la peau du jumeau du survivant. Potter n'avait jamais eut de frère.

 _« Tu es fils unique Potter ! »_

 _«Dans notre dimension, c'est exact, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je veux une famille. Je veux pouvoir grandir auprès de mes parents. Seulement pour exhausser mon souhait,_ _l_ _es_ _Norns_ _doivent suivre quelques règles pour ne pas provoquer l'effondrement des piliers du monde qu'elles ont_ _crée_ _pour m'exhausser. »_

Il y eut un court instant de silence pendant lequel Potter le laissa digérer les dernières informations mais le griffondor reprit la parole bien avant que Draco ne puisse exprimer ses doutes et ses objections. Et surtout son indignation à être utiliser comme un vulgaire pion sur le vaste échiquier de la destiné. Surtout quand celle-ci semblait se plier au bon vouloir de Potter !

 _« Bref, je vais t'épargner certains détails techniques pour le moment. Cela ne t'apporterais qu'une migraine carabinée et nous aurons tout le temps nécessaire d'en discuter plus tard. Je serais toujours là pour te guider, pas physiquement mais dans ton esprit et à nous deux, nous... »_

 _« Détails !_ _DETAIL_ _! »_ S'emporta Draco. _« Ne te fout pas de ma gueule, Potter ! Je ne vois pas en quoi devenir le jumeau simplet du survivant , un faire valoir pour ta majesté... »_

 _« Ce n'est pas ainsi que je vois les chose. »_ Le coupa sèchement Harry.

 _« Et je vais te croire ! Pourquoi alors suis je sourd et muet, si ce n'est pour m'humilier ! Pour faire de moi ton larbin ! »_

 _« Ah ça !Tu n'es pas muet, juste sourd »_ Expliqua Potter sur un ton penaud.

 _« Cela fait effectivement une différence significative. »_ Ironisa Draco. _«_ _Je te jures Potter que dès que je peux, je te colle un pain ! »_

 _« Ce sont les règles. Uniquement les règles, Draco. Pour exhausser mon souhait, il fallait un fil de la tapisserie qui existait dans mon monde d'origine. Mais il a plusieurs condition dans le choix de ce fil. Premièrement, il ne doit pas m'être attaché par le cœur. Cela supprime donc Hermione, Ron, et tout ceux que je considère comme ma famille. Seconde condition, il faut que je sois lié à ce fil par une relation d'égal à égal. Parmi ceux entrant dans cette catégorie, il y a Voldy, ce qui juste hors de question, Dumbledore, mais je ne lui ai pas pardonné ses petites cachotteries, et toi. »_

 _«_ _Je suis vraiment touché de ce vote de confiance »_ grinça Draco

 _« Toi seul faisait l'affaire. »_ reprit Harry sans tenir compte de son intervention. _« Du coup,_ _nous avons attendu que ton heure vienne, pour que les_ _Nornes_ _puissent enfin tirer ton fils de la tapisserie de notre monde et l_ _'incorporer dans la trame de ce monde ci_ _. Malheureusement cela demande un sacrifice. »_

 _« C'est ce qui me rend sourd ? »_

 _« Oui. Les_ _Norn_ _e_ _s_ _ont tiré aux dés, le sacrifice qu'il te serait demandé. »_

 _« Mais c'est du foutage de gueule ! On me kidnappe de ma mort et en plus je doit payer ! Putain Potter, c'est ta demande, tu payes ! »_

 _« Qui te dit que je n'ai pas payé aussi. Et puis tu peux t'estimer heureux, tu aurais pu perdre ta magie. »_

 _« Je te hais. Vraiment._ _Et_ _puis_ _si je ne veux pas. Si je refuse... »_ demanda Draco avec une pointe de défi qui fit sourire Harry

 _« Il est déjà trop tard. Comme je te l'ai dit, ton fil est introduit dans le dessin de ce monde et seul un Maître de la mort pourrait l'en retirer, avant la fin déjà déterminé par les Tisseuses. Malheureusement pour toi, je suis le seul maître de la mort à disposition en ce moment et bien évidemment je refuse de libérer ton fil. »_

 _« Connard. Sois certain que cette conversation ne s'arrêtera pas là ! »_

 **Blabla de fin de chapitre.**

 **Je vous présente mes excuses d'avance s'il y a des fautes, je fais mon maximum pour les enlever, mais ils s'en échappent toujours...**

 **Des commentaires seraient très appréciés !**


	3. Chapter 2: Le nom

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

Chapitre 2 : Le nom

.

Draco était assit dans son parc et observait Harry. Que c'était étrange de se savoir dans un corps de poupon et d'avoir en face de soi, la version infantile de son ennemi d'enfance. Et puis ce silence. Il n'y avait que ça. Du silence. C'était effrayant.

Il avait bien tenter de communiquer avec… son frère. Mais il avait échoué. Certainement que Potter ne pouvait squatter son esprit que lorsqu'ils dormaient. La conversation qu'ils avaient eut, fut des plus étranges. Les Norns. Son père lui en avait vaguement parlé. Mais c'était un souvenir lointain et il lui glissait entre les mains comme une savonnette mouillée. Impossible de se souvenir précisément de ce que Lucius lui avait dit sur ces fameuses Norns.

A son réveil, Draco avait respecté sa promesse. La première chose qu'il avait faite quand Lily Potter les avaient installés tout les deux dans leur parc de jeu, avait été de frapper Harry. Evidement avec ses petits bras grassouillets, l'impact avait été amoindri et ca avait fait rire le binoclard. Monde de merde.

L'ancien blond avait bien tenté de se voir dans un miroir mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas réussi. Du coup il ne pouvait qu' extrapoler sur son apparence physique. Harry lui avait dit qu'il lui ressemblait. Du coup Draco craignait le pire pour ses précieux cheveux. Pourvu qu'il échappe au nid d'oiseau qui surplombait le crâne du Balafré pas encore balafré et de son paternel.

Draco avait trois problèmes majeurs. Premièrement sa surdité. Il n'arrivait franchement pas à s'y faire. C'était une sentation particulièrement hoorible et il avait l'impression d'etre particulièrement vulnérable. Son deuxième problème était ses… ses parents. Il n'arrivait pas à voir James et Lily Potter comme ses parents. Lucius n'avait pas été un père exemplaire et Narcissa n'était pas une maman gâteau, mais ils l'avait aimé, l'avait protégé, avait fait de leur mieux pour lui. Il était parfaitement conscient des erreurs et des crimes de ses parents. Mais justement, ils étaient sa famille. Ce que n'étaient pas les Potter malgré la douceur de Lily à son égard.

Son troisième problème et non le moindre était son nom. Il se doutait bien que les Potter ne l'avaient pas nommé Draco. Ce serai bien trop facile. Du coup, il ne connaissait pas sa propre identité. Or, le nom avait de grand pouvoir. Un sorcier sans nom n'était plus rien. Les noms étaient chargés de pouvoir et de magie. C'est pour cela que les vieilles familles avaient autant d'influence dans leur société.

Contrarié, Draco attrapa plusieurs cubes de bois qu'il empila. Il avait de nombreuses questions à poser à Potter. Déjà son nom. Ensuite, son age, ses parrains-marraines et la situation politique actuelle.

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que s'il était retourné en enfance, les probabilités pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit encore en activité étaient très grandes. Et donc il y avait des chances pour que les Potter soient encore attaqués. Et il était un Potter. _Harry je te hais !_

Draco lança son cube en bois sur la larve qui partageait son espace de jeu. Il eut grand plaisir à voir le cube impacter la tête de son vis-a-vis. Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre se plaindre. En voyant la mine scandalisé de Potter, Draco se mit à rire. Il ria tellement qu'il bascula sur le coté.

Puis une peluche lui arriva dans la figure. Ok, si Potter voulait la guerre, il allait l'avoir !

Lily qui surveillait ses jumeaux du coin de l'œil sourit. Tous semblait de nouveau normal. Hier, le comportement de son aîné avait été très étrange. Ce matin, pareil. Il avait semblé maussade et avait boudé la présence de son frère. Mais bon, vu qu'ils venaient de débuter une bataille de peluche, tout devait être revenu à la normale. D'un coup de baguette, elle transforma tous les jouets durs en peluche ou coussins. Histoire que ses petits anges ne se fassent pas mal. Mais qu'est-ce que faisait James ?

.

* * *

.

\- Une bataille de peluche. Sérieusement ?

\- Au départ, c'était un cube en bois le Balafré.

\- Hey ! J'ai pas de cicatrice ! Rala Harry

\- Pas encore… Puis qu'on est là, j'ai des questions pour toi déclara Draco.

Harry soupira. Il sentait que la discussion allait être très longue… Pourquoi avait-il choisi Malfois déjà ? Ah oui. Pour l'équilibre du monde. Les Norns devaient bien se marrer de là où elles étaient.

\- Je suis toute ouïe.

\- Connard.

\- Désolé, c'était un mauvais jeu de mot.

Draco songea un moment à aller cogner le Survivant. Ce serai très agréable, mais pour cela il fallait qu'il se réveille et il n'en avait pas l'envie.

\- Très bien Potter. J'ai quatre choses à te demander. Premièrement mon nom. Deuxièmement mes parrains et troisièmement comment tu fais pour communiquer avec moi et quatrièmement que sais-tu sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- On va commencé par le plus complexe : Voldemort. En fait je ne sais rien de précis. Papa est auror et il est souvent en mission. Donc j'en ai déduit que Voldy était actif. Je me suis « réveillé » environs un mois avant toi et je n'ai pas plus d'information. Je n'ai malheureusement pas accès au souvenir de mon corps avant mon « réveil »

\- Pareil pour moi remarqua Draco. Je n'avais pas fait attention à ce détail. C'est tout ce que tu sais sur le Lord Sombre.

\- Appelle le par son nom, ce n'est qu'un homme ! Et oui, c'est tout ce que je sais. Dans le monde d'avant, il y avait eut une prophétie et mes parents s'étaient cachés sous Félidas. Ici je ne sais pas si c'est la même situation.

\- Tu as été attaqué le soir d'Halloween déclara Draco. Tu sais quel jour nous sommes ?

\- Non.

L'ancien Serpentard soupira. Peut-être que le Seigneur des Tenèbres allait leur tomber dessus demain et cet ahuri de Griffondor n'était d'aucune utilité. Mais comment avait-il réussi à toujours s'en sortir s'il était aussi mal préparé.

\- Tu as toujours eut une chance fabuleuse Potter et je croise les doigts pour qu'elle continue.

\- Moi aussi Malfois, moi aussi. Sinon, pour en revenir à un sujet plus léger, on peut converser ensemble lorsqu'on est tous les deux endormis. C'est un don des Norns pour que je puisse te guider lors de ton arrivée ici. Par contre je ne sais pas si cette capacité va rester ou va disparaître.

\- C'est encore un truc bancal. Et sinon, comment ca se passe ici ? J'ai bien vu ta mère, mais pas ton père.

\- Notre père, c'est notre père. Il est en mission avec Sirius Black. Rémus Lupin, notre prof en troisième année, a disparu de la circulation. Lors de sa dernière visite, j'ai entendu des cris et depuis il n'est plus revenu. Et Pettigrow passe de temps en temps.

\- C'est dommage pour Lupin. Je l'aimais bien. Il était un bon prof. Je suppose que Black est ton parrain.

\- Non. C'est ton parrain. Le mien c'est Frank Longdubas. Mais ca fait un moment qu'il n'est pas venu.

\- Black a toujours était le mouton noir de la famille. C'est étrange de l'imaginer comme mon parrain.

Draco n'avait pas pensé qu'il reverrait des gens de l'autre monde. Il n'avait même pas vraiment intégré qu'il était là. Ce changement d'univers une notion difficile à aborder. Presque gênante. Mais pas pire d'être le témoin impuissant de son changement de couche. Ca c'était juste horrible.

\- Et tu as vu Longdubas junior ?

\- Neville ? Oui. Il a un an de plus que nous. Il est gentil.

Potter avait dit vouloir tout changer et il était sur la bonne piste. Draco se demanda ce qui avait encore était modifié par rapport à son monde. Est-ce que Grégory et Vincent avaient déjà leur masque d'abrutis finis, est-ce Théodore aimait toujours autant les livres, est-ce que la mère de Blaise avait déjà déménagé d'Italie, est-ce que cette adorable peste de Pansy rêvait déjà du Prince Charmant, est-ce que…

\- Mes par… Les Malfois, ils ont un fils demanda Draco sous le choc de sa pensée.

\- Je sais pas. A vrai dire je sais guère plus de chose que toi. Les Malfois ne sont pas des amis des Potter, c'est bien connu !

Draco pu presque voir le grand sourire de Potter à ces paroles. Leur deux familles prônaient des idéologies aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit. Ils n'avaient au final que prolonger une tradition ancestrale en se tapant dessus à Poudlard.

\- J'ai comprit stupide Binoclard. Dis moi mon nom maintenant.

\- Léo.

\- Quoi !?

\- Tu t'appelles Léo Edgard Potter.

\- C'est quoi ce nom pourri ?

\- Edgard est notre grand-père maternel grommela Harry. Et puis c'est sympa Léo comme nom. Et puis ca colle avec les traditions Black, c'est le nom d'une constellation.

\- Non ! Non ca colle pas ! Léo ! C'est beaucoup trop Griffondor !

\- Ha ha ha !

\- Je te hais Potter !

\- Moi aussi Potter.

\- Grumph

\- Ha ha ha ha !

.

* * *

.

\- Dis Lily chérie, c'est normal que les petits aient un sommeil aussi agité ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe James ?

\- Viens voir.

Les jumeaux, qui s'étaient endormis au milieux des peluches gigotaient dans leur sommeil. Ils devaient être en plein rêve. Mais le plus surprenant était que les petits semblaient faire un rêve commun. Ils bougeaient l'un par rapport à l'autre, comme s'ils discutaient ensembles. Léo se mit brusquement à bouder, se tournant dos à son frère tandis que celui-ci se mettait à rire.

\- Ce sont tes fils. Et j'ai toujours dit que tu étais un type étrange.

\- Lily, t'es méchante !

\- Mais bien sur. Va mettre la table au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Lily retourna dans la cuisine en se jurant d'aller faire un tour dans la bibliothèque. Et de passer un coup de cheminette à Molly quand elle le pourrait. Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus sur les jumeaux magiques. Peut-être qu'ils partageaient réellement un même rêve.

.

* * *

.

Léo. Franchement, appeler un Serpentard Léo… Ils n'avaient pas les idées claires les parents Potter. Draco soupira. Ce soir c'était James qui les avait couchés. L'auror étaient rentré de mission pendant leur sieste. Il ressemblait énormément à Harry. Sauf les yeux. Ceux de James étaient marrons avec d'étranges taches bleues. C'étaient des yeux chaleureux, si différents des pupilles glacées de Lucius Malfois. Et pourtant il avait vu dans les deux regards la même lueur d'amour paternel.

L'auror leur avait fait prendre un bain. Le malheureux en voyant son fils aîné devenir rouge écrevisse avait pensé que l'eau était trop chaude. Il n'en était rien. C'était juste la gène de Draco de se retrouver nu devant un adulte. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait rien faire tout seul. James l'avait lavé en entier et c'était horriblement gênant. Surtout avec les cris de joie du Potter junior que Draco avait décrypter comme des rires moqueurs du Harry adulte squattant cette enveloppe.

Draco jura de se venger de cet abruti de binoclard. On ne se foutait pas d'un Malfois sans répercussions ! Et oui il se considérait encore comme un Malfois. C'est pas parce que Harry Foutu-Potter avait décidé de ruiner sa mort qu'il allait changer ce qu'il était. Puisque c'était ca, il allait le réveiller. Na.

Et Draco se mit à hurler, réveillant son frère en sursaut. Il ne s'entendait pas, il pouvait donc faire autant de bruit qu'il voulait, ce ne le dérangerait pas. Enfin… il pensait que ca ne le dérangerai pas… Mais ne pas s'entendre était horrible et terrifiant. Et Draco qui criait au début pour embêter Harry, hurla de terreur tentant de briser le mur de silence.

Deux silhouettes endormies entrèrent dans la chambre, Se dirigeant vers chacun des berceaux. Draco se sentis soulevé et calé entre des bras puissants et chauds. Des bras protecteurs. Il sentis qu'on le berçait doucement. Ses sanglots diminuèrent doucement. Il senti une magie force l'entourer et le rassurer. Une magie paternel. La magie de James Potter.

\- Ca va Draco ?

\- Non. Je suis sourd.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pas autant de moi, je peut te l'assurer.

\- Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Il n'y a rien à faire. On ne peut rien faire. Juste attendre.

 **Blabla de fin de chapitre:**

 **Vous pensez quoi du nouveau nom de Draco?**


	4. Chapter 3 : Surprise !

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3 : Surprise !**

.

Pétunia estimait être une femme calme avec une grande capacité d'adaptation. Elle avait eut une vie de merde mais elle avait survécu. Son enfance avait était ruiné par une putain de lettre, mais elle avait surmonté cette première épreuve. Elle avait apprit à détester sa famille et elle avait fugué avec LUI. A ce moment là, elle pensait toucher le bonheur des doigts. Les pluies de coups qui suivirent la firent rapidement déchanter.

Mais elle avait tenu bon, elle était allée voir la police. Il y avait eu un procès, elle avait gagné et LUI était parti en prison. Seconde épreuve réussi. Sa correspondante française qui était en stage à Londres l'avait accueillie le temps qu'elle retombe sur ses pattes.

Pétunia avait trouvé un petit boulot comme serveuse dans un petit pub. Elle y avait fait la rencontre de Marc, un jeune veuf qui galérait avec sa fille d'à peine un an. Elle avait proposé de s'occuper d'Hermione en même temps que Dudley quand Marc travaillait. L'homme avait été ravi de la proposition.

De fil en aiguille, ils s'étaient rapprochés et ils s'étaient mariés. Pétunia Evans était devenue Pétunia Granger et elle en était très heureuse. Elle avait réussi à franchir toutes les épreuves que le destin avait mis sur sa route. Elle avait su s'adapter pour faire face.

Ses parents étaient décédés dans un accident de train moins d'un an après son mariage. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à renouer avec ses parents. Elle leur avaient envoyé le faire-part de naissance puis de mariage, leur envoyait ses vœux pour le nouvel-an et les anniversaires mais c'était tout. Elle ne leur avait jamais reparlé en face depuis sa fuite.

Elle avait du s'occuper des funérailles seule. Lily n'était pas venue. Elle n'était pas non plus venu lors de la lecture du testament. Ça ne l'avait pas étonnée. Sa sœur avait toujours été comme ça. Égoïste.

Elle avait vendu leur maison d'enfance, avait mis la moitié de l'argent sur un compte au nom de sa sœur et ne s'en était plus occupée. Si Lily se souvenait un jour qu'elle avait de la famille « normale », elle lui remettrait l'argent, sinon, il irait à une œuvre caritative à la mort de Pétunia.

Marc avait été là pour elle quand elle en avait eut besoin. Ses parents étaient des abrutis mais elle les aimait et la perte avait été dure. Il avait été ce que Lily aurait du être : un soutient face à la mort de leur parents. Mais Lily n'était pas là. Égoïste. Et Pétunia s'était rendu compte à quel point Marc était devenu le centre de son univers avec Hermione et Dudley.

Il y a six mois, le propriétaire du bar était mort. Il lui avait légué l'établissement. Elle était sa seule employée et le vieil homme n'avait pas de famille. Sa femme était déjà partie de l'autre coté et son fils unique était mort quelque part sur les plages du Débarquement.

Pétunia s'était donc retrouvé gérante d'un Pub londonien. Elle avait commencé par paniquer avant que Marc n'intervienne. Il l'avait rassurée. Il était son roc, son soutient infaillible. Elle s'en sortirai. Elle s'en sortait toujours car elle savait s'adapter.

Oui, Pétunia était une femme calme sachant s'adapter. C'est pour cela que le matin du premier novembre 1981, lorsqu'elle trébucha sur un couffin en sortant les poubelles, elle ne hurla pas. Elle se contenta de crier. En appelant Marc.

.

…..

.

Le couffin avait été posé sur la table, les deux bébés avaient été lavés, changés, réchauffé, nourris et installés dans un nid de coussin dans la chambre des adultes. Pétunia avait effectué ces taches en mode automatique. Marc avait appelé son collègue en lui disant qu'une urgence familiale le retenait chez lui.

Une fois les deux enfants endormis, les deux époux s'étaient tournés vers le couffin. Pétunia y avait trouvé une lettre mais ne l'avait pas lue, préférant s'occuper d'abord des deux petits. Puis il avait fallut lever Hermione et Dudley.

Marc s'était occuper de les amener à l'école. Pétunia s'était assise dans la cuisine, fixant sans vraiment la voir la lettre scellée. Elle savait déjà de qui elle venait. Seul les sorciers vivaient au Moyen-Age, écrivant sur du parchemin avec de l'encre et mettant de la cire pour fermer leur courrier. A croire que leur société s'était figée au XIVème siècle.

La lettre venait de cet autre monde. Et la seule personne qui pourrait lui écrire était Lily. Mais pourquoi diable sa sœur lui écrirait-elle et surtout, qui étaient les gosses ?!

On ne laissait pas des enfants sur un paillasson ! Ici ils avaient eut de la chance, le palier était fermé et uniquement accessible aux habitants de l'immeuble. Mais si elle avait habité en maison, les enfants auraient-ils aussi été laissés sur le perron, dans le froid glacial, à la portée de n'importe quel être malfaisant ?

Pétunia ne le saurait jamais, mais elle avait la désagréable sensation que oui, les sorciers auraient abandonnés les enfants dans les mêmes conditions, sans même un regard en arrière. Après tout, elle avait toujours dit que c'étaient des cons. Et elle sentait que son opinion allait être renforcé par la lecture de la lettre.

Pétunia songea brusquement qu'elle allait devoir parler du monde magique à Marc. Ça ne l'enchantée pas vraiment. Pas vraiment du tout. Sorciers de merde !

\- Chérie ?

Tient, Marc était revenu. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu rentré. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle se leva et mis de l'eau à chauffer. Elle songeât aux affaires qu'elle avait récupéré dans la maison de ses parents avant de la vendre. Dans un coffre, il y avait les anciennes affaires de Lily. Elle avait tout mis dans une consigne, sauf une photo. Une photo de la famille Evans. Lily l'avait fait développée dans le monde sorcier et elle bougeait. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait gardé de sa sœur et de son monde.

Pétunia alla chercher la photo. Elle était cachée dans une boite à bijoux, dans la salle de bain. Marc n'avait rien dit pendant tout ce temps. Il avait senti que sa femme avait des choses lourdes de conséquences à lui avouer. Elle lui avait déjà parlé de LUI. Peut-être était-ce en rapport ?

Finalement, Pétunia revint. L'eau était chaude. Elle servit le thé, sortit la boite de sablés et s'installa face à Marc.

Elle lui demanda de ne pas l'interrompre, même si ce qu'elle disait était étrange, invraisemblable. Il promis avant d'attraper une feuille et un stylo. Pour les questions qu'il se poserait.

Pétunia sourit. Il avait agit de la même façon le soir où elle lui avait parlé de LUI. Et elle avait fait la même chose quand il avait raconté sa vie avec Daisy. Ils traînaient tout les deux des boulets, des fantômes. Ils avaient été brisés par la vie, mais avaient su avancer ensemble, malgré les épreuves. Il allait faire l'effort d'essayer de comprendre. Cela la rassura. Elle se lança.

Pétunia lui parla de ses parents, de son enfance, de son quartier pas très bien famé mais où elle se sentait chez elle. Elle lui parla de sa sœur, de son étrange ami. Elle lui parla des dons de Lily, de la magie, de Pouvard, Poldubar, un nom comme ça, où sa sœur cadette avait fait ses études. Elle lui parla de ce qu'elle savait du monde magique, un monde si étrange, si fabuleux, si interdit. Car ce monde lui était inaccessible.

Elle lui parla aussi de son parcourt à elle, de sa jalousie, de sa colère, de son sentiment d'infériorité tellement accentué par les éloges de leur parents, de sa sensation d'être invisible dans sa famille, de son quartier qu'elle avait apprit à haïr. Elle avait fini par fuguer. Elle lui avait déjà raconté la suite de l'histoire, avec LUI, le procès, Nathalie, Fabien, le bar et leur rencontre. Maintenant il savait tout.

L'horloge lui indiqua qu'elle avait parlé pendant presque trois heures. Son thé était froid et Marc avait remplis plusieurs pages de notes. Elle lui avait montré la photo et les derniers doutes qui persistaient dans les yeux de son époux s'étaient envolés. Il la croyait.

\- J'ai de nombreuses questions, mais la plus importante est celle-ci : qu'est-ce que les enfants ont à voir là dedans. Car je me doute bien que tu ne m'aurais jamais raconté s'ils n'avaient pas atterris devant notre porte.

Pétunia grimaça devant le reproche à peine voilé. En même temps elle ne se voyait pas balancer tout ça juste comme ça. Cette foutue magie avait fait explosé sa première famille et elle ne comptait pas recommencer avec cette saloperie si elle pouvait l'éviter. Mais le choix n'était plus permis.

\- Je suis certaine que les enfants proviennent du monde magique. Je… Je pense que ce sont mes neveux.

Elle était perdue. Elle venait enfin d'avouer tout haut la pensée qui la taraudait depuis plusieurs heures. Ces enfants étaient peut-être ceux de Lily. Ça faisait mal de penser que sa sœur lui avait caché cela. _Tu la repoussais et tu as fuis la maison ! Elle ne pouvait pas te joindre. Et même, t_ _u ne lui a rien dit non plus pour Dudley, et Hermione et Marc…_

Conscience de merde. Pétunia secouât la tête avant d'attraper la lettre.

-Tu veux bien la lire avec moi ?

Pour toute réponse, Marc déplaça sa chaise contre celle de sa femme et décacheta la lettre.

.

…

.

Pétunia ne s'énervait pas facilement. Mais il ne fallait pas réveiller le dragon qui dormait. Les sorciers de devaient pas connaître cet adage car ils avaient réveillé le Dragon. Avec seau d'eau glacé et coup de pieds au cul le réveil. Et le dragon était à des années-lumière d'être content...

Pétunia était tout simplement folle de rage. Elle faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine en braillant des insultes à tout va contre les abrutis du monde magique. Marc ne parierait pas deux centimes sur la survie du sorcier qui avait déposé les enfants quand sa douce et tendre lui mettrait la main dessus.

Il allait avoir des morts. Et si Pétunia ne les tuait pas, lui-même se ferait un plaisir de les achever.

La lettre était courte. Très courte. Trop courte.

En fait elle pouvait se résumer en trois phrases. « Voici Léo et Harry Potter les fils de votre sœurs. Lily est morte et ils n'ont plus personne. Occupez-vous en. »

Ni bonjour. Ni merde. Ni rien. Cette foutue lettre ne leur apprenait rien ! Comment était morte Lily, qui était Monsieur Potter, quel age avait les mioches, s'ils étaient des sorciers, s'ils avaient un régime particuliers, des allergies, des problèmes de santé… Rien. Ils ne savaient RIEN !

Et puis on ne leur avait pas laissez le choix d'avoir les deux enfants à charge. Ils avaient été laissé là comme un chien sur une aire d'autoroute ! Évidement qu'ils auraient pris les mômes avec eux. Mais ne pas avoir le choix hérissait particulièrement les époux Granger.

Marc laissa son épouse tempérer contre les sorciers et alla voir les deux enfants. Ils devaient s'être réveillé avec les hurlements rageurs de Pétunia. Heureusement qu'elle insultait les sorciers en français et que les voisins étaient au travail ou sourds comme des pots.

Le dentiste observa d'un œil tendre les deux bambins. Ils dormaient du sommeil du juste, blottis l'un contre l'autre. La lettre disait que l'aîné était Léo et le cadet Harry. Heureusement que les deux gourmettes avaient permis de savoir qui était l'aîné. Abrutis de sorciers séniles.

Les deux enfants avaient des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et des yeux clairs. Ils semblaient en bonne santé mis à part une plaie en forme d'éclair sur le front pour Harry et une contusion bleuâtre sur le bras pour Léo.

Il faudrait les amener chez le médecin le plus vite possible. Mais comme le couple Granger n'avaient rien pour justifier de l'identité des deux enfants, une visite médicale était inenvisageable. Merci les abruties magiques ! Ils pensaient que tout se réglait en trois coups de cuillère à pot !? Et non ! Bienvenu dans le monde réel !

Marc gloussa. Ses nerfs allaient certainement lâchés. Non de Dieu, il venait de découvrir un nouveau monde ! Et une nouvelle dimension à la bêtise humaine.

\- Ca va Marc ?

\- Je sais pas Pétunia, je sais pas. Je me demandais comment élever une petite fille et je t'ai rencontré toi, une femme admirable, pour m'aider dans cette tache. Maintenant je me demande comment élever deux petits sorciers.

\- Il va nous falloir de l'aide. L'aide d'un sorcier accompli.

\- Et tu sais où on trouve ça ? J'en ai jamais trouvé à Auchan…

\- Ils étaient en rupture de stock.

Marc étouffa un ricanement tandis que Pétunia pouffait de rire. Ca y est, leurs nerfs lâchaient. Le rire de sa moitié était contagieux et rapidement les deux adultes riraient à en pleurer assis dans le couloir devant la porte de leur chambre.

Avec leurs bêtises ils allaient réveiller les petits mais actuellement, ils s'en moquaient. Trop d'angoisse, de colère, d'adrénaline dans leurs veines. Ils avaient préférés en rire qu'en pleurer et maintenant ils n'arrivaient plus à s'arrêter. Cons de Sorciers qui les foutaient dans une merde pas possible.

.

 **Blabla de fin de chapitre :**

 **Personnellement j'imagine Marc Grangers avec les traits d' Alex O'loughlin dans la série Moonlight et pour Pétunia j'ai en tête Amanda Abbington. Ensuite vous êtes bien libre d'imaginer qui vous voulez !**


	5. Chapter 4 : Snape et Gornuk

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 4 : Snape et Gornuk**

.

Les deux Granger après avoir réussi à reprendre leur calme, ils s'étaient penchés sur les notes de Marc. Le dentiste pensait qu'ils trouveraient des pistes pour se dégoter un sorcier. Ils avaient tous les deux pensé à l'ami d'enfance de Lily. Pétunia avait complètement oublié son nom.

Elle était partie chercher les vieilles affaires de sa sœur pendant que Marc s'occupait des jumeaux. Le grand brun les avait fais manger, les avait changés et les avaient installés sur le tapis du salon avec les peluches d'Hermione.

Les enfants étaient calmes, trop calmes. Leurs parents étaient morts, ils avaient été balancés sur un perron, se retrouvaient dans un lieu inconnu, avec des inconnus. Et ils ne semblaient pas perturbés. C'était étrange. Peut-être étaient-ils encore sous le choc. Marc ignoraient comment était morte Lily Potter. Est-ce un accident, un assassina, une explosion ? Peut-être les enfants en avaient-ils été témoins ?

Il fallait qu'ils en sache plus sinon ils allaient se faire bouffer par les événements !

\- J'suis rentrée !

Pétunia traînait derrière elle une énorme malle usée. La malle de Lily. Marc grimaça en voyant l'antiquité. Ça devait peser une tonne !

La blonde jeta la malle dans la cuisine avant d'attraper un de ses neveux qui gazouilla. Elle en était complètement gaga. L'autre bambin couina en voyant son frère partir. Marc l'attrapa et s'installa sur son genou.

Tenant Léo d'un bras, Pétunia ouvrit la malle. Un nuage de poussière s'en éleva les faisant tous tousser abondamment. Les jumeaux furent reposés au milieu des peluches. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils choppent une saloperie avec toute cette poussière.

La malle contenait des parchemins, des bouquins, de l'encre séchée, des plumes brisées, des vieux uniformes trop petits, des cours et des photos, le tout entassé en vrac et couverts de poussières. La blonde grogna en voyant le boulot qu'ils allaient avoir pour trier tout ça.

Dans la cuisine, sur la table, Pétunia avait fait plusieurs piles. Marc l'avait aidée avant d'aller faire des courses pour acheter des couches, quelques vêtements, du lait et des petits pots. Hermione et Dudley avaient respectivement 5 et 4 ans, donc ils n'avaient plus besoin de matériel de puériculture et les Granger avaient tout prêté à des amis. Résultat, ils étaient un peu prit de cours.

La blonde avait séparé les cours, les manuels d'école, les livres autres, les journaux de Lily et les photos. Elle avait retrouvé le nom de l'ami de sa cadette. Severus Snape. Le nom avait remué des souvenirs d'enfance. Il avait un grand nez et des yeux noirs. Son père était un alcoolique brutal et sa mère une femme au foyer.

Et c'était un sorcier. Le seul que Pétunia connaissait, un peu… vaguement… de vue. Mais dans tout les cas, c'était le seul qu'elle pouvait espérer joindre. S'il n'avait pas déménagé. Abrutis de sorciers qui ne lui laissaient même pas un moyen de communication.

.

…..

.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

\- Oui ?

\- Severus Snape ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai à vous parler.

\- J'ai pas le temps.

Pétunia jeta son pied dans l'embrasure de la porte, empêchant l'homme de la lui claquer au nez. Il voulait la jouer ainsi ? Et bien soit.

\- Je m'en fous pas mal que tu ai pas le temps. Tu vas ouvrir car j'ai à parler de Lily et de son monde. Et tu es bien le seul sorcier que je connaisse.

Pétunia avait réussi à attirer l'attention de son vis-à-vis car il ne retint pas la porte lorsqu'elle força l'entrée. L'habitation était sordide, sombre et puait le renfermé. Un peu à l'image de l'habitant. Sombre, triste, avec teint pâle et maladif des gents qui restaient cloîtrés chez eux.

\- Pétunia Evans.

\- Granger s'il te plaît.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Parler de ton foutu monde de bâtards magiques. Car figure-toi que j'ai trouvé deux bébés sur mon paillasson hier matin. Les fils de Lily. Avec cette lettre.

Pétunia lui jeta la lettre. Elle était énervée. Vraiment énervée. Mais Snape pourrait l'aider. Lui coller une baffe pour passer sa frustration de toute la race sorcière était une très mauvaise idée. La blonde pensa à Léo et Harry. Pour eux, elle se retiendrait et harcèlerait Snape jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et l'aide.

Pétunia observa le brun pâlir au fur et a mesure de sa lecture. Il était encore plus blanc qu'avant. Elle ne pensait pas cet exploit possible. Snape posa la lettre sur la table, et sorti deux verre et une bouteille de whisky d'un placard. Il remplit les deux verre avant de vider le sien cul-sec.

\- Le bâtard.

Séverus s'était vautré dans un fauteuil déglingué. Il fit signe à son invitée de prendre le verre et de s'asseoir. Il avait beaucoup à raconter. La blonde acquiesça, sorti un petit dictaphone, un carnet de feuille et un stylo.

\- Dis moi tout.

Severus lui avait tout dit. Il lui avait parlé de Poudlard, du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de la prophétie entendue par Evan Rosier et lui, de la chasse des Potter, de l'attaque de l'avant-veille. Les Potter avaient été tués. Assassinés. Et le potioniste savait pertinemment qui avait déposé les enfants. Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Le Directeur de Poudlard, l'homme pour qui il espionnait et le principal opposant au Seigneur sombre.

Pétunia était choquée. Comment un type avec autant de responsabilité pouvait laisser deux mômes à des gens avec une simple lettre ?! Ça la dépassait. Franchement cons ces sorciers.

\- Lily avait les pieds sur terre. Elle a dut faire un testament. Je t'emmène à Gringotts.

Severus se leva et tendis sa main à Pétunia. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. Il lui pondait quoi là le sorcier ?

\- Gringott est la banque des Sorciers. On va dans « mon » monde. Et on y va en transplanant. Allez, donne moi la main Pétunia.

La grande blonde rassembla ses papiers, les fourra dans son sac avec le dictaphone et prit la main du sorcier. Le monde se mit à tourner, elle eut l'impression de passer sous un rouleau-compresseur. Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air. Elle était ailleurs et elle avait envie de vomir.

Snape parut s'en rendre compte car il lui tendis une petite fiole. Pétunia refusa. Elle ne voulait pas prendre des trucs sorciers. Pas confiance. Elle se redressa.

\- Où va-t-on ?

Severus lui indiqua un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige, avec un portail en bronze étincelant et des marches de marbre blanche. La banque sorcière. Pétunia remarqua une inscription gravée sur le marbre.

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_  
 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_  
 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_  
 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._  
 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_  
 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_  
 _Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_  
 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Joyeux. Vraiment très joyeux. A peu près autant que les créatures armées qui gardaient les portes. Selon les chuchotements de Severus, c'étaient des Gobelins, les banquiers du monde magique. Pétunia se demanda s'il n'existait qu'une seule banque chez les sorciers et si ceux si se rendaient compte du danger que cela pouvait représenter pour leur économie.

Les Gobelins étaient des créatures humanoïdes de petite taille, au teint basané, avec des longs doigts et des oreilles pointues. Ils avaient un air intelligent et vicieux. Et c'était avec eux qu'elle allait devoir négocier. Elle sentait le mal de crane venir.

-Bonjour, je suis Pétunia Granger-Evans, la sœur de Lily Potter née Evans. Je viens voir le testament de ma sœur.

.

…..

.

Gornuk était en poste depuis de longues années à Gringott. Il avait vu bon nombre de clients passer dans son bureaux. Principalement des Sang-Purs hautains, des employés du Ministère orgueilleux, dans tout les cas des sorciers pédants. Mais là il était tombé sur cas le plus étrange de sa carrière.

En fin de matinée une moldue blonde avait débarqué chez lui en braillant qu'elle voulait voir le testament des Potter. Elle lui avait mis un carnet de famille moldue sous le nez. Elle était effectivement la sœur de Lily Potter et elle avait donc tout les droits de voir le testament.

La moldue avait été d'une honnêteté brute et franche. Elle l'avait longuement dévisagé avant de se mettre à parler. Elle se foutait allègrement qu'il soit d'une autre race. Elle n'était ni condescendante ni intimidée, elle lui avait parlé avec le respect dut à un notaire et banquier.

Ce rendez-vous avait été une très agréable surprise pour Gornuk. Il avait donc décidé de tout faire pour aider cette moldue. Il lui avait fait lire le testament, puis elle lui avait parlé des deux jumeaux Potter trouvé sur son paillasson.

Le Gobelin avait été choqué. Les enfants étaient des dons du ciel pour sa race. Voir que les sorciers avaient aussi peu de considération pour des petits l'avait écœuré. Du coup, sa résolution d'aider sa cliente qui s'impliquait autant pour ses neveux, s'était renforcée.

Madame Granger avait une longue liste de demande. Elle l'avait rédigé avec son époux. De plus, l'homme qui l'avait guidée jusqu'ici avait complété la liste déjà longue. Gornuk avait prit en compte toute les demandes de sa cliente et lui avait demander de repasser en fin d'après midi une fois qu'il aurait réuni toutes les réponses.

Severus Snape avait été surpris en voyant Pétunia ressortir de la banque avec un grand sourire. Il ne l'avait pas accompagné, ne voulant pas se mêler à des histoires de famille. La blonde lui avait dit qu'elle avait la journée à tuer et que le Gobelin lui avait donné rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi.

Le potionniste proposa de lui faire visiter le Chemin de Traverse. Puisque Pétunia acceptait de s'occuper d'enfants magiques, autant qu'elle ait toutes les cartes en mains. C'est pour cela que la première destination fut la librairie pour acheter des livres d'Histoire, de Lois et d'Étiquette. Potter senior était un salopard complet, il n'en restait pas moins un Lord et ses fils allaient hériter de sa charge.

\- Je détestait Potter, je ne t'aime pas non plus. En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'aide.

\- Pour Lily, Snape, pour Lily.

La moldue avait raison. C'était bien pour Lily et pour payer la dette de vie qu'il devait à Potter, mais ca il ne l'avouerai jamais, qu'il aidait Pétunia. La blonde l'avait empêcher d'entrer dans une spirale d'autodestruction. Il était espion pour Dumbledore et avait été blessé lors d'une attaque. Il n'avait apprit la mort de Lily que quelques heures avant que sa sœur déboule chez lui. Il était alors à l'hôpital. Il était chez lui depuis 5 minutes lorsque Pétunia avait sonné. Elle avait fait voler son projet de se bourrer la gueule en éclat. Maudite bonne-femme.

Ils mangèrent au Chaudron Baveur avant de retourner dans l'allée marchande. L'après midi était passé très vite et Severus s'était surprit à sourire devant l'attitude de Pétunia face à la magie. Cette femme prenait tout avec un calme confondant. Et elle était une négociatrice hors paire. Le Potionniste l'avait vu marchander un prix jusqu'à le faire baisser de moitié. Effrayant. Puis ils étaient retournés à la Banque. Severus avait décidé d'aller faire un tour dans son coffre tandis que Pétunia repartait voir Gornuk.

Le Gobelin avait était particulièrement efficace. Il avait une réponse pour toutes les demandes de Pétunia. Il commença par le cas des funérailles de Lily et James Potter. Les corps étaient actuellement à la morgue de Sainte Mangouste. Le professeur Dumbledore avait fait mettre les corps en stase, le temps qu'il trouve un créneau pour s'occuper de l'enterrement.

Pétunia s'était mise en colère. Mais pour qui cet abruti de sorcier se prenait-il ? C'était à elle d'organiser les funérailles de sa sœur ! Elle demanda à Gornuk quelles étaient les démarches pour récupérer les corps. Sa sœur seraient enterrée près d'elle. Et son époux aussi.

Le gobelin eut un grand sourire. Il adorait damner le pion aux sorciers et cette moldue abondait en son sens. Il lui dit qu'il avait commencer la démarche, prévoyant sa demande mais qu'ils en parleraient après.

Il lui parla ensuite des enfants Potter. Le Tuteur légal des jumeaux, l'adulte responsable d'eux, de leur héritage, de leur coffres était le Professeur Dumbledore. Et Pétunia n'avait strictement aucun droits sur ses neveux.

La moldue prit un air particulièrement sombre et Gornuk regretta de ne pas assister à la rencontre Madame Granger/ Albus Dumbledore. Le sorcier avait beau avoir vaincu un mage Noir, face à une mère en colère, il ne donnait pas cher sa peau.

\- Mais il me prend pour qui ce sale con ?! Une vache à lait ! Merde ! S'il veut des droits sur Léo et Harry, il fallait les garder ! Le petit salopard, il mériterait d'être éventré avec une serviette en papier et une cuillère rouillée !

Gornuk laissa sa cliente rager contre le plus grand sorcier de Grande-Bretagne pendant quelques minute en savourant l'inventivité des menaces.

Il parla ensuite de l'application du testament et des dernières volontés des époux Potter. Pétunia l'avait déjà lu le matin, mais elle demanda à avoir une copie du testament et que les Gobelins lui laisse un peu de temps avant de l'appliquer. Elle voulait mettre sa sœur en terre avant. Gornuk lui accorda avec plaisir ce délais. De toute façon il ne comptait ouvrir le testament que un mois après la mort de ses clients. Pétunia avait juste de l'avance.

Ils remplirent ensuite une grosse vingtaine de papier visant à donner a garde des jumeaux Potter à leur tante. La loi Sorcière s'inclinait devant celle Moldue et c'est avec facilité que Pétunia devint Tutrice des jumeaux. Comme elle était moldue, il fallait que Harry et Léo aient aussi un représentant sorcier. Elle désigna Severus Snape. Et si le noiraud râlait elle le ferait taire à coup de poêle.

Gornuk adorait cette moldue. Si ils étaient tous comme ça, il allait demander à être muter au Service d'accueil des Nés-de-Moldus. Bien plus amusant que les crétins sorciers habituels.

Lorsqu'elle ressortie de la Banque, Pétunia retrouva son chauffeur particulier. Il avait une cage avec une minuscule chouette chevêche. Pour garder le contact si le couple Granger voulait de l'aide avec les petits.

Pétunia lui déclara qu'elle était la tutrice légale de ses neveux, qu'il était leur représentant magique et que Dumbledork, qui l'avait prise pour une conne pouvait se mettre sa prétention de tutorat sur les jumeaux bien profond dans un lieu qui ne voyait jamais le soleil.

Severus laissa échapper un rire clair. L'avenir allait être joyeux si Pétunia ne changeait pas d'attitude. Pourvu qu'elle n'en change pas, il avait vraiment besoin de rire.

\- Je te dépose ?

\- J'espère bien que tu me ramènes ! Stupide sorcier.

 **Blabla de fin de chapitre**

 **Pétunia est complètement OOC mais bon, c'est un UA donc je fais bien ce que je veux !**

 **Des com' ?**


	6. Chapter 5 : Mise à plat

**Ami du jour, bonjour, amis du soir, bonsoir, amis Followeurs, … euh… Amis Followeurs, j'ai quelques mots pour vous.**

 **J'ai regardé les statistiques de ma fic et j'ai eut une très grande déception. J'ai 27 followers (c'est cool ) et 14 favorites ( c'est super ) et que 14 reviews : C'EST NAZISSIME !**

 **Parce que il vous faut savoir que au total, seuls SEPT personnes se sont données la peine de laisser un commentaire !**

 **Je me doute que mon histoire vous plaît, ou du moins a piqué votre intérêt parce que sinon, vous n'auriez pas mis les follows, mais zut (pour rester polie), à la fin !**

 **J'ai l'impression de parler dans le vide et c'est très très pénible ! Je sais même pas pourquoi vous m'avez mis en follower ! Parce que l'idée de faire de Draco et Harry des jumeaux vous plaît, parce que c'est un UA, parce que Les jumeaux peuvent tout faire changer grace à leur souvenirs, parce que Pétunia vous a fait marrer, parce que Voldy mange de la tarte à la fraise , parce que …**

 **Je ne sais pas si vous écrivez, mais c'est assez frustrant pour l'auteur de savoir qu'on a des gens qui nous suivent sans jamais savoir ce qu'ils pensent. Personnellement j'écris pour le plaisir et aussi en fonction des réactions du lectorat. Or quand le lectorat a autant de réactivité qu'un poisson mort, ca devient lassant !**

 **Actuellement j'écris pour Nahel, EldaThen, TeZuKa j, keloush, brigitte26, Etrelly et serusia, les seul(e)s a m'avoir laissé un commentaire même si c'était seulement pour dire que c'était « très étrange ». Je demande pas un pavé mais juste une réaction !**

 **Mes revieuweurs/revieuweuses, je vous adore, MERCI !**

 **Normalement j'ai fini de râlé et j'espère que les poissons morts reviendront à la vie…**

 **.**

 _Blablabla : paroles télépathiques entre les jumeaux_

 _ **Blablabla : Lettres**_

.

 **Chapitre 5 : Mise à plat**

.

 _\- Potter ?_

 _-…_

 _\- Oh ! Potter !_

 _-…_

 _\- Bordel, Harry tu vas me répondre à la fin !?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce tu veux Malfoy ?_ grogna Harry.

Draco soupira. Son « frère » se décidait enfin à sortir de son mutisme. Depuis quatre jours, depuis l'attaque de Face-de-Serpent, Harry avait refusé à chaque fois de répondre à ses appels mentaux.

 _\- Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là._

 _\- Y a rien a dire._

Draco soupira longuement. Il devait rester calme. Zen.

 _\- Bon sang, Potter, je te rappelles que tu es adulte ! Agit en tant que tel ! Nos parents sont morts ! Réagit !_

 _\- C'est «_ _nos » parents maintenant ?_ Fit sarcastiquement Harry.

Draco grogna. Si le sorcier qui partageait son nouveau patrimoine génétique commençait à faire sa foutue tête de mule, il n'était pas sortie de l'auberge. Néanmoins, il soulevait une question intéressante. Depuis quant les Potter étaient « ses » parents ? Bonne question. Cela s'était juste fait. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de réponse. Enfin bref.

 _\- Potter, tu me gonfles. Nos parents sont MORTS, tués par Face de Serpent. Et nous, il a échoué. Tu me dois des explications parce que putain Potter, on a survécu à l'AVADA !_

Oui, il était un peu hystérique. Un peu. Mais zut quoi, ce n'est pas tout les jours ça arrive. Nom de Merlin, il avait survécu au sort de la mort. Et puis l'autre guignol de balafré avait dit vouloir changer les choses. Il l'avait même privé de sa mort pour son « Grraaaand Projet ». Mais, là, c'était vraiment mal barré.

Harry soupira avant de prendre la parole.

 _\- Oui. Oui on a survécu et oui je te doit quelques explications._

 _\- Je suis tout ouïe._

 _\- Un Malfoy qui fait des blagues, j'aurais tout vu._

 _\- Par un étrange concourt de circonstances dont tu es l'investigateur, je ne suis plus un Malfoy. J'attends tes explications maintenant._ Répondit hautainement Draco tout en souriant.

 _\- C'est compliqué. J'ai fait une connerie._

 _\- Pour changer._

 _\- Les Norns m'ont expliqué qu'il y avait des règles à respecter pour faire ce que je leur ai demandé. Tu as sacrifié un sens, mais j'ai également payé. Dix événements clés. Dix événements inchangés et inchangeables. Et comme un con, j'ai dit oui, sans même savoir quels seraient les événements en questions._

 _\- Je suppose que l'attaque de Voldy et que la mort de nos parents étaient des événements clés._

 _\- Tu as raison. Mais ce n'est pas le seul événement clé de cette soirée. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les capacités de Voldemort._

 _\- Fou, puissant, avide de contrôle, versé dans les arts sombres, très puissant, paranoïaque, fourchelangue et taré._

 _\- Pas mal. Mais tu oublies obnubilé par l'immortalité. C'était sa quête principale, avant même le pouvoir. Et pour atteindre cet objectif, il a créé des Horcruxes. Tu sais ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Évidement Potter. Je suis un Mal… Attends « DES » ?_

 _\- Oui. « DES »._

 _\- Mais il est complètement taré ! Combien ?!_

 _\- Lors de la bataille de Poudlard en 1997, il en avait créé sept. Mais je crois qu'a cette époque, il n'en a que six._

 _\- Couper son âme en huit, ou en sept, faut être complètement malade. Pas étonnant qu'il soit totalement fou._

 _\- Et tu ne sais pas le pire. J'étais devenu un Horcruxe dans l'autre coté. Et ici aussi._

 _\- Oh par le string de Morgane…_

 _\- T'en fait pas, je ne le suis plus. Être un Maître de la Mort a des avantages._

 _\- Tu as détruit l'Horcruxe ?_

 _\- Ben…_

 _\- P.O.T.T.E.R… fit menaçant Léo._

 _\- Je n'ai plus de morceau d'âme et toi non plus._

 _\- QUOI !_

Léo commença à hyperventiler. Il était, avait été un… un… un réceptacle pour un bout de Voldemort. C'était dégueulasse !

 _\- J'ai envoyé les Horcruxes à la Mort. Mais je crois que ça aura quelques répercussions. Il se pourrait qu'on ai récupéré quelques talents de Tom._

 _\- Le fourchelangue ?_

 _\- Possible. Faudra faire des tests._

Léo réfléchit. Finalement, ils s'en sortaient pas trop mal. Harry avait mis en lumière les événements du trente et un. Maintenant il fallait qu'il lui en dise plus sur les personnes chez qui ils avaient été déposés. D'ailleurs à ce propos, il était indigné. Ils avaient été laissé sur un paillasson. Un paillasson ! S'il savait qui était l'abruti qui avait laissé deux petits enfants dans une telle situation, il…

 _\- C'est Dumbledore._

 _\- Arrête de lire mes pensées, c'est malpoli. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu sais sur les gents chez qui nous sommes._

 _\- Sur ce point là, je ne serais pas d'une grande aide. Les Tisseuses ont bousculé cet événement. La femme est ma tante. Pétunia. Mais de l'autre coté, elle vivait dans une maison, dans le Surrey avec son époux, Vernon Dursley._

 _\- Sauf qu'on est dans un appartement._

 _\- Et que l'homme qu'on a vu n'est pas Vernon. Et que le peu qu'on ai côtoyé Pétunia, elle a été… gentille._

 _\- En même temps, on est là depuis deux jours._

 _\- Merci de ton soutient Léo. Merci, vraiment._

.

….

.

Pétunia regarda ses deux neveux dormir. Ils étaient adorables. Et ils n'étaient pas pénibles. Ils faisaient leurs nuits. Contrairement à Hermione et Dudley au même age.

Les deux enfants avaient été envoyé chez leur grand-parents paternels quelques jours, le temps que leurs parents gèrent l'arrivée des jumeaux. Pétunia était allée à Gringotts la veille et aujourd'hui elle s'occupait des funérailles de sa sœur et de son mari.

Grâce aux Gobelins, les corps avaient été transférés au la morgue de l'Hôpital Saint Bart. Pétunia avait contacté les Pompes funèbres qui s'étaient déjà occupées de ses parents. C'était une petite entreprise pas très chère mais leurs services étaient de qualité.

L'enterrement aurait lieu dans quatre jours. Lily et James Potter seraient enterrés aux cotés de Edgard et Margaret Evans. La cérémonie se ferait en petit comité, il y aurait ses beau-parents et peut-être Severus. Et c'est tout. Les autres sorciers pouvaient aller se faire cuire un œuf.

Elle allait aussi devoir jeter un coup d'œil au relevé bancaire du compte des petiots. Heureusement qu'avec son travail au pub, elle avait déjà dut faire des comptes. C'était pénible au possible, mais obligatoire.

Ensuite, une fois que Marc serait rentré du travail, il faudrait allé cherché les enfants et leur expliquer que désormais ils avaient deux petits frères. Pétunia redoutait un peu ce moment. Mione et Dud avaient une relation très fusionnelle. Ils risquaient de mal prendre l'arrivée de Léo et Harry… Ba, avec Marc, ils géreraient au fur et à mesure.

.

…..

.

Finalement, la rencontre entre tous les enfants s'était très bien passé. Dudley avait été ravi de pouvoir être un « grand frère » et Hermione, après avoir boudé qu'elle aurait préféré une sœur, avait demandé à sa mère si elle pouvait habiller les jumeaux avec ses habits de poupée.

Marc avait dit non mais, dans son dos, Pétunia avait fait un clin d'œil à sa fille. Si elle était sage, peut être qu'elle l'aiderai à déguiser ses cousins. De toute façon, Hermione le ferait, autant qu'elle surveille pour éviter une catastrophe.

Marc avait trouvé un lit parapluie où dormiraient les jumeaux en attendant qu'ils déménagent. Parce évidement, dans leur petit appartement, ils ne tenaient pas à six. Franchement mais à quoi pensait Dumblegum ?

Question idiote. C'était un sorcier. Donc il était con. Et il ne pensait pas à la charge que représentait deux enfants en bas age. Crétin.

Bon, d'accord, Marc et elle songeait sérieusement à déménager depuis un petit moment. Ils avaient même sélectionné leur futur domicile, un grand duplex situé juste en face de son Pub.

Ils attendraient un peu pour le déménagement. Attendre que les choses se soient un peu tassées, que l'enterrement soit passé ainsi que la lecture du testament de Lily. Attendre le crédit de la banque et la signature du contrat. Ils tiendraient bien encore quelques mois à six dans leur petit appartement.

Aujourd'hui ils enterraient Lily et James. Le cimetière était au Nord de Londres. Grand et ombragé par les arbres. La tombe était en granit noir et fleurit de lys, de marguerites et de roses. Il y avait une simple inscription _« A ma sœur et mon beau-frère, partis trop tôt pour protéger les leurs. »_ gravée dans la pierre.

Pétunia n'avait pas vu Snape mais elle savait qu'il était là, quelque part dans le cimetière. Pour Lily. Elle savait qu'il était là car elle n'avait pas commandé d'orchidées blanches. Snape si. Pour Lily.

Les jumeaux étaient sages, trop sages, comme s'il savaient que c'étaient leur parents qu'on mettait en terre. Léo et Harry, respectivement dans les bras que Marc et Pétunia, fixaient la tombe fraîchement scellée avec des yeux tristes. Ces gosses n'étaient pas normaux. Trop sages, trop… matures. Des enfants de dix-huit mois ne devraient pas être capables de comprendre ce qui se passaient ici !

.

…..

.

Severus regarda une énième fois la lettre. La minuscule chevêche qu'il avait offert à Pétunia lui avait apporté sa première lettre. Le sorcier avait été surprit de voir arriver la chouette avec du courrier mais il avait été encore plus surprit en lisant la lettre.

 _ **« Bonjour Snape.**_

 _ **Franchement j'ai de gros doute sur ton moyen de distribution de courrier mais bon… Le piaf a été nommé Mentos, comme la marque de chewing-gum. C'est ma fille qui a trouvé le nom donc tu n'as pas le droit de faire un seul commentaire. Mais ça, ça n'a pas d'importance.**_

 _ **Le 7 novembre aura lieu la lecture du testament de James et Lily Potter. J'espère que tu recevras la lettre à temps même si j'ai de gros doutes. J'aimerais que tu viennes à la lecture.**_

 _ **Cordialement,**_

 _ **Pétunia Grangers »**_

Severus avait ricané en lisant la lettre. La moldue grandement sous estimé la vitesse des chouettes postales. Elle s'y était prit plusieurs jours en avance. Severus avait donc reçut la lettre largement avant la date de la lecture du testament.

Celle-ci ayant lieu un samedi, il pourrait y aller sans que son patron râle. Le vieux cornichon d'apothicaire était insupportable. Peut-être qu'il accepterait l'offre d'emploi de Dumbledore comme professeur de potion pour la prochaine rentrée. A voir.

A Gringotts Severus avait retrouvé Pétunia. Comment la moldue avait réussi à aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'était un mystère. Et elle n'avait rien dit, affichant son petit sourire suffisant pour seule réponse.

Ils avaient rejoints le bureau de l'exécutant testamentaire des Potter. C'était un vieux sorcier tout rabougrit qui travaillait avec les Gobelins depuis plusieurs décennies.

Le vieil homme observa Pétunia avec dédain mais les présences de Severus et de Gornuk le banquier de la Tutrice des Héritiers Potter l'empêchèrent de dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Il se contenta donc de grommeler dans sa barbe qu'il était inacceptable qu'une « sale moldue » soit ici. Severus se contint pour ne pas lui lancer un sort de son cru mais se promis d'envoyer anonymement une bouteille de vin empoisonné au gêneur une fois la lecture finie.

Le couple Potter laissait des lettres à Sirius Black, à Alice et Franck Longdubat, et à divers autres sorciers et sorcières. A Rémus Lupin, les Potter laissaient la somme de 1000 galions ainsi qu'une longue lettre, très longue lettre. De son coté, Lily laissait à Severus une lettre toute aussi longue que celle de Lupin, toutes ses notes de potion ainsi qu'une bourse de 500 galions pour continuer ses recherches.

Le reste de la très grande fortune des Potter allait aux jumeaux. Le couple souhaitait que les jumeaux soient élevés par leurs parrains, ou si ceux-ci étaient dans l'incapacité de le faire, qu'ils soient mis sous la garde de Pétunia Evans.

\- Les lettres seront envoyés à leur destinataire déclara Gornuk avant de guider ses clients vers la sortie.

Pétunia hocha la tête. Elle ne connaissait aucunes des personnes nommées par sa sœur excepté Snape. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à les connaître. Que Maître Gornuk s'occupe de tout, c'était parfait.

En sortant elle écrasa malencontreusement les pieds du stupide sorcier qui l'avait insultée. Quel dommage qu'elle ai mis ses talons aiguilles ce jour précis...

.

…..

.

- _Granger !? GRANGER !_

 _\- J'ai entendu Léo ! Pas la peine de gueuler !_

 _-_ _Nan mais GRANGER quoi !_ tempéra Draco.

 _\- Je suis sous le choc moi aussi, pas la peine d'en remettre une couche !_

 _\- Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais ! De tous les coups foireux que tu pouvais me faire, il a fallut que ce soit ca ! Frère adoptif de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout !_

 _-_ _Tu crois qu c'était prémédité !?_ S'exclama Harry en comprenant les sous-entendus de son « frère ».

 _-_ _Oui._ confirma d'un bloc l'ancien blondinet.

 _\- Et ben non figure toi ! Normalement Hermione et mon cousin Dudley ont notre âge. Tout a changé !_

 _\- C'est ce que tu voulais je te rappelle !_

 _-_ _Oui ! Mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça… Je suis plus très sur de moi sur ce coup…_ avoua Harry à voix basse.

 _\- Pour changer ! Bah, fais pas la tronche Potter, tu as un super soutient en ma parfaite présence._

 _\- Tu te fous de moi Léo ?_

 _\- A peine._

 _\- Je te hais._

 _\- Niark. Niark._

.

 **Blabla de fin de chapitre.**

 **Les reviews sont le carburant des auteurs, surtout quand ceux-ci ont d'autres fics en cours qui demandent leur attention et que leurs autres lecteurs sont très réactifs...  
**

 **Je finirai l'histoire dans tout les cas, ca risque juste d'etre... plus lent.**


	7. Chapter 6 : Plan et biberon

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _Blablabla : paroles télépathiques entre les jumeaux_

 **Blablabla : français**

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 6 : Des questions et des biberons**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- Lala lilali lou, lala lilali lou, lala..._

 _\- Par les strings léopards de Dumbledore, Harry, arrête de chanter !_

 _\- J'ai cette fucking chanson dans la tête depuis TROIS JOURS ! Alors j'estime que j'ai droit de faire profiter de ma peine le monde entier. Et tu es le seul actuellement disponible. Désolé. Lalali..._

 _\- Je te propose un truc. Tu ne chantes plus cette horripilante, désagréable et stressante chanson que j'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître et tu réponds à mes questions._

 _\- … Lilaaaah… Ah… Okay. Ça marche. Envoie tes questions._

 _\- J'en ai plusieurs. Premièrement c'était qui ce type en blouse blanche chez qui Pétunia m'a amené ?_

 _\- Tu es allé chez un ORL, c'est un médecin spécialisé des oreilles, du nez et de la gorge._

 _\- Un médicomage moldu._

 _\- Tu commences à saisir le principe._

 _-_ _Fous-toi de moi, j'te dirais rien._ Grommela Léo encore vexé de la crise de fou rire qu'avait eut Harry lorsqu'ils étaient allés chez le pédiatre.

Le brun avait été médusé d'apprendre que son ancienne némésis ne connaissait rien de rien au Monde Moldu. Dans la vision des sorciers, même à la fin du XXI ème siècle lors de la mort de Draco, les médecins étaient des vieilles biques pratiquant les saignées et coupant des membres à la scie. Autant dire qu'Harry en avait pleuré de rire.

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime frérot. Le médecin a examiné ton ouïe._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Je suis sourd par la faute des trois grognasses, c'est magique, y a rien à faire._

Oui, malgré déjà quasiment deux mois à vivre dans le silence, Léo ne s'était pas habitué et il en voulait encore terriblement aux Norns.

 _\- Mais il n'y a que nous qui le savons. C'est une chose normale pour des parents que de consulter des spécialistes quand leur enfants a visiblement un problème. L'ORL a détecté une surdité profonde. Ta perte d'audition étant totale, le type a dit aux parents de commencer tout de suite l'apprentissage du langage des signe._

 _\- Langage des… sont tarés les moldus._

 _-Mais non ! Au contraire, ils sont très pragmatiques. Le langage des signes permet de communiquer avec des personnes muettes ou/et sourdes. Pétunia et Marc sont entrain de chercher des cours pour apprendre à le parler._

 _\- Et donc je vais l'apprendre._

 _\- Toi, moi, Hermione, Dudley et même Grand'Ma. Tout le monde va l'apprendre. On pourra enfin communiquer sans dormir._

 _\- Mouais…_ Léo ne pouvait que confirmer. C'est ingénieux. Il ne savait pas comment les sorciers géraient les handicaps sensitifs. Il n'en n'avait jamais entendu parlé de toute sa longue vie. Décidant d'y réfléchir plus tard, il repris.

 _\- J'ai pas fini avec mes questions. Celle-ci était la plus simple._

 _\- Tu me fais peur Léo._

 _\- Mais non. Mais non. N'aie pas peur, aie confiance. Je voulais juste parler des Horcruxes._

 _\- Et merde…_

 _\- Ah non, cette fois tu n'esquives pas l'interrogatoire Potter !_ Grinça Léo, fatigué de le voir se défiler à chaque fois _. Parle moi de ces saloperies et de ce que tu as prévu !_

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Prends moi pour un crétin. Je sais très bien qu'avec ton foutu complexe du héro, tu vas vouloir agir le plus rapidement possible._

Harry grommela dans sa barbe, faisant sourire Léo. Il commençais à cerner son ancien meilleur ennemie de petit frère. Il réussissait même à le piéger. Comme avant… C'était l'bon temps...

 _\- Je veux les détruire le plus vite possible afin de pouvoir empêcher qu'il ne revienne. Dans l'autre réalité Voldy avait 6 horcruxes en 1980. Le médaillon de Serpentard, le diadème de Serdaigle, la coupe de Poursouffle, le journal de Tommychou et la bague des Grauts. Et moi… Il a créé Nagini en 96 seulement._

 _\- Donc si j'ai tout suivit, ici il en a créé 7 vu que j'étais compris dans le lot… Comme tu a détruit ceux qu'on « abritait », il n'en reste plus que 5. Tu sais où les trouver ?_

 _\- Oui. Le médaillon est dans une grotte ou dans la maison des Black, le diadème à Poudlard, la coupe à Gringott, le journal chez les Malfoy et la bague dans un trou paumé dont je connais l'adresse. Enfin, ça c'était de l'autre coté._

 _\- Et bien, on va croiser les doigts pour que leurs localisations n'aient pas changé._

 _\- Ouaip._

 _\- Et tu sais comment les récupérer ?_

 _\- Plus ou moins. Le diadème, il suffit d'attendre, le journal pareil en espérant que Lucius le donne à nouveau à Ginny, le médaillon et la coupe seront plus problématique mais la bague sera la plus simple vu qu'elle est dans une maison abandonnée. Un simple transplanage et le tour est joué._

 _\- Tu as oublié un léger détail._

 _\- Hein…_

 _\- ON A PAS DEUX ANS TRIPLE BUSE !_

 _\- Euh… Oui, léger problème._

 _\- Personne ne prendra des gosses au sérieux si on déclare que Voldy est sur le retour. Il suffit de voir comme cette stratégie a bien fonctionné l'année des BUSES. Même le Grand Manitou te regardera de travers si tu lui balance le dossier à 11 ans. On est même pas censé connaître l'existence de ces monstruosités et encore moins leur nombre et leur localisation! On est censé être des gamins avec une intelligence et la capacité de raisonnement d'enfants !_

 _\- Sauf si on est des surdoués…_

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Dans l'autre dimension, Dudley a eu une fille qui était un génie. Elle a apprit à lire et écrire seule à 3 ans et elle avait une putain de mémoire et une capacité de déduction et de réflexion hors du commun. Elle pouvait philosopher avec les plus grands et te résoudre des problèmes de mathématiques sur lesquels même des scientifiques peinaient. Elle tenait ca de son grand-père paternel, un certain Cumberbatch si ma mémoire est bonne._

 _\- Mouais, ca pourrais le faire si le principe existait chez les sorciers. Un surdoué en magie, ça ne s'est jamais vu. Même Dumbledore a eut une scolarité normale._

 _\- Harmony était une surdouée._

 _\- Ah, oui, c'est vraie. Ton américaine… Elle avait un caractère encore plus pourri que celui de Théo, et c'est dire !_

 _\- Je l'aimais bien._

 _\- Toute la Grande Bretagne magique savait que tu l'aimais bien._ soupira Léo désabusé _. Tous les journaux attendaient votre mariage et l'arrivée d'un Potty junior. Ils ont été très déçus quand vous vous êtes séparés._

 _\- A l'époque je savais déjà que j'allais partir. Je ne voulais pas lui briser le cœur…_

 _\- Parce que tu pense qu'elle a bien prit la nouvelle ?_

 _\- Étant donné qu'elle m'a cassé deux dents quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus la voir, je me doute qu'elle ne l'a pas BIEN prit. Je n'ai plus jamais eut de nouvelles d'elle…_

 _\- Elle s'est noyée sous le boulot et n'est sortit de sa dépression que lorsqu'elle a rencontré un Moldu, un policier américain. Un certain Daniel Williams si je me souviens bien._

 _\- Comment es-tu au courant ?_

 _\- Daphnée travaillait avec une amie d'Harmony._

 _\- C'est bien qu'elle ai continué sa vie._

 _\- Tu sais, le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner quand tu as disparu comme un voleur._

 _\- Ouais, bon, on change de sujet s'il te plaît._

Léo sentit la douleur dans la voix de son frère. Il avait été vraiment accros à son Américaine et la douleur semblait encore vive. Pourtant il avait disparut depuis plus de 85 ans. Les sentiments auraient du s'atténuer. A moins que pour Potter le temps soit passé plus vite… Il faudrait poser la question… mais plus tard.

 _\- En quoi passer pour des génies pourrait nous aider ?_

 _\- Les gens ne chercheront pas d'explications plus loin. Ils ne s'étonneront pas de nos connaissances subites, ils penseront qu'on les a apprises dans un bouquin. Et puis ça nous évitera de trop traîner à l'école._

 _\- Effectivement, ce serait un avantage non négligeable, car franchement, c'est particulièrement déstabilisant de devoir agir comme des enfants alors qu'on est adulte._

 _\- Je suis bien d'accord._

 _\- Tu veux te faire passer pour un génie à partir de quand ?_

 _\- Maintenant !_

Léo pouvait sentir le sourire mauvais de Potter dans sa voix.

.

…..

.

Hermione aimait bien ses nouveaux petits frères. En vrai, c'étaient les enfants de Tata Lily, mais un méchant monsieur avait tué Tata Lily et du coup Harry et Léo venaient vivre à la maison avec eux.

Harry était le plus petit des jumeaux. Il avait une cicatrice sur le front et les yeux verts comme les bouteilles de vins de papa quand elle étaient vides et ses cheveux noirs étaient toujours coiffés comme les pics d'un hérisson. Léo lui c'était le plus vieux des jumeaux. Il avait des yeux verts mais il y avait des taches grises dedans et ses cheveux se coiffaient plus facilement selon maman.

Les jumeaux étaient rigolos. Et ils ne pleuraient jamais. Avec Maman, elles les avaient habillés avec les vêtements de ses poupées. Maman leur avait même fait des couettes pendant qu'Hermione allait chercher l'appareil photo.

Hermione était très fière que la première photo des jumeaux ayant rejoint le Cadre soit de son fait. Ils étaient trop mignons avec leur tutu en tulle rose et leurs mini-couettes ! Dudley avait dit que c'était ridicule mais Hermione était sûre qu'il était juste jaloux. Peut-être fallait il lui proposer de le déguiser aussi…

\- Dis Maman, tu crois que Dudley veux que je l'habille en poupée ?

Pétunia se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de rire devant la proposition de sa fille. Elle doutait que son petit garçon de 4 ans accepte que sa sœur l'habille en fille.

\- Propose lui plutôt de se déguiser en chevalier ou en cosmonaute.

\- Mmmm… Y a Camille que fais de la danse. C'est chouette la danse. Je pourrais faire de la danse plus tard ?

Hermione et sa manie de passer du coq à l'âne. Elle avait vraiment une manière de réfléchir étrange faisant des connections entre des sujet très différents les uns des autres.

\- Tu veux arrêter la gym ?

\- Je sais pas. J'peux aller regarder la TV s'il te plaît ?

\- Non, papa dors. Tu peux jouer avec Dudley.

\- Bof, il joue avec ses dinosaures. C'est pas marrant les dinosaures. J'vais dessiner.

Pétunia acquiesça de la tête avant de retourner à son occupation première : le désossage de ces saletés de seiches ! Elle avait promis à Pilar d'essayer sa recette de paella et dedans il y avait, pour son plus grand malheur, ces stupides céphalopodes.

Hermione s'était installée dans le salon avec ses feuilles et ses crayons. Elle aimait dessiner. Elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait sur son papier. Des arbres, des princesses, des dragons, des chevaliers, des sorciers, des chevaux, des licornes, sa famille avec tout le monde. C'était chouette le dessin.

Les jumeaux étaient entrain de jouer dans leur parc. Ils adoraient empiler les cubes en bois et se jeter des peluches. Ou l'inverse.

\- Maman ! Viens voir !

Pétunia, alertée par le cri de sa fille déboula dans le salon, son tablier taché d'encre et les mains noires.

\- **Merde.**

Évidement les jumeaux étaient des sorciers. Mais pour l'amour de Dieu, pourquoi avaient-ils décidé de faire la magie aussi jeune et DEVANT Hermione ?! Pensa Pétunia désespérée devant le cube de bois qui flottait en scintillant comme une devanture de magasin pendant les Fêtes de fin d'année.

\- Ouha ! C'est beau !

Et pourquoi fallait -il que Dudley décide de sortir de sa chambre ?

Pétunia avisa son époux, qui réveillé par les cris de sa fille, venait d'entrer dans le salon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux aînés qui observaient, subjugués, le cube flottant.

-Marc tu gères. Déclara t'elle avant de s'enfermer dans sa cuisine.

Oui, elle fuyait le combat. Oui c'était lâche. Mais Marc s'en sortirait comme un chef. Il saurait très bien expliquer la Magie et surtout l'importance de ne rien dire à personne. Et il saurait affronter les questions et les réactions des petits à cette bizarrerie.

En attendant elle avait une invitation à lancer et des PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE DE céphalopodes à finir de préparer.

 _ **.**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _-J'ai cru qu'elle allait faire un arrêt cardiaque._

 _\- Une dépression plutôt._

 _\- C'est quand même méchant de lui faire ça. Surtout qu'un sorcier n'est pas censé contrôler sa magie avant ses 9/10 ans._

 _\- Des sorciers ne sont pas censé être la réincarnation d'un Prince de Serpentard._

 _\- Ca va les chevilles ?_

 _\- Oui. C'est toi qui a dit qu'on commençait maintenant. Viens pas te plaindre._

Harry soupira. Au moins, Petunia ne les avaient pas enfermés dans un placard. Elle les avait juste traité de petits diables qui allaient lui donner ses premiers cheveux blancs quand elle les avait couchés.

Le balafré devait avouer que l'ouverture d'esprit dont faisait preuve sa tante dans cette dimension était un changement très agréable. Et son mari actuel était bien plus aimable.

Tomber dans une famille recomposée, être le cousin/petit frère/poupée d'Hermione était étrange et ça indiquait très clairement que le futur avait déjà été bouleversé. Le « Golden Trio » était mort avant même d'avoir pu naître.

On disait qu'un battement d'aile de papillon pouvait provoquer un ouragan. Aujourd'hui Harry était plus que sûr que cet adage était vrai. Il suffisait de voir comme sa simple venue dans ce monde l'avait chamboulé.

Pourvu que le futur ne soit pas plus sombre que dans sa dimension d'origine...

 **Blabla de fin de chapitre :**

 **Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne connais pas de personnes atteintes de surdité et je ne parle pas le langage des signes.**

 **Je m'excuse donc d'avance pour les erreurs et incohérences médicales que je risque de faire (même si je me renseigne) à propos de la surdité de Draco/Léo.**

 **.**

 **Je fais des fautes d'orthographe et malgré les relectures, il en reste toujours, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler :)**

 **.**

 **Pour ceux n'ayant pas vu la note (maintenant supprimée), je repose la question :**

 **On m'a demandée si j'allais suivre le canon.**

 **Honnêtement pour Hermione oui.**

 **Pour Dudley, par contre je sais pas.**

 **Vous voulez un Dudley moldu (comme dans le canon), totalement sorcier, ou quelque chose d'autre (pas assez magique pour être sorcier mais trop pour être moldu) ?**

 **Donnez moi votre avis pour Dudley et aussi pour Hermione (si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle soit une sorcière)**

 **Merci d'ailleurs à tous ceux ayant déjà donné leur avis :)**


	8. Chapter 7 : Diner

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _Blablabla : paroles télépathiques entre les jumeaux_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 7 : Dîner**

Pétunia, aidée par Hermione préparait l'apéritif. La grande blonde regardait avec indulgence sa fille verser les chips dans un bol en en mettant partout. De son coté, elle coupait le saucisson en fines tranches.

\- J'ai fini maman !

\- C'est bien ma puce. Va mettre le bol sur la table et demande à ton père de venir.

La petite aux cheveux broussailleux partit accomplir sa mission en sautillant.

Ce soir, la famille Granger recevait un invité. Pétunia, après important nombre de lettres avait enfin réussit à inviter Snape à venir dîner. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour, elle inviterait de son propre chef un sorcier dans sa demeure, elle aurait conseillé à l'importun d'aller consulter au plus vite.

Il y a quelques années, elle aurait pu tuer un sorcier sans sourciller… ou à peine. Ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui.

Lily était morte à cause de la « molduphobie » de sorciers étroits d'esprit. Des sorciers aussi stupides qu'elle. Pétunia était consciente d'avoir été particulièrement stupide dans son adolescence. Mais elle avait grandit. Elle s'était assagie. Elle avait mûrit. Elle était devenue adulte et responsable. L'AUTRE avait déjà bien modifié sa façon de penser, de voir le monde, mais la mort de Lily avait la poussière faisant s'écrouler l'édifice.

Les sorciers n'étaient pas des monstres. Ils y avaient des bons et des méchants, comme partout. Leurs capacités de destruction étaient justes plus importantes de celles des humains lambdas. Elle avait rejetée sa sœur par peur et ignorance et Lily en avait fait de même par orgueil. Le « C'est stupide, un simple sort de Babel permet de faire la même chose » que lui avait lancé Lily en apprenant que Pétunia prenait des cours de Français et d'Espagnol, lui restait toujours coincé au travers de la gorge.

Pétunia ne laisserait jamais une chose pareille déchirer ses enfants. Elle était plus informée sur la Magie que ses parents, connaissait la médaille et son revers. La société sorcière était coincée au Moyen Age et pourtant les magiciens prenaient toujours les « moldus » pour des arriérés profonds.

\- Tu m'as appelé Honey ?

Pétunia sursauta. Elle s'était complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Marc, tu m'as fais peur !

\- J'ai vu ça. Ria le brun. Promis, la prochaine fois, je frappe avant d'enter dans la cuisine.

\- Adorable andouille. Peux-tu vérifier que Dudley a bien rangé ses crayons de couleurs, que les jumeaux n'ont besoin de rien et que Hermione n'a pas remis le bazar dans la chambre. Snape ne devrait pas tarder.

Marc sortit de la cuisine en souriant. Sa moitié était tendue. Il ne devait pas être facile de passer sur quasiment quinze ans de haine contre la Magie, même si c'était pour le bien des jumeaux.

Dans le salon, le dentiste s'assura que les deux fils de Lily étaient bien installés dans leur parc à jeu. Il observa un instant Harry empiler les cubes de bois dans une grande tour instable tandis que Léo faisait changer sa peluche citrouille de couleur.

Les deux petits diables en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs à Marc et Pétunia depuis leur arrivée début novembre. Ils utilisaient la magie pour faire voler leur jouets, ou pour les changer de couleur. Pétunia avait été surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que les sorciers pouvaient faire de la magie si tôt. Marc lui avait gentillement fait remarqué que c'était peut être normal chez les « Sang-Purs » comme feu son beau-frère.

Évidement Hermione et Dudley avaient découvert les capacités de leurs cousins. Leurs parents leur avaient alors expliqué que Léo et Harry étaient des magiciens, comme Merlin mais que c'était un secret et qu'il ne fallait le dire à personne, pas même à Grand'Ma. Les deux gamins, loin d'être effrayés avaient trouvé ça « trop cool » et voulaient savoir s'ils pourraient faire la même chose.

Pétunia leur avait expliqué que non. Harry et Léo pouvaient faire de la magie que parce que Tata Lily et Oncle James étaient eux aussi des magiciens. Que c'était comme la peau noire de Abigaëlle, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir la même car sa couleur venait de ses parents. Hermione avait hoché la tête en disant qu'elle comprenait tandis que Dudley demandait à sa mère si les jumeaux pourraient transformer les grenouilles en joueurs de foot, parce que les princesses, c'est nul et que le foot c'est mieux !

Les jumeaux avaient donc continué leurs tours de passe passe sous les applaudissements de leurs cousins. Et malgré les craintes de Pétunia, ils n'utilisaient jamais leurs dons lorsqu'elle devait les amener dans un magasin, chez le médecin, au pub ou lorsqu'une voisine passait. A croire qu'ils étaient parfaitement conscients de leurs gestes.

Marc s'arracha à la vision hypnotique de la citrouille peluche qui changeait de couleur pour aller voir ce que faisaient Dudley et Hermione. Les deux enfants étaient dans leur chambre. La pièce était coupée en deux. Hermione, de son coté jouait avec sa poupée Bella tandis que Dudley, couché sur le ventre, dessinait un chevalier.

Pas de morts, pas de chambre dérangée et deux enfants calmes. Parfait. La sonnette retentit et les deux enfants bondirent sur leurs pieds et commencèrent à se battre pour passer la porte en premier sans même enregistrer la présence de leur père.

Mouais… Deux enfants sages… Ca restait à voir…

Marc parvint à calmer les deux terreurs, les attrapa chacun par la main et rejoints le salon où Petunia avait fait s'installer leur invité.

.

…

.

Severus, pour l'occasion avait enfilé un jean et un pull noir à la place de ses robes de sorcier. Il fallait dire que Pétunia l'avait menacé le lapidation s'il mettait ses « horribles frusques sorcières ». Le potioniste avait donc fouillé dans son placard jusqu'à ressortir d'anciens vêtements moldus. Il avait ensuite convertis quelques galions et été allé faire un tours dans le Londres non magique. Il avait acheté des vêtements plus modernes que les anciens pantalons en velours et les vestons de son père.

Il avait aussi acheté des présents pour les enfants de Pétunia et une bouteille de bordeaux pour les adultes. La sœur de son ancienne meilleure amie avait eut la drôle d'idée de l'inviter pour le réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre et il ne voulait surtout pas se présenter les mains vides.

\- Severus.

\- Pétunia.

\- Entre donc sorcier.

Le potioniste entra dans l'appartement. Pétunia le fit s'installer dans le salon et lui présenta ses enfants et son maris quand ceux-ci entrèrent dans la pièce.

Severus n'était pas très à l'aise avec des jeunes enfants. Mais le babillage excité des deux enfants et les cadeaux brisèrent la glace. Dudley était ravi avoir un nouveau playmobile dans sa collection et Hermione s'était empressée de faire se rencontrer Bella et Karol, sa nouvelle poupée. Pour les jumeaux, Snape avait acheté deux peluches, un loup gris et un poisson orange. Les peluches avaient été adoptées immédiatement avec grand renforts de cris de joie et de gazouillis.

Severus scruta les deux jumeaux. Potter ne n'aurait jamais pu douter de sa paternité. La tignasse déjà rebelle du petit à la cicatrise promettait d'être encore pire que celle de James. L'autre semblait mieux s'en tirer. La génétique était une telle loterie…

La seule chose certaine était que les deux jumeaux auraient les yeux de leur mère. De magnifiques iris émeraudes qui retourneraient des cœurs dans une quinzaine d'années. Voyant les deux bambins se battre à grands coups de peluche, Severus sentis sa peine s'alléger. Lily était morte mais elle avait laissé un héritage et grâce à Pétunia, il allait pouvoir veiller sur cet héritage.

\- Léo trouve votre peluche très bien ! déclara Marc tout en sortant les coupes de champagne du bahut.

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en servirait pour taper son frère.

\- Rend moi la pareil ! De toute façon, Harry va répliquer dans pas longtemps.

Amusé, le potioniste regarda les jumeaux se battre à grands coups de peluche. Celui ayant adopté le poisson était Léo et celui à la cicatrice Harry. Le grand brun nota l'information dans un coin de sa tete avant d'accepter la coupe de champagne proposée par Marc.

\- Comment ca se passe maintenant dans le monde magique demanda le dentiste curieux.

\- C'est un capharnaüm sans nom. On sort d'une période terrible où les enlèvements, la torture et les assassinats étaient courant. La société sorcière vivait dans la peur. Avec la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est tout une communauté qui recommence à vivre. Le ministère tente de se redresser, on traque les partisans, on organise des procès, on règle ses comptes…

\- J'imagine que ca doit un peu ressembler à ce qui s'est passé après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale…

\- C'est une bonne comparaison. Approuva Snape. Mon procès s'est passé quelques jours à peine après la lecture du testament des Potter. Des aurors, des policiers sorciers, me sont tombés dessus et m'ont emprisonné dans les geôles du Ministère.

Marc sursauta en entendant cela, se rappela brusquement que Pétunia lui avait dit que Severus Snape avait été un mangemort.

\- Que s'est il passé ?

\- Je suis un maître de potion, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me demandait donc d'en fabriquer, je ne suis allé que très rarement sur le « front » et de plus j'étais depuis le début un espion pour Dumbledore.

\- Pétunia ne l'apprécie pas.

\- Je ne l'aime guère, il joue au échec avec des vies humaines et planifie tout ce qu'il est possible de planifier et même ce qui ne l'est pas. Mais c'est néanmoins un homme d'honneur. Il m'a sorti du pétrin en témoignant en ma faveur.

\- Donc tu n'as rien eu ?

\- Un blâme pour avoir créer des potions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et une forte invitation à travailler avec l'Hôpital de Sainte Mangouste pour une durée de trois ans. Autant dire que je n'ai rien.

\- Tant mieux ! J'ai installé Hermione et Dudley dans la cuisine. Déclara Pétunia en arrivant avec un plateau de petites verrines.

La femme avait entendu toute la discussion des deux hommes et elle était réellement soulagée que Snape n'ai rien. Elle ne faisait nullement confiance à la justice magique. Vu comme leur monde était étrange, les sorciers seraient bien capable de blâmer l'innocent et d'acclamer le coupable.

\- Et ton travail, le procès ne t'a pas causé de problème ?

\- Mon patron a râlé que j'avais raté des heures et c'est tout. Je le suspecte de beaucoup s'amuser de la situation actuelle.

Pétunia acquiesça puis la discution partit sur des sujets plus légers.

.

…

.

 _\- C'est mon parrain !_

 _\- C'était ton parrain._

 _\- Harry, s'il te plait, va t'étouffer avec ton stupide loup en peluche !_

 _\- Tu as un poisson orange !_

 _\- Et alors, il est très beau Bob ! Pas vrai Bob que t'es le plus beau ?!_

Harry se demanda un bref instant si Léo-anciennement-Malfoy avait encore toute sa tête. Puis il se souvint de sa propre réaction devant son nouveau doudou… A croire que la jeunesse du corps impactait leurs réactions...

 _\- Tu connais Severus avant de venir à Poudlard ?_

 _\- Non. C'est quelque chose de changer… Je suis content de le revoir. On avait tant de chose à mettre à plat, il est mort avant qu'on s'explique et c'est l'un de mes plus grands regrets._

 _\- Il a toujours été gentil avec moi. C'était un bon parrain._

 _\- Étrangement je n'ai aucun mal à te croire._

.

…..

.

\- De la magie ? Répéta Snape incrédule.

\- Oui, de la magie, confirma sans se démonter Pétunia pour la troisième fois.

\- Mais ils sont bien trop jeunes !

\- Peut-être, mais leurs cubes en bois ne s'envolent pas tout seuls. Fit Marc goguenard.

\- Par Morgane, de la magie… et volontaire en plus… C'est incroyable et totalement surréaliste…

Pétunia laissa échapper un rire clair.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! Imagine donc pour nous à quel point la situation est « surréaliste » !

Séverus grogna dans sa barbe avant de répondre.

\- Puisque je dois travailler avec Sainte Mangouste, je me renseignerait sur des cas de magie infantile forte.

\- C'est gentil.

\- Demande aussi pour la surdité de Léo ajouta Marc.

Le potioniste acquiesça tout en réfléchissant à la magie des jumeaux. Peut-être que l'attaque du Mage Noir avait débloqué leur noyaux magique plutôt…

Le silence retomba dans le petit salon où les adultes étaient venus boire un petit digestif après un repas de roi. Hermione et Dudley jouaient dans leur chambre et parfois les exclamations de la Princesse Bella enlevée par l'armée de Playmobile parvenaient jusqu'à eux.

\- Connais-tu une certaine Augusta Longdubat ?

\- Malheureusement oui. Pourquoi ? Demanda Severus en frissonnant au souvenir de ce dragon de femme si effrayant.

Pétunia allât chercher une enveloppe dans le buffet avant de se rasseoir dans le canapé.

\- Cette dame nous a envoyé une lettre nous demandant si on accepterai de la rencontrer.

\- Augusta est la matriarche de la Maison Longdubat. C'est une femme forte avec du caractère. Son fils et sa belle-fille ont été torturés par les Lestrange. J'ai vaguement été au courant de cette affaire car elle était jugée au même moment que la mienne, mais je ne saurait t'en dire plus. Pourquoi vous a-elle contacté ?

\- Apparemment son fils et sa belle-fille étaient le parrain et la marraine de Harry. Et de bons amis des Potter. Elle souhaite que les enfants gardent contact.

\- Écoutez, j'envoie une lettre à des amis pour savoir si elle dit vrai et si c'est le cas, recontactez là. Madame Longdubat est une femme intègre, elle ne fera rien qui puisse vous nuire et nuire aux jumeaux.

\- D'accord. Si elle dit vrai, qui sont les parrain et marraine de Léo ?

\- Je demanderai en même temps.

Un bruit de cavale les prévint de l'arrivée des deux enfants. Dudley poursuivit par sa sœur tenait Princesse Bella en otage et Hermione aidée par sa nouvelle copine Karol faisait tout son possible pour la sauver.

Marc songea un bref instant que donner de la tarte au sucre aux enfants n'était pas une bonne idée puis la vielle horloge des Evans se mis à sonner.

Dong…

Dong…

Dong…

Dong…

Dong…

Dong…

Dong…

Dong…

Dong…

Dong…

Dong…

Dong…

\- Bonne année 1982.

.

 **Blabla de fin de chapitre :**

 **Vous avez 3 messages :**

 **1- Pour les retardataires, la question sur Dudley est toujours d'actualité :)**

 **2- Voulez vous mettre certains personnages plus en avant ( notamment parmi les élèves de Poudlard ? )**

 **3 – L'auteur accepte les reviews !**


	9. Chapter 8 : Déménagement et sablier

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 **Blabla = Francais**

 _Blabla = pensées entre jumeaux_

 _ **Blabla = Lettre**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapitre 8 : Déménagement et sablier**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **« Pétunia, j'ai eut la réponse de mes contacts au Ministère. Lady Londubat disait la vérité dans lettre. Son fils Frank est le parrain de Harry et sa belle-fille, sa marraine. Je sais que les Longdubat sont actuellement en soins intensifs à Sainte Mangouste.**_

 _ **Le parrain de Léo est Sirius Black** **(** **un crétin arrogant, immature et un ami de Potter père** **. Mes contacts ne savent pas où il est.)** **et sa marraine Julia** **Fawley** **épouse Bones.**_

 _ **Julia était ma binôme de potion. Une Serdaigle timide mais très gentille.** **Avec ses amis elle avait un** **humour piquant** **assez rare chez les Sang-Purs** **. On a** **malheureusement** **perdu** **le** **contact après les ASPICS.** **Comme Black, elle fait parti des Sorciers dont les dossiers ne dépendent pas de mes contacts. Je n'en sais pas plus.**_

 _ **A ta place je contacterais Lady Longdubat. Elle pourra peut-être t'éclairer.**_

 _ **Je te confirme que j'ai bien eut ton invitation et que je viendrais avec joie donner un coup de main pour ton déménagement. »**_

.

.

.

 _\- Franchement, Harry, c'est magnifique._

 _\- Léo…_

 _\- Non, vraiment, je suis ébahis. Tenter un sortilège d'allègement,soit un sort de quatrième année, sans baguette, à un an et demi…_

 _\- Mon sortilège est parfaitement maîtrisé et très réussi._

 _\- Donc, le carton peinturluré en rose… C'est normal ?_

 _\- Va t'étouffer avec ton stupide poisson orange._

.

.

.

\- Non, je veux pas !

\- Dudley, lâche ce carton !

\- NON !

\- **Dudley Steven Evans-Granger, lâche ce carton IMMEDIATEMENT** **!**

\- NOOOON !

\- Marc, s'il te plaît prend le relais, moi j'abandonne soupira Pétunia.

Marc ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'abandon de sa douce. Il savait que jamais Pétunia ne pourrait lever la main contre qui que se soit. Les actions de l'AUTRE l'avaient profondément meurtrie, trop blessée. Le dentiste s'accroupit auprès du petit diable qu'il avait adopté lors de son mariage avec Pétunia.

\- Et bien, bonhomme, tu sais bien que tu vas le retrouver ce carton…

\- Non, ils vont perdre me jouets !

Aie, effectivement, si c'était le carton de jouets…

\- Mais non...

Dudley accroché à son carton, comme une moule sur son rocher, comme un koala sur sa branche d'eucalyptus refusa de bouger. Marc songea à passer aux choses sérieuses. Il se releva et s'apprêta à prendre son fils dans les bras pour le soulever de son carton quand un cri s'éleva de la cuisine.

\- Cookies !

\- Ouais !

Le garnement, oublieux de son carton, sauta en direction de la cuisine. Et Marc remercia mentalement sa fille pour son intervention… et sa mère pour ses délicieux cookies.

.

.

.

-Pétunia, tu es ridicule.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne lâcherai pas mon vase.

\- Tu es encore plus têtue que ton fils.

\- Bon sang ne saurait mentir.

\- Pétunia…

\- Non, c'est mon bien le plus précieux. Un authentique vase chinois du XV ème siècle ! C'est un cadeau et je ne veux surtout pas prendre le risque de le casser !

\- **Tête de mule !**

 **-** **Hey ! Je ne t'ai pas appris le français pour ça !**

.

.

.

\- Marc ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches bon Dieu ! C'est pas possible, tu portes rien ou quoi ?

\- Henry, je ne te permet pas ! C'est toi qui lambine !

\- Taisez-vous les Anglais !

\- Cette foutue armoire pèse deux tonnes alors cessez de vous battre et avancez !

Moustafa Soulès était venu donner un coup de main au couple Granger pour leur déménagement au 22 rue Spielberg. Il était un habitué du Pub « Black Bee » tenue par Pétunia. Il était même ami avec la grande gérante blonde. Venir aider lui semblait tout à fait normal !

Mais en toute honnêteté, alors qu'il bataillait avec l'époux de Pétunia, un de ses collègues et un autre habitué pour faire passer le meuble dans l'escalier, le grand Turque eut la désagréable impression de s'être fait rouler…. Surtout quand le grand maigrelet en noir passait en ricanant à coté !

.

.

.

Rose Granger était heureuse. Elle avait sa famille autour d'elle, son fils, sa belle-fille, et bien sûr ses quatre petits-enfants. Par le sang, seule Hermione était sa seule petite fille, mais elle adorait Dudley et les deux petits jumeaux l'avait immédiatement charmée. Et puis elle se foutait franchement du sang. Elle avait une famille nombreuse et ca la comblait.

\- Il est magnifique ce dessin !

Rose avait l'importante charge de garder les enfants pendant le déménagement. Elle s'était installée au Black Bee, regardant les deux aînés dessiner et les deux derniers dormir comme des souches.

Entre les feuilles, les crayons, les feutres et les cookies, elle avait de quoi tenir les monstres en laisse encore une petite heure… Après elle irait se battre contre la boite maléfique pour leur mettre un film… Peut-être… si elle avait le courage… Maudite Télévision !

.

.

.

Sevrus ricana en regardant les quatre hommes se battre en portant la vieille et lourde armoire en érable massif. Le vieux meuble, gravé et sculpté était dans la famille Evans depuis plusieurs générations et il pesait très, très lourd !

Le Potioniste était venu donner un coup de main au couple Granger pour leur déménagement au 22 rue Spielberg. Pour l'occasion, il avait enfilé ses vêtements moldus tous neufs. Et, il n'y avait pas à dire, les jeans étaient très confortables, bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait pensé de prime abord.

Il observait Marc, Henry, Maxence et Moustafa batailler pour faire passer le meuble dans l'escalier. Henry était un un ami de longue date de Marc et son associé au cabinet. Maxence était un tout petit français à la langue bien pendue qui travaillait dans une maison d'édition. Mousatafa était au contraire un géant qui devait bien approcher les deux mètres. Il était d'une humeur joviale et possédait un répertoire de juron très étendu.

Snape avait habillement évité la corvée, préférant monter divers cartons. Ceux-ci étaient particulièrement lourds car remplis de bouquins ou de vaisselles, mais un poil de magie informulée avait résolu le problème.

.

.

.

-Pétunia !

-Marge !

-Pétunia !

-Marge !

\- Bon sang, ce que je suis heureuse de te revoir Pétunia !

\- Moi aussi !

Pétunia serra dans ses bras la grande femme aux cheveux blonds cendrés. Les deux femmes avaient à peu près le même âge. Marge était la petite sœur de l'AUTRE mais les deux femmes s'entendaient très bien.

Marjorie Dursley avait suivit une formation scientifique et s'était orientée, le plus vite possible, dans un domaine ultra pointu qui l'avait obligée à quitter Plymouth. Cet éloignement était tout à fait volontaire. Son frère lui faisait peur, il était violent et dangereux ! La chute de Mum n'était pas accidentelle quoi qu'ai dit l'enquête.

Elle avait apprit par hasard l'existence de Pétunia et elle était revenue en catastrophe pour l'aider à sortir des griffes de son frère. Elle avait certainement sauvé la vie de son amie et celle de Dudley en intervenant. Elle avait aidé Pétunia. Elle avait témoigné contre LUI avec joie. Elle le haïssait.

\- Marraine !

Marge attrapa au vol le boulet de canon blond qui lui fonçait dessus. Elle câlina son neveux de sang avec bonheur. Pour tous, Dudley n'avait pas de père, son état civil indiquait très clairement « père inconnu ». Devenir la marraine de Dudley était un moyen de garder un lien sans jamais dire la vérité, sans jamais parler de LUI.

\- Oh, t'as une nouvelle bague ! Elle est trop jolie !

Pétunia regarda la bague, effectivement nouvelle remarquée par Dudley. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ainsi Antonio a fait sa demande. Félicitations !

\- Merci. Le mariage aura lieu en août. En Espagne.

\- Tu pars à Malaga ?

\- Oui. Vous viendrez ?

\- Évidement !

\- Génial !

Marge discuta un peu avec son ancienne belle-sœur et actuelle amie. Fatigué du bavardage des adultes, Dudley repartie auprès de sa grand-mère qui bataillait contre le téléviseur. Marge prit alors un visage grave.

\- Je n'apporte pas uniquement des nouvelles joyeuses…IL va bientôt sortir. Et j'ai peur. Je suis venue te prévenir…

Pétunia frissonna. Il fallait racheter des bombes au poivre…

\- Merci Marge. Je serai prudente. Mais je pense qu'il cherchera une mère célibataire, pas une femme mariée.

.

.

.

\- Messieurs, un petit gâteau de réconfort ?

France Kagobi était une Congolaise d'une soixantaine d'années. Elle était venue en Grande-Bretagne pour pouvoir soigner sa fille atteinte de leucémie. Marie avait été soignée et guérie, s'était mariée et avait eut des enfants à son tour dont la jeune Adélaïde, la baby-sitter d'Hermione et Dudley.

La grande spécialité de France était ses délicieux gâteaux congolais à la noix de coco qu'elle s'était un devoir de faire connaître à la Terre entière.

Avec ses articulations en miette, elle pouvait difficilement aider au déménagement, mais elle pouvait toujours aider les déménageurs.

\- De l'eau ? Du thé ? Du café ?

.

.

.

-Hey ! Lady E ! Comment qu'ca va bien ?!

\- Salut les Sciences Bro'. Toujours aussi en forme à ce que je vois.

\- La reprise a été dure mais maintenant qu'on est remis sur les rails… Ca va. Et ton déménagement ?

\- Ca s'est bien passé ?

\- Tu nous as fait quoi de délicieux pour midi ?

\- Passé, oui,Poulet Yassa.

\- Hein ?

Pétunia ricana. Elle adorait surprendre le trio d'étudiants en faculté de Sciences. Et elle y arrivait régulièrement pour son plus grand plaisir.

\- C'est quoi le poulet yatruc ?

\- C'est un plat sénégalais. C'est du poulet mariné au citron avec beaucoup d'oignons. C'est le gagnan du jour.

\- Ah… Ok. Et quand est-ce que tu nous fais de la bonne cuisine anglaise ?

\- Pour un fish and chips, tu vas deux rue plus loin **P** **etit** **V** **aurien !**

Raph se mit à bouder tandis que ses deux amis se mirent à rire. La cuisine de « Lady E » était très bonne et peu chère. Et puis venir au Black Bee leur permettait d'enrichir leur culture culinaire.

Pétunia, en reprenant le Pub, à la mort du précédent propriétaire avait modifié une partie du fonctionnement. Elle avait mis une boite à idée dans laquelle les clients pouvaient mettre des propositions de plats du jours.

Le concept marchait très bien et vu que la majorité des clients étaient des étrangers les plats variaient beaucoup ! Ainsi, dans la même semaine, le Black Bee proposait des plats espagnols, français, turcs, etc.

Autant dire que le trio des étudiants en Sciences avaient déjà goutté des dizaines de plats différents depuis qu'ils venaient.

Jimmy déposa sa proposition de plats dans la boite à idées avant d'entamer avec joie son poulet.

.

.

.

\- NOOOON ! VEUX PAS ! VEUX PAS ! VEUX PAAAAAS !

\- D'accord, d'accord mon poussin, d'accord, je reste là. Je reste là… là… là… Calme-toi mon bébé… Calme-toi.

Tant pis, les couses attendrons... songea Pétunia en réconfortant son fils aîné en larmes.

Plus tard, elle apprit, en regardant le journal télévisé que le centre commerciale, où elle souhaitait se rendre avait explosé. Fuite de gaz… 17 morts et le double de blessés… Elle aurait pu mourir…Oh mon Dieu ! Dudley lui avait sauvé la vie avec son caprice !

.

.

.

 _\- Tu penses à quoi ?_

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Léo, tu as été à coté de la plaque toute la journée. Pourquoi ?_

 _\- C'est à cause de l'anniversaire de Dudley. Blaise aussi était né un 19 mars. La fête d'anniversaire a remué pas mal de souvenirs que je pensais disparus._

 _\- Bons ou mauvais souvenirs ?_

 _\- Un peu des deux. Les grandes fêtes dans la salle communes, les escapades nocturnes, les tournois d'échecs truqués sont sans contexte de bons souvenirs. Mais Blaise a disparu en 2023. On ne l'a jamais revu. Mais ça, tu ne peux pas le savoir, t'étais plus là._

 _\- Désolé pour ton ami. Je ne le connaissais pas._

 _\- Évidement, pour toi « Serpentards » est égal à « méchants Mangemorts » ! Tu ne connais personne de ma maison !_

 _\- A Poudlard, je compte bien changer ça aussi…_

 _\- Mais bien sûr, Saint Potty va dédaigner poser son noble regard sur nous, misérables petits serpents ! Youpi ! Vive lui ! Faut-il encore qu'ils soient là. A coup sur les trois connasses auront foutu le bordel aussi parmi les serpents._

 _\- Tu es vulgaire et défaitiste._

 _\- ET JE T'EMMERDE PALE COPIE DE MOI-MEME BALAFEE ET BIGGLEUSE !_

Harry se fit la remarque mais un peu tard de ne jamais plus contrarier Léo quand il était dans cet état là. Non, vraiment, un Léo plongé dans de mauvais souvenirs et en pleine crise de mégalomanie était loin d'être un cadeau.

.

.

.

-Hermione, que fais-tu dans la chambre de tes frères ?

\- Je viens de donner Pluton à Léo.

Marc se pencha et vit qu'effectivement, l'ours en polaire blanche favori de sa fille se trouvait entre les mains d'un des jumeaux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il a essayé de tordre le cou d'Harry.

\- QUOI !

.

.

.

 **Blabla de fin de chapitre**

 **C'est pas mon meilleur chapitre celui-ci…**

 **.**

 **Réponse aux reviews !**

 **Je sais plus à qui j'ai déjà répondu par message, donc je remets tout à plat ici :)**

 **.**

 **Merci à Kaori Jade, peralune, metherland (qui m'a fait mourir de rire!), keloush, brigitte26, Rose-Eliade, Nahel, seth42, scpotter, EldaThren, yuuhmm, Mini-Yuya et Yz3ut3 !**

 **.**

 **Pour les revieuws anonymes :**

 **Guest (numéro 1) : Merci pour ta review, ravie de voir que c'est « rafraîchissant », et effectivement, mettre en avant des relations inter-maison est prévu :)**

 **Guest (numéro 2) : Merci aussi pour ton post ! Pour l'idée de base, il faut tirer son chapeau à Nahel, et voici la suite :)**

 **PS : mettez des noms différents !**

 **.**

 **J'ai bien noté qui vous voudriez voir mis en avance et ça m'a amusé de voir que c'était toujours les même personnages qui ressortaient !**

 **Vos avis pour Dudley ont également été pris en compte et je sais ce que je vais faire, donc le « débat » est clos !**

 **Par contre, pour les persos ayant plus d'importance vous pouvez encore vous lâchez ! Et pas que pour les élèves (toutes générations confondues!) mais aussi pour les profs, les aurors, les membres du poulet grillé, les français/bulgares/étrangers, etc !**

 **.**

 **Petite question à propos des Malfoy. Est-ce que je fais apparaître un Draco comme dans les bouquins, est-ce que les Malfoy n'ont pas de fils, est-ce que je fais un Fem!Draco ? Est-ce que vous avez d'autres idées ?**

 **Envoyez vos avis !**


	10. Chapter 9 : Vacances

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _Blablabla : paroles télépathiques entre les jumeaux_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 9 : Les Vacances.**

La famille Granger s'était très vite habituée au nouvel appartement rue Spelberg. Dudley et Hermione avaient été surpris d'être dans des chambres séparées, mais les avantages de leur nouvelle condition leur étaient apparus très rapidement. Et désormais, les enlèvement de Princesse Bella par l'armée de Playmobiles cannibales étaient réduits à un par semaine, au lieu d'une attaque quotidienne. Très reposant pour tout la famille.

La famille avait reprit une routine bien huilée où travail et activités se succédaient. Piscine, handball, gymnastique, piano, solfège, judo et ballade en vélo pour toute la famille le samedi. Et on recommençait la semaine d'après. A vrai dire, le train-train familiale n'était rompu que par les quelques personnes invitées par les Granger comme la mère de Marc, Severus ou Lady Londubat.

Augusta Londubat avait été invitée à venir boire le thé un samedi de mars. Sachant, après plusieurs lettres que les tuteurs du filleul de son fils étaient des moldus, la vieille dame fit des efforts vestimentaires et abandonna pour l'occasion son grand chapeau surmonté d'un vautour empaillé tout en gardant son manteau vert émeraude et son sac à main rouge pétard.

Elle était accompagnée de son frère, Algie qui avait insisté pour venir et du petit Neville.

La première rencontre entre Pétunia Ariella Granger née Evans et Augusta Lysandra Londubat née Fawley fut… tendue.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent en chien de faïence sous le regard blasé d'Algie et celui étonné de Marc. Puis la tension retomba d'un coup, lorsque Lady Londubat tendit une main à Pétunia qui la serra. A partir de là, elles interagirent comme si elles se connaissaient depuis des lustres.

Les deux hommes ne cherchèrent pas longtemps la logique de cette action.

Il n'y en avait aucune !

Le petit Neville, un an plus âgé que les jumeaux, fut accueilli par les deux Potter avec des cris de joie. Les trois enfants, séparés depuis un long moment, jouèrent tranquillement avec une grande complicité. Il fait comprendre par là que l'empilement bancal de cubes dégénéra très vite en grande bataille de peluches où chacun combattait pour sa peau avec des éclats de rires.

Lorsque finalement, Neville et Harry s'allièrent contre Léo, le petit utilisa sa magie pour se protéger des projectiles duveteux à la grande surprise d'Augusta. La conversation des deux femmes dériva alors des couches et biberons au monde magique et notamment à la magie infantile. Algie fut envoyé surveiller les petits et que Marc, voyant que sa femme gérait, alla faire un peu de rangement dans les dossiers de ses clients.

Durant cette journée mémorable, Pétunia apprit que le fils et la belle-fille d'Augusta étaient en Soins Intensifs à l'Hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Ils étaient actuellement dans le coma et les Médicomages étaient plus qu'incertains voire carrément négatifs sur leur chance de réveil.

D'autre part, la moldue blonde apprit que Julia Bones, la marraine de Léo, était décédée. Sa famille avait été attaquée par des suppôts de Voldemort et le couple et le fils aîné étaient morts. La survivante, la petite Susan, était désormais sous la garde de sa tante paternelle, Amélia Bones, une employée du Ministère très prometteuse. Augusta ou Algie, étant des cousins éloignés de Julia, auraient put demander la garde de Susan, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait le cœur à séparer Amélia de sa dernière famille !

.

.

 _\- Harryyyy…._

 _-Ouiiiii… ?_

 _\- Comment tu as magouillé tout ça ?_

 _\- Tout ça quoi ?_

 _\- Le changement de dimension !_

Harry resta pensif un instant. C'est vrai qu'il n'en avait jamais parlé avec Dr… Léo.

 _\- C'est compliqué. Tu sais que je suis le Maître de la Mort._

 _\- Oui. Et ?_

 _\- Et bien, je vais te raconter comment je le suis devenu. Déjà sache que contrairement à ce que pense la majorité des gens, l'histoire des trois frères est réelle. La Mort a bel et bien créé des reliques. Étant le Maître de la Mort, je ne peux pas mourir. Pas par la main d'un mortel. Je n'ai raconté à personne ce que je vais te dire, alors écoute bien !_

Harry pris une profonde inspiration et commença son récit. Il évoqua rapidement sa septième année d'étude lorsqu'il était parti à la recherche des Horcruxes. Des reliques, il avait alors la Cape, un héritage familiale ainsi que la Pierre même si elle était cachée dans un vif d'or.

 _\- C'est lorsque je t'ai arraché ta baguette que je suis devenu, le maître de la baguette de Sureau et donc le Maître de la Mort._

 _\- C'est intéressant mais quel est le rapport ?_

 _\- Ça vient, ne sois pas si impatient !_

 _\- Lors de la Bataille Finale, j'ai appris que j'étais un Horcruxe. Et que je devais me sacrifier. Ce que j'ai voulu faire._

 _\- Tu es un crétin._

 _\- Lorsque Voldy m'a lancé l'Avada, je me suis retrouvé… ailleurs. Et j'ai croisé Dumbledore avec qui j'ai parlé. Il m'a dit que j'avais le choix, que je pouvais revenir chez les vivants ou prendre un train pour aller… plus loin._

 _\- Et tu es revenu, je sais._

 _\- Et bien non, pas vraiment. En réalité, j'ai pris le train. J'en avais marre de cette guerre, marre des sorciers qui comptaient sur des ados pour sauver leurs miches, marre d'être manipuler pour « le plus grand bien ». Je voulais mourir pour retrouver ma famille, pour être heureux._

 _-_ _C'est une logique tordue, mais je peux la comprendre, vu que j'étais heureux de mourir pour retrouver ma femme._ Persifla Léo.

 _\- Que tu es rancunier !_

 _\- Tu m'as volé mon éternité ! Un oeu que j't'en veux ! Et puis c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ton cas Harry ?!_

 _\- BREF ! Le train, au lieu de m'emmener au Paradis, Champs Élysées, Walhalla ou autre, m'a emmené chez celle dont j'étais devenu le Maître. La Mort m'a expliqué que je ne pouvais pas mourir à cause des reliques. Et là j'ai craqué. J'ai pété un plomb. J'ai libéré ma magie, toute la magie alors que je lâchais ce que j'avais sur le cœur._

 _\- Vu ta puissance, les dégâts ont dut être immenses…_

 _\- Ouais. heureusement Héla a contenu la grande majorité de la tempête car sinon le Royaume des Morts aurait implosé._

 _\- Par le string de Merlin…_

 _\- Je te rassure, ce n'est pas à cause de moi, mais à cause du déséquilibre que je créais. Une fois que je me suis calmé, la Mort m'a expliqué qu'il y avait quand même un moyen de revoir ma famille. Que je devais faire appel aux Nornes. Malheureusement, la Reine des Morts ne savait pas comment je pouvais les contacter. Du coup elle m'a envoyé chez les vivants où ta mère a menti pour me sauver._

 _\- Tu lui dois une fière chandelle._

 _\- Je sais._

Harry était conscient de la dette qu'il avait contracté auprès de Narcissa Malfoy. En le sauvant, même si c'était pour des motifs égoïstes, elle lui avait offert la victoire. Si elle l'avait dénoncé, Voldemort lui aurait relancé un Avada. Et ses nouveaux pouvoirs de Maître de la Mort se seraient déchaînés sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Peut-être même qu'Héla serait venue… La face du monde en aurait été changé… Et pas en bien !

Harry frissonna. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce qui se serait passé si Lady Malfoy n'avait pas menti. Il était rétrospectivement mort de peur. Putain ! Une Malfoy avait sauvé le monde !

Le cadet des jumeaux reprit son calme et continua son récit.

 _-Après la victoire, il a fallu reconstruire. Au départ je voulais être Auror mais je me suis vite aperçu que je serai plus utile en politique._

 _\- Quand tu étais là, les sessions au Magenmagot étaient intéressantes, après c'était vide et sans répondant, ennuyeux à mourir !_

 _\- Tu vas me faire rougir Léo. Entre deux sessions, je parcourrait le monde à la recherche d'informations sur les Nornes. C'est comme ca que j'ai rencontré Harmony._

 _\- Où as tu trouvé tes informations ?_

 _\- Un peu de partout, en Amérique de Sud, en Égypte, en Inde, en Mongolie, à chaque fois dans des pyramides antiques. J'ai mis plus de dix ans à réunir les informations, trois à les décrypter et deux à préparer le rituel._

 _\- Et tu es parti._

 _\- Oui. J'ai changé de dimension. Je me suis retrouvé partout et nulle part, dans le néant. C'était très très étrange ! Et elles étaient là. Les Norns, les Parques, le Destin, peut importe le nom qu'on leur donne._

Léo grogna. Il ne les aimait vraiment, vraiment pas. Il en voulait à Harry. Mais les nouveaux souvenirs et leur nouvelle complicité l'empêchait de TROP lui en vouloir. Ça ressortait uniquement lorsqu'il était très énervé.

Par contre, les trois greluches… Alors, elles..., elles, il les détestait ! Franchement, vu la puissance des gonzesses, elles auraient pu se débrouiller sans « son fil ». Fallait pas le prendre pour une chaussette trouée !

 _\- Elles sont magnifiques Léo. Tu aurais du les voir… L'incarnation de la perfection ! Étant le Maître de la Mort, elles ont écouté ma demande. Je ne suis pas le premier à aller les voir. Et je suis également celui dont la demande était la plus sage._

 _\- Sérieusement ?_

 _\- Oui. Je leur ai demandé une nouvelle chance alors que d'autres ont demandé un nouveau monde déjà pour prêt. La différence n'est pas grande mais essentielle ! C'est aussi pour ca qu'elles ont accepté._

 _\- Et c'est comme ca que ton GRAND PROJET a débuté…_

 _\- Oui._

.

.

Il faisait chaud.

Très chaud…

Très très chaud…

Définitivement bien trop chaud !

\- Je fonds... gémit Pétunia en agitant son éventail frénétiquement.

-Fon ! Fon ! Gazouilla en écho Harry

La grande blonde jeta un regard torve à ses fils adoptifs. Ils étaient à la bonne place eux ! Les jumeaux, uniquement en couches s'amusaient sous le ventilateur, au frais. Les peluches de Snape plaisaient toujours autant aux brundinets qui s'en servaient aujourd'hui comme doudous.

L'été de l'année 1982 était particulièrement chaud mais le pire était sans conteste l'été andalous. Mais quelle idée étrange de se marier en Andalousie ! D'accort, le marié était espagnol, mais zut quoi ! Il faisait trop chaud !

Les Granger, une fois que Marc eut négocié avec son associé et eut posé quatre semaines de vacances, avaient pris l'avion en direction de la péninsule hispanique. Le voyage, avait été relativement court et heureusement, car Hermione et Dudley étaient surexcités. C'était leur baptême de l'air et ils étaient à la fois impatients et morts de trouille !

La chaleur caniculaire de l'été andalous avait surpris fortement les anglais.

La famille avait un programme chargé. Ils voulaient visiter Seville et Grenade avant de remonter sur Malaga pour le Mariage qui aurait lieux le 12 août.

Pétunia se félicita mentalement pour avoir apprit le Catalan dans sa jeunesse quand elle dut décrypter le menus du minuscule bar à tapas où ils s'étaient arrêter manger. C'était elle aussi qui guida la famille dans les villes espagnoles et sur les routes. Elle s'était enquiquinée de longues années à apprendre des langues étrangères mais ca valait vraiment le coup !

Marc apprécia grandement le fait que Pétunia arrive à comprendre les autochtones. Lui n'avait jamais apprit d'autre langue que l'anglais et ses trois ans d'allemand ne comptaient pas ! Puisqu'ils n'étaient pas perdus, que sa tendre moitié savait où ils dormiraient le soir et que tous les enfants étaient là, le dentiste s'adonna à sa grande passion : la photo ! Il était un grand amateur de photos, depuis toujours. Il adorait prendre des photos et passa son temps à en faire, immortalisant les vacances.

Hermione allait entrer au CP en septembre. Elle ne savait pas lire mais connaissait quelques lettres de l'alphabet et s'amusait à retrouver ces lettres sur les panneaux explicatifs des musées. La petite frisée resta longtemps perplexe devant les traits bizarres collés au dessus des lettres… Et cet espèce de vague moche collée sur le N… Maman, c'est quoi ca ?

Dudley, de son coté, courrait dans les larges couloirs de l'Alhambra en slalomant entre les touristes. Le blondinet s'était fixé comme objectif de devenir un jour un joueur de foot encore plus fort que Diego Maradona ! Du coup il s'entraînait.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, il se cogna contre des visiteurs. Pétunia, plus loin dans le couloir se précipita pour rejoindre le couple et s'excuser pour la maladresse de son fils. Mais avant qu'elle n'arrive, la femme, une petite blonde menue s'était penchée, avait remis Dudley sur ses pieds et écoutait le petit blond avec attention.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Madame...

\- Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Coupa l'autre femme dans un anglais chantant. Vraiment pas grave. Passez de bonnes vacances.

Pétunia, tenant son fils par la main regarda le couple s'éloigner. Il flottait autour d'eux une atmosphère étrange. Peut-être était-ce l'air absent de l'homme, ou les cheveux blond-blancs de la femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à la dame Dudley ?

\- J'ai demandé pardon. Et puis je lui ai dit que les écailles de dragons, avec du sang de Sombrals et des yeux de scarabée de feu en poudre ça fait BOUM !

Pétunia se fit la note mentale de ne plus lire le bouquin de Snape sur les bestioles magiques aux enfants avant qu'ils aillent se coucher. Heureusement que les jumeaux se contentaient d'observer le monde depuis leurs sac-à-dos porte-bébé sans faire de magie !

.

.

.

 _-Joyeux anniversaire !_

 _\- Ah oui… c'est vrai…_

 _\- Tu vas bien Léo ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment pour être honnête. Je crois que j'ai un méchant coup de blues… Je pense à avant, à Astoria que j'allais enfin rejoindre, à mon fils, ma belle-fille et mes petits enfants, à mes amis, Blaize, Pansy, Vincent et Grégory, et tous les autres… Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour ne pas y penser._

 _\- J'y pense. Mais ils ne me hantent pas. Mon départ est volontaire et j'ai eut du temps pour mettre mes souvenirs à distance._

 _\- Veinard_ murmura Léo fatigué. Il n'avait même pas envie de se disputer avec son frère à propos de son « kidnapping » et de son absence de choix.

 _\- Héla m'a parlé d'une technique pour se détacher émotionnellement de ses souvenirs._

 _\- Approfondi !_ ordonna immédiatement Léo d'un ton intéressé.

 _\- Je sais pas trop comment ca fonctionne. C'est comme si tes sentiments devenaient ceux de ton meilleur ami. Par exemple, tu sais qu'il est raide dingue d'une fille, mais toi, tu peux apprendre à connaître cette même fille et ne pas l'aimer. Là c'est pareil sauf que tu es à la fois toi et ton meilleur ami._

 _\- …_

 _\- Tu as compris ?_

 _\- Mouais… Si je récapitule, tu efface tous tes liens sentimentaux pour en reconstruire de nouveaux. Et tu gardes en mémoire les anciens liens sauf qu'ils ne sont plus actifs._

 _\- C'est ça._

 _\- Ça pourrait être intéressant. Comment fait-on ?_

 _\- Faut que je contacte Héla._

 _\- Je sens venir la déclaration fracassante…_

 _\- Le moyen le plus rapide, c'est de mourir._

.

.

.

Dudley, en qualité de filleul de Marge portait le cousin sur lequel reposait les alliances. Le reste de la petite famille était assise au premier rang dans l'Église. Pétunia et Marc, avec respectivement Léo et Harry sur les genoux, encadraient une Hermione rayonnante. Ils étaient vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours et un grand sourire leur mangeait le visage.

La cérémonie passa rapidement même si seule Pétunia comprenait ce qui se disait. Mais, malgré la barrière de la langue, les Granger surent très bien qu'ils pouvaient applaudirent quand Marge et Antonio s'embrassèrent. Même les jumeaux frappèrent dans leurs petites menottes !

Les mariés sortirent sous des poignets de pétales de roses et de grains de riz. Il y eu un grand banquet, des discourt, des anecdotes embarrassantes, des cadeaux, des rires, des larmes. Pétunia allât dire quelques mots au micro avant de laisser la place à d'autres.

Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, la musique commença, la piste de danse fut envahie par la jeune génération tandis que les vieux restaient assis sur leurs chaises à papoter en grignotant un énième chou de la pièce montée. La très jeune génération avait envahis un coin de la piste où l'age médian des danseurs était de 10/11 ans tandis que la très très jeune génération dormait paisiblement dans son lit parapluie.

Pétunia dansait un rock endiablé avec le marié, Marc parlait d'appareil photos, de pellicules, de sépia et de couleurs avec un des cousins espagnols, utilisant les quatre mots de castillan qu'il connaissait, des schémas dessinés sur la nappe en papier et des gestes pour se faire comprendre. Allez savoir pourquoi, les voisins de tables du duo étaient morts de rire.

La grand-mère du marié et ses amies papotaient en surveillant les petiots de tous le monde, petiots qui s'amusaient beaucoup même si certains parlaient anglais, d'autres castillan ou catalan, voire français pour certains !

Hermione dansait en sautillant au milieu de ses nouvelles connaissances dans une envolée de froufrou rose pale et Dudley avait entamé une partie de foot avec d'autres garçons, avec une nappe en papier roulée en boule comme ballon et quatre gobelets en plastiques pour poteaux de but.

Lorsque vers une heure du matin, après avoir couché les deux loupiaux, Marc parvint, enfin, à avoir une danse avec sa femme, il nota la mélancolie dans ses yeux. Il la prit tendrement quand la musique du slow commença.

\- Toi tu penses à Lily.

\- Oui. C'est son anniversaire… aujourd'hui. Annonça Pétunia en regardant sa montre. Elle aurait eut 22 ans.

Marc ne dit rien. Il se contenta de la serrer un peu plus fort puis l'entraîna au cœur de la piste quand le DJ abandonna les musiques « lentes » pour de la musique plus rythmée.

La vie continuait et quand de mieux pour s'en rendre compte qu'un mariage ?

.

.

.

 **Blabla de fin de chapitre**

 **Coucou chers lecteurs ! J'espère que vous savourerez ce chapitre car c'est le dernier. En effet, j'abandonne l'histoire et… Nan ! C'est une blague !**

 **Par contre le prochain chapitre ne sera pas posté avant août car au camping, j'ai pas internet ! Ni de PC.**

 **Voilà voilà. J'espère que y a pas trop de fautes…**

 **Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **quelqu'un : Tuer l'auteur n'est pas de bon augure pour la poursuite de la fic…**

 **LuunaCrazy : Développer des persos des autres maisons est prévu ! De toute façon vu la liste que tout le monde a fait, j'en aurais pour tous les goûts ! Et sinon, j'ai posté la suite de _La Révolte_ , et je reposterai encore samedi :)**

 **Jonas : Un humour décapant… ca me fait plaisir de le lire ! Mes amis disent qu'il est plutôt chi*nt… Pauvre de moi… Bref, contente de voir que tu apprécies mes personnages et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur !**


	11. Chapter 10 : La Rentrée des Classes

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _Blablabla : paroles télépathiques entre les jumeaux ou pensées_

 **Blablabla : en français**

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 10 : Rentrée des classes**

.

On était le premier septembre et Pétunia était fière. Sa princesse rentrait au CP !

Hermione était surexcitée et la grande blonde était certaine que si elle lâchait la main de sa fille, celle-ci se mettrait à courir partout.

Hermione aimait apprendre. Ou plutot elle aimait découvrir de nouvelles choses. Elle était curieuse de tout et posait tout le temps des questions.

Lorsque Pétunia laissa sa fille partir avec ses nouveaux camarades de classe à la suite de sa maîtresse, la gérante du Black Bee ne put empêcher une larme traîtresse de couler. Bon sang, ce qu'elle était fière de sa fille.

Et que les crétins qui disait que c'était juste un étape normale de la vie aillent se faire cuire un œuf ! Sa princesse rentrait à l'école primaire et c'était exceptionnel ! Ça n'arriverait qu'une fois dans sa vie !

\- Allez, on y va Dudley !

Pétunia attrapa la main de son fils dans la sienne avant de se mettre en route vers la maternelle. Heureusement que sa rentrée se faisait une bonne demie-heure après celle d'Hermione.

Elle jeta un regard à son mari qui faisait l'andouille, un peu plus loin, un jumeaux riant aux éclats sous chaque bras. Toute la famille était là pour assister à la rentrée des classes.

Ils posèrent ensuite Dudley qui rentrait en grande section. Le blondinet retrouva très vite ses copains avec qui il entama une discussion enflammée. Il était moins attiré par le savoir que sa sœur au même age, plus farceur.

Une fois leur fils disparut à l'intérieur de sa classe, Pétunia et Marc reprirent doucement la direction de la maison. Les jumeaux marchaient à leurs cotés, Harry tenant la main de sa tante et Léo celle de son oncle.

Ils marchaient bien. Même Léo, à la grande surprise de son pédiatre. Logiquement, il aurait dû avoir des problèmes d'équilibre à cause de sa surdité, mais le petit semblait être passé outre, à la plus grande joie de ses parents.

oOo

 _-Alors, tu te suicides quand ?_

 _\- Léo ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Ta gueule !_

 _\- Mais !_

 _\- J'agirai à Samhain. Et je ne me suiciderai PAS !_

 _\- Oh ! Quelque part, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçu…_

Harry soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de choisir Malfoy déjà ?

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que Granger aimait l'école depuis toute petite._

 _\- Appelle-là Hermione s'il-te-plaît ! Et je t'avouerai que moi non plus je ne savais pas._

 _\- Et sinon pour contacter ton ange gardien ?_

 _\- Je réfléchis…_

 _\- Fais gaffe à pas te froisser le cerveau Potter !_

Bon sang, mais pourquoi il avait eut cette idée à la c*n de choisir le blondinet peroxydé ?

oOo

Un mois était passé. Hermione adorait apprendre à lire et écrire. Elle était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Dudley de son coté s'éclatait dans son club de foot. Les jumeaux eux, restaient sagement dans leurs parcs à jeu, feuilletant tous ce qui leur tombait sous la mains, des livres d'image aux revues scientifiques de Marc. Ces dernières étaient d'ailleurs très vite mises de coté.

Les habitués du Black Bee étaient toujours aussi atypiques. Les Sciences Bro' commençaient enfin à se plonger sérieusement dans leurs études, Moustafa s'était lancé dans un nouveau projet, France continuait de noyer les habitués sous des montagne de gâteaux à la noix de coco, Élisabeth Potts, la jeune étudiante en médecine, profitait de la vie après avoir réussit l'affreux concours de première année.

Cependant Pétunia était soucieuse. Elle tenait un dessin de Dudley dans la main. Dans un coin de la feuille, elle reconnaissait Hermione avec, apparemment son vase chinois dans les mains. Ça, ça ne l'inquiétait pas. Par contre, le reste du dessin était plus problématique. On y voyait deux personnes allongées dans des lits séparés. Il y avait une femme aux cheveux longs et un homme et à coté d'eux il y avait une autre femme avec un manteau vert et un sac rouge. Augusta Longdubat.

Le problème était tout simplement que Dudley n'avait jamais rencontré la grand-mère de Neville.

Et le pire c'est que Dudley ne se souvenait absolument pas avoir dessiné ça.

Qu'est-ce que signifiait ce foutu dessin.. ?

oOo

Ce soir, c'était Samhaim, le Jour des Morts et Fête des Pommes. Cette nuit, le voile entre les Mondes était fin. Très fin. C'était le moment idéal pour communiquer avec les morts. Ou avec LA Mort. La magie noire dans le sens antique du terme était à sa puissance maximale. Les rituels de protection et de bannissement d'esprits étaient grandement favorisés et conseillés cette nuit.

Il était 23 h et Harry et Léo dormaient depuis longtemps. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils auraient dû faire. Silencieusement les deux petits se levèrent. A la lueur de leur veilleuse ils s'agitèrent dans leur chambre en faisant le minimum de bruit.

Léo sorti la petite boite qu'il avait caché sous son lit. Les meilleures cachettes étaient toujours les plus évidentes ! Il en sorti tous ce que lui et Harry avaient rassemblé ou fabriqué en prévision de cette nuit.

De son coté, le cadet des jumeaux descendit à pas de loup dans la cuisine et récupéra les derniers ingrédients. Harry s'empara d'une pomme et d'un glaçon avant de remonter le plus vite possible.

Dans la chambre, Léo avait étalé le grand dessin de roue à huit rayon qu'il avait fait le matin même. C'était le symbole de la roue du temps, symbole de l'éternité. S'emparant d'un feutre rouge qui faisait des pâtés, il dessina trois runes, disposées en triangle, par dessus la roue. Hagalaz, Nauthiz, et Wunjo. La grêle, le feu du sacrifice et la joie.

Léo pensa à Astoria dont la plus grande passion avait été l'étude des Runes. Elle, elle aurait été capable de lui expliquer ce que signifiait l'association de ces trois lettres. Lui en était incapable. Il savait les tracer contrairement à son petit frère, mais ne savait pas les lire.

Harry arriva dans la chambre avec un grand sourire. Il posa l'espèce de casserole en ferraille moche qu'il venait de prendre dans la dînette de leur sœur aînée. Léo la plaça pile au centre de la roue avant de jeter dedans les clous de girofle prit dans la cuisine du Black Bee, les noix de muscade grillées au sel, le glaçon, un bout de charbon, de l'herbe à chat à moitié séchées et deux fleurs de chrysanthèmes cueillies sur la plante qui ornerait très bientôt la tombe de Lily et James Potter.

Harry tapota la main de Léo et une fois certain d'avoir son attention dessina du bout des doigt un sapin. Son jumeau lui pointa le dessous du lit et le balafré grogna. Pourquoi Léo avait-il planqué la branchette de cèdre sous le lit ? Et tout au fond en plus !

Léo regarda son jumeau se tortiller pour atteindre la branche avec joie. Il adorait embêter Harry. Il regarda ensuite l'autel. Si son p… si Lucius voyait cela, il hurlerait ! Mais en toute honnêteté, l'ancien Malfoy trouvait qu'ils s'en sortaient pas mal pour des gamins de deux ans et des brouettes, vivant dans une maison moldue.

Certes, les noix de muscades auraient dut être fraîches et non pas piquées dans les biscuits d'apéro, de la mandragore ou de la belladone auraient été plus puissantes que de l'herbe à chat mais bon… Ils avaient fait avec les moyen du bord.

Harry arriva avec la branche de cèdre qu'il plaça à gauche de la casserollette avec une poignée de billes d'agates et l'arcane sans nom du jeu de tarot de Dudley. Ils étaient presque prêts. Il ne manquait que les bougies.

Léo renifla de dédain en attrapant les trois pauvres luminions. Ils en avaient coloré un en noir et un rouge avec la magie, laissant le dernier blanc. Il les positionna au-dessus de chaque rune avec soin, laissant à Harry le plaisir de se cramer les doigts avec les allumettes.

Finalement, Harry excédé par les petits doigts malhabiles qui cassaient les allumettes sans les allumer, utilisa la magie pour enflammer les luminions et le contenus de la casserole. Il manqua de mettre le feu à leur chambre mais Léo noya le début d'incendie sous un Aquamenti guère maîtrisé.

Pour ne rien cacher, leur chambre ressemblait à une zone de guerre, entre les marques de suie et l'innondation mais ils étaient prêts ! Et il était minuit moins dix.

Harry s'installa en tailleur, trempant son pyjama dans l'eau sale. Il respirait profondément entrant progressivement en transe. Léo s'agita, son morceau de charbon en main (ils n'avaient pas trouvé de craie). Il fixait son frère, attendant le moment où son cadet ouvrirait la bouche.

Lorsque Harry commença à articuler, Léo traça un grands pentacle autour de lui et son frère. Il maudit sa surdité qui l'empêchait de savoir ce que baragouinait Harry. Un fois le dessin fini, il se mis à en faire le tour intérieur dans le sens anti-horaire tout en jetant des coup d'œil fréquent à son frère.

L'ombre mouvante crée par les flammes des bougies s'épaissit et la température commença à descendre. Sans cesser de marcher, Léo se mit à trembler. Par le slip de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui leur était passé par la tête ?! Invoquer une Déesse ! Et le reine des Mort en plus !

Si jamais ca merdait, ils allaient mourir ! Si jamais cette version de la Mort ne reconnaissait pas Harry comme son maître, si elle s'énervait d'être déranger, si…

Et brusquement l'air s'emplit d'un parfum suave et de bruissement de tissus… Oh PUTAIN IL AVAIT ENTENDU QUELQUE CHOSE !

OoO

Héla était … surprise.

Elle avait été tirée hors de son domaine par un rituel. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis plusieurs siècles. Étonnée, d'être appelée hors de sa demeure, elle commença par rester invisible, pour observer la scène.

La pièce était un champs de ruine, couverte de traces noirâtres et de flaques d'eau. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait celui à l'origine de l'Appel. Et c'était un petit d'Homme de deux trois printemps. L'Accompagnateur était sa copie presque parfaite.

La surprise de cette découverte poussa Héla à traverser le Voile des Mondes pour rencontrer les deux petiots. Tout en apparaissant dans le monde des mortels, la Déesse des Morts scruta l'âme de ses conjurateurs.

Curieusement, les âmes des humains étaient vieilles, bien plus que leurs corps. Et tous aussi curieusement, si leur corps étaient reflets l'un de l'autre, leurs âmes étaient aussi différentes que Frigga et Odin. Pourtant elles se complétaient aussi bien que le couple dirigeant d'Asgard.

Continuant son inspection, la Reine d'Helheim découvrit les filaments noirs qui maillait le centre magique de l'Appeleur. Elle connaissait cette magie ! Elle la connaissait même très bien ! C'était la sienne !

Héla apparut brusquement, faisant sursauter l'Accompagnateur et rompant la transe de l'Appeleur.

\- Qui es-tu vraiment Petit Maître ?

OoO

Léo observait subjugué la Déesse. Elle était… impressionnante. Elle avait la moitié du visage plongé dans les ténèbres de la mort et l'autre dans la lumière de la vie. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe noire sans fioritures.

Léo n'écouta pas ce que disait son frère à la Reine des Morts. Il se contentait d'entendre les bruits de la nuit. Pourquoi pouvait-il entendre ? N'était-il plus sourd ? Était-ce seulement temporaire ou définitif ?

\- ...o ? Léo ?!

L'ancien Malfoy sursauta en sentant Harry lui agripper le bras. Il s'était perdu dans son écoute sonore et dans ses pensées.

\- Héla a accepté de lancer le sort dont je t'ai parlé !

La Déesse observa les deux jumeaux parler à voix basse. Ils étaient mignons.

En lisant l'esprit du Petit Maître, elle avait vu toute l'histoire de celui-ci, son enfance, ses études, son combat, sa victoire, ses recherches, son changement de dimension… Elle connaissait ses motivations et comprenait ses doutes et ses envies.

Il avait été un bon Petit Maître avec son double. Il serait un bon Petit Maître avec elle.

Il méritait son aide et son frère également. Elle les observa chercher quelque chose. Harry se pencha et se tortilla pour atteindre l'objet cherché sous le lit. Une pomme ! Ils venaient de lui offrir une pomme !

Elle gloussa. C'était vraiment un bon Petit Maître !

Héla accepta l'offrande avec plaisir. Elle adorait les pommes ! Puis elle lança le sortilège. Léo et Harry s'endormirent sur place, paisiblement.

La Déesse d'un claquement de doigt nettoya leur pyjama, sécha l'eau, enleva les trace de suie et de charbon, un deuxième claquement et les éléments de l'autel et du rituel se rangèrent ou disparurent pour les cendres. Elle mit délicatement ses petits protégés au lit avant de disparaître pour rentrer chez elle.

Le futur allait être sympathique avec le Petit Maître.

oOo

Hermione courrait heureuse. Elle avait eut son bilan trimestriel et elle n'avait que des points verts !

\- Maman !

Dans la cuisine, Pétunia surveillait les jumeaux qui mangeaient leur compotes. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle tournait la tête, la purée de fruit allait se mettre à voler entre les deux diables.

\- Dans la cuisine ! répondit-elle à sa fille.

Bruits de course dans l'entrée.

Bruit de course dans l'escalier.

Bruit de cou… BLAM ! KRAK !

Pétunia sursauta. Hermione venait de tomber en reversant quelque chose.

La grande blonde fila hors de la pièce, adressant un adieu mental à sa cuisine propre.

Hermione était par terre, au milieu du couloir parmi des débris de porcelaine. La petite pleurait à chaudes larmes en tenant son genou blessé.

 **Merde…**

La seconde victime était le vase chinois. Le précieux cadeaux qui avait miraculeusement survécut au déménagement. Il avait volé en éclat.

 **Remerde…**

La porcelaine bougea. Doucement. Plus vite. Encore plus vite.

Et sous les yeux de Pétunia et Marc, le précieux vase chinois se reconstitua. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais cassé.

\- Ça va aller Hermi, ne pleure pas ma chérie.

Les paroles de Pétunia qui s'était accroupie au niveau de sa fille ne calmèrent pas la frisée qui continuait à sangloter. La blonde attira la petite dans un câlin maternel, jetant au passage un coup d'œil au vase…

 _Ma fille fait de la magie…_

 _Merde…_

oOo

\- Je suis désolé Madame. Nous avons fais tout notre possible.

\- A-t-il souffert?

\- Il était plongé dans un coma de stade 5 sur l'échelle de Glasgow. Il n'a rien senti.

\- Et ma belle-fille ?

\- Elle est en stade de réveil. Encore toutes mes condoléances pour votre perte, Madame Longdubas.

.

.

.

 **Blabla de l'auteure :**

 **Et non, je ne suis pas morte !**

 **Désolée pour la longue attente mais j'ai eu une méchante panne d'inspiration…**

 **Le rythme de publication pour les prochains chapitres sera toutes les deux ou trois semaines, le temps que je reprenne de l'avance dans l'écriture des chapitres !**

 **Voilà voilà…**

 **Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **LuunaCrazy : En lisant ta review, j'ai imaginé une discussion entre Harry et Luna… Le monde de la sorcellerie n'y survivrai pas !**

 **nekow : Ca me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Guest : C'est aussi ce que je pense ! Merci pour ta review !**

 **.**

 **J'espère que je n'ai pas oublié trop de faute dans mes relectures…**


	12. Chapter 11 : Le Dentiste et l'Anmésique

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _Blablabla : pensées_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 11 : Le Dentiste et l'Anmésique**

.

Marc Granger aimait penser qu'il était un type bien, intelligent et rationnel. Il avait eut son lot de malchances et de peines mais le bilan de sa vie restait positif.

Il avait eut une femme formidable qui lui avait laissé un héritage des plus précieux. Sa fille était son rayon de soleil et avait été pendant un long moment son unique raison de vivre après la mort de Daisy.

Puis il avait rencontré dans un pub une serveuse blonde enceinte jusqu'aux yeux à la langue bien pendue. Pétunia avait été une baby-sitter, une connaissance, son amie, son amante, et finalement sa femme. Marc adorait Dudley et le considérait comme son propre fils.

Oui, Marc Granger estimait avoir bien réussi dans la vie. Il avait fait de brillantes études, avait un métier qu'il aimait et qui lui assurait un bon train de vie. Il avait une épouse formidable et deux enfants qui le comblait de bonheur.

La vie de rêve en somme.

Puis il y avait eut l'arrivée des jumeaux. Les neveux de Pétunia, deux orphelins abandonnés sur le palier. Mignons, gentils petits jumeaux et surtout jumeaux magiques…

L'existence du Monde de la Magie avait été un peu dur à avaler. Découvrir, comme ca, au pied levé, qu'il existait toute une société secrète avait été un choc. Les perspectives que cette découverte ouvrait étaient effrayantes.

Après la peur il y avait eut l'incrédulité. Les sorciers étaient-ils à ce point en retard par rapport aux « Moldus » ?

Marc pensait que Pétunia exagérait ses descriptions.

Il avait bien fini par la croire après ses rencontres avec des sorciers.

Plus aucuns hommes ne portaient des robes aujourd'hui ! On n'écrivaient plus à la plume, on utilisait des stylos ! Et les photos ! Bon sang, il faudrait que quelqu'un leur dise que les photos couleurs existaient !

Les sorciers étaient étranges. Complètement allumés.

Peut-être que c'était uniquement l'échantillon qu'il avait rencontré qui était particulier.

Franchement, entre un jeune déjà blasé par la vie, amoureux de la couleur noir et du sarcasme, un vieille qui portait un PUTAIN DE VAUTOUR empaillé sur son chapeau et un hurluberlu qui possédait un crapaud comme animal de compagnie, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions !

Malheureusement, Pétunia lui avait annoncé que tous les sorciers étaient sorti du même moule.

Des fous.

Les sorciers étaient des fous !

Marc avait alors prit la sage décision de tout faire pour que ses fils adoptifs échappent à la folie du monde magique. Il ne laisserait pas ses bébés se fondre dans le moule magique ! Non ! Il les sauverait du port de robe antique et des chapeaux surmontés de créatures empaillées ! Il ne leur achèterait JAMAIS de crapaud et de plumes !

En un an, la vie de Marc Granger avait drastiquement changé. Il devait bien avoué que la magie avait des cotés sympathiques et que les sorciers, malgré leur façon de penser particulière, pouvaient être des gens agréables à côtoyer.

Le jeune Severus Snape par exemple. Pétunia l'invitait régulièrement à la maison pour dîner. Les enfants l'aimaient beaucoup. Hermione l'avait catalogué comme encyclopédie vivante et Dudley comme quelqu'un à initier au foot. Le cas des jumeaux étaient plus particulier. Léo adorait Séverus et se collait à lui à partir du moment où le potionniste mettait un pied dans l'appartement. Harry était plus distant. Un peu comme s'il ne savait pas comment aborder l'homme.

Marc aimait bien Severus. Ils discutaient potions et chimie, débattant sur ce qui était le mieux entre les deux et comment améliorer l'un avec l'autre.

Puis il y avait eut la magie d'Hermione. Marc s'était inquiété. Comment allait il pouvoir gérer trois enfants magiques alors que lui même n'était qu'un simple mortel ?

Le problème se résolu de lui-même.

Hermione ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait réparé le vase. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait cassé, étourdie par sa chute.

Marc était conscient que sa petite Princesse était une sorcière. Il savait donc qu'elle ferait ses études dans le monde magique et qu'elle serait confrontée à la folie des crétins en robes. Il devait donc la préparer à affronter la bêtise humaine poussée à son maximum.

Aurait-il seulement suffisamment de temps pour préparer sa fille chérie ?

.

.

.

La femme blonde observa autour d'elle avec lassitude. Cette foutue chambre aux murs verts pales commençaient à lui sortir par les yeux.

La blondinette était sortie du coma près de deux semaines auparavant. Et depuis, elle n'avait vu passer que des Médicomages, elle n'avait jamais vu un seul visage connu… Mais bon, c'était normal étant donné qu'il y avait un putain de mur blanc dans sa mémoire !

Elle ne savait même pas qui elle était, ce qu'elle était, où elle était… Rien. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien.

La blonde savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à s'emporter facilement, mais là, elle commençait à stresser un poil, à paniquer un chouia et surtout à s'énerver. Si le prochain Médicomage qui entrait lui disait « que les choses allaient s'arranger » en gribouillant des trucs dans son carnet, promis, elle lui refaisait le portrait à coups de poings !

 _Ils ne me disent rien, c'est frustrant à la fin !_

\- Bonjour Alice.

 _Donc je m'appelle Alice. Joli prénom. Assez courant mais pas moche. J'aurais pu tomber sur pire. Cunégonde ou Gertrude…_

La blondinette se redressa dans son lit et détailla la nouvelle venue. C'était une femme toute maigre, d'une cinquantaine d'années qui portait une robe verte, une étole en renard mort, un chapeau couronné d'un vautour empaillé, et un grand sac à main rouge.

 _Atypique._

\- Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous et qui suis-je ?

 _Le tact ? Quel tact ? J'emmerde le tact ! Je veux des infos et la vieille à l'air prête à m'en donner, autant en profiter !_

\- Je suis Augusta Londubat, Chef de la Famille Londubat jusqu'à la majorité de mon petit fils.

 _Oh ! Une femme d'importance. Les Londubat font parti des 28 familles Sang Purs d'Angleterre. Euh… Comment je sais ça moi ?_

\- Tu es Alice Londubat…

 _Maman !_

-… née Grimwalis …

 _Zut, c'est belle-maman finalement…_

-… dernière descendante connue de l'Antique Noble et Pure Famille Danoise Grimwalis.

 _Tiens donc je suis une sang-bleue moi aussi…_

\- Tu as fais tes études à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard dans la Maison de Poursouffle.

 _Poudlard… Poursouffle… inconnus au bataillon._

\- Tu es employée au Ministère de la Magie dans le département de coopération internationale.

 _Par Morgane, que ça à l'air chiant !_

\- Tu as épousé mon fils unique, Franck.

… _mariée…_

\- Vous avez été attaqué par les Mangemorts qui vous ont torturé...

 _Des mang… C'est quoi ce nom à la con ? Ca fait nécrophages !_

-… ce qui a causé ton coma… et la mort de Franck.

 _Non ! Non, ce n'est pas juste !_

 _Minute papillon, si tu as un petit-fils et que Franck était ton fils unique… Je suis… mère ?_

\- Et tu as un fils, Neville.

 _De l'air ! J'ai besoin d'air… Oh ! Les jolis points noirs…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Peu après Halloween, le couple Granger reçut une lettre de la Maison Londubat.

Augusta les informait du décès de son fils Franck, et du réveil de sa belle-fille Alice, respectivement le parrain et la marraine d'Harry.

D'un commun accort, Marc et Pétunia proposèrent de garder Neville le temps que sa grand-mère s'occupe de la paperasse de l'Hôpital… et des funérailles de Franck.

Le petit garçon de trois ans ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Mais il était de nature gentille et calme. Il ne causa aucuns problèmes. Il s'amusa avec les jumeaux, écouta religieusement les explications de Dudley sur le foot, les voilutes et Goldorak et dessina calmement avec Hermione.

Un ange ce gamin !

Lorsqu'Augusta revint chercher Neville, Pétunia l'obligea à rester pour le thé. La vieille dame était exténuée. Elle avait dû enterrer son enfant. C'était une souffrance que Marc ne souhaitait à personne, même au pire tordu de la Terre.

En plus de la douleur de la perte, Madame Londubat s'inquiétait pour sa belle-fille. Alice s'était réveillée de son coma causé par l'attaque des Lestranges. Le problème était qu'elle s'était réveillée amnésique.

Marc, intrigué, demanda plus d'explications sur le cas d'Alice et sur les traitements prévus. Le cas était simple à première vue. La marraine d'Harry n'avait aucun souvenirs. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, pas même de son propre nom. Quand au traitement, c'était encore plus simple. Il n'y en avait pas. Les Médicomages était totalement impuissants face à un tel cas.

Effaré, le dentiste découvrit que le Monde Sorcier ignorait tout de la neurologie et de la psychologie. Ils n'avait ni psychologues, ni psychiatres, ni neurologue. Il proposa donc de trouver un médecin qui examinerait le cas d'Alice.

Particulièrement sceptique, Madame Londubat commença par refuser. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'un charlatant charcute sa belle-fille avec une scie. Tétu, Marc lui fit livrer par hiboux plusieurs revues médicales sur la mémoire et les traitements médicaux pour lui faire comprendre que les scies et les saignées apartenaient à un passé longtain. Finalement peu après les fêtes de fin d'années, Augusta accepta l'offre du dentiste.

Alice, qui avançait complètement dans le brouillard, s'était installée au Manoir Londubat, s'occupant de Neville, recréant des liens avec le petit bonhomme qu'on lui avait présenté comme son fils. La possibilité, même infime de retrouver ses souvenirs la fit bondir de joie. Et qu'importe qu'il faille aller chez les moldus pour cela !

Marc obtint, rapidement, un rendez-vous chez un ami généraliste qui fit faire plusieurs tests psychométriques à Alice afin d'évaluer ses capacités psychomotrices et ses facultés cognitives. Le cas étant assez étrange, le collègue de Marc redirigea la jeune sorcière vers un neurologue.

Monsieur Granger lui obtint un rendez-vous chez le Docteur J.H. Watson, un spécialiste reconnu. Il avait fait jouer ses connaissances et grâce à un ami de fac, dont la femme connaissait la fille Watson, il avait eut un rendez-vous avant mars !

Marc accompagna Alice au premier rendez-vous et expliqua son cas. Pour le neurologue, la jeune femme avait été torturée physiquement par des malades jusqu'à plonger dans le coma pendant un peu plus d'un an, passant par tout les stades de l'échelle de Glasgow avant de se réveiller naturellement.

Le soir venu, Marc résuma brièvement le déroulement du rendez-vous avant d'annoncé le diagnostique à Madame Londubat. Les tortures subies entre les mains des Lestranges suivit de la longue période de coma avait provoqué une sorte d'aphasie mentale annihilant la mémoire individuelle où étaient enregistrés les souvenirs personnels. Ce qui signifiait basiquement qu'il ne restait à Alice que la mémoire collective et les connaissances et réflexes acquis.

Le Docteur Watson ignorait si l'amnésie était irréversible ou pas. Cela dépendait des cas. Il conseilla néanmoins à sa patiente divers pistes pour retrouver, peut-être, la mémoire.

La principale piste était d'aller à la rencontre de lieux et de personnages peuplant son passé.

Alice en fouillant parmi les affaires de son ancienne demeure, affaires stockées dans les combles du Manoir Londubat pendant son coma, dégotta d'anciennes lettres, d'anciennes photos et surtout un journal de bord qu'elle avait manifestement écrit pendant ses études.

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds rassembla des affaires pour plusieurs semaines, retira de l'or de ses voûtes, installa confortablement Neville dans le porte-bébé - magnifique invention moldue, surtout couplée à un petit sortilège d'allègement ! - et parti en direction du Ministère, pour récupérer son portauloin international, direction du Danemark et sa maison d'enfance.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tadas ! Un nouveaux chapitre !**

 **Oui, je suis bien d'accord, il ne se fasse pas grand-chose et on ne voit pas les jumeaux. Mais il y a une raison.**

 **1) J'avais besoin de développer un poil le personnage d'Alice Londubat, car vous imaginez bien que c'est le personnage de Neville qui va changer avec la présence de sa mère.**

 **2) Ca m'a permis de parler un peu de la médecine magique et de la comparer (ici négativement) à celle moldue. On reparlera de médecine plus tard !**

 **3) Y a pas de trois.**

 **L'auteure accepte bien evidement les reviews !**

 **PS : Si l'une d'entre vous s'appelle Cunégonde ou Gertrude, je m'excuse d'avoir critiquer ces prénoms, mais ce sont les premiers prénoms anciens et plus tellement d'actualité qui me sont passés dans la tete.**


	13. Chapter 12 : L'horloge tourne Mme Yami

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _Blablabla : pensées_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 12 : L'horloge tourne Madame Yami !**

.

.

.

Le chapiteau d'un jaune vif, rayé de rouge grenat était imposant. Pétunia observa son époux batailler pour retrouver son porte-feuille au milieu du bazar traînant dans ses poches. Aujourd'hui ils allaient au cirque.

Dudley avait demandé à y aller pour ses 6 ans et sa demande avant été vivement soutenue par Hermione.

\- On a un peu de temps avant le spectacle. On va voir les animaux ?

\- Ouais !

La famille fit le tour d chapiteau pour admirer les animaux. C'était triste de voir le lion et les deux tigres enfermés dans une petite cage où ils pouvaient à peine bouger…

Hermione partit voir le lama accompagnée par son père et Harry. Dudley, lui s'était dirigé vers une tente violette parsemée d'étoile argentées. Très kitch. Un petit panneau annonçais « _**Madame Yami, voyante. Séance gratuite pour les titulaires d'une place pour le spectacle**_ »

\- On peut y aller ?

Pétunia attrapa Léo et le cala sur sa hanche avant de faire signe à son aîné d'entrer.

 _Allons donc voir une fêlée aux boules de cristal._

L'intérieur de la tente correspondait PARFAITEMENT aux clichés. Une lumière vacillante, des draperies suspendues partout, une petite table ronde avec une boule de cristal posée dessus ainsi qu'un jeu de tarot.

\- Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. déclara une voix mystérieuse appartenant à une femme assise dans la pénombre.

 _Ok, plus cliché tu meurs._ La femme avait un foulard perlé sur la tête, de grosses boucles d'oreilles en anneaux, pleins de bracelets et des grosses bagues au doigts.

Madame Yami fit s'installer Dudley sur la chaise et alluma un bâton d'encens pendant que Pétunia observait le reste de la pièce exiguë.

\- Je vois… Je vois…

La mère de famille avait loupé le début de la prestation. Elle regarda la voyante bouger les mains au dessus de la boule de cristal. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien dire à Dudley ?

Pétunia s'amusait à imaginer toute les bêtises qu'elle sortirait à ses clients si elle devait se reconvertir en diseuse de bonne aventure lorsqu'un halètement de plus en plus rapide se fit entendre dans la tente.

Pétunia comprit immédiatement qu'il venait de Dudley.

Avant que la grande blonde ne réagisse, la voyante avait envoyé voler la table et la boule, se précipitant vers l'enfant. Elle lui posa une main sur le front avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux écarquillés et d'éteindre l'encens en faisant un brusque mouvement de poignet avec un bout de bois.

 _MAGIE !_

Pétunia resserra sa poigne sur Léo et sortit de l'autre main une bombe au poivre qu'elle brandit vers la diseuse de bonne-aventure.

\- Qu'as tu fais à mon fils sorcière ? Gronda Pétunia.

\- Rien ! Je…

 _ **\- Les Trois ont fait jouer leurs mains tissant la toile de la destinée… L'avènement de l'Élu aux deux visages approche… Le Chevalier et le Dragon, ennemis et frères ont tout changé… Leur Némésis ils tuerons, mais l'hydre à plusieurs têtes… Le Lige les protégera et le Python les guidera… Les Quatre unies vivront les Ténèbres et le Rouge-Prix lorsque le Deux-Fois-Mort viendra…**_

Pétunia et la sorcière se figèrent en entendant la voix de Dudley, voix étonnamment rauque. La sorcière jura abondamment tandis que la blonde se penchait vers son fils.

\- Maman ? qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

\- L'encens t'a étourdi bonhomme. Tu nous as fait très peur ! Tu devrais aller respirer un grand bol d'air dehors déclara la voyante avec un grand sourire.

Dudley regarda sa mère qui hocha la tête.

\- Tu emmènes Léo avec toi et vous allez voir Papa d'accord.

Le blondinet acquiesça et quitta la tente en tenant la main de son cousin. Aussitôt le pan de tissu retombé, Pétunia se tourna vers la voyante, tout sourire disparu, la bombe bien en main.

oOo

Voyant l'état de tension de la femme en face d'elle, Gemna posa sa baguette sur une étagère et leva les mains en signes d'apaisement. Certes, elle n'était pas face à un animal apeuré ou en colère, mais face à une mère inquiète pour son fils, ce qui était bien pire.

La mère de famille n'avait pas sorti de baguette mais connaissait le monde magique. Donc soit une cracmole, soit une moldue au courant. Au vu du ton agressif, elle n'avait pas eut de bonnes expériences avec les sorciers, donc plus probablement une cracmole.

-Votre fils a fait une prédiction.

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre garçon est entré en transe à cause des encens que je fait brûlé. De toute ma carrière, c'est la première fois que je vois ça.

\- Attendez. Vous voulez dire que mon Dudley vient de faire de la magie ?

\- Oui et non. La divination est une branche de la magie très particulière et très nébuleuse.

\- Donc Dudley est un sorcier…

\- Peut-être pas. J'ai vu des enfants de Cracmols avec de forts dons divinatoires sans être capable de faire léviter une plume pour autant.

\- Je suis moldue.

 _Toute ma théorie s'effondre… Mais dans ce cas, si la mère est moldue, d'où vient le don ? Du père ? Ou alors… Oups ! L'heure !_

Gemna récupéra sa baguette avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de la blonde en signe de réconfort.

\- Le spectacle va très bientôt commencer. Profitez-en et revenez me voir avec votre mari après. Nous devons absolument parler du futur de votre fils.

La sorcière observa la moldue quitter la tente avec un air préoccupé. Ce petit avait des capacités exceptionnelles, il fallait absolument qu'il cultive son don !

Toute en réfléchissant, la sorcière rejoint les coulisses où elle retrouva deux de ses acolytes.

\- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

\- Un petit soucis qui sera, je l'espère, vite réglé.

\- Mouais…

-C'est à vous dans quelques minutes, préparez-vous les filles annonça le présentateur en passant la tête à travers les rideaux.

Les deux hommes du trios grommelèrent. A chaque fois Barton disait la même chose, alors que les règles fondamentales de la grammaire voulait que…

Gemna, n'écouta pas le plaidoyer de ses collègues. C'était toujours le même. Elle se concentra plutôt sur sa forme animagus et rapidement sa silhouette se flouta, laissant place à un grand tigre.

Tous les animaux du cirque n'étaient que les animagus des sorciers y travaillant. Ils n'étaient pas suffisamment cruels pour enfermer de pauvres bêtes alors qu'ils pouvaient les remplacer pendants le spectacle ou créer des illusions à mettre dans les cages pour épater les moldus !

.

.

.

Le 21 avril 1983

Cher Journal,

Aujourd'hui on a reçu une carte postale d'Alice, la maman de Neville. C'est aussi la marraine d'Harry (Alice, pas Neville!). Elle est parti en voyage en Europe au Danemauque, Danemark. C'est encore plus loin que la France.

Je me suis entraînée à lire la carte. Neville et sa maman vont bien. Alice retrouve des souvenirs. Je me demande comment elle les avait perdus. Papa a pas voulu me répondre.

.

Le 16 juin 1983,

Cher Journal ,

Ce soir c'est mon gala de danse. J'ai un beau tutu blanc pour le spectacle. Il est trop joli. Harry et Léo peuvent pas venir. Maman dit qu'ils sont trop petits. Mais Mami a promis de venir !

J'espère qu'elle aura des cookies. Ils sont trop bon avec plein de chocolat et des bouts de noisettes. Miam !

.

Le 15 septembre 1983

Cher Journal,

Aujourd'hui on a reçu une lettre de Marje, la marraine de Dudley. Elle a eut un bébé. Clint dit que les bébés sont donnés par les cigognes et Anna qu'ils apparaissent dans les choux pour les garçons et dans les roses pour les filles. Ils sont bêtes. Moi je sais bien qu'ils viennent du ventre de la maman. Mais je sais pas comment ils rentrent dedans.

Le bébé de Marge il s'appelle Rodrigo. C'est rigolo comme nom.

Cette année Dudley fait du judo. Il a arrêté le foot. Et moi je continue la danse. Et avec papa et maman on apprend la langue des signes. Il faut faire pleins de gestes et ca veux dire des choses. C'est très dur mais le professeur dit qu'on réussi très bien. Comme ca on pourra parler avec Léo.

Léo il est sourd. Mais pas Harry. C'est bizarre.

.

Le 1 novembre 1983

Cher Journal,

Hier on est allé mettre des fleurs sur les tombes de Papy Edgard, Mami Lisa, Tata Lily et Oncle James. On a vu Sev dans le cimetière. Il a posé des fleurs sur la tombe de Tata. Mais pas sur celle de Tonton. Je crois qu'il ne l'aimait pas trop.

Les jumeaux ont laissé une pomme coupée en huit dans une assiette dans la cuisine. Ce matin elle y était plus. Je pense que c'est papa qui l'a mangé. Lui il dit que c'est pas lui. On a un voleur de pomme coupée dans la maison !

.

Le 27 décembre 1983

Cher Bob,

Tu es mon nouveau journal. C'est le Père Noël (bizarrement, il ressemblait beaucoup à Severus habillé en rouge avec une barbe en coton) qui me l'a apporté. Mon autre journal s'appelait déjà Journal. Du coup tu t'appelles Bob.

Dudley est au CP et il apprend à lire et à écrire. Et les jumeaux aussi ! Ils lisent presque aussi bien que Dudley. Il est très fier d'eux. Et moi aussi !

.

Le 29 février 1984

Cher Bob,

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire ! J'ai 8 ans. Je suis née une année bissextile (maman m'a aidé à l'écrire, c'est compliqué comme mot) du coup, je peux pas fêter mon anniversaire le vrai jour tous les ans. Mais on le fête quand même.

Ce soir on va faire une grande fête ! Et on ira au cinéma ! On va voir _L'Histoire sans fin_ _._

.

Le 23 septembre 1984

Cher Bob,

J'ai fait de la MAGIE ! On était au Square et Mattieu, il embêtait Anna, alors je l'ai poussé. Il est allé super loin ! Maman m'a grondé mais c'est pas grave ! Je suis une sorcière ! Comme Léo et Harry ! J'espère que Dudley aussi sera un sorcier.

.

.

.

 _-Cette soirée de folie…_

 _\- Des fous !_

 _\- Arrête de râler, c'était sympa !_

Léo resta pensif un petit moment. C'est vrai qu'il s'était bien amusé. Exceptionnellement, la veille, le Black Bee avait ouvert ses portes pour la nuit. Le pub avait été blindé. Il y avait la famille,ainsi que Sev, Alice et Neville et pleins de clients de maman.

France avait ramené toute sa famille, sa fille, son gendre, ses petit-enfants ainsi que ses gâteaux congolais, Moustafa était arrivé avec sa copine du moment, Maxence était venu se faire réconforter après le départ de sa dulcinée, les Sciences Bro', bientôt en fin d'études étaient également présent avec notamment Elisabeth, la jeune étudiante en médecine, au bras de Tim.

Et cela n'était que ceux que les jumeaux connaissaient le plus.

Après le repas, on avait poussé les tables et papa avait lancé la musique. Tout le monde avait dansé avec entrain pendant que les enfants regardaient le Livre de la jungle dans une pièce annexe.

 _\- C'est un réveillon que l'on oubliera pas de sitôt !_

 _\- Surtout quand tu as déplacé le gui_ _au-dessus_ _de Severus_. Ajouta malicieusement Léo.

Harry était très fier de son acte. De la grande magie. Et les conséquences avaient été… Magiques !

 _\- Il n'a pas compris pourquoi Abby lui a fait un bisous._ Ria le Balafré

 _\- Que je regrette de ne pas avoir un appareil photo…_ soupira Léo

 _\- On pourra toujours utiliser la Pensine de Dumb_ _y._

Léo ricana. La tête de son ancien parrain avait été excellente.

- _J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi quand Papa a fait danser Maman sur la table._

 _-_ _Moi c'était_ _quand Maxence a commencé à chanter_ , commenta Harry.

 _\- Fallait bien un français pour chanter du Patrick Sébastien._

– _Neville était étonnamment détendu et heureux._

 _\- Il a une mère. Ça change tout. Déclara Léo_

 _\- Je te l'accorde… N'empêche je n'en reviens pas… Je ne pensais pas que la Chauve-souris des cachots pouvait devenir aussi rouge !_

.

.

.

Baby-sitting ! Il était de baby-sitting ! Lui, le plus jeune Maître de potion jamais nominé par l'Ordre International des Potionistes ! Lui, le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard !

Ses élèves ne devaient JAMAIS, oh grands dieux, jamais l'apprendre. Ou sinon sa réputation serait foutue !

Marc et Pétunia avaient décidés de se faire un week-end en amoureux. Tout seuls. Sans enfants. Et Rose, la grand-mère des marmots était en thalassothérapie quelque part en Islande.

Lorsque la barmaid avait demandé à Severus s'il était disponible, il ne s'était pas méfié. Et il était tombé dans un PUTAIN de PIEGE !

Cette moldue aurait pu rendre chèvre Salazard lui-même !

Les quatre bambins avaient été ravis d'avoir leur « oncle Sev » pour deux jours entiers. Le samedi s'était très bien passé, mais le dimanche, le sorcier avait été un peu à court d'idées pour occuper les monstres.

Du coup il s'était rabattu sur ce qu'il faisait le mieux : les potions !

L'homme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux dénicha quatre saladiers et distribua les ingrédients après avoir fait un saut chez lui.

C'était une simple potion qui se préparait à froid avant de cuire à feux doux 10 min. C'était l'une de ses inventions et il en était très fier. En effet, les effets de la potions étaient double. Si elle était préparée par un moldu ou un cracmol, elle ne faisait que changer de couleur lorsqu'on agitait le flacon et avait le goût de choux de Bruxelles lorsqu'on la buvait, mais si le préparateur était un être magique, alors lorsqu'on la buvait, on avait la voix de Donald Duck pendant une bonne heure en plus du goût dégueulasse.

Oui, les effets étaient nazes. Mais il était bourré quand il l'avait inventée ! Et ses camarades de beuveries n'avaient pas fait mieux ! Comparée à la potion qui rendait les cheveux rose, à celle qui colorait la peau en vert à pois mauve ou à celle qui faisait puer des pieds, la sienne était géniale ! Deux effets différents, rendez-vous compte !

Severus guida les enfants tout du long de la préparation en tentant de mettre de coté les souvenirs de cette soirée peu glorieuse. A la fin, il fit chauffer les quatre mixtures puis rendit les résultats à chacun de ses élèves d'un jour.

C'était… intéressant.

Léo Potter éclata de rire en voyant l'espèce de ciment frais de couleur jaune canari présent dans le saladier de son cadet tandis qu'Hermione se lamentait devant le chewing-gum bleu fluo présent dans le sien.

Il n'y avait que deux bonnes potions. Celle-de Dudley et celle de Léo. Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de se prendre une poignée de ciment jaune dans la tête. Des éclaboussures ayant touchés Hermione, cette dernière commença à prendre une partie du… truc présent dans son saladier pour viser Harry.

Sentant la situation dégénérer, Severus, récupéra les potions de Léo et Dudley ainsi qu'un échantillon des deux autres et fuit la cuisine.

Le potioniste observa la petite fiole contenant le ciment jaune canari avant d'éclater de rire. Potter n'aurait JAMAIS pu douter de sa paternité. Entre les cheveux et le talents pour faire foirer les potions, Harry avait vraiment tout de son père !

Lorsque le sorcier osa rentrer dans la cuisine, celle-ci était devenue un champs de bataille mais les quatre enfants s'étaient calmés. Il nettoya la pièce à grands coups de baguettes avant de se tourner vers les monstres.

\- Vous voulez tester vos œuvres ?

\- Ouais !

Le professeur servi à Dudley et Harry la potion du premier et à Hermione et Léo, celle du petit sourd. Harry observa le verre avec suspicion avant de le boire d'une traite.

\- Beurk ! Oh, c'est rigolo !

Surprit Snape écouta les quatre enfants se mettre à parler avec des voix de canard. Ainsi donc, le fils biologique de Pétunia avait un noyaux magique…  
Le soir même quand Pétunia et Marc furent accueilli par quatre enfants pleurant de rire et parlant avec des voix de canard, ils se promirent de ne plus jamais laisser Severus seul avec eux aussi longtemps.

.

.

.

Une couleuvre. Une putain de couleuvre. C'est sûr, Lily devait bien se foutre de sa gueule de là-haut !

 _Regarde un peu ce que tes fils m'ont ramené ! Un joli petit serpent._

La grande blonde observa le reptile installé dans la boite de chaussure. C'était un tout petit serpent gris-vert avec deux traits blanchâtres sur la nuque et des motifs noirs en forme de taches arrondies sur le dos et les côtés. Son ventre était gris avec un damier de taches noires.

L'espèce de « double collier » avait permis de reconnaître une couleuvre à collier dans l'encyclopédie empruntée à la bibliothèque.

Pétunia avait été affolée en voyant les deux petits aux cheveux en pétards jouer avec le serpent. Elle était complètement tombé des nues quand elle s'était rendue compte que ses neveux communiquaient avec la bestiole et que celle-ci leur répondait !

 _Ils parlaient aux serpents… d'accord… Mais encore ?_

Complètement blasée par la magie Pétunia n'avait pas réagi quand Léo avait demandé à adopter l'animal. Marc avait commencé par refuser mais il n'avait pas résisté aux yeux larmoyant des deux Potter. Et puis le serpent n'était pas venimeux et assez petit, à peine une trentaine de centimètre…

La plus difficile à convaincre fut Hermione qui avait une peur bleue des reptiles rampants. Mais les jumeaux, plus unis que jamais dans l'adversité avait réussi à lui faire accepter la petite couleuvre nommée Natrix.

oOo

 _\- Le serpent Potter ! J'ai entendu le serpent !_

 _\- J'ai entendu Léo ! Pas la peine de gueuler, je ne suis pas sourd moi !_

 _\- Ta gueule Judas !_

Harry sourit. Dans sa première vie, il avait détesté le fait de pouvoir parler Fourchelangue. Mais ici, il s'en foutait. Il en était même heureux. C'était un nouveau moyen de parler avec son frère, de parler avec le bébé qu'ils avaient recueilli, c'était un moyen d'insulter Voldy… que de bonnes choses !

 _\- Tu penses qu'on doit prévenir Maman que Natrix va encore grandir de presque un mètre ?_ Demanda brusquement Léo.

 _\- Hum… Nan !_

oOo

Loin des deux dormeurs, dans un lieu atemporel et infini, dans un lieu où le temps et l'espace ne signifiaient rien, un trio se dressait devant un mur de fils colorés.

\- Verdandi, Skuld ! Qu'avez-vous donc encore fait !

\- Du calme Urd.

\- Je sais ce que je fais.

Le Passé observa le Présent et le Futur d'un œil mauvais. Ses petites sœurs étaient encore venues jouer avec la Tapisserie.

\- Explications ! Demanda t elle d'une voix sèche.

\- Le Fourchelangue n'est pas une langue. On entends les sifflements mais leur sens est directement imposé dans l'esprit par la magie. Léo n'entends pas les sifflements mais comprend leur sens.

\- C'est tordu.

\- C'est pourtant ton protégé, celui aujourd'hui nommé Herpo l'infâme qui a créé cette langue. Déclara calmement Verdandi.

Vaincue, Urd s'inclina face à ses sœurs. Mais bon, elle ne leur voulait pas autant qu'elle ne voulait leur faire croire. Drago Malfoy avait été volé au repos éternel contre son gré et le payement demandé avait été lourd. Il méritait bien une petite compensation.

\- N'intervenez plus dans la Tapisserie. C'est désormais aux Fils de jouer et au Chevalier de se débrouiller.

.

.

.

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Hermione remercia sa mère et lui fit un bisous. On était samedi 28 février 1987. Aujourd'hui elle avait 11 ans.

Elle s'attabla et versa ses céréales dans son bol. Ce qu'elle avait sommeil… Et dire qu'il était déjà 10 heure. Elle jura, mais un peu tard qu'on ne la reprendrait plus à regarder un match de basket jusqu'à point d'heure. Sauf si c'était la coupe d'Europe. Fallait pas jeter le kebab dans le vide-ordure non plus !

DRIIIIIIING !

 _Saloperie de sonnette, que quelqu'un l'éteigne !_

\- Mione, va ouvrir s'il-te-plaît ! lui cria Marc depuis le salon.

La fillette grommela mais se dirigea tout de même vers la porte d'entrée. Vêtue de son pyjama trop grand, ses énormes chaussons-lapins-roses et les cheveux tellement en vrac que ca lui faisait limite une coupe afro, elle avait la grande classe. Elle ouvrit et…

\- Surprise Princesse !

\- Gueu… ?

Le potioniste ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le zombi qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte. Il lui mit la lettre de parchemin entre les mains et attendit.

Il fallut une longue, très longue minute pour que l'information montre jusqu'au cerveau, qu'elle soit analysée par l'encéphale endormi et qu'enfin l'étincelle jaillisse dans la caboche d'Hermione.

\- POUDLARD ! OUAIS !

En voyant la fillette repartir en courant dans le couloir – Venait-elle de courir sur le mur pour tourner plus facilement ? - Severus se demanda avec effroi s'il ne venait pas de créer un monstre.

.

.

.

 **Blabla de l'auteure :**

 **Je suis de retour ! Non pas de mauvais tours prévus.**

 **On avance dans ce chapitre. La prochaine fois… Château !**

 **Enfin bref. Je démarre ici un arc de trois chapitres plus centrés sur Hermione et après cela j'ai un pépin. On est en 1987. Les jumeaux rentrent à Poudlard en 1991.**

 **Est-ce que vous voulez un chapitre annonçant ce qui se passe pendant ces années écoulées entre les rentrées d'Hermione et celle des Jumeaux (oui, il va se passer des choses importantes) , ou est-ce qu'on passe directement aux choses sérieuses et vous découvrirez les événements à travers des Flash-back ?**

 **Je pose la question car je sais que trop de « Back ground » ça peut devenir lassant.**

 **Voilà voilà…**

 **Des reviews ?**


	14. Chapter 13 : 45 – 1632 - 25,9 – 9,75

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _Blablabla : pensées_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux ayant lui la première version du chapitre... C'était la version non corrigée... Encore désolée pour les yeux qui saignent... Normalement, là c'est corrigé!

 **Chapitre 13 : 45 – 1632 - 25,9 – 9,75**

.

-On est bientôt arrivés ?

\- Bientôt.

\- C'est encore loin ?

\- Non.

\- C'est où ?

\- Hermione stop !

Marc fusilla sa fille du regard la faisant se tasser sur le siège passager.

Depuis qu'ils étaient partis de l'appartement elle ne cessait de parler, demandant quand est-ce qu'ils arrivaient. Pénible. Surtout quand ca durait depuis 45 minutes.

Le père et la fille avaient rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur, le principal point de passage entre le monde sorcier et moldu avec une certaine Madame Bibine. C'est pourquoi Hermione avait déboulé à 6 heures pour tirer son père du lit. Ils ne devaient pas être en retard !

Marc avait longuement grogné devant son bol de thé. Il n'était pas du matin lui ! Pétunia, guère compatissante avait ricané en voyant la dichotomie entre le père complétement amorphe, en pyjama, s'assoupissant le nez dans son bol de thé et la fille, déjà bien habillée, parlant à toute allure, carburant aux sucres rapides.

D'après la lettre reçue la semaine précédente pour confirmer la séance de shopping demandait si les Granger pouvaient rejoindre l'adresse du Pub par leur propre moyen où si la Professeur devait aller les chercher. Étant donner que le « Chaudron Baveur » se trouvait à moins de trente minutes de l'appartement, Marc avait décidé d'y aller en voiture.

Il n'avait pas anticipé les bouchons, le manque de place et la surexcitation de sa fille.

Sang Bleu, que les enfants pouvaient être pénibles !

Finalement le dentiste parvint à se garer et prenant sa fille par la main, la mena en direction de l'adresse indiquée sur la lettre.

\- Tu va devoir me guider Mione, d'après ton parrain, je ne verrais pas le Pub.

Hermione opina vivement avant de tirer son père en direction d'une ruelle miteuse. Marc ne voyait que des boutiques fermées ou aux vitres brisées. Rien qui ne ressemble de près ou de loin à un bar…

Le Dentiste utilisa tout son self-control pour ne pas sursauter quand sa fille poussa la porte d'un immeuble, apparemment condamné. Magie de merde.

Le pub était… miteux. Il faisait sombre et misérable. La lumière peinait à percer la pénombre et … Ok. Des torches… Pourquoi n'était-il pas surprit ?

Marc, slalomant entre les tables rondes se dirigea vers le comptoir où il accosta le barman. L'homme avait un veston et une chemise qui faisait très XVII ème siècle. Il était souriant et sympathique. Il indiqua à Marc une table où s'installer en attendant la Professeur de Poudlard.

Les Granger venaient de finir leur verre de jus de citrouille (Marc avait trouvé ça parfaitement ignoble et Hermione avait profité de l'inattention de son père pour verser son verre dans celui du dentiste), quand une sorcière aux courts cheveux gris et au visage anguleux entra dans le Pub. Elle était suivi par un homme d'une petite quarantaine d'années à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux d'un blond très clairs et d'un garçon de l'age d'Hermione. Le gamin était plus petit qu'Hermione avec des cheveux châtains-blonds et semblait aussi nerveux que son père semblait paumé.

Après avoir parlé au Barman, la sorcière et ses deux boul… accompagnateurs se dirigèrent vers la table des Grangers.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Granger, Mademoiselle Grangers. Je suis la Professeur Bibine de Poudlard chargée de vous guider lors de cette première visite du chemin de Traverse.

\- Enchanté déclara Marc en serrant la main tendue de la sorcière. Marc Granger et voici ma fille rajouta-t-il en direction de l'homme et son fils.

\- Hugh Crivey se présenta le grand blond.

\- Colin salua le petit châtain avec un grand sourire.

Une fois les présentation faites, la sorcière annonça le programme de la journée. Ils commenceraient par un passage à Gringott afin de changer de la monnaie moldue en gallions puis visite de l'allée marchande et enfin shopping.

La journée va allait être looooongue…

.

.

.

Gornuk avait tenu la promesse qu'il s'était fait plusieurs années. Il s'était fait muté au service d'accueil des Nés-de-Moldus depuis sa rencontre mémorable avec Dame Granger-Evans.

Les mois de juillet et aout étaient devenus ses favoris tellement il s'amusait en rencontrant les OVNIs qu'étaient les moldus.

Le gobelin, accoudé à son guichet attendait ses premiers clients de la journée. Normalement, deux familles de nouveaux sorciers devaient venir en milieu de matinée avec l'un des professeur de l'École de Magie. Le Directeur de Poudlard était suffisamment conciliant avec les Gobelins pour prévenir la banque des jours où son équipe pédagogique allait chercher les enfants de moldus.

Enfin bref. Deux nouveaux clients, deux nouvelles sources d'amusement !

Gornuk repéra immédiatement ses clients. Il suffisait de voir les regards émerveillés et pleins d'étoiles des deux enfants et ceux interrogateurs des deux hommes. Le groupe était guidé par Rolanda Bibine, ancienne batteuse des Crécerelles de Kenmare, le meilleur club de Quidditch d'Irlande et aujourd'hui Professeur de Vol à Poudlard.

\- Bonjour. Nous venons pour deux nouveaux coffres.

\- Bien. Puis-je avoir les noms de Mademoiselle et de Monsieur demanda Gornuk avec un petit sourire plein de dents aiguës.

\- Hermione Granger

\- Colin Crivey

Oh ! Une Granger.

Le banquier appela l'un de ses collègues en Ghazhakh, lui demandant de s'occuper du jeune sorcier et de son père.

\- Monsieur Granger, Miss Granger, suivez-moi.

Gornuk s'installa à son bureau et observa le duo. La petite semblait avoir surmonté sa crainte première et observait la pièce avec curiosité tandis que le père abordait désormais le visage sévère d'un homme prêt à négocier.

\- Bienvenus à Gringotts. Je me nomme Gornuk et mon rôle ici s'apparente à celui d'un conseiller financier moldu. Avez-vous plus de questions ? Bien avant de commencer, un simple petite question, êtes-vous de la famille de Madame Pétunia Granger Evans ?

\- C'est ma femme.

\- Bien ! Madame Granger est une femme qui marque les esprits. Concernant les modalités d'ouverture de compte…

Il fallut une petite heure pour régler tous les détails et pour changer des livres en monnaies sorcières.

Hermione était désormais l'heureuse possesseuse du coffre 1632, coffre géré par son père jusqu'à la majorité de la petite et coffre vide jusqu'à ce que les parents y fasse un versement.

Marc avait changé, sur les conseils de Severus, environs 1000£ pour les achats de sa fille.

.

.

.

Hught Crivey était un paisible habitant d'un petit village proche de Winchester. C'était un simple laitier qui élevait seul ses deux fils depuis la mort de sa femme cinq ans auparavant. Le grand blond était un campagnard, guère porté sur les études, amoureux de la pêche à la mouche et des ballades en forêt.

Hught était un homme à la vie simple. Lorsqu'un vieux bonhomme aux cheveux blanc comme la neige qui faisait à peine la taille de son fils ainé lui avait annoncé que Colin était un sorcier, il avait eut du mal à y croire.

Il avait bien dû y croire quand son ananas s'était mis à danser sur la table. Il lui avait fallut un grand verre de whisky après cela et depuis il ne regardait plus sa corbeille à fruit de la même manière.

Le sorcier, un certain Findilouik… Fikinlik… Fitruc était professeur dans une école de magie et avait proposé que Colin y fasse ses études.

Hught avait été très fier que son fils puisse faire de grandes études malgré une appréhension envers ce nouveau monde. Ils avaient fêté ça en famille le soir de la venue du sorcier nain en allant au Macdo puis au cinéma.

Aujourd'hui, une autre professeur de Poudlard était venue les chercher dans la matinée. Dennis était déçut de ne pas pouvoir venir mais il y avait l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami le même jour qu'il ne voulait pas rater.

L'étrange sorcière avait les cheveux tous gis et les yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un oiseau de proie. Hught était bien élevé et son fils aussi, ils n'avaient posé aucunes questions sur les yeux de la dame malgré une curiosité dévorante.

Le trio avait rejoint Londres en passant… par la cheminée. Encore une autre chose que le brave laitier ne regarderai plus de la même façon.

Hught avait eut l'impression très désagréable d'être passé dans une essoreuse à salade et quand il était ressorti de l'âtre de la cheminée, il avait un horrible gout de cendre dans la bouche.

A Londres, ils avaient fait la rencontre d'autres gens normaux. Marc et Hermione Granger. Sans grand étonnement, les deux enfants s'étaient très vite liés d'amitié. Logique, entre piles électriques ils s'étaient trouvé des points communs.

Après le passage à la banque, la séance de shopping avait réellement put commencer. Tandis que la couturière s'occupait de prendre les mesures des enfants pour les robes de travail et les capes, les deux pères avaient faits plus ample connaissance.

Marc Granger était un homme sympathique qui avait une opinion très négative des sorciers. Apparemment, il connaissait ce monde depuis plusieurs années et était atterré par le retard des sorciers dans certains domaines.

A ces paroles, Hught ne put qu'acquiescer. Lui aussi trouvait que porter des robes, surtout aussi moches, était une horrible fautes de goût.

Une fois les mesures prises, le quintet pris la direction de la librairie, d'un apothicaire, une papeterie et enfin d'une boutique de baguette magique.

Ollivander – Fabricant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 av JC. Hught haussa un sourcil devant le coussin râpé visible en vitrine sur lequel était posé un bout de bois. Des branches comme celle-là, il en trouvait plein pendant ses ballades, pas la peine de venir à Londres.

La sorcière entra dans la boutique suivit par les deux pères chargés comme des dromadaires et enfin par les deux enfants qui s'amusaient avec leurs chaudrons pliants.

Ça existait les fait-touts pliants ?

.

.

.

Garrick Ollivander était un commerçant comblé. Il avait en effet la grande chance de pouvoir combiner passion et travail. Ah, créer des baguettes… C'était fabuleusement passionnant ! Il fallait connaitre les propriétés de chaque essence de bois, de chaque cœur, il fallait tailler le bois puis l'associer à un conducteur magique. C'était un art délicat car à la première fausse manœuvre, tout vous explosez à la figure !

La création de baguette était en constante évolution et Ollivander ne cessait d'apprendre. Il avait d'ailleurs une convention à Genève dans deux mois à propos de nouveaux éléments pouvant servir de cœur dans une baguette.

Mais ce serait seulement au mois d'octobre… Là, à l'instant présent, il était encore à Londres, prêt à recevoir les futurs petits sorciers qui venaient acheter leur baguette. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup…

Le commerçant observa le quintet qui venait de stopper devant sa vitrine. Une sorcière, deux enfants de 11 ans et d'après leurs vêtements, deux pères moldus. Était-ce un couple ou deux familles ?

La Sorcière entra dans la boutique suivit par les deux enfants qui parlaient d'ingrédients de potion. Cependant au moment où les deux petits mirent un pieds dans la boutique, un vent monstrueux se leva, faisant voler et tourbillonner des papiers et faisant claquer les portes. Le vieux bonhomme bondit de l'arrière boutique en leur ordonnant de sortir, ordre que le quintet appliqua à la lettre et en vitesse.

Dès que la porte se referma, le vent tomba, laissant un capharnaüm sans nom derrière lui. Garrick soupira. De la vigne. L'un des gamins avait une baguette de vigne !

Marmonnant dans sa barbe en cherchant toute les boites contenant une baguette en vigne. Ces baguettes faisaient parmi des moins courantes avec les baguettes en Cornouiller et celles en Orme. La vigne était un bois particulièrement sensible et rapide dans le choix d'un maitre.

Finalement, une grosse dizaine de minutes plus tard, le commerçant avait rassemblé la dizaine de baguettes de vigne se trouvant dans sa boutique. Il fit signe à ses clients d'entrer un par un ! La Sorcière adulte entra suivie par les deux pères et enfin les enfants. Au moment où la fillette posa un pied dans la boutique, un sifflement aigu s'éleva. Le marchant fit signe à la petite d'avancer jusqu'au comptoir. Garrick voyait bien qu'elle était effrayée par le phénomène magique.

Plus l'enfant s'approchait, plus l'une des boite se mettait à trembler. Le fabriquant attrapa cette boite là, en sortit la baguette et la plaça entre les mains de la fillette aux cheveux broussailleux.

Le sifflement s'arrêta et des petite boules de lumière sortirent de la baguette avant de s'éteindre doucement.

\- Enfin… soupira le vieil homme avec soulagement.

Ce foutu sifflement avait été particulièrement strident et pénible ! Il sourit à l'enfant qui fixait émerveillée sa baguette avant de se tourner vers les adultes.

\- Bienvenue dans ma boutique. Oh ! Rolanda Bibine ! Ravi de vous revoir… C'était du frêne, 25,3 cm, rigide, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- Bien sur. Mademoiselle…

\- Hermione Granger.

\- Mademoiselle Granger vient d'être choisie par une baguette en bois de vigne. Ces baguettes sont assez particulières car elles sont capables de produire des effets magiques dès qu'un partenaire approprié entre dans la pièce où elles se trouvent.. Il est arrivé à plusieurs de mes collègues, ainsi qu'à moi-même d'observer ce phénomène. C'est toujours impressionnant.

Le vieux sorcier avait déjà vu un tel phénomène. Une fois lorsque son père tenait encore la boutique et deux fois lorsque lui en été propriétaire.

\- Chère Hermione, vous avez désormais en possession une très belle baguette de vigne, mesurant 25,9 cm et possédant un ventricule d'Opalœil des antipodes. Un dragon océanien rajouta le fabricant de baguette en voyant l'air perdu de ses clients.

Le père brun paya la baguette tandis que le garçon blond passait entre les « mains » compétente du mètre à mesurer. Garrick Ollivander était très fier de ce ruban mesureur car il avait réussit à l'ensorceler de façon à ce qu'il exaspère les clients ! Oui, a son age, on s'amusait comme on pouvait.

Une fois toutes les mesures prises (Oui, Mr Crivey, l'espace en les deux narines est extrêmement important dans le choix d'une baguette!), ils passèrent aux essais.

Il fallut trois baguettes, un vase détruit et un début d'incendie pour déterminer l'essence du bois. De l'ébène. Un bois convenant particulièrement à toutes les formes de magie de combat ainsi qu'à la métamorphose. Les propriétaires de ces baguettes étaient souvent des personnes fidèles à leurs convictions et non-conformistes.

Le cœur de la baguette fut trouvé en cinq essais et un peu plus de bazar dans les papiers d'Ollivander. C'était une plume d'une très vieux phœnix qui s'était installé dans la réserve magique de Central Parc. C'était Johanna Beckett, une collègue d'Ollivander, qui lui avait envoyé cette magnifique plume.

\- Plume de phœnix et bois d'ébène. Une combinaison puissante Mr Crivey déclara le fabriquant en regardant l'enfant. Sept Gallions déclara-t-il en se tournant cette fois vers le père.

Garrick Ollivander regarda le quintet s'éloigner de sa boutique. Et de deux baguettes de vendues… cela faisait donc deux nouvelles baguettes à construire ! Chouette !

.

.

.

La partie était tendue, l'atmosphère était lourde, chacun retenait son souffle, attendant un mouvement de l'adversaire...

\- Gagné !

\- Nan ! J'y crois pas ! T'as une de ces veines toi !

\- Hé hé je suis un pro, c'est pour ça.

Hermione jeta ses cartes sur la pile en ronchonnant. Mais pourquoi elle avait apprit la Chouine à Colin ?

Ah oui.

Ça faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'ils étaient là et ils s'ennuyaient vraiment.

Le matin du premier septembre, la famille Granger après avoir posé Dudley à son école, était partie pour King Cross. Il était à peine 9h 40, mais Hermione tenait absolument à y être en avance et Pétunia et les jumeaux aussi.

Ils retrouvèrent la famille Crivey en entier qui cherchait désespérément la voie 9 3/4. Grâce aux indications claires de Severus, Pétunia trouva le pilier de passage et les les deux familles arrivèrent sur le quais du Poudlard Express.

Il y avait une grande locomotive à vapeur, rouge bordeaux, rattachée à de nombreux wagons. Il était alors 10h. Mr Crivey resta un peu avec eux puis parti rapidement avec son fils cadet car il était attendu à Winchester en début d'après-midi et il avait de la route à faire. Il laissa Colin aux Granger.

Le quai était complètement vide mise à part deux machinistes qui papotaient. Les wagons étaient encore fermés. Marc proposa donc de faire une partie de Chouine, un jeu de carte d'origine française. Colin, Hermione, Marc et Pétunia firent plusieurs partie tandis que les jumeaux exploraient la gare sorcière.

Puis finalement quand les wagons s'ouvrirent et que les sorciers commencèrent à arriver en masse, les enfants grimpèrent dans le train et le reste des Granger reparti.

Hermione et Colin s'étaient installés dans un compartiment, avaient galéré pour monter leurs malles dans le porte-bagage et avaient recommencé une nouvelle partie de carte. Plongés dans leur jeu, ils avaient oblitéré les bruits dans le couloir et même le départ du train.

TOC ! TOC !

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avec un chuintement désagréable. Le jeune qui venait d'apparaître sembla soulager en voyant des enfants de son age.

\- J'peux m'installer ? les autres compartiments sont pleins ou occupés par des grands.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Colin avant de faire un geste de la main au nouveau. Celui adressa un grand sourire à la frisée avant d'entrer et de monter maladroitement sa malle dans le porte bagage avec l'aide de Colin.

\- J'm'appelle Flint. Marcus Flint.

\- Moi c'est Bond, James Bond ft Hermione sous les ricanements de Colin.

\- Hein ?

\- Hermione Granger.

\- Colin Crivey.

Un silence gêné plana dans le compartiment jusqu'à ce que le nouveau venu demande s'ils avaient des préférences sur la Maison où ils iraient. Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien et je m'en moque. Par contre mes petits frères ont dit que j'irais certainement à Serdaigle ou à Griffondor.

Marcus grimaça au dernier nom.

\- Si je vais chez les lions, mon père m'arrachera la tête. J'espère être à Serpentard, c'est là que sont aller mes deux parents.

\- Tu dois satisfaire les attentes familiales… Pas d'pot. Comme je suis Né-de-Moldu, j'ai aucune pression pour la Maison, du moment que je m'y plaît, mon père sera content.

Hermione scruta le brun avec attention. Oncle Sev lui avait parlé des différentes maisons et des gens qui les composaient. Malheureusement, il n'était pas rare que les Serpentards, bien qu'ils ne soient pas les seuls, aient des préjugés racistes envers les nouveaux sorciers comme elle ou Colin.

\- Ah… Mon père hurlerait s'il savait que je te parle. Perso, j'm'en fous du sang. C'qui compte, c'est la puissance !

Hermione éclata de rire devant l'air absolument convaincu de Marcus. La puissance, ca c'était cool, c'était quelque chose qu'elle respectait aussi. Colin laissa Hermione et Marcus partir dans leurs délires de domination du monde avec une armée de chiches-kebabs et brassa les cartes. Quand les deux andouilles retourneraient sur terre, il leur proposerait une partie de poker et en attendant, il allait lire le livre de potion.  
.

.

.

-Des barques ?

\- Ne me dit pas que t'as peur ! ricana Marcus.

\- Non, je trouve juste ca stupide et peu sécuritaire. Imagine que quelqu'un tombe !

Marcus haussa les épaules. Tant pis pour ceux qui tombait. Il s'installa dans une barque et fit signe au deux autres de le rejoindre. Il aimait bien ses deux compagnons de voyage.

La fille avait un humour particulier, sautait d'un sujet à l'autre dans une discussion et était aussi féroce qu'une louve lorsqu'on s'en prenait à sa famille. Un Serpentard de troisième années en avait fait les frais… Que sa descendance repose en paix.

Le garçon, Colin se baladait avec un appareil photo autour du coup et était capable de réciter par cœur de long monologue de théâtre, un truc moldu apparemment. Il était tout petit et faisait vraiment enfantin avec ses cheveux clair et ses joues encore un peu rondes mais la lueur qui avait éclairé ses yeux quand on avait médit sur les Sans-Magie faisait encore frissonner Marcus.

Oh, oui, quoi que dise son père, ces amis là, il les gardait !

\- Woua !

\- Par les moustaches du Père Noël ! Colin, prend une photo !

\- Ca rendra rien dans le noir…

-Fais-le juste !

La vision du château tout illuminé dans la nuit était époustouflante, Marcus devait le reconnaître. Et on avait cette vue uniquement depuis le Lac Noir.

Le troupeau de première année grimpèrent le long d'un passage creusé dans la roche et arrivèrent sur une vaste pelouse qu'ils traversèrent au pas de course suivant un homme gigantesque.

Il furent remis entre les mains d'une sorcière au visage sévère, vêtue de vert émeraude, le Professeur McGonagall selon leur guide. Marcus songea brièvement que ce n'était pas une femme à énerver, au risque de passer un sale quart d'heure. Elle les fit patienter dans le hall, devant de grandes portes.

\- Prête à te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? demanda Marcus à Hermione avec un sourire crispé.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être une dinde la veille de Noël. Et toi, prêt ?

\- Non. Et toi Colin.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir tellement j'ai les entrailles nouées.

\- Tellement poétique.

Colin s'apprêtait à répondre, certainement en citant un auteur moldu quand les portes s'ouvrirent.

 _Maman !_

.

.

.

Hermione n'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite la chanson du choixpeau tellement la beauté du plafond la subjuguait. Elle avait beau l'avoir lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, elle ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi… magique !

Elle dut cependant se reconcentrer quand Colin lui enfonça son coude dans le ventre. L'appel allait commencer.

Le Professeur McGonagall déplia un parchemin relativement court. Ils étaient une petite promo cette année. C'était à cause de la guerre. Entre la peur, les enlèvements, les morts et les combats, ils y avait eut une chute démographique chez les sorciers. C'était aussi pour cette raison que le ration Nés-de-Moldus/Nés-de-Sorcier(s) était aussi élevé. Les moldus n'avaient quasiment pas été touché par les actes du Lord Noir.

\- Alison, Kristiana.

Hermione observa l'enfant métisse s'installer sur le tabouret et se coiffer du chapeau qui lui tomba sur les yeux.

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

L'une des tables se mirent à applaudir bruyamment, frappant les gobelets sur les tables, sifflant à tout va. Les Poufsouffles certainement.

\- Burrow, Randolf.

\- SERDAIGLE

Cette fois, c'est la table à coté des Poufsouffles qui applaudit. Les élèves étaient à peine moins bruyant que les Jaunes et Noirs.

\- Crivey, Colin.

La frisée observa son ami, au teint verdâtre s'avancer vers le tabouret.

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

Hermione applaudit en même temps que les élèves à la cravates jaune et noire.

\- Pourquoi t'applaudis ?

\- C'est mon ami. Je suis montre mon soutient, même si je doute qu'il m'entende…

\- Stupide.

\- J'applaudirais aussi pour toi, t'en fait pas.

Quatre autres élèves furent appelés avant que vienne le tour de Marcus. Hermione l'observa l'installer. Ses mains tremblaient. Le choixpeau attendit une bonne minute avant de rendre son verdict.

\- SERPENTARD !

Le brun rejoint sa maison qui l'accueilli avec une joie évidente tandis que Marcus semblait soulagé. Son père devait être vraiment quelqu'un d'effrayant. Hermione se demanda qui serait le prochain à passer à la casserole avant de pâlir en entendant son nom. Elle s'installa sur le tabouret et mis le chapeau, croisant le regard encourageant de Colin avant que le couvre-chef ne lui tombe sur les yeux.

\- Pas la peine de prier Héla, tu ne vas pas mourir… Du moins pas ce soir.

\- Par le string du Père Fouettard, un chapeau qui parle !

\- J'ai même chanté, tu sais.

\- Certes. Mais là tu parles dans ma tête… Tu vois ce que je pense ?

\- Uniquement les pensées conscientes. Arrêtes avec ces foutus images de ciseaux ! Tu veux me traumatiser gamine ?

\- Ça dépend, ça marche ?

\- Bon sang de bois de gamine impertinente ! S'il existait une maison pour les pénibles, tu y aurais ta place à coup sur… Mais il vaut mieux te mettre à … SERDAIGLE !

Le dernier mot raisonna dans la Grande Salle. Hermione reposa le chapeau et se dirigea vers la table qui l'applaudissait. Des élèves au blason bleu et bronze lui serrèrent la main, on lui fit une place.

\- Tu as l'air bien joyeuse, déclara une élève plus âgée. Généralement les premières années sont tout tremblant.

-Oh ! Moi je me demande juste combien de temps va mettre le Choixpeau pour se débarrasser de l'air d'un petit bonhomme en mousse ! déclara Hermione avec un sourire angélique.

.

.

.

 **Blabla de l'auteure :**

 **Et nous voici à Poudlard !**

 **Je ne pense surprendre personne quand j'annonce qu'Hermione sera différente de la version de JKR ! En même temps avec la famille que je lui ai collé…**

 **Enfin bref.**

 **J'ai TROIS questions (Oui, je sais, c'est beaucoup) :**

 **1) Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ?**

 **2) Qu'est-ce que je fais de Sirius ? Je sais que pas mal de gens l'apprécie du coup j'ai pas osé le faire mourir tout de suite… Donc il y a trois choix : Premièrement, il est mort en 81. Deuxièmement, c'est comme dans le bouquin, accusé à tord et prison. Troisièmement… Il n'est ni mort ni en prison.**

 **3) Rémus. Comme son pote, il est casse-pieds, je ne sais pas comment le gérer !**

 **Est-ce que je suis le canon, est-ce que je lui donne une vie heureuse avant Tonk, est-ce qu'il passe à la trappe ?**

 **.**

 **Severus a raison, les maraudeurs sont chiants. Quelque soit vos propositions concernant ces lascars, je suis preneuse !**

.

Réponses aux anonymes :

Serpent d'argent :

Merci pour la review ! Je ne pense pas que les jumeaux rendent fou Pétunia… Mais je promet rien pour Dumby !

Guest :

Merci d'avoir commenté ! A priori il n'y aura pas de Flash-Back !

Marie :

Merci pour le com' ! Seul Dudley a un don divinatoire. Si Hermione sait que c'est sa lettre pour Poudlard sans l'ouvrir, c'est grâce à la logique. Premièrement, elle sait que les sorciers reçoivent leur lettre à 11 ans (Or c'est son anniversaire) et elle sait déjà qu'elle est une sorcière et que la magie existe. Deuxièmement Severus est prof à Poudlard. Elle en a donc déduit (à juste titre) qu'il lui apportait sa lettre.


	15. Chapter 14 : Premier Semestre

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _Blablabla : pensées_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 14 : Premier semestre**

.

Hermione suivait la préfète avec les autres premières années. La sorcière d'origine asiatique d'une quinzaine d'années les guidait jusqu'à leur salle commune et nouvel espace de vie pour les sept ans à venir.

La préfète leur fit grimper un long escalier en zigzag au bout duquel elle s'arrêta. Une fois certaine que tous les petits nouveaus étaient là, elle frappa le heurtoir de bronze en forme d'aigle.

Aussitôt l'aigle bougeât la tête et ouvrit le bec.

\- Mais c'est la jolie Ashitaka. C'est donc déjà la rentrée… Bien, bien. Qu'est-ce qui commence avec l'enfant, finit avec le père et la mère, mais commence et finit avec l'éternité ?

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Une énigme ! Le heurtoir venait de poser une énigme et à priori, il fallait répondre pour passer la porte… Brillant !

\- Vous avez une idée ? Questionna la préfète en regardant les petits.

Voyant leur air perdu, elle sourit. L'énigme n'était pas compliquée, mais après les émotions de la soirée, elle comprenait parfaitement qu'ils aient du mal. Elle donna la réponse et ouvrit la porte.

Hermione suivit ses camarades dans la salle commune. C'était une large pièce ronde aux hautes fenêtres gothiques dont le sol était en bois clair. Elle fut coupée dans son observation par la préfète.

\- Félicitations et bienvenue à Serdaigle ! Je suis Mei Ashitaka, préfète en cinquième année. Si vous avez un problème vous pouvez venir nous voir, moi ou mes collègues. Déclara-t-elle en désignant cinq autres élèves discutant dans la salle commune.

\- Cette salle est notre salle commune. Nous sommes dans la tour Sud de l'aile Ouest du château et quand il fait jour on a une vue magnifique sur le Lac Noir, la Foret Interdite, le terrain de Quidditch et si vous montez dans la mezzanine, vous pourrez voir les serres. Contrairement aux autres maisons qui possèdent toutes des entrées secrètes, l'accès à notre salle commune se fait par une porte parfaitement visible au sommet d'un long escalier en zigzag. Pour entrer, il faut répondre aux énigmes de Baltazar. C'est le heurtoir. Il faut lui donner la bonne réponse pour entrer. C'est une protection toute simple et pourtant très efficace.

\- Et si on trouve pas ? S'inquiéta une petite rousse aux coté d'Hermione.

-Ne t'inquiète pas : les Serdaigles apprennent vite et bien et, avec le temps, tu prendras plaisir à résoudre les énigmes que te pose Balty. Certaines d'entre elles peuvent être particulièrement ardues. Il m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de me retrouver avec une dizaine d'amis regroupés devant la porte, en cherchant déserpérément la solution. C'est finalement un Septième année a trouvé. C'est une très bonne occasion de rencontrer et communiquer avec des Serdaigles des autres années. Et si jamais, personne ne trouve, on peut aller voir notre Directeur de Maison. C'est le professeur Flitwick, le professeur de Sortilèges. C'était le tout petit sorcier installé à gauche du Directeur. La porte de son bureau est toujours grande ouverte pour ses élèves. N'hésitez pas à aller le voir si vous avez un problème.

Mei fut rejointe par l'autre préfet de cinquième années. Max Williams, un grand gaillard coiffé en brosse. Il se présenta et continua le discourt de bienvenue.

\- L'atout des Serdaigles, c'est que nous sommes des gens très originaux, voire excentriques, aux dires de certains. Mais il est vrai que les personnes ordinaires ont du mal à suivre les génies ! Ici, nous estimons avoir le droit de porter ce qui nous plaît, de penser comme bon nous semble et de dire ce que nous pensons. Les gens différents ne nous impressionnent pas. Au contraire, nous savons les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Sourit le grand gaillard.

Hermione sentit ses joues rougir tandis que la petite rousse gloussait doucement.

\- En ce qui concerne nos relations avec les trois autres maisons, reprit l'asiatique, hé bien, c'est relativement simple. Les Serpentards et les Griffondors passent tout leur temps à se taper dessus et nous mettent très régulièrement de coté. Ces deux maisons ont des bons et des mauvais cotés. Je n'ai qu'un conseil à leur propos. Apprenez à les connaître et faites vous votre propre avis !

\- La Maison de Poufsouffle est celle avec laquelle nous avons le plus de liens, continua le blond. C'est lié au fait que les Maisons du Lion et du Serpent se sont construites en s'opposant l'une à l'autre et en nous oblitérant complètement. Du coup les Maisons de l'Aigle et du Blaireau se sont développer ensemble. Par exemple, vous aurez une visite poussée du château samedi prochain et cette visite se fait en commun avec les poufsouffles. Nous avons également des groupes de travail avec les jaunes et noirs ainsi qu'un grand tournois d'échec. Faudra aller voir Buster pour les inscriptions déclara Max en pointant un garçon vautré dans un fauteuil.

\- Nous avons également un système de parrainage. Chacun d'entre vous aura un élève de troisième référent. Il sera là pour vous guider le temps que vous preniez vos marques et pour répondre à vos questions tout au long de l'année et vous aidez si vous avez un problème. Attention ca ne veux pas dire pour autant qu'on bossera à votre place sourit Mei avec un faux air sévère.

\- Voilà, je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Ah, j'allais oublier : la Dame Grise est le fantôme des Serdaigle. Elle ne parle aux Serdaigles mais elle est très serviable si vous perdez votre chemin dans l'école ou si vous avez égaré quelque chose. Vous la trouverez principalement dans notre Salle Commune, sur les remparts et dans le petit patio de la troisième cour.

-Voilà voilà. Nos dortoirs sont dans les tourelles. Porte de droites pour les Demoiselles, porte de gauche pour les Messieurs. Bonne nuit à tous !

.

.

.

\- Dépêche-toi !

\- Il fallait tourner à gauche au dernier carrefour !

\- Mais non !

\- Pénélope, Hermione, c'est là !

Hermione se tourna vers Katherine qui les appelait depuis le bout du couloir. C'était leur deuxième jour de cours et les trois fillettes cherchaient la salle de métamorphose. Elles se perdaient encore dans le château.

Hermione en trottinant vers Katherine repensa à leur première rencontre, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré les deux filles qui allaient partager son dortoir pendant sept ans.

Il y avait Pénélope Deauclaire, une blonde aux yeux bleus, assez timide ayant un petit frère de trois ans son cadet et Katherine MacDougal, fille aînée d'une fratrie de trois sœurs, aux cheveux roux presque rouges et aux yeux gris.

La première chose qu'avait écrit ses frères après qu'elle leur ai décrit ses coturnes fut une blague sur une blonde, une brune et une rousse. Qu'ils étaient bêtes.

Devant la salle du Professeur McGonagall, les trois Serdaigles retrouvèrent les quatre garçons de leur maison et les Poufsouffles. Hermione rejoint Colin et commença à discuter avec le blond. Il était ravi de son début de semaine.

\- T'as pu voir Marcus ? Lui demanda la frisée.

\- Non. J'ai les cours d'Astronomie et ceux de Botanique en commun avec les Serpentards. Et ils sont en fin de semaine, se justifia-t-il. Et toi ?

\- On a eu Histoire de la magie en commun. C'était hier après-midi. Le cours est fait par un fantôme !

\- Classe ! Ça se passe bien dans sa Maison ?

\- Bof, il avait l'air content déclara Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Les deux amis s'installèrent ensemble, faisant hausser un sourcil au professeur de métamorphose. Deux élèves de maisons différentes assis à un même bureau dès le premiers cours… Surprenant.

.

.

.

Ce soir c'était la fête dans la salle commune de Serdaigle.

Demain, les elfes auraient un travail monstre pour remettre la salle en état.

Ce soir, les Premières années étaient à l'honneur.

Demain, les Serdaigles n'émergeraient pas avant le repas de midi.

Ce soir, les premiers années rencontraient leur parrain.

Demain ce serait Samedi, ils pouvaient donc en profiter.

Ce soir Filius était aux Trois Balais, buvant un coup à la santé de ses élèves.

Demain les aigles feraient visiter le château aux aiglons.

Ce soir les stocks de crème fouettée et de hareng avaient été vidés.

Demain Hermione passerait deux bonnes heures avec l'aide de Pénélope à enlever toute la crème séchée de sa tignasse.

Ce soir Filius leva son verre au bizutage gentillet des premières années avec un sourire nostalgique. Madame Rosemerta l'accompagna.

.  
.

.

Minerva se pinça le haut du nez et soupira longuement. Une. Une semaine. Une PUTAIN de semaine ! C'est le temps qu'il s'était écoulé avant la première bagarre intermaison. Mais le PIRE, c'était que les belligérants n'étaient que des premières années… Au moins, ils n'avaient pas pu utiliser la magie…

Cependant voir des mioches se battre dès 11 ans lui faisait craindre le pire pour les sept ans à venir.

\- Minerva expliquez-nous, que c'est-il passé ?

L'animagus chat regarda les trois autres directeurs de Maison. Étonnamment, toutes les maisons avait leurs représentants dans le carnage de toute à l'heure.

\- En regroupant les dires de chaque élèves je pense pouvoir retracer toute l'histoire. L'affrontement a commencé à la rencontre de deux élèves. Mr Flint de Serpentard et Mr Dubois de Griffondor. Il semble que ces deux élèves ne s'entendent absolument pas et d'après les dires des témoins les insultes ont volé des deux cotés.

\- Laissez-moi devinez la suite, coupa Filius. Les mots n'ont plus suffit et ils ont échangé des coups.

\- Presque exact. Durant l'échange verbal, Mr Duboist était soutenu par le reste des Griffondors et Mr Flint fut soutenu par ses camarades de Maison… mais également par Miss Granger et Mr Crivey, ce qui n'a absolument pas plus à Mr Towler qui l'a traitée de traîtresse pro-mangemort.

\- Minerva, il serait de bon temps de faire comprendre à vos élèves la portée de leurs insultes ! Déclara sèchement Severus. C'est une accusation grave et particulièrement stupide que Mr Towler a lancé.

\- Je vous l'accorde et des mesures ont déjà été prises. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela que tout a dégénéré. Mr Crivey et Mr Flint sont deux amis de Miss Granger et ils n'ont pas apprécié que « son honneur soit bafoué » selon les dire de Mr Crivey. La joute verbale a viré au pugilat, chacun tapant sur son voisin avec le plus vif engagement. D'après le préfet en chef, tous les premières années ont participé à la bataille.

\- Comment cela a-t il put dégénéré à ce point ? Personnes n'a tenté de stopper ce conflit ? Demanda Filius.

\- Oh si ! Mr Charlie Weasley a tenté de s'interposer en voyant son jeune frère dans la bataille, après qu'il se soit pris une « béquille » dans dans la jambe, personne n'a osé s'interposer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une béquille ?

\- Je l'ignore admis Minerva. C'est le mot utilisé par Miss Tonk pour décrire l'attaque subie par son camarade.

\- C'est un terme moldu. En sport de combat, une béquille est le nom d'une attaque qui consiste à donner un coup de genou dans la cuisse. Annonça tranquillement Severus. Dudley l'avait bien briefé !

\- Quoi que ce soit, mon élève est à l'infirmerie et Poppy m'a apprit que l'os de sa jambe avait cassé net.

Les Directeurs de Maison restèrent un instant silencieux jusqu'à ce que Pomodora soulève un point surprenant.

\- Tous les premières années ?

\- La promotion entière. Tous les trente deux élèves de cette année. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Severus se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de rire devant la mise dépitée de sa collègue. Toute cette histoire était très drôle.

\- Albus, avez-vous une idée ?

Les quatre sorciers se tournèrent vers le Directeur de Poudlard dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

\- Regroupez les tous dans une même salle et faites leur simplement copier des lignes du règlement intérieur en les prévenant que la prochaine fois, vous serez moins indulgente.

Miverna soupira avant de saluer ses collègues et quitter la salle. Elle fut suivit rapidement par les professeurs de Botanique et de Sortilège.

\- Toute cette histoire vous amuse, déclara Severus.

\- Évidemment. Je tente de créer des liens entre les Maisons depuis longtemps. Les voir toute les Quatre unies pour une activité me réchauffe le cœur.

\- Ils se tapaient dessus.

\- C'est tout de même un lien !

 _Vieux fou._

.

.

.

 _ **Le 20 octobre 1987.**_

Salut !

Ici tout va bien. Les cours sont toujours aussi cool. Je sais transformer une aiguille en allumette, faire voler des plumes et fabriquer de la potion anti-rhume (très utile) maintenant.

Colin s'est bien remis de sa chute en balais, il vous remercie pour la boite de chocolat. Je crois que cette chute l'a définitivement dégoutté du vol. Marcus au contraire à les yeux qui brillent quand on parle de Quidditch. Il compte passer les sélections l'année prochaine pour être Poursuiveur (Ceux sont les joueurs qui marquent les points).

J'ai parlé des différentes activités extra-scolaires proposées avec ma marraine. Amanda m'a dit qu'il n'existait que le club de Quidditch, ce qui hors de question, celui de Baveboules (ça ressemble à de la pétanque d'après Pénélope) et celui de Sortilèges.

Il n'y en a aucun de VRAI sport !

Par contre il existe des sortes de clubs officieux. Du moins, Amanda me l'a présenté comme ca. En vérité, c'est juste quelques élèves qui se rassemblent pour pratiquer ensemble.

En fait ca à commencer avec Martin Fisher, un ancien poufsouffle. Il faisait du jogging autour du Lac. Il a rencontré un autre élève et ils ont décidé de courir ensemble. C'est comme ca que le Groupe de Course est né. C'était en 1952.

Les coureurs se sont installés un panneau dans la salle 103 du couloir Est (c'est une salle désaffectée). Sur le panneau il y a une grande carte du Parc de l'école avec des sentiers et des chemins sympas pour courir (c'est plus intéressant que de juste faire le tour du Lac!) et chaque élève peut mettre une feuille avec des horaires pour courir à plusieurs.

Dans la même salle, il y a deux autres panneaux. Le premier panneau est celui de l'Escalade. Oui, il y a des fous qui grimpent sur les murs du château ! Pour faire de la grimpette il faut contacter le responsable. C'est un Griffondor de sixième année.

L'autre panneau est particulier. C'est un compte rendu de travaux ! En fait, il y a deux ans l'un des couloirs abandonnés de l'aile Ouest s'est effondré et s'est remplit d'eau. Personne ne passe là-bas et du coup les élèves ayant découvert le coin ont décidé de transformer le couloir en piscine. Je suis allée voir… Ils ont encore du boulot !

On a décidé d'aller courir avec Colin. Vous pouvez m'envoyer mes runners et mes affaires de sport, please ?

Gros Bisous !

Hermione

.

.

.

\- Si les autres le savait…

\- Tu as interdiction de dire quoique ce soit. J'ai plein de moyen de pression je te rappelle.

Hermione s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en boudant. Son oncle Sev était méchant !

La petite était entrain de boire un chocolat chaud dans les appartements du potioniste. Celui-ci l'avait invité à passer pour discuter un peu de ce premier trimestre à Poudlard.

Le brun savait que sa « nièce » s'était parfaitement bien intégrée et qu'elle s'était fait plusieurs bons amis, dont l'un de ses Serpents. Serdaigle était la Maison parfaite pour l'enfant, même si certain de ses actions étaient dignes d'un Griffondor.

Hermione continuait de regarder le tapis avec fascination.

\- Nan, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Tu es le Directeur de Serpentard, la Terreur des Cachots, le cauchemar des Griffondors… Et tu as un tapis tout duveteux rouge et or !

\- Minerva a le même en vert et argent dans son salon.

\- Et mon directeur de Maison ? Questionna la petite curieuse.

\- Serdaigle et Poufsouffle restent neutres dans la guerre entre Serpentard et Griffondor. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

\- Ce crétin de Dubois n'avait pas à insulter Marcus !

\- Et les lunettes de Weasley numéro 3 ?

\- C'est pas moi !

\- Hermione…

\- Nan, vraiment ! C'est Colin qui les lui a cassé ! Et ce n'était même pas volontaire !

Severus soupira… Ces enfants allaient le rendre fou ! Mais bon, le fait que tous les Directeurs de Maisons soient concerné à chaque fois lui remontait le moral.

\- Je suppose que tu rentres pour Noël.

\- Bah oui ! Tu viendras le trente-et-un ? Y aura Alice… rajouta malicieusement Hermione.

\- Finis ta tasse au lieu de dire des bêtises.

 _Sale môme !_

.

.

.

 _ **Blabla de fin de chapitre :**_

 _ **Lecteurs et revieweurs, je vous adore !**_

 _ **Si, si, c'est vrai ! Vos commentaires me vont droit au coeur ! (Même si c'est pour signaler des fautes!)**_

 _ **Pour Rémus et Sirius, j'ai lu vos retours avec beaucoup d'attention et j'ai beaucoup rit en les lisant (Spéciale dédicasse à**_ _ **tsumy-malnewca**_ _ **pour ses elfes dansants !).**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que je vais faire de ces deux là, mais promis, ils apparaitront à un moment !**_

 _ **Concernant la relation entre Severus et Hermione : Hermion le voit comme un oncle de coeur et il est aussi son parrain (vaguement évoqué au début du chapitre 13).**_

 _ **Severus a passé beaucoup de temps chez les Granger en sa qualité de Tuteur Magique des jumeaux et d'ami de la Famille. Du coup Hermione le connaît bien et l'apprécie (sauf peut-etre en cours…).**_

 _ **Celui ou celle qui postera la 150 ème review gagne un cadeau ! (ou pas… Les poussins sont des êtres sans aucune parole !)**_

 **Réponces aux Anonymes :**

Serpent d'argent : Merci d'avoir commenté.


	16. Chapter 15 : Second Semestre

Chapitre 15 : Second semestre

.

.

.

Lecteurs d'un jours, lecteurs de toujours, bonne lecture :D

.

.

.

Colin rigolait.

Le blondinet rigolait ouvertement.

Hermione grommela. Son blond d'ami se foutait de sa gueule depuis 5 bonnes minutes. Elle soupira et frappa à la porte du bureau. Il pouvait bien rire de son trac, lui, il était planqué à l'angle du couloir.

Lâcheur.

Et Marcus, en bon serpent qui ne prenait pas de risque, se marrait avec lui depuis leur planque…

Duo de lâcheur.

Mais le pire était certainement le reste des basketteurs qui lui faisait de grand signes d'encouragement depuis le fond du couloir.

Master combo de lâcheurs !

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la figure sympathique du Professeur Sinistra. La sorcière antillaise invita Hermione à entrer dans son bureau.

La pièce relativement grande était peinte dans des couleurs chaudes. L'un des mur était occupé par une bibliothèque et un drapeau américain tandis que le mur opposé était occupé par une carte du ciel gigantesque.

\- De quoi veux-tu me parler Hermione ?

La fillette dégluti et repensa à ce qui l'avait mené ici, dans ce bureau précisément. Depuis Noël, Colin et elle parlaient de créer un groupe pour jouer au Basket. Le blond avait ramené son ballon orange et les deux amis s'entraînaient à dribbler et à faire des passes quand ils avaient un peu de temps libres et qu'ils avaient fini leurs devoirs. Ils avaient même demandé à un Poufsouffle de septième année de leur faire apparaître un panier de basket.

Marcus, intrigué par cette nouveauté moldue était venu jouer quelque fois avec eux.

Finalement, Hermione avait mis une annonce dans la salle 103 pour inviter d'autres gens à venir jouer.

L'idée de faire du basket avait attiré une petite dizaine d'élève dont un Né de Moldu de Poufsouffle qui avait réellement joué au Basket quand il était à l'école primaire. Le Poufsouffle de quatrième année avait été propulsé Arbitre/Entraîneur/Capitaine par le reste des joueurs à son grand malheur.

La petite troupe avait déniché une salle pas trop mal pour jouer, mais il restait un problème. La place. La salle avait beau être relativement large, il manquait pas mal de longueur pour avoir un vrai terrain de basket et surtout le plafond était trop bas. Et personne ne voulait aller jouer dehors car il n'y avait équipement, ni terrain suffisamment plat pour qu'ils jouent tranquillement.

Autant dire que c'était galère. S'ils voulaient que les choses changent, il fallait créer un club de Basket. Un vrai club où ils auraient un vrai terrain, des vrais paniers et plusieurs ballons. Ce serait tellement cool !

Hermione et Marcus s'étaient plongés dans le règlement de l'Ecole pour connaître les modalités de création d'un Club. Mme Pince avait été surprise de voir deux premières années se plonger dans l'énorme grimoire poussiéreux, mais elle les avait laissé faire. Elle connaissait bien la petite Granger et celle-ci était très soigneuse avec les livres.

La création d'un club se faisait en trois étapes. Premièrement, les élèves souhaitant créer un club devait trouver un adulte de l'établissement qui serait le responsable du club. Deuxièmement, le Directeur devait donner son accord et troisièmement, avec l'aide de la Directrice Adjointe, ils devaient trouver un local.

Mais Hermione et Marcus avaient découvert en feuilletant les anciens décrets directorals qu'ils allaient avoir un gros problème. En effet, un décret de 1753, promulgué par un certain Vindictus Viridian _avait interdit toute création d'association dans le but de pratiquer une activité MOLDUE !_

Et le pire c'est que depuis, ce décret n'avait pas été levé. Autant dire que les groupes de course, celui d'escalade et celui de natation (du moins s'il voyait le jour, ce qui était mal barré avec la découverte de Strangulos dans le couloir inondé…) étaient parfaitement illégaux, même s'ils n'étaient pas des Club à proprement parler.

Hermione avait commencé à déprimer après cette découverte, mais sa marraine lui avait simplement fait remarquer que si les conditions actuelles ne convenaient pas, il fallait les changer.

Marcus s'était donc replongé dans le règlement de l'École en soupirant et finalement avait trouvé le passage qui les intéressait. Un décret Directorial ne pouvait être levé uniquement par le Petit Conseil. Celui-ci était constitué du Directeur de l'Ecole, des quatre Directeurs de Maison, de l'Infirmière et, à la grande surprise du trio, du Concierge.

Qu'est-ce que Rusard venait faire au Conseil, personne ne savait. En fait, personne, pas même le maître de Miss Teigne ne savait qu'il siégeait au Petit Conseil… En même temps, le dernier Petit Conseil remontait au années 40, avant que Rusard ne soit employé à Poudlard.

Amanda, que sa filleule avait embarqué dans toute cette histoire avait gentillement signalé que si les Premières années allaient voir le Petit Conseil pour leur demander de virer le décret la bouche en cœur, ils avaient toute les chances de se faire mettre dehors à coups de pompes dans le cul. Oui Amanda était très délicate.

La troisième année avait donc demandé à son propre parrain, qui avait lui-même demandé à sa marraine. Hermione avait donc fait la connaissance de son grand-parrain et de son arrière-grande-marraine. Autant dire que Dudley s'était allègrement foutu d'elle quand elle l'avait prévenu par lettre.

Enfin bref, des Serdaigles de Septième, Cinquième, Troisième et Première années s'étaient penchés sur le problème. Étant membres de la Maison de l'Intelligence, ils avaient évidement trouvé des solutions. Hermione avait donc un plan A, un plan B et on continuait ainsi jusqu'au plan E. Oui, les Serdaigles étaient tarés !

La première étape du premier plan était simple sur le papier. Il fallait avoir un soutient dans l'équipe professorale.

Hermione aurait pu demander à Severus, mais elle ne voulait pas ruiner sa réputation de Monstre sans Cœur, ce qui serait arrivé forcément s'il l'avait aidée.

Elle s'était donc tournée vers sa professeur d'astronomie pour trois raisons. Premièrement, la frisée l'adorait, ce n'était pas un motif rationnel, mais la chose lui passée 40 000 haut dessus de la tête ! Deuxièmement, Mme Sinistra n'avait pas fait ses études à Poudlards, mais à Salem. Elle était donc moins attachée au règlement ancestrale de l'École. Troisièmement, c'était une Née-de-Moldue. Marcus avait déniché l'information en utilisant le vaste réseau de son géniteur. Hermione espérait vraiment que sa professeur accepterait de l'aider…

oooo

\- Alors ? Demanda Colin en sautillant impatience.

Marcus se demanda brièvement comment un corps aussi petit pouvait contenir autant d'énergie.

\- Elle accepte de nous soutenir déclara Hermione en levant un poing en signe de victoire.

\- Ouais !

Marcus observa blasé ses amis entamer une danse de la victoire des plus ridicules tandis que le reste des Basketteurs souriait et se félicitait de cette première avancée pour la création du club en se tapant dans le dos.

La vie était quand même étrange. Son père lui avait rabattu les oreilles toute son enfance avec l'infériorité des « Sang de bourbe ». Que cette expression était ignoble ! Et finalement ses meilleurs amis étaient deux nouveaux sorciers. Et ils étaient loin d'être mauvais.

Son père avait raison sur un point. Ils ne connaissaient rien des antiques traditions. Mais fallait être logique aussi, ils débarquaient dans un nouveau monde, qu'ils ne connaissent rien était… normal !

Du coup, Marcus, s'était fait un devoir d'enseigner les coutumes sorcières à ses amis tandis qu'eux le mettait à jour à propos des Moldus.

\- Qu'elle est la suite des événements ? demanda le brun, coupant la danse des deux autres ainsi que les effusions de joie des basketteurs.

Hermione résuma son entretient avec Mme Sinistra puis annonça la prochaine étape du plan. Pour pouvoir faire sauter le décret, il faudrait prouver que de nombreuses personnes soutenaient le projet.

\- On va faire une pétition annonça toute fière la fillette aux cheveux broussailleux.

Marcus réfléchit un instant. Même si tous les joggeurs signaient, si les encordés les soutenaient et si les tarés de la natation donnaient leurs signatures, cela ne suffirait jamais. Il allait falloir convaincre d'autres élèves.

\- Je propose qu'on mette une explication dans la salle 103 ainsi qu'un parchemin pour commencer à récupérer des signatures déclara Colin.

\- Bonne idée s'exclama le Capitaine de basket. On va même commencer à signer ! Venait là les gars !

Le quatrième année sortit un parchemin de son sac et le signa rapidement avant de le faire passer au reste des joueurs.

\- J'irai mettre feuille en 103 fit le Capitaine une fois que tous aient signé.

\- Ça ne suffira pas. Annonça Marcus. On n'aura jamais suffisamment de poids. Il faut faire passer des feuilles également dans les salles Communes.

Les élèves s'entre-regardèrent en méditant ces paroles. Si tous les élèves des Groupes de Couse, d'Escalade et de Travaux signaient, le parchemin ne compterait même pas quarante signatures. Soit à peine une promotion. Ce serait effectivement difficile de convaincre le Petit Conseil de faire sauter le décret.

\- Ben, Bastien, Lisa, Marilyn et moi, on peut faire signer les Poufsouffles déclara Colin en désignant le Capitaine et deux camarade de premières années des Blaireaux.

\- Chouette ! Dans ce cas là Hermione, Marc, Anatole et moi on s'occupe des Serdaigles fit Pénélope Deauclaire en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Il reste les Griffondors et les Serpentards…

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Marcus qui soupira. Pourquoi était-il ami avec ces hurluberlus déjà ?

-Je veux bien essayer de faire signer d'autres Serpentards. Mais je ne promets rien.

\- Merci Marcus !

Le brun récupéra un parchemin dans son sac et nota en entête, de sa plus belle écriture, « Pétition ». Il ne pensait pas obtenir une seule signature, mais au moins, il aurait tenté. Et pour les lions, ils aviseraient après.

\- Il faudrait que des profs signent aussi…

\- Mme Sinistra m'a conseillé d'aller voir Mme Pomfrech fit Hermione.

\- Très bien. Tu t'en charges Hermione ? Demanda le Capitaine de Basket.

La frisée hocha la tête. Elle donna rendez-vous aux basketteurs le mercredi soir suivant en 103 pour voir l'avancé de la pétition avant de tirer Colin et Marcus vers l'infirmerie. Le brun était sceptique sur leur chance de se mettre le dragon blanc dans la poche mais suivit les deux éxités à l'infirmerie sans protester.

.

.

.

-MARCUS !

\- OUI !

\- TU SURVIS ?

\- OUAIS !

\- T'AS GOUTE LES COOKIES AUX AMANDES ?

\- NON ! MAIS LES GATEAUX A LA NOIX DE COCO SONT SUPER BONS !

Colin hocha la tête avant de partir en direction du buffet.

On était le 29 février et c'était la fête.

Tout avait commencé deux semaines avant quand Hermione avait annoncé que son anniversaire tombait un samedi soir. Amanda, sa marraine, avait absolument tenu à faire une fête en comprenant que l'anniversaire de sa filleule était le 29 février.

La troisième année avait fait découvrir au trio les cuisine et les elfes de maison. Hermione avait commencé par être révoltée que les Sorciers utilisent ces créatures comme des esclaves, mais Marcus avait réussit à calmer le jeu et à lui faire comprendre que pour eux, être libre était encore plus honteux que descendre à poil dans la Grande salle pour un humain.

Hermione avait abdiqué et avait donné plusieurs recettes de gâteaux et avait demandé s'il était possible que les elfes les fassent pour le samedi soir.

Évidement, les petites créatures s'étaient emballées et il y avait suffisamment de gâteaux pour nourrir tout Poudlard pendant une semaine !

Enfin, bref. Hermione avait accepté que sa marraine invite quelques amis à elle en plus des gens inviter par la frisée et au final, c'était les trois quart des Serdaigles, la moitié des Poursouffles et une poignée d'autres élèves qui se retrouvaient dans l'un des cachots non utilisé, cachot spécialement aménagé pour l'occasion.

Une quatrième année de Poursouffle aux cheveux rose fluo avait ramené une radio et la musique, poussée au maximum faisait trembler les murs. Enfin presque. Dans tous les cas, il fallait hurler pour s'entendre.

Avisant son amie de douze ans désormais, Colin s'approcha.

\- HEUREUSE ?

\- QUOI ?

\- TU T'AMUSES BIEN ?

\- OUAIS, C'EST COOL ! ON REFAIT LA MEME CHOSE EN 1992 !

\- ON VA DANSER ?

\- D'ACCORD ! JE PRENDS UN COOKIE AVANT !

Ni lui, ni Hermione ne savait danser du rock mais ils s'amusèrent beaucoup, surtout quand la fille aux cheveux roses lança « La Chenille ». Hermione sauta sur l'occasion pour entraîner Marcus sur la piste de danse tandis que Colin, parvenant à sortit du sac de crabe, se posta sur la table et photographia la fête.

Promis, un jour, il ferait bouger ces photos !

Oooooo

Severus grogna. Il avait passé une nuit blanche. Que celui ou celle ayant eut l'idée d'aller faire la fête à coté de ses appartements soit maudit à jamais !

Il avait fortement prit sur lui pour ne pas aller enguirlander la bande de morpions. Il ne voulait pas ruiner l'anniversaire de sa nièce de cœur !

Mais bon, la prochaine fois, il irait prendre une chambre aux Trois Balais !

Musique de merde !

.

.

.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Aujourd'hui Hermione passait devant le Petit Conseil.

Trois mois. Il avait fallut trois long mois aux Basketteurs pour rassembler un nombre suffisamment importants de signatures.

Récolter les signatures des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles avait été très simple. Une simple explication et un sourire et ça passait la rue Michel !

Marcus avait eut plus de mal, mais utilisant la ruse qui faisait le renommée de sa maison, il avait réussi à se mettre pas mal de serpents dans la poche.

Il leur avait tout simplement expliqué, avec toute la mauvaise fois du monde, que si les Sang-de-Bourbes avaient leur propre club de sport, alors, ils ne pollueraient plus le Quidditch, ce sport sorcier qui ne devrait être réservé qu'aux vrais sorciers.

Marcus s'était lavé la bouche avec du savon pendant 5 bonnes minutes après cela, mais son discourt avait beaucoup plus au capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, un crétin très fermement opposé à « la vermine », crétin qui avait signé sans plus hésité sans se rendre compte qu'il avait été manipulé par le bout du nez.

Quel con cet Igor Crabbe !

Étonnamment, plusieurs Septièmes années avait aussi signé après Igor. Non pas parce qu'ils avaient été convaincu, mais parce qu'un première année aussi prometteur dans l'art subtil de la manipulation n'avait pas été vu depuis longtemps. Leurs signatures étaient… un encouragement pour Marcus à poursuivre dans cette voie.

Hermione avait, quand à elle, réussi un coup de génie. Alors que le trio révisait à la bibliothèque, ils avaient été embêter par les Griffondors. Les insultes habituelles avaient été échangées. Lorsque Marcus avait été traité de « serpent gluant anti-moldu, comme tes mangemorts de parents », Hermione avait saisi la balle au vol. Puisse qu'ils se décrivaient comme de fiers griffondors, luttant pour la protection et le respect des Nés-de-Moldu, ils fallait qu'ils prouvent leurs dire.

Ça tombait bien, elle avait justement une pétition à signer pour aidé à la création d'un club de sport moldu à l'Ecole !

Dubois, Weasley 3, Hillard et Burrow s'étaient fait avoir et ils signèrent la pétition avant de quitter la bibliothèque, vaincus. Le trio avait eut la paix pendant deux bonnes semaines après cela.

Lorsque les Basketteurs avaient été satisfait du nombre de signatures récoltées, Hermione, qui avait été propulsée Porte-Parole des Basketteurs, était retournée voir Mme Sinistra. La professeure avait hoqueté de stupeur devant la quantité de signature. Mais comment avaient-ils réussi à faire adhérer des Serpentard et des Griffondors à une cause commune ?

Aurora Sinistra avait alors demandé au Directeur de rassembler le Petit Conseil pour analyser la demande de suppression d'un décret directorial. Albus Dumbledor avait été surprit par cette demande et avait redécouvert l'existence du Petit Conseil. Il lui avait fallut plusieurs semaines pour organiser celui-ci (dont au moins deux semaines à chercher dans le même vieux grimoire poussiéreux que Marcus, ce à quoi consisté un Petit Conseil!)

Pendant ce temps, les basketteurs avaient tenté de rallier Rusard à leur cause. Le Concierge n'avait jamais autant parler avec des élèves que pendant ces quelques semaines !

Finalement, un matin, Hermione avait reçu un hibou lui annonçant la date du Petit Conseil. La frisée avait commencé par paniquer sérieusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive une lettre de Dudley. Son frère lui assurait que tout se passerait bien. Au grand soulagement de Marcus et Colin, la lecture de la lettre parvint à calmer la brunette qui virait doucement mais sûrement hystérique.

\- Entrez Miss Granger.

Hermione adressa une brève prière à Héla, à Murffy et au créateur du Nutella, son panthéon personnel et poussa la porte.

Oooooo

Minerva observait la longue, longue liste de noms et de signatures. C'était un travail impressionnant. Et d'autant plus que des élèves des quatre maisons avait signé. Elle reconnaissait l'écriture de bon nombre de ses élèves et… Non d'un Nid de cafard ! Charlie Weasley et Janus Têtenjoy avaient signé sur le même parchemin… Vu l'animosité entre ces deux élèves, ça méritait de figurer dans les archives de Poudlard !

La Directrice adjointe avait été surprise de découvrir le décret du Directeur Viridian. C'était un décret parfaitement discriminatoire. Pourquoi existait-il encore ?

Pour être parfaitement honnête, Minerva ne s'était jamais penchée sur ce problème. En tant qu'élève, elle jouait au Quidditch et en tant que professeure, elle n'avait simplement pas pensé à ça.

D'après le regard de Filius et Pomodora, eux non plus n'y avait jamais songé. Par contre Severus avait un petit sourire mi-nostalgique, mi-satisfait. Il ne semblait pas surprit par la demande de la jeune Miss Granger.

\- Que pensez-vous de ce décret ? Demanda le Directeur en observant les six autres adultes de la salle.

\- Je suis absolument pour sa suppression ! Je suis pour la pratique du sport ! Les élèves s'empâtent sans sport ! S'exclama Madame Pomfresh avec conviction. Le sport est capit…

\- Je ne vois aucune raison de le laisser, coupa Madame Chourave avant que l'infirmière ne reparte sur un long, très looong laïus sur les bienfaits du sport sur la santé.

\- Moi non plus, déclara Mr Flitwick.

\- Ce décret est une honte ! Nous devons absolument le supprimer ! rajouta McGonagall.

Le Directeur se tourna vers les deux autres membres du Conseil, membres qui étaient restés silencieux pour l'instant.

\- Si les mômes ont leur club, y f'ront moins d'conneries grommela Rusard, particulièrement mal à l'aise dans ce Conseil. Supprimez l'décret, Mr le Directeur.

\- Et vous Severus, qu'en pensez-vous ? Questionna, curieuse, Minerva McGonagall.

\- Je suis absolument pour la suppression du décret. Et je suis certain qu'un fois qu'il aura disparu, d'autres demandes de Club apparaîtront sur votre bureau Albus. Déclara calment le potioniste avec un sourire en coin. Que l'escalade lui manquait !

Le directeur sourit devant l'unanimité du Conseil et signa le parchemin qui résiliait définitivement le décret du Directeur Viridian et qui autorisait la création de clubs d'activités moldues.

Le plaidoyer de Miss Granger, bien que maladroit était plein de bon-sens. La petite était déterminée et avait réussi à rallier un nombre impressionnant de personnes derrière elle. Le Directeur fit rerentrer la Première Année de Serdaigle dans la salle pour lui annoncer la décision du Conseil.

\- Le décret de mon prédécesseur étant définitivement enterré, les élèves pourront, s'ils trouvent un adulte responsable et avec l'accord du directeur, créer de nouveaux clubs.

Severus sourit devant la joie manifeste de la petite. Il se doutait que son discourt avait été préparé avec l'aide de l'ensemble des Serdaigles, mais elle avait tout de même eut le cran de le dire devant les sept personnes les plus importantes de l'école. Certes, elle avait bafouillé un peu et ses joues avaient la couleurs d'un homard bouilli. Mais lui-même aurait été incapable d'une telle action à 12 ans.

Quel dommage qu'elle ne fasse pas parti de ses serpents.

\- Miss Granger ira loin déclara-t-il.

\- Deux importants faits d'armes en seulement un an… Je partage ton opinion Severus.

\- Filius ! Une bataille rangée n'est pas un fait d'arme ! s'exclama Minerva.

\- Quand toute une promotion est impliquée, si ! Dit calmement Pomona en prenant un bonbon au citron.

\- Albus, savez-vous si Miss Granger a des frères et sœurs ?

Severus frissonna. Avec Hermione et les deux terreurs dans ses murs, Poudlard ne survivrait pas ! Encore heureux que Dudley ne soit pas un sorcier. Sans quoi cela aurait été la fin du monde !

.

.

.

\- Vous m'écrirez ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà promis trois fois !

\- Te bille pas Majorante, je compte pas t'oublier !

Hermione serra dans ses bras ses deux amis.

Ils allaient lui manquer.

Poudlard allait lui manquer.

Pénélope et Katherine allaient lui manquer.

Amanda allait lui manquer.

Bon sang, même les abruties de Griffons allaient lui manquer !

Que cette année était passée vite…

\- Hermione ! On est là !

\- Maman !

.

.

.

Blabla de fin de chapitre :

J'ai plein de nouveau lecteurs ! Je suis contente ! Continuez de reviewer, c'est génial !

Et de une année de finie ! Les jumeaux nous font un retour en force dans le prochain chapitre !

Pour les retardataires, vous pouvez encore donner votre avis sur Mumus et Siri !

.

Réponses aux anonymes :

Lilith

J'ai relu mon chapitre deux fois avant de capter ma « référence ». Pour être honnête, celle-ci est parfaitement involontaire !

J'adore Princesse Mononoke, mais je suis incapable de me souvenir du nom du mec…

La référence volontaire était plus sur le prénom de ma Prefete qui est le même que celui de la Mizukage dans Naturo !

Ravie que ca te plaise !

Serpent d'argent

De rien pour le chapitre:)

je n'avais même pas pensé à mettre les petiots à l'escalade… Peut-etre ! En tout cas, s'ils essayent, Severus va nous faire une dépression nerveuse.

Zeute

Contente que ca te plaise ! J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur :)


	17. Chapter 16: Photos

Rien à moi… Sauf le sale caractère des personnages :)

.

.

.

Chapitre 16 : Photos

.

.

.

Le sol de la chambre était couverts de photos. Des photos en couleurs, des photos en mouvements, des photos colorées en mouvement. Un patchwork de couleurs, de personnages et de souvenirs.

Léo grattouilla distraitement la tête de Natrix qui siffla de contentement.

Elle l'avait bien dressé son petit maître !

La couleuvre qui atteignait désormais deux bons mètres de long, s'était enroulée sur les épaules de son maître et profitait de la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

Léo avait décidé de ranger les photos par ordre chronologique et d'en faire un album photo pour son père. Il parvenait enfin au bout de son travail de titan. Hermione et Dudley venaient de s'installer dans sa chambre et s'amusaient à redécouvrir les photos en tournant les pages. Squatteurs !

oOoOo

Marc était ému. Le cadeau de Léo était magnifique. Et surtout il avait écrit « Joyeux anniversaire PAPA dans la couverture ». Papa ! Si Harry n'avait aucun mal à les appeler « Papa et Maman » Pétunia et lui, ce n'était pas le cas de Léo.

Le dentiste, assis dans le canapé, entouré de sa femme, de ses enfants et de sa mère tourna les pages de l'album. Il commençait en Août 88 avec les photos prises à Paris.

Il y en avait plusieurs. Des photos de Montmartre, de Notre-Dame, de Versailles. Sur l'une d'elle Pétunia et Marc s'embrassaient devant la Tour Eiffel. Les Grangers avaient également fêté les trente ans de Pétunia dans un grand restaurant étoilé. Cela avait été de belles vacances !

Les photos d'après dataient d'un peu après, lors de la rentrée 1988. Marc avait pris ses quatre enfants en photos. Dudley observa, par dessus l'épaule de son père, la photo. On le voyait, tout fier dans son uniforme, lorsqu'il était rentré au Collège.

Dudley était intelligent, c'était celui de la fratrie qui parlait le mieux le français et l'espagnol que leur apprenait leur mère. Mais il n'aimait pas l'école. Il s'ennuyait. La théorie n'était pas pour lui… Peut-être qu'il trouverait le courage d'avouer à ses parents qu'il ne veut pas aller au lycée…

Les photos suivantes avaient été apportées par Hermione. La première montrait un Marcus Flint en tenue de Quidditch. L'ancien Malfoy avait été très surprit en apprenant que son ancien capitaine était devenu ami avec une Née-de-Moldue… Mais il s'était rapidement fait la réflexion, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment parler avec Flintde l'Autre Coté.

La photo suivant montrait toujours Flint. Mais cette fois, il était dans les airs et avait embarqué Hermione avec lui. Harry ricana. Sa sœur avait le vertige. Elle haïssait quitter le plancher des vaches, et même sur la photo on voyait bien qu'elle était entrain de hurler et qu'elle serrait Marcus à lui briser une cote.

Le Survivant en fit la réflexion à Hermione qui bougonna en réponse. Oui, elle détestait voler et oui, Marcus avait gardé la trace de son « câlin » pendant plusieurs jours.

La photo d'après était à peu prêt la même excepté que Colin Crivey remplaçait Hermione. L'amitié de ces trois là avait surprit tout le monde, mais ils étaient liés comme les doigts de la main. Et ils foutaient un bordel monstre dans Poudlard.

Il suffisait de voir la photo suivante pour s'en convaincre. On y voyait un couloir et des élèves couvert de peinture. Cette photo était particulière. Premièrement, elle avait été prise en cachette par Severus et deuxièmement, elle était en couleur.

Colin était venu à la maison pour fêter le nouvel ans 1989. Le blond avait rencontré Marc et les deux passionnés de photographie étaient alors partis dans des discutions incompréhensibles pour les néophytes.

Après cette rencontre, Colin avait réussi à prendre des photos couleurs avec un appareil sorcier. C'était encore expérimental et certaines couleurs, avaient tendances à virer sépia mais il était sur la bonne voie pour révolutionner la photo sorcière !

Marc adorait Colin. Ils partageaient la même passion ! Quel dommage qu'aucuns de ses enfants n'aient le même goût de la photographie que lui…

Pour en revenir à la photo, celle-ci illustrait la « **Bataille des 76, deuxième édition** ». Ce nom avait été donné par le Professeure McGonagall après que l'ensemble de la promotion d'Hermione se soit battue à grands renforts de sortilèges. La Directrice adjointe avait été furieuse et avait voulu renvoyé tous les élèves pendant une semaine, mais le professeur de Sortilège, tout content que les élèves eurent utilisé le sort qu'il venait de leur apprendre pour se battre avait changé l'exclusion en heures de retenue.

Marc et Pétunia avaient beaucoup rit en recevant la photo et la lettre de Severus.

Cette fois, la bataille n'avait pas été déclenchée par les lions et les Serpents, mais par un élève de Poufsouffle et un de Serdaigle. Les deux élèves se disputaient pour savoir si Bridget Wenlock venait de la maison de l'Aigle ou du Blaireau.

Leur duel avait dégénéré et par le jeu des amitiés, des amoureux et des inimités, tous les élèves de deuxième année avait été pris dans le tourbillon de couleur. Après cette bataille de peinture, le couloir des salles de études n'avait plus jamais été le même !

Cela avait beaucoup fait rire Severus. Beaucoup moins Rusard qui depuis ne lâchait plus la promotion d'Hermione d'une semelle.

Au milieu de la catastrophe colorée, il y avait des photos d'Hermione en tenue de Basket, des photos de son équipe, des photos plus ou moins floues de match de Quidditch ou de Basket.

Il y avait aussi des photos du Black Bee, des jumeaux, de Rose et la liste continuait.

\- Oh ! Quels étranges personnages déclara Rose en pointant un duo excentrique.

C'était une photo des vacances d'août 1989, lorsque les Granger étaient descendus au Sud de l'Angleterre pour profiter de la mer. La photo montrait un père et sa fille, vêtus comme des explorateurs d'Amazonie qui souriaient à l 'appareil.

Les familles Granger et Lovegood s'étaient rencontrés à la plage. Si les premiers étaient venus en maillots de bain, armés de serviettes, de seaux et de pelles pour se baigner, les seconds étaient vêtus comme des explorateurs, étaient armés de grands filets à papillons et à la recherche de Nargoles.

Pétunia semblait certaine d'avoir déjà rencontré les Lovegood mais n'avait pas réussi à savoir où.

Le père et la fille aux cheveux blonds voulaient absolument attraper un Nargole pour l'offrir fêter l'arrivée imminente du troisième membre de leur famille. Dudley leur avait gentiment signalé « troisième et quatrième » avant de retourner à son château de sable. Harry et Léo avaient accompagné les Lovegood dans les rochers à la recherche de la bestiole avec joie tandis qu'Hermione, plus cartésienne ne savait pas comment aborder la petite blonde.

La photo suivante montrait également les jumeaux. Ils étaient accompagnés de Neville. Le garçon un peu joufflu d'un an leur aîné montrait l'intérieur d'un seau remplit de crabes. Le Londubat avait changé. Plus ouvert, moins timide, plus aventureux. Il gardait quand même des traces de la naïveté du Neville d'Avant.

Il y avait également des photos de Marjorie, Antonio et Rodrigo. La petite famille des espagnols s'était agrandie avec la venue d'une petite Marina le 3 mars 89.

Les photos suivantes dataient de la rentrée de 89. Elles montraient les jumeaux. Qu'ils étaient beaux dans leurs uniformes. Ils étaient rentrés au collège avec plusieurs années d'avance. Ils faisaient vraiment minuscules à coté de leur camarades de classe… Mais ils n'avaient jamais eut le moindre problème à cause de cela. Il faut dire que voir Harry démonter verbalement un crétin de troisième qui avait pensé qu'ils seraient des cibles faciles dès le premier jour avait bien refroidit les ardeurs.

La même année, Hermione, désormais en troisième année à Poudlard s'était vu attribuée un filleul. Roger Davies. Léo observa la photo de sa sœur aînée qui ébouriffait les cheveux du pauvre Roger. La vie était ironique. Hermione qui détestait le Vol plus que tout avait des liens avec pleins de joueurs (ou futur joueurs) de Quidditch. Marcus, Dubois, Weasley numéro 2, Davies... Et il ne fallait pas non plus les oublier Harry et lui ! Pauvre Hermione…

Il y avait également un ensemble de photos des Granger au ski. Ils étaient allés dans les Alpes Suisses pour Noël. Peu après le retour de ces vacances là, il y avait eu la « **Grande Bataille des** **76, troisième édition** ». Hermione rit en observant les photos. Sur l'une, on voyait Dubois se prendre une grosse boule de neige dans la tête, sur l'autre Colin déraper sur une plaque de glace, sur une troisième Marcus glisser de la neige dans le col d'Hermione, et la liste continuait.

La bataille de neige, particulièrement épique avait débuté entre fans de Star Wars et Star Trek sur un sujet jugé trivial par Marcus. Autant dire que le pauvre sang-pur s'était retrouvé face à des trekkies hystériques et des fans de Star Wars écumants ! Et le débat n'était toujours pas clos…

Les photos suivantes montraient Colin saluant un hippogriffe, Hermione en tenue de basket au milieu de son équipe, Marcus et Dubois se cognant dessus, Serdaigle raflant la Coupe des Quatre Maison.

Et au milieu de tout ca, des photos moldues de dentelles et de blanc. Le mariage de Tim Taloc, l'un des Sciences Bro' avec Elysabeth Potts n'avait été une surprise pour personne. Pétunia avait été particulièrement émue lors de la cérémonie. Le Black Bee avait vu la rencontre des deux jeunes gens et la lente construction de leur relation, leurs engueulades et leurs réconciliations.

Au mariage, Hermione avait fait la rencontre explosive de Virginia Potts. Les deux jeunes filles, ayant sensiblement le même age avaient commencé par se détester avant de se réconcilier et de s'allier pour embêter un oncle Potts.

Hermione récupéra d'autres photos et sourit. Pour ses 14 ans, Mami Rose lui avait offert un chat. Ou pour être plus précis, elle avait offert de lui payer un chat. Hermione voulait un animal du monde magique. Elle y avait donc emmené sa grand-mère sur le Chemin de Traverse l'été avant sa quatrième année. La mère de Marc avait donc fait ses premiers pas dans le monde magique en juillet 90. La Dame moldue avait rendu fou le pauvre vendeur de l'animalerie pour le plus grand plaisir de sa petite fille qui ne s'était pas gênée pour prendre photos sur photos.

Hermione avait flashé sur un chat orange nommé Pattenrond. La bestiole de deux ans avait une épaisse et foisonnante fourrure et les pattes avants franchement arquées. Mione le trouvait très beau, Léo très moche et Natrix très confortable.

Léo rigola en retrouvant une photo du serpent et du chat. Le reptile considérait le mammifère comme sa chaufferette-bouillotte-coussin personnelle et allé très régulièrement dormir avec le chat pour profiter de sa chaleur.

En octobre 90, Dudley avait recontacté Gemna la voyante du cirque. Il prenait des « cours » de divination par cheminée. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de cheminée dans l'appartement. Le blond, pour palier à cet inconvénient s'était fabriqué une bougie, de 20 centimètre de diamètre à 5 mèches. Une fois toute les mèches allumée, on avait un feu suffisant pour communiquer. C'était un peu le téléphone portable sorcier !

Pétunia avait eut peur, la première fois que son fils avait plongé la tête dans la bougie. Mais au final, elle s'amusait grandement de prendre des photos de Dudley lorsqu'il discutait par bougies interposées avec Gemna.

Un peu plus loin une photo montrait Severus et Alice buvant une coupe de champagne lors du réveillon du 31 décembre 1990. Ces deux là se rapprochaient doucement sous les ricanements d'Harry et les grognements de Neville. Hermione avait déjà parié sur la date du mariage avec Pétunia tandis que Dudley observait tout ca en souriant. Lui Savait.

Dudley avait également su quand aurait lieu la quatrième édition de la Grande Bataille des 76. Le Blond avait donc envoyé Mentos, la chouette familiale, pour prévenir Severus de photographier la scène. Et de prendre un parapluie.

Le Potioniste était donc paré lorsque la bataille avait éclaté. Depuis, il était quelque peu traumatisé par les petit-poids. Mas quelle idée à la con de faire une bataille de bouffe dans la Grande Salle ! Surtout que ca avait méchamment dégénéré et que, au final, c'était toute l'école qui y avait participé !

La dernière photo de l'album était une photo de la fratrie. On y voyait Hermione, souriante, les cheveux broussailleux en pétard, ses bras passés autours du cou de Dudley. Celui-ci, qui avait 14 ans désormais avait des épaules de lutteurs et des abdos en bétons armés. Le blond s'était mis à la boxe et il grimpait lentement, mais sûrement dans le classement universitaire national.

Dudley ébouriffait les cheveux d'Harry qui souriait en passant un bras autour des épaules de son jumeau. En quasiment 11 ans d'existence, Léo s'était habitué à voir le quasi sosie de Potter quand il se regardait dans la glace.  
Autant, lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient presque des clones, autant en grandissant, des différences étaient apparues entre les deux. Les yeux de Léo s'étaient pailletés d'argents et ses cheveux étaient légèrement moins indomptables que ceux d'Harry. De plus, leurs lunettes étaient complètement différentes ! Carrées et gris sombre pour Harry, ovales et sans cerclage visible pour Léo !

Et puis merde quoi ! Harry avait cette putain de cicatrices sur le front ! Lui il ne l'avait pas !

Marc referma l'album avec précausion. Il essuya une petite larme avant d'ouvrir les bras en grand.

\- Calin à Papa ?

\- OUAIS !

Rose regardait le tas humain sous lequel se trouvait son fils avec un grand sourire. Qu'ils étaient mignons !

CLIK !

.

.

.

Rue Lenon… Avenue du 4 août… Impasse de Togepik… Ah ! Voilà ! Rue Spielberg !

Numéro 2… Numéro 4… Numér Oh par Merlin, quelle vitrine dégueulasse ! Numéro 8…

Enfin ! Numéro 22 ! Maintenant l'étage… Facile, c'est le dernier !

La fenêtre… Bof, allez cuisine !

Oh ! Dégagez saleté de pigeons ! Ces volatils sont vraiment la lie de la classe Aves !

Par les poils de fesses de Godric ! Ils ont chié partout ces cons ! Mais allez coloniser un autre rebord de fenêtre viles cancrelats !

Toc Toc Toc !

Oui Madame, elle est bien élevée elle ! Elle frappe pour qu'on lui ouvre et elle ne laisse pas des crottes partout ! Crétin de Columbiformes !

\- Viens là ma belle.

Chouette, de l'ombre ! Ce foutu soleil de juillet frappe fort mine de rien. Ah ! De l'eau ! Cette femme est vraiment une hôtesse parfaite. Aller, tiens, ta lettre.

\- Léo ! Harry ! Votre lettre pour Poudlard est arrivée !

.

.

.

Devinez qui on voit au prochain chapitre !

.

.

.

 **Miss No Name :**

J'adore ton nom !

Les Serdaigles sont très sympathiques quand on les connaît !

.

 **Serpent d'argent :**

Tu as bien lu !


	18. Chapter 17 : Ceux qui négocient

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _Blablabla : pensées_

 _ **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapitre 17 : Ceux qui négocient**

.

Léo était dégoûté. Tout simplement dégoûté. Et, pour être parfaitement honnête, il avait peur également. Une peur irrationnelle qui le fit frisonner.

Il senti les bras de sa sœur se resserrer autour de lui. Hermione l'avait assis sur ses genoux, sans lui laisser le choix et lui faisait un gros câlin réconfortant.

Léo, regarda sans la voir la lettre sur la table. Il savait, sans même les entendre que ses parents étaient entrain de brailler devant la bougie de communication et que Dudley, anxieux, faisait les cents pas en se mordillant l'ongle du pouce.

Tout cela à cause de cette PUTAIN de lettre ! Cette putain de lettre SOLITAIRE ! Une seule et unique lettre. Pour deux enfants.

Lorsque Pétunia avait appelé les jumeaux en leur disant que leur lettre était arrivée, les jumeaux avaient couru dans la cuisine, tout contents. Léo avait commencé à se douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule enveloppe.

Les sorciers ne connaissaient pas les notions d'économie de parchemin et de lettre commune. Pour eux c'était un élève, une lettre. Même lorsqu'il y avaient des jumeaux, des triplets, des quadruplets, etc. Un élève, une lettre. C'était la règle.

Et malheureusement, il avait eut raison. La lettre était pour un et un seul élève. Et ce n'était pas lui. Léo avait senti ses yeux se remplir de larmes lorsqu'il avait eu la lettre entre les mains.

Pétunia avait senti son cœur se briser en voyant les yeux remplis de larmes de Léo. Marc, le si calme Marc avait explosé, jurant et maudissant les sorciers ayant envoyé cette foutue lettre. Même Dudley, pourtant si difficile à déstabiliser avait été perdu et avait longuement répété qu'il n'avait rien vu, qu'il n'avait rien vu…

Harry était parti furieux s'enfermer dans sa chambre en criant quelque chose que Léo n'avait pas entendu. Ce dernier avait voulu partir s'enfermer lui aussi dans sa chambre pour pleurer sa scolarité perdue mais il n'en n'avait pas eut le temps, sa sœur l'avait attrapé et installé sur ses genoux pour un maxi-calin-de-la-mort-qui-tue.

Ensuite Hermione avait, en bonne Serdaigle, même si elle se sentait en se moment très Serpentarde vengeresse, avait conseillé à ses parents d'envoyer une lettre à Poudlard pour demander des explications. Peut-être que c'était juste un cafouillage administratif et que le lettre de Léo s'était perdue…

Elle ne croyait pas elle même à cette explication, mais bon.

Léo se dégagea des bras de sa sœur et lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue avant de descendre de ses genoux et de partir vers sa chambre. Il s'installa sur son lit et reprit sa lecture de sa BD. Les moldus avaient quand même une imagination exceptionnelle. Les mecs qui avaient inventé Batman, Hawkgirl, Raven, Lex Luthor, ou mieux encore Double-Face étaient des génies !

Léo pensait peu à sa vie d'Avant lorsqu'il était encore Draco Malfoy. Il avait changé. Les dix ans passés dans la peau de Léo Potter l'avait apaisé. Il avait la possibilité de recommencé sa vie à zéro, de découvrir de nouvelles choses, un nouveau monde.

Certes, ça ne s'était pas fait en douceur, il en avait voulu à Harry, aux Norns, il avait été empoisonné par ses souvenirs et ses émotions… Mais il y avait eut le rituel d'Héla et le véritable nouveau départ.

La vie avec les Granger, avec des moldus avait été étrange au début. Il découvrait des choses qui semblaient évidente à Harry mais qui étaient tout simplement nouvelles pour lui. La médecine, les photos couleur, l'aviation, l'exploration spatiale… Apprendre que les Moldus avaient marché sur la Lune lui avait fait un choc. Comment pouvait on dire que les moldus étaient des arriérés lorsqu'on découvrait ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire !

Léo-ancien Malfoy avait subit une profonde remise en question. Après plusieurs jours à tergiversé pour savoir comment réagir face à cette nouvelle vie MOLDUE, il avait tous simplement décidé de se laisser porter par les événements, de profiter de chaque instant et de chaque découverte.

Et il avait bien fait. Le monde moldu regorgeait de trésor. Le Nutella, les comics, les jeans, la musique disco n'étaient que des exemples parmi d'autres !

 _ **~ Si tu ne vas pas à Poudlard, je n'y vais pas non plus ! ~**_

Léo releva la tête de son livre et regarda son frère qui s'était appuyé le dos sur _le chambranle_ de la porte. Appelé le petit-pote-Potty « frère » et la Miss-je-sais-tout « sœur » aurait pu paraître étrange à Léo, mais cela s'était fait si naturellement que l'idée ne le choquait plus du tout. Au contraire, elle était synonyme de joie et de rire.

 __ _ **Harry…**_ siffla menaçant Léo. Il était sûr que son jumeau allait sortir une bêtise plus grosse que lui.

 _ **~ C'est soit les DEUX jumeaux Potter qui vont à Poudlard soit AUCUN ! Et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis ! ~**_ s'exclama Harry de vive voix réveillant Natrix en sursaut.

 _ **~ Tu n'irais pas à Poudlard… pour moi?~**_

 _ **~ Évidement ! J'ai lié nos destins pour le meilleur et pour le pire.~**_

Il allait le faire pleurer ce con !

.

.

.

 _-Alors ?_

Harry sourit en entendant la question de son frère. Leur lien avait évolué. Désormais, Léo n'était plus obligé d'attendre que Harry le contact, il pouvait initier la discussion.

 _\- Alors, je pense que Severus s'est rajouté à la liste des gens qui en veulent à Dumblegum. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié de découvrir que tu n'avais pas de lettre._

Et encore, s'était un euphémisme. Le potioniste avait explosé en menaces de mort toutes plus imaginatives les unes que les autres. Franchement, le Directeur abusait. Il avait eut un lycanthrope dans l'école, mais il ne voulait pas d'un gamin sourd… Gérer une lycanthropie était quand même vachement plus complexe que juste une surdité !

 _\- Il lui en veut pour déjà beaucoup de choses. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?_

 _\- Il a approuvé l'idée de la lettre d'Hermione. Mais il ne place aucun espoir dans cette méthode. Son conseil est de faire le mort, tout simplement. Le Directeur ne me laissera pas ne pas venir à Poudlard._

 _-C'est vrai que tu es « le Survivant » !_ ricana Léo.

Harry soupira. Dans cette réalité aussi il avait été surnommé « Survivant ». Mais pas Léo. Léo était carrément passé à la trappe. Et ce traître en profitait pour le charrier sur sa célébrité.

 _\- Rigole. C'est grâce à qu'on va aller tous les deux à Poudlard._

 _\- Explique le plan._

 _\- Dumby, en voyant qu'il n'a aucune réponse va finir par envoyer quelqu'un. Il ne laissera pas le « Survivant échapper à son contrôle ! Et à ce moment là, on laissera Maman négocier une place pour toi !_

 _\- Autant dire qu'il n'y a aucune faille…_

 _\- Personne n'est capable de résister à Mam' !_

 _\- Sauf Severus._

 _\- Elle gagne une fois sur deux quand même._

Les débats entre Severus Snape et Pétunia Granger étaient dignes des plus féroces combats de gladiateurs de la Rome anthique. Les deux belligérants s'écharpaient à grands coups d'arguments avant de se taper dans le dos et de se féliciter en buvant un verre de blanc.

Les enfants et Marc comptaient les points en mangeant du pop-corn.

Harry laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Lorsqu'il avait demandé aux Norns un nouveau départ, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à se retrouver à nouveau chez Pétunia. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé aux foutus éléments clés qu'il avait laissé comme payement.

Mais bon, il pouvait dire qu'il s'en était très bien tiré. Pétunia était complètement différente de la femme qui l'avait « élevé » dans la première dimension. Ici, il était un membre à part entière de la famille. Dudley était un frère et un protecteur et non plus un tortionnaire, Pétunia remplissait à merveille son rôle maternel et Marc, le remplaçant de Vernon était tout simplement génial.

Il avait souhaité une famille unie, il avait une famille unie. Recomposée, certes, mais bien plus soudée que certaine famille de sang. Marc et Pétunia, les parents, Léo-ancien-Malfoy, Dudley, Hermione, les frères et sœur, Mami Rose, la grand-mère gâteau, Severus l'oncle de cœur ronchon, Alice la marraine, Neville le copain d'enfance, les fous du Black Bee qui faisaient aussi parti de la famille…

Harry était heureux. Il était, enfin entouré de gens qui l'aimait. Des gens tous différents, des moldus, des sorciers, des banquiers, des étudiants, des profs, des retraités, des célibataires endurcis, des couples, des anglais, des étrangers… Cette cosmopolicité avait été une surprise mais elle faisait désormais parti de la vie d'Harry qui profitait de chaque instant pour découvrir de nouvelles choses.

A tout les coups, il allait finir à Serdaigle ! En tout cas c'est ce que disait Mione en riant tandis que Dudley souriait. Le blond Savait. Il savait beaucoup de choses en avance. Mais comme il aimait le dire, l'avenir n'était pas figé. Il ressemblait plus à un torrent dont chaque geste modifiait le cour. Il y avait bien quelques points fixes, mais ils restaient rares.

En pensant à Dudley, un étrange pensée traversa l'esprit d'Harry.

 _\- Dit Léo, tu penses que le poids de Dudley peut être un événement clé ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce tu dis toi encore ?_

 _-Dudley pensait quasiment 80 kilo de l'autre coté. Et ici c'est la même chose._

 _\- Sauf qu'avant c'était de la graisse. Maintenant c'est que du muscle. Donc non. Ce n'est pas un événement clé._

 _\- Zut._

.

.

.

Sans grande surprise, la lettre des Granger n'avait rien changé. Ils n'avaient eut aucune réponse et en plus des lettres adressées à Mr Harry Potter continuaient d'arriver en masse.

Chacun prenait ça avec calme. Pétunia récupérait les lettres pour allumer les plaques du Black Bee, Dudley et Hermione s'étaient lancés dans un grand concourt d'origami (Hermione était d'ailleurs en tête), Marc en faisait des boulettes et tentait de faire des paniers avec et les jumeaux s'en servaient comme cible de fléchettes.

Pétunia ne pouvait qu'applaudir la ténacité des sorciers. Ils envoyaient des parchemins tous les jours, les faisant même passer dans le carton des pizzas livrées ! Autant dire que Dudley avait longuement râlé en retirant, absolument dégoûté, les bouts de cire fondue qui maculaient sa quatre-fromages. Marc, absolument hilare avait immortalisé l'instant, sous les soupires de lassitude de sa femme. Elle avait 5 mômes chez elle !

Étrangement, les lettres de Poudlard n'étaient pas arrivées depuis deux jours. La grande blonde en avait été surprise mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Ces foutus parchemins commençaient à être vraiment envahissants !

Néanmoins, Pétunia restait sur ses gardes. Les sorciers n'auraient jamais pensé à stopper l'envoi de lettres sans réponses pour envoyer plutôt une personne. Non. Cette façon de penser était bien trop logique et rationnelle pour les fêlés du chaudron ! Ces magouilleurs devaient plutôt être entrain de lui préparer une avalanche de lettres pour le lundi prochain !

\- Vous vous êtes mis d'accord ? Demanda Petunia en voyant sa fille passer dans le salon, un livre à la main.

Hermione referma son ouvrage avant de répondre à sa mère.

\- Plus ou moins. Avec Dudley, on a fait un premier tri. On a rayé de la liste « Le Silence des Agneaux » car il est déconseillé aux moins de 12 ans, « Terminator 2 » car on a pas vu le premier et « La Belle et la Bete » car Dud ne veut pas aller voir un « truc de nana ». fit Hermione en comptant sur ses doigts.

\- Et donc ?

\- Il nous reste « la Famille Adams » ou « Star Trek 6 » ! Personnellement j'ai une nette préférence pour le dernier fit la frisée en souriant.

\- On sait tous que t'es amoureuse de Leonard Nimoy !

\- Dudley ! Tais-toi ! C'est pas vrai d'abord !

\- Ouh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse !

Pétunia sourit en voyant son fils courir en chantonnant pour éviter sa sœur qui tentait de l'assommer. Cet après-midi, les quatre enfants allaient au cinéma.

Les Granger avaient leur habitudes dans un petit cinéma de quartier qui avait le grand avantage de passer des films sous-titrés pour les mal-entendants.

Les enfants partirent de la maison peu après, ayant finalement choisi de voir « Star Trek » aujourd'hui et « La Famille Adams » le surlendemain avec leur parents.

.

.

.

\- Il était bien.

\- C'est pas le meilleur.

\- Je l'ai trouvé parfait !

\- Hermione, on parle du film, pas de Nimoy !

Dudley poussa la porte de l'appartement en esquivant le coup de poing rageur de sa sœur. Asticoter Hermione avec son béguin sur l'acteur de Spock était certainement son jeu favori. A égalité avec embêter les jumeaux et aller courir avec Piers.

\- On est de retour ! Clama le grand blond en déboulant dans le salon, ses frères et sœur sur les talons.

A peine entrer dans la pièce, Dudley stoppa brusquement surprenant Harry qui lui rentra dedans. Assis sur le canapé du salon se tenait un homme gigantesque. Le visage de l'inconnu était quasiment intégralement caché sous une tignasse broussailleuse et par une barbe épaisse. Le géant semblait mal à l'aise et triturait nerveusement son mug de thé qui ressemblait à une tasse de dînette entre ses grosses mains.

Le regard de Dudley passa de l'homme, à ses parents qui étaient installés chacun dans un fauteuil puis à l'enveloppe de parchemin posée en évidence sur la table basse.

\- J'ai des devoirs à faire, je vais vous laisser ! S'exclama Dudley avant de tourner les talons.

\- Moi aussi dit Hermione en lui courant après, laissant les jumeaux, seuls avec les adultes dans le salon.

Hermione referma la porte avant de chuchoter rapidement.

\- Des devoirs ? Sérieusement ?

\- C'est la première chose qui m'est passé par la tête ! Répondit calmement Dudley avant de coller son oreille sur la porte.

\- Pourquoi partir pour espionner après demanda Hermione surprise par l'illogisme de l'action.

\- Je veux savoir ce qui va se dire ! Mais il ne fallait pas qu'on soit au milieu.

\- Vision ?

\- Ouais.

\- Fait moi de la place soupira Hermione avant de coller, elle aussi son oreille contre la porte.

.

.

.

Minerva McGonagall était une sorcière expérimentée. Elle était professeur depuis déjà de nombreuses années. Elle avait assisté à bon nombre de farces de ses étudiants en commençant par les Maraudeurs, elle avait subit les frasques de la promotions de 1986 et depuis déjà deux ans surveillait les deux terreurs Weasley.

Mais rien dans sa longue carrière ne l'avait préparée à ce qu'Hagrid, paniqué, lui envoie une lettre, disant que le petit Potter refusait tout net d'aller à Poudlard sans son frère et qu'il n'avait pas de lettre pour le frère. Qu'il ne savait même pas que Harry avait un frère. Qu'il avait besoin d'aide !

La Directrice adjointe avait donc quitté son bureau et transplané dans la rue Sielberg après etre passée voir le Directeur sur la marche à suivre.

Minerva McGonagall s'attendait à beaucoup de chose lorsque Albus Dumbelbore lui avait demandé d'aller aider Hagrid à convaincre la tutrice des jumeaux Potter d'envoyer Harry à Poudlard. Mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'un adolescent blond taillé comme un batteur de Quidditch lui ouvre la porte.

\- Bonjour je suis Minerva McGonagall, la…

\- Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard, je sais. Ils sont dans le salon, suivez-moi.

La sorcière emboîta le pas à l'étrange garçon. Le blond dégageai une étrange aura. Pas la brume pâlichonne des moldus, pas la chaude luminosité des Sorciers ou des créatures magiques, pas même les zébrures des Cracmols… Non, c'était autre chose… Comme des étincelles crépitantes d'énergie… Étrange.

Certains membres de la Famille Ross, ancienne famille sorcière à laquelle Minerva appartenait par sa mère avaient la capacité de voir les auras. Cependant, ce don ne s'était pas réveillé depuis plusieurs générations. Minerva était la première depuis plus d'un siècle. Elle suspectait le sang de son père d'avoir réveillé cette capacité.

Voir les auras n'avait pas que des avantages et ceux qui disaient qu'on pouvait repérer les mages Noirs avec cette méthode mentait. On savait uniquement si l'autre était magique et de quelle façon.

\- Ne cherchez pas Madame, je ne suis pas un sorcier.

Le blond lui ouvrit la porte du salon avant que Minerva ne puisse l'interroger. La sorcière entra et découvrit Hagrid discutant à voix basse avec deux clones miniatures de James Potter.

L'Animagus salua le garde-chasse d'un mouvement de tête avant de se tourner vers les deux autres adultes de la pièce.

\- Bonjour, je suis le Professeur McGonagall, enseignante en métamorphose et Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard. Je viens à propos de l'inscription de Harry Potter.

La femme blonde vêtue d'une légère robe à fleurs se leva de son fauteuil avec un petit sourire.

\- Je suis Pétunia, la tutrice de Léo et Harry. Ma sœur était Lily Potter, née Evans.

Pétunia serra la main de la sorcière avant de l'inviter à prendre un siège et de lui servir une tasse de thé. Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de la moldue. Elle allait s'amuser.

\- Vous dites être ici pour l'inscription de Harry, mais quand est-il de celle de Léo ?

\- Malheureusement Léo Potter n'apparaît pas sur les listes de l'école déclara McGonagall avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

\- Je suis particulièrement surprise de découvrir que ma sœur n'a pas inscrit ses DEUX enfants à Poudlard déclara moqueuse Pétunia.

Minerva pinça les lèvres. La moldue avait raison. Lily avait été une élève particulièrement bien organisée, ne laissant aucun détail lui échapper. Elle n'aurait JAMAIS fait une telle erreur.

\- L'inscription a pu être annulé à cause du handicap de Monsieur Potter.

La sorcière avait sorti cet argument sans vraiment y croire et elle se rendit très vite compte que son interlocutrice n'y croyait pas non plus. Comment diable un sourcil pouvait monté aussi haut ?

\- De toute façon Harry n'ira pas dans votre école.

Minerva se tourna vers l'homme qui prenait pour la première fois la parole.

\- Pardon ?

\- Nous n'avons certes pas les moyens de remettre en cause une décision magique car nous sommes des moldus. Par contre, le Tuteur Magique des jumeaux le peut. Il a contacté les Écoles de Beauxbâtons et de Salem. Harry et Léo ont une place réservée dans ces établissements jusqu'au 15 août, date à laquelle nous confirmerons ou infirmerons les inscriptions de nos fils. Expliqua posément Marc avant de rouvrir son journal et de replonger dans ses mots fléchés.

La Professeur manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé. Le Directeur n'était-il pas censé être le Tuteur Magique des Jumeaux ? Et s'il ne l'était pas, qui tenait ce rôle ?

\- Si vous voulez l'un de nos fils, il faudra prendre les deux.

Minerva soupira. Albus avait insisté pour que le fils de James et Lily vienne à Poudlard. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à convaincre la famille. Elle devait donc rajouter le jeune Léo Potter sur les listes.

\- Vous devez bien comprendre que Poudlard n'est pas adaptée aux élèves handicapés. Nos enseignants ne sont pas formés à cela et…

\- Si je puis me permettre, je pense que je m'en sortirai très bien.

La sorcière se tourna, surprise vers les enfants qui étaient restés silencieux depuis le début de l'entretient.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je sais lire sur les lèvres. Si les professeurs font attention à ne pas parler trop vite et qu'ils ne me tournent pas le dos, je pense que je parviendrais à suivre les cours.

Minerva observa les deux enfants. Le petit Léo était calme, son aura pulsait avec sérénité et il avançait ses arguments avec justesse. Il semblait intelligent et déterminé.

\- Que Poudlard me ferme ses portes pourrait être… fâcheux pour l'avenir de l'École. Je reste l'Héritier Potter, futur Lord d'une Grande et Vieille Famille. Cela ferait mauvais genre que je fasse mes études ailleurs qu'en Grande-Bretagne.

Oh ! Un petit politicien… Minerva pensa brièvement à Charles Potter. Son ami d'enfance avait été un chef de famille et un politicien dans l'âme dès son plus jeune age… Trait qu'il semblait avoir légué à son petit-neveu.

\- Et si vous surestimez vos capacités ?

\- Notre Tuteur nous à parler d'une invention sorcière brillante. Les Plumes à Papotes.

\- Elles sont interdites par le règlement.

\- Le fait d'inscrite des lycanthropes est également interdit. Cela n'a pas empêché le Directeur Dumbledore de convaincre Rémus Lupin à faire ses études à Poudlard.

Minerva se tourna vers Pétunia avec étonnement. Comment la moldue pouvait-elle savoir cela ?

\- Ma sœur était particulièrement bavarde pendant les vacances.

\- Je vous donnerai une autorisation lors de votre rentrée Monsieur Léo Potter.

\- Mon frère est inscrit ? Demanda le jumeau de Léo.

La sorcière regarda plus précisément l'aura de Harry. Elle différait énormément de celle de Léo, elle tourbillonnait, s'agitait comme un enfant excité et surtout, elle était parcouru de volutes noires-voilettes que Minerva avait apprit à associer à la mort… L'attaque de Voldemort avait laissé des traces jusque dans la magie du petit…

\- Oui. Vous êtes inscrits tous les deux déclara McGonagall en sortant un parchemin de sa poche.

Elle le fit signer à Pétunia, à Marc et aux deux enfants. Désormais, les jumeaux Potter étaient des élèves de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

\- Votre Tuteur pourra t-il vous emmener faire vos achats ou faut-il qu'un membre du personnel de l'école vous aides ?

\- Je pense qu'il trouvera cinq minutes pour s'en charger sourit Pétunia.

Minerva acquiesça. Elle salua ses hôtes et quitta l'appartement de la rue Sielberg, Hagrid sur les talons.

.

.

.

 **Je l'ai réécrit trois fois ce maudit chapitre avant d'être plus ou moins satisfaite.**

 **Alors, il est plus ou moins ?**

 **.**

 **Pour les retardataires, il y a un sondage sur mon profil pour la future maison des jumeaux. Allez voter !**

 **Je ne sais pas si les lecteurs sans compte peuvent voter ?**

 **Si ce n'est pas le cas, donnez moi votre avis par review !**

 **Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **.**

 **Serpent d'argent :**

 **Les chouette méritent amplement d'avoir leur propre POV ! Et puis je devaient bien mettre mes collègues sur le devant de la scène ;)**

 **.**

 **nessy :**

 **Ravie de voir que ca te plait !**

 **Merci d'avoir reviewé, ca me fait toujours plaisir !**

 **.**

 **Miss No Name :**

 **J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le dernier passage du coup je suis contente de voir qu'il plait !**

 **On m'a déjà fait la remarque que le chapitre précédent était un peu trop rapide. En même temps, si je voulais dire absolument tout ce qui me passe par la tete, les jumeaux ne rentreraient pas à Poudlard avant les 50 eme chapitre au moins.**

 **J'ai préféré allé vite et ne pas m'étaler sur des trucs qui auraient fini par m'ennuyer (si je commence à m'ennuyer quand j'écris, je fais n'importe quoi!)**

 **La relation entre Léo-Draco et Harry est complexe et je ne sais pas trop comment la présenter. Dans ce chapitre, on en sais un peu plus sur leur relation (un peu)**

 **Severus mérite de ne PAS vivre dans le passé ! Il merite d'etre heureux !**

 **Pour Dudley, effectivement il y a une erreur. Ce n'est pas un tournois universitaire mais un tournois de collégiens… (je ne sais pas comment on dit…)**

 **Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire !**

 **.**

 **Amista :**

 **:D**


	19. Chapter 18 : Ceux qui font les courses

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 ***/* Blablabla*/* langue des signes**

 _ **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapitre 18 : Ceux qui font les courses**

.

.

.

\- C'est moche.

\- Mais non !

\- Si Hermione, c'est moche. Confirma Dudley.

\- Mais on s'en fout ! L'important c'est qu'on ne les reconnaisse pas !

Pétunia observa ses enfants en riant.

Aujourd'hui ils allaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et les jumeaux avaient décidés de se déguiser afin de ne pas être reconnu par la populace. Dudley leur avait fabriqué une potion de changement de couleur que Hermione avait généreusement étalé sur la tignasse de ses petits frères.

La sorcière les avait ensuite coiffé à grand renfort de gel et de laque avant de cacher la cicatrice d'Harry sous une bonne couche de fond de teint.

Marc, passant dans le salon immortalisa l'instant.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Harry se retrouvait avec les cheveux châtain clair parsemés de mèches bleues et bien peignés sur le coté. Léo quand à lui se retrouvait avec une tignasse ébouriffées et orange carotte. Et depuis il râlait comme un putois contre la couleur, marmonnant dans sa barbe à propos de belette sous les rires quasi hystériques d'Harry.

L'avantage, c'est que personne ne pourrait imaginer que derrière ces apparences originales se trouvaient le Survivant et l'Héritier d'une Grande et Vieille Famille.

-Severus arrive à quelle heure ?

\- A la demie. Donc dans dix minutes répondit Pétunia en jettant un coup d'oeil à son horloge.

\- Vous avez vos lettres et vos clés demanda Marc.

\- Oui ! Tout est prêt répondit Hermione en pointant sa sacoche en jean. J'ai tous dans mon sac !

.

.

.

Severus était… à la fois heureux et déprimé. C'était assez étrange comme sensation. Mais d'un autre coté, c'était extrêmement logique !

Il était heureux car il passait une agréable journée avec les enfants Granger-Potter. Et il était déprimé car il passait la journée avec les enfants Granger-Potter.

Les quatre enfants pouvaient être de parfait petits anges à un moment et des terreurs la seconde d'après ! Sincèrement, le potioniste tirait son chapeau à Pétunia et Marc. Supporter les quatre poisons au quotidien devait être une épreuve de force !

\- Sev, qu'est-ce que tu penses de la qualité des yeux de crapaud ? Moi ils m'ont pas l'air super…

L'adulte, sorti de sa rêverie par Dudley, se pencha vers les ingrédients. Évidement le blond avait raison. Les yeux n'étaient pas « supers ». Pour de simples potions d'école, cela aurait été suffisant, mais pas pour des potions de Maîtres ou d'Apprentissage.

Or Dudley, suivait, en parallèle de ses études moldues une formation de Maître des potions avec Severus comme Maître. Il lui fallait donc des ingrédients parfaits !

\- Trop secs. On va en acheter ailleurs.

Le Professeur de Potion se redressa et appela les jumeaux et Hermione.

La petite troupe quitta la boutique de l'Apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse. L'homme était un escroc, Severus l'avait toujours su, mais là, c'était vraiment de l'abus. !

Le professeur entraîna les quatre enfants vers une ruelle transversale.

\- C'est l'Allée des Embrumes. Déclara Harry en observant l'entrée de la ruelle avec suspicion.

\- Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas répliqua sarcastiquement Hermione.

 ***/* Léo ! Mione elle est méchante avec moi !*/***

-Tu l'as certainement cherché !

Harry stoppa sa marche et croisa les bras en boudant. Ils étaient tous méchants avec lui ! Le Survivant n'eut cependant pas tellement le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Dudley l'avait attrapé et jeté sur son épaule, tel un sac de patate avant d'emboîter le pas à Severus qui s'enfonçait dans l'allée mal-famée.

Severus eut un sourire moqueur en voyant Harry gigoter pour tenter de se défaire de la poigne de son frère. Dudley était très grand pour son age et en plus il était construit tout en muscle. Le cadet Potter n'avait aucune chance face à lui.

Le potioniste, après avoir vérifier une énième fois que toute la mauvaise troupe était là, poussa la porte de la boutique où il avait travaillé avant d'être professeur.

Son ancien patron était une vieille chose ronchon et sarcastique au possible, mais ses produits étaient de qualité supérieure pour un prix équivalent au tarifs de l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse.

Une odeur de plantes séchées et d'épices prit à la gorge les arrivants. Dudley fila immédiatement à travers les étagères tandis que Severus allait saluer le propriétaire des lieux.

Harry laissa son regards vagabonder sur les tonneaux alignés contre le mur, sur les bocaux remplit de trucs étranges, sur les serres d'oiseaux, les peaux de serpents et les brassées d'herbes séchées qui pendaient au plafond.

Avant l'odeur des ingrédients de potions était synonyme de période de torture avec Snape, autant aujourd'hui, cette même odeur était associée à de bons moments passés avec Oncle Sev'.

Comme quoi la perception des choses était vraiment relative au passé de chacun.

\- Harry, viens là, faut qu'on trouve des fioles dans tous ce fatras !

Le cadet Potter rejoint son jumeaux qui fouillait consciencieusement les étagères du magasin à la recherche de fioles neuves.

.

.

.

Harry soupira en poussant la porte de la boutique de Madame Guipure. Il aimait pas rester immobile. Alors, devoir attendre que la sorcière ou une de ses assistantes ait fini de prendre les mesures… Cela allait être un enfer !

\- C'est pour Poudlard mon petit ?

Harry grimaça. Il n'était pas si petit ! Ne pas avoir vécu dans un placard, ne pas avoir été obliger de faire les taches ménagères, le jardinage, la cuisine, avoir pu manger à sa faim lui avait permis de ne pas avoir de retard de croissance.

\- Oui.

\- Parfait ! Viens ici, monte sur ce tabouret. LOUIS ! Mon assistant va venir s'occuper de toi, mon poussin, ne bouge pas.

La sorcière reparti vers son comptoir, laissant Harry dans la zone d'essayage.

\- Elle a de la voix. Marmonna le brun en se frottant l'oreille.

\- A qui le dit-tu.

Harry fit un bond sur son tabouret, manquant de tomber au passage. Il se retourna et se statufia.

Il n'était pas seul dans l'arrière boutique. Il y avait un autre jeune. Un jeune au nez pointu, légèrement hautain, au teint pale et aux cheveux blond platines plaqués en arrière.

Malfoy…

\- Le pire c'est qu'elle ne fait absolument pas attention avec ses épingles. Elle m'en a planté une dans la main l'an dernier !

C'était Malfoy…

\- Cependant ses robes sont de bonnes qualités. Elle doit connaître son métier à force. Elle étaut déjà là lorsque mes parents venaient faire leurs uniformes.

Putain de bordel de slip ! C'était MALFOY !

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Draconis Malfoy.

\- Enchanté… Je suis…

L'arrivée de l'assistant de la couturière coupa Harry qui en fut étrangement heureux. Le Survivant ne savait pas comment réagir face à cet autre Malfoy. Il avait déjà le sien à la maison… Un Malfoy avec qui il avait passé autant de temps à se bouffer le nez qu'à s'entraider. Comment devait-il réagir avec ce Draco-Léo-Pas-Léo-Draconis… ?

Lorsque Harry émergea de sa réflexion, Malfoy était parti. Cela lui ôtait une épine du pied. Mais d'un autre coté, cette rencontre mettait en lumière une donnée importante. Comment devait-il réagir face aux doubles des gens qu'il avait connu de l'autre coté. Il fallait qu'ils en parlent sérieusement avec son jumeau.

\- J'ai fini avec les mesures. On peut passer à la commande.

Harry suivit Louis vers le comptoir où Mme Guipure discutait énergiquement avec une autre sorcière.

\- C'est pour Poudlard… Donc ça fait, si je ne me trompe pas, trois robe de travail, un chapeau, une paire de gants en cuir et une cape d'hivers… C'est bon ?

\- Doublez les quantités, je suis venu faire les mesures pour mon frère et moi ?

\- Vous faites la même taille ? S'étonna Louis l'assistant.

\- On est jumeaux.

\- D'accord… La commande sera prête vers 17h.

Harry paya la moitié de sa commande avant de saluer l'assistant et de quitter la boutique. Le reste du payement serai effectué le soir, lorsqu'ils récupéreraient les robes.

.

.

.

Léo marchait doucement entre les rayonnages. Ils avaient tiré à pile ou face qui iraient chez Guipure, qui chez Fleury et Bott. Léo avait tiré la librairie pour son plus grand plaisir. Il détestait aller chez les couturiers.

L'Héritier Potter avait déjà fait sa sélection parmi les ouvrages scolaires. Comme les programmes de métamorphose, sortilège, botanique et potion ne changeaient pas et qu'Hermione était particulièrement soigneuse avec les livres, il n'était pas nécessaire d'en acheter deux. Par contre, pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui changeait chaque année, l'Histoire qui utilisait le même livre pendant sept ans et l'astronomie dont les cartes étaient régulièrement mise à jour, il fallait deux ouvrages…

Léo mit également dans son sac les livres de cinquième année de sa sœur.

 ***/* Tu as tout ce qu'il vous faut ?*/*** demanda Severus en apparaissant au bout du rayonnage.

-Oui. Je cherche des livres sur les Lois sorcières maintenant.

 ***/* Viens par là, tu devrais trouver ton bonheur dans la troisième allée. J'ai une commande à récupérer, un livre pour Dudley.*/***

\- Je te retrouve à la caisse ?

 ***/* Non, prends ton temps, je te rejoindrais. */***

Le brun passa le sac de livre à son ancien parrain/nouvel oncle de cœur en souriant avant de filer dans les allées. Le rayonnage sur les Lois Sorcières étaient relativement bien fourni. Léo récupéra le Code Pénal Sorcier, puis un livre sur les grandes familles, un sur l'étiquette et les règles des Sang-Purs, puis…

Léo se retourna brutalement face à la personne qui venait de poser sa main sur son épaule.

Il haïssait qu'on le prenne par surprise ! Habituellement les membres de sa famille (au sens large) le prévenait de leur arrivée en marchant lourdement de façon à faire vibrer le plancher, ou alors, ils arrivaient face à lui ! Et dans le pire des cas, Natrix le prévenait de leur venue…

Léo sentait son cœur qui palpitait comme un fou. Il avait vraiment été surpris !

La femme qui lui faisait face avait un visage assez carré et des cheveux gris coupés aux épaules. Son expression sérieuse était renforcée par le monocle qu'elle portait.

L'Héritier Potter se reconcentra sur les lèvres de la femme.

\- Pourriez vous répéter s'il vous plaît ?

La femme parue surprise par sa demande mais s'exécuta.

\- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour t'intéresser au droit sorcier ?

Heureusement, la femme parlait calmement sans manger la moitié de ses mots. Il était simple de lire sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis l'Héritier de ma Famille, Madame. Je dois connaître les lois et les rouages de la politique. Sans quoi, je vais me faire broyer dès que je mettrais un orteil au Magenmagot.

\- Et pourquoi ton père ne t'instruit pas si tu juges cela si important ?

\- Mon père est mort. Et mon Tuteur magique n'a pas de Siège. C'est une chose qu'il ne connaît pas.

Pour la deuxième fois de l'entretient, Léo parvint à surprendre la dame au monocle. Il était relativement fier de sa prestation. Avant que la sorcière ne reprenne la parole, Severus apparut au bout du couloir avec l'énorme sac de livre sous le bras. Quel dommage que lancer des sorts sur les livres magiques les endommage…

\- Tu as fin… Madame Bones.

Léo pencha la tête sur le cote. Ainsi c'était elle, la fameuse Madame Bones qui avait mit tant de bâtons dans les roues de Lucius… Léo, lorsqu'il était encore Draco, n'avait jamais rencontré cette juge impartiale. Elle avait été tué pendant l'été 1996 par le Seigneur d,es Ténèbres.

Vu l'air glacial de Severus, il avait dut avoir a faire avec elle…

\- Monsieur Snape.

Les deux adultes se regardaient en chiens de faïence, ayant complètement oblitérés Léo qui en profita pour rajouter deux autres livres sur sa pile.

L'arrivée d'une fillette aux cheveux clair rompit le duel de regard. Madame Bones se tourna vers l'enfant avant d'échanger quelques paroles avec elle.

Léo reconnu l'une de ses futurs camarades de classe, Susan Bones. Autant, celle-ci avait été très réservée et timide à Poudlard, autant elle avait été une adversaire redoutable au Magenmagot. Sa tante lui avait apprit tous les rouages de la politique et Lady Bones avait su navigué dans ce sac d'anguille avec brio.

Les deux femmes partirent de leur coté.

 ***/* Tu as tous ce que tu veux ?*/***

\- Oui.

 ***/* Direction la caisse dans ce cas là !*/***

\- Il s'est passé quoi avec Madame Bones ?

 ***/* Je te raconterai ça un autre jour… */***

Voyant Severus se refermer comme une huître, Léo n'insista pas plus. Il savait que son Tuteur lui raconterai l'histoire lorsqu'il serai près. Severus tenait toujours ses promesses.

.

.

.

\- Prêt ?

 _ **~ Je**_ _ **déteste**_ _ **cette boutique~**_ siffla doucement Harry en réponse.

Devant eux se tenait la fameuse boutique d'Ollivander. Les jumeaux soupirèrent en concert avant de pousser la porte. Ils étaient seuls, Severus avait transplané pour poser les livres au Black Bee, Hermione était encore dans la boutique de parchemin, entrain d'essayer de convertir les vendeurs au papier et aux stylos et Dudley avait préféré aller faire un tour au magasin de Quidditch. Bande de lâcheurs.

\- Bonjour Messieurs.

Harry sursauta sous les ricanement de Léo. Ce dernier n'avait pas eut peur étant donné qu'il n'avait pas entendu la voix doucereuse du vendeur.

\- Bonjour.

\- Oh, oh. Je pensais bien que vous viendriez me voir bientôt. Léo et Harry Potter. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Je me souviens lorsqu'elle est venue acheter sa baguette…

Les jumeaux laissèrent le commerçant radoter sans l'écouter. Harry avait déjà eut cette conversation de l'autre coté et Léo s'en foutait royalement. Le sourd se demandait plutot s'il allait être à nouveau choisi par sa baguette d'aubépine… Harry ne l'avait pas prévenu de sa rencontre avec l'Héritier Malfoy chez Madame Guipure.

\- De quelle main tenez vous votre baguette ?

\- Je suis droitier et Léo aussi. Répondit Harry avant d'être attaqué par le mètre mesureur.

Léo ne se moqua pas de son frère. Il se souvenait encore du mètre ruban. Cette saleté avait du traumatisé plusieurs générations de sorciers… Même sa petite fille y avait eut droit !

Lorsque les mesures furent finie, Ollivander présenta plusieurs boites aux jumeaux. Les Potter tirèrent à Chifoumi qui passerai en premier et Léo gagna. En même temps Harry sortait toujours la pierre en premier !

L'ainé brisa plusieurs vases et déclencha un début d'incendie avant de trouver sa baguette. Harry resta bouche bée devant le ballet d'étincelles vertes, ors et blanches qui tournoyaient paresseusement dans la boutique.

\- Étrange… Très étrange…

\- Qui a-t-il d'étrange Monsieur ? demanda Léo.

\- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que je vends. Or il s'avère que le phénix qui a donné la plume se trouvant dans votre baguette, a fourni une seconde plume. Et cette plume était le cœur de la baguette qui a fait la cicatrice sur le front de votre frère…

Harry hoqueta. Léo avait la plume de Fumsek…

Ollivander récupéra la baguette et la remis dans sa boite qu'il emballa avec précaution.

\- Votre baguette est une composition expérimentale. Bois d'aubépine et plume de phénix. Je pense qu'elle sera puissante et caractérielle. Maniez la avec précaution Mr Léo Potter.

Harry passa en suite aux essayages avec appréhension. Qu'allait il avoir comme baguette si la plume de Fumsek était déjà partie ?

La réponse lui vint très rapidement.

Le vendeur avait posé une dizaine de boite sur le comptoir et hésitait manifestement sur quelle baguette serai essayée en premier. Pendant Ollivender faisait son choix, Harry avait su. Sa baguette était dans la troisième boite en partant de la gauche. Il sentait sa magie répondre à la magie du coeur de l'instrument. C'était sa baguette.

Lors qu'après quatre essais, le commençant lui mit, enfin, sa baguette entre les mains, un souffle d'air glacial et une légère odeur de pomme s'installa dans la boutique.

Invisible aux yeux de tous sauf de son Chevalier et du Dragon, Héla était là. Elle sourit avec tendresse à son petit Maître.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant la Mort, tranquillement assise sur le comptoir de la boutique.

\- Décidément, l'étrangeté est de famille murmura Ollivander, sortant Harry de sa contemplation de sa Déesse.

\- De quoi est fait cette baguette ?

\- Bois de houx et un cœur composé de trois cheveux tressés. Cette baguette a été fabriquée par mon arrière-arrière grand-père. Il aimait raconter que c'était la Mort en personne qui lui avait donné ces cheveux. Il était un peu trop obnubilé par le Conte des Trois Frères.

Les Potter virent Héla retenir un petit rire aux dires du marchand. Si la Reine des Morts avait bel et bien donné trois de ses cheveux à l'ancêtre du fabriquant, elle n'avait jamais rencontré les trois Frères du conte.

\- Je ne te laisserai jamais sans armes mon Petit Maître souffla Héla à l'oreille d'Harry avant de disparaître.

\- Cela fera 14 gallions.

Léo paya le fabriquant avant de tirer son frère hors de la boutique. Ils étaient tous les deux perturbés par leurs nouvelles baguettes… Léo n'avait absolument pas pensé se retrouver avec la baguette jumelle de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça !

.

.

.

Harry et Léo étaient installés sur la terrasse du Glacier Fortârome. Ils y avaient rendez-vous avec Dudley, Hermione et Severus.

Le serveur venait d'apporter les commandes, un cône sorbet-citrouille/pistache pour Léo et un cône cassis/citron pour Harry lorsque Dudley et Hermione arrivèrent avec un sourire trop heureux pour être honnête.

\- Surprise ! fit Hermione en sortant de derrière son dos une cage à oiseau.

\- Hedwige !

Dudley haussa un sourcil surprit. Il savait que le cadeau allait plaire mais il ne pensait pas que les jumeaux adopteraient la chouette aussi vite.

Harry regarda la magnifique chouette blanche avec joie. Il avait oublié comme sa première amie lui avait manqué.

Léo regardait le Harfang des neiges avec émotion. La première fois qu'il avait vu la Chouette du Balafré, il avait été horriblement jaloux. C'était un oiseau tout simplement magnifique. Etre ici le copropriétaire de l'animal était une source de joie.

\- Je suppose que le nom d'Hedwige va rester…

\- Oui. Répondit Harry en passant les doigts à travers les barreaux pour toucher le doux plumage de l'animal.

\- Merci Hermione ! Merci Dudley !

\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que nos petits frères ont 11 ans s'exclama le boxeur en souriant.

\- On vous a acheté un perchoir, des gants de fauconnerie et de la nourriture aussi rajouta Hermione en posant lourdement le sac de course sur la table.

\- Oncle Sev', Mami et Alice ont participé aussi au cadeau.

\- On le remerciera plus tard ! jurèrent les jumeaux en cœur avant de retourner caresser la chouette, oubliant leurs glaces qui fondaient doucement…

\- DUDLEY ! MA GLACE !

.

.

.

 **Blabla de l'auteure :**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui sont allés voter !**

 **Autant vous dire que les scores furent serrés !**

 **Autant pour Léo, il n'y a pas trop eut de soucis, autant pour Harry, il y a longtemps eut égalité entre deux maisons !**

 **Voilà, voilà… que dire de plus… On a dépassé les 130 followers ! Ce qui est génial, je ne pensais absolument pas en avoir autant un jour !**

 **.**

 **On m'a demandé quel est mon rythme de parution. J'essaie de poster un chapitre par semaine, le week-end (normalement c'est samedi, mais bon…).**

 **.**

 **Le chapitre 20 sera un chapitre bonus qui sortira en même temps que le chapitre 19, ce qui signifie deux chapitres la semaine prochaine :)**

 **Parcontre, vous avez le choix du sujet du bonus entre cinq propositions :**

 **\- Un chapitre centré uniquement sur Dudley**

 **\- Un chapitre centré sur Rémus Lupin**

 **\- Un chapitre en deux partie avec une sur Dudley, l'autre sur Rémus.**

 **\- Un POV de Dumbledore**

 **\- Vous vous en foutez complètement !**

 **S'il vous plait, allez voter sur mon profil, c'est vraiment plus simple pour moi !**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **Miss-No-Name : Merci !**

 **.**

 **Nepheria4 : Contente que ca te plaise !**

 **.**

 **Ladydragonfly : C'est une excellente question… On en saura peut-être plus dans le chapitre 20 !**

 **.**

 **Serpent d'Argent : Le cas de Dumbledore est complexe. C'est un petit vieux qui en cherchant à faire le plus grand bien, fait des erreurs. L'enfer est pavé de bonne intentions…**

 **Vu le sondage, aucun des deux ne sera à Griffondor !**


	20. Chapter 19 : Ceux qui prennent le train

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.

.

/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire

.

*/* Blablabla*/* langue des signes

 _ **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**_

 **-Blablabla : Francais**

 _\- Blablabla : pensées_

.

Chapitre 19 : Ceux qui prennent le train

.

\- **Quinte Flush**!

\- Oh le con !

 _ **~ Tu as triché. ~**_

\- Léo… Que vient de dire Natrix ? Demanda menaçante Hermione

 _ **~ Chut Natrix ! ~**_

\- Hermione, Léo triche. Traduisit simplement Harry sans lever les yeux de son journal.

\- Vengeance !

Harry regarda avec un rien de plaisir sadique, sa grande sœur sauter sur son jumeau pour le chatouiller sauvagement. La grande frisée était assez mauvaise joueuse et elle ne supportait en aucun cas la triche. Harry était assuré d'avoir la paix pendant un moment.

Lorsque Léo fut mit KO à force de rire Hermione se leva et jeta un regard par la fenêtre.

\- Il commence à avoir du peuple… Je vais vous quitter les nains ! On se retrouve à Poudlard déclara Hermione avant de sortir du compartiment.

Les jumeaux saluèrent leur aînée avant de sortir leur plateau d'échec.

Les Granger-Evans-Potter étaient arrivé très tôt ce mardi matin. En effet Pétunia devait travailler au Pub afin de préparer le repas de midi et Marc allait travailler au cabinet. Les étudiants de Poudlard avaient donc eu le choix entre aller à King Cross à pied soit y aller tôt le matin avec leur père…

Le choix avait été vite fait. Dudley qui ne reprenaient les cours que le surlendemain était passé en coup de vent leur dire bonjour avant de replonger sous sa couette. Veinard.

Pour s'occuper le trio avait joué à différent jeux de carte jusqu'à ce que Natrix dévoile la tricherie de Léo.

Harry entendit de grandes exclamations de joie dans le couloir. Hermione venait de retrouver Colin. Les deux zozos qui s'entendaient comme larrons en foire depuis leur première rencontre n'avaient pas pu se voir de tous l'été. Le photographe était parti au Etats-Unis et d'après ce que le Survivant entendait, il était ravi de ce voyage !

\- Harry ?

 _ **~ Oui?~**_

\- Tu penses que ca se passera bien ?

 _ **~ Mais oui ! ~**_

Harry fit un grand sourire à son miroir. Intérieurement, il était loin d'être aussi confiant que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Depuis qu'il avait raconté sa rencontre avec Draconis, Léo angoissait. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il allait réagir face à lui même.

Et Harry n'était, à son plus grand regret, pas d'une très grande aide. Il s'interrogeait certes sur comment réagir face aux copies de ses anciens amis, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de se voir soi même…

Les Potter regardèrent, hypnotisés le balais grandissant des sorciers sur le quai. Parents, enfants, uniformes et vêtements de tout les jours, chariots, malles…

La porte s'ouvrit en shuntant. Harry se retourna vers la porte tandis que Léo continuait de regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Je peux m'installer là ?

\- Oui.

\- J'm'appelle Hannah.

\- Harry et voici mon frère, Léo.

La fillette cala sa malle sous les sièges avant de s'asseoir. Hannah, qui avait été la femme de Neville de l'autre coté était une enfant blonde, souriante au visage encore un peu rond et aux grands yeux vert pale. Elle était encore en vêtements moldus.

\- Tu sais combien de temps dure le voyage ? Demanda Hannah.

\- Quasiment six heures. Du moins selon notre sœur répondit Léo qui s'était retourné vers la nouvelle venue.

\- Ah…

Le silence retomba dans le compartiment. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Mais le silence n'était pas inconfortable pour autant.

Le train commençait à partir de la gare lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Un jeune métisse passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

\- Dites, on trouve pas de place, on peut venir ?

-Oui.

La réponse de Léo avait fusé, immédiate. Harry se tourna vers son jumeau en haussant un sourcil. Puis les souvenirs de ses années à Poudlard lui revinrent en tête. Léo-Draco, durant ses dernières années à l'Ecole, était devenu très ami avec Zabini.

\- Super, merci ! Milli ! J'ai trouvé un compartiment !

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et métisse entra en tirant sa lourde malle. Une autre élève entra à sa suite. La jeune fille était très grande, avait des épaules très carrées et ses cheveux châtains étaient coupés en un court carré.

\- Suis Blaize Zabini et elle, c'est Milicent Bulstrode.

\- Si tu me rappelles Milicent une nouvelle fois, je t'arrache la tête grommela la grande chatain en soulevant sa malle avec facilité pour la mettre dans les filets.

\- Elle aime pas son prénom chuchota Blaize tout en tentant de mettre sa malle dans le porte bagage.

Bulstrode fit claquer sa main sur le crane du métisse avant d'empoigner sa malle et la mettre en haut.

\- Joli commenta Léo.

\- Mais… Mais… Et la solidarité masculine ? S'indigna Blaize

\- Milicent est plus masculine que toi.

Un coup d'écharpe dans la tête répondit à la tirade d'Harry. Si même la sage Hannah s'y mettait…

\- Méfie toi de la solidarité féminine ria Léo avec de se faire slapper à son tour par la plus grande.

Natrix, confortablement installée dans le sac à dos de Léo regarda ses humains se chamailler gentiment avec trois autres petits d'hommes. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils se fassent des amis à deux pattes.

.

.

.

La vendeuse de confiserie venait de passer dans le compartiment et l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Les cinq enfants étaient au beau milieu d'une partie endiablée de Menteur lorsque la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit.

Deux tornades rousses s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce avant que la porte ne se referme brutalement. Les futurs premières années regardèrent, interloqués, les deux clones roux qui se tenaient de part et d'autre de la porte, collés à la cloison, comme s'ils voulaient fusionner avec ou comme s'ils cherchaient à se cacher de quelqu'un…

-Je crois qu'il est parti…

\- Je le pense aussi Greg…

\- Vous foutez quoi ici demanda sèchement Milli, faisant sursauter les deux intrus.

\- Oh ! Forge, regarde ! Des petits nouveaux !

\- Mais tu as raison Greg ! On est tombé dans un nid de premières années !

\- Comme vous ne nous connaissez pas,

-… nous allons nous présenter !

\- Voici mon frère Greg

… et voici Forge !

\- Les Terreurs de Poudlard. Finirent ils en cœur avant de repartir du compartiment.

Un ange passa dans le compartiment, revint avec un troupeau de moutons rose dansant la salsa et un hippopotame en tutu.

\- C'était QUOI ca !

\- Greg et Forge les terreurs de Poudlard commenta sobrement Hannah.

Blaize la regarda avec suspicion. Elle était vraiment entrain de se foutre de lui ?

\- Cinq.

\- Menteuse !

\- Perdu.

Harry, constatant que Zabini avait encore perdu face à Bulstrode, se détacha un peu de la partie. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu les Jumeaux Weasley aussi heureux et insouciants ? Trop longtemps, cela était certain. La mort de Fred avait détruit George qui n'avait plus jamais rit après. Si le grand roux n'était guère avare en sourire, depuis la bataille du 2 mai, il n'avait plus jamais rit. Les voir, tous les deux, vivants et bien portants était un soulagement pour Harry qui se demanda quand même ce qu'ils étaient allés inventer pour que Percy leur court déjà après.

.

.

.

\- Tu as trouvé Dennis ?

\- Nan pas encore…

\- Mais il est passé où ?

Neville regarda avec un rien d'amusement sa meilleure amie pester contre le membre absent du trio.

\- On va le trouver Svet, t'en fais pas !

\- Mais je m'en fais pas ! C'est juste qu'il a promis de me montrer ses photos de vacances !

Neville regarda consterné son amie. Elle l'avait obligé à courir dans tous le train, simplement pour des photos !?

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre ce soir ?

\- Nan ! Déclara Svet avant de frapper à la porte d'un compartiment.

Neville soupira avant de rejoindre la brunette. Cette dernière était entrain de discuter avec les occupants du compartiment, leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas vu passer un Griffondor blond, tout petit avec certainement un appareil photo dans les mains.

L'Héritier Longdubat rejoignit son amie avant de sourire en voyant à qui elle parlait.

\- Salut Léo, Harry ! Comment ca va ?

Harry adressa un grand sourire au plus vieux avant de répondre.

\- C'était vraiment bien. La mer était chaude et on avait suffisamment de vent pour faire de la voile ! Le bonheur ! Et toi ?

\- Très bien. On est retourné au Danemark en juillet et…

Le toussotement de Svet sortit Neville et son interlocuteur de leur discution.

\- Oups. Harry, Léo, voici Svetlana Tumnina, ma meilleure amie. Svet, voici Léo et Harry des copains d'enfance. Et les autres, je les connais pas…

\- Voici Hannah, Milli et Blaize déclara Léo en montrant à tour de rôle chacun de leur camarades de voyage.

\- Enchanté répondit Neville. Dites, vous savez où est Hermione ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Svetlana haussa un sourcil en entendant la réponse simultanée des jumeaux bruns. Elle se demandait pourquoi Neville ne lui avait jamais parlé d'eux, pourquoi il cherchait à voir le dragon de Serdaigle et en quoi aller voir le Dragon pourrait bien les aider à retrouver Dennis.

\- Si on trouve votre sœur, on met la main sur Colin. Et par extension Dennis.

Svet soupira mentalement. Elle avait zappé que le frère aîné de Dennis était le meilleur ami de la folle de Serdaigle.

\- Elle est vers le fond du train. Répondit alors l'un des jumeaux.

Neville les remercia avant de ressortir du compartiment avec Svet. Alors que celle-ci refermait la porte, elle jura entendre un petit « bon courage » moqueur.

\- On est obligé d'aller chercher la Granger… gémit Svetlana.

\- C'est toi qui veux voir les photos de Dennis…

\- Ouais, mais… Attends. Les nains, là… Ils sont vraiment SES frères ?

Neville rit en entendant les ton parfaitement horrifié de son amie. Hermione était surnommée le Dragon de Serdaigle par bien des élèves et le Griffondor pouvait témoigner qu'elle n'avait pas volé son surnom. Avec l'arrivée des jumeaux, l'année promettait d'être très intéressante… Heureusement qu'il était leur ami !

.

.

.

Lorsque Percy Weasley, en sa qualité de Prefet était passé prévenir les premières années que l'arrivée à Pré-au-lard était imminente, Harry, Léo et Blaize avait été mis à la porte de leur compartiment par les filles qui voulaient se changer en paix.

Les trois garçons attendirent donc dans le couloir, faisant des prognostiques sur leur futures maisons. Le métisse était certain de ne pas aller à Serdaigle. Il était bien trop paresseux pour la maison du travail !

Léo pensait ne pas être un Griffondor. Il n'était pas suffisamment tête brûlée pour ca… Non, il se voyait plus à Serdaigle avec sa sœur ou à Serpentard avec les Verts et Argents. M'enfin bon, le choixpeaux choisirai.

Harry quand à lui ne savait absolument pas où il allait finir… Il avait été un Griffondor pendant sa scolarité, mais sa vie avec la Mage de Combat américaine Harmony lui avait apprit la ruse et la stratégie bien aimée des Serpentards. Et depuis qu'il était passé ici avec l'aide des Norns, il avait découvert qu'il aimait apprendre et découvrir. Et vu son attachement à sa famille et sa loyauté envers son frère, il ne détonnerait pas à Poufsouffle… Putain, il avait sa place partout ! Harry souhaita bien du courage au Choixpeau pour le répartir…

Lorsque tous les élèves de Poudlard descendirent du train, les premières années durent se regrouper autour d'un homme gigantesque. Millicent observa les deux jumeaux aux cheveux noirs corbeaux qui avaient partagé son compartiment saluer le géant.

La jeune fille se demanda où et comment ils avaient rencontré cet homme. Puis la question glissa hors de son esprit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Blaize était encore parti faire de pignouf sur le bord du chemin. Elle rattrapa son ami par le col avant qu'il ne glisse et se vautre dans une flaque de boue.

\- Fais attention.

Seul le grand sourire du métisse lui répondit et Milli soupira. Il ne cesserait donc jamais ses conneries ?

La petite troupe de premières années arriva finalement au bord du lac où les attendaient une longue rangée de barque.

Milli assit de force Blaize dans la barque. Manquerait plus que l'autre andouille passe par dessus bord. Ils furent rejoins par deux indiennes, copies conformes l'une de l'autre. Bon sang, entre les deux noireaux, les rouquins et celles-là, la journée était vraiment placée sous le signe de la gémellité !

\- Vous vous appelez comment ? Demanda Blaize charmeur.

\- Padma.

\- Parvati.

Les réponses courtes calmèrent Blaize qui ne rechercha pas rengager la conversation. Milicent en fut ravie. Elle n'aimait pas le bruit et l'agitation. Blaize était le seul hyperactif qu'elle supportait et uniquement parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient en couche culotte.

\- Par la culotte de Morgane !

SLAP !

\- Langage !

Les jumelles indiennes ouvrirent de grands yeux devant la réaction vive de Milicent avant de les ouvrir encore plus devant le spectacle magnifique du château. Effectivement, c'était grandiose et cela méritait même une petite injure… Mais Milli ne comptait pas l'admettre de vive voix.

Une fois à quai, le géant guida le troupeau de jeunes sorciers sur un chemins de pierres glissantes qui menait devant le château. La Bulstrode évita à l'une de ses camarades de promotion, une blondinette avec une fleur dans les cheveux de glisser et de se faire mal.

Elle balaya les remerciements de l'autre d'un geste de la main avant de repartir à la recherche de Blaize qui, à tous les coups, allait s'attirer des ennuis.

La grande brune retrouva son ami, miraculeusement intact, discutant créatures magiques avec un blondinet et un gamin à la peau noire.

Les premières années furent introduits dans le hall où une sorcière au visage sévère les attendaient. La Professeure McGonnagall leur parla rapidement des Maisons avant de les abandonner.

Un brouhaha s'éleva rapidement. Chacun se demandait comment ils allaient être répartis. Les théories les plus farfelues circulaient entre les étudiants jusqu'à ce que des cris s'élèvent.

\- Un troll ! Mais faut être complètement fêlé pour croire des conneries pareilles !

\- Mais de quoi j'm'mêle ahuri !

Milicent regarda l'un des jumeaux du train, celui avait les cheveux pas trop, trop mal coiffés, s'engueuler avec un rouquin au visage constellé de taches de rousseurs. Un peu plus loin, l'autre jumeau discutait avec les indiennes de la barque. L'instinct de Mili lui soufflait que ces deux jumeaux aux yeux verts émeraudes seraient très importants dans sa scolarité. Elle sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui et qu'ils possédaient de nombreux secrets… Des secrets bien trop gros et dangereux pour qu'elle cherche à en savoir plus… Pour l'instant du moins.

Alors que le rouquin et le jumeau allaient se sauter dessus, la directrice adjointe revint et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Milli rattrapa Blaize qui était parti devant quasiment en sautillant et expira longuement. Il était temps d'entrer dans l'arène !

.

.

.

Hermione regardait avec un grand sourire les petits première années entrer dans la Grande Salle. A ses cotés, Katherine s'agitait sur le banc. Sa dernière petite sœur, Morag entrait à Poudlard ! Un peu plus loin, Roger était lui aussi dans un état d'énervement avancé. Sa petite sœur Tracey était elle aussi en première année ! Et en plus l'un des futur serdaigle de cette année allait devenir le pupille du Poursuiveur de Quidditch… Bon sang ! Hermione allait devenir Grande-marraine ! Que le temps passait vite.

Un coup de coude dans les cotes sortit Hermione de sa rêverie. Elle se retourna vers Marcus. Les tables des Serdaigles et des Serpentards étaient quasiment collées, ce qui leur permettait de discuter facilement.

\- Tu as vu tes frères ?

\- Nan, sont au milieux des autres mômes, j'vois rien !

\- Hermione, Flint, arrêtez de causer, Macgo vient d'arriver avec le chapeau, les coupa Pénéloppe.

La frisée sourit à son amie Préfète avant de se concentrer sur le vieil artefact magique qui avait la lourde charge, chaque année de répartir les chères têtes blondes.

\- Je parie sur 7 aiglons. 4 filles, 3 garçons chuchota Katherine à ses camarades de chambrée.

\- Tenu !

\- Mais silence ! pesta Pénéloppe.

Les trois filles se turent et attendirent avec un rien d'impatience la chanson du Choixpeau. La large déchirure s'ouvrit et…

-Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi…  
.

.

.

Svetlana applaudit mollement la fin de la chanson du Choixpeau avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis qui s'étaient silencieusement écroulés de rire pendant la prestation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe chuchota la brunette énervée de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drole.

- **C'est la danse des canards**

 **Qui en sortant de la mare**

 **Se secouent le bas des reins**

 **Et font coin-coin** chantonna Neville en s'étouffant à moitié de rire.

La brunette le regarda en se demanda ce qu'il avait fumé. Mais qu'est-ce que son ami lui baragouinait ? C'était le même air que la chanson du Choixpeau, mais elle n'avait rien comprit aux paroles.

\- C'est une chanson moldue d'origine suisse. Je connais bien la version française, totalement allumée que des amis m'ont fait connaître expliqua l'Héritier Longdubas.

\- Ah…

\- Je te ferais écouter promit Dennis avec les yeux brillants. Je suis quasiment certain qu'il y a une version en anglais !

Svetlana se demanda brièvement ce qui lui avait prit de devenir amie avec ces deux hurluberlus.

-Abbot, Hannah !

L'appel de la directrice de Griffondor rappela le trio à la réalité. La répartition commençait.

\- C'est moi ou il sont de plus en plus petits chaque année ?

\- Tu t'es regardé Dennis ?

\- Couillon !

.

.

.

Harry aimait bien revoir la répartition. Il s'amusait à prédire la futur maison de ses camarades en fonction de ses souvenirs. C'est pourquoi lorsque Grégory Goyle fut appelé, il murmura tranquillement entre ses dents « Serpentard ».

L'ancien grade du corps de Léo avait toujours la même tête de brute et la même carrure d'armoire à glace. Et il était déjà collé avec Crabbe qui avait rejoint la table des Serpents peu avant.

Le Choixpeau s'agita sur la tête de l'enfant avant d'ouvrir largement la déchirure.

\- SERDAIGLE !

Whaaaat ?

Euh… Huston, on a un problème !

Harry se tourna vers Léo, sous le choc. Il articula silencieusement le nom de la maison puis Léo laissa échapper un ricanement.

*/* Après sa peine à Azkaban, Vincent est devenu un écrivain, poète et dramaturge particulièrement reconnu dans le monde moldu.*/*

Par Murphy, de l'air…

Harry blêmit encore plus. Goyle avait un cerveau… Pour lui c'était un parfait crétin tout juste capable de suivre les ordres de Draco… Combien de surprise lui réservait encore la Maison des Verts et Argents…

*/* Bienvenue dans la réalité des Serpents et des masques */*

.

.

.

Léo regarda Pansy rejoindre la table des Serpentard avec un brin de mélancolie. La fillette avait été sa meilleure amie et un soutient indéfectible. Le nombre de fou-rire qu'ils avaient eut dans leur salle commune lorsqu'ils organisaient leur soirée en groupe.

Une tape sur l'épaule le ramena au présent. Il remercia Harry d'un sourire avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la répartition d'une gamine aux yeux vairons.

\- C'est qui ? Chuchota-t-il à son jumeau.

*/* Sally-Ann Perks. Je crois. */*

Léo n'arrivait pas à lire le Choixpeau. La déchirure qui lui servait de bouche s'agitait dans tous les sens sans que cela n'ai aucun sens pour un lecteur. C'était très pénible. Du coup, Léo devait attendre que l'élève rejoigne sa nouvelle maison pour savoir, justement laquelle c'était.

Sa surdité ne l'avait rarement autant handicapé… Saleté de Choixpeau !

Perks rejoignit la table des excités en jaune et noir où elle fut accueilli par une gigantesque banderole à l'effigie du blaireau qui clignotait… Colin avait vraiment pété un câble !

Harry lui serra l'épaule et lui pointa le tabouret d'un signe de tête.

Léo dégluti. C'était à lui. Il avança dignement vers le tabouret à trois pieds. Il était un Potter ! Et un Potter était digne en toute occasion, même lorsqu'il se faisait chopper la main dans le bocal à cookies, lorsqu'il avait les cheveux roses fluo ou lorsqu'il était mort de trouille.

Léo eut le temps de voir tous les élèves le fixer avant que le chapeau ne lui tombe sur les yeux.

.

.

.

-SERPENTARD !

Le cri du choixpeau résonna dans la grande Salle silencieuse. Les élèves qui attendaient la répartition du Sauveur avec impatience venaient d découvrir avec surprise que celui-ci avait un frère jumeau.

L'excitation était alors montée dans la était ce frère surprise, pourquoi personne ne savait qu'il était là, serait-il comme leur héros et surtout, où donc allait être répartit le frère du Garçon qui a Survécu ?

Et la sentence venait de tomber. Serpentard. Les élèves s'étaient regardés, stupéfiés. Un Potter, le frère du Survivant… A Serpentard ?! Impossible !

Le silence qui se prolongeait fut brutalement rompu par un applaudissement.

Le jeune Neville Longdubas, l'un des meneurs des deuxièmes années s'était mis debout sur son banc et applaudissait lentement, sans se soucier des regards absolument meurtriers des Griffondors plus âgés.

Peu après, trois autres applaudissements, ceux de Miss Granger et de Mr Harry Potter et d'une première année massive de Serpentard rejoignirent celui du Griffondor tandis que la grande banderole des Poufsouffles changeait de couleur et affichait un grand « Bravo Léo » en lettre argent.

Severus soupira intérieurement. L'intégration de Léo dans sa maison allait être… compliqué. Sa répartition avait choqué tous le monde, au point de couper court à toute manifestation. Le maître des Potion se fit la note mentale de félicité le fils d'Alice pour son courage et son soutient envers son ami d'enfance.

Personne n'appréciait de se retrouver face à une salle silencieuse après l'annonce de sa Maison…

Léo rejoignit la table des Serpents où le tout nouveau Capitaine de Quidditch lui fit une place. Severus connaissait l'amitié entre Hermione et Marcus. Léo ne serait pas complètement abandonné dans le nid des serpents. Pas immédiatement, tout du moins.

.

.

.

-Pourquoi t'as applaudit !

\- Je fais ce que je veux McLaggen !

\- C'est un sale serpent vicieux !

\- Méfie toi de tes paroles. Les Potters ont des protecteurs que tu ne voudrais pas froisser.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur Longdubas.

Neville renvoya un regard absolument glacial à son camarade de chambrée. Vivement qu'Hermione tombe sur cet abrutie et lui fasse sa fête !

.

.

.

Lorsqu'Harry, qui venait de s'installer sur le tabouret, croisa enfin le regard de son jumeau, il lui renvoya un grand sourire. Franchement, depuis le début il savait que Léo irait à Serpentard. On parlait quand même de l'ancien Héritier Malfoy !

\- Oh non… Mais vous êtes combien dans cette maudite fratrie ?

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix du Choixpeau.

\- Tu sais combien de temps j'ai eut la stupide chanson de ta sœur en tête ? Trois mois ! Trois saleté de mois ! Je ne sais pas ce que le Directeur avait bu lorsqu'il a décidé de vous coller toi et ton frère dans la famille de l'insupportable Miss Granger ! Je sens des catastrophes plus grandes que Poudlard arriver !

\- … Vous ne devriez pas me répartir ?

\- Silence petit insolent ! Laisse-moi me plaindre en paix !

\- Faites un cahier de doléances pour le Directeur.

Un petit silence plana avant que le Choixpeau ne reprenne.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Bon. Voyons voir. Tu es courageux mais ce n'est pas ta qualité principale. Pas à Griffondor. Tu aimes apprendre et tu es curieux. Tu a un esprit retord et tu sais déjà bien magouiller pour obtenir ce que tu veux… Mais… Oh ! Tu es donc à ce point capable de sacrifice.

\- Pardon ?

\- Sacrifier sa scolarité pour son frère… Peu de sorciers en seraient capables… Oui… Oui, mon choix est fait. Tu vis pour ta famille. Tu es près à raser toute vie sur Terre pour eux… et tu en as les capacités… Lorsqu'on devient ton ami, c'est à vie… La loyauté est inscrite dans ton âme…

\- Et donc ?

\- Va, enfant, choisi tes amis et mène ton combat ! POUFSOUFFLE !

Harry enleva le choixpeau pour se retrouver, lui aussi face à une salle silencieuse. Il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire, mais le regard absolument bovin des plus âgés était trop drôle.

Le Survivant pouffa de rire tandis qu'il s'asseyait à la table des Jaunes et Noirs.

.

.

.

 **Blabla de fin de chapitre :**

 **Et voilà, Harry est finalement à Poufsouffle !**

 **Honnêtement entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle, il y avait égalité. Du coup j'ai tiré à pile ou face. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus…**

 **.**

 **Qui a été surprit par l'amitié Milli-Blaize ? Par la répartition de Goyle ? Par le passage des jumeaux Weasley ?**

 **.**

 **Laissez moi pleins de messages !**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **Nyx : Ton enthousiasme me réjouit ! Il n'y a jamais suffisamment de point d'exclamation !**

 **LilyLunaBlack : Ravie de constater que de nouvelles lectrices accrochent à l'histoire !**

 **Serpent d'argent : Cette semaine deux chapitre pour le prix d'un !**

 **Marie : Draconis est le Draco de cette dimension. Mais pour éviter les confusions, j'ai légèrement modifié son prénom… et sa date de naissance (il a un an de plus).**

 **Miss-No-Name : Je suis persuadée qu'Ollivander a jeté un sort de reconnaissance sur sa porte. Et que donc il sais qui entre dans sa boutique. Le bonus ne sera pas que sur Dudley, mais il y sera :)**


	21. Chapter 20 : Bonus -Le Loup et le Boxeur

Chapitre 20 : Bonus, le Loup et le Boxeur

.

Petites indications : Le bonus sur Rémus couvre l'année 1981 et celui sur Dudley à lieu durant l'année 1985

.

.

.

* * *

Le Loup

* * *

.

CRAK.

Rémus observa les débris du saladier avec un regard fou.

Il était fou.

Fou de colère et de douleur.

Fou de chagrin…

Rémus se laissa glisser contre le mur avant de finir assis par terre. Il serra ses genoux contre son torse avant de laisser ses larmes coulées.

Il avait 21 ans et il était seul. Si seul…

On ne lui faisait pas confiance. Plus personne ne lui faisait confiance !

Même eux…

Même ceux qui avaient juré qu'ils seraient toujours ensembles…

Même les Maraudeurs…

Cela durait depuis un certain moment. La dernière gaffe de Peter lui avait permit d'apprendre qu'il y avait eut plusieurs réunions de l'Ordre auxquelles il n'avait pas été convié.

Et ca faisait mal !

Si mal…

Penser que ses… « amis » le prenaient pour un traître… Cela le révoltait !

Sa mère avait raison. Les anglais ne l'accepteraient jamais. Même Dumbledore, qui avait prit tant de risques pour lui offrir une place à Poudlard. Même ceux qui le connaissaient le mieux ne l'acceptaient pas.

Ils avaient peur.

Ils avaient tous peur de lui !

Rémus laissa échapper un rire jaune. Comme s'il ne se terrifiait pas déjà lui-même…

« Laisse tomber cette société qui te hait ! Viens avec moi mon fils ! »

Oh, comme sa mère avait eut raison. Il aurait dut l'écouter ! Il aurait dut partir avec elle, refaire sa vie dans le monde moldu, quelque part en Islande…

Espérance Lupin née Howell était partie juste après l'assassinat de Lyall. Avec la mort du père de Rémus, la moldue n'était plus en sécurité en Angleterre. Elle était partie tandis que Rémus restait. Il avait 19 ans et rêvait de venger son père…

Quel abruti.

Lorsque Rémus se releva, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Puisque même Sirius était certain qu'il était un mangemort infiltré, il ne servait plus à rien que Rémus reste pour aider l'Ordre. Il n'allait pas se faire tuer pour des gens que ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Le Lycanthrope ouvrit sa vieille malle d'école d'un grand coup de pied. Il la vida de ses anciens manuels avant de fourrer dedans tous ses habits, son linge de toilettes, ses torchons, ses draps, ses couvertures… Rémus dut s'assoir sur la malle pour réussir à la fermer.

Il sortit ensuite un coffre et une deuxième malle, plus petite de ses placards. Il mis dans le coffre sa vaisselles, les quelques bibelots de décorations qu'il avait et la totalité de ses meubles après les avoir réduits. Sa grande collection de livres finie, elle, dans la petite malle.

Lorsque la frénésie de rangement de Rémus retomba, son appartement était entièrement vide. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait loué. Plus rien. Vide.

Et l'aube commençait à poindre à l'horizon.

Le jeune Lupin réduisit et allégea la malle de vêtements et le coffre avant de les fourrer dans sa poche. Il empoigna la malle de livres avant de quitter son appartement. Les livres n'aimaient vraiment pas être victimes de sortilèges d'allègement ou de volume.

Le sorcier arriva rapidement à Gringott. Il salua les Gobelins avant de demander à parler avec son gestionnaire.

Rémus vida son coffre personnel ainsi que le coffre de ses parents. Espérance avait ses propres comptes dans le monde moldu et elle refusait d'utiliser l'argent sorcier depuis la mort de Lyall. Il fit également convertir une partie de son argent en monnaie moldue.

Rémus loua une chouette postale qui alla livrer le mois de loyer que Rémus devait à son logeur pour le mois entamé. Après quoi Rémus Lupin franchit la barrière du Chandron Baveur et disparut dans la foule moldue.

On était le 6 mai 1981 et ce fut la dernière fois que l'on vit Rémus Lupin en Grande Bretagne.

.

.

.

\- Bonjour Mr Howell !

Rémus salua sa voisine avec un sourire. La vieille dame était tout à fait charmante même si elle persistait à le trouver trop maigre et donc à lui offrir très régulièrement des petits plats.

Depuis son arrivée en France, deux mois plus tôt, la colère de Rémus s'était apaisée. Il avait bien trop de choses à gérer en même temps pour y penser. Entre les dossiers à suivre, la recherches de logements, la queue à la préfecture pour les différents papiers, la recherche de travail… Rémus était exténué et ne songeait qu'à dormir.

Que les anglais se démerdent tous seuls, il avait déjà bien suffisamment à faire ici !

Rémus avait quitté l'Angleterre sur un coup de tête. Sa malle de livres sous le bras, il avait marché jusqu'à l'ambassade française où il avait entreprit les démarches pour vivre en France.

Être Sang-mêlé donnait à Rémus l'énorme avantage d'exister dans les deux mondes. Chez les sorciers il était Rémus Lupin, et chez les moldus, il était Rémus Howell.

C'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit aux Maraudeurs. Sa mère le lui avait interdit. Et Madame Lupin pouvait être très, très effrayante lorsqu'elle le voulait !

Aujourd'hui le sorcier continuait de remercier sa mère pour ses précautions.

C'est en tant que Rémus Lyall Howell que le lycanthrope s'était installé dans la petite ville d'Arentième dans le Nord-Pas-de-Calais.

Rémus avait acheté une petite maison à deux étages à la bordure de la ville. Quasiment toutes ses économies y étaient passées. La maison tenait plus de la passoire thermique qu'autre chose, mais le lycanthrope s'en moquait. Il était bien chez lui. Et puis entre sa nature et sa magie, il passerait bien l'hiver lorsque celui-ci viendrait.

Il avait également acheté une cage de fauve à un cirque de passage. Lunard n'aimait pas la cage mais Rémus n'avait pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas être découvert ou pire, blesser quelqu'un en sortant.

Le jeune homme avait trouvé un boulot à mi-temps dans une librairie de la ville et il profitait de son temps libre pour préparer un diplôme moldu.

La surcharge de travail que représentait ce double emploi du temps obligeait Rémus à se concentrer sur le présent et à se détacher lentement de sa rancœur envers ses anciens amis.

Oui, vivre chez les moldus en France était un baume sur ses blessures. Il avait été accueilli avec curiosité, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un anglais s'installait en ville, mais avec bienveillance. Il se sentait bien plus apaisé maintenant.

\- Rémus ! La commande vient d'arriver ! Ramène tes fesses pour m'aider à décharger !

\- Oui Madame Blanchard !

.

.

.

Rémus se releva en gémissant doucement. Il avait maaaal...

Le sorcier s'assit sans guère se soucier de sa nudité. De toute façon, il finissait nu à chaque Pleine Lune.

Rémus se releva en grommelant. Il avait mal partout. On aurait dit un petit vieux !

C'était étrange. Il n'avait pas mal. Enfin, si , mais c'était pas comme d'habitude. Il avait mal physiquement, mais pas mentalement. Comme si cette fois, le Loup était apaisé, si Lunard n'avait pas lutté lorsque l'humain avait reprit ses droits. Ce n'était pas norm…

Rémus hoqueta de terreur. La porte de la cage était défoncée et pire encore… la porte de son garage était entrebâillée !

Merde, merde, merde, merde…

Il était sorti !

Lunard était sorti !

Oh par merlin qu'avait-il fait ?!

Rémus enfila à la va-vite la robe de chambre qu'il avait entreposé à l'extérieur de la cage avant de bondir aller fermer la porte du garage. Il fila ensuite à l'étage prendre une douche rapide et engloutir deux tartines.

Rémus marchait vers son lieu de travail d'un pas vif. Il s'arrêta acheter les journaux du jour au bureau de tabac.

Tandis que le sorcier feuilletait le journal, le soulagement l'envahit. Il n'y avait eut aucun crime horrible causé par un animal sauvage cette nuit.

Mais peut-être que le corps allait être retrouvé plus tard… Rémus se retint de gémir de désespoir. Il ne voyait qu'une seule raison pour que le Loup soit si calme.

Il avait tué.

Il avait apaisé ses instincts meurtriers.

C'était la seule solution pour que Lunard soit si tranquille…

Et cette idée rendait malade Rémus.

Bon sang, mais qu'avait il fait cette nuit ?!

.

.

.

La louve blanche observait la Lune en silence. Elle savait que les membres de la meute commençait à s'impatienter. Ils voulaient chanter !

Mais ils n'étaient pas tous là. Il manquait le Bêta.

La première fois que le loup solitaire avait rencontré la Meute, lui et l'Alpha avait manqué de s'écharper.

La seconde fois l'Alpha et le Solitaire avait prit le temps de communiquer. Le Solitaire était fort. Il pouvait devenir l'Alpha. Mais il ne voulait pas être alpha. Du coup il était devenu Bêta. Il était aussi fort que l'Alpha. Les autres n'avaient pas contesté l'autorité du nouveau.

Depuis le Solitaire courrait avec la meute. Il n'était plus seul, il était le Bêta de la Meute.

Un mouvement fit se redresser la louve blanche. Son bêta était là. Le grand Loup Gris sauta auprès de son Alpha et frotta doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de la Louve.

Celle-ci le repoussa gentiment avant de se mettre à courir, sa meute lui emboîtant le pas. Les loup-garous coururent jusqu'à une clairière où l'Alpha stoppa net.

La louve blanche leva sa tête vers la Déesse et chanta. Chanta sa joie d'être là, sous la douce lueur de la Mère Lune, chanta son plaisir de galoper avec sa meute, sa famille, dans la nuit.

Et bientôt la voix du Béta se mêla à la sienne tandis que le reste de la meute chantait en canon.

.

.

.

Rémus avançait d'un pas vif emmitouflé dans son grand manteau d'hiver. Cela faisait six mois qu'il était en France. Et cela faisait quatre mois que Lunard se faisait la belle chaque Pleine Lune.

Au début Rémus s'était fais un sang d'encre mais il avait rapidement eut des flashs, comme si Lunard l'autorisait à savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Rémus avait découvert avec soulagement qu'il n'avait tué personne, avec peur qu'il y avait toute une meute de lycanthropes dans la région et avec surprise qu'il était devenu le Bêta de la meute…

Depuis, une trêve fragile s'était établie entre les deux moitiés d'un même être. Rémus laissait la porte ouverte avant ses transformations et Lunard n'attaquait personne. Le Loup avait trouvé sa place. Il n'avait plus besoin de se combattre lui-même. Il avait enfin une vrai meute avec qui il pouvait jouer, courir, chasser…

Rémus avait été malade en apprenant que la meute avait chassé, tué et mangé deux daims. Il avait encore le goût du sang dans la bouche lorsqu'il s'était retransformé ! Et c'était parfaitement dégueulasse !

Rémus était certain de Lunard avait fait exprès et que le Loup se foutait de sa gueule en plus ! Après cette nuit là, le sorcier avait banni la viande de son menu pendant une longue semaine.

Rémus poussa la porte du bâtiment avec soulagement. On avait beau être juste en octobre, il faisait un froid de canard !

\- Bonsoir, je viens voir le Commissaire Laurence.

Le policier indiqua le bureau du commissaire à Rémus.

Six mois qu'il était en France et il parvenait déjà à se faire remarquer ! En même temps, il allait pas laisser sa charmante voisine se faire descendre par un gamin stupide qui avait eut l'idée désespérée de braquer la supérette. La drogue était une maîtresse bien exigeante…

Tandis que le môme pointait son arme sur les clients, en hurlant qu'il voulait la caisse, Rémus lui avait jeté à la tête la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, soit une bouteille de Bordeaux de 1968.

La bouteille avait explosée sur le crane du gamin, le mettant KO. Rémus avait vérifié que l'agresseur était bien vivant avant d'appeler la police.

Le Commissaire qui apparemment n'avait pas d'affaires plus urgentes que ce petit braquage loupé avait demandé à Rémus de passer au poste pour faire sa déposition.

Le sorcier frappa à la porte du bureau.

\- Entrez !

Rémus poussa la porte et entra avant de se statufier. L'odeur de l'Alpha était partout dans la pièce. Son regard balaya la pièce. Il n'y avait que le Commissaire d'une grande élégance dans son costume assis à son bureau. Pas d'Alpha.

\- Mr Howell.

\- Commissaire.

Rémus s'assit face à l'Homme. Ils parlèrent un peu du braquage avorté avant de le policier ne replonge dans ses rapports.

\- Bonsoir Commissaire !

Rémus tressailli en entendant la voix aiguë et Lunard sursauta en sentant l'odeur de l'Alpha le frapper de plein fouet. Elle était là ! Et elle était accompagnée par une autre femme.

\- Avril ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

\- C'est à propos de…

\- Stop Avril ! Je ne veux pas écouter vos bêtises ! Marlène, Mr Howell vous attends pour faire sa déposition.

Rémus détailla les deux femmes qui se tenaient débout derrière lui. Il y avait une rouquine aux cheveux frisés, en jean et veste de cuir avec un casque rose pastel sous le bras. L'autre était une femme blonde en robe et talons avec un air particulièrement niais.

\- Venez Mr Howell.

La femme s'installa à son petit bureau et installa une feuille dans la machine à écrire. Rémus la suivit plus lentement tandis que derrière lui le Commissaire débattait face à la dénommée Avril.

L'Alpha c'était elle. La secrétaire. La potiche blonde qui aurait bien sa place dans les magazines de mode comme mannequin.

Lunard ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'Alpha faisait semblant d'être si bête. L'Alpha n'était pas bête. Sinon elle ne serait pas l'Alpha…

Le Loup était perturbé et cela perturbait Rémus… Presque autant que le décolleté de son interlocutrice.

.

.

.

DING DONG.

Lorsque Rémus ouvrit la porte, il ne fut qu'à moitié surprit de voir la secrétaire nunuche du Commissaire sur le pas de sa porte.

La femme, toujours aussi blonde et toujours aussi maquillée avait baissé son masque de potiche. Rémus voyait la lueur calculatrice dans ses yeux et son sourire légèrement sournois.

Lunard s'agita dans son esprit. Là, il reconnaissait l'Alpha.

\- Bonsoir Mr Howell… Je crois qu'il serait de bon ton que nous discutions sur divers sujets…

Rémus aurait pu nier et refermer sa porte.

Il aurait pu.

Mais il ne le fit pas.

La femme était l'Alpha et même en étant humain, il savait qu'elle était l'Alpha, son Alpha… Et un alpha protège et guide. Malène n'était en aucun cas une menace.

.

.

.

Rémus avait fait la connaissance du reste de la Meute avec un rien d'inquiétude.

Mais rapidement il s'était détendu et avait fait la rencontre de ses compagnons avec plaisir. La Meute était petite. Sept membres à peine.

Il y avait le couple Jourdeuil, dont l'époux, Robert était Rédacteur en chef à la Voix du Nord, le jeune Emile Lampion qui rêvait d'être inspecteur de police, les faux jumeaux Thibaut et Amandine Poireau, Marlène et lui.

Une toute petite meute qui ressemblait étrangement à une famille.

Il avait également demandé à son Alpha pourquoi elle se faisait passé pour une telle… blonde. Sa réponse, bien qu'extrêmement logique l'avait étonné.

« Qui suspecterait la joli et très stupide secrétaire de se transformer à chaque lune ronde ? Et puis comme ça, je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe !

\- Et tu ne veux pas un peu de reconnaissance ?

\- Non. Je veux juste pouvoir protéger ma famille. Si je dois passée pour la plus stupide des femmes pour cela, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Ah…

\- Et puis l'expression du commissaire est si drôle. »

Espérence avait été ravie des lettres de son fils qui lui annonçait qu'il avait, enfin, trouvé un équilibre avec son loup.

Rémus avait rapidement comprit que les autres étaient des lycanthropes moldus. Ils n'avaient absolument pas réagis lorsqu'il avait fais des sous-entendus sur le monde magique. Une meute moldue… Après tout pourquoi pas.

Le dilemme du jeune Lupin était désormais le suivant : devait-il parler du monde magique à la meute ?

La question relativement simple en apparence cachait divers problèmes.

Comment allait réagir la meute à cette découverte ?

Cela n'allait-il pas lui créer des problèmes avec les sorciers français ?

La longue lettre de sa mère mit fin aux doutes de Rémus. Des moldus qui se transformaient en loups à chaque pleine lune avaient déjà un pied dans le monde magique. Et puis vu l'activité des sorciers français dans le nord, ce n'étaient pas eux qui allaient l'embêter !

Rémus attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro.

\- Allo ?

\- Bonsoir Marlène… Je crois qu'il serait de bon ton que nous discutions sur divers sujets…

.

.

* * *

Le Boxer

* * *

.

\- Ce n'est pas normal !

\- De quoi ?

\- Dudley a des dons de voyances et est capable de faire des potions MAGIQUES !

Alice haussa un sourcil devant l'apparente agitation de Severus.

\- Ca veux juste dire que c'est un sorcier.

\- Mon fils n'a jamais eut le moindre incident magique contrairement à Hermione ou aux jumeaux fit Pétunia en servant une tasse de thé à ses invités.

La propriétaire du Black Bee avait invité la marraine d'Harry à venir prendre un thé. La veuve Longdubat revenait d'un énième séjour au Danemark où elle était à la poursuite de ses souvenirs et la grande blonde voulait en savoir plus.

Les deux amies étaient entrain de regarder Neville qui, du haut de ses six ans essayait d'apprendre quelques mots de Danois à Harry, lorsque Severus en jean et T-shirt avait sonné à la porte.

\- Je suis passé au Ministère voir le Registre. Dudley n'y apparaît pas ! C'est à ne rien y comprendre !

Cette fois Alice parut surprise. Les registres du Ministère étaient du puissants artefacts créer par Merlin lui-même. Ces ouvrages répertoriaient tous les sorciers nés sur le sol britannique. C'était une liste infinie de noms et de date. Fallait être vraiment, vraiment motivé pour fouillé là dedans !

-Effectivement c'est étrange…

Voyant que Pétunia ne comprenait rien à la conversation Severus lui expliqua ce qu'était les fameux registres et comment ils fonctionnaient. Alice pendant ce temps songeant à la vieille guérisseuse qu'elle avait rencontré peu de temps avant, durant son voyage.

\- J'ai peut-être une solution… déclara Alice.

.

.

.

Marc observa le paysage avec ravissement. Les Iles Féroé offraient vraiment un paysage magnifiques !

\- C'est par ici !

Marc se détourna à regret du paysage et emboîta le pas au trio de tête. Alice menait les époux Granger et Dudley chez la vieille Aaricia, une harpie aussi acariâtre que douée en médecine.

La mère de Neville traîna ses amis à travers les sortilèges repousse-moldu tandis que Dudley avançait sans problème, le sortilège glissant sur sa peau comme de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

Une fois tous rassemblés devant la porte de la maison de pierre Alice frappa à la porte.

\- Ya personne !

\- Aaricia ! C'est Alice Grimwalis ! S'exclama la jeune femme en frappant contre le panneau de bois.

La porte grinça tandis qu'une tête toute ridée encadrée de cheveux blanc comme neige apparaissait dans l'embrasure.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux enfant ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton savoir médical.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand. Alice y entra suivie rapidement par les Grangers.

Aaricia était une harpie. Une créature magique qui pouvait être assimilé à un hybride de femme et d'oiseau. La vieille dame avait de grands yeux jaunes comme ceux des aigles et lorsqu'elle se déplaçait ses serres cliquetaient contre le sol.

\- C'est pour qui ?

\- Le petit dit Alice en poussant doucement Dudley en avant.

La harpie fit signe à l'enfant d'avancer. Lorsqu'il fut proche elle se pencha en avant, observant le blondinet sous toute les coutures.

Elle le fit se tourner, lever les bras, sautiller sur place avant de faire courir sur sa poitrine ses mains illuminées de magie.

\- Il y a des poussins dans le jardin. Tu veux allé les voir ?

Dudley hocha vivement de la tête. Il voulait bien quitter la maison. La vieille dame lui faisait peur !

Une fois l'enfant sorti dans le jardin, la vieille harpie se tourna vers les parents.

\- L'enfant n'est pas ton fils déclara t'elle en parlant à Marc.

\- Non.

La question était rhétorique mais Marc confirma tout de même.

\- As-tu été battue par le géniteur de l'Enfant ?

Aaricia connaissait le tact, oui, mais en théorie.

Pétunia frissonna. Comment la dame savait-elle que…

\- Oui. Murmura doucement la blonde tandis que Marc lui serrai la main en soutient.

Aaricia soupira. L'enfant blond n'était malheureusement pas le premier cas qu'elle croisait. Elle avait déjà vu des enfants comme lui… des enfants ayant eut une petite enfance, voire une existence prénatale difficile et violente.

\- Savez-vous comment fonctionne la magie des Sorciers ?

\- Non.

Au moins la réponse était franche. La harpie sortie un parchemin de son bazar ainsi qu'une plume.

Elle s'attela ensuite à faire le schéma d'un corps humain.

\- C'est les sorciers, la magie est produite par le Noyaux magique. Ici. Déclara la harpie en traçant une gros rond dans la poitrine de son bonhomme.

\- La magie produite doit ensuite être utilisée. Pour cela, elle passe dans des canaux pour irriter tous le corps dont notamment la tête pour toutes les magies de l'esprit et dans les mains. Continua la vieille dame en rajoutant des traits sur son schéma.

\- Chez les bébés ou les fœtus les canaux de Pouvoir sont très, très, très fragiles. Ils se brisent facilement. Chez ton fils, ils sont en miettes. Je pense que tu comprends pourquoi. Et cela ne se réparent pas. Ni avec le temps, ni avec une opération. Ton fils est un sorcier. Il a un noyau magique actif. Il ne peut cependant pas avoir accès à sa magie.

\- Comme les Cracmols dit Alice

BOMK !

-Aie ! Mais ca va pas ! cria Alice en se frottant le haut du crane.

La vieille Harpie rangea sa canne en grommelant.

\- Stupide enfant ! Les Cracmols ont un noyaux magique, certes, mais il est inactif ! Il faut un apport de sang neuf pour que le noyau des enfants de Cracmols se réactive. L'enfant blond a un noyaux actif ! Il fait parti de ceux qu'on nomme les « sorciers cachés », des sorciers qui n'ont pas accès à leur magie.

\- Connais pas.

\- Normal. C'est un terme américain. Pour les européens, Cracmols et Sorciers Cachés sont mis dans le même sac. Quasiment un tiers des « cracmols » européens sont en réalités des sorciers cachés.

\- Et pour Dudley, cela signifie quoi ? demanda Pétunia.

\- L'Enfant est un sorcier. Il produit de la magie. Ses visions est le moyen que sa magie a trouvé pour se manifester. Ses enfants, que leur mère soit une sang-pure, une moldue ou une cracmol, seront des sorciers. Il peut faire de la magie passive. Potion, vol en tapis volant ou balais, vision des créatures magiques et inefficacité de tous les sortilèges visant les moldus.

Un petit silence plana sur le groupe avant que la vieille harpie ne les mette à la porte. Elle vivait en ermite pour une bonne raison. Elle n'aimait pas les visites !

.

.

.

Marc observait son fils avec un rien de tristesse. Le géniteur de Dudley avait privé son fils de la possibilité d'être un vrai sorcier. Il avait privé son fils de quelque chose d'exceptionnel…

\- Il pourrait faire un bon Potioniste.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je disais que Dudley pourrait faire un bon Potioniste, voire être un Maître des Potions. Il a un don !

\- Personne ne voudra prendre un moldu en apprentissage fit tristement Marc.

\- Je suis un Maître des Potions… Et je n'ai pas d'apprenti.

\- Tu es Prof à Poudlard.

\- Les cours par correspondance, ça existe… Sa maîtrise sera juste plus longue…

\- Tu ferais vraiment ca pour Dudley ?

\- S'il est volontaire et qu'il travaille, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai…

\- On lui proposera plus tard… Huit ans, c'est un peu jeune pour prendre une telle décision…

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 21 : Ceux qui découvrent l'Ecole

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.

.

/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire

.

*/* Blablabla*/* langue des signes

 _ **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**_

 **-Blablabla : Francais**

 _\- Blablabla : pensées_

.

Chapitre 21 : Ceux qui découvrent l'École

.

La salle était grande et son plafond en pierre brutes se perdait dans la pénombre. Des globes de verres d'environs 20 centimètres de diamètre suspendus à d'épaisses chaînes illuminaient la pièce d'une lueur verdâtre très froide. La cheminée au sombre granit gravé de figures alambiquées et les fauteuils en cuir noir continuaient de donner à la salle un aspect peu chaleureux. Les crânes et les gravures de serpents qui décoraient les murs complétaient l'ambiance lugubre et dérangeante de la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Léo pinça les lèvres, la tanière des serpent était toujours aussi sombre. Derrière lui les filles de première années s'étaient regroupées, clairement mal-à-l'aise et Blaize grimaçait en se demandant où il était tombé. L'Héritier Potter sorti un carnet de brouillon des larges poches de sa robe d'uniforme ainsi que sa petite plume à papote qu'il posa en équilibre sur les pages sous le regard calculateur de Milicent.

\- Félicitations et bienvenus chers petits Premières Années ! Je suis Gemma Farley la préfète de cinquième année. Je suis très heureuse de vous accueillir chez les Verts et Argents. Vous êtes ici dans notre Salle Commune, dont les fenêtres, comme vous pouvez le voir, donnent sur les profondeurs du Lac Noir. On aperçoit souvent, à travers les vitres, le calamar géant ou d'autres créatures, plus fascinantes encore qui font aussi une petite apparition de temps en temps.

\- Je suis Arnold Baddock, préfet de cinquième année. Il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez savoir à propos de Serpentard et certaines choses que vous devez oublier. Premièrement, on dit que tous les Serpentards pratiquent la magie noire, que nous ne parlons qu'à ceux dont l'arrière-grand-père était un célèbre sorcier ou d'autres bêtises de ce genre. Hé bien, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que racontent ceux des autres maisons ! Ouais, on a formé plusieurs grands experts en magie noire, mais faut pas rêver, les trois autres maisons aussi ! Le truc, c'est que eux refusent de l'admettre.

\- La tradition des Serpentards veut que seul les élèves issus des plus grandes lignées de sorciers et de sorcières soient acceptés. Mais, aujourd'hui, beaucoup de Serpentard ont au moins un parent Moldu.

En voyant les lèvres pincées de la préfète, Léo se dit qu'elle devait regretter cela. Certainement une Puriste du Sang. L'Héritier Potter sentit une bouffée de haine envers la préfète qui reprit la parole.

\- Nous sommes les Serpentards. Ici, lorsque l'on joue à quelque chose, c'est pour gagner. L'honneur et les traditions sont des valeurs qui nous tiennent à cœur. C'est en parti à cause de cela que nous avons mauvaise réputation.

-Soyons honnête, on est carrément mal-aimés à Poudlard. Du coup on doit être unis comme les doigts de la main. Les couloirs de Poudlard renferment bien de mauvaises surprises pour nous, mais, grâce à la Maison, vous serez protégez. Quand vous devenez un serpent, vous devez l'un des nôtres. Et on protège les nôtres. Déclara le préfet avec un sourire encourageant.

-Vous savez ce que recherchait le grand Salazar Serpentard quand il choisissait ses élèves préférés ?

\- La Puissance déclara Blaize.

\- Le Pouvoir répliqua Daphnée.

\- La ruse fit doucement Vincent.

\- Les graines de la grandeur répondit Léo

La préfète regarda l'Héritier Potter fixement, comme surprise par son intervention avant de reprendre.

\- Oui, le Choixpeau vous a envoyé ici car vous avez le potentiel d'être de grands sorciers, au sens le plus noble du terme. Et à propos de grandeur ou devrais-je plutôt dire "d'absence de grandeur", je me rends compte que je n'ai pas encore parlé des Gryffondor...

\- Ah, les Griffy… Beaucoup de gens disent que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor sont en fait les faces opposées d'une même pièce de monnaie. Mais cela ne veut tout de même pas dire que nous sommes copains. Bien au contraire ! Les Gryffondor ne peuvent pas nous piffer... et nous le leur rendons bien !

\- Sinon, voici quelques autres petites choses qui vous seront sans doute utiles : le Baron Sanglant est notre fantôme. Essayez de vous en faire un ami : il acceptera peut-être d'effrayer certains élèves pour vous rendre service. Par contre, ne lui demandez jamais pourquoi ses vêtements sont tachés de sang: il déteste qu'on lui pose cette question.

\- Vous devez aussi savoir que le mot de passe change tous les quinze jours. Vérifiez donc régulièrement notre tableau d'informations. Ne faites jamais entrer un élève d'une autre maison dans notre salle commune et ne révélez jamais notre mot de passe.

\- C'est valable pour tous le monde… appuya lourdement la préfète en regardant un Marcus Flint avachi sur un fauteuil.

\- J'fais c'que j'veux et Hermione aussi… marmonna Flint sans relever les yeux de son livre de Quidditch. Et tu as d'ailleurs oublié le principal…

\- Marcus t'es chiant grinça Gemna.

\- Mais il a raison répliqua Arnold. Le Choixpeau vous à certes réparti à Serpentard, mais en vérité, vous n'êtes pas encore des Serpents.

Léo sourit intérieurement devant la tête effarée de ses camarades de promotion. Lui aussi avait été très surprit lorsqu'il avait apprit la vérité lorsqu'il était de l'autre coté ! Serpentard était la Maison des Masques… et ceci à tous les niveaux.

\- Pardon ?

\- La magie des serpents est puissante et sournoise. Pour que les enchantements de Salazard vous englobe, pour pouvoir faire gagner des points à la Maison, pour faire du Quidditch, pour simplement exister à Poudlard il faut appartenir à une Maison. Pour les trois autres, c'est automatique. Mais pour nous… il faut qu'un élève d'une année supérieure vous autorise à faire parti des Serpentards. Et alors, seulement vous existerez !

Léo jura intérieurement. Il avait oublié qui il était dans cette réalité… Étant un Potter, le frère du Survivant, être accepter aller être très, très chaud…

Il regarda ses camarades être appelés et être introduit dans la Maison par un élèves plus âgé. C'était un rituel de magie ancienne relativement simple. Le plus âgé s'entaillait le doigt, disait « Je t'accepte, Truc Machin, en tant que membre à part entière de la Grande Maison de Salazar Serpentard » et traçait sur le front du plus jeune **Eihwaz la rune du passage, avec son sang.**

 **Antique** **et un rien barbare, mais puissant et durable.**

Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Tracey Davies, Daphnée Greengrass, Lise Moon, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini…

 **A l'appel de chacun des noms, un** **élève de septième ou sixième année** **s'était levé et avait** **effectué** **le rituel. Il ne restait plus que lui.**

 **-** **Potter.**

 **Léo grinça des dents devant le manque flagrant de subtilité de la préfète. Entre le fait qu'elle ait clairement bousculé l'ordre alphabétique pour le faire passer en dernier et le fait qu'elle ai appeler son nom uniquement et non pas son prénom et son nom comme pour tous les autres,** **il n'était pas clairement le bienvenu…**

 **Et** **évidement** **personne ne se leva… Léo sentit des larmes picoter ses yeux. Il avait beau** **être** **mentalement adulte, son corps d'enfant réagissait. Et** **être** **à ce point** **rejeter** **par sa maison était** **extrêmement** **blessant.**

 **-** **Personne ?**

 **Le sale petit sourire de la** **pétasse** **de** **préfète** **fit bondir Léo. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer une ou deux menaces en Fourchelangue.** **Peut-être que Héla accepterai de la maudire ?**

 **-** **Gemna, tu es parfaitement odieuse.**

 **Flint s'était levé et venait de rejoindre Léo. Il posa sa grosse paluche sur l'épaule de l'Héritier Potter qui le regarda méfiant.**

 **-** **Marcus… ?**

 **-** **Je t'accepte, Léo Potter, en tant que membre à part entière de la Grande Maison de Salazar Serpentard dit tranquillement le cinquième année sans faire attention aux regards méchants de certains Serpents.**

 **-** **Flint ! Tu trahis la Mai…**

 **-** **Silence !**

 **L'énervement de Marcus se traduisit par une pression plus forte sur l'épaule de Léo qui grimaça.**

 **-** **Vous allez tous m'écoutez attentivement. Et vous allez analyser, très attentivement, mes paroles. Léo est sous ma protection. Et sous celle d'Hermione Granger.**

 **-** **Et pourquoi la folle s'occupe du mioche** **demanda un Serpentard de quatrième année.**

 **-** **Évite** **d'insulter ma sœur siffla Léo d'une voix dangereuse.**

 **Marcus éclata de rire en voyant ses camarades pâlir.**

 **-** **Je ne pense pas nécessaire de rappeler pourquoi Hermione est crainte partout, même chez les Têtes Brûlées de Griffondors. Elle protège ses frères comme une mère Dragon. Donc Gemna, évite toute action… mal avisée.**

La préfète grimaça avant d'indiquer d'un geste sec aux premières années d'aller se coucher. Tandis que les autres partaient à pas de loups, Marcus retint Léo et articula distinctement « A toi de jouer, prouve-moi que tu mérites ta place ici ».

Oh que oui, il comptait bien prouver qu'il méritait sa place chez les Verts et Argents.

.

.

.

Harry observait la salle avec ravissement. Il avait été à Griffondor, il était entré chez les Serpents sous Polynectard et Luna lui avait fait visité brièvement le nid des Aigles lorsqu'il recherchait le diadème… La Tanière des Poufsouffles était la seule et unique Salle Commune qu'il n'ai jamais visité de toute sa scolarité.

Harry tourna sur lui-même afin d'optimiser sa vision de la salle. La pièce était assez basse de plafond et faisait sérieusement penser à Harry aux Smials des Hobbits de Tolkien. Il n'aurait nullement été surprit de voir Bilbo Bagging débouler dans la pièce !

Les murs étaient peints de vives couleurs chaudes, le bois soigneusement poli des tables et des portes rondes se teintait de miel et d'or et des lampes en cuivre diffusaient une lumière douce et chaleureuse. Les gros fauteuils et les larges poufs jaunes et noirs étaient placés autour de la cheminée gravée de blaireaux dansants. Celle-ci était surmontée d'un tableau de Helga Poufsouffle.

Divers objets de cuivre poli ainsi qu'un grands nombres de plantes étaient suspendus au plafond et aux murs. Il y avait notamment, dans un coin de la pièce, de gros pots de cuivre qui laissaient déborder des vrilles de fougères ou de lierre qui caressaient les cheveux des élèves passant dessous.

L'ensemble des éléments donnaient à la pièce une ambiance chaleureuse qu'Harry n'avait jamais rencontré ailleurs. C'était comme retourner à la maison, comme plonger sous une grosse couette en hiver.

Harry pouffa en voyant les petites fenêtres rondes. Oui, il était vraiment dans un Smial !

Le préfet fit s'installer les premières années dans les fauteuils face à la cheminée encore éteinte.

\- Bienvenus à Poufsouffle !

Harry écouta Gabriel Truman d'une oreille distraite. Celui-ci lista les qualités de Poufsouffle, démonta le mythe tenace que les Blaireaux étaient des cancres et donna le nom de plusieurs Poufsouffles célèbres. Il expliqua ensuite le système de défense de la Salle commune avant de présenter le Moine Gras, le fantôme de la Maison.

\- Et maintenant, je vais vous laissez entre les mains expertes de notre comité des fêtes !

Harry haussa un sourcil. Un comité des fêtes ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'une telle chose…

\- Bonsoir les jeunes ! S'exclama Colin en remplaçant Gabriel au centre du demi-cercle formé par les Premières années.

Harry sourit. Si Colin gérait ce « Comité des Fêtes », ils allaient bien rigoler !

\- Je suis Colin Crivey, en cinquième année et c'est moi qui dirige le groupe Fiesta ! Et voici Marilyn notre admirable secrétaire. Notre but est tous simplement d'organiser des évènements. Par exemple, c'est nous qui préparons les fêtes après les victoires de notre équipe de Quidditch, on organise la soirée d'Helga qui célèbre la naissance de notre fondatrice de Maison, avec Jérémy Stretton de Serdaigle, on prépare aussi le tournois inter-maison d'échec ainsi que la soirée post-évaluation en juin.

\- Vous pouvez également venir nous voir si vous voulez organiser quelque chose, un anniversaire, un cache-cache géant, une bataille de boule de neige… On vous aidera ! Continua Marilyn

\- Vous pouvez venir me voir, ou allez voir Marilyn pour vous inscrire au Comité ! Reprit Colin

\- Et d'ailleurs, on vous a préparé quelque chose déclara Marilyn avec un grand sourire.

\- Demain, c'est samedi et vous allez avoir une visite de Poudlard commune avec les aiglons de première année ! Et c'est le groupe Fiesta qui organise le trajet !

\- Et maintenant au pieu les nains, vous devez être en forme pour demain !

Harry frissonna en voyant le sourire de Colin. Le blond était déjà venu plusieurs fois chez les Granger et le cadet Potter commençait à bien cerner la personnalité exubérante de l'amoureux de la photo. La visite du lendemain allait être sympathique.

.

.

.

 _\- Harry ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu as déjà vu du Fourchelangue écrit ?_

 _\- Non. Enfin… Si. Dans un vieux manuscrit déniché par Harmony. Mais il était à moitié bouffé par les mites et on ne pouvait pas lire grand-chose. Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je crois que les murs de notre salle commune est couverte de runes en fourchelangue. Faut que tu viennes voir ca !_

 _\- Je suis pas certains d'être le bienvenu chez les Serpentards… D'ailleurs, ca s'est bien passé ?_

Le ton angoissé d'Harry fit sourire Léo. Savoir que son meilleur ennemi de petit frère s'inquiétait pour lui réchauffait son cœur.

 _\- Ça aurait pu être mieux, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire. Marcus a exécuté le rituel, je suis membre de la maison et ça, personne ne pourra jamais le contester._

 _\- Et avec tes amis ?_

 _\- On a pas encore vraiment parlé. Mais cela viendra !_

 _\- Je suis certain que ça se passera bien !_

 _\- Dès que j'ai creusé mon trou, tu viens voir ces runes !_

.

Hermoine observait, pensive, la grosse lune ronde par la fenêtre de son dortoir. Il était tard et Katherina et Pénélope dormaient déjà à poings fermés.

La petite rouquine, aurait pu être déçue que sa plus jeune sœur, Morag ne soit pas, comme elle, à Serdaigle… Oui, elle aurait pu. Mais ce n'était pas son genre. Au contraire, Katherina avait déjà prévue de faire une grosse fête pour célébrer la première MacDougal à mettre les pieds chez les « Bourrins de Rouge et Or ».

Tout était prétexte pour faire la fête avec la rouquine !

Pénéloppe angoissait à propos de son rôle de préfète. Hermione l'avait rassurée, pour l'instant, elle s'en sortait très bien ! Hermione était ravie de ne pas être préfète. Et elle était ravie que Pénélope le soit. Elle était certaine que son amie s'épanouirait dans ce poste à responsabilité.

Tout en repensant à son amie accueillant les premières années pour le traditionnel message de bienvenue, Hermione songea à ses petits frères. Autant voir Harry à Poufsouffle l'avait surprise (vu son caractère, elle l'aurait placé à Grinffondor…), autant la répartition de Léo ne l'avait absolument pas choquée. Depuis toujours c'était lui qui était envoyé négocier avec les parents lorsque la fratrie voulait obtenir quelque chose d'un peu atypique comme une sortie au zoo… D'ailleurs, après que Harry et Léo se soient mis à philosopher sur les écrits de Cicéron avec un boa constrictor, maman n'avait plus jamais voulu les ramener au vivarium…

Léo était un négociateur hors-pair et il savait mettre à contribution tous ses atouts pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Franchement, qui résistait à ses yeux de chiot abandonné sous la pluie ?

Cependant Hermione s'inquiétait pour l'aîné des Potter. Grace à Marcus, elle connaissait un peu le système des Serpents. Elle savait très bien que les premières semaines allaient être très durs pour Léo.

Hermione décida qu'elle demanderait à Marcus de veiller de loin sur son petit frère. Histoire que certains de franchissent pas la ligne rouge… Sans quoi elle se ferait un plaisir de leur pourrir leur année !

Et tant qu'elle y était, elle demanderait aussi à Colin de garder un œil sur Harry, histoire qu'il ne mette pas feu à l'Ecole avant la fin de sa première semaine de cours !

.

.

.

Severus observait, l'air absolument horrifié la lettre qui le narguait sur sa table basse.

C'était une simple page de cahier moldu, mais son contenu était purement et simplement terrible.

Le potioniste avala d'une traite son fond de verre de whisky avant de grommeler. Il se doutait déjà que l'année à venir avec les deux jumeaux Potter, Hermione et ses deux partenaires in crime et les Terreurs Weasley, allait être très éprouvante, mais il aurait quand même aimé que son apprenti ne lui liste pas toutes les catastrophes qui allaient abattre sur l'école !

D'un autre coté, il pourrait se préparer pour faire face…

Severus grommela dans son absence de barbe quelques malédictions envers les Potters. Le Maudit James Maraudeur Potter n'aurait, en aucun cas, pu douter de sa paternité !

Merlin ! La capacité de destruction de Potter senior combiné à l'intelligence de Lily…

Il allait demandé une prime de risques au Directeur dès le lendemain !

.

.

.

Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews !

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce ce chapitre, mai normalement, ça s'accélère la semaine prochaine !


	23. Chapter 22 : Ceux qui ont leurs premiers

~ blabla~ Fourchelangue

*/* blabla*/* : langage des signes

.

Petits rappel :

Amanda : Marraine d'Hermione, en septième année

Morag : Petite soeur de Katherine (une camarade de dortoir d'Hermione)

.

Chapitre 22 : Ceux qui ont leurs premiers cours

.

.

.

\- Les Plumes à Papotes sont interdites dans le règlement !

\- Mr Léo Potter à une dérogation.

\- J'vois pas pourquoi ce sale serpent aurait droit à un passe-droit !

Léo grimaça devant la stupidité des enfants de 11 ans. Et devant l'absence de réponse de McGo. Il venait quand même d'être insulté, et elle, elle ne disait rien ! Inacceptable !

\- Je suis sourd Hopkins. Déclara Léo en se retournant vers l'idiot des Lions. L'attaque de Tu-sais-qui n'est pas sans conséquences. La Plume que tu critiques tellement me permet simplement de suivre en cours. Et de savoir ce qui se dit dans un rayon proche.

Étonnamment, plus un seul élève ne moufta après ça. Léo se détourna de son condisciple et reporta son regard sur la Directrice des Griffondors. Tandis que la sorcière commençait son cours, Léo afficha un petit sourire narquois. Connaissant la capacité de commérage de Brown et Pansy, respectivement à Grinffondor et Serpentard, il pouvait être certain que les deux Maisons seraient au courant de sa surdité avant la fin de la journée et que donc, toute l'École saurait d'ici le lendemain.

L'Héritier Potter ne se faisait aucune illusion, savoir qu'il était sourd à cause de Voldemort, oui, il arrangeait la vérité à sa sauce, ne lui apporterait aucun supporters. Voire même il encouragerait ses détracteurs à continuer leur actions. Mais au moins les choses seraient dites et personne ne pourraient jouer la carte de « on savait pas ! » lorsqu'ils se prendraient le retour de bâton.

Après moult et moult mise en garde sur la dangerosité de la métamorphose et les promesses d'être virer de cours si on mettait le bazar, les élèves passèrent enfin aux choses sérieuses. Léo attrapa l'allumette que lui tendait gentiment Vincent et la métamorphose dès la fin des explications de McGonnagall.

Léo remercia mentalement les longues séances avec Harry et Hermione, où tous les trois s'asseyaient dans le salon et où leurs aînée leur enseignaient les sorts de premières années. Harry avait longuement corrigé sa prononciation jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit parfaite. Et c'était une bonne chose, car il était très difficile de trouver la bonne prononciation uniquement à partir de l'écrit ou de lecture de lèvres.

\- Vingt points pour Serpentard !

Léo sursauta en voyant le phrase apparaître sur son cahier de brouillon. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait oublié sa professeur.

\- Félicitations Mr Potter. Votre métamorphose est remarquable. Le dernier élève à avoir réussit à changer son allumette en aiguille du premier coup était son père…

Léo se pinça discrètement la cuisse sous la table lorsque la sévère directrice des Griffondors lui adressa un petit sourire furtif. Oh Merlin, il ne rêvait pas ! McGo venait de sourire à un Serpentard ! Tous aux abris !

.

.

.

Harry adressa un grand sourire plein de dents à son professeur qui continua l'appel en bégayant.

\- Potter, t'es flippant comme ça ! Chuchota doucement son voisin de droite.

\- Justin a raison, on dirait un requin ! Renchérit celui de gauche.

Le Survivant leur tira, de façon très mature la langue avant de sortir un cahier, moldu, de son sac, ainsi qu'un très normal stylo de sa trousse. Oui, il refusait d'utiliser des plumes ou du parchemin. Il écrivait déjà suffisamment mal comme ça !

\- On a le droit ? Demanda Justin qui, en bon Né-de-Moldu, n'avait jamais écrit à la plume.

\- Ma sœur fait ça depuis déjà 5 ans et elle n'a jamais eut de problème. Enfin… Si. Mais elle a tellement saoulé les profs qu'ils ont abandonné. Il n'y a que les devoirs surveillés et les devoirs à rendre qu'elle écrit sur parchemins.

\- J'vais d'mander à ma mère d'envoyer des cahiers déclara ravi Justin.

\- Tu as une sœur ? A Poudlard ? Questionna plutôt Louis.

Harry sourit. Ses voisins représentaient à eux deux les différences de culture entre Moldus et Sorciers. Et la chance incroyable qu'il avait d'avoir un pieds dans chaque monde.

Justin, le Né-de-Moldu galérait dans ce nouveau monde, galérait avec des références qui lui étaient inconnu, avec une histoire nouvelle et avec ces saletés de plumes qui foutaient de la saleté d'encre partout !

Louis, en bon sang-Purs était à l'ouest lorsqu'on évoquait l'électricité, la télévision, le nutella ou les mangas. Mais il connaissait l'histoire de Voldemort et de la Famille Potter. Et donc, il savait bien que Harry et Léo n'avaient pas de sœur.

\- Sœur adoptive. En vérité, c'est la belle-fille de ma tante. Mais on se considère comme frères et sœurs. Plus simple. Et ouais, c'est une sorcière.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Louis, très curieux.

\- Ah, non. Je vais pas te le dire. Essaye de deviner, ce sera plus drôle !

\- Elle est dans quelle Maison ?

\- Devine ! ricana Harry en songeant que son serdaigle de voisin serait surprit de découvrir que le Dragon de sa Maison était sa sœur.

\- Monsieur Po-Po-Potter ! Je-Je ne V-V-Vous dérange p-pas Trop ? Demanda un Quirrel rouge d'énervement.

\- Ben, pour être parfaitement honnête…

.

.

.

\- Je vous le dit moi. Toutes ces histoires autour du Survivant, ce ne sont que des fadaises. En fait le Potter est juste un couard un peu con-con, comme tous les Poufsouffles et son jumeau, c'est un Mage Noir. Il a sacrifié son ouïe pour rester en vie. Il pratiquait la magie noire dès le berceau !

Neville regarda d'un air particulièrement mauvais Cormac McLaggen qui déblatérait des âneries sur ses amis. Si Svet et Katie ne le tenaient pas, il aurait déjà mit son poing dans la tête de son abruti de camarade de dortoir.

\- McLaggen, ferme là !

Neville tourna la tête vers le couloir où il découvrit Flint qui retenait tant bien que mal une Hermione fulminante tandis que d'autre Serpentard bloquait un Crivey qui semblait être sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

\- Je n'écoute pas les fils de traîtres et de mangemorts.

 _Requiescat in pace_ Cornac.

Neville regarda, avec un brin de satisfaction sadique Flint lâcher Hermione et son camarade se faire écraser par le bulldozer de cinquième année. En même temps faut être vraiment con pour insulter les personnes qui empêchent d'autres de nous tuer.

\- GRANGER !

Les deuxième années regardèrent Percy Weasley tenter de stopper le carnage, mais lorsque l'un des Serpentard commença à insulter la mère du préfet ainsi que son père et ses grands-parents, même le sage et sérieux Percy répondit d'un coup de pieds.

\- Faudrait peut-être allait chercher un professeur ?

Neville, confortablement installé sur les marches de l'escalier, quitta des yeux la bagarre qui dégénérait sérieusement et jeta un bref regard à celui qui venait de parler. C'était un jeune et innocent première année, pas encore au courant de la traditionnelle bataille de promotion…

\- Ouais, ouais, faudrait. Vas-y donc.

Le première année de Serdaigle détalla dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un adulte responsable tandis que Neville et d'autres se mettaient à beugler divers encouragements.

.

.

.

\- RAAAGGGH !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe chuchota discrètement Severus à son voisin.

\- Les cinquièmes années.

-Ah.

Le Potioniste, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, regarda sa collègue de Métamorphose fulminer contre les élèves. Comment parvenait-elle à devenir aussi rouge ?

\- Le PREMIER jour ! Le premier JOUR ! cria Minerva.

Effectivement, la promotion d'Hermione avait fait fort cette année. Les cinquièmes années avaient honoré la tradition dès le premier jour de cours. Et dire qu'au départ, c'était juste une sœur qui voulait défendre ses faibles petits frères. Sauf que comme d'habitude, les différentes amitiés et alliance avaient joué et toutes la promotion d'Hermione s'étaient foutu sur la tronche à la manière moldue. Et McLaggen s'était retrouvé dessous.

\- Et le jeune Cormac McLaggen demanda gentiment Pomodora.

\- A l'infirmerie. Il a les deux jambes cassées, une dent en moins et Poppy n'est pas certaine de parvenir à effacer son coquard malgré ses pommades soupira Minerva avant de se laisser chuter dans un fauteuil.

Severus ricana dans sa tasse de thé. Il ne supportait pas le Griffondor qui, comme aurait dit son Apprenti, pétait plus haut que son cul. Il avait réussit à insulter deux Maisons et les frères d'Hermione en trois phrases. A ce niveau, ce n'était plus de la stupidité, mais une tentative de suicide.

\- Heureusement que Terry Boot nous a prévenu rapidement déclara le vieux Brulopot en se resservant une tasse de thé.

-D'ailleurs, comment a-t-il su où se trouvait la Salle des professeurs ? Questionna Filius en prenant un sablé.

Severus vit à sa grande stupeur, sa collègue de Métamorphose rosir légèrement.

\- Minerva ?

Celle-ci soupira avant de répondre.

\- Terry est mon petit-neveux. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait me trouver dans mon bureau ou ici s'il avait un problème.

Severus avala une gorgée de travers et s'étouffa en entendant la nouvelle. Par Morgane, Minerva était grand-tante ! C'était… C'était choquant ! C'était comme si le Seigneur des Ténèbres se reconvertissait en éleveur d'alpaga, comme si Dumbledore se mettait à la macaréna, comme si Fudge se découvrait un cerveau, comme si Peeves se mettait à discourir sur Platon ou Aristote !

Tandis que Severus toussait à s'en arracher les poumons, Filius posa une très bonne question.

\- Minerva, sais-tu pourquoi Miss Granger a attaqué Mr McLaggen ?

\- Non, je l'ignore.

Severus afficha un grand sourire plein de dents avant de lâcher sa bombe.

\- McLaggen a insulté les frères Potter. Or Hermione Granger est leur sœur adoptive.

L'intéressante teinte de blanc et de vert prise par ses collègues horrifiés fit regretter au Potioniste de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sous la main.

.

.

Morag observait sa camarade de dortoir du coin de l'œil. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle était à Poudlard et déjà une semaine que Parvati se claquemurait dans son silence, s'isolait de ses camarades et s'enfermait chaque soir pour pleurer. Sa jumelle lui manquait. Après avoir passée toute leur enfance ensemble, la séparation devait être affreuse...

La rouquine gigota sur son lit, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Puis elle se décida, sauta sur ses pieds et alla ouvrir les rideaux du lit de la Patil.

\- Debout !

Parvati leva ses yeux rougit vers elle et renifla pitoyablement.

\- Allez, viens !

Morag tira sa camarade hors de son lit sans rien lui expliquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

\- On va à Serdaigle voir ta sœur !

\- Mais, on a pas le droit…

Morag stoppa sa marche et grimaça. Elle avait pas vraiment pensé à la légalité de son action. La rouquine voulait juste aider sa camarade à aller mieux.

\- Bin… De toute façon le couvre-feu est dans un petit moment, on a le temps d'aller voir.

\- Mais je sais pas où elle est, la salle commune des Serdaigles.

\- Kate m'a dit où elle était et Isa m'a fait un plan Dit Morag à sa camarade avant de la tirer vers la Tour des Aigles.

.

.

.

Amanda observait sa filleule avec un sourire amusé. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de la manière dont Hermione avait chamboulé la Maison des Aigles dans son tranquille train-train quotidien. Oh, bien sur elle avait eut de l'aide. Il avait fallut l'alliance démoniaque d'un furieux de la photographie, d'un serpent amateur de secret et d'une fillette à la langue acérée pour foutre un bordel monstre dans Poudlard.

Mais malgré tous ce que pouvait râler les traditionalistes, ce grand foutoir avait été une bouffée d'air frais. La bibliothèque était LE territoire neutre par excellence et lorsqu'Amanda était encore en première ou deuxième année, c'était l'unique lieux où les élèves de différentes maisons pouvaient se réunir sans se faire lapider par tous les autres.

Aujourd'hui, grâce au trio de chieurs, qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, il n'était plus rare de voir des Poufsouffles et des Serpentards traîner chez les aigles. Les fratries se réunissait sans que personne ne râle. Personne n'était suffisamment fous pour râler face au Dragon Granger. Les tensions entre les Maison s'étaient grandement apaisées.

Bon, pas entre Griffondor et Serpentard. Mais fallait pas demander la Lune non plus !

Amanda laissa son regard dériver dans sa Salle Commune. Elle pouvait voir quatre verts et argents, six poufsouffles et même deux griffondors en plus des Bleus et Bronzes. Un joli méli-mélo de couleur dut à sa filleule qui squattait l'un des canapés avec ses frères.

Amanda avait été choquée en apprenant que son Hermione était la grande-sœur des Jumeaux Potter. Et lorsque finalement elle avait assimilé la notion, elle était partie dans un fou rire mémorable en imaginant les catastrophes que les frères du Dragon de Serdaigle allaient bien pouvoir déclencher !

.

.

.

Hermione resserra son étreinte autour des deux larves qui l'écrasaient. Elle s'était faite du soucis pour ses frères.

\- On va bien ! Fit Léo à moitié étouffé par le « câlin » qui ressemblait plus à une prise de catch qu'autre chose, de sa sœur.

\- Je dirait même qui l'on va très bien. Rajouta Harry.

La frisée regarda Léo et Harry à tour de rôle pour s'assurer qu'ils ne lui mentaient pas avant de les relâcher.

*/* Alors ? Que pensez vous de votre première semaine de cours ? */*

Le langage des signes étaient quand même rudement pratique lorsqu'on voulait avoir une discussion privée. Et puis c'était plus simple pour Léo.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent avant que l'aîné prennent la « parole ».

*/* J'ai eu quelques petits soucis avec ma Plume à Papote mais après avoir rabattu le clapet à un lion, j'ai eu la paix. */*

*/* Moi j'ai réussi à ne pas faire exploser mon chaudron en Potion !*/*

Hermione ricana aux paroles d'Harry. Les potions étaient son talon d'achille. Le Survivant connaissait les différents ingrédients et leurs propriétés par cœur, il était capable de réciter, à la virgule prêt, les recettes et malgré cela, il était incapable de faire une potion correcte. Severus désespérait sur son cas.

*/* Et il a épaté la galerie en Sortilège */* rajouta Léo.

*/* J'ai fait le coup du spot de discothèque à ton directeur de Maison !*/* Sourit Harry.

Autant Léo était une génie en Métamorphose, autant Harry brillait en Enchantements. La spécialité du Tueur de Mage Noir était le changement de couleur. Et il avait évidement appliqué cela au sort Lumos. Désormais Harry savait créer une lumière blanche ou rouge, ou bleue, ou verte, ou orange ou… Il faisait varier la couleur de la lumière au gré de ses envies.

*/* Et Léo, il a coupé le sifflet de ma directrice de Maison*/* rajouta Harry sa baguette coinsée au dessu de l'oreille.

*/* C'était exagéré comme réaction, tous le monde sait qu'il faut tailler les plante en biseaux */* déclara Léo avec une mine boudeuse.

L'aînée des Grangers sourit en reconnaissant le petit manège des jumeaux. Ils se complimentaient l'un l'autre et celui qui complimentait le plus l'autre avait gagné. C'était un jeu stupide, mais ca les occupait.

*/* Et sinon, ca se passe bien dans vos Maisons ?*/* Demanda Hermione.

*/* Impeccable !*/* dit Harry. */*Justin a été le premier à passer outre le fait que je sois le « Survivant ». Normal, c'est un Né-de-Moldu. On lui a pas bourré le cran avec des bêtises sur mon compte. Et en voyant qu'il était toujours vivant après une matinée à mes cotés, les autres sont venus aussi !*/*

*/* Et toi Léo ? */* Questionna la grande frisée en voyant que l'aîné des jumeaux tardait à répondre.

*/* La situation est… Délicate. Pansy et Daphnée m'ignorent totalement, Lise semble avoir déjà suffisamment de mal à accepter d'être séparée de son frère et d'être à Serpentard et non pas à Serdaigle. Et Tracey me parle uniquement lorsqu'on est seul. Elle ne veut pas être mise à l'écart par Daphnée et Pansy en m'acceptant « officiellement ». Millie n'a pas ce problème. Elle se contrefous de l'opinion des autres. Elle et Blaize sont… des amis. Je crois.*/*

*/*Et Crabbe et Nott ?*/*

*/* Je crois que Vincent jongle entre le respect du à ses parents qui le poussent à n'avoir aucun lien avec un Potter et avec les membres des autres Maison, avec son amitié avec Grégory qui est à Serdaigle et avec la réalité des faits qui l'oblige à me côtoyer tous les jours. Et concernant Théodore, je suis toujours en jugement. Je pense qu'il va observer encore une bonne semaine avant d'agir.*/*

*/* Je ne pensais pas que les Serpentards se prenaient à ce point le chou*/* dit Harry.

*/* En même temps, tu ne penses pas souvent.*/*

*/* Hermione ! Léo il est méchant avec moi !*/*

La cinquième année regarda ses frères se chamailler gentiment en pensant à ce que lui avait dit Marcus dans l'après-midi. Léo n'était absolument pas accepté à Serpentard parmi les élèves plus agés. Sa menace du premier jour empêchait que Léo soit physiquement où verbalement attaqué. Mais ca ne faisait rien contre la mise à l'écart qu'il subissait.

Léo n'avait que trois alliés dans la tanière des Serpents. Marcus, Blaize et Milicent. Soit deuc premières années sans aucun pouvoir et le capitaine de Quidditch. Marcus avait beau etre un ami en qui elle avait toute confiance, Hermione était réaliste. S'il devait y avoir le moindre problème, si la Maison entière décidait que la présence de Léo n'était plus acceptable, Marcus ne pourrait rien faire, pas en étant seul contre tous.

Si ce jour devait arriver, Severus devrait agir. Et il devrait le faire aussi bien en tant que Directeur de Maison qu'en tant que Tuteur Magique des Potter. Et il grillerait alors une carte précieuse…

Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée bruyante de Ducan Inglebee et James Bradley.

\- C'est la fête, c'est la fête !  
\- Service garanti impec' !

Les deux zozos, continuèrent leur trajets, les bras chargés de caisses en chantonnant.

*/* Il va falloir que vous y alliez les garçons.*/*

*/* Tu nous mets à la porte ? */*Demanda Harry

*/* Oui. Ce soir on intègre les bizuts.*/*

Léo se releva du canapé et jeta un coup d'œil à la Salle Commune. D'étranger à Serdaigle, il ne restait que son frère, lui, deux griffondors de premières années, et…

\- Neville ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi Léo. Fit Neville en articulant distinctement.

\- Bonsoir Neville. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Le Professeur Quirell nous a demandé un travail de groupe. Je travaille avec Carmichael. On vient de finir, déclara l'Héritier Longdubat.

\- Dites, c'est normal que y'ai plus que des Serdaigles ? questionna Harry.

\- Ben comme le couvre-feu est passé depuis une bonne demie-heure, oui ! répondit Neville.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se leva d'un bon.

\- Faut qu'on bouge !

Le Griffondors de deuxième année appela ses premières années. La Rouquine le rejoignit rapidement alors que la petite indienne peinait à se séparer de sa jumelle. Mais finalement tous le monde fut près à quitter la tour des Aigles pour les laisser faire la fête.

Une fois dans les couloirs, Neville prit la tête de la petite troupe.

\- Bon. Il est 21h30. Si on se fait chopper par les préfets ou Rusard, on est bon pour une retenue et des points en moins. Donc, les filles, vous me suivez en silence. Les jumeaux, vous nous suivez jusqu'aux escaliers centraux. On se séparera là.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les cinq élèves marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au escalier, croisant des Serdaigles, qui d'après leurs bras chargés de victuailles, revenaient des cuisines.

\- Faites gaffe les gars, y a Peeves qui rode au niveau du tableau de Kriss de Valnor.

\- Merci.

Neville guida donc sa petite troupe de façon à éviter l'esprit farceur et ils arrivèrent vite aux niveau des Escaliers. Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'un miaulement retentit dans le couloir. Neville pâlit furieusement. Il souffla un « Courrez ! » aux Jumeaux avant d'attraper Morag et Parvatiet de se mettre à courir vers la Tour de Grinffondor.

Harry et Léo bondirent dans l'escalier qui choisit justement ce moment précis pour bouger. Léo jura tant qu'il put pendant que leur support tournait. Il détestait ces foutus escaliers !

Dès l'arrêt de leur moyen de transport les jumeaux filèrent se cacher. Ils dépassèrent plusieurs statues poussiéreuses et Harry se fit la réflexion que l'endroit ne lui était pas inconnu.

\- Cherche ma belle, cherche ! Les petits cancrelats doivent se cacher dans un coin.

Les deux frères se prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous et coururent jusqu'au bout du couloir où ils furent arrêtés par une grande porte verrouillée. Léo déverrouilla la porte d'un alohomora rapide et tira Harry dans la pièce malgré les gesticulations de celui-ci.

Léo regardait à travers le trou de la serrure afin de déterminer si le concierge était encore sur leurs traces où s'il avait abandonné la poursuite lorsque Harry siffla tout doucement.

~ Ne fais aucun bruit ~

~ Quoi ? ~

~ On est dans le couloir interdit du deuxième étage et il y a un Cerbère endormi juste derrière nous. Il serait donc bien qu'il reste endormi~

~ Et tu ne dis ca, juste comme ca. Tu n'as pas imaginé me prévenir avant ? ~

~ Je ne m'écoutais pas ~ se justifia Harry

Léo se demanda avec une grande lassitude ce qu'il avait donc fait de si horrible pour devoir supporter Harry-Aimant-à-danger-Potter dans sa deuxième vie. Non, ses multiples tentatives de meurtres sur Dumbledore ne comptaient pas !

~ Et juste comme ca, tu sais comme réagir s'il se réveille ? ~

~ Oui. On peut sortir ? ~

Léo jeta un nouveau coup d'œil par la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte. Une fois dehors et une fois la serrure BIEN verrouillée, Léo se tourna vers son frère.

\- TU COMPTAIS ME DIRE QUAND QU'IL Y A UN CERBERE DANS CETTE FOUTUE ECOLE ?

~ Chuuuuut !~ siffla Harry en bâillonnant son frère.

Harry tira son jumeau vers le rez de chaussée avant de s'asseoir dans une alcôve juste avant la séparation des chemins entre le terrier des Blaireaux et le Nid des Serpents.

~ Tu sais ce qui s'est passé lors de notre première année ? ~

~ C'était il y a plus d'un siècle pour moi ! C'est un peu flou. Je me souviens surtout que vous nous avez gratté la Coupe sous le nez pour quelques motifs frauduleux ! ~ fit Léo acide.

Harry soupira. Évidement cela aurait été trop facile.

~ Va falloir qu'on discute sérieusement. Je dois te réexpliquer ce qui s'est passé durant notre scolarité de mon point de vu et qu'on mette sur pied un plan… ~ soupira Harry

~ On va se coucher et on en parle ? ~

Harry tapa dans la main de son frère en signe d'accord avant que chacun parte dans sa salle commune.

.

.

.

Il est long celui-ci…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est très encourageant !

Je vais certainement refaire un bonus pour le chapitre 30. Il y aura un POV de Dumby. Mais si vous voulez voir d'autre personnages à l'honneur, dites moi !

.

Réponses aux reviews des trois derniers chapitres… Il était temps que je le fasse…

.

Miss No Name

J'adore de plus en plus. Tu réussis toujours à me surprendre, et j'ai déjà relu ta fic plus d'une dizaine de fois. Tu as laissé passer un peu plus d'erreurs de frappe que d'habitude, mais c'est pas grave tellement c'est bien. Harry a Poufsouffle, c'est parfait, vraiment. Et Hermione en dragon pas préfète, c'est sympa aussi. J'ai juste eu un peu de mal avec cette Svetlana qui arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais je suis sûre que tu nous la présenteras mieux plus tard.

Désolée pour les fautes, j'irai recorriger ces chapitres lorsque j'aurai un peu plus de temps pour moi :) Svetlana arrive effectivement un peu brusquement, mais elle aura son importance plus tard !

Rémus m'énerve aussi beaucoup. C'est pour cela que je l'ai prit et que je l'ai secoué dans tous les sens ! Requête acceptée :)

Marcus est sous-exploité dans les fics. Alors qu'il a tellement de potentiel !

.

Guest chapter 20 . Oct 18

Contente de voir que la Répartition te plaît !

Léo va galérer mais il a des ressources, il va s'en sortir !

Goyle est, au départ une Private Joke, mais cette répartition oncongrue va me permettre de continuer à mettre du bazar à Poudlard !

.

inconnu chapter 21 . Oct 22

Contente que l'explication sur la magie te plaise !

Pour les loups garous… euh… Bonne question !

Selon mon point de vue, les Loups-Garous, quelque soit le pays sont mis à l'écard. Les Sorciers se débrouillent pour les excurent de leur société (modèle anglais) et ne s'en occupent pas. Du coup lorsqu'un Loup-Garou va mordre quelqu'un, personne ne le sait, personne ne s'occupe des victimes, au contraire, on les évite et on croise les doigts pour qu'elles ne survivent pas à l'infection. Les sorciers font l'autruche en refusant de prendre en compte cette réalité.

Du coup si un loup mord un moldu, celui-ci devient un Loup-Garou à son tour sans savoir par quoi il a été attaqué, ni même ce qui lui arrive. Les sorciers ne s'occupe pas des leurs lorsqu'ils deviennent les garous, alors les moldus…

Voilà pourquoi on peut etre un loup-garous sans connaître les monde magique !

.

Amista chapter 21 . Oct 18

Contente que ca te plaise

.

Serpent d'argent chapter 21 . Oct 18

On voit un peu la réaction des Griffondors dan ce chapitre ! Et oui, la pilule a été amère !

.

Guest chapter 21 . Oct 18

De rien pour ce bonus :)

.

LuunaCrazy chapter 13 . Oct 25

Marge s'appelle en réalité Pandora (cf Pottermore) !

Ton interprétation de la prophétie, est pour l'instant correcte :)

Ton argumentation sur Peter m'a fait beaucoup rier et du coup de viens de changer mon fusil d'épaule ! Il devait avoir son habituelle place de traitre, mais maintenant… Oh lala, je vais rire :)


	24. Chapter 23: Ceux qui cogitent

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.

.

/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire

.

 _\- Blablabla : pensées_

.

Chapitre 23 : Ceux qui cogitent.

.

.

.

Léo s'éloigna en saluant le Professeur de Sortilèges. Il avait profité de le croiser pour lui poser une question sur le chapitre en cours. L'Héritier Potter s'engagea dans l'escalier qui descendait au deuxième étage. Il sauta la marche piégée par réflexe.

Léo se demandait comment son frère et lui allaient convaincre les Elfes de Maison de verser la potion dans le jus de citrouille lorsqu'un encrier et des rouleaux de parchemins le dépassèrent en dévalant l'escalier.

Le brunet se retourna vivement et découvrit Grégory Goyle, la jambe coincée dans la marche escamotable que lui-même avait évité juste avant. Le Serpentard remonta rapidement l'escalier pour venir en aide à son camarade qui tentait de sortir du piège.

Grâce à leurs efforts conjoints, Grégory parvint à s'extirper de son piège de pierre.

\- Merci souffla-t-il à Léo.

Le Serpentard lui sourit en retour avant de l'aider à rassembler ses affaires. En effet lors de la chute du Serdaigle, son sac avait dégringolé l'escalier en semant livres, plumes et parchemins. Léo qui avait encore une bonne heure avant son prochain cours partit en chasse des affaires fugueuses.

Le frère du Survivant, en ramassant l'encrier, heureusement incassable, de son camarade, mit également la main sur un livre aux pages cornées par de multiples relectures.

\- Tu lis « Les Joyeuses Commères de Windsor » ?

Dès que Léo prononça le nom du livre moldu, le visage plutôt joyeux de Grégory se ferma. Le Serdaigle s'empara du livre d'un geste sec et le fourra dans son sac avant de quitter les lieux quasiment en courant.

Léo resta un moment statufié par la fuite de son ancien ami/nouveau camarade de classe. Quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer ?

Puis il réalisa. Grégory Goyle était un Sang-Pur. Son père était un Mangemort. Toute sa famille faisait parti des Puristes du Sang. Et il lisait une œuvre de William Shakespeare, un pur Moldu. Autant dire que papounet ne devait pas être au courant les lectures de son fiston.

Léo eut un grand sourire. Il savait comment il allait faire pour se rapprocher à nouveau de Grégory Goyle. Le Potter savait très bien qu'il avait été infecte avec ses « gardes du corps » lorsqu'il était Draco Malfoy. Mais il savait aussi que, même s'il ne le montrait pas, il tenait à eux.

Le brunet fila en direction de la volière. Il avait une lettre à envoyer !

.

.

.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas.

Léo jeta un regard purement glacial à sa Professeur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Monsieur Potter, si nous sommes capables de rester debout et de marcher sans tomber, c'est grâce à un système d'équilibration. Celui-ci est comparable à un tabouret à trois pieds. Le premier pied représente les récepteurs de la plante des pieds qui transmettent au cerveau des informations sur nos mouvements et notre position dans l'espace.

La professeur reprit sa respiration, s'assura qu'elle n'avait pas complètement perdu son élève dans son début d'explication avant de reprendre son discourt.

\- Le second pieds est le sens de la vision qui informe notre cerveaux sur ce qui nous entoure ainsi que sur la position des différentes parties du corps. Et le troisième et le plus important pied est le vestibule de l'oreille interne. C'est le véritable centre de l'équilibre qui se cache dans l'oreille interne et est formé de trois canaux semi-circulaires disposés dans les trois directions de l'espace : si on avance, si on recule ou si on descend.. C'est l'action des trois pieds qui nous maintient en équilibre. Si l'un des trois flanche, on vacille comme un tabouret et on peut même tomber.

Léo resta un instant muet de stupeur devant les connaissances poussées de Madame Bibine sur le sujet. Il se reprit rapidement, releva la tête de la feuille que la Plume enchantée noircissait d'explication et reprit la parole d'une voix traînante.

\- Oui. Et ?

\- Vous êtes sourd Monsieur Potter ! S'exclama la professeur de vol. D'après votre dossier médical, les médecins ont été incapables de définir votre type de surdité. S'il s'agit d'une surdité de perception, et que votre oreille interne est déficiente, si je vous laisse monter sur un balais vous allez tomber ! Je ne veux pas d'un nouveau blessé dans mon cours. Mr Longdubat l'an dernier me suffit bien !

Léo grogna et alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Non, il ne boudait pas, il extériorisait son énervement. C'était différent.

Putain, ca l'énervait de voir les autres s'élever dans les airs avec des grands et stupides sourires heureux ! Surtout qu'il savait qu'il ne tomberai pas. Son vestibule d'oreille interne était parfait ! C'était juste la magie des trois grognasses qui l'empêchait d'entendre ! Pas un problème physique ! Léo ouvrit son sac avec énervement et sortit son cahier de Métamorphose. Puisqu'il n'avait pas le droit de voler autant faire quelque chose de constructif.

Léo, assit dans l'herbe verte, laissa rapidement ses pensées vagabonder. Harry lui avait raconté sa première année d'étude à Poudlard, la pierre philosophale, le cerbère, la licorne, Quirell possédé.

La mise en lumière des événements qui avait valut à Serpentard de se faire voler la coupe sous le nez confortait son opinion du Directeur. Il était taré. Fallait être méchamment siphonné pour garder un truc qui attirait autant de convoitise dans une ECOLE ! Et puis un cerbère et un Troll… Et s'ils s'échappaient ? Et puis c'était quoi ces épreuves à la con ? Un bon coffre-fort protégé par une pléiade de sortilèges c'était quand même vachement plus sécuritaire !

Mais ce serait demander aux sorciers d'être logiques… Ce qui strictement impossible !

Léo s'allongea dans l'herbe verte. Il n'arrivait pas se concentrer sur la métamorphose. Mieux valait profiter du soleil sans se prendre le chou sur un cours qu'il maîtrisait depuis quasiment un siècle.

Ses pensées repartirent vagabonder sur les chemins tortueux de la planification.

Voldemort voulait la Pierre. C'était un fait quasiment certain. Il possédait pour cela un vaisseau. Harry pariait sur Quirrel, Léo était moins certain. Les événements ne pouvaient se reproduire à l'identique. Leurs venues dans ce nouvel univers avait très certainement changer cela car pourquoi faire simple lorsqu'on peut faire compliqué ?

Bref. Voldy voulait la Pierre, il était à Poudlard, squattant le corps d'un autre. ET il fallait éviter qu'il ne mette la main sur ce qu'il convoitait. Sinon ce serait une PUTAIN de CATASTROPHE !

Léo avait bien proposé de prévenir Dumby, mais Harry ne voulait pas causer la mort d'un des plus grand Alchimiste du monde. Lorsque le Survivant lui avait sortit ca, Léo s'était étouffé. Casser la Pierre Philosophale ?! Criminel ! Impie ! Hérétique !

Harry voulait subtilisé le cailloux avant sa Némésis. Et pour cela il fallait franchir les épreuves des profs. Le survivant savait quels pièges allaient être tendus par l'équipe professorale. Et il savait comment les franchir. Magiquement.

Léo lui avait dit que ca manquait vraiment de subtilité. S'il voulait absolument agir dans le dos de Dumby, de Sev, des parents et d'à peu près tous les adultes responsables, autant le faire avec classe et distinction. C'est à dire à la manière serpentarde et non pas en fonçant dans les murs comme des Rouges et Ors.

Harry avait longuement bougonné mais il avait accepté que Léo s'occupe du plan. Et donc qu'ils attendent un peu avant d'agir.

.

.

.

Pétunia ouvrit la fenêtre et la chouette s'engouffra en vitesse dans l'appartement. La propriétaire du Black Bee détacha la lettre, donna de l'eau et des friandises au rapace blanc avant d'ouvrir le message de ses enfants.

Elle lut rapidement les quelques lignes de son fils en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi donc lui demandait-il des pièces de théâtre ?

Pétunia haussa les épaules. Franchement entre son époux qui vivait pour prendre des photos, sa fille qui était plus bornée qu'un troupeau de mule, son fils aîné qui était capable de prénir l'avenir et deux jumeaux bien trop intelligents pour leur bien, elle s'était faite aux excentricités de sa petite famille.

La mère de famille glissa dans un carton les gants de cuir d'Hermione, un pack de stylos neufs, un tupperware remplit de gâteaux à la noix de coco de la part de France ainsi que trois pièces de théâtre : Antigone, Le Médecin malgré lui et Cyrano de Bergerac.

Avec ca Léo aurait de quoi se divertir pendant un petit moment.

\- Tu te sens de tous porter ou tu désires l'aide de Mentos ?

Le regard absolument scandalisé d'Hedwige répondit à la question de Pétunia qui rit.

\- Repose toi ma belle, tu porteras ça à tes petits maîtres demain.

.

.

.

\- Je suis choqué à vie.

Hermione releva la tête de son devoir de Runes pour voir son plus jeune frères se laisser tomber sans aucune grâce sur une chaise. Elle déblaya vaguement un coin de sa table pour faire de la place pour Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? Et fais moi passer le dictionnaire s'il te plaît.

Harry se leva en ronchonnant, attrapa le livre sur le rayonnage de la bibliothèque avant de se ravachir sur sa chaise.

\- En revenant de ma retenue avec Quirrel, il m'a fait faire des lignes ! j'ai entendu Rusard chanter !

Hermione, surprise fit une grosse tache sur sa copie. Elle jura à voix basse avant de fouiller dans sa trousse.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Oui.

\- Et il chante comment ? Questionna Hermione en sortant, victorieuse, un petit scalpel de sa trousse.

\- Plutôt bien. C'est ça qui est choquant. Fit Harry en ouvrant un livre sur les enchantements maya. C'était un très bon ouvrage offert par Alice à son dernier anniversaire.

\- Il chantait quoi ? Demanda le dragon Granger en grattant le parchemin avec son outil.

\- La Isla Bonita. Répondit Harry.

Ayant réussi à supprimer une grosse partie de la tache, Hermione reprit l'écriture de son devoir.

\- Tu sais ce que tu voudrais faire comme activité ? questionna la frisée en changeant de sujet. Elle voulait absolument se sortir de l'esprit l'image du concierge chantant du Madonna.

Harry se gratta la nuque pensif.

\- Je sais pas trop encore. Le Quidditch me tenterai bien, mais j'ai pas l'age. La natation aurait été marrante mais le couloir est pas fini. J'aime beaucoup le basket et je t'adore mais je n'ai absolument aucune envie de t'avoir comme capitaine. Je pense que je vais aller faire de l'Escalade.

\- De l'escalade ? Demanda Hermione, clairement sceptique.

\- Mais oui !

\- Harry, tu sais que Papa va hurler.

\- Mais non !

Voyant l'air très dubitatif de sa sœur le Potter se dit qu'il avait certainement fait une connerie. Une grosse connerie.

\- Tu me protégeras ? Demanda-t-il avec une petite voix.

\- De la colère de Papa ? Non. Je tiens à la vie.

Harry blêmit. Il savait que Marc Granger avait un très mauvais passif avec la discipline mettant en relation des parois vertigineuses, des cordes et des baudriers. Mais à priori c'était bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

\- Tu veux quel bois pour ton cercueil ? Demanda très sérieusement l'aînée Granger en mettant le point final de son devoir de Runes.

\- Tu ne me rassures absolument pas.

\- Ce n'était pas le but.

Harry joua nerveusement avec un élastique trouvé dans la trousse de sa sœur. Il allait devoir envoyer une longue lettre à son père pour lui parler de son envie de faire de l'escalade. Ce n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir…

\- Et sinon, c'est bien les Runes ?

Hermione sourit au changement brutal de sujet.

\- Oui. C'est vraiment passionnant. La magie runique est pleine de mystères. Ce qui est vraiment dommage c'est que on a perdu énormément de connaissance dans ce domaine au fil des siècles. Par contre, le Professeur Sowelo est étrange cette année. Elle sursaute au moindre bruit. C'est drôle au début mais fatigant à la longue.

Harry acquiesça. Ce devait être aussi pénible que les cours avec le pauvre et bégayant Professeur Quirrel. Comment un mage Noir pouvait être aussi mauvais pour enseigner sur les Forces du Mal ?

\- Je vais envoyer une lettre à Papa. Vu qu'Hedwidge va faire un trajet, tu veux envoyer un truc ?

\- Pas particulièrement. Dis leur que je les embrasse et remercie maman pour les gants.

.

.

.

Léo griffonna rageusement sur son cahier. C'était déjà le troisième plan qu'il mettait sur pieds pour coincer Grégory Goyle. Comment un gars de sa stature parvenait-il à disparaître aussi vite ? Une vraie anguille ! A croire que Goyle le fuyait exprès.

C'était vraiment rageant.

Le frère du Survivant voulait renouer des liens avec ses anciens amis. Avec Blaize, c'était déjà fait. Avec Théo c'était… en cours. Avec Vincent c'était au point mort et avec les filles… Disons que ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première.

Bref. Vincent et Grégory. Le seul moyen d'atteindre le premier était de sympathiser avec le second. Et Greg était plus fuyant qu'une savonnette trempée. La looze.

Pourtant Léo avait trois jolis appâts dans son sac. Trois très intéressantes pièces de théâtre. Trois pièces très certainement inconnues du Serdaigle. Léo avait tablé sur l'intolérance des parents Goyle et sur la difficulté de se procurer de la littérature moldue chez les sorciers pour créer son appât.

Mais bon, pour que ça marche, il fallait déjà qu'il ai le temps de le lancer son fameux appât. Et la fuite perpétuelle de Grégory ne l'aidait pas.

Raaah ! Il revenait toujours au même point !

Plan D, Stupéfier Greg, l'embarquer dans une salle abandonnée, le ligoter pour l'empêcher de fuir, le réveiller et ensuite…

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Millie, le visage fermé, les sourcils froncés venait de le sortir de ses pensées. La meilleur amie de Léo lui pointa un coin de la Salle Commune d'un geste sec de la tête.

« Les deuxièmes années s'agitent en te regardant, je n'aime pas ça » articula-t-elle silencieusement.

Léo la remercia d'un geste de tête avant de fixer son regard sur les Serpentards de deuxième année et particulièrement sur Draconis Malfoy.

Le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.

Son double.

Des cheveux blond platine tirés en arrière avec un sort coiffant, des yeux gris acier, un nez pointu et une peau très pale.

C'était celui qu'il aurait put être. C'était celui qu'il avait été. C'était celui avec qui il avait évité tout contact.

Léo sortit sa plume à papote et la posa en équilibre sur son cahier. Si l'autre venait, il serait prêt.

Depuis son intégration chaotique à la Maison de Salazard Léo avait évité autant que faire ce peut son double. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Pas immédiatement.

L'Héritier Potter l'avait observé, étudié. Il l'avait écouté parler, avait analysé ses gestes, ses relations, ses amis. Cette attitude obsessionnelle était aussi inquiétante que néfaste. Harry lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'il fallait qu'il arrête, mais Léo en avait besoin !

Besoin de se revoir jeune, innocent, insouciant.

Il avait besoin de se rappeler une époque où Voldemort ne planait pas sur la tête de sa famille en une terrible épée de Damoclès. Il avait besoin de se souvenir qu'il avait su rire, plaisanter, s'amuser sans avoir à se battre pour redorer le blason bien abîmé de sa Famille.

Étant naturellement parfais, il était mort uniquement après avoir redonner son influence et sa gloire à la famille Malfoy. Il savait que quelque part dans une autre dimension son fils ou son petit fils continuait à faire prospérer la Famille.

Il était fier de ce qu'il avait accomplit. Mais parfois, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se battre toute sa vie, il aurait préféré être juste un Héritier normal n'ayant pas à lutter toute sa vie contre la Société à cause de ses erreurs, des positions de son père et d'un Mage Noir fou.

Il avait besoin de savoir que Draconis, que lui d'une certaine façon, avait encore la possibilité d'être ce qu'il n'avait pas pu être. Besoin de savoir que Draconis avait encore le choix.

Et lorsqu'on parle du loup…

Draconis Malfoy s'était levé de son fauteuil et s'avançait, résolut, vers la table de Léo.

\- Je m'appelle Malfoy, Draconis Malfoy. Déclara le blond platine en tendant sa main à Léo.

Par Merlin, Murphy et Morgane réunis, que cette scène lui en rappelait une autre, particulièrement ancienne, lorsqu'il avait proposé son amitié à Harry Potter.

Léo sourit et serra la main de son vis-à-vis. Draconis sourit en retour avant de le saluer d'un geste de tête et de repartir vers ses connaissances de deuxième année. Millie lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de replonger dans son devoir de potion, laissant le Potter jubiler intérieurement.

Le brunet connaissait les code des Sang-Purs et des Vieilles Familles. Il avait baigné dedans toute sa première vie. Cette culture faisait partit de lui au même titre que les cheveux en pétard, le sarcasme et l'amour du Nutella.

Cette bête poignée de main cachait bien des choses. Draconis, en tant qu'Héritier de sa famille venait tout bonnement de proposer une amitié entre leur deux Maisons. Et Léo, en tant qu'Hértier venait de l'accepter.

Autant dire que ses ennuis chez les Serpents étaient finis !

Évidement, le pouvoir des Héritiers s'effaçait devant celui du Chef de Famille. Et jusqu'à ce que Draconis prenne la place de son père, cet accort resterait parfaitement officieux. Mais Léo se fit la promesse qu'il ferait son possible pour permettre une entente durable entre les deux familles ennemies.

Il voulait que Draconis ai les choix dont il avait été privé par Voldemort et ses plans tordus. Et pour cela il fallait changer le passé dès le début. En acceptant l'amitié Malfoy-Potter notamment.

Oh putain, Harry allait hurler !

.

.

.

 _\- C'est bien._

 _\- Tu n'es pas… pas content ?_

Harry rit en entendant le ton incertain de son jumeau. Celui-ci venait de lui raconter sa poignée de main avec Draco-bis allias Draconis et les conséquences qu'elle aurait.

 _\- Après tant de_ _temps_ _passé ensemble, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux qu_ e _ca !_ S'exclama le Survivant. _Je suis heureux que tu ais accepté cette amitié. Tu dois cependant me_ _promettre_ _que tu_ _arrêteras_ _ta surveillance !_

 _\- Promis !_ déclara Léo en souriant.

Le lien entre les deux frères avait brusquement évolué la nuit de leur 10 ans. D'un échange purement et simplement audio, ils étaient passés à une communication visuelle. Le Survivant s'assit en tailleur et interrogea son jumeau.

 _\- Tu as avancé dans ton plan ?_

 _\- J'ai plusieurs pistes pour le plan Carotte pas Cuite, mais j'ai surtout avancé sur le plan Purée._

Harry ricana. Le plan « Carotte pas Cuite » était le plan pour voler la Pierre Philosophale et shooter Voldemort cette année tandis que le plan « Purée » concernait les Horcruxes.

 _\- Explique moi ca._

 _\- Tu m'as déjà expliqué que Voldy a créé des Horcruxes. Huit Horcruxes. Toi, moi, le médaillon de Serpentard, le diadème de Serdaigle, la Coupe de Poufsouffle, le journal intime, la bague des Gaunts et Nagini._

 _\- Oui et ?_

Harry ne voyait pas où Léo voulait en venir.

 _\- Et bien… En fait, avec les événements clés dont tu m'as parlé, on est sûrs de rien. On doit s'assurer du nombre d'Horcruxes et, idéalement, de leur nature. Rien ne nous assure qu'IL en ai déjà fait huit._

 _\- Et je suppose que tu sais comment découvrir cela._

 _\- Héla pourrait nous aider._

Harry laissa sa tête tomber lourdement sur la table mentale où ils étaient installés.

 _\- Mais POURQUOI j'y ai pas pensé AVANT ! Mais quel abruti_!

Harry, tout en maugréant dans sa barbe entendait Léo se moquer de lui. Il le méritait sur ce coup là. Franchement, avoir un tel atout dans sa manche et ne pas s'en servir… Andouille !

 _\- Tu sais comment l'appeler ?_ questionna Léo.

 _\- Oui. Mais elle ne pourra pas rester longtemps. On risque d'être juste niveau temps. Mieux vaut attendre la fête des Morts. Elle pourra rester plus longtemps déclara pensif Harry._

Léo approuva sa proposition avant de couper la communication.

Désormais seul dans sa tête Harry songea au rituel qu'il allait devoir mettre en place pour appeler celle dont il était, supposément, le maître. Comme si la Reine d'Helheim se laissait dicter sa conduite. La bonne blague.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de blague… Est-ce que les Elfes avaient accepté de marcher dans leur combine ? Faudrait qu'il demande à Léo.

.

.

.

 **Blabla de fin de chapitre !**

 **Un chapitre centré principalement sur Léo et ses soucis (qui se résolvent pour certains).**

 **Petit point info :**

 _ **La Isla Bonita**_ **de Madona est sortie en 1987. La chanson** **se class** **e** **numéro un dans plusieurs pays comme au Royaume-Uni, en France et en Allemagne. Au Royaume-Uni, la chanson est n°1 du** _ **UK Singles Chart**_ **pendant deux semaines.**

 **Vous avez échappé à Rusard chantant du Lady Gaga… Pas certaine que Madonna ce soit mieux…**

 **Appel aux lecteurs : si vous avez des idées de blagues faites par les jumeaux, je suis intéressée !**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux anonymes :**

 **Lady a : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et la suite !**

 **Serpent d'Argent : Pour l'intégration à serpentard Léo avait bien un plan. Mais il n'en a pas eut besoin !**

 **Miss No Name : Je prends soin de mes lecteurs !**


	25. Chapter 24 :Ceux qui célèbrent les morts

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.

.

/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire

.

 _ **~ Blablabla~ : Fouchelangue**_

 _\- Blablabla : pensées_

.

Chapitre 23 : Ceux qui célèbrent les morts

.

.

.

Harry observa l'autel, vérifiant qu'il n'y ai pas d'erreur dans son installation.

Sur la grande roue à huit rayons gravée des runes Hagalaz, Nauthiz, et Wunjo se trouvait un petit chaudron. Léo avait jeté dans celui-ci des glaçons, des noix de muscades fraîches et des clous de girofles gentiment fournis par les Elfes de Maisons. Le Survivant y avait ensuite rajouté de la belladone et de la mandragore finement coupées en lamelles. Les plantes avaient été récupérées dans la réserve d'ingrédients d'Hermione. Il y avait de grande chances qu'ils se fassent tirer les oreilles lorsqu'elle le découvrirait.

Harry attrapa un morceau de charbon et commença à tracer le pentacle tandis que Léo disposait les bougies rouges et noires en cercle autours du chaudron. Le Serpentard disposa ensuite le rameau d'if à droite du récipient et le bouquet de chrysanthèmes à gauche.

 _ **~ Tout est**_ _ **prêt**_ __déclara Léo.

Le Poufsouffle acquiesça d'un geste de tête. Oui, tout était prêt. Harry s'installa en tailleur devant l'autel. Il passa un anneau d'obsidienne sur le majeur de sa main faible et attrapa l'arcane sans nom du jeu de tarot de Dudley de sa main forte.

Le blond leur avait envoyé la carte en début de semaine avec un simple message de quatre mots « Elle s'appelle Revient. ». Les jumeaux s'étaient alors demandé si leur aîné savait pourquoi ils avaient besoin de la carte. Et si oui, s'il savait QUI ils étaient réellement.

 _ **~ Tu allumes les bougies s'il te plaît ~**_

Léo s'exécuta d'un rapide Incendio. C'était quand même pratique la magie ! Il s'arma ensuite du morceau du charbon et commença à tracer une série de runes stabilisatrices sur le pentacle lorsque Harry lui donna le top départ.

Un fois le dessin fini, le Serpentard se mis à en faire le tour intérieur dans le sens anti-horaire tout en jetant des coup d'œil fréquent à son frère. Il vit avec un frison d'effroi les iris émeraudes d'Harry s'emplir de volutes noirs d'encre. Il avait beau savoir que c'était normal, cela restait flippant.

Le bruit de déchirure ne le fit pas sursauter. Il avait prit l'habitude des arrivées bruyantes d'Héla. Et il avait l'habitude de retrouver son ouie lorsque la Suzeraine des Défunts était dans les parages. Léo stoppa ses tours et regarda la Déesse des Morts.

\- Ma Reine. S'inclina-t-il devant la suzeraine.

Harry se releva et salua à son tours la Fille du Chaos. Léo observa, amusé, l'échange entre le Survivant et la Mort. Ils se comportaient comme deux vieux amis, sans manières ampoulées, sans chichis inutiles.

\- Tu peux sentir les âmes.

\- Oui. Confirma le Déesse en croquant dans une pomme bien rouge.

Léo se félicita mentalement d'en avoir fait un large stock chez les Elfes.

\- Pourrais-tu nous indiquer combien d'Horcruxes Tom a créé et ou elles sont ?

\- Cela doit pouvoir ce faire. Dit la Reine des Morts avant de fermer les yeux.

Harry sourit en sentant la magie de sa « servante » pulser avec puissance. Il se sentait si bien. Un peu comme après un match de Quidditch ou après une « nuit » avec Harmony, lorsque l'adrénaline ou les endorphines courraient dans son sang.

\- Je les ai trouvées. Il y en a…

La voix de la Déesse s'était éteinte brusquement alors qu'elle articulait encore.

\- Par l'œil aveugle d'Odin ! Tom Jédusor a fait… Horcruxes.

A nouveau le nombre de réceptacles d'âme avait été avalé par le silence. Et Léo n'arrivait pas à lire sur les lèvres de la Mort.

Les Jumeaux regardèrent la femme tenter de briser le maléfice qui l'empêchait de parler pendant plusieurs minutes avant de la Reine de Helheim jette l'éponge.

\- Ce sont les Norns qui me bloque. J'ai réussi à reconnaître leurs magies. Je ne peux rien vous dire, ni le nombre d'Horcruxe ni où elles sont…

Léo et Harry grincèrent des dents simultanément. Les trois gardiennes du Destin étaient vraiment pas cool !

\- Tu sais pourquoi elles t'empêchent de parler ?

\- Non. Mais je peux supposer que c'est lié au fait que vous ne soyez pas d'ici.

Harry grimaça. Il avait encore oublié ces foutus événements clés. A tous les coups c'était à cause de cela que les Norns bloquaient Héla.

\- Pff ! Je ne peux même pas l'écrire râla la Déesse des Morts qui faisait les cents pas.

Léo soupira. Évidement que ce ne marchait pas. Pourquoi faire simple lorsqu'on peut faire compliqué ?!

\- J'ai une idée ! Déclara la Déesse en frappant dans ses mains.

Héla se concentra. La magie se mit à crépiter autour d'elle. Harry sourit devant cette déferlante de puissance tandis que Léo frissonnait. Le frère du Survivant avait l'impression d'être prit au milieux d'un tourbillon d'air chaud.

Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept personnes apparurent soudainement, traversant le pont des mondes. Léo observa le phénomène avec surprise. Les morts n'étaient pas vraiment là. Ceux n'étaient ni des fantômes ni des vivants. C'étaient des ombres, les ombres des âmes des morts vivants à Helheim.

\- Je ne pourrais pas maintenir l'enchantement longtemps les enfants ! les prévint Héla.

Léo regarda avec ébahissement une vieille femme aussi haute que large se dandiner jusqu'au milieux de la salle. Elle était suivie par un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux traits burinés et aux mains calleuses et par un gamin d'une douzaine d'année au visage poussiéreux et au pantalon troué aux genoux. Derrière cet étrange trio venait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux longs cheveux bruns noués en catogan et aux traits aristocratiques.

\- Jedusor… murmura choqué Harry.

Une femme blonde toute petite se suivait en sautillant. Et derrière elle…

\- Maman ? Papa ?

Lily et James Potter étaient là. Devant eux. Léo sentit une larme traîtresse roulée sur sa joue tandis que Harry tendait une main hésitante vers leur parents biologiques.

La sœur de Pétunia souriait tendrement à ses fils. Elle était si belle, si paisible. Les yeux de James pétillaient de malice. Ils avaient vingts ans, ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient beaux, ils étaient amoureux, ils étaient morts… Harry serra ses poings de rages, plantant ses ongles dans ses paumes si fort que le sang perla. Il les vengerait. Il le promettait, Tom Jedusor junior payerait pour ses actes !

Puis, aussi brusquement qu'ils étaient apparus, les morts s'effacèrent, retournant chez Héla.

\- Je dois partir déclara Héla en franchissant le Voile des Mondes.

Les bougies s'éteignirent de grésillant faisant sursauter les jumeaux.

\- Putain ! C'était quoi ca ! S'exclama Léo hystérique en tâtonnant dans le noir.

 __ _ **Les sacrifices de Voldemort.**_ __siffla Harry en allumant sa baguette d'une jolie lueur verte.

 _ **~ Pardon ? ~**_

 _ **~ Héla n'a pu nous dire combien d'Horcruxes il y a. Elle peut cependant nous montrer combien de meurtres Tom a fait pour fabriquer ses monstruosités. ~**_

 __ _ **Sept**_ __murmura Léo choqué.

 __ _ **Oui, sept.**_ __confirma Harry en commençant à ranger l'autel. __ _ **On peut déjà en enlever deux. Toi et moi.**_ __

 __ _ **Il en reste tout de même cinq.**_ __grimaça Léo en faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette le contenu du chaudron.

Harry acquiesça en silence. Cinq Horcruxes. Autant dire que Voldychou était immortel. Il fallait absolument les retrouver et les détruire avant juin 1995… Comme ça ils pourraient abattre le Mage Noir juste après sa résurrection.

 _ **~ Faut qu'on parle à la Dame Grise de Serdaigle...~**_

 _ **~ Je te propose de faire ca un autre soir et de remonter au festin. Il doit rester quelques trucs. ~**_ dit Léo avant de faire disparaître les traces de charbon sur le sol d'un bon _recurite_. L'Héritier Potter se fit également la remarque qu'Héla avait embarqué la réserve de pommes en partant.

 _ **~ Passe devant petit frère~**_

 _ **~ Harry, je vais te tuer ! Je ne suis PAS petit !~**_

.

.

.

Des milliers de chauves-souris voletaient dans la salle et fondaient sur les tables en de gros nuages noirs qui faisaient vaciller les flammes des chandelles. Des citrouilles évidées et sculptées en sourire grimaçant flottaient de ça de là dans toute la Grande Salle.

\- C'est quand même vachement beau ! déclara Sally-Ann.

\- Ca manque de squelettes je trouve. commenta Justin en se resservant des pommes de terre.

\- Et de toiles d'araignée, n'oublie pas les toiles d'araignées Flinch-Fletchey ! s'exclama Hannah.

Susan Bones regarda ses amis débattre sur les décorations d'Halloween et sur comment les améliorer. La nièce de la Directrice du Département de la Justice ne se mêla pas du débat. Personnellement, elle trouvait que la Grande Salle était déjà très bien décorée. La Première année laissant plutôt son regard dériver sur ses camarades. Il y avait Hannah, Sally-Ann, Justin et Ernie qui échangeaient des arguments à sa gauche, Zacharia qui parlait avec des deuxième années un peu plus loin sur sa droite, Bruce et Megan qui mangeait à l'autre extrémité de la table et…

\- Quelqu'un a vu Harry ?

La question de la fillette aux cheveux clair interrompit la discussion sur les décorations d'Halloween.

\- Euh… Non. Répondit Justin.

\- Pas depuis le cours de Potion. ajouta Hannah.

\- Il est pas à la table. les informa Susan.

\- Il est peut-être avec son frère. proposa Ernie.

Les Premières années se mirent à fouiller du regard la table des Serpents. Ils se rendirent rapidement compte que leur camarade n'y était pas. Et que son frère non plus.

\- Ils ne sont pas là.

\- On est bien d'accort qu'ils devraient etre là. Que la présence au festin est obligatoire. Dit Susan.

\- Oui. Confirma Ernie.

\- Donc on fait quoi ? Demanda Hannah.

\- On prévient les préfets. déclara Susan avant d'interpeller un Poufsouffle plus âgé situé un peu plus loin.

\- Hey, Diggory !

\- Oui.

\- Appelle Truman s'te plais.

Le préfet, interpellé par le jouer de Quidditch se pencha vers les Premières années.

\- Harry est pas à la Table. On sais pas où il est. Expliqua Susan au cinquième année.

\- Ah… Ok. Je me renseigne et je vous tiens au courant.

Gabriel Truman se redressa et scruta la salle soucieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le Prefet se tourna vers son voisin et lui expliqua la situation en quelque mots. Sous les regards scrutateurs des Premières années Colin Crivey, le responsable du Comité des Fêtes écrivit un message sur un bout de papier, en fit une boulette et le lança.

.

.

.

Hermione était entrain de d'écouter une mauvaise blague de Mick Grant sur un troll, une harpie et un farfadet dans un bar lorsqu'une boulette de papier lui cogna la tête avant d'atterrir avec un gros SPLATCH dans son verre d'eau.

La frisée attrapa le message et releva la tête pour chercher celui ou celle qui l'avait attaqué. Si c'était Dubois, promis, elle lui enverrait le plat de purée à la tronche !

Cependant ce n'était pas le Capitaine des Griffondors qui était l'expéditeur de la boulette mais Colin. Le petit blond lui faisait des signes rapides lui intimant l'ordre de lire le message.

Hermione soupira et déplia le message.

« Tes frères sont pas Poufsouffles ni chez Marcus. Tu sais où ils sont ? »

La majorante des cinquièmes années fouilla à son tour la Grande Salle du regard. Léo et Harry n'étaient nul part en vue. Pas même chez les Griffondors avec Neville. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre avant de répondre à Colin.

« On est le 31 octobre. Ils veulent certainement avoir la paix ».

La cinquième année lança le message avant de retourner à son assiette. Il faudrait qu'elle passe par les cuisines pour récupérer de quoi manger pour ses frères. Ces deux là devaient certainement être entrain de célébrer les morts à leur manière.

\- Tu peux me passer le saladier de haricots Penny ?

La préfète était entrain de tendre le plat à Hermionne lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en claquant contre les murs. Le professeur Quirrell entra en courant, le turban de travers, le visage déformé par la terreur. Tous le monde le regarda se courir dans l'allée centrale, s'arrêter à mi chemin entre l'entrée de la salle et la table et Professeurs et balbutier hors d'haleine

\- Un troll… dans les cachots… je voulais… vous prévenir.

Puis l'homme au turban s'effondra, évanouis sur le sol.

Hermione blêmit. Un troll. Dans Poudlard. Harry ! Léo !

Un grand tumulte s'éleva dans la salle, les élèves criaient, paniquaient, s'agitaient comme des poulet sans tete. Le Directeur se leva et appliqua, très calmement sa baguette contre sa gorge.

\- SILENCE !

La voix amplifiée par _sonorus_ résonna dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves stoppèrent tous mouvement, pétrifiés par l'éclat de Dumbledore.

\- Messieurs les préfets veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives. Déclara le directeur dans la salle silencieuse.

\- Même les Serpentards ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la table des Griffondors d'où venait la voix. Le première année qui venait de parler rougit en s'apercevant qu'il était le centre de l'attention.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Mr Weasley ? demanda la directrice des Griffondors.

\- On m'a dit qu'leur Salle Commune est dans les cachots… là où y a l'troll… balbutia le rouquin rouge écrevisse.

L'explication du plus jeune Weasley jeta un froid dans la Grande Salle. Hermione vit Percy regarder son frère avec un regard indéchiffrable tandis que dans son dos la table des Vert Argent se mettait à bruisser.

\- On veut nous tuer ! S'exclama un serpentard.

\- Ouais ! Ils voulaient nous faire massacrer par le troll !

\- C'est un complot !

Des cris rageurs s'élevèrent de la table des Serpentards et rapidement un projectile fusa vers la table des Professeurs.

La situation avait dérapé complètement. Les adultes de Poudlard se faisaient huer et bombarder de nourriture. Le troll avait été complètement oublié au même titre au le Professeur de défense évanoui sur le sol.

Hermione se leva et se glissa vers la sortie en slalomant entre les élèves.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger !

\- C'est pas le moment Dubois ! Cria la frisée avant de se mettre à courir vers le hall.

Hermione sortit sa baguette sur le sol.

\- Pointe les jumeaux.

La branche de vigne se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite jusqu'à devenir floue.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! Y a un troll en liberté je te signale.

Hermione jeta à peine un regard au Capitaine des Griffondors qui l'avait suivie.

\- Je t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre. Grogna t'elle.

La baguette stoppa brutalement. Hermione l'empoigna avant de se remettre à courir dans la direction indiquée par l'artefact magique. Elle entendit vaguement Dubois l'appeler mais elle n'en avait cure. Ses frères étaient en danger.

.

.

.

Minerva McGonagall s'installa confortablement dans son moelleux fauteuil avec un soupir de satisfaction. Elle était épuisée ! Cette soirée resterait longtemps dans les annales !

Entre la venue d'un troll, la révolution des Serpentards, l'attaque de purée subit par les professeurs… même les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais semé un chaos pareil dans Poudlard…

La Directrice des Griffondors laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Les Serpentards qui s'étaient… agités après la remarque pleine de bon sens de Mr Weasley… Ronald si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut… Il y a avait trop de Weasley ! Bref, les Verts et Argents avaient commencé à se rebeller et ils avaient été particulièrement difficiles à calmer. L'absence de Severus n'avait pas aidé.

Minerva se promit de demander à son collègue ce qui l'avait retenu hors de Poudlard.

Après la crise de la Maison de Salazard, un autre problème leur été tombé dessus lorsque Mr Truman, le préfet de cinquième année de Poufsouffle accompagné d'un Colin Crivey hystérique avait averti l'équipe professorale que au moins trois étudiants se baladaient dans l'école. Et qu'avec la chance légendaire des Potter à Halloween, ils allaient forcément tomber sur le troll.

Cela avait déclenché un branle-bas le combat sans précédent. Les élèves avaient été confinés dans la Grande Salle sous la surveillance d'Irina Sowelo et de Silvanus Brûlopot tandis que le reste des enseignants et les fantômes fouillaient le château.

C'était une Mimi Geignarde rieuse qui les avait prévenus que les élèves et le Troll étaient dans les toilettes des filles du deuxièmes étages.

Au milieu d'une fine pluie qui provenait d'un tuyaux cassé, Hermione Granger était entrain de hurler contre les jumeaux Potter qui se serraient l'un l'autre, apparemment terrifié. Un peu plus loin Olivier Dubois se bouchait les oreilles en grimaçant. Et derrière eux gisait le troll, assommé et ligoté.

Lorsque les professeurs étaient arrivés, il y avait eut un moment de flottement. Personne ne s'attendait à tombé sur un tel tableau. Et personne n'avait pensé à interrompre les hurlements de Miss Granger.

Minerva avait comprit pourquoi l'étudiante de Serdaigle était aussi crainte. Elle pouvait être vraiment effrayante. Son surnom de Dragon n'était pas volé.

Puis Miss Granger s'était effondrée, en larmes, sur ses frères qu'elle serra contre elle avec l'énergie du désespoir. C'est à ce moment là que Filius s'était avancé et avait fait connaître la présence des professeurs.

Quirinus avait demandé comment diable des étudiants avaient réussi à mettre hors combat un troll des Montagnes adulte. Mr Dubois avait lâché un simple « Il était déjà comme ca quand on est arrivé avec Granger », figeant les adultes de stupeur.

Les jumeaux Potter. Des premières années avaient réussit à mettre KO une créature de catégorie 4 selon la classification du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Autant dire un être dangereux, exigeant des connaissances spécialisée et maîtrisable par des sorciers expérimentés…

Minerva s'était étonnée que les petits Potter ne soient pas au festin. Les paroles sèches de Léo Potter tournaient encore dans son esprit.

« On est le 31 octobre 1991. Cela fait exactement 10 ans que James et lily Potter, nos parents, sont morts Professeur. Je suis certain que vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi nous ne sommes pas allé faire la fête. »

Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Les paroles de l'Héritier Potter étaient frappées de bon sens et de logique. Et de toute façon, rien dans le règlement n'obligeait à être présent au festin.

Vu l'état de fatigue émotionnelle de la jeune Granger, Minerva n'avait rien rajouté. Elle ne l'avait pas réprimander pour s'être mise en danger en allant secourir ses frères. Ce serait à Filius de gérer avec son étudiante directement. Cependant Mr Dubois n'avait pas d'excuse pour avoir foncé vers le danger sans prévenir personne.

Minerva avait donné une simple retenue à son capitaine de Quidditch. Elle le ferait cogiter sur les bienfait de prévenir l'autorité avant de se lancer dans une quête suicidaire.

Finalement Aurora avait accompagné les quatre étudiants chez Poppy afin que l'Infirmière s'assurent qu'aucuns d'entre eux n'aient été blessés. Tandis que Filius et Quirinus examinaient le Troll, Minerva s'était concentrée sur les auras de ses étudiants qui s'éloignaient dans le couloir.

Si les auras de Mr Dubois et Miss Grangers avaient leurs habituelles teintes verte pomme et pourpre respectivement pour le Griffondor et la Serdaigle, les auras des Jumeaux Potter étaient différentes.

Celle de Léo, normalement calme et sereine était plus agitée que la mer en hiver tandis que celle d'Harry était devenu quasiment intégralement noire. Comme s'il venait de rencontrer la mort…

La Lecture d'auras était une discipline très complexe et très peu documentée. Minerva était songeuse. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait modifier aussi brutalement une aura… ?

.

.

.

Peu après Halloween, alors que la tension liée aux événements du 31 octobre retombait doucement, Grégory vint parler à Léo. Pour être parfaitement exact, le Serdaigle avait surgit d'un couloir et avait embarqué le Vert et Argent à la bibliothèque de force.

Installé confortablement dans un recoin de l'antre de Mme Pince, sa plume prête à écrire, Léo regarda son camarade avec attention. Gregory avait le même visage carré, la même carrure de brute, les mêmes cheveux châtains, les mêmes yeux noisettes tachetés de vert. Il était physiquement identique à celui d'Avant.

Léo avait cherché un peu dans les journaux et les petites annonces des dernières années. Goyle senior avait été accusé d'être un Mangemort. Comme Avant. Il s'en était sorti en plaidant l'Impérium. Comme Avant. Et en sortant un joli paquet de gallions de sa voûte. Comme Avant.

Grégory était l'Héritier de sa Famille, comme Avant, et il était fils unique, comme Avant.

Tout était strictement identique. Tout, sauf Draconis Malfoy. Le fils de Lucius était plus âgé que Grégory. Celui-ci n'avait donc pas eut de rôle de « Garde-du-corps » à jouer. Il n'avait pas eut à rentrer dans un rôle dès son plus jeune age.

Cette simple action, ce simple grain de sable dans la roue du destin avait changé radicalement la route de Gregory Goyle qui libéré de la nécessité de suivre Draconis avait fini à Serdaigle.

\- Que me veux-tu ? Grogna le Serdaigle avec un visage aussi avenant qu'une porte blindée.

\- Te connaître. Un Goyle à Serdaigle, c'est rare.

\- Autant qu'un Potter à Serpentard.

Léo sourit à la répartie de Gregory. Il avait beau avoir fini à Serdaigle, il n'était pas pour autant démuni.

Les deux enfants se jugèrent du regard un petit moment avant que l'Héritier Potter reprenne la parole.

\- Comment connais-tu Shakespeare ?

\- Grâce à ma nourrice.

Voyant l'air triste de son camarade Léo décida de ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet. Il parla plutôt des pièces de théâtre qu'il avait dans son sac. Le Serdaigle étant très intéressé Ils discutèrent longuement. C'est Hermione qui les interrompit en venant chercher un livre dans la rangée où ils étaient installés. Antigone, Le Médecin malgré lui et Cyrano de Bergerac.

Léo apprit à cette occasion que sa sœur était la grande-marraine de Grégory. Et Grégory apprit que la marraine de son parrain était la sœur de son camarade.

\- C'est quasiment l'heure d'aller dîner les nains, ne traînez pas trop ! Déclara la Serdaigle avant de repartir en chantonnant.

\- Amis ? Questionna Grégory

\- Amis. Confirma Léo en souriant.

.

.

.

\- Weasley ! Youhou ! Weasley !

Ron sursauta et accéléra sa marche. Il ne voulait absolument pas savoir qui l'avait interpellé. Depuis le 31 octobre sa vie était devenue un enfer. Les Serpentards l'avait applaudit ! Et ils le remerciaient régulièrement dans les couloirs !

Évidement les jumeaux en profitaient pour chambrer leur petit frère. Son nouveau surnom était « Sauveur des serpents ». Cela énervait énormément le plus jeune fils de Molly et Arthur Weasley. Il n'était pas ami avec les Serpentards !

Il y avait certes les moqueries des jumeaux, mais elles étaient fortement contrebalancées par la lettre de félicitation de son père. Arthur Weasley était très fier que son fils ait dépassé ses préjugés sur la Maison des Verts et Argents pour leur venir en aide.

Ron n'aimait pas les élèves de Salazard et il pensait encore qu'ils étaient mauvais. Mais il n'allait pas non plus les laisser se jeter dans la gueule du Troll. Personne ne méritait de mourir ainsi ! Sauf peut-être Snape s'il continuait de leur mettre des devoirs aussi long !

.

.

.

 **Blabla de fin de chapitre :**

 **On a dépassé les 100 favoris ! Je vous adore les gens !**

 **Je suis également ravie de voir que j'ai réussi à en traumatiser certain avec Rusard chantant du Madonna !**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux anonymes**

 **Myrzi :**

 **Merci beaucoup de ton comentaire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

 **.**

 **nana :**

 **Merci des compliments !**

 **MiniMaraudeur !**

 **Quelques idées de « blagues » interressantes ! Pour le Quidditch, je ne sais pas encore, je verrais !**


	26. Chapter 25 : Ceux qui embrouillent

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _ **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**_

 ***/* Blablabla*/* langue des signes**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 26 : Ceux qui embrouillent**

 **.**

 **.**

La pierre était froide et le dallage grossier complexifiait sa progression. Elle grommela en contournant un obstacle. Pourquoi donc avaient-ils décidés d'aller se planquer aux fin fond de la zone-sombre-et-froide-et-humide du nid ?

Heureusement que Luólè lui avait montré des passages chauffés pour vadrouiller dans tout le nid sans être vue et sans être attrapée par le froid-ennemie-qui-t'endors-à-jamais.

Elle tira la langue. La trace des deux-pareils-gentils-nourriciers était fraîche. Ils étaient proches. Derrière la porte.

Elle se faufila desous et entra dans une pièce qui sentait le papier, la puissance et l'excitation. Les protecteurs étaient là et ils préparaient une nouvelle bêtise-source-de-punition. Elle s'approcha et se colla contre le protecteur-source-de-chaleur-bouillotte-vivante. La main de celui-ci vint à sa rencontre et lui gratta la tete au niveau de l'écaille temporale. Elle siffla de contentement.

 _ **~ Comment vas-tu ma jolie Natrix ? ~**_

La couleuvre siffla une réponse positive avant de se tourner vers le frère de couvée de son gratouilleur d'écailles. Celui-ci soufflait fort et sa température était plus élevée qu'habituellement. Elle lui en fit la remarque.

 _ **~ Je viens de courir Natrix. J'ai du échapper à Rusard, le maître de la voleuse de souris.~**_

Harry sourit en voyant la couleuvre hocher la tête d'un air entendu avant de siffler diverses malédiction à l'encontre de Miss Teigne. La couleuvre détestait la chatte.

Le Survivant regarda ensuite son précieux chargement avec joie. Mettre la main sur les listes des élèves de chaque promotion avait été un sacré parcourt du combattant. Il avait du crocheter le bureau de McGonnagall, fouiller au milieu de la paperasse, faire une copie magique des listes, tout reranger et filer avant le retour de l'animagus.

Heureusement que Peevee avait bien voulu leur servir de diversion en apprenant qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup ! L'esprit frappeur avait réussi à faire sortir la Directrice adjointe hors de son bureau et à l'attirer très loin de celui-ci.

 ***/* Tu as les boites ? */*** demanda Harry.

Léo lui fit passer les cartons pour toute réponse. Harry s'installa confortablement, attrapa la paire de ciseau gentiment prêtée par Hermione et commença son long et fastidieux travail de découpage.

En soit, le découpage était relativement rapide. Et pas trop pénible. Les gestes étaient suffisamment répétitifs pour pouvoir agir sans réfléchir. Léo mettait chaque petite étiquette dans une boite différente en fonction de la Maison et de la promotion de l'élève tandis que son frère découpait.

Harry entama un débat un peu étrange avec Natrix sur les différences entre les rongeurs d'intérieur et les rongeurs d'extérieur. La couleuvre trouvait que ceux d'extérieur étaient bien plus gouteux lais avec la froide saison qui arrivait, la nourriture était partie hiberner. Natrix évoqua un gros et vieux rat qu'elle aimerait bien manger mais qui parvenait toujours à lui échapper. Il avait une patte blessée mais il était rusé et ne tombait pas dans ses guets-apens !

La discussion dériva ensuite sur Luólè, l'amie de Natrix. Léo et Harry supposait qu'il s'agissait d'un serpent sauvage rencontré par la couleuvre au cours de ses explorations du parc de l'école. Les jumeaux avaient déjà dit plusieurs fois à Natrix qu'ils aimeraient bien rencontrer Luólè, à près tout, ils connaissaient les amis d'Hedwidge, alors pourquoi pas ceux de Natrix ? Mais la couleuvre leur avait expliqué avec sérieux que son amie s'était endormie pour l'hiver. Et puis Luólè n'aimait pas trop les deux-pattes qui avaient toujours peur d'elle.

Finalement la couleuvre s'intéressa à ce que faisaient ses bouillottes personnelles. Les jumeaux lui expliquèrent qu'ils préparaient une blague stratégique dont Poudlard se souviendrait longtemps.

 _ **~ C'est quand même une idée étrange petit**_ _ **s**_ _ **Homme**_ _ **s**_ _ **. Et je ne vois pas en quoi cette action est stratégique.**_ _ **Vous**_ __ _ **allez**_ _ **juste mettre le souk dans l'organisation de**_ _ **votre**_ _ **nid.~**_ siffla la couleuvre perplexe.

Léo ricana en entendant les paroles du serpent. Natrix dans sa logique animale avait assimilé Poudlard à un grand nid. Et un nid, ce doit être bien rangé, bien organisé avec chaque chose à sa place. Du coup le principe même de leur farce lui échappait.

 _ **~ Mais nous le recherchons ce**_ _ **bazar**_ _ **très chère amie~**_ lui répondit Harry.

 _ **~ Deux pattes loufoques~**_ marmonna la couleuvre avant de glisser bien au chaud dans le col de Léo.

.

.

.

Marcus laissa échapper un ricanement sadique. Il avait apprit le Règlement du Quidditch international et le règlement du Quidditch de Poudlard par cœur cet été. Il avait trouvé avec l'aide de Colin toutes les failles existantes et comptait bien les exploiter. Hermione aurait certainement râlé que c'était stupide de se prendre à ce point la tête pour un stupide sport aussi dangereux.

Marcus la laissait parler et ne prenait pas en compte ses remarques. La frisée était pire que lui en temps que Capitaine de Basket !

Le serpentard avait noté toute les façons possibles et imaginables de tordre le règlement tout en restant dans la légalité. Les Griffy allaient morfler ! Mouhahahaha !

\- Marcus tu fais peur…

\- Adrian, chut ! Laisse moi rêver encore un peu…

Le poursuiveur haussa les épaules et retourna à son occupation précédente, à savoir finir son petit-déjeuner.

Aujourd'hui aurait lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, et, pour ne pas changer, c'était les Griffondors et les Serpentards qui ouvraient le bal. Flint avait fait lever son équip tapante et les avaient embarqués directement dans les vestiaires du stade. Sans manger !

Mais heureusement un buffet bien fourni les attendait dans les vestiaires. Lorsque son équipe lui avait demandé comment il avait fait, Marcus avait simplement haussé les épaules. Les Elfes appréciaient Hermione et la Serdaigle avait accepté de rendre ce service à son ami.

Le fait de filer le plus tôt possible dans les vestiaires était une brillante idée vu la tension palpable qu'il régnait dans la Grande Salle avant les matchs. C'était le dernier moment pour mettre l'autre équipe hors jeu et les pires coups bas avaient toujours lieux en allant ou en repartant de la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner.

L'équipe de Serpentard finit de manger et de se préparer tranquillement. Il leur restait encore un peu de temps avant le match et ils commencèrent un partie de Bataille explosive.

Un fort brouhaha et le bruit des gradins se remplissant indiquèrent que l'heure fatidique arrivait. Marcus monta debout sur un banc et s'adressa à ses joueurs.

\- C'est le premier match de la Saison. C'est le moment idéal pour prendre de l'avance. C'est pour cela que je veux qu'on les écrase. Je veux qu'on leur mette tellement de points dans la tête qu'ils regrettent d'être nés ! On s'est entraîné pour ce match. Chacun sait ce que j'attends de lui. Je compte sur vous Serpentards ! Allons écraser les Lions !

\- OUAIS !

Les joueurs déterminés entrèrent dans le stade sous les applaudissements de la foule.

oOo

Léo avec un plaisir non dissimulé avait rejoint son frère au petit-déjeuner pour lui tendre avec un grand sourire une très belle écharpe verte et argent.

Harry l'avait mise en lui accordant un sourire blasé. Il savait très bien que Léo-anciennement-Malfoy exultait de le voir, lui, le « GoldenBoy de Griffodor » vêtu aux couleurs de Salazar.

Hermione et Colin entraînèrent les deux premières années du coté vert des tribunes où ils se mêlèrent aux Serpentards survoltés. Léo tira son frère vers ses amis. Harry retrouva avec joie Blaize et Millicent. Leur partie endiablée de menteur dans le train lui avait manqué. Un peu plus loin il y avait le duo Crabbe/Goyle qui salua les Potter d'un signe de tête avant de se reconcentrer sur le terrain. Un peu plus loin Harry vit Draconis Malfoy et ses amis suspendre magiquement un gigantesque drapeau sur lequel un serpent géant était dessiné.

En attendant l'entrée des joueurs sur le terrain Harry regarda un peu autour de lui. La marée verte n'accueillait pas que des Serpentards. Sous les peintures faciales vertes et argent et sous les haut-de-formes émeraudes il y avait également bon nombre de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle.

Harry le signala rapidement à son frère en langage des signes. Léo lui sourit et leva son pouce. Le schisme entre Serpentard et le reste de Poudlard était moindre que chez eux. Les Maisons étaient moins déchirées et Harry ne put que s'en réjouir.

oOo

Rolanda Bibine observa les équipes entrer dans le stade sous les applaudissements du public. C'était une nouveauté que l'équipe des Serpents soit applaudie par d'autres élèves que sa maison. Avant les Serpentards étaient seuls contre tous… Mais depuis l'arrivée de Miss Granger et son étrange amitié avec Marcus Flint, les Verts et Argents étaient moins isolés. Suffisamment pour que le rouge et le vert s'équilibrent dans les tribunes des supporters.

La professeur de vol, son balais dans une main, la caisse de balle dans l'autre, s'avança vers le centre du terrain où les deux équipes la rejoignirent.

\- Je veux que cette rencontre soit placée sous le signe du fair-play annonça-t-elle en fusillant du regard la totalité des joueurs.

Elle savait très bien que aussi bien Flint que Dubois feraient tout pour gagner. Ils étaient tous deux des fanatiques de Quidditch et Rolanda en mettait sa main à couper, s'ils avaient été dans la même maison, ils se seraient entendu comme larrons en foire.

\- Capitaines, serrez-vous la main.

C'est avec un amusement guère caché que l'arbitre de quidditch observa Marcus Flint et Olivier Dubois tenter de s'écraser mutuellement la main. Heureusement que leurs gants étaient renforcés magiquement, sans quoi ils auraient eut les doigts broyés.

Les joueurs enfourchèrent alors leur balais et s'envolèrent pour se placer de part et d'autre du terrain. Lorsqu'ils furent tous en position Rolanda ouvrit la boite et siffla en fort coup de sifflet en relâchant les balles. Le match avait commencé !

.

.

.

Severus sirotait son verre de whisky avec un grand sourire. Sa Maison avait gagné le match. Les Serpentards avaient vaincus les Lions… Non, ils avait pulvérisé les Griffondors.

Le match avait été… agité. Dubois, comme Flint voulait gagné. Les deux élèves se battaient depuis leur tout premier jour à Poudlard avant même leur répartition. Écraser l'autre était leur passe-temps favoris et cela s'était ressenti dans le jeu. Celui-ci avait été agressif et brutal. Les deux équipes ne se faisaient pas de cadeaux.

Flint avait fait jouer les serpents aux limites de la légalité, frôlant dangereusement la ligne rouge, Severus le reconnaissait volontiers. Il y avait cependant eut de très belles actions dans ce match. La Défense en double-batte, lorsque les deux jumeaux Weasley avaient frapper le cognard en même temps afin de lui donner plus de puissance était un exemple. La Charge de Chelmondisto de Samuel Vaisey en était un autre. Le poursuiveur vert et argent avait effectué un salto avant, tiré dans les buts en extension pour donner plus de puissance au souafle avant de retomber sur son balai. Le gardien de Griffondor avait beau être bon, il n'avait pas réussi à contrer ce tir.

Parmi les actions borderlines on pouvait compter le piège qui avait envoyé Spider… Spimer… Spi... Spinnet ! Oui, c'était cela, Spinnet s'écraser dans les tribunes.

Adrian Pucey et Samuel Vaisey s'étaient collés à la poursuiveuse de Griffondor l'obligeant à infléchir sa course pour longer les gradins. Puis Marcus avait surgit face à elle et lui avait foncé dessus. En soit cette technique était une simple Pince de Parkin. Sauf que là Spinnet en s'échappant pour éviter Flint s'était écrasée contre une tribune. Le choc violent avait mis la joueuse hors jeu pendant une grosse dizaine de minutes.

Étant donné que les joueurs de quidditch, s'ils étaient blessés pendant le match n'étaient pas remplacés, Griffondors s'était retrouvé en sous-effectif pendant un petit moment. Serpentard avait profité de cette faille dans leur défense pour mettre un but.

Il y avait aussi le cognard qui avait envoyé le Gardien de Griffondor dire bonjour au sol. Le Potionniste gloussa en repensant à l'action magnifique de son point de vue. Minerva n'était, étrangement pas d'accord avec lui. Marcus avait envoyé, d'un grand coup de pieds un cognard droit sur le gardien adverse. Ce n'était, étrangement, pas une faute. Tous les joueurs avaient le droits de toucher un cognard mais seuls les batteurs pouvaient le faire avec leur batte. Pour s'être prit un cognard dans sa jeunesse, Severus savait qu'il fallait être sérieusement siphonné pour en frapper un sans batte.

Avec Dubois mis hors jeu et Spinnet bien amochée, les Poursuiveurs s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie. Même Flint dont la cheville formait un angle étrange avait enchaîné les passes avec ses équipiers pour prendre un maximum d'avance sur les Lions.

Lorsque Terrence Higg avait finalement attrapé le Vif d'or, le score s'était clôturé à 300-60 en faveur des Serpents. Snape avait alors traîné son Capitaine chez Poppy sans même lui laissé le temps de savourer sa victoire. Cet ahuri s'était explosé littéralement la cheville en taclant le Cognard. La tête de bête traquée affichée par Marcus lorsque le Dragon de Serdaigle avait déboulé à l'Infirmerie valait son pesant de cacahuètes. Severus ricana.

\- Tu es bien heureux ce soir.

\- Serpentard a gagné avec un nombre de points d'avance ridiculement élevé et ce n'est pas mon soir de patrouille, ce qui m'a permis de quitter cette école de furieux pour passer une soirée avec toi. Tout est parfait. répondit Severus avant d'embrasser son interlocutrice.

Oui, tout était parfait…

.

.

.

Pomodora observa sa classe avec un petit sourire amusé. C'était des Septièmes années. Aujourd'hui ils étudiaient un Deloxix regia d'Afrique Subsaharienne. Le nom vernaculaire de cet arbre à l'impressionnante floraison rouge sang était nommé communément Flamboyant.

Cet arbre majestueux pouvait dépasser les quinze mètres de hauteur. Le spécimen étudié atteignait difficilement les deux mètres de haut.

Les feuilles bifoliées, les fleurs à quatre pétales rouges et au cinquième pétale strié de blanc ou de jaune et les graines oblongues du flamboyant avaient de très intéressantes propriétés magiques et entraient dans la composition de bon nombre de potions madagascarienne, sa terre d'origine. Le problème était que la plante avait la sale manie de s'enflammer brusquement lorsque des « prédateurs », herbivores ou sorciers cueilleurs s'approchaient.

\- ¿ Ellos todos el mundo a su material ignífugo?

Ah oui. En plus d'étudier une plante dangereuse, la professeur de Botanique faisait cours en espagnol…

Tout avait commencé au petit déjeuné lorsqu'un hibou Grand-Duc avait lâché une gigantesque beuglante dans la grande salle. L'enveloppe s'était déchirée bruyamment avant d'annoncer avec une voix de canard que tous les étudiants allaient être soumis à un sortilège pendant quelques jours.

C'était à ce moment là que les choses étaient parties en cacahuète. Les élèves avaient commencé à parler des langues étrangères. Il y avait eut un grand moment de flottement avant que certains commencent à bouger de place pour partir à la recherche de gens compréhensibles.

Sous les yeux étonnés de l'équipe professorale les tables s'étaient réorganisées dans un fouillis immense. Celle des Griffondor était devenue le fief des hispanophones et celle des Poufsouffle accueillait les élèves parlant Allemand. Les hellénistes s'étaient installés chez les Serpentards tandis que ceux communiquant en français s'installaient chez les Serdaigles.

Devant ce cafouillis sans nom le Directeur avait banalisé les cours pour la matinée le temps de réorganiser les emplois du temps en fonctions des langues. Filius avait profité de ce temps pour rappeler le sortilège de Babel à ses collègues.

Pomodora observa la classe aux quatre couleurs qui écoutait avec attention ses explications. Lorsqu'ils passèrent aux travaux pratiques, des binômes étranges se construisirent. Ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix étant donné que les Maisons avaient été brassées pour quelques jours.

oOo

-Colin !

\- Katrine !

-Colin !

\- Katrine !

\- Colin !

Hermione regarda son ami de Poufsouffle et sa camarade de dortoir se tomber dans les bras dans une effusion de joie exagérée. Ces deux là étaient aussi exubérants l'un que l'autre. Les farceurs avaient fait la pire combinaison possible. L'école ne survivrait pas à un Colin Crivey allié à une Katrina MacDougal…

\- Ils son toujours comme ca ?

La sœur de Harry et Léo se tourna vers sa binôme, une serpentarde de cinquième année. Joanne Midgen était en cinquième année chez les Verts et Argents et lors des différente éditions de la bataille des 76, elle s'était souvent retrouvé dans le camps d'Hermione. La frisée l'aimait bien. Les deux jeune filles avaient eut l'occasion de travailler ensemble en troisième année en Soins des Créatures Magiques et cela s'était bien passé.

\- Non, là, ils sont calmes soupira Hermione.

\- Par Merlin… On va tous mourir !

\- Non… Il faudrait que ceux à l'origine de la blague aient collé Marcus avec Dubois pour que l'école explose. commenta Hermione et agitant la main.

Elle croisa mentalement les doigts pour que les farceurs n'aient pas mit les Capitaines de Quidditch des Maisons ennemies ensemble… Non, personne n'était suffisamment suicidaire pour faire cela…

Hermione n'entendit pas ses frères éternuer de concert.

.

.

.

Filius Flitwick surveillait du coin de l'œil son petit génie des sortilèges. Il avait bien reconnu la patte d'Harry Potter dans le vaste sortilège qui avait affecté la population étudiante. Le gamin n'aurait jamais du être capable de lancer un sort aussi vaste. Il fallait bien trop de puissance ! Mais Harry Potter avait réussi… Cela dépassait complètement le Professeur.

Le Poufsouffle papotait tranquillement en Allemand avec Miss Li, Brown et Parkinson des camarades de promotions issues respectivement de Serdaigle, Griffondor et Serpentard. Il était entrain de leur réexpliquer le mouvement nécessaire du sort Réparo.

La veille, lorsque la beuglante avait brûlé, Filius avait senti le sortilège se mettre en place. Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant et il était prêt à parier qu'aucuns de ses collègues ne l'avait détecté. Son métissage Gobelin lui avait laissé une sensibilité exacerbée à la magie. Le sortilège affectant les étudiants était une version modifiée du sortilège de Babel.

La nouvelle version était infiniment plus puissante que le sort de base. Un simple Finite n'en venait pas à bout. Et en plus le sortilège était évolutif.

Aujourd'hui certains élèves avaient découverts qu'ils parlaient une autre langue que la veille. Le nombre total de langue parlé par les étudiants s'élevait désormais à une dizaine. Il y avait encore l'allemand, le français, l'espagnol et le grec mais également du Finlandais. Aurora avait reconnu un dialecte créole et de l'hawaïen, Sylvestre avait entendu des conversations en Roumain et en russe tandis qu'Albus était certain que des élèves échangeaient dans une ou plusieurs langues asiatiques.

Désormais seul des groupe de quatre élèves parlaient la même langue. Et parmi ces groupe il y avait à chaque fois un élève de chacune des Maisons. C'était une occasion en or de rapprocher les maisons et Filius était certain que le Directeur approuvait cette « farce » même si les professeurs râlaient.

Il fallait les comprendre aussi ! Ils devaient donner leurs explications dans pleins langues différentes. Et à chaque fois ils devaient se relancer un Babel différent. C'était long ! Et fatigant.

De leur coté les élèves râlaient aussi. Ils étaient séparés de leurs amis habituels, devaient supporter des gents avec qui ils ne s'entendaient pas forcément. Le plus bel exemple de cette réalité devait être le quatuor formé par Ronald Weasley, Zacharias Smith, Padma Patil et Millicent Bulstrode.

Le premier ne supportait que difficilement les Serpentards, le second était vaniteux et orgueilleux ce qui énervait très rapidement ses condisciples, la troisième était très, trop effacée et peinait à entrer dans la dynamique de l'école et la quatrième était une enfant trop vite grandis qui ne vivait que pour protéger Blaize Zabini. Il n'y avait guère d'élèves moins assortis dans la promotion.

Autant dire que l'école était devenue un foutoir sans nom. Heureusement que les sorts étaient tous en latin et qu'ils parvenaient quand même temps bien que mal à faire cours !

oOo

\- Et c'est quoi ton nom Jolie Poufsouffle ?

\- Pour toi, c'est Avery. Et si tu me rappelle « Jolie Poufsouffle », je te décapite avec une petite cuillère.

Fred Weasley s'écarta au maximum de la Jaune et Noire. Le Griffondor ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccuper des élèves des autres Maisons même s'ils étaient de sa promotion. Il avait déjà vu la Poufsouffle dans les couloirs où quelque fois en cours, mais il ne lui avait jamais parler.

Celle-ci était très mignonne avec un visage en cœur et de très belles anglaises d'un riche châtain chaleureux. Ses grands yeux bleus aux longs cils des plus agréables à regarder. Sauf que la lueur meurtrière qui luisait au fond des lacs de saphirs faisait réellement peur. Et puis vu la famille dont la poupée était issue, elle serait bien capable de mettre sa menace à exécution…

 _Mais dans quel pétrin je suis ?_ Se demanda le Weasley très inquiet.

Un ricanement lui fit tourner la tête. Roger Davies, poursuiveur à Serdaigle se moquait de son désarroi. Très maturement le Weasley lui tira la langue. avant de chercher du regard un visage ami avec qui partager sa douleur mais il n'y avait personne…

Lee parlait finlandais, son cher jumeau papotait en russe et Angelina et Alicia étaient respectivement germanophone et francophone. Il était seul au monde !

\- Weasley, bouge toi, on a Métamorphose et ta harpie de Directrice va nous enlever des point si on est à la bourre !

Fred se leva en grommelant et emboîta le pas à Page, Davies et Avery ses très chers camarades… Qu'avait-il donc fait pour devoir supporter la glaciale Page et la psychopathe Avery ? Pourquoi donc, d'entre toutes les filles de sa promotion il avait fallut que ce soient les deux plus pénibles qui parlent, comme lui l'Hawaïen ? Pourquoi ? Monde de merde !

oOo

Harry ricana en regardant la grande Salle. Leur petite farce avait chamboulé toutes les habitudes de Poudlard. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point la barrière de la langue pouvait être chiante.

Lorsque l'école avait été partagée en quatre Harry avait pu voir dans chaque groupe linguistique des rassemblement suivant les Maisons. Du coup avec Léo ils avaient modifier leur sort. Et ils avaient redivisé encore les groupes.

Lorsque dans une maisons tous les élèves s'étaient mis à parler une langue différente et que seul des gens des autres Maisons les comprenaient et bien ils n'avaient plus eut le choix, ils étaient allée voir les autres Maisons.

Le Directeur avait fait remplacer les grandes tables rectangulaires des Maiosn par une floppée de petite tables rondes. Les quatuors linguistiques mangeaient donc ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil à Lavande et Pansy qui se fusillaient du regard depuis le début du repas. Les deux filles ne s'aimaient pas malgré de nombreux points communs. Au moins elles n'en étaient pas venue aux mains…

Malgré certaines rivalités, il y avait des quatuors qui marchaient bien ! Morag MacDougal, Justin Flinch-Fletchey, Mandy Brocklehurst et Lise Moon par exemple. Ces quatre là ne s'étaient jamais parlés avant le début de semaine et maintenant ils débattaient avec passion sur le sport, aussi bien moldu que sorcier.

Harry et Léo s'étaient amusés à mélanger les Maisons mais aussi les « statuts de sang ». Et c'était une très riche idée ! Voir Nott tenter de comprendre de quoi lui parlait Sally-Ann était très drôle. La Poufsouffle qui était Née de Moldus et qui en était fière devait certainement être entrain d'introduire son camarade linguistique au vaste monde du cinéma.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ca.

Harry se tourna vers Su Li. La Serdaigle était une sang-pur dont la famille avait émigré du Japon au début du siècle. Son teint cuivré, ses longs cheveux noirs et raides et ses yeux bridés étaient les preuves manifestes de son origine asiatique.

\- Oui. Sourit Harry.

Su secoua la tête amusée par l'air folâtre de son « partenaire ». En prenant le Poudlard express, elle était persuadée que le Survivant serait à Griffondor. Il était un tueur de mage Noir après tous. Mais à sa grande stupeur, Harry Potter était parti à Poufsouffle tandis que son jumeau allait à Serpentard. Autant dire qu'elle s'était royalement plantée dans ses prédictions. De la même façon, elle avait découvert un garçon sympathique, ouvert au monde et pas imbus de sa personne comme elle avait pu l'imaginer.

Non, vraiment les Potter étaient des énigmes vivantes qu'elle comptait bien résoudre. Ce partenariat lui serait d'une grande aide dans sa quête.

oOo

\- Un gallion que la Serdaigle étrangle Cormac avant la fin de la journée.

\- Il n'est pas si terrible…

Svetlana observa sa binôme avec incrédulité. McLaggen ? Pas si terrible ?

\- Ma chère Éloïse, on voit que tu ne le côtoie pas tous les jours. Ce type est juste puant de suffisance. Il se croit meilleur que tous le monde car son père à un poste au Magenmagot. Et il a de terrible préjugés envers les autres maisons. On a beau essayé de lui montrer la réalité, il ne voit rien. A croire qu'il le fait exprès !

Éloïse Midgen regarda à son tour le couple Edgecombe/McLaggen et remarqua que la Serdaigle, pourtant placide de nature commençait déjà à montrer des signes d'énervements.

\- Je tiens le pari déclara la Poufsouffle.

Svetlana ricana, déjà certaine de gagner un gallion.

\- C'est pas mal ce mélange des Maisons.

\- Oui. Ca permet de faire des rencontres rigolotes. Confirma la meilleure amie de Neville. Sans cela, Je pense que jamais Katie serait allée parler à Chang.

\- Pareil, Carmitchael ne vit pas dans le même monde que Bletchey, les voir se parler est… surprenant. Sans vouloir vous vexer les mecs !

Les deux garçons de Serdaigle et Serpentard leur firent un signe de la main signifiant qu'ils n'avaient pas prit ombrage des dires des deux filles avant de replonger dans leur débat sur le tournois international d'échec qui avait actuellement lieu à Paris.

\- On peut dire la même chose de Dennis et Annie Chambers remarqua Svetlana.

\- Tu sais qu'elle en pince pour lui. Lui confia Éloïse en souriant.

\- Non ! Sérieux ?

\- Siiiii !

Les deux commères de deuxièmes années continuèrent à discuter sur le couple très mignon que formerait le benjamin Crivey avec la Serdaigle.

Svetlana connaissait très bien Éloïse. Elles étaient même de bonnes amies. La Griffondor avait quand même squatté la salle commune des Poufsouffles pendant de très nombreuses soirées lorsqu'elle était en Première année. Les Métamorphomages étaient trop rare pour que la barrière des Maisons l'empêche d'aller chercher conseil auprès de Nymphéadora Tonk !

oOo

\- Merci.

\- Pardon ? Tu te sens bien Longdubat ?

Neville leva les yeux aux ciels en entendant les commentaires moqueurs de sa némésis.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour Léo. Votre poignée de main lui évite bien des problèmes dans votre salle commune.

Draconis posa son coude sur la table et cala sa tête dans sa main.

\- Les Potter sont des personnages importants et ils le seront autant plus à leur majorité lorsqu'ils commenceront à jouer sur la scène politique.

\- Tu comptes t'en faire des allies donc.

\- Oui. Mais pas seulement. Léo m'amuse. Il sait comment agir avec chacun et comment jouer des faiblesses et des secrets de tous. Il est le première année qui s'est le plus vite adapté aux codes de notre Maison, comme si on lui en avait déjà parler… Léo est un Serpentard. Il a été choisi par le Choixpeau. Il était stupide de le repousser et de tenter de l'exclure de la Maison. Franchement si Flint n'avait pas bougé…

\- Oui ?

\- Laisse tomber, tu n'es pas des nôtres, je n'ai pas à te parler de cela. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle…

\- Parce qu'on est obligé de se supporter une journée entière à cause de ce foutu enchantement. Que tu es le seul qui me comprenne et je suis le seul qui te comprenne. Bon, y a les filles aussi. Mais comme elles parlent maquillage et vernis nous décidé de ne pas les déranger…

\- On a fuit. Commenta l'Héritier Malfoy.

\- C'était un replis stratégique. Bref, dans notre grande sagesse, nous avons décidé d'une trêve afin de voir le soleil se coucher ce soir.

\- C'est une bonne raison. accorda le Serpentard avant d'attraper la feuille qui circulait entre les élèves.

Draconis chercha rapidement le paragraphe en Mandarin sur le parchemin.

\- C'est la liste des élèves restant à l'école pour Noël… Tiens, il y a tous les Weasley… Ça ne m'étonne pas. Leur parents doivent être trop pauvres pour leur offrir un réveillon digne de ce nom…

\- Malfoy, on a certes décidé d'une trêve mais si tu agites trop ta langue de vipère, je risque de rompre notre accord… menaça Neville.

Le Serpentard plissa le nez avant de lui tendre le parchemin.

\- Tu rentres chez toi je suppose.

Le Griffondor confirma d'une geste de tête absent. Il rentrerait chez lui pour fêter Noël avec sa famille. Et après il fêterait le nouvel an chez les Evans-Grangers comme chaque année… Pourquoi changer les traditions qui marchaient bien ?

\- Grant, attrape ! Fit Neville avant de lancer le parchemin au garçon de serdaigle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Blabla de fin de chapitre :**

 **Ce chapitre est un monstre…**

 **Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos reviews ! Elles me font chaud au cœur et me boostent à fond pour écrire ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser pleins et à poser des questions !**

 **Mon rythme de parution va malheureusement s'adapter à mon emplois du temps et donc je ne posterai pas samedi prochain…**

 **A dans deux semains chers lecteurs !**


	27. Chapter 26 : Ceux qui passent les fetes

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _Blablabla : paroles télépathiques entre les jumeaux et/ou pensées_

 ***/* Blablabla*/* langue des signes**

 _Blabla = titre de livre_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 26 : Ceux qui passent les Fêtes !**

 **.**

 **.**

Elle avançait à pas de loup dans le couloir. Elle ne devait faire aucun bruit. Ses proies ne devaient pas l'entendre venir. Elle entrebâilla la porte en douceur et écouta les bruits de la nuit. Les respirations lentes et profondes lui indiquèrent qu'ils étaient profondément endormis. Parfait. Ils ne verraient rien venir !

Elle se glissa dans la chambre en souriant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, s'approcha des lits et….

\- Debout !

… se laissa tomber dessus en criant.

\- Hermione ! T'es pas bien !

\- C'est Noël ! Répliqua la cinquième année.

\- J'veux dormir ! Gémit une voix étouffée par un oreiller.

\- Le père noël est passé ! Chantonna la frisée.

\- Et nous on a passé l'âge !

La frisée renfla moqueusement avant de se redresser. Elle attrapa la couette du lit et partit en courant avec. Les hurlements vengeurs de Léo et Harry la suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans le salon en gloussant.

\- Bonjour Mione.

\- Bonjour Mami !

La sorcière salua sa grand-mère avec un grand sourire heureux avant de s'enrouler dans la couette volée et de s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Rose Granger la regarda avec un sourire indulgent. Le réveil surprise de Noël est un peu une tradition dans la famille. Rose refusait qu'on ouvre ses cadeaux s'il manquait quelqu'un. Du coup lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes les enfants venaient sauter sur le lit de leur parents dès l'aube afin de les sortir des bras de Morphée et pour pouvoir ouvrir leur paquets.

Aujourd'hui, même si le mystère du Père Noël avait disparu, la tradition restait. Tous le monde devait être réveiller pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Rose repensa à l'année dernière lorsque les jumeaux avaient réveillé toute la maisonnée à grand coup de tambour. Leur petite blague avait manifestement marqué Hermione qui venait de se venger.

\- Sœur indigne, rends moi ma couverture !

Rose regarda Harry débouler dans le salon et sauter sur le canapé, clairement déterminé à reprendre son bien. Laissant les deux enfants à leur bataille, la grand-mère tourna son regard sur Léo qui venait de s'installer à ses cotés. Le petit brun avait enfilé un gros pull et d'épaisse chaussettes de ski et s'était remis à somnolé dans son fauteuil.

\- Qui veut déjeuner ? Il y reste du fondant d'hier.

L'appel de Rose stoppa la bataille de chatouille, réveilla Léo et attira Dudley qui venait apparemment de sortir de son lit.

La grand-mère observa sa petite troupe attablée avec un regard attendrit. Ils avaient beau être une sorcière, deux petit génies dont un tueur de mage noir et un Héritier de grande Famille et un voyant amateur de boxe, ils restaient des enfants dont le but actuel était de se remplir la panse.

.

.

.

Hermione enfila le manteau avec un plaisir non feint. Il était d'une magnifique et très visible couleur pourpre avec les bordures noires. Elle tourna sur elle même pour admirer le tournoiement des pans du vêtements. Elle attrapa un autre paquet et déchiqueta le papier avec une joie enfantine. Un bonnet au gros pompon en poil de lapin et des jolis gants rejoignirent la pile de cadeau déjà déballés.

La Serdaigle avait reçu le _Guide des_ _Révisions_ _sans Stress_ de la part de son parrain, un nouveau stylo plume de la part de Katrina et Penelope et un petit sac en perles de la part de ses frères. Et Marcus et Colin s'étaient cotisé pour lui offrir un parfum moldu. Les parfum sorcier étaient rares et hors de prix.

Un peu plus loin Harry venait de finir de déballer un baudrier tout neuf. Il avait sauté sur leur père pour lui faire un câlin. Marc avait accepté que son fils fasse de l'escalade. Il avait fallut de longues discution pour que le dentiste se décrispe lorsqu'on parlait de montagne et de grimpette. La mort du frère de Rose, de la seule figure paternel de Marc, dans un accident d'escalade l'avait marqué à vie.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil aux cadeaux de son benjamin. Harry avait, en plus de son baudrier, reçut un bouquin sur la mythologie sorcière, des cordes et des machins qui devaient certainement servir à s'assurer. Hermione ne connaissait pas le monde de l'escalade. Elle demanderait à Harry de lui expliquer. Peut-être.

 ***/*** **Vous avez offert quoi à Neville ? */*** demanda Hermione à Léo qui passait à coté d'elle des paquets pleins les bras.

Le brundinet posa délicatement ses cadeaux dans une pile bien droite avant de répondre à sa sœur.

 ***/* Des graines de flamboyant piquées chez Chourave et une bouture de Saule Cogneur. */***

\- QUOI ?! Mais vous êtes pas bien !

Léo grimaça en lisant sur les lèvres de sa sœur.

\- Je suis certain qu'il en fera bon usage.

 ***/* Ce sont deux plantes de catégorie trois ! Elles sont dangereuses !*/***

 ***/* Neville a la main verte, il s'en sortira */*** déclara Léo en balayant le problème d'un geste de main.

Hermione gémit devant la nonchalance de son frère. Cet imbécile, ces imbéciles, car, elle en mettait sa main au feu, Harry était dans le coup, n'avaient pas bien estimé le danger. Alice allait les réduire en purée !

 ***/* Attend. Une bouture du Saule Cogneur… Mais comment vous avez fait ?*/***

 ***/* Pattenron** **d** **a été un allié efficace */*** expliqua Léo avec un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers ses paquets.

Hermione regarda son chat qui s'était lancé dans un concourt de _« Imitation de coussin sur chaise »_ avec méfiance. Qu'est-ce que cette bestiole lui avait encore pondu ?

oOo

Léo sautilla sur place en criant lorsqu'il découvrit le dernier comix de Superman sorti en kiosque. Il avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir mentalement plus d'un siècle et que son attitude était particulièrement infantile. Mais il s'en moquait. C'était Noël ! Et on déconne pas avec Noël !

Un sourire vague s'installa sur son visage tandis que des échos de Noël passés où une grande tablée blonde aux légères notes de brune et de roux se réunissait pour célébrer les fêtes de fins d'années. Avec quatre enfants, quinze petits-enfants et une huitaine d'arrière petits-enfants au moment de sa mort, Léo-Draco avait présidé de grandes tablées lors des réunions de famille.

Le Serpentard posa son comix à coté de son abonnement au Mensuel de Métamorphose offert par Severus et Alice et des nouveaux vêtements achetés par ses parents et des casse-têtes chinois qui venaient de sa fratrie.

Il restait un petit paquet cadeau emballé dans du papier vert où des rennes dansaient et des cartes. Léo attrapa le paquet et l'ouvrit en déchiquetant allègrement le papier. Il y avait une longue écharpe verte au reflet argent en cachemire d'après la texture. Une carte de Susan Bones l'accompagnait.

L'Héritier Potter la lue en diagonale. Sa condisciple le remerciait pour son cadeau, espérait que l'écharpe lui plairait et lui souhaitait de joyeuses fêtes. Léo replia la carte et la posa sur son comix.

Susan était la fille de sa marraine. Les présents entre parrains et filleuls étaient une chose commune dans les grandes familles. Julia Bones étant décédée, Léo avait décidé d'envoyé un présent à sa fille. Il lui avait offert une pince à cheveux en argent finement ciselée. Celle-ci faisait parti des très nombreux objets précieux contenus dans le coffre familiale des Potters. Lorsque Léo l'avait vu, il avait immédiatement pensé l'offrir à Susan. Harry à qui la pince appartenait à cinquante pour-cents n'avait rien trouvé à y redire.

Le Serpentard lut ses autres cartes avec attention. Il en avait reçu une de Blaize, une de Milli, une de Théo et une de Gregory.

Depuis que Léo avait prêté plusieurs pièces de théâtre à son camarade, le Goyle s'était réchauffé à son encontre. Le Serdaigle et le Serpentard se retrouvaient régulièrement à la bibliothèque pour parler de théâtre ou pour travailler.

Un jour ils avaient évoqué la façon dont Grégory, un sang-pur en était venu à connaître le Théâtre, cet art purement moldu. L'enfant de 11 ans avait expliqué que c'était sa nourrice, une Sang-Mélée, qui lui lisait des pièces de théâtre avant qu'il aille dormir. Lors que Gontrant Goyle avait découvert cela, il s'était mit dans une colère noire.

La femme avait disparu avant les six ans de Grégory. La seule chose qui lui restait sa nourrice qu'il considérait bien plus comme une mère que sa génitrice était son exemplaire corné de la pièce _Les Joyeuses Commères de Windsor._

Léo grimaça intérieurement. Pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre de la disparition de la Nourrice était en lien avec la colère de Mr Goyle. Grégory l'avait bien comprit lui aussi et c'était à ce moment là qu'il s'était enfermé dans la lecture.

Après cette révélation les discussions des deux amis s'étaient faites plus légères. Léo était bien incapable de dire lequel avait proposer en premier de jouer une pièce. De jouer une pièce à Poudlard avec d'autres élèves.

Le fait est que désormais cette idée saugrenue était bien ancrée dans leurs esprits. Grégory était déjà entrain d'imaginer quelle pièce ils pourraient bien jouer, quels élèves voudraient bien s'embarquer dans ce projet fou, comment faire des costumes. Et Léo cherchait un lieux pour répéter et pour stoker costumes et décors… Il demanderait à Hermione à l'occasion.

oOo

Dudley Dursley avait la désagréable capacité de prédire l'avenir. Le premier qui disait que tout savoir à l'avance était cool, il lui pétait le nez ! Bon, d'accort c'était sympa lorsque ca permettait de savoir qu'il fallait prendre un parapluie ou que la prof de math allait poser un gros devoir surprise sur les formules de trigo. Mais ça devenait chiant lorsqu'on savait à l'avance ce qu'allait contenir ses cadeaux de Noël !

Ainsi, il avait sus dès le mois de novembre, lorsque Harry l'avait achetée qu'il recevrait de la part d'Hermione et des Jumeaux une magnifique boite en bois pour ranger ses flacons de potions. Il avait également sus à l'avance que son Maître d'apprentissage lui offrirait une nouvelle serpe en argent et que sa grand-mère comptait lui donner un livre sur l'histoire de l'automobile.

Il n'y avait que ses parents pour avoir réussi à le surprendre. Il faut dire qu'une vision de plus grande importance avait assaillit Dudley au moment où Marc avait fait son choix. Du coup c'est avec une vraie surprise que le grand blond avait déballé un nouveau jeu Gameboy.

Dudley se leva pour aller embrasser sa famille. Le collégien qui passerait son brevet en juin, dépassait le mètre soixante-dix et il était loin d'avoir finit sa croissance d'après son médecin. Il se plia en deux pour faire la bise à sa minuscule grand-mère.

Tandis que le grand blond remerciait Hermione pour le coffret, il vit du coin de l'œil les jumeaux disparaître. Ainsi, comme il l'avait Vu, le directeur de Poudlard avait envoyé la Cape d'Invisibilité de James Potter à ses frères. Que Merlin veille sur l'École des Sorciers.

Finalement, après avoir fait peur à leur mère, Harry et Léo sortir de sous leur couverture d'invisibilité. Le plus âgé partit la ranger précieusement tandis qu'Harry rassemblait ses cadeaux qu'il avait éparpillé de part tout avec application.

Dudley rangeait sa nouvelle serpe en argent dans son étui protecteur lorsqu'il interpella le Survivant.

\- Sympa le collier de capsules de bières. Sourit Dudley à Harry.

-Dudley, on ne critique pas les cadeaux.

Le géant blond ricana avant de lui demander ce qu'il avait envoyé en échange à son amie pour le moins… originale.

\- Un bouquin de zoomagicologie trouvé dans une boutique de l'allée des Embrumes.

.

.

.

 _-Tu dis que le Miroir de Rised se trouve à Poudlard._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Et la Pierre Philosophale est… dans le Miroir._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Mais le Directeur est taré ?! Le Miroir de Rised fait parti des artéfactes les plus puissants de Grande Bretagne ! ET je ne te parle même pas de la Pierre ! Mettre les deux en contact est juste une grosse, très grosse catastrophe à retardement !_

Herry regarda son frère faire les cents pas dans leur pièce mentale en agitant les bras. Léo était remonté comme un coucou suisse à l'encontre de Dumbledore et le Survivant peinait à savoir pourquoi. Il posa donc la question à l'ancien Malfoy.

 _\- La magie du Miroir est de la magie Spirituelle, de la magie de l'Âme si tu préfères._

 _\- Comme la légimancie ?_

 _\- Ouais… Mais en dix-mille fois plus puissant car il est capable de te montrer quelque chose que tu ignores parfois toi même._

 _\- Ah quand même… Tu m'étonnes que ce sois dangereux…_ marmonna Harry en repensant à la trèèèès lointaine discution avec le Directeur.

 _\- La Pierre Philosophale est très certainement de la magie du sang… avec certainement un poil de nécromancie… Je ne sais pas exactement mais vu ses effets, on peux en déduire que c'est de la magie de type Corporel._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Ces deux magies lorsqu'on dépassent un certain stade de puissance ont tendances à se repousser._

 _\- Boum…_ chuchota Harry.

 _\- Oui, BOUM ! Insérer la Pierre dans le miroir est une trèèès grosse connerie._

 _\- Ok. On va l'enlever dès qu'on rentre à Poudlard._

 _-_ _Vendu_! déclara Léo en tapant dans la main tendu d'Harry.

Léo s'affala dans le canapé du monde virtuel avec un gros soupire de soulagement.

 _\- Tu as vu quoi dans le Miroir ?_

 _\- Ma Famille… Tous les Potters sur trois générations moi compris. Je voulais une famille… Cela a toujours était mon souhait le plus cher… Aujourd'hui j'ignore ce que j'y verrais…_ répondit distraitement Harry

Léo resta pensif. Que verrait-il lui dans le miroir de Rised. Sa Famille d'Avant ? Ses enfants ? Sa femme ? Ou tout autre chose ?

.

.

.

\- Tout va bien derrière ?

Hermione s'empara du saladier de chips avant de répondre à sa mère.

\- Maxence est entrain de se faire laminer au Twister par Léo.

Pétunia secoua la tête devant la gaminerie avancée de son ami.

Ce soir les Evans-Grangers fêtaient le nouvel an et les quarante ans de Marc qui était né le 31 décembre 1951. La fête avait lieu au Black Bee afin d'avoir un maximum de place. Une fois le rideau de fer des vitres donnant sur la rue fermé, cela faisait une salle de fête tout à fait acceptable.

Les enfants avaient migré dans la salle arrière après le repas tandis que les adultes étaient restés dans la salle principale pour danser. Quelques adultes avaient également rejoint les enfants pour quelques parties de Twister.

Maxence Dubois, traducteur pour Hachette Edition, quarante-cinq ans, Adélaïde Fisher la petite fille de Franca Kagobi, ancienne baby-sitter des enfants Granger, vingt-deux ans et Raphael Andrew seul membre célibataire de l'ancien trio des Sciences Bro' faisaient partis de ses adules joueurs.

\- J'y retourne ! S'exclama Hermione avant de filer avec son saladier.

Pétunia regarda sa fille disparaître au bout du couloir avant de repartir dans la salle principale. La grande blonde vit du coin de l'œil le couple Melville qui discutait avec Marc, Severus et Alice danser un slow et Moustafa servir un verre de champagne à Madame Polkiss. La propriétaire du Black Bee rejoignit France, sa fille et son beau-fils en slalomant entre les danseurs. Ils discutèrent un peu des études d'Adélaïde puis la musique changeant pour un rock endiablé.

Surgissant de la foule, le jeune et souriant Jimmy Finnegan, deuxième membre du trio des Sciences Bro' vint invité Pétunia à danser.

\- M'accorderiez-vous une danse Lady E' ?

\- Ta moitié ne va pas être jalouse que tu invites une autre femme à danser ? demanda moqueuse Pétunia.

\- Asley se fatigue vite dans son état fit l'irlandais en couvrant sa compagne enceinte jusqu'aux yeux du regard.

Pétunia sourit avant d'accepter la main tendue du plus jeune. Les Sciences Bro' lui avaient manqué lorsqu'ils avaient finis leurs études. Les trois gamins mettaient de l'ambiance chaque midis… Ils avaient grandis, avaient eut leur diplôme. Tim était même Docteur en physique quantique ! Deux d'entre eux s'étaient mariés et bientôt Jimmy allait être papa…

Pétunia essuya une petite larme mentale. Elle revoyait encore le trio de sales mômes qui passait les portes de son bar pour la première fois… Que le temps passait vite…

\- Allons danser.

.

.

.

Gordon s'esclaffa en voyant Adélaïde se tordre pour attendre le point jaune de l'autre coté du tapis. Assis à coté, Monsieur Dubois… Non, Maxence, encourageait la métisse de tous son cœur tandis qu'Hermione soutenait son frère à grand cris.

Lorsque Dudley l'avait invité à fêter le nouvel ans avec sa famille, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à jouer au Twister.

Gordon Middle ne venait pas du tout du même milieu social que les Grangers. Le grand brun qui faisait ses études à Smelting, avait connu Dudley au club de boxe. Les deux enfants avaient rapidement sympathisé autour du ring.

Gordon appartenait à la classe très aisée de la population londonienne. Sa mère travaillait au gouvernement, et son père dans un grand cabinet d'avocat. Les fêtes simples sans chichis ni paroles mielleuses n'étaient pas vraiment du quotidien de Gordon. C'est donc avec un rien de curiosité qu'il avait accepté de venir passer le trente-et-un au Black Bee.

Il ne regrettait absolument pas son choix ! L'ambiance décontractée et bonne enfant le changeait agréablement des réceptions pénibles où le traînaient ses parents. Et puis il rencontrait plein de nouvelles personnes !

Le boxeur regarda l'assemblée hétéroclite. Les Crivey étaient des amis de pensionnats d'Hermione, Neville était le fils de la marraine de l'un des jumeaux, Susan était une amie d'école de l'autre jumeau et Piers, Malcolm, Dennis et lui étaient des amis de Dudley.

Il y avait des enfants, des adultes, des blancs, des noirs, des asiatiques, des anglais, des étrangers…

Malgré cette variété ils étaient tous parvenus à s'entendre et à rire ensemble… C'était beau.

.

.

.

\- San, tu as l'initiative. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je frappe le Gobelin le plus proche avec mon bâton !

\- Tu sais que tu as des sorts aussi. Demanda Piers avec un rien d'inquiétude dans la voix à la druidesse qui n'avait pas lancé un seul sort de la partie.

\- Oui, mais avec mon bâton je fais plus de dégâts.

\- D' le maître du jeu. Lance un dé6.

La druidesse elfe lança le Dé qui roula, roula, roula…

\- Six. Tu frappe ton assaillant et CRAC ! Tu lui exploses le crâne.

\- Ouais !

-Bien. Elobiel, tu es resté seul en avant-garde car Argin est reparti aider les autres. Mais là, à ta grande horreur, des Gobelins s'approchent de ta position. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je tentes de grimper dans l'arbre pour leur échapper ! S'exclama Elobiel.

\- D'accord, lances moi un dé20… Tu es un elfe, rôdeur… C'est un jet facile. Si tu fais au-dessus de huit, c'est bon.

\- Quatre… gémit le joueur en regardant le résultat.

\- Tu commences à grimper et là CRAK la branche cède et tu te vautres et ….

Piers relança un dé avec un sourire sadique.

\- Sept… en plus tu t'évanouis. Conclut le maître du jeu.

Harry regarda son camarade d'aventure en se mordant les joues pour ne pas rire. Lorsque Piers, le meilleur ami de Dudley avait proposé de faire un jeu de rôle, le Poufsouffle avait été sceptique. Désormais il se disait que c'était l'idée du siècle. Il n'avait jamais autant rit pendant une soirée. Si on excluait la fois où pendant sa sixième année à Griffondor, Seamus complètement saoul avait imité la majorette dans le dortoir...

Piers Polkiss avait été une petite brute, pourrie gâtée par ses parents et sans ambition de l'autre coté. Ici c'était un gamin toujours aussi gâté mais il était franchement plus sympathique. Le meilleur ami de Dudley était un passionné de jeu de rôle. Voyant qu'il avait affaire à des néophytes, il prévu une version très simplifiée de Donjon et Dragon.

Le maître du jeu, Piers, avait réuni autour de la table tout les volontaires et leur avait fait fabriqué leur personnages en tirant leurs caractéristique aux dés.

Et les septs joueurs avaient fait des jets catastrophiques. Le plus fort des personnages était, en comptant les différents bonus de races, de classes et d'armures était la druidesse, le plus riche en mana était la voleuse, le deuxième plus stupide de la troupe était le guérisseur, la plus agile était la naine… Et la liste continuait.

Au final autour d la table, le maitre du jeu avait réuni un Rôdeur elfe couard, malchanceux et mythomane, un Guérisseur elfe exhibitionniste, amateur de hamac et de sorts ratés, une Guerrière naine nymphomane, radine, cupide et barbue, une Voleuse hobbite pas discrète et sans point de destin, un pauvre Rodeur humain déprimé par ses équipiers, une druidesse et un demi-orque.

C'est ainsi que Harry s'était retrouvé à incarner San, une druidesse demi-elfe experte pour exploser des crânes, ceux de ses ennemis ou de ses alliés, à coup de bâton.

Neville était un demi-orque nommé Borzik à l'intelligence très très limitée. Le pauvre griffondor avait tiré un malheureux 10 à son jet d'intelligence et avec ses malus de race… Son personnage était très très con.

\- Borzak pas orque ! Borzak Demi-orque ! Grogna Neville tout en lançant son Dé d'attaque.

\- Vingt… Réussite critique, tu coupes ton adversaire en deux d'un grand mouvement de hache.

Gamari, le voleur incarné par Dennis Crivey félicita avec enthousiasme « Bobo » pour sa réussite tandis qu'en arrière plan Karra, la Guerrière Naine et Argin se disputaient pour savoir qui garderait les rares possessions des gobelins.

\- Non, on ne va pas revendre les pagnes des Gobelins ! Ca ne vaut rien du tout !

\- Y a pas de petits profits !

\- Laisse-en au moins un pour l'autre guignol de guérisseur. Il s'en encore fait piquer ses fringues !

Harry ne retint pas son rire. Leur aventure avait commencé depuis deux heures déjà et la caravane qu'ils escortaient avait à peine fait un quart de son chemin. Ils étaient affreusement inefficaces, mais qu'est- ce que c'était drôle !

.

.

.

Blabla de fin de chapitre :

 **Merci à tous les revieweurs, anciens ou nouveaux !**

 **Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, samedi prochain ou dans deux semaines…**

 **En attendant j'ai des petites questions pour la suite de l'histoire :**

 **1) Est-ce que vous avez des préférences pour la Maison de Ginny Weasley ?**

 **2) Est-ce qu'un bonus sur Peter Pettigrow vous intéresserait ?**

 **3) Est-ce que le tournois des trois sorciers doit se faire avec trois écoles où avec plus ?**


	28. Chapter 27 : Ceux qui sont moldus

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _ **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**_

 ***/* Blablabla*/* langue des signes**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 27 : Ceux qui sont moldus dans leurs actions.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~ La dernière fois que j'ai affronté ces épreuves à la con il y avait Ron et Hermione avec moi ...~**_

 _ **~ Mais je t'en pris, va chercher la belette numéro 6 et notre sœur**_ _ **aînée**_ _ **! Je suis certain que le premier sera ravi d'aller affronter la mort avec nous et que notre dragon de sœur ne va pas t'arracher la**_ _ **tête.**_ siffla sarcastiquement Léo.

Harry frémit en imaginant ce que leur sœur leur ferait subir si elle apprenait ce qu'ils allaient faire… Mais le pire serait sans aucun doute la réaction des parents.

 _ **~ Mauvaise idée~**_ Confirma Harry avant de pousser la porte ouverte auparavant d'un rapide Alohomora.

Des grognements retentirent aussitôt. Les trois museaux du chien reniflaient frénétiquement dans leur direction bien qu'il fut incapable de les voir.

\- It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men!

Harry regarda Touffu s'endormir avec un sourire satisfait. Heureusement qu'il ne chantait pas trop mal et qu'il avait une bonne mémoire. Il fallait aussi avouer qu'entendre cette maudite chanson trois ou quatre fois par jours pendant la totalité des vacances l'avait bien aidé pour la retenir.

 _ **~Harry, il s'est endormi SUR la trappe… ~**_ siffla Léo en le dardant d'un regard noir.

Oups !

oOo

Léo plongea la main dans le petit sac de perles roses de sa sœur. Il en sortit deux baudriers, de la corde et le phare HD pro de plongée de Marc. Il jeta un baudrier et la corde à son frère avant de mettre le sien.

 _ **~ J'ai attaché la corde ~**_ déclara Harry en tirant quelques coups sec sur la corde afin de vérifier la tenue de son nœud.

Léo s'approcha du Survivant qui l'encorda avant de rajouter des nœuds et des instruments sur la corde. Harry fixa le phare à sa ceinture et s'assit au bord du trou, les pieds balançant dans le vide.

 _ **C'est une voie que je ne connais absolument pas… je vais descendre à vue avec toi comme assureur. Pas très rassurant tout ça.**_ siffla moqueusement le Survivant.

Léo frappa l'arrière du crane d'Harry d'une taloche sèche.

 _ **~ Plus sérieusement, ce mur doit être une dalle, comme la tour d'Astronomie. Il va être très lisse et les prises vont être rares. Tu vas devoir m'assurer. Quand je te cris « Mou »…~**_

 _ **~ Je te donne de la longueur de corde supplémentaire, je sais. Quand tu dis « Sec », je tends la corde. Tu me l'as déjà répété de nombreuses fois et je ne suis pas stupide.~**_

 _ **~ Mouais… J't'ai mis un grigri, comme ça tu n'auras pas à trop forcer fit Harry avant de se glisser dans le trou. ~**_

Léo vit son frère disparaître dans le gouffre sombre. Les profs n'avaient pas idée de mettre des trucs aussi dangereux dans une École. Entre un Cerbère et une fosse on se demandait ce qui était le pire.

 _ **~ J'suis en bas, tu peux y aller ! ~**_

Léo s'assit au bord du trou, se retourna sur le ventre avant de se tortiller vers l'arrière. La pensée fugace qu'il devait ressembler à une limace le figeant un instant. Tant pis. Une fois les jambes pendouillant dans le vide Léo s'adressa à son frère.

 _ **~ Prêt ?~**_

 _ **~ Ouais ! ~**_

Léo se laissa glisser en arrière avec un frisson d'appréhension. Mais il ne tomba pas. Il resta suspendu dans son baudrier. Harry le tenait ! Non pas qu'il doute de son petit frère mais… Bref.

Léo s'assit confortablement dans son harnais, fléchit les jambes et posa ses pieds légèrement écartés contre la paroi. Il marcha ensuite doucement à reculons au rythme de défilement de la corde imposé par Harry.

 _ **~Vous**_ _ **êtes**_ _ **arrivé au deuxième niveau du**_ _ **troisième**_ _ **étage de l'aile est. Il est deux heure du matin, la température extérieure est de**_ _ **cinq**_ _ **degrés**_ _ **C**_ _ **elsus. La Potter-Air-**_ _ **Line**_ _ **vous souhaite un agréable séjour**_. Déclara Harry en riant lorsque Léo toucha le sol.

 _ **~ Vous avez vraiment sauté de tout cela sans matériel ?~**_ demanda Léo sans relever la pique de son frère.

 _ **~ Ouais. Mais on a pas sauter de sept mètres directement. Le filet du diable formait une barrière à deux mètres du sol. Et c'est vachement élastique comme truc. On a bien rebondit dessus. Et après être passé à travers, on ne s'est croûté que de deux mètres…~**_

 _ **~ Tu étais quand même un sacré suicidaire !~**_

Harry ne répondit pas. Il savait très bien que son frère avait raison. Il avait toujours eut beaucoup de chance Avant… Pourvu que ça dure !

 _ **~ Je suis content de voir que le phare de Papa a été suffisant pour faire fuir cette plante.~**_ déclara Léo en se dés-encordant.

 _ **~ Ouais.~**_

 _ **~ On avance ? ~**_

 _ **~ Oui, en avant vers l'infini et au-delà !~**_

 _ **~ Les dessins animés ont un effet ravageur chez toi Harry ~**_

Le duo quitta la salle du Filet du Diable et s'engagea dans un passage qui s'enfonçait sous la terre. Ils parcoururent une dizaine de mètres et entrèrent dans une salle brillamment éclairée avec un haut plafond en forme d'arche. Sur le mur en face d'eux il y avait une grande porte en bois. Léo traversa tranquillement la salle tandis qu'Harry observait les centaines de clés volantes qui voletaient sans-cesse autour de la pièce.

 _ **~ C'est quand même de la grande magie… ~**_ murmura le Survivant subjugué par la beauté de ce ballet féerique.

Léo grommela dans sa barbe sans daigner relever la tête de la serrure de la porte. Le Serpentard glissa son premier tendeurs dans la serrure afin de maintenir la goupille principale sous tension. Il sortit ensuite deux crochets de son kit de crochetage afin de faire tourner les gorges jusqu'à trouver le bon angle et… Clik ! Rotation du panneton et ouverture de porte ! Ouais ! Big Boss !

 _ **~ Tu t'en sors Léo?~**_

 _ **~ C'est une bonne vieille serrure à gorge uniquement protégée contre les « crochetages » magique. Un Alohomora ou une clé crée magiquement n'aurait jamais put l'ouvrir… Mais mes petits bijoux si ! La porte est ouverte.~**_ siffla Léo avec un air hautain sur le visage.

Le Serpentard avait son kit de crochetage depuis ses sept ans. Après avoir vu dans un cirque un numéro avec une évasion spectaculaire le jeune Potter avait absolument voulu apprendre à crocheter des serrures. Le cadeau du Père Noël lui avait permis de réaliser son souhait.

 _ **~It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! ~**_

 _ **~Harry, je te jure que je t'étrangle si tu continues à chanter !~**_

Le Survivant adressa un sourire penaud à son jumeau avant de franchir la porte. Léo leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Pourquoi le supportait-il déjà ? Ah, oui… C'était son frère…

Les Potter franchirent la porte de la salle des clés et entrèrent dans une salle plongée dans la pénombre.

 _ **~ Merde. Les**_ _ **Échecs**_ _ **de Macgo~**_ jura Harry lorsque les torches s'allumèrent dans une tornade de flammes violettes.

 _ **~ J'ai rien trouver qui puisse nous éviter de jouer cette partie… Le sortilège qui lance la partie et permet aux blancs de bloquer la porte de derrière se base sur la présence êtres vivants. Pas le choix, on va devoir jouer.~**_

 _ **~ La Cape de James ne nous permet pas de passer au travers ? ~**_ questionna Harry.

 _ **~ Mmmm… P**_ _ **eu de chance.**_ _ **Mais o**_ _ **n ne perd rien à tester. ~**_ déclara Léo.

Harry plongea le bras dans le sac de perle d'Hermione. Leur sœur aînée avait fait du vaudou sur son cadeau de Noël le transformant en sac sans fond, incassable et ultra-léger. Autant dire qu'elle le gardait toujours auprès d'elle et que réussir à lui emprunter sans sa permission et sans se faire choper relevait du miracle. Le Survivant en tira la Cape d'Invisibilité et la déploya sur son frère et lui.

Le duo avança doucement sur le plateau d'échec. Les Potter, cachés par la cape s'approchèrent des pions blancs. La dernière fois les soldats avaient bloqué le chemin d'Harry avec leur armes. Et pourtant cette fois-ci le Survivant passa sans problème entre les pièces.

Les jumeaux sortirent du plateau de jeu et enlevèrent la cape.

 _ **~ C'est trop facile ~**_ marmonna Léo en jetant un regard suspicieux aux pièces d'échec.

 ***/* Tu oublies le Troll qui nous attend derrière cette porte.*/*** fit Harry avant de fouiller à nouveau le sacro-saint sac.

Léo crocheta la serrure tandis que son jumeau posait délicatement les flacons de chloroformes achetés en douce pendant les vacances. Les sortilèges de compulsion avaient quand même du bon !et les quatre bombes fumigènes fabriquées avec du sucre en poudre et du nitrate de potassium.

 ***/* C'est ouvert */*** déclara silencieusement Léo.

 ***/* Ok. Tu ouvres la portes, je balance les chloros et les fumigènes, tu refermes et on attend deux minutes.*/***

Léo opina du chef et poussa la porte. Le troll, bien plus grand que l'individu qu'ils avaient affronté à Halloween faisait le pied de grue au centre de la pièce. Dès qu'il enregistra le mouvement de la porte, il se dirigea en grognant et en agitant sa gigantesque massue vers les jumeaux. Harry jeta avec précision les flacons de chloroforme sur le troll. Les premiers touchèrent le Troll à l'épaule et au torse mais le quatrième se brisa sur son front, lui inondant le visage de produit.

Léo fit rouler au sol deux des bombes fumigènes avant de refermer la porte en vitesse. Maintenant il fallait attendre en croisant les doigts pour que les trolls ne soient pas insensibles au chloroforme.

 _ **~ Met ca~**_ déclara l'Héritier Potter en tendant à son jumeau une paire de lunette de piscine et un foulard.

Harry grommela en quittant ses lunettes de vue. Le monde était bien trop flou sans elles ! Mais sans les lunettes de piscine et la protection qu'elles apportaient, ils ne traverseraient jamais la salle. Il était entrain de serrer le foulard autour de sa bouche et de son nez lorsqu'un bruit sourd le fit sursauter.

 ***/*** **J** **e te jure que si le troll s'est endormi devant la porte, j'abandonne */*** menaça Léo.

oOo

Héla attrapa une nouvelle poignée de pop-corn qu'elle goba sans lâcher son miroir des yeux. La Déesse avait placé une alarme qui la prévenait dès que son Petit Maître ou son frère faisaient une action au potentiel mortel élevé.

La Reine des Morts regardait actuellement le duo traverser une salle remplie de fumée en courant.

Les Potter avançaient bien dans l'étrange parcourt du combattant créer par les professeurs de Poudlard. Il faut dire que ne pas avoir à jouer de partie d'échec aidait grandement à gagner du temps.

L'incompréhension de son petit maître et du dragon lorsqu'ils avaient franchit l'échiquier sans soucis avait été touchante. Et avait fait sourire Héla.

Peut-être qu'un jour elle expliquerait à Harry ce que signifiait réellement être le Maître de la Mort… Peut-être.

oOo

Les jumeaux avaient traversé la salle du troll sans difficulté. La créature s'était endormie sans bloquer la porte. Et même si elle ne dormait pas, elle n'aurait jamais pu les trouver dans l'épaisse et abondante fumée grise dégagée par les flammes violettes des bombes fumigènes. Une fois entrés dans la nouvelle salle, un imposant mur de flammes violettes leur avait barré le chemin du retour tandis que des flammes noires les empêchaient d'aller de l'avant. La salle était vide de tous meuble excepté d'une table couverte de flacon de potion au milieux des quels siégeait un morceau de parchemin.

 ** _~ Ca, c'est du oncle Sev tout craché !~_ ** déclara Léo ravi.

 ** _~ Ouaip~_ ** confirma Harry en grommelant. Il n'aimait pas les énigmes.

Léo s'avança et lu le parchemin à voix haute. Il grimaça en voyant que la bouteille permettant de franchir les flammes noires était minuscule et ne contenait guère plus qu'une gorgée de potion.

 _ **~ Hors de question que l'un d'entre nous y aille seul.~**_

 _ **~ J**_ _ **e**_ _ **suis bien d'accord ! ~**_ S'exclama Harry en fouillant dans le sac.

 _ **~ Extincteur ?~**_

 _ **~ Extincteur ! ~**_ confirma le survivant avec un sourire de sale gosse en brandissant victorieusement l'appareil moldu.

Ils l'avaient acheté en même temps que le chloroforme en usant de la même technique. Les jumeaux avaient profité d'une virée de la fratrie sur le Chemin de Traverse, officiellement pour faire leur achat de Noël, pour passer commande.

Harry arrosa copieusement les flammes qui s'éteignirent en crachotant. Les jumeaux entrèrent tranquillement dans la pièce suivante. La salle était grande et sombre et totalement vide si on exceptait l'imposant miroir qui siégeait en plein centre de la pièce. Le Magnifique miroir, aussi haut que le plafond d'une classe était doté d'un cadre d'or sculpté et était posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffes.

 _ **~Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej~**_ lu Léo à voix basse.

 _ **~ Le Miroir de Rised. Le miroir qui montre**_ _ **le désir le plus profond et le plus désespéré de**_ _ **notre cœur. ~**_ chuchota Harry à la fois émerveillé et effrayé par le pouvoir du Miroir.

Le Survivant n'avait jamais oublié la mise en garde de Dumbledore. « Des hommes ont dépéri ou sont devenus fous en contemplant ce qu'ils voyaient, car ils ne savaient pas si ce que le miroir leur montrait était réel, ou même possible. ». Flippant.

Harry s'approcha du miroir et regarda dedans. Il n'y vit premièrement que son reflet. Celui-ci lui adressa un grand sourire heureux avant de tendre le bras en arrière, dans la pénombre pour attraper quelque-chose. Tenant la main du reflet, Héla apparue. La Déesse souriante était suivie par James et Lily Potter, Pétunia et Marc Grangers-Evans, mamie Rose, Dudley, Hermione, Léo et encore de nombreuses personnes. Des personnes qu'il connaissait et qu'il avait aimé de manière fraternelle, amicale ou amoureuse… Des gens d'Avant...

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant l'étrange tableau que lui revoyait le Miroir.

 _ **~ Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ~**_

Le Survivant tourna son regard vers son jumeau qui lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule, très inquiet.

 _ **~ Rien… Je… J'ai été surpris par ce que j'ai vu… J'analyserai ça plus tard… ~**_

Léo hocha la tête. Lui aussi avait été déstabilisé par ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir. Il ne s'attendait pas à se voir avec ses traits potteriens. Il ne pensais pas avoir accepter totalement sa nouvelle apparence... Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à revoir sa femme, ses enfants et leurs conjoints respectifs ni même ses petits enfants… Léo se le jura, il réapprendrait à connaître Astoria !

L'aîné Potter secoua la tête, chassant les souvenirs. Il devait se concentrer sur le présent.

 _ **~ Harry, tu sais comment récupérer la Pierre ? ~**_

 _ **Mm… Ouais ! La voilà !**_ Déclara Harry en faisant tourner la Pierre rouge entre ses doigts.

Le Survivant salua son reflet d'un geste de la main. Il n'avait pas oublié comment faire pour que la Pierre sorte de son carcan de verre et d'argent.

 _ **~ Et maintenant c'est à toi de jouer ~**_ fit calmement Harry en regardant son frère sortir une fausse pierre philosophale du sac.

Le leurre était un bout de jaspe pourpre vaguement taillé en trapézoèdre tétragonal d'une dizaine de centimètres de long, de quatre de large et de trois de haut. Le cailloux sans le moindre pouvoir magique ressemblait un peu à la Pierre Philosophale selon les souvenirs d'Harry. Comme personne ne savait réellement à quoi ressemblait la création de Flamel et que les descriptions ne parlait que d'une pierre rouge d'environ trois pouces de long, le leurre serait suffisant pour duper Quirrel.

Léo se dressa face au miroir. Il commença à marmonner une longue incantation à voix basse. Il s'entailla légèrement le doigt avant de tracer des runes sanglantes sur la surface du Miroir.

Le sortilège était complexe et subtile. Une simple erreur pouvait faire s'effondrer le premier sort de Dumbledore et alors prévenir le Directeur de ce qui se passait dans la salle ou alors dérégler le Miroir. Et le dérèglement de celui-ci pouvait être une putain de catastrophe du type « explosion brutale, soudaine et surpuissante qui rase tout sur les quatre kilomètres à la ronde ».

Autant dire que Léo avait un poil la pression.

\- Yeah !

Le cri victorieux de son frère fit sursauter Harry qui s'était perdu dans la contemplation de jeu de lumière crée par les torches sur la pierre philosophale. L'Héritier Potter appliqua la fausse pierre contre la surface du miroir. Celle-ci se mit à onduler avant d'absorber avec une lenteur insoutenable le cailloux. Lorsque ce dernier eut complètement disparut les runes de sang se mirent à luire avec chaleur avant de s'effacer dans un sifflement suraigu.

 _ **~Ca y est… on a réussi… ~**_ souffla Harry quelque peu ébahis par la facilité des épreuves.

 _ **~ Oui.**_ Confirma Léo. ~ _ **Et maintenant j'aimerai bien pouvoir continuer ma nuit dans mon dortoir ! ~**_

Harry acquiesça en étouffant un bâillement. Il était vraiment claqué. Et en plus Justin avait prévu une grosse bataille de boule de neige pour … dans huit heures…

.

.

.

\- Pour l'Empiiiiiiire !

Harry se pencha afin d'éviter la boule de neige lancée par Sally-Ann. Il tira la langue à sa condisciple de Poufsouffle avant d'être à moitié étouffé par une seconde poignée de neige qui le frappa en pleine tête.

\- Louiiiiis ! Sale traître !

Harry parti à la poursuite du Serdaigle avec un gros paquet de neige dans les bras. Un peu plus loin Susan et Su s'approchaient discrètement d'Ernie. La Sang-pure anglaise se tourna légèrement vers la japonaise et chuchota un « Sache Padawan que toujours la plus forte la Force est. » avant de sauter sur Ernie pour lui enfoncer la tête dans la neige fraîche.

Oui, la force était souvent la plus forte… Et oui, le visionnage de Star Wars par les premiers années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle dans la Salle Commune des Jaunes et Noirs avait un peu marqué les sorciers, nés-de-moldus ou sang-purs.

Justin, absolument mort de rire à la vue de son ami enseveli sous la neige et les filles ne s'aperçut pas du danger représenté par Léo, Vincent et Grégory qui venaient de finir de fabriquer une grosse vingtaine de boules de neige.

\- A mort Vador !

Le pauvre Poufsouffle glapit en sentant la neige s'écraser sur son crane et s'infiltrer dans son col tandis que Léo félicitait Vincent pour son lancé de précision.

Hagrid regardait amusé les premiers années jouer dans la neige. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas fait de culture hivernale sans quoi elles auraient été allègrement piétinées par les gamins.

Les petiots allaient bientôt commencer à fatiguer et à avoir froid. Sa maison était trop petite pour accueillir la grosse dizaine de mômes qui jouaient mais il pouvait quand même sortir une petite table, des tasses et sa casserole de chocolat chaud leur en proposer avant de les renvoyer bien au chaud au château.

.

.

.

 **Merci à tous les revieweurs, anciens ou nouveaux !**

 **Les questions de la dernière fois sont toujours d'actualité ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas donné leur avis, vous pouvez encire le faire :)**

 **1 ) Est-ce que vous avez des préférences pour la Maison de Ginny Weasley ?**

 **2 ) Est-ce que le tournois des trois sorciers doit se faire avec trois écoles où avec plus ?**

 **J'ai une autre question qui concerne plus la forme de l'histoire. Je compte réécrire les sept tomes de JKR, par contre est-ce que je dois couper mon histoire à la fin du tome 1 et faire un autre tome séparé ou est-ce que vous vous en moquez et je continue d'écrire tout à la suite ?**

 **J'ai mis un sondage sur mon profil pour que vous y répondiez (c'est vraiment plus simple pour moi) et il restera ouvert jusqu'à la fin du tome 1 (qui arrive d'ici 5-6 chapitres après celui-ci).**


	29. Chapter 28 : Ceux qui grandissent

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _ **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**_

 ***/* Blablabla*/* langue des signes**

 _ **Blabla = Lettre**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre** 28 : Ceux qui grandissent

.

.

Neville observa un rien de suspicion le papier qui venait de s'écraser dans ses Kellogg's. Les hiboux postaux étaient vraiment maladroits. Ou alors ils visaient exprès les petits-déjeuners…

-C'est quoi ? Questionna Svetlana en mâchonnant un bout de toast.

L'Héritier Longdubas attrapa la lettre et la secouât pour enlever un maximum de lait de dessus. Le papier était décoré d'étoiles multicolores qui clignotaient en rythme. Un peu psychédélique comme enveloppe.

Le Griffondor rassembla le courage de sa Maison et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui était suffisamment tarée pour envoyer ce type de truc. Surtout le matin.

 _Salut salut Neville !_

 _Samedi 29 février j'ai 16 ans ! Et ça se fête ! Du coup j'ai organisé une petite soirée dans le cachot 33 et tu es invité ! Sveti et Dennis aussi bien évidement._

 _Voilà voilà,_

 _A samedi !_

 _Hermione._

 _Ps : si tu ne viens pas, j'irais te chercher par la peau du cou !_

Neville frissonna en lisant la dernière ligne. Il savait son amie suffisamment tarée pour mettre en application sa menace. Et il savait aussi que la « petite » soirée avait 95 % de chance de dériver en grosse, très grosse bringue inter-maison avec de la musique à fond et suffisamment d'alcool pour remplir la baignoire de la salle de bain des préfets.

\- Svet, Dennis, samedi on est au 33.

\- C'est Hermione ?

\- Ouais.

.

.

.

Percy et Olivier regardaient la lettre avec étonnement. Le Dragon de Serdaigle les invitaient à une soirée. Le motif « C'est mon anniv et y a toute la promo d'invitée ! » ne les rassurait guère. Ils savaient que dans le trio infernal la boite à idée ce n'était ni Marcus, ni Colin. La question était donc qu'est-ce que la folle avait encore prévu ?

\- On fais quoi ? Demanda Olivier.

\- Moi, j'y vais. Je sais que les jumeaux y vont, faut que je garde un œil sur eux pour éviter qu'ils ne se mettent trop la tête à l'envers. Et pour éviter qu'ils n'aillent se perdre dans les cachots lorsqu'ils auront goûté au whisky-Pur Feu.

\- Quoi ? Y a du whisky ?

Percy regarda son ami d'un œil navré. Dubois avait encore ce filtre d'innocence typique des enfants sages. Lui l'avait perdu depuis longtemps à force d'anticiper les catastrophes de Fred et George.

\- Il y aura toute la promo. Et si Kenneth est capable de trouver du Whisky, je pense que ceux des autres Maisons aussi.

Les Griffondors repensèrent à leur camarade de dortoir qui avait débarqué avec des bouteilles après la victoire de Griffondor sur Poufsouffle.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Olivier, les Serdaigles ont des alcools forts, sorciers ou moldus, à chacune de leur fêtes.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? Questionna Olivier avec un grand sourire.

Percy rougit et grommela dans sa barbe. Il s'était dénoncé tout seul comme un âne.

\- C'est Penny c'est ça ?

Le préfet maudit le sourire goguenard de son ami. Il était près à parier que le capitaine de Quidditch allait l'embêter avec ça pendant looongtemps.

.

.

.

Severus quitta son appartement sans aucun regret. Il quittait Poudlard. Il avait prévenu le Directeur tout à l'heure qu'il était hors de question qu'il soit de ronde ou même qu'il soit à l'Ecole le soir du 29. Il avait vécu une fois l'enfer, il refusait d'y retourner.

Surtout que maintenant Hermione avait 16 ans. La soirée de ses 12 ans avait été bruyante, mais là ça allait être pire, bien pire. Un rassemblement de gosses, c'est bruyant, mais un rassemblement d'adolescents c'est nettement pire !

Non, ce soir il ne restait pas à Poudlard. Ce soir il quittait cet asile de fou et retournait chez Alice !

Bon, d'accord, c'est ce qu'il faisait chaque soir où il n'était pas de ronde, mais aujourd'hui il passait pas la grande porte et avait officialisé les choses auprès du Grand Manitou.

Faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il prévienne le directeur qu'il allait bientôt se marier… Et être père au passage… Et qu'il ne dormirait plus à Poudlard…

Mouais, il y penserait à l'occasion.

.

.

.

Colin installé sur l'estrade avec les deux DJ regarda la foule qui dansait dans le cachot. Les basses de la musique moldue pulsaient avec puissance dans toute la salle. Rhythm Of The Night de Corona selon les nés de moldus qui s'occupaient du son.

Des flashs de lumière colorée bougeaient au rythme de la musique. C'était Harry qui avait installé les sortilèges lumineux dans l'après midi tandis que Pénélope et Katrina décoraient la salle. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il leur demande ce qu'elles avaient pris pour avoir l'idée de mettre une guirlande de chaussettes fluorescentes au dessus de la porte. Quoi que ce soit, il voulait goûter !

 **Au milieu de la marée humaine Hermione dansait un rock endiablé avec un grand blond bâti comme une armoire à glace. L'adolescent avec sa coupe en brosse couleur blé mûr et ses yeux couleur océan faisait parlé de lui. Surtout que personne ne l'avait jamais vu à Poudlard.** **De quoi alimenter les ragots pour le restant de l'année !**

Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient déjà parmi la population étudiante et les filles faisaient quasiment la queue pour danser avec lui. Cela amusait énormément Colin qui connaissait bien le frère d'Hermione. Sa seule interrogation était de savoir comment le voyant avait rejoint Poudlard.

La musique changea et les danseurs se mirent à bouger au rythme de Vamos a la playa de Miranda.

.

.

.

Svetlana grimaça en essayant vainement de se verser un verre de whisky-Pur Feu. Ces saletés de Septièmes années avaient foutu une maudite limite d'age sur les bouteilles d'alcool ! Si on avait moins de quinze ans, le liquide restait au fond de la bouteille et ne coulait pas dans le verre.

Svetlana jura. Cela aurait été une occasion en or pour goûter du whisky ! Au moins ils leur avaient laissé la Bierreaubeurre !

\- On pourrait demander à un grand de nous en servir un verre ?

\- J'ai déjà essayé, ça marche pas. Les verres sont enchantés aussi. soupira Dennis.

Svetlana fit une mine désespérée tandis que ses cheveux viraient au noir charbon. Neville ricana du malheur de son amie. Lui, il tournait au coca depuis le début de la soirée et ça lui allait très bien.

\- Mais… C'est nul !

\- Vous êtes trop jeunes les mioches, c'est comme ca. Déclara une voix moqueuse.

Le trio de deuxième année se tourna vers l'interlocutrice mystère.

\- Amanda ! S'exclama Svetlana, ses cheveux virant immédiatement au vert fluo.

La marraine d'Hermione s'assit à la petite table du trio en souriant. Elle aimait bien ces mioches. Ils avaient un potentiel destructeur aussi élevé que celui des jumeaux Weasley. Lorsqu'ils s'en rendraient compte l'Enfer se déchaînerait sur Poudlard. Heureusement qu'elle aurait quitter l'École.

\- C'est moi qui ai eut l'idée des verres et bouteilles anti-nains ! Annonça la Serdaigle avec un grand sourire.

Les lueurs prédatrices dans les yeux de Dennis et Svetlana auraient effrayé n'importe qui, mais pas Amanda Callen. Elle était la marraine du Dragon de Serdaigle, rien de lui faisait peur !

.

.

.

Hermione attrapa la main de Marcus en riant. Son ami grogna un peu tout en se laissant faire. La frisée était légèrement pompette. La musique et l'alcool avait glissé sur son visage un masque joyeux. Ce soir c'était la fête et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Le capitaine de Serpentard suivit sa meilleure amie au milieu des autre danseurs. Il ne reconnaissait pas les harmoniques qui étaient actuellement crachées par les enceintes. Un habile cercle de rune, secret de la Maison de Serdaigle, permettait à la technologie de fonctionner dans l'École malgré le fait que ce soit, théoriquement, impossible. La musique était en grande majorité moldue et Marcus trouvait cela très bien. Il reconnaissait bien volontiers que les domaines artistiques des Sans-Pouvoirs étaient bien plus vastes et développés que l'Art Sorcier.

Marcus fit tourner son amie. Ils dansaient très mal mais peu importait. Ils s'amusaient bien. A la fin de la chanson Hermione lâcha les mains du Serpentard et attrapa celle de son voisin. Le grand brun grimaça en voyant que c'était nul autre que Dubois. Le Griffondor n'eut pas le temps de protesté que déjà la foule de danseurs les happait.

Marcus s'échappa de la piste et rejoint le buffet où le frère blond d'Hermione se servait un vers de jus de citrouille. Le Serpentard avait été content de rencontrer enfin Dudley dont il avait souvent entendu parlé par Hermione.

\- Tu devrais lui dire, elle n'attendra pas éternellement…

\- Quoi ? Demanda Marcus sans comprendre.

Mais le blond était déjà reparti. Il dansait avec la gamine de Griffondor qui était Métamorphomage. Le poursuiveur soupira et attrapa une bière. Cet alcool moldu n'était pas si mauvais une fois qu'on avait surmonté l'amertume initiale.

.

.

.

Léo discutait avec Neville de sa bouture de Saule Cogneur en mangeant un bout de roulé au Nutella. De nombreux Nés-de-Moldus s'étaient cotisés pour acheter des pots de pâte à tartiner. Ils les avaient ensuite passé aux Elfes qui avaient ensuite cuisiné les gâteaux.

Le deuxième année avait été lâchement abandonné par ses amis. Dennis avait rejoint son frère à la régis son et Svetlana dansait avec Dudley sous les regards jaloux de nombreuses cinquièmes années.

Un Harry au regard hagard s'assit lourdement à leur table les faisant sursauter tout les deux.

\- Harry ça va ? s'enquit Neville

\- J'vais être malade… gémit le Survivant pale comme un cachet d'aspirine.

 ***/*** **T'as craqué la protection des bouteille** **s ?** ***/*** questionna Léo guère compatissant.

\- Nan…

\- Tu veux un verre d'eau ? Demanda le Longdubas.

\- Plutôt un verre de Javel !

Neville et Léo se regardèrent en se demandant si leur frère et ami n'avait pété un câble.

\- Heu…

\- J'ai vu Marcus et Hermione s'embrasser ! gémit Harry en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table avec toute la lourdeur du monde.

\- Yerk ! grimaça Neville.

Léo ne fit aucun commentaire mais comprit immédiatement l'envie de javel de son frère.

.

.

.

Dudley éclata de rire en voyant l'air absolument dégoutté et un poil désespéré de ses frères et de Neville. Le sorcier caché avait négocié avec sa mère pour aller fêter l'anniversaire d'Hermione à Poudlard. Le marché avait été le suivant. Si ses devoirs étaient finis et si sa chambre était rangée, il aurait le droit de négocier avec Severus pour que ce dernier fasse la navette entre Poudlard et l'appartement des Granger-Evans.

Le boxeur blond s'était empresser de finir ses exercices et de contacter son Maître d'apprentissage. Ce dernier avait été désespéré d'apprendre que sa filleule avait prévu une méga fiesta dans les cachots avant d'accepter de transporter Dudley.

Le futur potionniste était entré à Poudlard en passant par la Cabane Hurlante. C'était Harry qui lui avait dit de le faire. Pattenrond avait bloqué l'arbre maléfique qui gardait la sortie du tunnel et avait apporté la Cape des Jumeaux au boxeur.

Invisible et guidé par le chat Dudley avait rejoint le cachot que sa sœur et ses amies décoraient. Il avait fait la rencontre des camarades d'Hermione sans se soucier des rumeurs qui courraient sur son compte.

Celle disant qu'il était qu'il était un riche prince d'une contrée inconnu venu chercher une fiancée à Poudlard l'avait fait hurler de rire. Et ce n'était pas la pire ! Et peut-être la moins invraisemblable pensa le blond en regardant le visage fin et les cheveux multicolores de sa partenaire de danse.

Les Norns avaient été miséricordieuses en lui cachant le visage de celle (ou celui, même s'il en doutait) qui partagerait sa vie.

.

.

.

La salle était grande et son plafond en pierre brutes se perdait dans la pénombre. Des globes de verres d'environs 20 centimètres de diamètre suspendus à d'épaisses chaînes illuminaient la pièce d'une lueur verdâtre très froide. La cheminée au sombre granit gravé de figures alambiquées et les fauteuils en cuir noir continuaient de donner à la salle un aspect peu chaleureux. Les crânes et les gravures de serpents qui décoraient les murs complétaient l'ambiance lugubre et dérangeante de la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

 ***/* C'est glauque. */***

 ***/*** **Harry, soit gentil, ne fais pas de commentaire. */*** rétorqua Léo un poil vexé du commentaire de son frère.

Le Poufsouffle retint le commentaire qui lui brûlait la langue et s'approcha plutôt du mur. Il laissa sa main glisser sur les dalles irrégulières avec lenteur. Comme Léo lui avait dit en tout début d'année, les murs de la Salle Commune étaient couvert de runes en Fourchelangue.

 ***/* On dispose de combien de temps ? */***

 ***/* Théo est l'élève le plus matinal de la Maison et il n'est pas debout avant cinq heures du matin. */***

 ***/* Mais il est taré ! */***

 ***/* Non, il bosse le matin et se couche avec les poules. */***

Harry hocha la tête. Si les données de Léo étaient exactes, ce qui était toujours le cas, ils avaient deux heures devant eux pour décrypter les runes.

 _ **~ Brillez !~**_ ordonna Harry en Fourchelangue.

Les Runes se mirent à luire faiblement. C'était quand même vachement plus facile de les lire de cette façon là quand les suivant du bout des doigts.

Léo attrapa une page de papier vierge et posa sa plume enchantée dessus. Désormais il allait falloir recopier les runes. La seconde étape serait de les traduire en anglais pour savoir ce qu'elles cachaient.

Harry grommela. Son jumeau était entrain de recopier les runes et lui il tentait un premier décryptage. Le majeur problème du Fourchelangue écrit était qu'il n'était pas instinctif comme l'oral. L'oral était innés tandis que l'écrit était acquis…

Léo n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de lire du Fourchelangue. Harry si. C'était une amie d'Harmony qui lui avait donné des cours il y a fort fort longtemps. Et pour être franc, il galérait un peu à se souvenir…

\- Putain c'était un a ou un i cette rune ?!

Léo ricana en voyant son frère râler. Pour une fois que quelque chose donnait du fil à retordre à Saint Potty, il n'allait pas se priver de se foutre de lui.

.

.

.

Severus soupira en ouvrant sa porte.

\- Bonjour Oncle Sev' !

Le Potionniste se décala pour laisser passer les deux poisons Potter. Les jumeaux avaient un visage trop heureux pour être honnête. Qu'avaient-ils donc encore inventé ?

L'adulte les fit s'installer dans le canapé avant de s'asseoir lourdement dans son fauteuil favoris.

\- Alors ?

\- Pourquoi tu à l'air de penser qu'on a encore fait une connerie ?

\- Parce que la dernière fois que tu m'a regardé avec de tels yeux, tu avais échangé le sel avec le sucre.

\- J'avais 8 ans ! Rétorqua Léo.

\- C'était une bonne farce ! Compléta Harry.

\- Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon appartement un jeudi soir ?

\- Tu as déjà entendu parlé des protections de la Salle Commune des Serpents ?

Severus s'étouffa. Quelles protections ?

Harry regarda avec une certaine joie la réaction de son Tuteur. Le Survivant fit un grand sourire carnassier avant d'expliquer exactement de quoi il retournait au Maître de Potion.

Il avait enfin finit la traduction des runes. Le texte, écrit il y a bien longtemps par Salazard lui-même, parlait des protections et enchantements de la Salle Commune. Ces sortilèges unique à la Tanière des Serpents devait etre mise à jours tout les cents ans environs par un Fourchelangue. Sauf que l'après la dégradation de la magie Runique, ce n'avait pas dut être fait depuis au moins trois siècles.

\- Et ils font quoi exactement ces enchantements ?

\- Ben… Harry se gratta la nuque un poil gêné. On a pas réussit à savoir avec certitude.

Severus sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Ils étaient sérieux ?

\- On pense que ça va améliorer les conditions de vie des Serpentards. Par exemple, les escaliers ne pourront plus geler en hiver. La lumière vacillante des globes devrait être boostée et d'autres choses dans ce style.

\- D'accord, ça m'a l'air bien. Mais pourquoi vous êtes venus me voir ? Non pas que je m'en plaigne, mais ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes…

Léo grimaça en lisant ce que venait de retranscrire sa Plume à Papote. Oncle Sev' avait raison. Habituellement ils ne s'embêtaient à pas à demander l'aval d'un adulte. Il suffisait de voir leur dernière sortie nocturne…

\- On a besoin d'une potion pour stabiliser les enchantements. Et elle est vachement compliquée… Tu veux bien nous aider siteplèèèès ?

Severus regarda les deux enfants Potter qui le fixaient avec de grands yeux de chiots battus. Ces petits démons savaient parfaitement manipuler leur monde. Bon sang, même Pomfresh ne parvenait pas à leur résister. La dernière fois, quand Harry s'était retrouver à l'Infirmerie à cause d'un accident en potion (Harry avait réussi à faire exploser du jus de mandragore, l'un des produits les plus neutres et les plus stables du monde magique!), le Survivant avait réussit à sortir de l'antre du dragon en moins de trois heures !

Enfin bref, ses « pupilles » lui proposaient, s'il avait bien compris, de faire une potion inconnue écrire par le Fondateur lui-même. Il n'était pas suffisamment fou pour refuser une pareille offre !

\- Oui, je vais vous aider. Vous avez la recette ? Les ingrédients ?

\- Merci oncle Sev' !

\- Ouias ! T'es l'meilleur !

Les deux monstres sautèrent sur le potionniste et lui firent un câlin qui lui coupa le souffle.

.

.

.

Marcus frémit en voyant le plus jeune frère d'Hermione le regarder fixement depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Le regard étrangement vide du Survivant avait quelque chose de profondément angoissant. Et le pire était que ce petit manège durait depuis une dizaine de jours.

Chacun leur tour, les jumeaux Potter le prenait en chasse et apparaissaient au bout d'un couloir, à un croisement, dans la rangée de la bibliothèque où le Capitaine étudiait. Le jumeau du jour le fixait longuement avec un regard de psychopathe avant de disparaître dès que le cinquième année faisait mine de s'approcher.

Au début ils ne faisaient que le fixer. Puis ils s'étaient mis à sourire. Un sourire fou et dérangé parfaitement effrayant. La troisième étape avait été l'apparition du couteau dans les mains d'Harry et de la petite cuillère dans celles de Léo.

Marcus commençait à en cauchemarder de cette foutue cuillère de merde. Ce bête ustensile, entre les mains des Jumeaux Potter pouvait devenir, il en était certain, une arme de destruction massive !

Marcus avait bien essayé de parler avec Harry ou Léo, mais le premier était à Poufsouffle et donc difficile à atteindre et le second lui glissait entre les doigts comme une savonnette mouillée. Impossible de lui parler. Il n'était jamais dans la Salle Commune quand Marcus y était. A croire qu'il devenait invisible !

Le Serpentard se glissa dans la bibliothèque et s'assit, dos au mur à une table. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il laisse son dos sans surveillance. Le Poursuiveur sortit son devoir de Soin aux Créatures Magiques de son sac ainsi qu'une plume et qu'un encrier. Il avait soixante centimètre de parchemin à écrire pour dans deux jours.

Marcus soupira devant la tache qui l'attendait. Il se leva pour aller chercher des livres sur les Hippogriffes. Ces bestioles étaient leur sujet d'étude du mois. Le Serpentard les trouvait intéressantes mais pas passionnantes. Les Sphinx, ça c'était passionnant. L'espèce avait été créée de toute pièces par des mages égyptiens il y a fort, fort longtemps. C'était trop cool !

Le petit ami d'Hermione secoua la tête et se concentration sur son sujet actuel, les hippogriffes. Il attrapa deux trois livres et retourna à sa place.

Marcus venait à peine de s'asseoir qu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Il glapit en sursautant et se retourna vers son assaillant.

Personne ! Il n'y avait personne !

\- Si tu lui fais du mal…

\- Si tu la fait pleurer…

\- On te tue !

\- Lentement…

\- Douloureusement…

\- Avec une cuillère rouillée…

\- Et une serviette éponge.

\- Et on donnera ton corps à manger au Calamar !

Marcus frémit en écoutant les jumeaux. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus effrayant, leurs menaces tordues ou bien le fait qu'ils maîtrisent déjà le sort de désillusion, sortilège de sixième année.

\- On te surveille ! S'exclamèrent en cœur les Potter invisibles avant de s'éloigner d'après le bruit de leur pas.

Le Serpentard se mordit les lèvres avec violence pour ne pas exploser de rire. Ils lui avaient fait vraiment peur ces andouilles ! Tout ca pour l'habituelle menace « Tu fais du mal à ma sœur/fille/cousine (rayez la mention inutile), je te tue. ». Néanmoins il ne fallait pas négliger les Jumeaux. Ils étaient les dignes frères d'Hermione… Il était pas dans la merde !

.

.

.

Blablabla de fin de chapitre :

JOYEUX NOËL !

.

Réponses aux anonymes :

.

Oriane :

Tu es tout excusée pour ta review tardive.

J'ai passé une partie de mon sale caractère à Pétunia :)

Pour la fratrie louche regroupant Hermione, Léo/Draco, Harry et Dudley, c'est la faute de mon cerveau dérangé et idem pour le trio avec Colin et Marcus !

Trouver des techniques non magiques crédibles a été le plus grand challenge du chapitre !

Pour le Maitre de la mort, va falloir patienter encore un peu ;p  
.

Guest

Je devais absolument saluer la sortie de Star Wars VII à ma manière :)

.

Amista

:D


	30. Chapter 29: Ceux qui se mettent en dange

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 ***/* Blablabla*/* langue des signes**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

Chapitre 29 – Ceux qui se mettent en danger

.

.

La Foret Interdite était la plus ancienne foret magique de Grande Bretagne. Elle s'étendait sur de très nombreux hectares dont une toute petite partie dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle était le refuge de très nombreuses espèces magiques. On pouvait y rencontrer des fées, des licornes, des botrucs ou si on était moins chanceux des acromentules, des gobelins buveurs de sang, des castors mutants crachant de l'acide par les yeux, des trolls…

A la lisière, les arbres restaient espacés et clairs, mais plus loin dans la forêt ils deviennent plus serrés, plus sombres, la lumière du jour avait plus de mal à passer et des tas de créatures en plus de buissons et plantes épineuses se mettaient en travers du chemin des voyageurs imprudents ayant eut le malheur de mettre un pieds dans ce panier de crabes.

Severus Snape observa la Foret avec ennuis. Il n'aimait pas y aller et encore moins de nuit. Mais il n'avait guère eut le choix. La Potion des Jumeaux nécessitait plusieurs ingrédients très chers qui se trouvaient assez facilement dans la Foret pour peu qu'on sache où chercher.

Évidement les jumeaux avaient tenu à l'accompagner. Il avait refusé. Il ne tenait pas à mettre ses élèves en danger de mort. Mais les deux poisons avaient réussi à se faire coller par Minerva à cause d'une sombre histoire de clochette pour chat, de poivre et de teinture rose. La Griffondore les avait envoyé faire leur retenue avec Hagrid. Dans la Foret Interdite…

Ils avaient fait exprès les sales mioches !

Le Potionniste soupira. Il connaissaient leur malchance légendaire. A tous les coups ils allaient tomber sur des cynospectres ou sur des loups-garous. Heureusement qu'Hagrid était avec eux. Le Garde-Chasse savait se défendre et il était armé.

Severus attrapa le vieux balais de l'École qu'il était allé chercher dans la Réserve, l'enfourcha et s'envola dans la nuit. Il avait chargé les jumeaux de trouver des crins de licornes et les diverses plantes nécessaires à la potion. Lui il irait chercher la poudre de fée et les pétales de Sélènes Noires. Ces jolies fleurs au pollen empoisonné ne fleurissaient que les soirs de pleines lunes. Elles étaient très rares et donc leurs pétales coûtaient une blinde. Heureusement qu'il en poussait dans une clairière de la Foret.

.

.

.

\- Dans la Foret Interdite ? Mais faut être taré pour y aller en pleine nuit ! Y a pleins de bestioles dangereuses là dedans. Et en plus c'est la Pleine Lune !

\- Fallait y penser avant de faire des conneries grommela Rusard sans se retourner.

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant l'air dépité de Draconis Malfoy. Cette scène lui en rappelait furieusement une autre. Et vu l'air renfrogné de Léo en lisant ce qu'écrivait la Plume à papote, lui aussi s'en souvenait.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? Demanda à voix basse le Survivant à Neville.

L'Héritier Longdubas soupira avant de répondre qu'il s'était fait chopper hors du Dortoir par Chourave et que c'était la même chose pour Draconis.

\- Oh ! Vous aviez rendez-vous ? C'est trop mignon !

Neville stoppa brutalement en comprenant ce qu'avait dit Harry. Il regarda son ami d'enfance scandalisé.

\- Mais non ! Ça va pas de dire ça ! J'étais à la recherche de Trévor qui s'était encore fait la malle et Malfoy revenait des Cuisines !

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents pour énerver Neville. Il savait très bien que le Longdubas avait dit la vérité mais c'était tellement drôle de le voir s'empêtrer dans ses explications. Le Survivant allait se servir un moment de cette histoire pour embêter son ami.

Finalement le concierge remit le quatuor à Hagrid. Le Garde-Chasse salua les deux premières années. Il appréciait les Potters qui passaient le voir de temps en temps avec d'autre élèves.

\- Bien. Maintenant que cette vieille carne de Rusard est parti vous allez m'écouter attentivement. Ce que nous allons faire cette nuit peut être dangereux. Je ne veux pas que vous preniez le moindre risques. Compris ? Bien, suivez moi.

Les deux Serpentards, le Griffondor et le Poufsouffle emboîtèrent le pas à Hagrid. Il les amena à la lisière de la foret, leva sa lampe et s'enfonça parmi les gros arbres sombres pendant quelques minutes. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une clairière qu'Harry reconnu comme étant celle où ils avaient rencontré les hippogriffes il y a bien longtemps.

\- Vous voyez cette tache argentée qui brille ? C'est du sang de licorne. Il y a une licorne grièvement blessée dans les environs. C'est la deuxième fois que ça arrive. J'en ai retrouvé une morte il y a quelques semaines et je crains que cette tragédie se répète.

\- Ok. Il y a un truc qui est suffisamment rapide et puissant pour blesser une licorne. Et on part à la recherche d'une licorne… Si le truc qui l'a blessée nous tombe dessus, on fait quoi ? Demanda Draconis, dont le sarcasme ne parvenait pas à cacher totalement la peur éprouvée.

\- Tant que tu seras avec Crockdur ou moi, rien dans cette Foret ne pourra te faire de mal. On se sépareras en deux groupes au prochain embranchement. Le groupe qui trouve la licorne envoie des étincelles vertes. Vous savez faire ? Bien. Si vous avez le moindre pépins envoyez des étincelles rouges.

\- Comment on fait les groupes ? Demanda Neville.

\- Les deux deuxièmes années ensembles. Vous aurez Crockdur. Vous êtes plus grands, vous connaissez plus de sorts pour vous défendre le temps que j'arrive en cas de problème.

Neville soupira avant de fusiller du regard Harry qui lui soufflait des baisers. Le Survivant ricana devant le regard noir de son ami tandis que Léo lui demandait ce qui se passait.

 ***/* Je te raconterai ! */***

Au premier embranchement Draconis et Neville prirent le chemin de droite tandis que Hagrid Léo et Harry tournaient à gauche. Ils avancèrent sans bruit, les yeux rivés au sol. De temps à autre, un rayon de lune traversait les feuillages et faisait briller une tache de sang argenté sur les feuilles mortes.

 ***/* Comment on va faire pour** **récupérer** **les ingrédients avec Hagrid à coté ? */*** demanda Léo discrètement.

 ***/* Excellente question. J'en sais rien. */***

Le trio passa devant une grosse souche d'arbre couverte de mousse et de minuscules baies rouges au reflets noirs. Voyant le signe frénétique de Léo, Harry s'approcha d'Hagrid.

\- Est-ce qu'un loup-garou pourrait tuer une licorne ?

\- Non. Il ne serait pas assez rapide. Une meute bien organisée pourrait piéger une licorne, oui. Mais un loup seul, non.

\- Et il y a des meutes en Grande-Bretagne ? Demanda Harry à la fois pour assouvir sa curiosité et pour occuper l'attention d'Hagrid.

\- Non. Plus depuis la guerre. Par contre, on murmure qu'il y aurait des meutes en France, en Allemagne et en Suisse… Mais ce sont sûrement des racontars de bars.

\- Et les cynospectres ? Mione m'a dit qu'il y en avait dans la foret. Ils auraient pu tuer une licorne ?

\- Les chiens fantômes vivent bien plus profond dans la Foret. Leur territoire ne touche pas celui du troupeau et de toute façon, ils fuient les licornes. Non, vraiment je ne vois aucun animal capable de menacer une licorne. Avant cela, je n'avais jamais entendu dire qu'on puisse blesser une licorne. Déclara le Garde-Chasse.

Harry opina de la tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son frère. Le sourire victorieux et les pouces levés en signe de victoire de Léo valurent toutes les réponses du monde. Le Serpentard avait réussi à récupérer les baies de mousse explosive.

Le trio continua encore son chemin lorsque quelque chose bougea nettement entre les arbres

\- Qui va là lança Hagrid en encochant une flèche sur son arbalète. Montrez-vous !

Un centaure au teint basané et à la robe noisette armé d'un arc long apparut sur le chemin. Ces cheveux bouclés et ses longs crins avaient des reflets rougeâtres sous les minces rayons lunaires.

\- Ah, c'est toi Ronan. Dit Hagrid soulagé. Comment ça va ?

Le demi-géant baissa son arbalète et serra la main du centaure.

-Salut à toi Hagrid. Tu t'apprêtais à me tirer dessus ?

\- On est jamais trop prudent se justifia le demi-géant en tapotant son arbalète. Il y a quelque chose qui se promène dans cette foret et qui fait des dégâts. Au fait je te présente Harry et Léo Potter. Des élèves de l'école.

\- Oh. Le Chevalier et le Dragon… Ainsi vous êtes des élèves de l'école… Et vous apprenez beaucoup de chose ?

-Un peu. Répondit Harry en se demandant où il avait déjà entendu ces surnoms.

\- C'est déjà pas mal. Sourit le centaure.

Il leva la tête vers la voûte forestière qui laissait voir quelques bouts de ciel étoilé.

-On voit bien Mars ce soir.

\- Oui. Confirma Hagrid en levant la tete à son tour. Je suis content qu'on soit tomber sur toi, Ronan. Il y a une licorne qui a été blessée. Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Le Centaure ne répondit pas immédiatement, gardant la tête levée vers les étoiles.

\- Les innocents sont toujours les premières victimes. Il en toujours été ainsi et il en sera toujours de même.

\- Certes, mais est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose Ronan ? Quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

\- On voit bien Mars ce soir. Répéta Ronan sans répondre à Hagrid. Il est plus brillant que d'habitude.

\- Je te demandais si tu avais vu quelque chose de plus prêt d'ici soupira Hagrid, laissant le désepoire poindre dans sa voix. Alors ?

\- Les forets sont pleines de mystères. Déclara Ronan

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il voyait qu'Hagrid commençait doucement mais sûrement à perdre patience. Et franchement il le comprenait ! Les Centaures vivaient dans un monde à part et chacune des discussions que le Survivant avait eut dans sa vie, ici ou Avant, avaient donné à Harry envie de se fracasser la tête contre un arbre.

Un bruit de sabots fit se retourner Hagrid et Harry tandis que Léo cherchait des yeux des plantes intéressantes pour leur potion.

Le nouveau venu fit frémir Harry. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le centaure aux cheveux noirs, celui-ci les avaient menacé, Hermione, Ron et lui de mort…

\- Salut Bane. Ca va ? Justement je demandais à Ronan s'il n'avait rien vu d'inhabituel ces derniers temps. Une licorne a été blessée. Tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet.

Le Centaure brun leva à son tour la tête vers le ciel.

\- On voit bien Mars ce soir.

\- Ca on l'aura compris grommela Hagrid dans sa barbe tandis qu'Harry retenait un ricanement.

Le trio s'apprêtait à quitter les Centaures lorsque Léo agrippa le bras d'Hagrid.

\- Des étincelles rouges ! Les autres ont des ennuis !

\- Attendez moi ici vous deux dit Hagrid avec empressement. Ne quittez pas le sentier, restez près de Bane et Ronan, je viendrais vous rechercher !

Les Jumeaux acquiescèrent avant de voir le demi-géant s'enfoncer dans le sous bois en courant. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil aux centaures qui étaient encore le nez en l'air à regarder les étoiles.

 ***/*** **On file ? */*** demanda Harry

 ***/* Oui. */***

Léo attrapa la manche de son frère et le tira rapidement hors du sentier. Ils avaient de la sisymbre, des feuilles de Plante à Pipaillon et des crins de licornes à trouver. Et une licorne blessée accessoirement.

.

.

.

Severus soupira en lâchant le dernier pétale de Sélène Noire dans son tube à essais. Il referma l'instrument moldu rapidement avant de le glisser dans sa sacoche. Le potionniste enfourcha son balais et s'envola rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment de respirer du pollen. Une fois en l'air et un peu éloigné de la clairière le noiraud enleva son masque et le rangea lui aussi sans son sac.

Maintenant qu'il avait les fleurs, il lui fallait les fées. Les petites créatures humanoïdes d'une grosse dizaine de centimètres de haut vivaient en colonie dans les zones magiques. Or un essaim s'était installé dans la Foret Interdite près d'un petit ruisseau… Juste là !

Severus atterrit près du cour d'eau. Rapidement les fées, curieuses et joueuses l'entourèrent. Les fées étaient des êtres facilement manipulables. Il suffisait de flatter leur égo surdimensionné pour obtenir ce qu'on voulait d'elles.

Rapidement le Potionniste avait récupéré suffisamment de poudre pour faire voler toute une armada de bateaux. Il remercia les fées, les complimenta à nouveau sur leur beauté avant de s'envoler à nouveau.

Il avait fini sa mission ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vérifier que Léo et Harry étaient en sécurité puis au lit !

Le Directeur de Serpentard zigzagua entre les arbres tout en scrutant le sol. Il manqua de crier envoyant son filleul, le fils d'Alice et Hagrid se battre contre une putain de chimère ! La créature au corps de lion, à la tête de chèvre, aux crocs et queue de serpent attaquait le demi-géant qui l'empêchait d'atteindre les deux sorciers.

Severus s'apprêtait à plonger pour les aider lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil un éclat de lumière rouge. Rouge égale danger. Et qui étaient seuls dans la Foret Interdite ? Les Jumeaux bien sur !

\- Je vais les tuer ! siffla le serpentard entre ses dents.

Hagrid semblait en difficulté mais pas débordé. Par contre d'après le hurlement strident, les jumeaux étaient dans la merde. Le Potionniste inclina sa course pour foncer droit vers la source des étincelles rouges.

Le Potionniste déboula à grande vitesse dans une clairière bordée d'if. Il entraperçut une tache blanche avant de replonger dans la foret. Severus rattrapa rapidement les Jumeaux. Ceux-ci fuyaient devant une grande ombre que le Directeur de Serpentard assimila à un sorcier. Cela aurait pu être un Détraqueur mais il manquait le froid mordant et la sensation de désespoir.

Les premières années avaient de l'avance sur leur poursuivant et régulièrement ils se retournaient et jeter un sort à leur poursuivant.

L'un des Potters, Harry ou Léo, impossible à dire d'en haut trébucha et tomba au sol avec violence. Son frère fit demi-tour et se dressa entre leur assaillant et le jumeau à terre.

Severus jeta un expluso puissant au sorcier qui alla percuter un arbre avant d'atterrir entre les jumeaux et l'inconnu, la baguette au poing, un sort aux limite de la légalité sur le bout des lèvres.

L'inconnu était caché par une grande cape et les traits de son visage se noyaient dans la pénombre de sa capuche. Voyant la grande traînée argenté qui tachait le devant de la cape, Severus grogna, dégoûté. Qui était cet inconnu suffisamment désespéré pour boire du sang de licorne ? Pour accepter une vie maudite ?

L'inconnu, avisant la posture défensive de Severus et son air absolument meurtrier s'enfonça dans la pénombre de la Foret, disparaissant entre les arbres.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Le Directeur de Serpentard se retourna vers ses élèves, les examinant avec un certain affolement. Le sorcier maudit les avait-il attaqué ? Avaient-ils été blessés ? Ensorcelés ?

\- Oncle Sev', on va bien... murmura Harry, encore secoué par son face à face avec l'inconnu.

Le Potionniste passa outre les paroles du fils de Lily et continua de vérifier par lui même qu'Harry et Léo allaient « bien ».

\- On a trouvé la licorne… chuchota Léo.

Severus hocha la tête. La tache blanche qu'il avait survolé était donc une licorne. Il coinça son balais en travers de sa sacoche et attrapa les mains des jumeaux avant de rejoindre lentement la clairière d'ifs.

La licorne était allongée à la lisière de la clairière, ses longues jambes minces repliées sous elle et sa crinière gris perle étalée sur la mousse sombre. C'était un spectacle aussi beau que désespérant. Severus frissonna intérieurement avant de se pencher sur l'animal. La blessure fatale avait été faite avec un sort de découpe particulièrement puissant mais l'agresseur avait dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois comme en témoignaient les autres plaies bien nettes qui parsemaient le corps de la licorne.

\- Votre retenue est terminée. On rentre au Château et je vous emmène à l'Infirmerie ! Annonça le Potionniste en se relevant.

\- Mais…

\- Non jeune homme ! Vous allez aller à l'Infirmerie et sans discuter ! Et Messieurs Longdubas et Malfoy aussi déclara Severus, une main sur l'épaule de Léo en regardant Hagrid et les deuxièmes années débouler dans la clairière.

\- Professeur Snape ! S'écria le Garde-Chasse. J'suis content d'vous voir. Les jumeaux vont bien ? Les enfants ont vu les étincelles rouges avant que j'arrive à me débarrasser d'une chimère.

\- Oui, ils vont bien. Mais cela s'est joué de peu. Les licornes se sont faites attaquées par un sorcier. Et il était là il y a peu.

Hagrid ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés avant de tourner sur lui-même, son arbalète en main, scrutant les sous-bois.

\- Vous pourriez ramener les enfants au Château Professeur ? Il faut que je m'occupe de la licorne. Et j'irai prévenir Mr le Directeur demain matin à la première heure.

Severus accepta et remorqua son quatuor d'élèves hors de la Foret. Neville boitait bas et s'appuyait sur Harry, Draconis avait plusieurs écorchures sur les mains et le visage, apparemment causées par des ronces. Les deux deuxièmes année étaient également couverts de toile d'araignée. Les Potters semblaient en meilleur état mais Harry avait tout de même son uniforme déchiré et Léo avait les mains et les genoux couverts de terre et des brindilles dans les cheveux.

Lorsque Severus réveilla l'infirmière, Pommy commença par ronchonner. Elle n'appréciait guère d'être réveillée au milieu de la nuit. Puis elle vit l'air hagard des quatre élèves.

Elle glapit de surprise avant de s'activer autour de ses futurs patients. Elle les remorqua jusqu'aux lits, leur fourra un pyjama blanc dans les bras avant de tirer les paravents et de leur ordonner de se changer et de se glisser dans les draps. Elle fourragea dans sa réserve et en sortit ses potions et cinq tasses de porcelaine.

Un elfe de maison apparut très rapidement avec un pichet fumant qu'il remit à Pomfresh avant de repartir aux Cuisines. Le Dragon de l'Infirmerie servit une tasse de chocolat brûlant à chaque élèves.

\- Buvez, ca aidera à vous remettre de cette soirée ordonna-t-elle aux élèves. Et toi aussi Severus !

Le Directeur de Serpentard qui avait entamé un discret repli vers la sortie soupira et attrapa la tasse fumante que lui tendait l'infirmière. Elle ne le le laisserait pas sortir de son antre avant qu'il ai finit sa tasse.

Foutue Infirmière maternaliste !

.

.

.

Blabla de fin de chapitre :

BONNE ANNEE 2016 !

Oui, on est le trente-et-un et j'ai un peu d'avance… Mais normalement à cette heure ci, vous êtes encore en état pour lire le chapitre ;)

.

 **Merci à tous les revieweurs, anciens ou nouveaux !**

 **Les questions de la dernière fois sont toujours d'actualité ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas donné leur avis, vous pouvez encire le faire :)**

 **1 ) Est-ce que vous avez des préférences pour la Maison de Ginny Weasley ?**

 **2 ) Est-ce que le tournois des trois sorciers doit se faire avec trois écoles où avec plus ?**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux anonymes :**

Amista

Je ne compte pas m'arrêter :)

.

marie

Merci, toi aussi !


	31. Chapter 30 : Ceux qui s'évadent

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _Blablabla : paroles télépathiques entre les jumeaux et/ou pensées_

 _ **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**_

 ***/* Blablabla*/* langue des signes**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre** 31 – Ceux qui s'évadent

.

.

.

Rappel

Katrina : camarade de dortoir d'Hermione. Petite rousse qui a deux sœurs plus jeunes, une à Serdaigle, l'autre à Griffondore.

Su Li : Serdaigle, d'origine japonaise de la même année qu'Harry

Sally-Anne Perks : Poufsouffle Née de Moldus de la même année que les jumeaux.

.

.

.

\- Que s'est-il passé le 14 juillet 1476 ?

\- Burdock Muldoon, Ministre de la Magie tente pour la première fois de l'Histoire anglaise d'établir une classification des créatures magiques afin de déterminer ceux qui méritaient de bénéficier des droits garantis par la loi et qui avaient voix au chapitre dans l'organisation du monde magique.

\- Bien. On peut dire que ce fut une jolie catastrophe… A toi. Déclara Hermione en vérifiant sur ses notes.

\- Que peux-tu me dire sur le Polynectar ?

\- C'est une potion qui permet à un sorcier de prendre temporairement l'apparence d'un autre être humain. La potion est réservée aux métamorphoses humaines : un humain ne peut pas l'utiliser pour devenir un animal et un demi-géant ne peut pas l'utiliser pour devenir un humain. Ses effets peuvent durer de dix minutes à douze heures, en fonction des compétences du sorcier qui l'a préparé et sa préparation nécessite un mois.

\- Et les ingrédients ?

\- Tu veux la liste entière ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Ouais

\- Tortionnaire ! Dans un chaudron d'eau bouillante, on met 3 mesures de sisymbre et 2 bottes de polygonum avant de mélanger 3 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. On Laisse boullir 60 à 80 minutes après quoi on ajoute 4 sangsues dans le chaudron. Dans un mortier on…

\- Hey stop ! Pas la peine de faire toute la recette !

\- Faut savoir ! Rouspéta la Serdaigle. Bref, avant l'ajout de l'élément du corps de la personne dont on souhaite prendre l'apparence, la potion a un aspect de vase épaisse ou de boue. Et après son ajout, le liquide se met à siffler et à écumer. L'aspect final est variable, ainsi que son goût.

\- Exact.

\- Bon. Parle-moi du Sortilège Incassable.

\- C'est un enchantement qui permet, comme son nom l'indique de rendre un objet incassable. La formule est nusquam frangit et le mouvement de baguette est un huit allongé.

\- Vrai. Commenta la frisée

\- On passe aux Runes. Fehu.

\- Fehu est la première rune du Futhark et aussi le nom de la première famille de huit runes également appelée Fraujaz ou Freyr. Le nom de cette rune est fé en vieux norrois et signifie « bétail, richesse » répondit tranquillement la sœur des Potter.

\- Mouais.

\- Raido !

\- Raidō ou Rad est la cinquième rune du Futhark et de la famille de Fehu. Elle est précédée de Ansuz et suivie de Kaunan. Reið en vieux norrois. Elle signifie « chevauchée, voyage ».

\- Bien.

\- Astronomie. A quelle période de l'année peut-on voir la constellation de Cassiopée ?

Neville et Harry se cachèrent derrière l'étagère le visage assez blême. Neville jeta un autre coup d'œil furtifs aux deux cinquième années qui révisaient.

\- Ils font peur ! Murmura Neville l'air effrayé.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Sérieusement mec, on est en avril ! Et c'est les vacances de Pâques !

\- Je sais bien Neville. Mais c'est Hermione et Weasley numéro…

Harry compta sur ses doigts faisant pouffer le Griffondor.

-… trois !

\- Il s'appelle Percy. C'est avec lui et Olivier que ta sœur se dispute régulièrement depuis sa première année. Cela rends le fait qu'ils révisent ensemble encore plus effrayant et étrange. Chuchota Neville.

\- Je confirme… Mais d'un autre coté, c'est Hermione. C'est une tarée du travail. Je veux bien manger un de tes gâteaux si elle n'a pas toutes ses BUSES avec Optimal.

L'Héritier Longdubas sourit avant de serrer la main d'Harry, scellant leur paris. Tandis que le Griffondor quittait la bibliothèque avec un rire diabolique, le Survivant se dit qu'il avait certainement fait une erreur.

Soupirant le Poufsouffle se dirigea vers la sortie de l'antre de Mme Pince et se cogna violemment contre…

-Hagrid ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Je suis simplement venu jeter un coup d'oeil dit-il d'une voix pas très naturelle en soulevant Harry du sol. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pas encore entrain de préparer une nouvelle bêtise j'espère. Transformer les escaliers du hall en guimauve rose était une…

\- Hagrid ! Ce n'était pas moi !

\- Harry…

\- Les professeurs n'ont aucunes preuves et…

\- Je vous ai vu toi et ton frère lancer l'enchantement…

\- Et vous ne nous avez pas dénoncé ?

\- La tête de Rusard était trop drôle. Et vous n'avez fait de mal à personne.

\- Bref, non je ne suis pas à la recherche de nouvelles blagues car on a déjà prévu le coup pour la fin d'année… Je suis juste entrain de me renseigner pour un devoir d'Enchantement. Tous les professeurs nous assomme de travail, c'est terrible !

\- Comme si toi et ton frère aviez besoin de réviser ou même de travailler… ironisa Hagrid connaissant parfaitement l'aisance des Jumeaux Potter dans leurs études.

\- Et sinon… Pourquoi vous venez à la bibliothèque ?

\- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire ?

\- Nan.

\- Pire que ton père et ses amis … Passe me voir tout à l'heure, je t'expliquerai.

Harry salua le garde-chasse et se rua dans l'allée dès qu'Hagrid fut hors de vue. Le survivant observa rapidement les ouvrages sur les rayonnages avant de gémir. Norberta ! Il avait oublié Norberta ! Comment avait-il put oublier ce fichu dragon ? Ralala, Léo allait le tuer !

.

.

Harry gémit mentalement lorsque Su lui annonça clairement et fermement son intention de l'accompagner chez Hagrid. Le Survivant aimait bien la Serdaigle avec qui il avait fait connaissance durant l'épisode des Langues de décembre.

La jeune asiatique au teint cuivré aimait résoudre des énigmes et des mystères. Elle aimait savoir ce qui se passait dans le Chateau, non pas pour commérer mais simplement pour la Connaissance. Autant dire qu'elle était dangereuse pour les secrets des jumeaux. Mise à part cela, Su était d'une agréable compagnie. Elle ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, partiquait le kendo et savait manier le sarcasme avec style.

Harry lui fit signe de le suivre. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune raison fondée pour refuser sa compagnie. D'autant plus qu'il était déjà accompagné par Sally-Ann.

La petite blonde au visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs était une Poufsouffle d'origine moldue complètement mordue de cinéma. C'était elle avec l'aide du Comité des Fêtes qui avait organisé la diffusion de la trilogie Star Wars dans la salle commune des Jaunes et Noirs.

Sally faisait hurler de rire Harry avec ses commentaires décalés et son absence totale de tact. La Née de Moldus était un électron libre qui ne se soucier absolument pas de ce que pouvait penser le reste du monde de ses actions. Elle lui faisait un peu penser à Luna de part son coté décalé et à Mamie Rose de part son caractère « j'fais c'que j'veux ! ».

Le Potter regarda Sally sautiller devant Su et lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les filles l'accompagnaient lorsqu'il allait voir Hagrid. Mais aujourd'hui il aurait préféré qu'elles s'abstiennent.

Harry frappa lourdement contre la lourde porte de bois.

\- Hagrid, ouvrez, chez nous.

La tete hirsute du garde-chasse apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte avant de les laisser entrer.

A l'intérieur, il faisait une chaleur étouffante et bien que la température extérieure soit relativement estivale, un grand feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Hagrid tira sa bouilloire du feu et servit au Jumeaux de grands mugs de thé. Il proposa également des sandwichs à l'hermine aux premières années qui refusèrent poliment.

\- Hagrid, est-ce qu'on pourrait ouvrir les fenêtres ? Demanda la blondinette.

\- Impossible Sally, désolé.

Le garde-chasse tourna son regard vers les flammes. Le Survivant suivit son regard et gémit intérieurement. Il avait raison, Hagrid avait, encore une fois déniché un œuf de dragon !

\- Par Merlin, Hagrid, c'est quoi ca ? S'exclama Su qui avait elle aussi vu l'œuf.

\- Ca ? Demanda nerveusement Hagrid. C'est juste un…

\- Un Oeuf de Dragon ! Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? S'exclama Su.

L'élève d'origine japonaise s'accroupit devant l'âtre et observa attentivement le gros œuf noir.

\- Un œuf de dragon ? Mais ca doit coûter une blinde ! S'exclama Sally-Ann en rejoignant Su près du feu.

\- Je l'ai gagné répondit Hagrid. J'étais allé boire un ou deux verres à Pré-au-Lard et j'ai joué aux cartes contre un voyageur de passage. Pour tous vous dire, je crois qu'il n'étais pas mécontent de s'en débarrasser.

\- Logique ! L'élevage de dragon a été interdit par la Convention des Sorciers de 1709. Si on se fait chopper avec un œuf de dragon, on gagne un allée simple pour les geôles du Ministère voire pour Askaban ! S'exclama Su.

\- Et vous savez quoi faire une fois qu'il aura éclos ? Demanda Harry, connaissant, malheureusement déjà la réponse.

\- Oui, j'ai lu plein de choses la-dessus déclara Hagrid en retirant un gros livre de sous son oreiller.

J'ai trouvé ca à la bibliothèque. L'Élevage des dragons pour l'agrément ou le commerce. C'est un peu daté, mais tout y est. Il faut garder l'œuf au chaud pendant un certain temps qui est différent selon les espèces puis le mettre carrément au feu les dernières semaines car dans la nature leur mère leur crachent dessus à la fin de la maturation des œufs. Et quand le dragonnau est né, il faut lui donner du sang mélanger avec du cognac toute les demie-heures.

\- Dégueu marmonna Sally-Ann.

\- Regardez là, ils expliquent comment reconnaître les différentes espèces d'après la couleur et la rugosité de la coquille. Le mien c'est un Norvégien à crête. Une espèce rare ! S'exclama Hagrid, visiblement ravi.

OOO

\- Mais il est complètement taré ! Par le soutient-gorge en dentelle mauve de Serdaigle, sa cabane est en BOIS !

\- Je sais Su, je sais.

\- Elle risque de cramer ! Et même, un dragon est impossibles à dresser, c'est très dangereux. Même les Un no beara, qui sont particulièrement paisibles et tranquilles sont à éviter le plus possibles. Si vous voyez les brûlures que s'est faites un cousins de mon père avec des dragons sauvages au Japon !

-Il a des dragons sauvage en Angleterre ?

\- Ouais. Les Vert Gallois et les Noir des Hébrides. Répondit Harry. Les premiers vivent dans les hautes montagnes où une réserve a été établie pour sa protection et préfèrent se nourrir de moutons. Ils sont paisibles et évitent les humains même s'il y a eut un accident majeur en 1932 à Ilfracombe, une station balnéaire. Un Vert gallois facétieux fondit sur une plage bondée de Moldus en train de se dorer au soleil. Les seconds vivent comme leurs noms l'indiquent aux Hébrides et ils sont vachement plus agressif que les gallois, par exemple, cette espèce doit disposer d'un territoire de deux cent cinquante kilomètres carrés par individu pour vivre dans de bonnes conditions. Sans cela, ils ont tendance à s'entre-tuer.

\- Tu es bien documenté. Déclara Su, suspicieuse.

\- Le Choixpeau a hésité à me mettre à Serdaigle. Badina Harry.

Su haussa un sourcil.

\- Et la vrai raison ?

\- Hagrid a toujours voulu avoir un dragon. Il nous l'a dit à Léo et moi la première fois que nous l'avons rencontré. Je l'ai vu sortir du rayon de la bibli traitant des dragons il y a deux jours. Hors Hagrid ne va JAMAIS à la bibliothèque. J'en ai donc conclus qu'il y avait un truc pas net. Je me suis donc renseigné pour savoir quelle tuile allait me tomber sur la tête.

\- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fais ?! Hagrid a un putain d'œuf de reptile volant cracheur de feu dans sa cheminée, tu t'en doutais et tu n'a pas réagit avant ?!

\- Calme toi ! Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver maintenant. Le dragon n'est pas né. Et on ne peux pas déplacer un œuf qui a commencé à être chauffé. On tuerait l'embryon.

La serdaigle soupira avec découragement.

\- Donc on fait quoi ?

\- On attend et on profite de nos temps libres pour essayer de ramener Hagrid à la raison déclara Sally-Ann avec un rien de fatalisme. Dites, vous pensez que ca m'irait bien les cheveux bleus ?

.

.

.

Un matin au petit déjeuner, Hedwige, la chouette des jumeaux se posa avec délicatesse devant Harry, un message dans le bec. Le Poufsouffle le récupéra et donna des bouts de lard à la chouette.

La chouette s'envola et vint ensuite saluer son deuxième petit maître à la table des Serpentards.

Léo, pas très réveillé, caressa le bel animal blanc tout en grignotant une tartine de confiture d'orange. Pourquoi donc son frère recevait-il du courrier ? Et surtout qui pouvait envoyer Hedwidge ?

Déterminé à en savoir plus, le Serpentard quitta sa table pour aller s'avachir sur celle des Jaunes et Noirs. Il avait besoin de caféine ! Pourquoi les elfes refusaient-ils d'en donner à des enfants de onze ans et demis ? Tortionnaires !

\- L'est d'qui ta lettre ?

 ***/* Léo tu m'écrase. */*** rala Harry après avoir repoussé son frère ainé qui s'était vautré sur le Survivant. ***/* C'est Hagrid. */***

 ***/* Comment va-t-il ? */*** questionna l'Héritier.

 ***/*Bien. Il y a un œuf de dragon dans sa cheminée. Il va éclore aujourd'hui. Hagrid est ravi. */***

 ***/* J'ai du mal comprendre… Un dragon ? */***

Devant la mine absolument désespérée de son frère, Léo ne put que se rendre à l'évidence, il avait bien comprit. Hagrid avait un œuf de dragon dans sa cheminée. Et l'oeuf allait éclore.

 ***/* Mais qu'ai-j** **e** **donc fait pour mériter cela ?! */*** demanda Léo avant de soupirer longuement. ***/*** **Qui d'autre est au courant ?*/***

 ***/* Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que… */***

 ***/* Potter, ne joue pas à ca avec moi.** Coupa Léo **. Je te connais mieux que quiconque. Et tu es incapable de ne pas embarquer d'innocentes personnes dans les catastrophes qui te tombent sur la tronche. Donc qui ? */***

 ***/* Sally-Ann et Su sont au courant. */***

Léo adressa son regard spécial « Je te l'avais bien dit » à Harry avant de se lever de table.

 ***/* Préviens les filles, on va chez Hagrid.*/***

oOo

Léo observa l'intérieur de la maison d'Hagrid avec curiosité. La demeure ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Des jambons et des faisans étaient suspendus au plafond, et une bouilloire en cuivre était posée sur le feu. Un coin de la pièce était occupé par un lit massif recouvert d'une courtepointe en patchwork.

Les quatre premières années s'assirent autour de la table regardant l'œuf tremblotant sur la table. Il y avait de profondes crevasses dans la coquille et Léo vit quelque chose qui remuait à l'intérieur avec de drôles de bruits, comme un claquement.

Ils retenaient tous leur souffle, attendant la venue au monde du dragonnau. L'œuf tremblait de plus en plus fort, produisant des craquement de plus en plus audibles.

Sally-Ann bondit sur son tabouret lorsque la coquille explosa violemment, laissant voir un bébé dragon couvert de fluide inconnu. Y avait-il du liquide amniotique dans les œufs de dragon ?

\- On dirait un vieux parapluie pourri marmonna Sally-Ann.

Léo ne dit rien mais approuva mentalement. Entre son long corps tout grêle, son long museau aux grandes narines et ses énormes ailes couvertes de grosses plaques écailleuses, il n'était pas gâté par la nature.

Le dragonnau qui n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux se déplaça maladroitement entre les éclats de coquille. , des cornes naissantes et

\- Il est magnifique murmura Hagrid.

Le bébé sur la table éternua et de petites étincelles jaillirent de son museau faisant reculer prudemment Su et Harry. Le reptile couina avant de tenter de se frotter le museau avec ses petites pattes déjà pourvues de griffes aussi longues et acérées que celles de Pattenrond.

Le dragon s'emmêla les pattes dans son mouvement, tombant sur la table. Hagrid se redressa, inquiet qu'il se soit fait mal. Tandis que le garde-chasse tendait la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pattes, le saurien ouvrit ses gros yeux oranges et globuleux.

 _ **~ Mama ! ~**_

oOo

 _-Léo ?_

Le silence seul répondit à Harry. Le Survivant grimaça. Ça s'annonçait mauvais.

Léo était dans un état plus ou moins catatonique depuis leur visite chez Hagrid. Après l'annonce fracassante du bébé dragon, Hagrid avait tendu la main pour le caresser. Norbert, car encore une fois, le garde-chasse avait nommé le saurien Norbert, avait claqué des mâchoires en montrant ses dents, ce qui avait enthousiasmé son nouveau maître.

« Le brave petit, il a reconnu sa maman. » avait gazouillé Hagrid, tandis que Léo blêmissait et qu'Harry se mordait les joues pour ne rien dire.

Le Survivant avait donné le top départ lorsque le garde-chasse avait commencé à vouloir nourrir Norbert. Le Poufsouffle avait du traîner dehors son frère qui était trop choqué pour réagir. Les filles, elles, étaient restées pour tenter de raisonner Hagrid sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait PAS garder un dragon chez lui.

 _-Léo ?_

Harry s'avança à taton dans les ténèbres de leur pièce mentale. Son frère refusait de lui parler et tentait de le décourager de venir. Mais le Survivant ne comptait pas abandonner. Il fallait qu'ils parlent !

 _\- Léo ? T'es où ?_

 _-_ _Tu m'veux quoi Potter…_ marmonna une voix dans le noir.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Sa foutue tête de mule de frérot était dans le coin ! Sa main finit par rencontrer le dossier du canapé. Sans le lâcher, Harry en fit le tour et s'assit aux cotés de Léo.

 _\- Tu peux rallumer la lumière s'il te plaît ?_

 _\- Pas envie._

Le Poufsouffle ne commenta pas la réponse de son frère, même s'il trouvait la réaction du Serpentard assez puérile. Il s'avachit un peu plus sur le canapé avant de tendre le bras en direction de son frère. Harry attrapa Léo par l'épaule avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

 _\- Pourquoi tu as fuis lorsque nous sommes rentré de chez Hagri_ d questionna le cadet.

Un vague marmonnement incompréhensible lui répondit.

 _\- Tu sais, c'est pas la mort_ _d'être_ _parent. Et puis tu l'a déjà été si j'ai tout compris_ commenta Harry en faisant glisser des doigts dans les mèches de son aîné.

 _-_ _C'est pas ca le problème !_ coupa sèchement Léo en se redressant.

Le serpentard quitta les bras de son frère et alluma une petite lumière.

 _\- C'est quoi alors ?_ Demanda Harry.

 _\- C'est… c'est… compliqué. Le dragon m'a parlé._

 _\- Oui, j'ai entendu cela « Mama »_ se moqua gentiment le Poufsouffle.

Léo fusilla son frère du regard avant de poursuivre.

 _\- Il a touché le fond de mon âme triple buse ! Il m'a parlé mentalement. Enfin… non. Pas parlé. J'ai… j'ai ressenti ses émotions. La peur et l'angoisse mais également l'impatience de découvrir son nid, le désagrément du froid qui lui mordait la peau, la joie de pouvoir bouger et l'amour. Une putain de vague d'amour et d'admiration filiale digne de celle que j'ai ressentit lorsque le médicomage m'a mis Scorpius dans les bras pour la première fois. Sauf que c'était les émotions de Norbert… Tu sais que c'est une femelle en réalité ?_

 _\- Oui, Charlie me l'a dit…_ déclara Harry surpris par les révélations de Léo. _Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? A propos de Norbert...a ?_

 _\- J'en sais rien. A ton avis pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ca ?_

 _\- Parce que ta virilité a été bafoué par un bébé dragon qui t'a appelé « Mama » ?_ proposa Harry.

 _\- Couillon._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime_. Sourit Harry de toutes ses dents avant de se prendre un coussin dans la tete de la part de Léo.

 _\- Il faut que Norberta quitte Poudlard. Elle ne peut et ne doit pas grandir parmi les hommes. C'est une dragonne, une maîtresse des cieux et des flammes…_

Harry acquiesça mollement. Il était tout à fait d'accord avec son frère sur le fait que le dragon devait absolument quitter l'École. Mais cela allait être compliqué. Et Il fallait encore convaincre Hagrid… Galère.

 _\- La dernière fois, on avait confié Norberta à Charlie, le frère de Ron, dont le métier est justement d'étudier les dragons. Sauf que là, je ne suis pas super proche de Ron… Je sais pas comment faire…_

 _\- Hermione connaît un Weasley_ déclara Léo.

 _\- Hein ? Percy ? Ils passent leurs temps à se taper dessus !_

 _\- Mais non Harry ! Ils ont réussit à faire une trêve ! C'est même toi qui me l'a dit. Ils révisaient ensemble à la Bibliothèque !_

 _-_ _Mais bien sur !_ S'exclama le Survivant en frappant son poing dans sa paume. _On demande à Hermione de demander à Percy de demander à Charlie de récupérer Norberta ! Ça va être simple encore cette histoire_ marmonna Harry sous les rires de Léo.

.

.

Percy regarda sa montre avec un rien d'angoisse. Il était onze heure trente et le préfet de Griffondor faisait sa ronde. Le rouquin déverrouilla silencieusement les portes principales avant de se diriger vers les sous-sols. L'équipe Alpha avait dix minutes pour passer, après quoi Penny refermerait les portes.

Tout en descendant les escaliers, le Griffondor se redemanda comment par Merlin il en été venu à faire ça.

Ca avait commencé avec la venue de Granger et des Potters à la table de la Bibliothèque où il révisait. La Serdaigle lui avait alors raconté une histoire à dormir debout avec un dragon, des rats, des premières années et Hagrid. Percy avait commencé par penser que c'était encore une nouvelle invention de la fratrie destinée à lui pourrir la vie. Mais lorsqu'Harry avait juré sur sa magie que c'était la vérité, Percy avait bien été obligé de les croire.

Hagrid avait un PUTAIN de DRAGON dans sa cabane en BOIS ! Et le saurien avoisinait déjà les cinquante centimètres de haut alors qu'il était né depuis une dizaine de jours.

Percy s'était précipité à la volière pour contacter son frère. Les Potters lui avaient gentiment proposer d'utiliser Hedwidge pour porter la lettre. Le Prefet n'avait pas pensé en premier lieu à prévenir le Directeur.

Lorsqu'il y avait songé, Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'il valait mieux que le Directeur ne soit pas au courant. En soit, Dumbledore ne serait pas un problème, mais le Conseil d'administration, surtout avec Lucius Malfoy à sa tête, si. Si le Directeur était prévenu, les Conseillers le seraient également et ils voudraient chasser Hagrid de Poudlard voire même l'envoyer à Azkaban.

Percy avait fini par se ranger à l'avis de Granger. Mais il avait quand même pas mal rouspété. La lettre de Charlie était arrivée en début de semaine. Des amis à lui passeraient le vendredi à minuit pour récupérer Norbert. Norbert franchement ! Qui était suffisamment taré pour nommer un dragon ?! Mauvaise question. Il connaissait deux tarés qui le faisaient. Hagrid et Charlie.

Percy soupira. Entre Fred et George et cette fichue histoire, il allait avoir des cheveux blancs avant ses vingts ans !

oOo

Marcus jura à voix basse lorsque son gros orteil cogna contre la boite. Deux « chut ! » lui répondirent. Le cinquième année leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre sa pénible marche.

Le Capitaine de Quidditch de Serpentard avait été embauché par sa petite amie pour aider les jumeaux à faire s'évader un dragon de Poudlard. Normal.

C'est pourquoi le grand brun était entrain de porter une saleté de caisse super lourde dans les couloirs de l'École à quasiment minuit. Avec Harry et Léo Potter, il était allé chercher le dragon nommé Norbert chez Hagrid.

La bestiole qui atteignait bien un mètre de long désormais avait mordu son « maître » sous les yeux effaré du cinquième année. Mais le garde-chasse avait juste dit que Norbert s'amusait ! Et le grand barbu avait donné un ours en peluche au monstre écailleux pour éviter qu'il s'ennuie…

Hagrid était taré. Et sans aucune conscience du danger.

Le trio avait ensuit prit le chemin du château. Hermione avait tout prévu pour qu'ils ne soient pas embêter pendant qu'ils rejoignaient la Tour d'Astronomie. Entre le poids du colis et les brusques mouvements de la caisse lorsque Norbert s'agitait pour essayer de s'échapper ils galéraient déjà pas mal. Marcus n'osait pas imaginé s'ils avaient en plus dut gérer les profs/préfets/concierge pour éviter de se faire choper… L'horreur !

oOo

Voyant le signal lumineux au bout du couloir Katrina s'élança silencieusement dans la pièce. La Serdaigle attacha la corde une colonne avant de lancer un sort de glu par-dessus le nœud. On était jamais trop prudent.

Elle lança un bref lumos bleu, prévenant l'équipe Béta que le filet était accroché. Un flash rouge lui répondit. Tous les sortilèges n'avaient été encore placés.

\- Grouille, Colin. Siffla la cinquième année entre ses dents avant d'envoyer un flash blanc vers l'extrémité du couloir.

La petite Su sortit des ombres et se rapprocha de sa grande-marraine qui lui sourit. La jeune asiatique s'était greffée à l'opération en cours de route, mais Katrina été heureuse qu'elle soit là pour l'aider.

\- C'est onze heures quarante. L'équipe Alpha va arriver. murmura Su.

\- Je sais. Il ne reste que les sorts à jeter et... C'est bon. Déclara Katrina en voyant le flash bleu de l'autre coté de la cage d'escaliers.

oOo

-Va te mettre en place Sally chuchota Colin.

La première année hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres du couloir. Le Poufsouffle de cinquième année retint un gloussement nerveux. Il était entrain d'accomplir la pire connerie de toute sa scolarité, il en mettrai sa main à couper !

Putain de bordel de merde ! Lorsqu'Hermione lui avait demandé son aide pour une opération exceptionnelle, il ne s'attendait pas à aider à faire s'échapper un dragon !

Il avait évidement accepté. La difficulté ne l'avait jamais rebuté et il ne laisserait jamais tomber sa meilleure amie. Sauf quand elle roucoulait avec son meilleur ami. Tenir la chandelle entre Hermione et Marcus ne l'attirait que très moyennement…

Bref. Le dragon. Hagrid avait un dragon chez lui et les jumeaux aidés de Marcus devaient amener le dragon au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Facile à dire, compliqué à faire. Entre ces maudits escaliers, les rondes des préfets, de Rusard et des profs, l'opération promettait d'être chaud patate.

Mione avait eut alors l'excellente idée d'une diversion. D'une grosse diversion. Si grosse qu'elle ne pouvait pas la faire seule. Colin avait été embarqué dans l'histoire de même que Marcus et Percy, même si ce dernier n'avait fait au départ qu'envoyer une lettre.

Là-dessus, Sally-Ann et Su, deux premières années avaient voulu participer. Apparemment elles avaient assisté à la naissance de Norbert et voulaient aider à son évasion. Hermione les avaient rajouté au plan. Puis il y avait eut Katrina et Pénélope. Comment les deux camarades de dortoir d'Hermione avaient su pour toute cette histoire, Colin l'ignorait. Ce qu'il savait en revanche c'est que le trio des filles de Serdaigles leur avaient pondus un plan qui allait casser la baraque.

Littéralement…

Colin soupira et s'approcha des barrières entourant le vide de la cage des escalier mouvants. Il avait réussit à bloquer ces derniers dans des positions précises pour une courte durée. Mais ses runes étaient entrain de se faire adsorber par la magie antique du château et les escaliers retrouveraient leur mobilité d'ici moins d'une demie heure.

Le Poufsouffle vit trois flash bleus venant les trois autres coins de la cage d'escalier . Il respira profondément, jeta un œil à sa montre et lança un bref lumos violet annonçant à l'équipe epsilon que le plan pouvait débuter.

oOo

Pénéloppe Deauclair était une jeune fille d'une grande intelligence qui aimait penser qu'elle savait éviter les ennuis. Il fallait croire qu'elle se trompait. Sinon elle ne serait pas entrain de faire ce qu'elle faisait.

La grande blonde leva la tête vers le vide au-dessus d'elle. La cage d'escaliers était vide ! Tous les escaliers, sauf celui qui menait au troisième étage de l'aile Est, étaient rangés le long des murs, laissant une grande zone de vide.

Levant sa baguette, la préfète lança un bref lumos vert. Son sort fut suivit par trois bleu puis un violet. Les choses sérieuses commençaient.

oOo

Hermione déglutit en voyant le lumos violet de Colin. Elle baissa son regard vers sa montre dont les aiguilles luisaient faiblement dans le noir. Minuit moins vingt. Ses frères et Marcus devaient déjà être dans le château.

D'après le planning et le plan fourni par Weasley, il y avait trois profs en vadrouille et quatre préfets dont lui et Pénélope. Soit cinq gêneurs. Et le parcourt de deux d'entre eux empiétait sur celui de l'équipe alpha… Sauf si les gêneurs étaient attirés de l'autre coté du château.

La capitaine de basket dégluti avant d'allumer les mèches. Qui aurait pu croire que les sorciers connaissaient les bombes ? Et surtout que les recettes des potions explosives étaient en libre accès à la bibliothèque ?

Hermione observa les étincelles rougeâtres courir le long de la mèche jusqu'à rejoindre les potions sagement alignées contre le mur.

L'explosion rendue silencieuse par les runes gravées dans le mur fit voler ce dernier en éclat. La Serdaigle sauta sur ses pieds, esquivant plusieurs morceaux coupant de roche. Elle se pétrifia en entendant les grognements du cerbère. Elle leva sa baguette allumée en direction de la poussière qui retombait lentement.

Hermione vit trois paires d'œil refléter la lueur de sa baguette puis trois gueules écumantes de rage apparaître. C'est déconnectée de la réalité que la frisée s'entendit interpeller le monstre qui fit un pas dans sa direction.

La Serdaigle détalla dans le couloir en hurlant. Elle entendait les aboiements furieux de la créature sur ses talons et le bruit sinistre de ses griffes raclant les dalles du sol. Hermione slaloma entre les divers objets poussiéreux entreposés dans l'aile Est avant de débouler sur la plate-forme de la Cage. Sans même ralentir, elle sauta. Son pied se percuta le sommet de la barrière, la propulsant à toute vitesse au centre de la cage d'escalier. Dans le vide.

Les mains plaquées sur les yeux, les dents serrées afin d'éviter de hurler, Hermione tomba. L'air sifflait autour d'elle. Elle allait mourir !

oOo

C'est avec effroi que Katrina vit sa cothurne plonger dans le vide.

C'est avec honneur qu'elle vit un énorme cerbère débouler à la suite d'Hermione et aboyer comme un furieux.

C'est avec soulagement qu'elle vit la frisée rebondir sur le filet que les équipes Delta et Béta avaient fixé dans la cage d'escalier. Katrina, voyant le flash vert qui annonçait qu'Hermione avait quitté le filet, coupa la corde qui fixait le filet. Elle fit ensuite disparaître la corde enroulée autour de la colonne d'un rapide sort avant de courir en direction de l'angle ou était Su.

Katrina entendit un hurlement résonner dans la cage d'escalier. Elle rejoignit Su, qui finissait de détacher le reste de corde enroulé autour de sa colonne.

\- J'ai pas réussit, ça a pas marché, j'ai…

\- C'est pas grave Su ! Calme toi. Tu as coupé la corde ?

Un hochement affirmatif répondit à la cinquième année.

\- Bien.

Le reste de corde disparut sous le geste de baguette de l'ainée. Katrina attrapa la main de la petite asiatique et parti en courant vers la Tour de Serdaigle, sans lâcher la main de sa petite-filleule. Maintenant c'était chacun pour sa peau et rendez-vous au dortoir.

oOo

Sally regarda le cerbère qui aboyait comme un fou deux étage au dessus d'elle, s'engouffrer dans les escaliers. Le chien allait alerter tous le château avec ses cris. Le petit cinquième année avec qui elle faisait équipe, Colin Crivet, le Président du Comité des Fêtes lui fit signe de le suivre.

La Née de moldus ne se posa pas de question et lui emboîta le pas dans des couloirs tortueux qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas.

\- On est où ?

\- Dans le Passage d'Ombre. C'est le réseau de couloirs cachés de l'aile Est qui est construit en parallèle au réseau « officiel ». A droite ! On va s'en servir pour rejoindre la salle commune sans croiser ni profs, ni cerbère. Lui expliqua Colin sans ralentir sa course.

\- Les profs vont réussir à le capturer ?

\- Oui ! Et de toute facon, le chien est confiné dans une zone magique où aucuns élèves ne peut entrer.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible ! S'exclama Sally-Ann en dévalant des escaliers à la suite du petit blond.

\- Si ! C'est juste super complexe. Mais on a trois Serdaigles dans le coups, rien est impossible !

\- Quatre, y a Su aussi !

\- Si tu veux.

Le duo s'arrêta devant une porte. Colin s'entrouvrit légèrement et jeta un œil dehors.

\- La voie est libre. On va arriver dans le Hall. Tu sors et tu cours droit à la Salle Commune. Moi je vais refermer le passage. Ok ?

Sally-Ann acquiesça frénétiquement avant de se préparer à sprinter. Le cinquième année donna le top départ et la jeunette partit en courant en essayant de ne pas trop faire claquer ses semelles sur le sol.

oOo

Léo inspira profondément. Ils avaient enfin atteins la tour d'Astronomie. Le Serpentard vit du coin de l'œil son frère qui vérifiait que Norberta n'avait pas endommager sa caisse et Marcus qui s'étirait. Le trio avait traversé le Château sans croiser personne. La diversion de leur sœur avait fonctionné à merveille ! Et avait du affoler les profs…

Libérer Touffu !

Hermione était dangereuse comme fille.

Par Merlin, Morgane et Salazard réunis, qu'il était fier d'être son frère !

Un signe de Marcus lui fit lever la tête. Un quatuor de balais s'approchait dans la nuit. C'était les amis de Weasley. Ceux-ci plongèrent vers la Tour d'Astronomie et se posèrent à coté du trio.

Il y avait un petit brun et un grand baraqué aux cheveux noirs qui devaient étre frères vu comme ils se ressemblaient et qui avaient tous deux un ovale argenté tatoué dans la paume de la main, un homme aux iris violacés et aux cheveux d'un blond argenté et un gringalet qui avait une prothèse à la place de la jambe gauche.

Ils se présentèrent et Léo se maudit pour n'avoir pas pris sa plume à Papote. Bah, il demanderai à Harry de lui raconter plus tard…

Les amis de Weasley avaient fabriqué un harnais pour transporter la boite de Norberta. Tandis qu'ils l'attachaient aux balais, Léo s'accroupit devant la caisse.

 _ **~ Au revoir Norberta ~**_ siffla tout doucement le Serpentard sans que quiconque d'autre que la dragonne l'entende.

Les trois élèves regardèrent l'étrange convois disparaître dans la nuit noire. L'Héritier se demanda s'ils avaient pris la bonne décision. Le bébé dragon qui l'avait choisi comme « maman » allait se retrouver tout seul, sans aucune des personnes qu'il connaissait… Mais Norberta serait avec les siens…

.

.

 **Blabla de fin de chapitre :**

 **Désolée pour le retard.**

 **Des cookies à ceux qui trouvent qui sont les dragonniers !**

 **Pour ceux qui trouveraient que la diversion est un peu grosse et que tout se passe un peu trop bien, rassurez vous les actions de la nuit de nos chères têtes blondes ne resteront pas sans conséquences… Mouhahaha !**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux anonymes :**

Camille chapter 30 . Jan 9

D'une traite ! Whaou, t'as du courage ! Ravie de voir que tu aimes !

Je notes tes avis pour Ginny et le tournois :)  
Je suis un chien dans un jeu de quille, j'adore tout bouleverser et Hermione fut ma seconde victime après Pétunia !

Draconis Malfoy prendra vraiment de l'importance dans le tome trois mais il va faire une jolie apparition pour la fin du tome 1 :)

.

Magicalien chapter 30 . Jan 1

Pour Blaise, je me suis effectivement plantée… Par contre pour Draco/Drago, l'un est en francais, l'autre en anglais et je ne sais plus lequel est lequel… Comme je trouve Draco plus classe que Drago, j'utilise le premier !

Pour le tournois, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, mais je note ton avis et ton idée :)

.

Nezumibook chapter 30 . Jan 1

Ravie de voir que les lecteurs apprécient les références et autres caméos !  
J'adore Kriss de Valnor. Cette nana a un cran impossible et c'est une super héroine (ou anti héroine selon le point de vue!) !

.

Guest chapter 30 . Dec 31, 2015

De rien !


	32. Chapter 31 : Ceux qui se reposent

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _ **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**_

 ***/* Blablabla*/* langue des signes**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 31 : Ceux qui se reposent**

 **.**

Le soleil levant peignait le ciel de feu et de sang. Les quelques rares nuages cotonneux se teintaient de rose et d'or dans la lumière féerique. La naissance d'un jour était un spectacle étonnamment beau. Et paisible.

Le Directeur de Poudlard, lui n'était pas apaisé. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit. Trop de choses inquiétantes.

La principale de ses inquiétudes concernait la Pierre. Quelqu'un avait tenté de la voler. Albus Dumbledore n'était pas stupide pour croire que personne ne tenterait de la dérober, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que le voleur irait jusqu'à mettre la sécurité des enfants de Poudlard en danger en libérant le Cerbère.

Les professeurs, alertés par le cri de Miss Deauclair qui avait vu le chien dans les escaliers étaient partis à la poursuite de Touffu tandis que la Préfète venait le prévenir lui.

Merlin merci, Minerva, Sinistra et Filius avaient réussit à endormir Touffu avant que celui-ci blesse un élève en vadrouille. Albus s'était ensuite précipité dans l'Aile Est laissant le cerbère endormi sous la garde des professeurs.

Les professeurs étaient rapidement arrivés dans la Salle du Miroir. Albus avait alors constaté avec soulagement que la poche dimensionnelle qu'il avait fixé dans le Miroir était encore pleine. L'enchantement complexe qu'il avait lancé en début d'année était prévu pour se déliter si la poche était vidée. Comme le sort était encore actif, la Pierre était là.

De retour dans la pièce de Touffu, le Directeur avait retrouvé une grande partie de son équipe professorale. Severus était penché sur le sol, observant des traces de liquides violet à l'odeur de pain d'épice, Iréna Sowelo étudiait un pan du mur encore debout, Silvanus Brûlopot soignait les blessures de Touffu, Pomodora, Filius et Minerva observaient les débris du mur avec consternation.

Albus apprit que le voleur avait utilisé des potions explosives pour tout faire sauter et que le mur avait été caffis de runes afin que toute cette histoire se fasse en silence.

\- Filius, avez vous sentis quelque chose ?

Le minuscule professeur soupira en secouant la tête. Il avait bien senti quelques traces d'anciens sortilèges dans la cage d'escalier mais pas plus que dans les autres parties du Château. De toute façon, que ce n'étaient que des sortilèges basiques comme des Lumos, des Jambencottons ou des assourdios. Rien d'exploitable.

\- Minerva ?

Ce fut au tour de l'Animagus de dire non de la tête. Minerva avait la capacité rare et étonnante de voir les auras. Ces dernières avaient tendance à persister légèrement après le passage d'une personne.

Le problème actuel, outre le fait que la « scène de crime » soit complètement polluée par les auras des professeurs était que l'aura de Poudlard, surtout en étant aussi proche du condensé d'enchantements des escaliers mouvants, noyait tout le reste.

\- Donc nous n'avons rien pour retrouver ceux qui ont fait cela. conclut sobrement Severus.

Et effectivement le Directeur n'avait rien lui permettant de savoir qui avait tenté de voler la Pierre. C'était ce problème épineux qui l'avait tenu éveillé le reste de la nuit.

Dumbledore savait que Tom n'était pas mort. Malgré tous ce qu'avait clamé la Gazette, Voldemort n'était pas mort. Un bébé ne pouvait pas vaporiser un Mage Noir, surtout un sorcier de la trempe de Jédusort. Harry Potter avait réussit, Merlin savait comment à stopper momentanément Tom, mais Albus restait intimement persuadé que ce dernier n'avait pas joué sa dernière carte et qu'il rodait encore sur Terre.

Et Dumbledore était persuadé que soit Tom soit le sorcier tueur de licornes dont Hagrid et Severus lui avaient parlé recherchaient la Pierre. A moins que Tom soit ce sorcier. Et dans ce cas là, la situation était encore pire que ce qu'avait imaginé Albus…

Dans tous les cas, il fallait garder la Pierre en sécurité jusqu'à ce que Nicolas ai fini de rénover les protections de son Manoir. Il allait falloir redoubler de vigilance !

.

.

.

 _ **~ Natrix ? ~**_

 _ **~ Oui ? ~**_

 _ **~ Tu te souviens de la pierre à l'odeur de sang que l'on t'as donné il y a un moment ? ~**_

La couleuvre acquiesça se souvenant parfaitement du cailloux que ses petits maîtres lui avaient donné peu après la Réunion avec les autres membres de la couvée.

 _ **~ Tu l'as mise où ? ~**_

 _ **~ Je l'ai cachée, comme vous m'avez dit. Luolé m'a aidée à le faire. ~**_

 __ _ **Parfait !**_ __s'exclama Harry en frappant dans ses mains.

 __ _ **Dis, tu pourrais nous donner du venin ? Et demander à Luolé de nous en donner aussi ?**_ __demanda Léo après avoir jeter un regard consterné à son frère.

 _ **~ Pourquoi veux-tu de venin petit d'homme ? ~**_

 _ **~ On t'a parlé de l'histoire de Poudlard avec ses quatre maisons. Et bien, on a besoin de venins pour solidifier les protections de l'une des Maisons. La Maison de Salazard Serpentard, le Parle-Serpent. ~**_

 _ **~ Ah… Je lui demanderai. ~**_ siffla la couleuvre avant de se rendormir.

.

.

.

Harry s'assit sur les créneaux de la Tour de Serdaigle avec délectation. Cette fichue tour était super dure à escalader, mais la vue qu'on avais de la-haut valait bien tous les efforts nécessaire pour y arriver.

\- On fatigue Potter ?

\- Tais-toi et laisse moi me rassasier de cette beauté paisible tranquillement Jeremy !

Le Serdaigle de quatrième année éclata de rire avait de s'allonger sur le créneau, le regard levé vers le ciel. C'était Jeremy Stretton qui avait proposé aux grimpeurs de faire le circuit de la Tour de Serdaigle. Seuls Harry, Marietta, David et Chloé avaient suivi le Bleu et Bronze. Les autres préféraient réviser leurs examens.

Harry songea que les absents devaient regretter de ne pas être venus, vu le temps magnifique de ce samedi de mai. Le Poufsouffle se mit debout sur les créneaux, projetant son regard dans le lointain. Il voyait les serres, le terrain de quidditch, le Lac Noir, la maison d'Hagrid à la lisière de la Foret Interdite et plus loin encore, les montagnes. Tout était si calme et serein.

Près du lac, il pouvait entrevoir des élèves allongés dans l'herbe ou entrain de se tremper les pieds. Une équipe s'entraînait dans le stade, d'autres aidaient Mme Chourave à sortir des plantes hors des Serres ou bien faisait une partie de foot.

Le Survivant sourit devant toute cette innocente tranquille. C'était comme cela que toutes ses années d'école auraient dut s'écouler. Il n'aurait dut avoir uniquement à stresser pour ses examens et non pas parce qu'il devait affronter Voldychou et sauver le monde. Il aurait dut rire, draguer, faire le mur à Pré-au-Lard, se prendre des cuites, aller danser, vivre tout simplement et non pas survivre.

\- On redescend les p'tits gars ? Demanda Jérémy toujours installé sur le dos pour regarder les quelques cotons blancs qui se promenaient dans l'immensité bleue.

\- Attends, je prends un panorama et ensuite on y va déclara Harry en sortant l'appareil photo de Colin du sac de perle d'Hermione.

.

.

.

Severus observa le petit flacon que venait de lui tendre Léo avec un grand sourire. C'était le dernier ingrédient de la potion, celui qu'il fallait mélanger au dernier moment à la potion avant de retracer les Runes en Fourchelange et prononcer l'enchantement.

Du venin de serpent. Severus avait toujours connu l'étonnante capacité des potters pour la langues des Reptiles. Il avait été mal à l'aise en l'apprenant. Cela faisait remonter de nombreux mauvais souvenirs de ses confrontations avec Lord Voldemort. Mais il avait fini par s'y habituer. Il faut dire que voir Harry se faire ratatiner aux échecs par une couleuvre était assez drôle.

Et puis ca vous cassait un mythe.

Le Potionniste entraîna le fils de Lily vers son laboratoire personnel. Un chaudron en cuivre était suspendu dans un coin. Léo s'en approcha et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

 ***/* Elle doit encore reposer une dizaine de jours*/***

 ***/* Bien. On s'occupera donc des protections juste après les examens. Il y a une Lune Noire dans treize jours. On le fera à ce moment là, comme ça les protections seront renforcées par la phase de la Lune.*/*** déclara Léo sans lâcher des yeux le liquide bleu translucide qui attendait dans le récipient de cuivre.

.

.

.

Greg regarda la Carte du Maraudeur avec attention. Depuis la vacances de Pâques, les professeurs étaient bien plus nombreux à patrouiller dans les couloirs et bien plus nerveux. Les Jumeaux avaient bien plus de mal à les éviter qu'auparavant. Heureusement qu'ils avaient la magnifique, formidable, génialissime carte des Maraudeurs !

Les mecs ou les nanas, Fred et George ne donnaient pas dans le sexisme, qui avaient créé ce bijoux étaient de purs génies. George jeta un œil par dessus l'épaule de son frère. Il y avait Dumbledore qui faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, Rusard qui patrouillait au quatrième étage, les jumeaux Potter qui zonaient près de la Bibliothèque, Peeve qui rodait vers la salle de métamorphoses, Mme Sinistra qui rejoignait visiblement ses appartements… Mais personne dans les cachots. Le couloir jusqu'aux cuisines était libre.

Les deux Weasley de troisième année s'élancèrent dans les ombres. Ils chatouillèrent la poire et entrèrent dans l'antre des Elfes de Maison. Les petits êtres qui ne s'étaient pas encore couchés les accueillirent avec de grandes exclamations de joie.

Au moins une chose qui ne changeait pas !

.

.

.

Hermione tâtonna dans le noir à la recherche de la porte de la Salle de Bain. Elle était toujours la première à se lever et à se laver. Penny venait ensuite et Katrina bien plus tard lorsque ses amies parvenaient enfin à la tirer hors de son lit.

La Serdaigle aux cheveux broussailleux repoussa la porte derrière elle et alluma la lumière. Elle s'arrosa le visage d'eau froide afin de finir de se réveiller. Au moment où, en se relevant, Hermione croisa son reflet dans le miroir, elle se figea.

Son reflet la regarda absolument incrédule. La Granger se retourna, vérifia le globe enchanté qui diffusait une forte lumière blanche dans la pièce. Il était bien réglé pourtant.

Hermione se retourna vers le miroir, désormais assurée que la lumière ne lui jouait pas des tours. Ses cheveux et ses sourcils avaient bel et bien viré au cyan fluo dans la nuit.

D'accord. Mais encore.

La Serdaigle souffla diverses menaces à voix basse. Ces cornichons avaient recommencé leur bêtises. Comme si transformer les escaliers en guimauve ou remplir la grande salle de ballons de baudruche juste avant la distribution du courrier ne leur suffisait pas ! Par Murphy, qu'ils étaient exaspérant !

oOo

\- Aaaahhh !

Fred sursauta dans son lit en entendant le hurlement retentir dans leur dortoir.

\- Qu'est qui s'passe s'alarma George en se redressant dans son lit, les yeux grand écarquillés.

Fred se leva et rejoint l'origine du cri, la salle de bain. Il poussa la porte et découvrit Lee, encore en pyjama qui était statufié, la bouche encore grande ouverte devant le miroir.

\- Ca va mec ?

Pour toute réponse, Lee se tourna vers Fred et lui pointa ses cheveux. Le Weasley ouvrit grand les yeux, se les frotta afin d'être certain de ne pas être victime d'une hallucination puis explosa de rire. Les tresses de son ami avaient virés au blanc argenté. Cela faisait un drôle d'effet avec sa peau sombre.

\- Regarde toi au lieu de rire traître rouspéta Lee en croisant les bras.

Fred, désormais inquiet rejoignit le miroir avant de jurer. Sa magnifique chevelure rousse avait viré au vert épinard !

oOo

Pricile observa son reflet dans le miroir avec un petit sourire ravie. Son père allait être furieux en apprenant qu'elle avait eut les cheveux mauves pendant un temps. Il lui enverrait peut-être même un Beuglante.

Mais elle s'en foutait. De toute façon son père ne l'aimait pas. Elle était une fille, mauvais pour la transmission du nom et à Poufsouffle, mauvais pour la réputation de la Famille.

Pricile était une source de déception constante pour son père depuis sa venue au monde. La Poufsouffle aurait put s'écrouler, mais non, justement. Sa Maison l'avait aidée, soutenue contre les remontrance de son père.

Le mettre hors de lui tout en évitant les retours de bâtons était devenu le passe temps favori de Pricile depuis ses huit ans et la mort de sa mère. Alors pour un fois qu'elle était parfaitement innocente d'une action qui allait mettre son géniteur en rogne, Pricile ne pouvait que se réjouir. Surtout qu'elle aimait bien le mauve.

oOo

Draconis attrapa absolument dégoutté son sac de cours avant de quitter son dortoir. Noir d'encre. NOIR D'ENCRE ! Ses cheveux blonds platines, un trait typique de la Famille Malfoy depuis des générations et des générations, la fierté de sa Famille étaient NOIRS !

Le Deuxième Année avait été absolument horrifié en découvrant ce matin l'ébène qui couvrait son crane. Horrifié mais résigné, Draconis avait finalement finit de se préparer, coiffant ses cheveux… noirs en arrière, comme à son habitude et était descendu à la Grande Salle en marmonnant des insultes envers ceux à l'origine de cette infamie.

oOo

Parme. Bon Dieu. Pourquoi parme C'était pas classe ! Vraiment pas classe ! Zacharia grommela, faisant rire ses camarades de dortoir. Eux ils s'en sortaient bien ! Ernie avait les cheveux bleu nuit piqueté de blanc, la tignasse de Bruce avait viré à l'orange sombre et celle de Justin au vert fluo. C'était mieux que cette immonde couleur de fille !

\- Si je trouve celui qui a fait cela, je le pends par le slip dans la Grande Salle marmonna Zacharia en sortant du dortoir d'un pas furieux.

Le Poufsouffle grogna un vague « bonjour » à Harry qui lisait tranquillement dans la Salle Commune, apparemment pas perturbé par le nid d'oiseau turquoise qui le surplombait.

oOo

C'est assez gêné que Roger Davies s'assit à sa table ce matin là. Il avait eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que ses cheveux et que tous ses poils de manière générale avaient virés au rose. Pas un rose sombre ou un rose rouge. Non. Un magnifique rose princesse.

Il avait bien tenté de les faire revenir à leur couleur normale avec des sorts, des runes, en les relavant et même avec une potion de coiffage emprunté à James. Impossible.

C'est donc résigné et gêné que le Serdaigle rejoint sa table. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde et que les autres avaient eux aussi des couleurs étranges sur la tête.

Roger était entrain de se tartiner un toast de marmelade qu'il sentit deux bras s'enserrer par derrière.

\- Je trouve que ça te va bien les cheveux roses.

Roger sourit avant de se décaler de de faire de la place à sa petite sœur. La Serpentarde de première année qui pour une fois était seule accepta l'offre.

Le Serdaigle sourit. Si la couleur plaisait à sa petite sœur chérie, c'est que ca ne devait pas etre si terrible. Et puis il pouvait bien sacrifier son ego pour une journée pour faire plaisir à Tracey.

\- Tu les portes cependant mieux que moi 'Cey.

oOo

Milli se mordit les joues de toutes ses forces pour éviter d'exploser de rire lorsque Blaise la rejoignit dans la Salle Commune. Son ami d'enfance dont les cheveux avaient viré au gris sourit grommelait dans sa barbe.

Cependant lorsqu'il vit Milli, Blaise oublia son malheur.

\- Ouha ! Ca t'va trop bien le roux !

Milli sourit doucement en entendant le commentaire spontané de son meilleur ami. Elle avait été surprise en se découvrant rousse ce matin, mais le changement ne l'a dérangeait pas trop. Et puis si ca plaisait à Blaise, c'était bien.

oOo

Cédric soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux carmins. Il avait été surpris ce matin en découvrant sa nouvelle couleur capillaire. Il avait été surprit et plutôt amusé. Il avait été cependant très déçut en découvrant que malgré les changements, sa tignasse restait toujours aussi chiante à dompter. Temps qu'à faire, les plaisantins auraient put lui donner des cheveux facile à coiffer !

oOo

Minerva piqua avec colère dans le plat de saucisse. La très mauvaise surprise qui l'attendait ce matin l'avait mise de très mauvaise humeur. Mais le pire dans l'histoire était que malgré ses talents en métamorphose, la Directrice des Griffondores n'avait pas réussi à rendre à ses cheveux leur teinte habituelle.

Elle trouverait le ou les coupables ! Elle se l'était promis en découvrant ses mèches vert olive en se levant ce matin. Elle le trouverait et lui ferait regretter ses actes !

Filius, voyant les yeux de sa collègue briller de colère et de promesse de mort, renonça prudemment à lui demander le plat de saucisse. Il tenait à la vie.

oOo

Harry laissa échapper un rire satisfais après la sortie de Zacharias. Leur potion avait marché à merveille. Dudley leur avait aimablement préparé contre la promesse que les jumeaux prendraient des photos de cette journée mémorable.

Le plus compliqué avait été de trouvé le réseau d'eau de l'école. Heureusement que Natrix savait où il était et comment l'atteindre.

La couleuvre devait connaître l'école aussi bien que les Potters si ce n'est mieux étant donné qu'elle était toujours en exploration.

La potion avait la remarquable propriété de n'être active qu'à partir du moment où le sortilège runique d'activation était lancé.

Les jumeaux avaient donc versé la potion dans les canalisations en début de semaine et avait lancé le sort cette nuit. Résultat, cent pour cent de la population de Poudlard était touché. Oui, même les chats, même Touffu, tous le monde ! Il faut dire que la potion passait par voie orale et/ou cutanée. Le piège parfais ! Mouhahaha !

oOo

Pansy quitta le cours de sortilège en chantonnant doucement. Elle était heureuse. La jeune fille était une Sang-Pure et une Serpentarde. Elle avait des critères à respecter. Elle devait être parfaite en toute circonstance.

Mais quand toute l'École était touchée et que tous le monde, même le Professeur Snape, était victime d'une plaisanterie, ses parents ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir de ne pas être une parfaite représentante de sa Noble et Pure Famille. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Pansy gloussa en voyant son reflet dans une vitre. Elle était une sang-pure et une Serpentarde. Elle était toujours vêtue de noir ou de vert. Mais elle n'aimait pas tellement ces couleurs. Elle, elle aimait le jaune. Le beau jaune et chaleureux jaune des boutons d'ors. Le beau et chaleureux jaune de ses cheveux transformés !

oOo

Marcus laissant tomber ses ingrédients de potion dans son chaudron avec un grognement. Pourquoi de toutes les couleurs il fallait que lui, le Capitaine de Quidditch de SERPENTARD se retrouve avec les cheveux teints en rouge GRIFFONDOR ?

Bon d'accord, voir Dubois aborder un magnifique vert Serpentard était très drôle. Le Capitaine des Lions tirait une tronche pas possible, visiblement très vexé d'être teint aux couleurs de l'Ennemie.

Ils étaient un peu dans la même situation finalement. Marcus en serait presque venu à le plaindre. Presque. Fallait pas pousser Mémé dans les orties non plus !

oOo

Sally-Ann avait hurlé de joie en se voyant dans le miroir ce matin là. Elle avait serré Harry dans ses bras dès qu'elle l'avait vu sans se soucier de la couleur écrevisse prise par son camarade de classe et par les chuchotements qui avaient fusé dès qu'elle avait tourné le dos.

Elle savait enfin qu'elle tête elle avait avec les cheveux bleus et sans avoir dépensé de sous pour s'acheter de la teinture !

Quel dommage que selon Harry les effets ne durent qu'une journée !

oOo

Dumbledore lissa sa longue barbe orange fluo avec un sourire amusé. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que des élèves parviendraient à le piéger. Utiliser les canalisations d'eau pour transporter une potion était un coup de génie que même les Maraudeurs en leur temps n'avaient pas fait. Et Merlin savait que ces quatre là en avait fait voir des belles à l'École !

Le Directeur laissant son regard dériver sur la grande mer de couleur qui s'étendait dans la Grande Salle. C'était beau. Et particulièrement inoffensif.

oOo

Neville observa blasé les grands sourires de Léo et Harry. Il n'y avait que ces deux andouilles pour réussir à piéger tous le château dans une blague aussi stupide que géniale. Franchement teindre les cheveux des gens. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de plus mature à faire, comme réviser leur examens par exemple ?

Le Longdubas tira la langue à Harry qui lui répondit avec un sourire encore plus grand. Le Griffondore retourna à son repas. Autour de lui il entendait Dennis et Svet qui débattaient pour savoir si la couleur abordée par Mme Soweno était du jaune moutarde ou du vert cacahuète.

Neville soupira en se regardant dans sa petite cuillère. Il savait que les jumeaux Potter étaient derrière cette blague car il les connaissait depuis longtemps. Et même s'il avait eut un doute, le fait qu'il se retrouve avec les cheveux teints en blond Malfoy l'avait convaincu de la responsabilité d'Harry. Son corniaud d'ami d'enfance était persuadé que lui et Draconis étaient en couple depuis leur retenue dans la Foret Interdite.

oOo

Severus grinça des dents en repensant à la traîtrise de son Apprenti. Il avait évidement reconnu la potion utilisée par les Potter pour piéger l'École. Il l'avait reconnu mais trop tard. Il venait de finir sa douche.

Le Potionniste savait que ni Léo, ni Hermione et encore mois Harry n'avaient les compétences pour faire de la Coloriss. Seul Dudley avait l'expérience et le temps de préparer cette potion aussi longue et compliquée qu'inutile.

C'était un camarade de promotion de Severus qui avait inventé la Coloriss pendant une soirée biture. Comment Garen avait réussi une telle création alors qu'il avait trois gramme d'alcool dans le sang, cela restait un mystère pour tous le monde, y compris le créateur.

Severus connaissait très bien les effets de la potion. Il savait également qu'il n'y avait rien, sauf éventuellement des capacités de Métamorphomage, qui permettait de contrer les effets de la potion. Il fallait juste attendre que le sort runique ai fini de se consumer.

Severus grimaça en replaçant une mèche de cheveux rose fluo derrière son oreille. Ces maudits cornichons avaient certainement ruiné sa réputation de Terreur des Cachots avec leurs bêtises !

.

.

.

 **Blabla de fin de chapitre :**

 **.**

 **Finalement les élèves s'en sortent bien, ils ne se sont pas fait attrapé. Par contre Bubus stresse un poil ce qui se répercute sur son équipe professorale !**

 **.**

 **C'est Nezumibook qui reporte le paquet de cookies !**

 **Les dragonniers étaient Eragon et Murthag du cycle de l'Héritage, Harold/Hiccup de Dragon et un Targarien lambda de Game of Throne.**

 **Dans ma fiction, les dragonniers sont juste des sorciers qui étudient les dragons. Il n'y a pas de liens mental comme dans Eragon. On reverra des Dragonniers dans de lointains chapitres mais pas forcément ceux là.**

 **.**

 **Il reste un ou deux chapitres puis on aura fini l'année. Que d'émotions… Le Tome 2 sera à la suite directe du 1 et je sais enfin ce que je vais faire subir à Sirius (craignez pour sa vie)**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux invités :**

 **Nezumibook chapter 31 . Jan 12**

 **Bravo !**

 **Guest chapter 31 . Jan 12**

 **Merci !**


	33. Chapter 32 : Ceux qui finissent l'année

**MERCI !**

 **Merci chers lecteurs de votre soutient !**

 **Vos commentaires me motivent à fond pour écrire et puis c'est toujours agréable d'avoir un retour.**

 **Avec 132 favoris et 207 followers, cette histoire est la plus grande et la plus suivie de toutes celles que j'écris. C'est beau et je vous en remercie !**

 **Et le mieux c'est qu'il y a régulièrement de nouveaux lecteurs qui arrivent ! Mention spéciale à Black Jo qui a lu toute l'histoire d'un bloc ou presque en laissant à chaque chapitre un commentaire (Chapeau, moi je n'aurais jamais eu la patience ! )**

 **Continuez comme ça, c'est super !**

.

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _ **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**_

 ***/* Blablabla*/* langue des signes**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 32 : Ceux qui finissent l'année**

 **.**

 **.**

\- FREEDOM !

Parvati Patil fit un bond sur le coté pour éviter le boulet de canon humain qui venait de quitter la salle d'examen en hurlant. La Griffondore se tourna vers sa camarade de dortoir en quête d'explications, mais Lavande ne savait pas plus que Parvati qui venait de les frôler en beuglant. Haussant les épaules, les deux amies prirent la direction du parc de l'École. Elles avaient enfin fini leurs évaluations de fin d'année. Désormais il n'y avait que les Cinquièmes et Septièmes années qui avaient encore des examens.

Sous le chaud soleil de juin, Parvati et Lavande rejoignirent Victoria Frobisher et Morag MacDougal, leurs camarades de dortoir qui papotaient tranquillement avec Padma la jumelle de Parvati et Lisa Turpin. Les filles s'étaient installées sur un ponton et laissaient tremper leurs pieds dans l'eau.

Un peu plus loin, les garçons de Poufsouffle, le pantalon remonté jusqu'aux genoux, les pieds dans l'eau étaient en plein concourt de ricochets, concourt qui finit par dégénérer en bataille d'eau.

Voyant le sourire trop grand pour être honnête de Justin et Ernie, les filles reculèrent avant de se faire tremper. Elles ne réussirent cependant qu'à tomber dans le piège de Seamus et Dean qui les attendaient de l'autre coté du ponton. Une grosse vague provoquée par les Griffondors trempa les filles de la tête au pieds.

Harry ricana en entendant le glapissement des filles. Il avait beau n'avoir jamais parlé avec Lavande Brown de ce coté, il connaissait suffisamment la jeune fille d'Avant pour parier qu'elle allait se venger. Le Survivant se félicita intérieurement d'avoir réussit à pousser les Griffondors à attaquer les filles. Il sortit l'appareil photo de Colin de sa poche et immortalisa Lavande entrain de bondir du ponton en direction d'un Seamus Finnegan qui ne faisait pas le fier. Ces photos feraient des souvenirs incroyables !

Léo sourit en voyant son frère concentré sur ses photos. Harry avait encore emprunté l'appareil de Colin. Cette machine passait plus de temps entre les main du Survivant qu'entre celles de son propriétaire légitime ! Le Serpentard, accompagné de Blaise s'approcha silencieusement du Poufsouffle.

Millie, confortablement installée contre le tronc d'un saule pleureur regarda ses amis capturer Harry Potter et le jeter à l'eau après avoir poser l'appareil photo dans l'herbe. De vrais gosses ! Un gloussement lui fit retourner la tête. Théodore Nott qui s'était lui aussi installé à l'ombre avait relevé la tête de son livre pour observer la scène.

Les Poufsouffles vinrent en aide à leur camarade en détresse et Léo et Blaise se retrouvèrent en difficulté. Au grand étonnement de Milicent, lorsqu'elle proposa à Théodore d'aider les autres, le garçon posa son livre et se leva avec un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Hagrid, installé dans un gigantesque fauteuil d'extérieur, jeta un regard vers le Lac Noir. Il pouvait voir la grand bataille d'eau qui avait lieu sur les bords du Lac. Les cris de guerre, les glapissements de surprise et les éclats de rire le rassurèrent. Tout allait bien. Et s'il y avait le moindre problème, il était suffisamment proche pour pouvoir agir avec célérité.

.

.

.

Pansy observa le grand drap blanc qui était accroché contre le mur avec suspicion. Elle grimaça en voyant les griffons de première année réunis dans un coin de la salle. Elle n'aurait pas du accepter la proposition de Lise. Sa camarade de dortoir lui avait dit que les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles organisaient une soirée « film ». Apparemment c'était Louis, le jumeau de Lise qui lui en avait parlé. Et tous ceux qui voulaient venir étaient invités.

La Sang-Pure pinça les lèvres avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à coté de Daphnée et Tracey. Lise avait rejoint son frère et ses amis un peu plus loin. Un peu à l'écart, la Serpentarde reconnut Léo Potter qui parlait avec animation à Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Pansy compta rapidement les élèves dans la salle. Il y avait quasiment toute leur promotion. Même Nott était là et pourtant Merlin savait à quel point le garçon était un solitaire !

Un toussotement fit tourner les têtes vers le fond de la salle. Harry Potter et une Née-de-Moldus de Poufsouffle dont Pansy avait oublié le nom demandèrent le silence.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, les examens sont enfin finit !

Une ovation de cris heureux coupa la parole au Survivant.

\- On a donc décidé de fêter cela en regardant un film. Reprit la fille blonde lorsque les voix se turent. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, les films sont une invention moldue. Donc ceux que ça gène, la porte est juste là. Pour les autres, bonne séance !

Les torches s'éteignirent et Pansy s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Les examens devaient vraiment l'avoir fatiguée pour qu'elle accepte une invention moldue !

Mouais. D'un autre coté, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était curieuse de voir ce qu'était un « film ». Surtout vu l'excitation des Nés-de-Moldus. Quoi que soit ces « films », ca leur plaisait…

Une image bleue avec une espèce de créature bizarre dessinée apparue sur le drap blanc. « Mon voisin Totoro »…

.

.

.

Léo lança un tempus discret. Deux heures du matin. Parfait.

 _ **~ Harry on y va ~**_

Le Poufsouffle, au signe de son frère enleva un la cape d'Invisibilité de leur père. Il la plia proprement avant de la glisser dans son sac. Le Survivant sortit deux pinceau et un gros flacon remplit d'un liquide sombre aux reflets rouges tandis que Léo amenait le chaudron de cuivre au centre de la Salle Commune.

Harry trempa son pinceau dans le flacon avant de commencer à peindre les murs de la Salle Commune des Verts et Argents. Il fallait qu'il repasse toutes les Runes Fourchelangues avec un mélange de sang et de venin de serpent. Le sang devait être celui d'un fourchelangue. Léo et lui avaient donc fourni un peu de leur précieux liquide vital afin de renouveler les protections et enchantements de Salazard Serpentard.

Le Poufsouffle gloussa doucement en imaginant la réaction de Voldemort en apprenant que son meilleur ennemie était entrain d'aider la Maison de son Ancêtre. Le Sombre Crétin en ferait certainement un arrêt cardiaque !

Léo lança un Wegardium Leviosa sur le canapé avant de peindre avec son pinceau gorgé de potion la suite de son pentacle. Harry avait la tache aisée de retracer les Runes avec du sang tandis que lui avait la charge nettement plus compliquée de tracer le pentacle runique qui allait servir de support à leur sort.

Ce soir, les enfants Potter entraient dans la cours des grands en manipulant une très vieille et très puissante magie. Les enchantements de protections étaient toujours complexes et si l'on souhaitait qu'ils perdurent dans le temps, il fallait leur fournir un support comme une amulette, une gravure, des tatouages et même des scarifications dans certains pays !

Les enchantements de la Salle Commune allaient être extrêmement complexes et puissants. Le simple fait qu'ils nécessitent à la fois une potion, un pentacle, des runes et un sort pour les renouveler et non pas les créer montrait l'importance et la puissance du travail initial de Salazard Serpentard.

Léo souleva un troisième fauteuil afin de continuer son Pentacle. Celui-ci était composé d'un cercle de runes inscrit dans une étoile à neufs branches, elle même inscrite dans trois autres cercles de runes qui permettaient de relier d'autres sous-pentacles. Autant dire qu'il fallait faire gaffe à pas se planter.

Seul le doux bruit des poils des pinceaux frottant contre la pierre brisait le silence de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Dehors, les étoiles, non concurrencées par la Lune Noire brillaient de mille feux. La magie était puissante cette nuit.

Lorsque Léo finit le pentacle, celui-ci occupait les trois-quart de la Salle Commune. Harry, ayant finit de repasser les runes sur les murs avait réduit les fauteuils, les tables, les chaises, les bibliothèques et les avaient entassés dans un coin.

Ainsi vidé de tout son contenant, le nid des Serpents faisait terriblement froid et décrépit. Il était vraiment temps que les enchantements soient réactivés !

Harry rejoignit son frère au centre du Pentacle avec sérénité. Ce soir il allait renoué avec une vieille amie. La Magie des Serpents était aussi vieille que le monde, aussi puissante que les dragons et aussi dangereuse que le regard des basiliques. Ce noble art s'était éteint en Angleterre peu de temps après les Fondateurs. C'était en Asie auprès des Charmeurs de Serpents et en Amérique avec les Sang-du-Dragon que Harry avait découvert les possibilités du Fourchelangue.

Pour avoir vu cette magie en action, il comprenait que les gens en aient peur. Elle était si sauvage, si indomptée ! Elle n'était pas l'unique Magie Primaire que le Survivant connaissait, mais c'était la seule qu'il pouvait utiliser. Et cela grâce à Voldy-chou ! Heureusement que ce psychopathe n'avait jamais su exactement quelle puissance coulait dans ses veines !

 _ **~ Tu es prêt ?~**_ demanda Harry en se positionnant face à Léo.

Le Serpentard déglutit, quelque peu inquiet pour la suite des événements mais hocha la tête positivement. Il était prêt.

Les jumeaux s'installèrent en tailleur au centre du Pentacle et joignirent leurs mains. Harry ferma ses yeux, inspira profondément et commença à siffler.

.

.

.

Albus Dumbledore était soucieux. Une puissante vague de magie avait traversé le Château quelques jours auparavant. C'était la troisième fois cette année. La première vague avait eut lieu à Halloween, la deuxième deux semaines avant que quelqu'un tente de dérober la Pierre Philosophale et la troisième en début de semaine.

Trois vagues de magie pure, trois vagues de magie primaire et donc intraçable. C'était trois fois de trop. Et pour ne rien arranger des problèmes du Directeur, il avait été convoqué au Ministère en début d'après midi afin de parler des résultats de l'École et de la nécessite, ou pas de changer les programmes.

Par Merlin, que cette réunion le fatiguait d'avance !

Le mage blanc observa le Parc depuis sa fenêtre. Il sourit en voyant des étudiants courir dans l'herbe. Il était trop loin pour les reconnaître parfaitement, mais il savait que le rassemblement était multi-maisons.

Depuis l'arrivée, il y a déjà 5 ans d'une jeune Née-de-Moldus à la langue acérée et au caractère de cochon, le vieux rêve du Directeur avait commencé à se réaliser. Les Maisons s'étaient ouvertes les unes aux autres. Les tensions, bien qu'elles n'aient pas disparu, avaient diminué.

Oui, Miss Granger avait fait un travail formidable. Et Messieurs Potter avaient reprit le flambeau. Les enfants de James et Lily avaient tracé leur petit bonhomme de chemin sans se soucier de la barrières des Maisons. Ils avaient même tendance à les franchir aisément. Il n'était pas rare de voir les jumeaux à une table qui n'était pas la leur, travailler ou jouer avec des élèves ne portant pas leurs couleurs.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, Albus s'était inquiété de voir l'Héritier Potter aller à Serpentard. Le Directeur se souvenait que trop bien d'un autre petit génie de la Maison des Verts et Argents qui était adoré de ses professeurs. Mais Tom Jedusort et Léo Potter prenaient des chemins bien différents.

La seconde surprise avait été de voir le Survivant réparti dans la Maison des Jaunes et Noirs. Albus savait qu'il était influencé par les préjugés et les stéréotypes, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se demander comme un Poufsouffle allait pouvoir se dresser face à un Mage Noir. Un Griffondor aurait été plus adapté…

Puis les Potter avaient vaincu un Troll des Montagnes adulte, ils avaient enchanté toute la population étudiante avec un sort qu'ils avaient eux même modifiés (Filius avait fini par dévoiler l'identité des plaisantins au Directeur après qu'Albus lui ai poser la question quotidiennement pendant plusieurs semaines) et caracolaient en tête du classement des Premières années.

Finalement le fait qu'ils ne soient pas Griffondor n'avait aucune importance, du moment qu'ils apprenaient et s'amusaient.

Albus soupira en regardant sa vieille horloge. Il allait être en retard à sa réunion s'il traînait trop. Le Directeur appela son phénix qui les fit disparaître dans une gerbe de flamme.

.

.

.

\- SEEEEEV !

Severus Snape, Monstre des Cachots, Directeur de Serpentard, Terreur des Griffondors, fit un bond et lâcha le tube à essais qu'il avait dans la main lorsque la porte de son laboratoire de potions, normalement verrouillée s'ouvrit brutalement et claqua contre le mur.

\- Bordel ! Jura le Potionniste en se rendant compte que l'acide contenu dans le tube avait éclaboussé partout et notamment ses chaussures.

Harry et Léo, tous deux dans l'embrasure de la porte observèrent le Maître d'Apprentissage de leur frère sautiller sur un pied en tentant d'ôter sa chaussure qui fumait de manière assez impressionnante.

\- Heu… Ca va ? Demanda Harry en se disant qu'il venait peut-être de faire une connerie.

Le Professeur de Potion, une chaussette à l'air et sa chaussure qui abordait un énorme trou désormais dans la main, se retourna vers les deux intrus et les foudroya du regard.

\- Lorsque je verrouille mon labo, c'est pour une bonne raison ! Et puis comment êtes vous entrés dans mes appartements ?

\- Fourchelangue. répondit laconiquement Léo en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Severus soupira. Évidement les deux terreurs avaient réussit à convaincre le Serpent peint sur le tableau de l'entrée de les laisser passer. L'adulte sortit du laboratoire et alla dans son salon pour se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil avec lassitude. Il craignait vraiment d'entendre ce que les Jumeaux allaient lui apprendre.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait encore ?

\- Nous rien. S'exclama Harry. Est-ce que le Directeur est là ?

\- Non, il a une réunion au Ministère. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, via une personne possédée va voler la Pierre Philosophale. Annonça sombrement Léo.

Severus écarquilla les yeux. Comment diable savaient-ils pour la pierre ? Et comment savaient-ils que quelqu'un allait la voler… ?

\- Quand et qui ? On reparlera du comment plus tard.

\- Qui ? Quirrell, Quand ? Maintenant. répondit Harry

\- On l'a vu passer devant Touffu. rajouta Léo en voyant le regard perdu de son Directeur de Maison.

Severus jura en français en bondissant de son fauteuil. Il attrapa sa baguette et sortit en trombe de ses appartements, les Jumeaux sur ses talons.

Le trio déboula dans le Hall à toute allure. Severus ordonna à Harry d'aller chercher sa Directrice de Maison. Le Professeur s'élançant dans les escaliers cria à Miss Johnson de Griffondor et Mr Goldstein de Serdaigle de prévenir leur responsables respectives et de leur dire de rejoindre le couloir interdit.

oOo

Minerva serra sa baguette plus fort en entendant le rire hystérique de sa collègue. Rien n'avait laisser prévoir la scène horrible qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

La Directrice de Griffondor avait accouru lorsque Miss Johnson lui avait fait passé le message de Severus. Le Potionniste pouvait être sarcastique, moqueur, cassant, mauvais perdant mais il était toujours maître de lui. Pour qu'il crie et courre dans les couloirs, la situation devait vraiment être exceptionnelle. Et elle l'était. Exceptionnellement mauvaise.

Lorsque Filius, Pomodora et Minerva avaient atteint le couloir interdit, leur collègue posté en sentinelle à l'angle du couloir leur avait soufflé que Quirinus était entrain de voler la Pierre Philosophale.

Minerva avait été d'avis de partir immédiatement à la poursuite du forban mais Filius lui avait rappelé les pièges du Couloir. S'ils venaient à affronter leur collègue, ils risquaient d'être désavantagés par l'environnement.

Avant qu'ils ne prennent une décision, Quirinus, le turban de travers, le visage hagard était sortit de la trappe, avait enjambé un Touffu endormi et était sortit de la pièce du chien. Apercevant les directeurs de Maisons au bout du couloir, le Professeur de Défense avait lancé plusieurs sortilèges vicieux avant de se mettre à courir.

Un golem de pierre avait foncé sur Filius et Pomodora tandis que les vieux meubles entassés dans le couloir ouvraient de grandes gueules pleines de grandes dents effilées et attaquaient Minerva et Severus, laissant le champ libre à Quirinus pour filer.

Lorsque les directeurs de Maisons s'étaient débarrassés de leurs assaillants, le Professeur de Défense avait disparu. Minerva avait alors fait appel à ses pouvoirs de Directrice Adjointe. Elle avait ordonné aux fantômes et aux tableaux de rechercher le criminel en fuite tandis que les armures et statues allaient protéger les étudiants.

Très rapidement, le Moine Gras prévint les quatre directeurs que le traître avait été localisé au cinquième étage de l'aile Nord.

Les Professeurs coururent au lieu indiqué et tombèrent sur une scène qui les glaça d'effroi. Dans la coursive menant à la Salle de Runes, Sowelo Iréna, le visage déformé par l'hystérie faisait face à Harry Potter. Le Poufsouffle au visage fermé et aux yeux déterminés pointait sa baguette sur l'adulte qui riait d'un air maniaque en appuyant une fine dague sur la gorge de Victoria Frobisher. La Griffondore, terrifiée pleurait silencieusement.

Minerva aperçut brièvement Quirinus inconscient au sol, son crane chauve entouré d'éclats de porcelaine avant de fixer son regard sur la scène qui se jouait au dessus d'eux. Ils étaient trop loin pour agir et s'ils s'approchaient et que la Professeure de Runes les voyait, son otage risquait d'en faire les frais.

oOo

Léo inspira profondément. Il voyait la professeure de Runes de dos. La folle n'avait apparemment pas capté sa présence, ce qui finalement arrangeait bien les Potter.

Les deux frères, lorsqu'ils avaient vu Quirrell passer en courant, une pierre rouge dans la main, avaient compris que Severus avait eut un problème. Ils avaient donc emboîté le pas à leur professeur de Défenses. A la grande surprise d'Harry, Quirrell avait remis la Pierre à une Professeur qu'Hermione leur avait présenté sous le nom de Sowelo, enseignante de Runes.

Léo et Harry s'étaient séparés afin d'entrer chacun par une entrée de la coursive menant à la salle de cours de Sowelo. Malheureusement, la prof avait vu Harry et avait ordonné à Quirrell de faire la peau au Poufsouffle. Harry avait réussi à mettre hors jeu l'enseignant à l'aide d'une magnifique conjuration de Vase Ming.

C'était à ce moment là que les choses s'étaient compliquées. Une Griffondore de première année avait déboulé entre Harry et la Prof possédée par Voldemort, sortant d'un passage caché. Sowelo avait alors prit la Rouge et Or en otage avant de tenter de passer par le passage caché.

Là, les choses étaient passées de compliquées à super compliquées. Car lorsqu'elle s'était aperçut que le passage était bloqué, la prof avait pété un câble, se mettant à parler toute seule et à rire de manière particulièrement dérangée et dérangeante.

Léo inspira profondément et attendit le signal de son frère.

oOo

\- ACCIO !

Deux éclairs de lumière vinrent frapper la Professeur de Runes. La dague partit à toute vitesse vers Harry qui s'écarta simplement, laissant l'instrument s'écastrer dans le mur derrière lui tandis que de manière simultanée, Victoria s'envolait vers le fond de la coursive où elle atterrit dans les bras de Léo.

Séverus voyant que Sowelo n'avait plus d'otage lança un sortilège de découpe vers son ancienne collègue. Celle-ci esquiva le maléfice mais celui-ci frappa quelque chose. Quelque chose qui explosa en vol.

Iréna Sowelo se mit à hurler à s'en mettre la gorge en sang et à se tordre de douleur. Une grosse volute de fumée noire s'éleva dans le couloir tandis une affreuse odeur de chair brûlée se répandait. Le nuage noir prit la forme d'un visage hurlant avant de se diriger à toute vitesse vers l'extérieur.

.

.

.

Albus Dumbledore lissa sa longue barbe d'un geste machinal. Les événements s'étaient précipités en début de semaine. Et bien que cela aurait pu être pire, toute cette histoire avait eu une fin tragique.

Miss Sowelo avait été possédée par l'esprit de Tom Jedusor. Elle voulait la Pierre pour son Maître. Elle avait manipulé ce pauvre Quirinus pour qu'il affronte les épreuves à sa place et lui ramène le puissant artefact d'Alchimie de Nicolas Flamel. La défunte Professeure avait réussi à mettre la main sur la Pierre et avait bien faillit réussir à s'enfuir de Poudlard avec, surtout lorsqu'elle avait prit une élève en otage.

Merlin merci, grâce aux jumeaux Potter, la jeune Griffondore était saine et sauve. Filius avait expliqué au Directeur avec quel brio et quelle maîtrise, les deux Premières années avaient lancé un accio, sort de quatrième année, afin de récupérer pour l'un l'arme, pour l'autre Miss Frobisher.

Selon Poppy, la jeune fille était en état de choc et elle se raccrochait à son sauveur, devenant quasiment hystérique, malgré les potions calmantes, lorsqu'il quittait son champs de vision. Léo Potter s'était donc résolu à s'installer, momentanément, à l'Infirmerie afin de rassurer sa camarade.

Après le sauvetage de l'otage de la femme possédée, les événements étaient devenus quelques peu embrouillés. Apparemment Harry avait lancé tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main sur la professeur. Bout de craie, élastiques, gomme. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas lancé un sort ? Selon les propres dires du Poufsouffle, il avait « paniqué lorsque l'attention de la folle furieuse s'était fixée sur lui ».

Cette excuse, provenant du meilleur élève de Sortilège de ces dernières années, semblait quelque peu bancale au Directeur, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Le fait est que le jeune Potter avait, dans ses poches, une fiole de sang. De son sang. Cela avait fait tiquer Albus. Que comptait donc faire Harry d'une fiole de sang ?

Après que Harry eut lancé la fiole vers Miss Sowelo, un sort de Découpe, gracieuseté de Severus qui visait sa collègue, avait frappé la fiole, la faisant explosé et renversant son contenu un peu partout sur la Professeur possédée.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Voldemort n'avait jamais compris, c'était bien l'Amour. Le sacrifice volontaire de Lily Potter, ce sacrifice poussé par un sentiment aussi beau et puissant que pur avait marqué le sang, l'âme, l'essence même des jumeaux Potter. Iréna Sowelo était pleine de haine et de cupidité. Elle avait accepté en toute connaissance de cause de partager son esprit avec Lord Voldemort.

La Protection de Lily contenue dans le sang de Harry avait combattu Voldemort et celui-ci pour ne pas être détruit avait quitté le corps qu'il parasitait, tuant dans le processus la professeure de Runes. Cette dernière avait beau s'être accoquinée avec un Mage Noir, sa mort restait un événement tragique.

Albus soupira. Il allait devoir recruter deux nouveaux professeurs, l'un en Runes, l'autre en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Le pauvre Quirinus Quirrell avait été le pantin de la Professeure. Soumis à l'impérium, il avait cambriolé Gringotts, lâché le Troll à Halloween et volé la Pierre.

Apparemment, Iréna comptait le tuer une fois la Pierre en sa possession, mais l'arrivée des Potter avait chamboulé ses plans et avait sauvé la vie du Professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Cette année sous sortilège avait eut raison de Quirinus qui était lui aussi en état de choc.

La première chose qu'il avait faite en se réveillant avait été de démissionner. Dès qu'il avait été en état de sortir de l'Infirmerie, il avait fait son sac et avait quitté l'École.

Le Directeur sortit de ses pensées et regarda le calendrier qui trônait sur son bureau. Plus que quatre jours puis les élèves quitteraient le Château pour les vacances d'été. Plus que quelques jours et il pourrait enfin souffler !

.

.

.

Hermione sourit en voyant son petit frère en pleine discussion avec une jolie Griffondore. Victoria ne voulait apparemment pas lâcher Léo. Le Dragon de Serdaigle avait bien évidement apprit ce qu'il s'était passé avec Miss Sowelo. Toute l'École l'avait apprit. Elle savait ce qu'avait fait ses frères et ce qu'avait subit la Griffondore.

Finalement Léo, aidé par Neville, parvint à convaincre Victoria qu'elle ne risquait rien à sa table habituelle, même si Léo n'y était pas. L'Héritier Longdubas remorqua la Rouge et Or jusqu'à leur table et la fit s'asseoir entre lui et Dennis.

Léo de son coté, salua Hermione d'un discret geste de la main avant de s'installer à gauche de Milicent Bulstrode et face à Blaise Zabini.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil dans la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves étaient là et tous à la bonne table. Ce soir, on remettait la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, du coup c'était chacun chez soi ! Le Directeur se leva et le silence tomba dans la Grande Salle.

\- Une autre année se termine dit joyeusement Dumbledore, et je vais encore vous importer avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous n'entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant… et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau avant le début de l'année prochaine. Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Cette année, je ne peux que m'en réjouir, le score fut très serré jusqu'au bout. Le décompte est le suivant : en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec 408 points. En troisième Poufsouffle avec 432 points. Serdaigle a obtenu 456 points et Serpentard 472.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, d'acclamations et des trépignements explosa à la table des Verts et Argents. Hermione vit son petit ami balancer une grande claque dans le dos d'un des ses amis en riant. Elle vit Léo frapper sur la table avec son gobelet et même le glacial Dragonis Malfoy se fendre d'un large sourire.

Certes, elle était un peu déçue que la Coupe quitte l'antre des Aigles, mais Serdaigle la récupérerait l'année prochaine !

Hermione leva ses pouces en l'air en souriant lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Léo avant de signer un rapide ***/* Bravo !*/***.

\- Tu peux me faire passer les tomates ?

Hermione tendit le plat à Cho avant de se tourner vers Pénélope. Maintenant que l'année était finie, il fallait préparer les vacances !

.

.

.

Un éclat de rire suivit d'exclamations bruyantes fit stopper Percy. Il faisait sa dernière ronde, s'assurant que des petits malins ne profitaient pas du voyage pour faire une dernière crasse à d'autres élèves. Le Préfet s'arrêta devant la porte du dernier compartiment du dernier wagon. On pouvait entrer à huit sans trop de difficulté dans ce compartiment. C'était le plus grand du Poudlard Express.

Percy ouvrit la porte en se demandant sur qui il allait tomber. Il haussa un sourcil surprit. Ce n'était pas huit personnes mais douze qui s'étaient entassées dans le compartiment.

\- Tout va bien là dedans.

Des « Oui ! », « Nickel ! », « Ca baigne. » lui répondirent. Voyant qu'effectivement il n'y avait aucuns morts, le Griffondor referma la porte songeur.

Les premières année qui occupaient le comportement ne s'étaient pas encore changés, portant encore leur robes d'école. Percy avait pu voir de nombreux écussons verts et jaunes ainsi que deux bleus et même deux rouges ! Les quatre maisons réunis autour d'un jeu de carte, sans insultes, sans bataille. Si Bill voyait ca, il n'en croirait pas ses yeux songea le troisième fils Weasley avait de reprendre son chemin.

oOo

Mili sourit en voyant Justin tomber dans le bluff de Morag.

Lorsque Léo avait proposé à Vincent, Blaise et elle de se joindre à lui pour le voyage, la jeune Bulstrode savait qu'elle voyagerait aussi avec Harry. Par contre elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu que le Jaune et Noir serait suivi par Justin et Ernie, deux camarades de dortoir et par Sally-Ann et Sue, les deux amies d'Harry.

Mili n'avait pas non plus prévu l'arrivée de Grégory, le meilleur ami de Vincent, bien qu'elle aurait du y penser connaissant les lascars. La cerise sur le gâteau avait cependant été la venue de Victoria Frosbisher et Morag MacDougal de Griffondor.

Cependant après un petit moment de flottement, la bonne humeur et l'ambiance festive avaient prit leur quartier dans le compartiment où régnait un brouhaha infernal. Chacun parlait, riait, jouaient sans se soucier des Maisons ou des origines de leurs partenaires de voyage.

C'était chouette.

oOo

Draconis appuya son front contre la vitre. Il se détacha de la discussion de ses amis laissant ses pensées vagabonder loin, très loin du Poudlard Express.

Il y a quelque temps, en se levant, la Maison Serpentard avait eut l'extrême surprise de voir leur Salle Commune transformée.

Draconis l'avouait bien volontairement, la salle commune de sa maison n'était pas très accueillante avec ses murs de pierres brutes, les cranes et les gravures de serpent en mauvais état. La lumière diffusée par des globes de verres d'environs 20 centimètres de diamètre suspendus à d'épaisses chaînes était d'un vert glauque très froid. La pièce restait froide l'hiver malgré la cheminée, les murs suintaient d'humidité et on pouvait même voir des algues sur certaines décorations.

Mais ca c'était avant. Avant la lune noire de juin, avant la vague de magie la plus dense qu'il ait jamais sentie, avant Léo et Harry Potter.

La salle commune des Serpentards avait été nettoyée, rénovée, transformée !

Les murs s'étaient couverts d'un lambris de bois clair gravé d'une longue frise de minuscules runes allongées qui luisaient de magie. Le bois des meubles s'était recouvert d'un vernis brillant et les assises des canapés, fauteuils et autre poufs avaient été rembourrées et avaient retrouvé leur noir intense des premiers jours.

Les gravures de la cheminée et des murs avaient été nettoyées et réparées et les vitres donnant sur l'eau du Lac avaient retrouvé leur transparence permettant aux élèves fascinés de profiter entièrement du spectacle offert par la vie subaquatique. La carpette élimée qui était placée devant l'âtre avait été remplacé par un tapis moelleux à souhait.

Les crânes et les objets de décorations avaient eux aussi subit un grand nettoyage, se débarrassant de la crasse, de la poussière et des algues qui s'étaient installées depuis longtemps. La lumière des globes étaient désormais d'un chaleureux vert printanier, et les élèves avaient désormais la possibilité de changer la couleur et l'intensité de la lumière au gré de leurs envies et besoins.

Ce renouveau était dut entièrement aux deux Potter. Draconis les avaient vu à l'œuvre sans qu'ils le sachent. L'Héritier Malfoy s'était levé en entendant du bruit dans la salle commune. Il s'était donc levé près en enguirlander l'impertinent qui faisait du bruit à trois heures du matin.

En voyant la salle commune sans dessus dessous, les meubles réduits et entassés dans un coin, les murs couverts de runes et le sol d'un pentacle, Draconis s'était complètement figé. Il était un Sang-Pur et avait l'éducation qui correspondait à son statut. Il avait immédiatement comprit que celui qui avait fait du bruit s'appétait à faire un rituel magiquement important.

En annalisant ce qu'il voyait du Pentacle, il avait compris que c'était un rituel de protection. Entre autre.

Le premier choc avait été de voir que le gêneur était en fait deux gêneurs, Léo et son frère Harry. Le second choc avait été d'entendre le Survivant et Léo siffler leur enchantement.

Les Potters étaient des Fourchelangues. C'était un point épineux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été un Fourchelangue. Que ses destructeurs le soit aussi était étrange et effrayant. Parler la langue des Serpents étaient un don rare et lié à la Magie Noire.

Et cette information, si elle venait à être connue du grand public qui aurait des retombées nationales.

Le Pentacle était particulièrement complexe avec plusieurs sous-pentacles et trois niveau dans le pentacle principal. Il fallait des connaissances solides en Runes, en Arithmancie et en Rituel pour dessiner et utiliser un truc pareil ! C'étaient des connaissances trop élevées pour de simples première années, même s'ils étaient des Héritiers de Grande Famille ! Ce n'était pas normal que les Potter puissent faire ce qu'ils avaient fait !

Car le troisième problème de Draconis n'était nul autre que la puissance magique. La vague magique qui avait frappé le Deuxième année provenait des Première années. Or, ils n'étaient justement qu'en Première année ! Leur puissance égalait très certainement celle du père de Draconis et ils étaient à peine au seuil de l'adolescence !

Draconis était perdu. Cette nuit là, il avait découvert des choses importantes, voire même trop importantes. Des choses dont il ne savait que faire et qui soulevaient des questions gênantes.

Draconis soupira. Que devait-il faire avec ces informations ? Le plus simple serait de le dire à son père. Lucius avait plus d'expérience et saurait quoi en faire. Mais d'un autre coté, si Draconis faisait cela et si Léo l'apprenait, l'Héritier Potter serait alors en droit de rompre le contrat tacite que Draconis et lui avait conclu en début d'année.

Le plus sûr pour l'avenir était donc de ne rien dire et de garder ces informations pour plus tard.

.

.

.

Pétunia regarda Marc réceptionner en riant son plus jeune fils avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il attira ensuite Léo et Hermione dans le câlin collectif.

La grande blonde sourit. Ses enfants lui avaient manqué. Heureusement que Dudley restait avec Marc et elle toute l'année !

Le dentiste libéra les monstres qui la rejoignirent. La barmaid les serra à son tour dans ses bras. Les jumeaux avaient encore grandis !

Tout en écoutant Hermione parler de ses BUSES, Pétunia observa la Gare. Elle repéra assez vite les quelques sorciers qui passaient par le coté moldu pour rentrer chez eux. Il suffisait de suivre les hululements de chouettes et de hiboux ainsi que les tenues excentriques.

Madame Granger-Evans salua d'un signe de tête Alice et Neville qui venaient de franchir le passage sorcier. Les Longdubas se fondaient parfaitement dans la foule non-magique. Leur longue amitié avec le couple moldu y était pour beaucoup.

Tout en discutant, la famille était sortie de la gare. Marc aidé par Dudley fit rentrer les valises dans le coffre tandis que Léo et Harry se chamaillaient pour savoir qui allait passer à l'arrière.

Ils étaient si heureux, si plein de joie et de bonheur… Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire. Pas maintenant.

Marc avant d'ouvrir la portière coté passager jeta un regard lourd de sens à sa femme. C'était sa décision. Lui il avait déjà donné son avis.

Pétunia soupira avant de s'installer sur le siège du conducteur. Elle se rangeait du coté de Marc. Elle ne leur dirait pas maintenant. Elle ne briserait pas cette douce euphorie aux reflets de joie et d'espièglerie de début de vacances.

Elle attendrait quelques temps pour annoncer aux jumeaux que Severus avait retrouvé la trace du parrain de Léo, Sirius Black.

.

.

.

 **Blabla :**

 ** _Mon voisin Totoro_ est sorti en 1988 au Japon et bien plus tard en Europe. Les premières années le regarde dont en VO sous-titré :)**

 **Léo avait les cheveux bleus fluo, Harry turquoise et Hermione cyan !**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux invités :**

marie

Contente de t'avoir fourni une dose de bonne humeur !

.

Nezumibook

Concernant les connections, il y a du vrai et du faux (en non je n'en dirais pas plus) !


	34. Chapter 33 : Bonus Scènes coupées

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 **Blablabla : français**

 _ **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**_

 ***/* Blablabla*/* langue des signes**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 33 : Les scènes coupées**

 **.**

* * *

Scène coupée Halloween

* * *

 _ **~ COURS !~**_

 _ **~ Et tu crois que je fais quoi ?! ~**_

Léo ne répondit pas à son frère et accéléra.

Tout avait bien commencé pourtant ! Ils avaient appelé Héla, la Déesse était venue, elle avait plus ou moins répondu à leur questions et après ils avaient essayé de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour manger.

Le « essayé » était l'élément clé de la phrase. Car faut pas déconner, se retrouver avec un Troll furieux sur le dos, c'était absolument pas prévu.

Léo entendit Harry jurer en Fourchelangue. Aussi bien lui que Léo avait zappé le Troll lors de leur premier Halloween à l'École.

C'est lorsqu'il mit le pied dans l'eau que le Serpentard se rendit compte de où ils étaient. Les Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

 _ **~ Merde! ~**_ Jura Harry avant de se retourner.

 _ **~ Merde ! ~**_ Jura Léo en voyant le Troll entrer dans les toilettes à son tour.

 _ **~ Plus le temps de pinailler, on passe aux choses sérieuses ! ~**_ cria Harry avant de lancer un sort sur le troll.

Léo transforma rapidement l'eau qui inondait le sol en glace, déséquilibrant la créature tandis que Harry balançait divers sortilèges de niveau supérieur sur leur ennemie.

Le troll qui s'était mis à danser la polka glissa sur la glace et chuta en arrière. Son pied heurta les lavabos qui explosèrent dans une gerbe d'eau. La tête de la créature heurta avec violence le sol avant que sa massue, qu'elle avait lâché dans sa chute, ne lui retombe dessus dans un grand CRAK peu engageant.

 _ **~ Il est mort ? ~**_ demanda Léo en notant l'immobilisme du troll au sol.

 _ **~ Bein… J'chais pas… ~**_

\- HARRY ! LEO !

Harry se pétrifia et tourna la tête avec lenteur vers l'entrée des toilettes où sa sœur aînée, rouge et essoufflée venait d'apparaître.

\- On est mort… chuchota Léo tandis qu'Hermione s'avançait vers eux.

.

.

* * *

Scène coupée : Noël

* * *

Neville assis au milieu des papiers cadeaux déchirés et des bouts de bolduc regarda sa mère avec de grand yeux, la bouche entrouverte, la surprise peinte sur son visage. Alice se mordilla les lèvres avec inquiétude craignant la réaction de son fils.

Neville se leva du canapé et alla serrer très fort dans ses bras sa mère. C'était une, non deux nouvelles formidables !

\- C'est génial maman. Même si ça va être un peu étrange avec Severus…

Alice gloussa de bon cœur en entendant le dernier commentaire de son fils.

\- Tu le connais depuis longtemps.

Neville marmonna dans sa barbe. Il connaissait Severus Snape depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne. Le Potionniste était le Tuteur Magique de Harry et Léo, Neville l'avait donc rencontré quasiment à chaque fois qu'il allait chez les Granger. Et Alice, en sa qualité d'amie de la famille et Marraine de Harry y était souvent !

Severus avait même plusieurs fois servi de babysitter aux cinq enfants Granger-Evans-Potter-Longdubas lorsque Marc emmenait Alice chez les psychiatres moldus et que Pétunia était au BlackBee.

Au fils des années, Severus était devenu un ami des Longdubas. Puis un ami proche… très proche. Bon d'accord, Neville se doutait depuis longtemps que sa mère et Severus étaient plus que des amis. Il n'était pas complètement idiot, merci bien !

Le seul problème que voyait Neville à la relation entre sa mère et le Professeur Snape était justement que Snape était son professeur !

Avoir le petit ami pas vraiment officiel de sa mère en cours c'était déjà pas simple… Mais avoir le fiancé de sa mère et son futur beau-père en cours, c'était encore moins simple.

\- Et je suis censé faire comment à Poudlard ?

\- Fais comme avant. Reste professionnel.

Neville tira la langue à sa mère avant de s'éloigner en direction de sa chambre. Arrivé dans son antre, le Griffondor posa avec douceur le petit pot dans lequel une bouture vigoureuse de saule cogneur s'agitait. Comment Léo et Harry s'étaient procurés une telle merveille, il l'ignorait et il ne voulait pas le savoir !

Sa mère et Severus allaient se marier… C'était génial ! Neville caressa du bout des doigts la photo montrant son père et sa mère enlacés. Ils avaient à peine vingt ans sur cette photo. C'était avant la douleur, la folie et la mort.

Alice avait aimé Franck de tout son cœur. Mais il était mort, et rien ne pouvait changer cela. Neville trouvait très bien que sa mère laisse enfin le passé derrière elle. Severus lorsqu'on quittait le cadre de l'École était un type bien. Il saurait rendre Alice heureuse sans pour autant chercher à faire disparaître Franck.

Neville laissa son regard dériver sur le reste des photos. C'était sa famille qui y était représentée. Sa famille de sang et de cœur… Bientôt il allait falloir faire de la place sur le mur. Il allait falloir faire de la place pour un ou une futur(e) petit(e) Snape.

.

.

* * *

Scène coupée : Retour des Vacances de Noël

* * *

-POOOOOTTEEEEEERRRR !

Léo avait beau être sourd, il n'était pas stupide. En voyant le Capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard furibond s'approcher de lui en hurlant, le Première année prit ses jambes à son cou et ressortit immédiatement de la Salle Commune des Verts et Argents.

Sans arrêter sa course, l'Héritier Potter se demanda pourquoi donc Marcus lui en voulait. Il n'avait rien fait depuis longtemps. Leur dernière farce à Harry et lui datait d'avant les vacances de Noël, lorsqu'ils avaient jeter le sort de Bab…

Ah oui ! Ça devait être ça ! Lors du sort de Babel, Harry et lui s'étaient amusés à coller Marcus et Dubois dans le même groupe linguistique ! Les deux ennemies jurés avaient du se supporter mutuellement pendant deux jours.

La cohabitation ne s'était pas faite sans mal, ils avaient fini à l'Infirmerie dès la première heure. Mme Pomfresh les avait grondé comme jamais, faisant beaucoup rire Severus qui avait été appelé en temps que responsable de Maison de Marcus.

Léo se faufila dans le couloir des cuisines et alla frapper à l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles. Harry lui avait gentiment donné le code dès leur premier jour à l'École.

Entrant chez les Jaunes et Noirs, le Serpentard salua les camarades de son frère avant de se laisser tomber sans aucune grâce sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son frère.

 ***/* Marcus sait.*/***

 ***/* Pardon ? */***

 ***/* Le meilleur ami de notre cher sœur sait que nous sommes à l'origine du sort qui l'a obligé à côtoyer Olivier Dubois pendant quelques jours. */***

 ***/* Je suppose qu'il n'est pas content. */***

 ***/* Tu es en deçà de la vérité. Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? J'ai peur que Marcus essaye de m'étrangler si je remets un pieds dans la Salle Commune ce soir… */***

Harry sourit avant d'accepter avec joie. Les dortoirs des Poufsouffles avait l'étonnante capacité de s'agrandir pour accueillir momentanément un lit supplémentaire. Et il n'était pas rare que cette fonctionnalité soit utilisé lorsque les fêtes duraient un peu trop et que les invités des autres Maisons n'étaient pas en état de retourner chez eux sans se faire choper par Rusard ou les profs.

 ***/*** **Il était vraiment furieux ? */*** questionna Harry

 ***/* Disons qu'il serait plus prudent pour moi de demander à Hermione d'aller négocier un pourparler avec lui… Histoire de ne pas mourir tout de suite… */***

 ***/*** **C'est quand même dingue qu'il déteste à ce point Olivier… */*** fit songeur Harry.

 ***/* Ya de la UST la dessous, je te le dit ! */***

 ***/* Image mentale ! */***

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Scène coupée : Le Tuteur

* * *

\- Je trouve que les jeunes Messieurs Potter n'auraient pas démérité une place à Serdaigle.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi Filius déclara Pomodora en attrapant un petit gâteau.

Severus souffla sur son thé brûlant en observant ses collègues. Les quatre directeurs de Maisons s'étaient, comme chaque année réunis afin de faire un bilan sur les « petits nouveaux ». Une année passées dans les murs de Poudlard permettait de cerner en grande partie le caractère de chaque élèves et de repérer ceux qui allaient marquer en bien ou en mal l'Ecole.

\- J'ai trouvé Léo l'autre jour entrain de lire un ouvrage en Rune à la Bibliothèque tandis que son frère étudiait un ouvrage de Sortilège de cinquième années continua la Directrice des Poufsouffles.

\- Ils sont en avance sur de nombreux sujets et ils sont tout à fait au courant des responsabilités qui les attendent à leur majorité. Ils connaissent des choses qui font peiner mes étudiants plus âgés et…

Severus perdit le fil de la conversation. Il s'amusait beaucoup de voir ses collègues se casser les dents sur le mystère Potter. Minerva qui avait rencontré Pétunia et Marc était la plus informée de ses collègue. L'Animagus Chat avait évoqué le Tuteur magique mystère de Harry et Léo. Ils étaient tous persuadé que c'était ce fameux tuteur qui avait donné des cours de magie en avance aux Jumeaux et qui les avait informé sur leur futur statut.

Le potionniste songea aux deux gosses dont il avait la « tutelle » magique. Léo et Harry. Les fils de Lily et James. Ces enfants étaient des boules d'étrangetés enrobé dans une couche de surprise. Ils étaient intelligents et curieux, persévérants et débrouillards. Ils avaient fait de la magie « contrôlée » avant leurs deux ans, avaient appris à lire en autodidactes avec les ouvrages de Dudley, étaient entrés au collègue moldu avec trois ans d'avance et venaient de passer leurs BREVET en candidats libres.

Oui, Severus leur avait fourni leur premiers livres sur le Monde Magique, mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'il avait fait. C'était seul que Léo avait choisi quels ouvrages acquérir pour en savoir plus sur ses responsabilités d'Héritier de Vieille Famille, c'était Harry seul qui s'était plongé dans l'étude des Runes européennes ou pas, c'était les jumeaux qui avaient décidé de se plonger dans les manuels scolaires d'Hermione bien avant d'entrer à Poudlard…

Les Potter étaient des génies. Ils possédaient une « facilité » naturelle pour assimiler le savoir et pour créer. Ils étaient des gamins hors-du-commun et promettaient d'être des hommes d'exception.

\- Et toi Severus, qu'en penses-tu ?

Le Potionniste fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées par la question de Minerva.

\- Je n'ai guère d'avis sur la question. Ce qui m'importe plus que de savoir d'où ils tirent leurs connaissances, est de savoir ce qu'ils en font. Je suis persuadé, Minerva que ce ne sont pas les jumeaux Weasley qui ont métamorphosé le couloir du cinquième étage en grotte, mais les Potter.

La discussion repartie très rapidement sur le fameux couloir du cinquième étage qui possédait depuis le mois de mars des stalagmites et des draperies calcaires de toute beauté.

Severus avala une gorgée de thé. Il aurait pu dire la vérité à ses collègues. Il aurait pu leur annoncer qu'il était le Tuteur des Potter, il aurait pu leur expliqué qu' il n'avait fait qu'aiguiller les jumeaux sur la voie du savoir et que c'étaient seuls qu'ils avaient atteint leur niveau actuel… il aurait pu. A ne point en douter, la tête de ses collègues auraient été très divertissante. Minerva en aurait peut-être même manger son chapeau. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait et il ne le ferait pas. Cette connaissance était un joker, un précieux joker qu'il ne fallait pas brûler inutilement.

.

.

* * *

Scène coupée : La protection des étudiants (Cf chap 32)

* * *

Marietta observa la statue d'un air inquiet. Ce n'était pas normal que le griffon de pierre se mette au milieu du passage et empêche les élèves d'entrer dans le château.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !

Le Préfet de Griffondor, suivi par la préfète de Serdaigle fendis l'attroupement et se positionna devant la statue. La jeune Edgecombe tendis l'oreille afin d'entendre la discussion du trio.

Apparemment c'était McGonagall qui avait ordonné aux statues d'empêcher les élèves du Parc d'entrer dans le Château. Et les armures elles avaient rassemblés les élèves traînant dans le château dans des salles qu'elles gardaient avec férocité !

Quoi qu'il se passait dans le Château, c'était sérieux… très sérieux…

.

.

* * *

Scène coupée : La chaussette de Severus (Cf chap 32)

* * *

\- Severus, il te manque une chaussure.

Le Potionniste baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et s'aperçut que effectivement il n'avait pas sa chaussure gauche.

\- Ah oui…

Il avait complètement oublié ce détail… Bon en même temps lorsqu'on doit courir pour empêcher un collègue de voler un cailloux hyper précieux, batailler pour échapper à des meubles transformés, courir à la poursuite du collègue dans tout le château pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'une autre collègue vient de prendre une élève en otage, la chaussure passe en arrière plan.

Minerva regarda son collègue de Serpentard avec inquiétude. Le fait qu'il se promène en chaussette ne semblait pas le perturber. Ce n'était pas normal !

Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir que la chaussure absente avait fondu à cause d'une potion et que Severus n'avait pas prit le temps d'en remettre une avec les mauvaises nouvelles apportées par les jumeaux Potter.

Severus songea un moment à expliquer la situation à sa collègue mais abandonna rapidement l'idée. La Flemme.

.

.

* * *

 _ **.Bonus : Quirrell**_

* * *

Quirinus soupira de bonheur avant de s'immerger un peu plus dans l'eau bouillante.

Il était bien. Tranquille. Apaisé. Serein.

Il ne se souciait plus de rien. Il était zen…

Lorsqu'il avait fuit Poudlard, le pauvre Professeur avait été un peu perdu. Il était partit sans pensé à l'avenir car la seule idée de rester à l'École le rendait malade. Il avait passé une année affreuse à lutter comme il pouvait contre l'emprise de l'Impérium. Sa lutte avait été un échec critique et manipulé par Sowelo, il avait nui à l'École et aux étudiants !

C'était inacceptable !

Rah ! Et voilà, il s'énervait encore !

Le sorcier inspira profondément et souffla doucement. Il devait se caaaalmer… Zeeen…

Peu après son départ, il avait recu par hibou postal un prospectus moldu de cures thermales et une lettre d'excuse de Harry Potter.

Le gamin s'excusait de l'enfer qu'il avait fait vivre au professeur. Le Survivant expliquait sans prendre de gants qu'il pensait que Quirrell était possédé par Voldemort et qu'il était désolé de s'être trompé de personne. Enfin l'enfant lui conseillait de se tourner vers les moyens moldus afin de se remettre psychologiquement de cette année « difficile ».

La cure thermale pouvait apparemment soigner les états dépressifs réactionnels ou névrotiques et les états anxieux avec troubles somatiques variés. Autant dire que Quirinus avait parfaitement le profils. Le jeune Potter lui conseillait également d'aller voir un psychologue, sorte de médicomage moldu de l'esprit.

Quirinus avait été très surpris de la lettre. Le Poufsouffle avait été une épine dans son pied tout au long de l'année mais il lui devait la vie. Sans Harry et son frère, Sowelo aurait tué le professeur de Défenses. Et cela Quirinus ne l'oubliait pas.

Il avait une dette de vie envers le gamin et il comptait bien l'honorer un jour. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il parvienne à avancer, à mettre cette année derrière lui… Il devait guérir !

.

.

* * *

 _ **Bonus : La Pierre**_

* * *

Ce matin là, en se levant, Nicolas ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un colis moldu. L'Alchimiste français vivait dans le quartier Sorcier de Lugdunum mais il avait plusieurs résidences partout en France du coté moldu et sorcier et tous les courriers recus à ses habitations secondaires étaient reroutés au Manoir.

L'homme attrapa le petit paquet parallélipédique emballé de papier marron. Il avait été posté en Anglterre à Londres et avait été mis dans la boite aux lettres du 751 rue de Montmorency, dans le 3e arrondissement de Paris.

Nicolas attrapa le reste de son courrier et s'installa dans le salon où Pernelle était tranquillement entrain de siroter une tasse de café. Curieux, il décida de déballer le paquet moldu en premier.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Nicolas Flamel découvrit dans un petit carton une page de cahier à carreau pliée en deux et sa Pierre philosophale soigneusement emballée dans du papier à bulle.

L'Alchimiste posa la Pierre sur la table et déplia la lettre. Apparement deux élèves de Poudlard avaient réussi à récupérer la Pierre malgré les "protections" d'Albus et son équipe. Les chapardeurs avaient mis du temps à trouver l'adresse des Flamel, mais une fois en leur possession, ils avaient immédiatement envoyé la Pierre par la poste moldue.

Les derniers lignes du message demandaient aux Flamel de ne plus laisser trainer leurs affaires sans quoi des gens moins bien intentionnés qu'eux pourraient mettre la main dessus.

Pernelle qui était venue lui par-dessus son épaule laissa échapper un petit rire.

 **\- Ils sont mignons !**

Nicolas sourit lui aussi. L'attention et le message d'alerte étaient touchants mais quelque peu inutiles. Les Pierres philosophales, car oui, Pernelle et lui en avaient plusieurs, ne fonctionnaient qu'avec leur créateur. Pour tout autres personnes, elles restaient de simples cailloux qui luisaient faiblement dans le noir.

Cette particularité de la Pierre philosophale n'était connue que des Alchimistes ayant réussi à créer une pierre. Autant dire qu'ils étaient actuellement cinq sur Terre à connaître ce détail.

Lorsqu'Albus avait proposé de garder au Chateau la Pierre Philosophale pendant la rénovation des protections du Manoir Flamel, Nicolas lui en avait donné une sans discuter. De toute facon, si quiconque d'autre que lui ou Pernelle tentait de fabriquer de l'Elixir de longue vie avec, il allait s'empoisonner.

 **\- Oui, ils sont mignons. Et surtout ils ont un grand potentiel. Rares sont les sorciers anglais capables d'écrire francais, de finter Albus et qui connaissent suffisament le monde Moldu pour réussir à envoyer un colis.**

 **\- Cela te laisse songeur…**

 **\- Oui Pernelle. Les choses bougent dans l'ombre… Cela a commencé il y a une dizaine d'années avec les lycanthropes et l'apparition de la Meute du Nord. Cela a continué avec la naissance du Héraut de la Mort et le renouveau de la Ruche des Carpates… Aujourd'hui Albus me parle de la destruction de la Pierre et de l'eventuel retout de Voldemort et deux gamins m'envoient cette même pierre qui est sencée etre détruite… Les pionts de l'échequier du futur bougent et je veux en savoir plus.**

 **\- Je suppose que nous quittons notre retraite.**

 **\- Oui très chère. Je dois contacter Olympe et Philipe de toute urgence. Il est temps que les Flamel reviennent sur le devant de la scène !**

.

.

.

 **Blabla de fin de chapitre :  
**

Unresolved Sexual Tension

 **Réponses aux invités :**

Catherine chapter 33 . 5h ago

Je suis contente de voir que tu as accrochée malgré que ce soit un UA !

ausyam80 chapter 33 . Feb 4

Merci des compliments !

Amista chapter 33 . Jan 30

:)


	35. Chapter 34 : Bonus Alice et Norberta

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **.**

 **Deux chapitres en deux jours… Bande de petits veinards ! Profitez en, ca ne durera pas :)**

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 34 : Bonus Norberta et Alice**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Norberta, son acclimatation, ses amies, le vol, sa mère**

* * *

Norberta renifla avec suspicion. Depuis que la pièce avait cessé de bouger et de balancer l'air n'avait plus l'odeur du Jouet. Elle ne sentait pas non plus sa Maman, les Piailleuses ou le Protecteur.

Elle éternua lorsqu'une poussière lui chatouilla les narines. Brusquement la pièce où elle était enfermée s'ouvrit et la petite dragonne marcha de façon pataude vers la sortie. Elle cligna des paupières, surprise par la luminosité hors de la pièce. L'air sentait les arbres acides, la terre humide et le feu. Ce n'était pas normal !

Où était Maman, le Protecteur, le Jouet et les Piailleuses ? Norberta avança hors de la pièce et regarda avec crainte autour d'elle. Il y avait du vert, du vert, du vert et encore du vert ! Il y avait plus le chaleureux brun du bois et gris de la pierre. Et il n'y avait pas Maman !

Apeurée, Norberta recula en vitesse dans la pièce. Elle connaissait la pièce. La pièce était petite et chaude. Il y avait le doudou de Jouet et le cadeau de Maman. Elle ne voulait pas sortir… Elle voulait Maman…

oOo

Mutharg échangea un regard surprit avec Charlie. Le comportement du Norvégien à Crète n'était pas normal. Le dragonneau aurait dut sortit de la caisse de bois où il avait fait le trajet jusqu'à la réserve et partir explorer son nouvel enclos. Il n'aurait pas dut se terrer dans sa caisse et gémir de cette façon… Quelque chose clochait.

\- On fait quoi ?

\- On en parle au chef répondit Charlie, aussi perdu que son collègue.

oOo

Norberta grogna. Les deux-pattes embêtants étaient revenus. Ils étaient stupides. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir de la pièce. Pourtant le message aurait dut passer lorsqu'elle en avait mordu un ! Elle lui avait même injecté du venin pour qu'il ai mal !

S'ils continuaient, elle les brûlerait ! Et après elle irait à la recherche de Maman. Les Deux-pattes avaient dut lui faire du mal pour l'empêcher de venir la chercher. Si Maman avait mal, elle punirait tous les Deux-Pattes. Elle leur ferait mal ! Et le Protecteur l'aiderait. Parce qu'il protégeait Maman lui aussi.

oOo

Melda regarda l'autre dragonne avec intérêt. Elle s'approcha doucement du dragonneau gris argent qui s'était roulé en boule dans un coin de l'enclos.

Les Deux-Pattes avaient amené l'autre lorsque la Blanche était haute et que le Feu dormait. Depuis le Feu s'était réveillé et pourtant l'autre n'avait pas bougé.

Melda leva la patte et appuya sur le crane de l'autre avant de reculer prestement. L'autre avait relever la tête et l'observait avec méfiance, tristesse et peur. Melda s'assit et gazouilla à l'autre.

Avait-elle faim ? Les Grands avaient ramené à manger et c'était encore chaud.

L'autre ne répondit pas et se roula à nouveau en boule. Melda secoua la tête en sifflant avant d'aller chercher de la viande. Elle mangea sa part puis arracha un morceau qu'elle posa à coté de l'autre avant de se rouler en boule à coté.

Elle voulait vraiment que l'autre ne soit plus triste et vienne jouer avec elle. Elle était la plus petite et les Grands ne voulaient pas jouer avec elle. Il n'y avait que Celui-Qui-Sait qui parfois acceptait qu'elle s'amuse avec lui, mais c'était toujours trop court…

oOo

Harold regarda les deux jeunes dragons qui jouaient dans l'enclos de la couveuse. Ils avaient vraiment faillit perdre le petit Norvégien à Crète. Le dragonneau s'était laissé mourir à son arrivée à la Réserve, refusant de s'alimenter et attaquant quiconque passait à sa porté.

Les dragonniers avaient dut le droguer afin de le transférer dans l'enclos de Melda, le petit Suédois à museau court. Les deux dragonneaux avaient sensiblement le même age et le premier avait été sortit de sa spirale destructrice par le second.

Les deux créatures qui avaient désormais la taille d'un gros Leonberger se poursuivaient joyeusement. Les dragons n'étaient pas encore suffisamment grands pour voler mais crachaient déjà du feu, les rendant déjà extrêmement dangereux pour leurs soigneurs.

oOo

Norberta regarda la grande Blanche. Les deux-pattes les avaient changé d'endroit quelques temps de Feu avant. Désormais Melda et elle avaient une grande zone avec des arbres et une caverne. Elles avaient enflammé un arbre par erreur lors de leur première sortie. Cela avait beaucoup fait rire Celui-Qui-Sait lorsqu'il l'avait apprit. Depuis elles s'entraînaient à grimper aux arbres restant pour se lancer dans le vide et planer.

Bientôt elle et Melda sauraient voler.

Elle se fit la promesse que lorsqu'elle serait plus grande et plus forte, lorsque ses griffes seraient plus dures et aiguës, lorsque ces crocs seraient plus pointues et plus acérées, lorsque sa cuirasse serait impénétrable et sa flamme plus brûlante que le Feu du ciel, elle se vengerait.

Elle détruirait les Deux-Pattes, les déchiquetterait, les anéantirait…

Ils mourront dans les flammes. Elle se jura qu'elle prendrait sa revanche sur les Deux-Pattes qui l'avaient séparé de Maman et elle réunirait sa famille.

.

.

* * *

 **Alice**

* * *

Alice sortit du Ministère Danois de la Magie et marcha lentement dans la rue. Elle longea le canal, observant avec un certain amusement les façades très flashies des maisons. Dans le porte-bébé, Neville babilla en agitant les mains en direction d'un petit bateau de plaisance qui passait.

La jeune amnésique blonde s'assit sur un banc face à l'eau. Elle était partie sur un coup de tête sur la Terre de ses Ancêtres après que le médicomage moldu de l'esprit lui ai dit qu'il y avait une possibilité (mince) qu'elle retrouve des souvenirs en étant confrontée à des lieux familiers. Elle avait prit Neville, quelques affaires, de l'argent et avait filé au Danemark. C'était certainement pas la meilleure réaction à avoir vu sa situation, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit. Elle avait juste pensé à ce foutu mur blanc qui squattait sa mémoire et qu'elle voulait faire sauter !

Alice soupira. Elle devait trouver un logement pour la nuit. L'employé chargé des portoloins internationaux lui avait aimablement indiqué comment rejoindre le « Kvarter Havfrue », la zone sorcière de Copenhague. Une fois à l'hotel, elle planifierait la suite de son voyage.

La jeune maman attrapa son sac de voyage et se leva du banc. Elle se retourna et hurla de peur.

Augusta Longdubas, la femme qui était la mère de feu le mari d'Alice observait sa bru, les bras croisés et le visage fermé en frappant du pied. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente du tout.

Alice remarqua stupidement que la Matriarche Longdubas n'avait pas son éternel chapeau-vautour et que son grand sac rouge était étrangement bombé.

\- Pourrais-je savoir jeune fille ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ca ?

La blonde déglutit devant le regard et le ton polaire de l'aïeule.

\- Heu…

oOo

Augusta prit Neville dans ses bras avant de pousser doucement mais fermement Alice vers la porte de la petite maison de pierre. La Matriarche rebroussa ensuite chemin, laissant sa belle-fille seule devant la porte. C'était à Alice d'agir. C'était sa décision à elle et à elle seule.

Une fois sortie du petit jardinet, la mère de Franck s'assit sur une grosse pierre, son petit-fils endormi dans les bras. Lorsqu'un mois plutôt, elle se précipitait en catastrophe à la suite d'Alice et Neville, elle n'avait pas prévu de rester aussi longtemps hors d'Angleterre.

Augusta avait passé un savon à Alice pour être parti comme une sauvage. La jeune femme était amnésique et elle partait la bouche en cœur dans un pays étranger avec son fils, qu'elle venait de redécouvrir, sous le bras. Pas très responsable comme attitude.

La plus âgée après avoir remis les pendules à l'heure avait annoncé qu'elle accompagnait Alice dans sa quête. Augusta appréciait énormément la femme de son fils. La petite blonde qui était, mine de rien, en couple avec Franck depuis leurs seize ans avait depuis longtemps creusé son trou chez les Longdubas. Alice et Augusta avaient été amies et complices.

Aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus que l'aînée qui se souvenait de leur lien. Ce voyage au milieu de la campagne et des montagnes Danoises loin de la Folie des Hommes permettait aux deux femmes de retrouver un calme et une sérénité qui leur manquaient depuis le réveil de la plus jeune et la mort de Franck. L'isolement du trio tandis que les sorciers ralliaient les différents points de la carte avait permis le renouveau de l'amitié entre Alice et Augusta.

Les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant. Elles le savaient toutes les deux, mais cela ne les gênaient pas. Elles étaient différentes. Le coma, la souffrance, le deuil les avaient marqué.

La Matriarche Longdubas, Alice et Neville avaient passé un long moment à Copenhague à fouiller les Archives à la recherche d'informations sur la famille d'Alice, les Grimwalis. Leurs recherches les avaient orientées vers un petit village sorcier du Nord Est du pays où apparemment Alice avait vécu jusqu'à ses six ans et le déménagement de ses parents en Grande-Bretagne.

Alice avait retrouvé sa maison d'enfance. Elle l'avait rapidement visité avec l'accord des nouveaux propriétaires, mais rien n'avait éveillé de souvenirs. Apparemment la maison avait subit de nombreux changement depuis le départ des Grimwalis.

En discutant avec les villageois, les deux sorcières avaient apprit que Valendria, la mère d'Alice rendait souvent visite à une vieille ermite qui vivait bien plus au nord, dans la campagne. La femme avait une très mauvaise réputation au village et on conseilla à Alice et Augusta de ne surtout pas aller voir la vieille Aaricia.

Un gamin qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux leur expliqua que l'ermite était une harpie et que c'était pour cela que les gens la craignait autant et qu'ils la fréquentait la moins possible. Augusta renifla avec dédain. La cohabitation inter-espèce n'était pas encore très au point. Le racisme et la crainte restait trop présente chez les sorciers pour que toute cette histoire ne finisse pas par dégénérer.

Augusta, bien que considérée comme une sang-pure avait un quart de sang de Banshee qui coulait dans ses veines. Il n'avait rien chez la vieille femme qui pouvait trahir cet héritage. Elle n'avait prit aucunes des caractéristiques de son aïeule. Cependant son métissage lui laissait une grande sensibilité sur la question de l'intégration des créatures magiques dans la Société Sorcière.

oOo

Aaricia, à travers les fins rideaux de sa cuisine regarda la jeune Alice Grimwalis rejoindre la Crone qui l'attendait assise sur une pierre.

La vieille harpie avait été étonnée de rencontrer cette petite humaine qui recherchait ses souvenirs. Alice Longdubas née Grimwalis, sorcière au visage arrondit encadré par un carré plongeant de cheveux blonds et raides.

Aaricia s'était depuis longtemps spécialisée dans les soins mais malgré son savoir, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour briser le mur qui séparait Alice de ses souvenirs. Elle n'avait que pu lui offrir une amulette tressée qui lui porterait chance dans sa quête.

Les yeux bleus de la Harpie brillèrent de nostalgie. Alice ressemblait tellement à Odrin…

Lorsque les derniers Grimwalis avaient quitté le Danemark pour l'Angleterre, Aaricia avait songé à quitter la vie et à se fondre dans la Magie comme ses sœurs avant elle. Mais Azraelle lui avait rappelé la Balance. La mission d'Aaricia n'était pas terminée, pas temps que des Grimwalis respireraient.

Elle devait veiller sur ses descendants, tel était son destin. La fille des Airs observa Alice, son fils et sa belle-mère transplaner. Elle savait que son arrière-petite-fille reviendrait la voir. Ses Enfants revenaient toujours même s'ils ignoraient qui elle était.

Aaricia Rosinski, dernière princesse du Nord et Héritière du désormais disparu Royaume des Harpies.

oOo

Alice rit de bon cœur en voyant les enfants trempés de la tête aux pieds. Neville et Dudley qui s'étaient mis en tête de faire un barrage sur le mince cours d'eau avaient abandonné leur projet au profit d'une bataille d'eau.

Les deux petits démons divers récipients pleins d'eau dans les mains s'approchaient doucement de Severus qui leur tournait le dos. Le Potionniste arrosé courut à la poursuite des enfants qui s'éparpillèrent en courant dans une volée de piaillement heureux.

La sorcière sortit la salade de riz de son panier tandis que Pétunia, elle aussi installée sur la grande nappe de pique-nique tartinait des rillettes sur du pain. C'était l'été et les Granger avaient invité Alice et Neville à pique-niquer avec eux.

C'était à cette occasion qu'Alice avait fait la rencontre de Severus Snape. Elle avait déjà entendu parlé du Tuteur Magique de Harry et Léo, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Où du moins elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

Apparemment Severus avait été à l'Ecole en même temps qu'elle. Étant à Serpentard et elle à Poufsouffle, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment communiqué et ne se connaissaient que de vue.

Le jeune Professeur de Potion avait ramené les rares photos de promotion qu'il avait et les avait prêtées à Alice afin qu'elle voit si cela réveillait des souvenirs enfouis. Malheureusement, comme ses visites avec Augusta et les photos des Longdubas, rien n'apparut dans la mémoire de la jeune femme. Le mur restait désespérément vide.

Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle s'était réveillée et Alice s'était fait une raison. Elle ne se souviendrait certainement jamais, mais rien ne l'empêchait de se créer de nouveaux souvenirs.

Un « Maman ! Au secourt » à moitié noyé sous les rires fit lever les yeux de la sorcière. Severus, le T-shirt et les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau revenait vers la nappe où s'étaient installées les deux femmes avec un enfant sous chaque bras. Neville et Dudley s'étaient finalement fait rattrapés.

Marc et Hermione, remballèrent leur cerf-volant tandis que les Jumeaux, Natrix enroulée sur les épaules de Léo rejoignirent la nappe de pique-nique. Ils avaient faim !

oOo

Neville revint dans le salon avec un grand sourire heureux. Il aimait beaucoup leur nouvel appartement de sa mère et lui. Il serra sa mère dans ses bras avant de repartir en courant à son exploration.

Alice sourit devant l'exubérance de son petit bonhomme de cinq ans. Elle avait enfin franchit le cap. Elle avait quitté le Manoir Longdubas où Augusta l'hébergeait et avait acheté un petit appartement proche du Chemin de Traverse mais dans le Londres Moldu.

Cela faisait déjà un an qu'elle s'était remise à travailler ne souhaitant plus vivre aux crochets de sa belle-mère même si Augusta lui disait que cela ne posait pas le moindre problème. Alice s'était fait engagée comme vendeuse chez un Apothicaire de l'Allée des Embrumes.

C'était Severus qui lui avait parlé du vieil homme acariâtre qui cachait un cœur d'or sous des couches et des couches de sarcasmes et de remarques méchantes. Le Potionniste l'avait bien aidée sur ce coups là… Il l'avait bien aidée tout court.

Le professeur de Potion lui avait fait visité Poudlard et lui avait fait rencontré leurs anciens enseignants. Le mur n'avait pas bronché en présence des Professeurs Macgonagall, Flitwick, Brulopot ou Chourave, par contre il s'était fissuré légèrement lorsque Severus l'avait accompagnée dans un tour du Lac. Elle s'était vue embrassé un garçon qu'elle avait reconnu comme Franck d'après les photos montrées par Augusta sous un grand saule pleureur.

Son premier souvenir ! Elle en avait pleuré de joie.

Depuis aucuns souvenirs visuels n'étaient revenus. Par contre, elle ressentait désormais les émotions associées à des personnes ou des lieux. Elle se souvenait de la joie et de la paix de Poudlard, de la crainte respectueuse inspirée par le Directeur, de l'excitation des match de Quidditch… C'était flou mais présent. Grâce à Severus et sa visite de Poudlard.

oOo

Alice sauta dans les bras de Severus avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Évidement qu'elle acceptait de l'épouser !

Serrée dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Alice repensa au passé. Neuf ans plus tôt, elle sortait du coma, veuve et amnésique. Elle avait passé deux ans à parcourir le Danemark et l'Angleterre avec Augusta à la poursuite de sa mémoire. Elle avait rencontré une Harpie aussi bonne guérisseuse que misanthrope, un sorcier danois chef étoilé dans un restaurant moldu, des vampires chanteurs de hard rock, une sirène philosophe, un satyre break-danseur et bien d'autres encore.

Sept ans plutôt, elle avait fait le rencontre de Severus Snape, ami des Grangers, Tuteur magique de Léo et Harry. Avec le potionniste, elle avait visité Poudlard retrouvant son premier souvenir. Avec l'aide de Severus, elle avait trouvé un travail et un logement.

Il était devenu un ami. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui si elle avait un problème, s'il fallait garder Neville et qu'Augusta ne pouvait pas, si sa chaudière décidait de faire des siennes ou s'il lui manquait des œufs et que c'était dimanche.

De fils en aiguilles, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Alice savait parfaitement que les habitués du Black Bee qu'elle connaissait bien à force d'y traîner, tenaient des paris sur son mariage avec Severus. Les moldus n'avaient peut-être pas de magie, ils n'étaient ni aveugles, ni stupides. Pétunia avait compris bien avant Alice que la sorcière en pinçait pour le brun.

La transition entre amitié et amour s'était faite doucement sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, cela leur avait paru si naturel, si simple. Ils étaient ensemble et c'était tout.

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux ans qu'ils étaient en couple. Neville n'était pas au courant. Du moins, Alice et son fils n'en avait jamais parlé. Si le Griffondor savait que sa mère avait de nouveau quelqu'un dans sa vie, il ne l'avait jamais dit et n'avait fait aucun commentaire…

Il allait falloir qu'elle en parle avec Neville. Qu'elle lui dise qu'elle allait se remarier… Et il faudrait aussi qu'elle informe Augusta qu'elle avait suivit son conseil, qu'elle refaisait sa vie.

.

.

.

 **Blabla de fin de chapitre :**

Juste pour précision, Severus fait sa demande lors de l'Halloween 1991, c'est pour ca qu'il n'était pas à l'Ecole lors de l'épisode du troll !

.

 **Un peu de vocabulaire « dragonnien » :**

Deux-Pattes : humains

Arbres acides : conifères

la Blanche : la Lune

le Feu : le Soleil

les Grands : dragons adultes

Celui-Qui-Sait : Dragon le plus agé de la Réserve.

Temps de Feu : jours

Pour le Jouet, les Piailleuses et le Protecteur, essayez de veiner, que je rigole un peu :)

.

 **Yzeute**

Merci !


	36. Chapter 35 : Ceux qui voyagent

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 **Blablabla : français**

 _ **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**_

 _Blabla : Prophétie_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 34 : Ceux qui voyagent**

 **.**

Hermione s'enroula dans sa serviette avec délice. Malgré que le grand soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel, l'eau était fraîche.

\- Bonne baignade ?

\- Oui. Vivifiante. Répondit la sorcière.

Son commentaire fit rire son amie qui s'était bien gardée de mettre un orteil dans l'eau, préferant faire le lézard sur sa serviette. Virginia Potts était venue passé une partie de ses vacances chez sa cousine et en avait profité pour rendre visite à Hermione.

Les deux adolescentes qui s'étaient rencontrées lors du mariage de Tim Taloc, l'un des Sciences Bro' avec Elysabeth Potts. Elles avaient commencé par se chercher des noises mais avaient fini par s'allier pour embêter un des oncles de Virginia.

Depuis lors, malgré le fait que la rouquine habite aux Etats-Unis, elles avaient gardé un lien étroit grâce à une correspondance soutenue. Elles s'entendaient très bien et partageaient le même humour étrange.

La londonienne avait organisé une virée à la plage avec son amie au nord de Londres. Elles s'étaient installée sur la petite plage de galet où elles avaient été rejointes par Camille, Anna, Mattieu et Will, des camarades de primaire de la sorcière avec qui elle avait gardé contact malgré le fait qu'elle soit dans un « institut spécialisé pour enfants surdoués ».

Hermione aurait bien aimé parlé du Monde Magique à son amie américaine, mais le Sceau du Secret l'en empêchait. Pourtant elle était certaine que Virginia aurait adoré cet autre univers.

\- Toi tu penses à autre chose… C'est ton copain, c'est ca ? Taquina la moldue en s'asseyant sur sa serviette.

Hermione rougit mais ne répliqua pas. Mieux valait que son amie imagine qu'elle pensait à Marcus plutôt à un monde remplit de magie.

Camille et Anna se joignirent à Virginia pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur le fameux Marcus qui s'était emparé du cœur de leur camarade.

\- J'ai des sous, on pourrait s'acheter une glace. demanda le sorcière dans le but tout à fait avoué de changer de sujet.

Sa tactique fit rire Virginia qui accepta la proposition avec plaisir.

.

.

.

\- Aux tourtereaux ! Déclara Moustafa en levant son verre.

Neville sourit en entendant les cris de joies qui résonnèrent dans le bar. Sa mère et son désormais beau-père avaient célébrés leur mariage la semaine passée, quelques jours à peine après le début des vacances.

Il y avait eut deux cérémonies. La première sorcière avec notamment la famille Longdubas et les collègues de Severus. Neville avait voulu disparaître lorsque ses professeurs étaient arrivés. Heureusement qu'il y avait eut Draconis.

Les Malfoy en tant qu'amis de Severus avait été invités. Autant dire que Lucius avait été très surpris d'apprendre que son ami et parrain de Draconis se mariait. Et avec une Griffondore en plus.

Les Familles Malfoy et Longdubas ne s'entendaient pas trop, mais Narcissa et Augusta avait trouvé un terrain d'entente avec le futur bébé Snape. Tandis que sa grand-mère papotait layettes et biberon avec la mère de Draconis, Neville s'était tourné vers le prince des Serpentards et lui avait proposé de sortir déprimer dans le jardin avec une bouteille de bierreaubeurre.

Les deux adolescents avaient fuis leurs professeurs et s'étaient isolés dans le jardin où ils avaient disserté sur l'injustice de la vie.

Draconis avait râlé car son parrain se mariait avec une Griffondore, qu'il allait être beau-père d'un Griffondore, qu'il allait être papa et qu'il lui avait caché ça !

Neville râlait car son prof de potion devenait son beau-père, qu'il épousait sa mère, qu'il allait être le père de son frère ou sa sœur ou les deux s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas à un ! Et surtout que Severus lui avait caché qu'il était le parrain du Serpentard !

Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient dit, Draconis et Neville étaient heureux pour les mariés. Ils étaient temps que Alice et Severus goûtent au bonheur ! Et en ce jour ensoleillé de juillet, un Serpentard et un Griffondore s'étaient mis d'accord sur un point, sans hurlement ni cadavres si on oubliait les multiples bouteilles vides de bierreaubeurre.

La seconde cérémonie avait eut lieu à la mairie moldue avec Pétunia et Marc comme témoins. Ils étaient ensuite allé au Black Bee pour fêter ça comme il fallait avec les habitués du bar qui étaient devenu au fil du temps des amis sincères.

L'ambiance était complètement différentes au mariage sorcier. La musique pulsait beaucoup plus, les gens étaient moins guidés, plus aptes à rire et dire des bêtises. Les vœux de bonheurs fusaient, les femmes demandaient pour quand était prévue la naissance et si Alice connaissait déjà le sexe du bébé tandis que les hommes chambraient Severus sur sa future paternité.

Harry tapa dans le dos de son meilleur ami, le faisant à moitié s'étouffer avec son verre de coca.

\- Prêt à être grand frère ?

\- J'ai encore trois mois à me faire à l'idée… répondit distraitement le Griffondore en jettant un œil au ventre rebondit de sa mère. Ça va être étrange… Je pensais rester enfant unique toute ma vie…

\- Ça te chagrine ?

\- Non. Ça m'angoisse. Avec Poudlard, je ne verrais jamais le bébé. J'ai peur qu'on ne se considère jamais comme de la même fratrie…

Harry se mordilla la lèvre. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle là.

\- Bah… On verra bien. En attendant que dirais-tu de rejoindre le buffet ? Mami vient d'amener les desserts.

\- Y a des cookies ?

\- Viens avec moi du coté obscure padawan et des cookies tu auras ! Dit le Survivant d'une voix grave.

Neville éclata de rire avant de s'élancer à travers la piste de danse bondée à la poursuite de son pitre d'ami.

.

.

.

Marc pointa la tête de la murène qui dépassait de son trou. Il se tourna dans un nuage de bulle et vérifia que toute sa famille était là. Il demanda à chacun s'ils allaient bien et fut satisfait quand cinq signes OK lui furent renvoyé en réponse.

Il reprit alors sa route.

Aujourd'hui les Grangers plongeaient. Le père de famille avait trouvé sur la cote un club qui louait du matériel pas trop cher. Il avait proposé une virée sous-marine à sa famille qui avait accepté avec joie.

La plongée était, avec la photographie, l'une des passions de Marc. Il pratiquait ce sport depuis ses 16 ans et il n'avait jamais vraiment arrêté, ses années de médecine mises à part. Il avait passé son niveau IV il y avait déjà une bonne décennie et venait de réussir l'examen de moniteur fédéral 1er degré.

Il avait l'habitude de plonger en lac et dans la Manche. Malgré les nombreuses fois où Pétunia, les enfants et lui étaient venus en France, c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il explorait la Méditerranée. Et c'était la première fois qu'il plongeait en Corse.

Dudley lui agrippa le bras et pointa un banc de poisson, certainement des sardines vu la taille et la couleur qui nageait plus au large.

Marc proposa à sa palanquée de descendre un peu le long du récif. Les enfants répondirent avec enthousiasme. Le dentiste se tourna vers sa femme. Pétunia était sans aucun doute la moins à l'aise sous l'eau à cause de ses tendances claustrophobiques. Cependant elle répondit Ok et entama sa descente.

En plongeant à six, les Grangers formaient une grosse palanquée et si Marc avait été moins aguerri, cela aurait été un peu compliqué à gérer. Heureusement il avait de la bouteille et les autres n'étaient pas complètement ignorant du monde sous-marin et des dangers qu'il contenait.

Harry et Léo avaient déjà fait plusieurs baptêmes avec le club de leur père, Hermione possédait son niveau 1 tout comme Dudley. Pétunia avait elle aussi son niveau 1 car elle avait insisté pour le passer malgré qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment à l'aise sous l'eau.

Marc regarda son manomètre. Il lui restait plus de cent dix bars. Il rattrapa le reste de la palanquée et leur demanda en traçant un cercle dans sa paume combien d'air contenait leur bouteille. Personne n'étaient en dessous des cent bars, ils pouvaient donc plonger encore un long moment.

.

.

.

Dudley poussa doucement sur le mur de pierre sèches. Celui-ci bascula silencieusement dévoilant un passage dérobé.

\- Et voici l'entrée du Village sorcier Occi !

Pétunia haussa un sourcil. En venant dans à Lumio, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à être embarquée dans une visite d'un village sorcier. Elle regarda le paysage autour d'elle. Il n'y avait que des maisons de granit fragilisées par le temps ou encore une aire de battage du blé. Rien d'habitable… Du moins elle le croyait.

\- Allons y. déclara t'elle avant d'entrer dans le passage sombre.

Elle entendit Marc lui emboîter le pas, puis les enfants entrer à leur tour dans le passage et enfin le mur de pierre claquer derrière eux.

Lorsque la moldue blonde ressortit de l'autre coté du tunnel et que ses yeux se furent réhabitués à la luminosité, elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

\- Ah oui, ca change commenta Marc avant de lui prendre la main.

Effectivement le paysage avait grandement été modifié. Le panorama impressionnant sur la marine de Sant Ambroggio et la mer à perte de vue n'avait pas changé mais c'était l'unique chose. Les ruines de granit avaient cédés leur place à de coquettes maisons construites dans le style du Sud, les sentiers défoncés étaient à nouveau correctement pavé et surtout la rue grouillait de passants.

Il y avait des sorciers en robes, mais également en short et T-shirt. Mode moldue et sorcière se mélangeaient dans un foisonnement de couleur étonnant.

\- C'est trop cool ! S'exclama Dudley.

\- Bon. On se donne rendez-vous ici dans trois heures. D'ici là vous avez quartier libre les enfants ! Fit Marc avant de partir, sans laisser à Pétunia le temps de protester, avec sa moitié.

Dudley cligna des yeux un peu surprit avant de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient ainsi des quartiers libres. Les enfants Grangers commençaient à être grands et à prendre leur indépendance. Et puis ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose. Hermione était intelligente, rusée et relativement puissante magiquement. Dudley était bâti comme une armoire et savait se défendre si jamais on lui cherchait des noises. Les jumeaux eux étaient juste des monstres de puissances magiques, d'intelligence et de maturité… Même si voir Léo coller un chapeau d'algue sur la tete de Harry pouvait faire douter de cette dernière affirmation...

\- On va où ?

\- Par là !

Dudley soupira lorsque les cornichons composant sa fratrie pointèrent trois directions différentes.

.

.

.

Harry tira avec entrain Dudley vers le magasin de Quidditch. Le nouveau Nimbus 2001 venait de sortir et était enfin en vitrine.

Les deux garçons avaient abandonné Hermione et Léo dans une librairie, deux rues plus loin. Le duo s'était plongé dans une grande discussion avec le Mazzeri qui tenait la boutique et les connaissant, ils allaient en avoir pour loooongtemp !

Le Survivant tourna brusquement à l'angle de la rue et tomba sur les fesses en lachant un petit cri de surprise. Il avait percuté à toute vitesse un adolescent de l'age de Dudley aux courts cheveux verts fluo dressés en pics.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds en s'excusant à profusion en français.

Dudley tendis sa main à l'inconnu pour l'aider à se relever. Le garçon aux cheveux verts accepta l'aide et se hissa sur ses pieds. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un halètement sifflant lui coupa les paroles.

Harry vit les yeux bleus de Dudley se couvrir d'un voile blanchâtre de magie pure avant qu'il se mette à parler d'une grave voix mécanique aux accents rocailleux.

 _\- Agissant dans l'ombre de la Mort,_

 _Ils sont guides et alliés, vecteurs de l'union des peuples,_

 _Gardiens de Celle qui fut Brisée, ils servent le Chevalier,_

 _Leur combat avec la Mere détruira Lerne lorsque brillera le Rat._

Le boxeur blond vacilla en revenant à la réalité. Harry l'attrapa par le bras pour le stabiliser.

 **\- Putain, c'est quoi** **ça**? S'exclama l'inconnu.

 **\- Une Prophétie**. dit sombrement Harry en faisant s'asseoir Dudley qui gémit à voix basse.

L'adolescent aux cheveux verts écarquilla les yeux avant de se laisser tomber au sol.

 **\- Je suis Harry et voici Dudley, mon grand frère.**

 **\- J'aurais été surpris si tu m'avait dit qu'il était ton petit frère. J'm'appelle Nick.**

Le silence tomba sur le trio. Harry qui avait traduit comme il pouvait la prophétie pour le francais et Nick, chacun de leur coté tentaient de savoir ce que signifiait les mots du voyant tandis que le dit-voyant tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je déteste ces putains de visions de merde, râla Dudley en faisant sursauter ses compagnons. J'ai dit quoi cette fois Harry ?

Le Survivant répéta mots pour mots la prophétie faite par le boxeur blond. Le fils de Pétunia ne se souvenait jamais, pour son grand malheur, de ses grands prophéties. Il avait deux types de visions : les usuelles et les ponctuelles. Les premières prenaient les traits de rêves, de prémonitions ou de visions tandis que les secondes venaient sous la forme de prophétie qui ne se déclenchaient qu'en présence de personnes précises.

 **-** **Une idée de ce que ça veux dire ?** Demanda Dudley en se tournant vers Nick.

Le sorcier aux cheveux verts haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

 **\- Non. Aucune idée.**

 **-** **C'est toi qui a déclenché la vision, tu es donc le premier concerné. Souvient-toi de mes paroles, elles te seront utiles… un jour où l'autr** e. Fit le boxeur avant de se lever. **On y va Harry ?**

Le Poufsouffle se leva en vitesse et salua Nick avant de filer à la poursuite de son frère.

.

.

.

Léo regarda avec ébahissement son ancien elfe de Maison entrant de se répandre en compliments sur la bonté et la grandeur de Monsieur Harry Potter.

Les Grangers-Evans-Potter étaient revenus de Corse une semaine avant l'anniversaire des jumeaux que la famille venait de célébrer tranquillement. Demain Marc et Pétunia reprendraient le travail.

Les jumeaux étaient entrains de discuter, en Fourchelangue, avec Natrix lorsque la créature aux grandes oreilles semblable a celles d'une chauve souris et aux yeux verts globuleux de la taille d'une balle de tennis était apparue dans la chambre de Harry.

Dobby avait commencé par supplier Harry de ne pas retourner à Poudlard car une menace terrible pesait sur l'École. Léo avait suivit la discussion grâce à sa Plume à Papote et se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire de l'embarra de son frère. Le pauvre Harry ne savait pas quoi faire avec l'elfe qui l'adulait.

\- Dobby stoppe ! Finit par crier Harry.

L'elfe de Maison se figea, plus immobile qu'une statue moldue (les sorcières avaient la mauvaise habitude de bouger lorsqu'il leur en prenait l'envie).

\- Si je récapitule, tu viens pour me dire de ne pas retourner à Poudlard car il y a un complot qui provoquera de terrible événement à l'Ecole.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Ok.

\- Vous n'irez pas à Poudlard ? S'étonna Dobby d'une voix que Léo savait très aigue.

\- Non. Répondit avec aplomb Harry.

L'Elfe de Maison fit une sorte de danse de la joie très étrange avait de donner un paquet de lettre à Harry en lui expliquant qu'il les avait prise pour dégoutter Monsieur Harry Potter de retourner à l'Ecole avec de faux amis qui n'evoyaient pas de lettres. Puis Dobby disparut.

 _ **~ Tres étrange cette visite~**_ commenta Harry en triant les lettres. _**~ Tiens, c'est pour toi.~**_

Léo attrapa les enveloppes tendues par son frère.

 _ **~ Tu comptes vraiment ne pas retourner à Poudlard?**_ ~

 _ **~ J'ai rien promis.~**_ dit Harry en décachetant une enveloppe froissée.

Léo sourit. Le Golden Boy de Griffondore avait bien changé depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde. Avant il n'aurait jamais songé à manipuler quelqu'un pour parvenir à ses fins.

Le Serpentard ouvrit la première enveloppe. C'était une carte d'anniversaire de Victoria lui souhaitait plein de bonnes choses et lui offrait une petite amulette gravée d'une rune liée basée sur Gebo qui devait favoriser la chance.

Léo avait également reçut des cartes de Théodore, de Vincent et de Grégory accompagnée pour les deux dernière d'un paquet de choco-grenouille. Il y avait également un paquet et une carte de la part de Susan Bones.

La dernière enveloppe, cachetée du sceau des Malfoy provenait de Draconis. L'Héritier blond souhaitait, dans le style très ampoulée des lettres officielles Sang-Pures, un joyeux anniversaire à Léo et Harry.

 _ **~ Tu as**_ _ **reçu**_ _ **quoi ? ~**_ questionna Leo

 _ **~ Des cartes de Sally-Ann et Justin par la poste moldue et une lettre du Japon de la part de Sue.**_ _**Après il y a les deux lettres pour nous deux. On ouvre ?~**_

Léo opina du crane avant de s'emparer de la première enveloppe qui était d'un très beau orange fluo. Elle provenait sans trop de surprise de Blaise et Milicent qui passaient une partie de leur vacances ensembles sur les plages Grecques.

Blaise avait glissé dans l'enveloppe une grosse poignée de sable qui se rependit sur les genous de Léo lorsqu'il ouvrit la lettre. Cette version Zabini avait un sens de l'humour étrange, allié à une certaine forme d'hyperactivité. Le mélange était détonnant. Heureusement que la silencieuse et réfléchie Milli savait canaliser son ami. La jeune fille avait glissé dans l'enveloppe un coquillage qui selon des rumeurs moldues permettait d'entendre la mer.

L'ultime enveloppe venait des Longdubas-Snape qui souhaitaient en famille un joyeux anniversaire aux jumeaux et qui leur disait qu'ils auraient leur cadeau à Poudlard, dans un mois.

 _ **~ Et sinon, pour mon anniversaire à moi ? ~**_ demanda Natrix que l'arrivée de Dobby puis la lecture des lettres avaient coupé dans sa négociation.

.

.

.

Pétunia referma son livre avec un petit claquement sec. Sa décision était prise. Demain les enfants iraient pour une semaine chez Rose.

Lorsqu'ils reviendraient, elle parlerait de Sirius Black avec les jumeaux. Cette discussion avait été trop longtemps repoussée !

.

.

.

 **Blabla de fin de chapitre :**

 **Bravo à tous ceux et celles ayant trouvé que les Piailleuses étaient Sue et Sally-Ann, que le Jouet était Hagrid et que le Protecteur était Harry !**

 **.**

 **Réponses aux invités :**

 **ZeenYm chapter 35 . Feb 11**

 **Quel courage ! Tout lire d'un coup ! Chapeau !**

 **Pour la cohérence et la continuité j'ai plein de dossiers avec des listes et des caractéristiques des personnages, des lieux, des événements, etc !  
.**

 **Noxy chapter 35 . Feb 10**

 **Merci !**

 **.**

 **bourgan chapter 6 . Feb 8**

 **J'espère que la suite te plaira autant :)**

 **.**

 **cat240 chapter 35 . Feb 7**

 **Olivier et Marcus n'ont jamais eut la moindre relation. C'est juste une idée bizarre de Léo et Harry.**

 **Olivier et Marcus sont juste deux élèves de 15/16 ans qui ne peuvent pas se piffer.**

 **Pour Ron, effectivement Harry aurait dut faire des efforts… Léo avait des facilités, il est dans la meme maison que ses amis (anciens et nouveaux). Mais Ryry fera des efforts au Tome 2.**

 **Pour le reste de tes questions, tu verras dans pas trop longtemps !  
.**

 **Yzeute**

 **Merci pour ta review !**


	37. Chapter 36 : Où les Potter découvrent la

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _Blablabla : paroles télépathiques entre les jumeaux et/ou pensées_

 _ **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**_

 ***/* Blablabla*/* langue des signes**

 _Blabla : Prophétie_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Il a vraiment été pénible à écrire ce chapitre et je ne suis pas satisfaite de certains passages…**

 **Et puis à force de reprendre des passages, de les modifier, de les déplacer, etc, le chapitre est devenu l'un des plus longs (voire le plus long) de la fic !  
**

 **Bref, désolée du retard.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 35: Où les Potter découvrent la vérité**

 **.**

 **.**

Léo regarda la campagne qui s'étalait sous ses pieds. La péninsule de Cornouailles, au long littoral accidenté, avait charmé le Serpentard autant par son isolement que par son aspect sauvage. Il aimait particulièrement se promener sur les sentiers très sinueux, serpentant au-dessus de falaises abruptes et de criques dentelées.

Dans son dos, perdu au milieu de lande, il y avait un minuscule village composé de cottages au toits de chaume. Dans les collines herbeuses balayées par le vent marin, plusieurs troupeaux de moutons paruraient.

Les enfants Grangers avaient été envoyé chez Rose pendant une dizaine de jour. Cette pause perdu au milieu de la campagne anglaise « typique » était très appréciée par Léo qui avait tendance à quitter la maison tôt le matin, Natrix enroulée autour du cou, de passer en coup de vent à midi pour grignoter et de ne rentrer que tard le soir avec les dernier rayons du soleil après une journée de vadrouille.

Son attitude faisait rire Rose qui revoyait son fils au même age. Marc avait été un gamin solitaire et assez sauvage, préférant les cris des mouettes et le chant du silence au bruit des humains et des voitures. Il avait fallu attendre son entrée au Lycée pour qu'il sorte de sa bulle de silence.

La grand-mère des enfants était une petite femme toute menue capable de battre Dudley au bras de fer. Rose Granger n'avait guère eut une vie facile, abandonnée par le père de Marc avant même la naissance de son fils. Reniée par son père pour avoir un enfant dans le péché, elle avait dut se débrouiller seule avec Marc. Les épreuves de la vie lui avaient forgé un caractère fort. Elle était un roc, un soutient infaillible pour sa famille qui était toute sa vie.

Léo se tourna vers la mer et s'assit au bord de la falaise. Du haut de son perchoir, il avait une vue imprenable sur ses aînés qui s'amusaient sur la plage de sable grossier. Si Hermione le voyait, elle l'engueulerait. Mais elle était actuellement occupée à essayer de faire voler son cerf-volant. Le Serpentard pouffa lorsque l'engin plongea dans la mer.

Il regarda Dudley rire des déboires d'Hermione. Le grand blond, battit comme une armoire à glace, avait sortit le vieux matériel de pèche de Marc et tentait de s'en servir pour attraper quelque chose. Harry avait parié avec son jumeau que la seule chose que ramènerait le boxeur à la maison serait des ampoules aux mains.

Et en parlant du loup, il sortait du bois. Harry s'assit à coté de son frère et grattouilla la tête de la grande couleuvre qui était sortit e sa cachette pour réclamer un câlin.

 _ **~ Tu es prêt ? ~**_

 _ **~ Oui.~**_

Les jumeaux se levèrent et s'éloignèrent du bord de la falaise. Harry sortit deux fioles de sa poche et en tendis une à Léo. L'Héritier l'attrapa, la déboucha et l'avala d'une traite. Il grimaça à cause du goût dégueulasse. Il fallait vraiment que Dudley améliore ce soucis.

Léo grimaça en sentant des fourmillements parcourir son corps. Une démangeaison insupportable prit naissance dans ses pieds et remonta dans ses jambes. Le Serpentard fit appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas se gratter jusqu'au sang.

Heureusement la crise passa vite.

Léo enleva ses lunettes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Il fit rouler ses épaules, faisant jouer les muscles puissants de son dos. Face à lui, Harry avait également enlevé ses lunettes et admirait avec une joie enfantine la peau foncée.

Les jumeaux partaient en expédition et ne souhaitaient pas être reconnu. Ils s'étaient procurés auprès de leur frère des doses de polynectard. Léo et Harry avaient respectivement prit l'apparence de Tim Taloc et Mustafa Soulès, deux moldus habitués du Black Bee grâce à des cheveux subtilisé avec la magie.

Harry, de sa voix grave à l'accent Turc à couper au couteau redemanda à son frère s'il était prêt. Léo acquiesça en soupirant mentalement. Il avait changer physiquement, mais la malédiction des Norns était encore là. Dommage.

Harry leva sa baguette et donna un coup dans le vide.

oOo

\- Thomas Jedusor, né en 1880, mort en 1943… assassiné par son saligot de petit fils, Tom Elvis Jedusor… déclara Harry d'une voix morne en lisant la plaque de marbre située sous l'énorme statue de Faucheuse.

Le cimetière de Little Hangleton est situé derrière la petite église du village. Il était envahi par la végétation et était bordé par une longue haie de ifs qui n'avaient pas du voir une paire de cisaille depuis un temps certain.

 ***/* Pourquoi on est là déjà ? */*** demanda le Survivant en re retournant vers son frère.

 ***/* Parce que le Magicot bus nous a posé ici. Et qu'on attend que l'effet du Polynectard se dissipe avant de partir à l'aventure dans ce bled perdu. */*** répondit quelque peu sèchement Léo.

Le Serpentard n'avait jamais eu à prendre le Magicobus dans sa première vie et il avait été choqué par cette première expérience. Ce transport avait fait son apparition en 1865 en Grande-Bretagne. Le ministre de la magie de l'époque, Dugald McPhail, avait eut l'idée de copier le service d'autobus moldus avec ce « bus » magique. Selon Léo, ce n'était pas un bus mais le fils caché d'une essoreuse à salade et d'un manège de montagne russes. De quoi rendre malade n'importe qui.

Et en plus c'était moche. Le Magicobus était un bus violet à double impériale comportant des chaises et des fauteuils dépareillés qui n'étaient pas fixé au sol. Comme il se déplaçait en bondissant d'une destination à l'autre, il n'était pas particulièrement confortable et surtout, tout le mobilier se déplaçait au gré des coups de freins et d'accélérateur.

 ***/*** **C'était pas si terrible. */*** commenta Harry.

 ***/* Dis ca à mon estomac. */***

Harry croisa les bras en soufflant, dardant son frère assit par terre de regards noirs. Voyant que Léo n'en avait strictement rien à faire, le Survivant décida de visiter le reste du cimetière. Celui-ci comptait très peu de tombes, à peine une vingtaine, mais éparpillées sur un grand terrain.

Le Poufsouffle s'approcha d'un vieil érable tordu qui poussait dans un coin. Harry sortit un couteau suisse de sa poche arrière et grava d'un geste sûr sept runes enlacées dans l'écorce granuleuse. Il reprit sa route puis recommença, un peu plus loin sur un if, puis sur un églantier, puis sur un autre if puis…

Léo regarda son petit frère faire le tour du cimetière en s'arrêtant régulièrement pour graver des runes sur divers arbres. Il connaissait la hantise de Harry, à savoir, participer, contre son gré au renouveau de Voldemort. Le Survivant craignait que la renaissance du Mage Noir soit l'un de ces dix événements clé qu'il avait laissé en payement aux Norns. Harry avait donc décidé de prendre les devants et de préparer le terrain à son avantage. S'il devait être à nouveau kidnappé et amené dans ce cimetière, il pourrait activer les runes déjà en place. S'il ne revenait pas, elles resteraient endormies.

Finalement, le temps que Harry finisse son tour u propriétaire, une heure s'était écoulée et les jumeaux avaient reprit leur apparence initiale. Léo, mâchonnant un brin d'herbe, se leva. Son jumeau le rejoignit et ensemble ils prirent la direction de la route allant à Great Hangleton

Le village des parents de Voldemort se trouvait dans dans une vallée encaissée, nichée entre deux collines. Il était possible d'avoir une vue panoramique de Little Hangleton depuis la route menant à Great Hangleton. Les Potter y découvrirent une vue imprenable sur la vallée et ses alentours. D'ici, l'église et son cimetière étaient clairement visibles et sur la colline opposée, Ils aperçurent un manoir élégant entouré d'un jardin à l'anglaise.

Harry détourna les yeux de la maison des "Jeux du sort" et son regard dériva vers la foret qui bordait le village. Il savait qu'il y avait là-bas, la maison des Gaunt

 _ **~ C'est par là. ~**_

Après une petite marche d'à peine un kilometre, le long de la route reliant les villages de Little Hangleton et Great Hangleton entre eux, les jumeaux bifurquèrent dans un petit chemin sinueux et mal entretenu. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière envahies par les herbes folles et de petits buissons au centre de laquelle trônait un cottage misérable. Les murs étaient recouverts de mousse et de nombreuses tuiles manquaient sur le toit. Un crane de serpent était cloué sur la porte d'entrée et de petites fenêtres crasseuses venaient compléter l'ensemble vétuste...

 _ **~ C'est dégueulasse ~**_

 _ **~ Oui… Et c'était limite pire quand c'était habité...~**_

Léo regarda son frère avec soupçon, se demandant si ce dernier se foutait de lui. Apparemment non.

Harry rejoignit la masure et en poussa la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement de fin du monde.

L'intérieur était d'une extrême saleté. Les meubles étaient couverts de poussière et de terre. L'entrée des Jumeaux dérangea un mulot qui s'enfuit en couinant. La Nature avait reprit ses droits dans la maison abandonnée.

Léo sortit un rouleau de parchemin de sa sacoche. Il le déroula au sol avant de regarder Harry. Les deux frères avaient travaillé ensemble pour créer un rituel capable de détecter les sources de magie de l'Âme et capable de briser quasiment toutes les protections qui aurait pu être placé par Voldemort.

En soit, Léo avait les connaissances en magie « noire » pour détecter les horcruxes et pour faire sauter les protections, mais il ne pouvait pas les utiliser à cause de la Trace. Le limiteur du Ministère placé sur les baguettes avait été une véritable épine dans le pied des jumeaux. Heureusement, les Anglais s'appuyaient beaucoup trop sur les baguettes et sur la magie « européenne ». Ils avaient oublié les vieilles magies telles les Runes, la Sanguimagie, ou la magie basée sur la maîtrise des Éléments.

Une combinaison intelligente de Runes Mayas et Nordiques, le tout saupoudré de Magie des Serpents et le tour était joué. Harry se piqua le doigt, laissant tomber une simple goutte de son sang sur le parchemin avant de poser ses mains dessus et laisser infuser sa magie dedans.

Le papier se mit à luire et à siffler désagréablement. Le son augmentait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'un grand bruit de verre brisé explose dans la maison. Sous les yeux de Léo et Harry une partie du mur se brouilla et disparut, laissant place à un petit écrin noir.

 _ **~ Trouvé ! ~**_ chantonna Harry en s'emparant de l'écrin.

Il l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur, posé sur un petit coussin de soie émeraude, un gros anneau d'argent sertit d'une lourde pierre noire ronde et légèrement aplatie, faisant environ trois centimètres de diamètre, sur laquelle est gravé le symbole des Reliques de la Mort.

\- La clé !

Léo et Harry hurlèrent en concert en bondissant de peur avant de se tourner, en parfaite synchronisation vers l'origine de la voix.

A moitié cachée dans l'ombre Héla adressa un grand sourire aux enfants, amusée par la peur qu'elle venait de leur faire.

\- Héla ? Mais… Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas sortir de ton royaume ?

Le sourire de la déesse s'agrandit un peu plus en entendant la question du frère de son Chevalier.

\- C'est la rencontre entre Harry et cet artefact qui m'a appelée.

\- C'est juste un caillou. Fit le Survivant.

\- Non ! Cette pierre est totalement artificielle, comme les pierres philosophales. Bien que leurs emplois soient différents.

\- D'ac… Attend. LES ? Pierres philosophales ?

\- Oups. Boulette. Ricana la Déesse avant de faire comme si elle fermait sa bouche à clé et qu'elle jetait la fameuse clé.

\- Quel est l'emploi de cette Pierre dans ce cas ? Demanda Harry en coprenant que celle dont il était le « Maitre » n'en dirait pas plus.

\- Cadmus Peverell, un brillant alchimiste particulièrement arrogant l'a crée dans le but d'en faire une clé du royaume des Morts.

\- Tu veux dire que le caillou me permettrait d'aller te rendre visite ?

\- Oui. Mais tu ne le feras pas car dès que tu l'auras purifiée, je détruirais la pierre ! Cette satané clé est une véritable faille dans les défenses de Heilheim. Elle met le repos des âmes en dangers pas sa simple existence.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir détruite avant dans ce cas là ? Questionna Léo curieux.

\- Je ne peux pas intervenir directement sur Midgar. C'est pourquoi Ryry la détruira pour moi ! Chantonna la Reine des Morts en se penchant sur son Chevalier pour lui frotter énergiquement la tête.

Harry râla en tentant d'aplatir sa tignasse rebelle tandis que Léo se gondolait de rire plus loin dans la pièce. Le Serpentard, qui ne retrouvait son ouïe qu'en présence de la Déesse appréciait le caractère loufoque de la Reine de Helheim qui brisait ainsi bon nombre de préjugés sur la mort, les dieux, la royauté et d'autres choses encore.

Héla aimait beaucoup ces deux gamins. Ils n'étaient absolument pas ce qu'ils semblaient être et jouaient avec des forces que bien des Dieux redouteraient. La Vie, la Mort, le Temps et le Destin étaient des choses qui échappaient à tous, même aux Asgardiens. Les Norns elles-mêmes n'étaient que les Gardiennes du Destin, qui se créait seul au gré du hasard.

La Reine des Morts était la fille du Chaos. A ce titre, elle était habitée de la même folie que sa mère et c'était avec un amusement certain qu'elle regardait son Chevalier et le Dragon. Ces deux âmes chamboulaient tous sur leur passage, créant un chaos digne de Loki lui-même. Depuis qu'elle les connaissait, Léo et Harry Potter avaient été une grande source de divertissement pour la Déesse. Elle avait tellement hâte qu'ils soient plus grands pour qu'ils puissent créer plus de bazar dans le monde si morne des mortels !

\- Vous souhaitez que je vous ramène chez vous les enfants ?

\- Volontiers !

Harry empoigna la main morte de la Reine tandis que Léo attrapait l'autre, bien vivante. La souveraine de Helheim sourit puis le trio disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes noires et bleues.

Alors que le silence retombait dans la masure humaine, une silhouette sourit dans l'ombre. La source de magie néfaste avait disparu. La Nature pourrait définitivement reprendre ses droits dans cette clairière oubliée de tous. La mauvaise magie avait disparu, le Chevalier de la Mort et la mère des Dragons l'avaient prise. La roue du Destin était lancée.

La jeune nymphe quitta l'ombre et entra dans son arbre. Elle devait prévenir le Petit Peuple que la Prophétie avait commencé.

.

.

.

Harry serra sa main de sa mère avec force. Il avait peur. Non. Il était terrifié !

La veille, Pétunia les avait prit à partit dans la cuisine, Léo et lui. Elle leur avait expliqué avec une voix rendue serrée par l'émotion, que Severus, après plus de 10 ans de recherches avait retrouvé Sirius Black, le parrain magique de Léo.

L'homme que Severus avait décrit comme étant le meilleur ami de James Potter avait été très difficile à trouver. Cela avait fait craindre à Harry que son ancien parrain ne soit décédé.

Le dossier de Sirius Black avait été difficile à retrouver à cause du blocus effectué par la Matriarche de la Maison Black, Walburga Irma Black.

Ce fut complètement par hasard que Alice avait entendu parlé de Sirius. Elle en avait parlé à Severus qui avait fait des recherches plus approfondies. Et finalement il avait trouvé Black.

Pétunia avait expliqué avec une grande douceur et une grande empathie ce qu'elle savait sur l'état de Sirius Black. Elle avait également dit aux jumeaux qu'ils iraient avec elle et Severus rendre visite à Sirius le lendemain.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et que Harry croisa pour la première fois le regard de l'homme qui avait été si important pour lui de l'autre coté, il fondit en larmes.

Léo remarqua à peine les larmes de son frère et leur mère qui enserrait son plus jeune fils dans ses bras. Son attention était entièrement focalisée sur l'homme assis en tailleur dans le lit. Léo détailla les cheveux noirs d'encre qui tombaient en boucles molles sur les épaules de l'homme. Il nota les traits « altiers » et racés du Sang-Pur. Et surtout il stoppa sur les iris voilés de son parrain.

Sirius Black était fou. Fou à lier. Perdu dans un monde inaccessibles aux autres, solitaire dans sa folie. Son esprit s'était brisé sous la douleur, la folie était son linceul.

L'auror Black avait été torturé à coups de Doloris jusqu'à plonger dans la folie. Il avait survécu mais à quel prix ? Il ne reconnaissait plus rien ni personne. Il était à peine plus autonome qu'un enfant de trois ans.

Léo s'approcha du lit. Son parrain ne broncha pas, continuant de noircir au fusain le parchemin qui était sur ses genoux. Le Serpentard s'assit prudemment et tendis la main pour attraper celle de Sirius.

L'aîné de Walburga leva la tête de son… dessin et regarda Léo avec intensité.

\- Bonjour Sirius.

L'ancien Griffondore ne broncha pas, ne réagit pas et ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de baisser son visage vers son parchemin et reprit le noircissage systématique de sa feuille.

Léo descendit du lit et retrouva Severus qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la Chambre. Le potioniste posa une main sur son épaule et la lui serra doucement.

 ***/* Ta mère et Harry sont montés à la cafétéria. */***

 ***/* Allons-y. */***

oOo

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une… moldue fait ici !

Harry se retourna en sursaut en entendant la voix glaciale qui venait de s'élever dans la cafétéria. Le ton général était désagréable et le terme « moldu » avait été craché à la fois avec haine et dégoût. En se retournant, le Survivant compris pourquoi.

Une femme, petite et sèche, aux lèvres pincées et au haut chignon noir serré dardait un regard méprisant sur Pétunia qui était entrain d'acheter un café de l'autre coté de la salle. La moldue blonde, vêtue d'un jean et d'un chemisier à fleur détonnait au milieu des sorciers en robe longues et sombres.

Harry se leva et se positionna face à la sorcière molduphobe qui le foudroya du regard.

\- Je vous prierais de ne pas insulter ma mère Madame. Vous ne voudriez pas vous mettre ma famille à dos.

\- Sais-tu a qui tu parles petit impertinent.

Harry ricana mentalement. Il savait très bien à qui il parlait. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule femme à la voix aussi désagréable. Et il n'avait vu qu'une seule personne avec des iris d'un gris si clair qu'il paraissait blanc.

Il n'avait connu Walburga Black qu'après sa mort à travers son portrait au 12 Square Grimmaud. Harry, lorsqu'il avait emménagé dans la vieille maison après la guerre avait fait sauter le mur pour se débarrasser du portrait de la mère de Sirius.

\- Oh oui, je le sais Lady Black. Et quelque soit le pouvoir de votre Famille, je doute qu'il puisse contrer celui du Survivant allié au Patriarche Potter.

Le visage de la Matriarche Black se ferma un peu plus. Harry avait raison, en cas de confrontation, les Potter gagneraient à coup sûr, écrasant la Maison Black qui s'était énormément affaiblie depuis deux décennies.

\- Harry, ca va ?

\- Oui Sev'. J'expliquais juste à Lady Black qu'elle ne devait surtout pas insulter ma mère.

Le Potionniste soupira intérieurement. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la cafétéria avec Léo et qu'ils avaient vu Harry dressé face à une sorcière de la haute société d'après ses vêtements de très grande qualité, Severus Snape avait su qu'il allait droit dans les ennuis. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de devenir le Tuteur Magique des deux poison déjà ? Ah oui. Pétunia ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Questionna sèchement la femme, son regard balayant et jugeant la tenue moldue du Potionniste.

\- Severus Snape, Héritier de la Famille Prince, Tuteur Magique de Léo et Harry Potter. Nous sommes venus rendre visite à votre fils qui est le Parrain Magique de Léo.

\- Lady Black, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Salua Léo.

Le Serpentard avait reconnu dès son entrée dans la cafétéria Walburga Black. La femme avait été sa grand-tante maternelle et elle avait rendu souvent visite aux Malfoy lorsque Léo-Draco était petit.

Aujourd'hui, le seul lien qu'il avait avec cette femme était Sirius Black, son parrain qui avait autant de répondant qu'une carotte cuite.

En voyant le regard de Walburga Black se faire plus acéré et calculateur, Léo se demanda dans quoi il venait de mettre les pieds. La Matriarche Black avait apparemment une idée derrière la tête et les idées des Black pouvaient être terriblement dangereuses… Pour les autres. Eux y trouvaient toujours leurs intérêts.

\- Léo Potter, prochain Patriarche Potter, affilié à la Noble et Ancienne Maison Black par mon fils Sirius Orion Black, accepteriez-vous de devenir le prochain Maître de ma Maison ?

oOo

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Marc.

Pétunia, les enfants et Severus étaient rentrés de l'Hopital un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi. Léo était encore sous le choc de la demande de Lady Black tandis que Pétunia peinait à comprendre la teneur exacte de l'offre de la sorcière. Severus s'était donc arrêté pour prendre le thé chez les Grangers et pour expliquer en détail aux moldus ce que venait de proposer la femme.

\- Comment cela pourquoi ? Demanda le potionniste

\- Pourquoi Léo ? Il n'est pas apparenté aux Black. Le prochain… Patriarche Black ne devrait pas être un gosse Black ?

Harry observa silencieusement son Tuteur Magique expliquer à ses parents qui étaient exactement les Blacks. C'était dans des situations comme celle-là qu'il prenait conscience de la complexité du monde des Vieilles Familles Sang-Pures.

Le Survivant savait déjà que c'était un véritable sac de nœud. Dans sa première dimension, il était devenu le Patriarche de sa Famille à la fin de la guerre. Les Weasley étaient considérés comme des traîtres à leur sang, justement car ils avaient rejeté ces vieilles coutumes et Hermione était une Sorcière de Première Génération. Ses amis ne lui avaient donc été d'aucunes aides sur ce coup là.

Harry avait donc passé beaucoup de temps le nez plongé dans des bouquins avec Luna afin de tenter de comprendre ce nouveau rôle. La Serdaigle avait été d'une grande aide car elle avait été formée toute son enfance à reprendre la tête de la Famille Lovegood.

Harry avait galéré à tout gérer lorsque la myriade d'information sur les différentes propriétés familiales, les entreprises, les placements financiers, etc, lui étaient tombés dessus. Il avait dut reprendre en main quelques dix-sept ans d'affaires diverses et variées. Quelque part, Harry avait été heureux d'être le dernier de sa lignée et de ne pas avoir, en plus, à gérer les données humaines.

\- Le seul qui pourrait prétendre au titre de Seigneur Black est Draconis Malfoy si Sirius n'a jamais d'enfants.

\- Et pourquoi ce n'est pas lui ? Demanda Pétunia.

Severus soupira.

\- Cela, je l'ignore. Il faudrait demander à Lady Black. J'avoue ne pas avoir pensé à lui demander. J'ai été un peu trop surpris.

 ***/* Je lui ai envoyé une lettre */*** signala Léo en s'immisçant dans la conversation. ***/* Je lui ai demander ses raisons ainsi que du temps pour** **réfléchir** **à sa proposition. */***

Pétunia se décala sur le canapé et serra son fils dans ses bras. Les jumeaux étaient des génies. Ils apprenaient plus vite et plus tôt que les autres enfants et cela faisait peur à la grande blonde. Elle craignait qu'ils grandissent trop vite sans profiter de l'innocence de l'enfance, qu'ils deviennent adultes trop tôt…

.

.

.

 _-_ _Mon parrain, même s'il venait à retrouver ses esprits, n'aura jamais d'enfant._ Déclara Léo en déplaçant son cavalier sur l'échiquier.

Les Jumeaux avaient décidé de s'accorder un petit moment de discusion mentale. Leur lien était particulièrement partique lorsqu'ils devaient parler de chose un peu sensibles tels les Horcruxes, Voldemorts, Héla, les Norns ou ici, Sirius Black.

 _\- Il est stérile ?_ Demanda Harry tout en se doutant de la réponse.

 _-_ _Ouaip. Lady Black ne s'est pas éternisé sur la cause de cela mais je pense que c'est lié à la consanguinité des Blacks_.

Harry déplaça sa tour.

 _\- Elle t'en a dit plus sur pourquoi elle te veux toi comme Chef de Famille ?_

 _\- Oui._

La lettre de Walburga Black était arrivée en soirée. Elle était scellée de façon à ce que seul Léo puisse l'ouvrir.

 _\- Elle a déclenché une Vendetta contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Échec._

Harry jura. Il n'avait pas vu le pion de son frère. Il plaça son roi à l'abri avant de réfléchir posément à ce que Léo venait de révéler.

La Famille Black, comme toute les vieilles familles sang-pures étaient pétrie de tradition datant de la sombre époque des Guerres de Clans. En ces temps anciens remontant à l'époque de la conquête romaine, les sorciers vivaient en Clans qui ne parvenaient pas à s'entendre entre eux.

Lorsqu'un clan entrait en vendetta, cela signifiait tout simplement qu'il condamné l'un de ses ennemie à mort et que la bataille ne cesserait que lorsque l'ennemie soit décimé ou que tous les membres du clan soient morts. Autant dire que Voldemort n'aurait pas d'ennemis plus acharnés que les Black quand il reviendrait.

 _\- C'est à cause de Régulus ?_ Demanda Harry.

Léo opina du menton avant de jouer. Régulus Black avait été un mangemort avant de retourner sa veste. Il avait payé cet acte de sa vie. Walburga était une femme froide et dure, mais elle aimait profondément ses enfants.

Malgré sa fuite, Sirius n'avait jamais été renié. Banni, oui, mais pas renié. Pour le commun des mortels, c'était identique, mais pour les Vieilles Familles, la différence était énorme. Sirius avait perdu son titre d'héritier, mais restait un Black. Il avait accès, s'il le désiraitr à la maison et au coffre familial. S'il avait été banni, il aurait tout perdu. Il aurait été Sirius et juste Sirius, sans patronyme, sans famille, sans rien.

La mort de Régulus avait détruit la Famille Black et notamment Walburga. C'était la vengeance contre l'assassin de son fils qui avait permis à la Lady de ne pas baisser les bras. Puis il y avait eu l'attaque de Sirius. Walburga avait été anéantie. Et aujourd'hui, elle ne restait en vie que parce qu'elle savait que son fils aîné, perdu dans sa folie avait besoin qu'on veille sur lui.

 _\- Les Black ont été nombreux et puissants. Aujourd'hui, ils sont… mourants. Sirius et Walburga sont les seuls Black en vie._

 _\- Il y a les trois sœurs et leurs enfants_. Commenta Harry.

 _\- Elles ne font plus, à proprement parlé, parti du « Clan » à cause de leur mariage… Sans parler de la Vendetta. Bellatrix est une mangemort. Elle est donc alliée à Voldy, et donc ennemie de sa Famille natale. Narcissa pareil, bien que le lien soit moins direct._

 _\- Lucius est un mangemort._

 _\- Exact. Et c'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela que Walburga refuse le titre de Patriarche à Draconis. Ensuite, il y a Androméda. Elle, c'est très simple, elle a été reniée._

Harry grimaça. Il savait que les Black n'étaient pas très ouverts aux moldus, mais delà à renier leur fille… Si elle n'avait pas épousé le père de Tonk, Androméda n'aurait été personne. Son reniement l'excluait définitivement de la Famille Black.

 _\- Donc, la vieille se rabat sur toi. Car tu es le seul choix qui lui reste_ commenta Harry en mangeant un fou de son frère.

 _\- On peut dire ca comme ca. Et puis ce cette manière, Wally, en plaçant le frère du Survivant à la tête des Black, s'assure que la Vendetta contre Voldemort soit continuée, même si elle décède._

 _\- Il faut encore que tu acceptes._

 _\- Mmm…_

Le silence retomba dans la pièce mentale.

 _\- Tu voudrais accepter ?_ Demanda Harry, brisant le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant.

Léo ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il voulait accepter. Les Black étaient SA famille. Le seul lien avec Avant. Il voulait accepter. Il le voulait vraiment.

 _\- Oui. Je vais devenir le prochain Patriarche Black._

 _\- Bien ! Maintenant que tu t'es avoué que…_

 _-_ _Comment ca « avouer » ?_ interrompit Léo.

Harry lui dédia un grand sourire moqueur avant de répondre.

 _\- C'était évident ! Même Papa a comprit que tu allais accepter ! Il fallait juste que tu te l'avoues à toi-même. Maintenant que c'est fait, on va pouvoir discuter des choses sérieuses ! Que devient le titre des Potter._

 _\- Deux solutions. Soit je deviens l'Héritier des deux titres, ce que je refuse, soit je te lègue le titre de Lord Potter._

 _\- C'est possible ?_ S'étonna Harry.

 _\- C'est une pratique qui a tendance à tomber en désuétude. Cependant je sais de source sûre que Lady Prewett souhaite transmettre son nom au deuxième fils de sa nièce afin que la Famille Prewett renaisse de ses cendres._

 _-_ _La Gazette n'est pas une source sure_. Commenta moqueusement Harry.

 _\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais Susan, elle, est une source sûre ! Echec et mat._

Harry tira un chapeau invisible à son jumeau. Léo l'avait eut sur ce coup là.

 _\- Toute cette histoire avec Sirius m'a fait pensé à la prophétie de Big D._

 _\- Laquelle ?_ demanda Léo en rangeant le plateau.

Le Survivant eu un sourire sans joie. Il n'appréciait guère la divination. Une prophétie avait conditionné sa première vie. Et aujourd'hui il se retrouvait avec un grand frère qui était l'un des plus puissants voyants au monde selon Gemna, la sorcière qui s'occupait d'enseigner à Dudley à gérer ses dons.

\- Lorsque l'heure de la pierre sonnera la fin de l'Or,

Le Héraut Obscure de Celle que l'on ne voit jamais rencontrera le Chevalier,

La main de Celle qui n'aurait pas du être scellera le destin du Chien,

Et l'Hydre inclinera trois têtes face à la Reine d'Émeraude. Récita Harry de mémoire.

Dudley avait fait une dizaine de prophétie depuis ses huit ans. La majorité de celles-ci concernaient des personnes et des événements du monde Moldu et s'étaient déjà accomplies. Cependant il y en avait quelques unes qui restaient floues. La première de Dudley, celle de Nick et celle sur l'heure de la pierre.

 _\- Le Chien, c'est Sirius. Son animagus est un gros chien noir et Dudley ne nomme jamais les personnages de ses prophéties. Il donne toujours des surnoms en liens avec les capacités de la personne._

Léo plongea dans ses pensées. Effectivement, cela lui semblait logique.

 _\- Celle qu'on ne voit jamais, c'est la Mort. Et tu es le Chevalier._

 _\- Dans ce cas, cela voudrait dire que à un certain moment, déterminé par « l'heure de la pierre » et « la fin de l'Or », je vais rencontrer le « Héraut » d'Héla. On aura ensuite « Celle qui n'aurait pas du être » qui va faire du mal à Sirius… La dernière partie m'est incompréhensible par contre._

 _\- Je suis d'accord avec ton interprétation… Va falloir faire attention cette année. Même si le Héraut a ne serait-ce qu'un tiers de ta puissance, on va en chier pour survivre sans griller notre secret._

Harru acquiesça. Il n'allait pas réussir à avoir une année tranquille à l'École !

.

.

.

Le bar était lumineux. Une grande baie vitrée par laquelle entrait le soleil matinal donnait sur le petit parc qui était situé entre l'Hôpital Saint Bart et les immeubles. Les murs étaient peints de couleurs chaudes et l'un d'entre eux étaient couverts de chapeaux tous plus étranges les uns que les autres.

Les tables rondes accueillaient quelques clients moldus qui buvaient des cafés en lisant des journaux ou en mangeant d'étranges gâteaux qui s'effeuillaient complètement.

L'homme se félicita d'avoir écouté les sages conseils de sa petite princesse. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas mettre de robes sorcières mais plutôt son pantalon d'explorateur et sa chemise orange.

Xénophilius s'approcha du comptoir et salua la moldue blonde au sourire avenant qui séchait de grands verres.

\- Monsieur Lovegood. C'est un plaisir de vous voir.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi Madame Granger.

\- Les enfants se préparent. Vous désiraient quelque chose en les attendant ?

Xénophilius accepta volontiers et commanda un « chocolat chaud à la guimauve » et l'une de ces pâtisseries étranges qui s'émiettaient. La mère des amis de sa princesse lui expliqua que c'étaient des croissants, une « viennoiserie » française. C'était son jeune aide cuisinier, originaire du pays de l'amour, qui les préparait.

Le sorcier récupéra sa commande et s'installa dans un coin qui lui offrait un grand champs de vision sur la salle. L'atmosphère du bar moldu était détendue et cossue. On s'y sentait bien, comme à la maison. Les rares clients matinaux étaient souriants. Ils plaisantaient gentiment avec la barmaid qui semblait tous les connaître par leur prénom.

Certains consommaient sur place, d'autres passaient rapidement avant de repartir, leur commande dans un petit sac en papier. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le Chaudron Baveur. Plus lumineux, plus calme, plus serein. Et puis la nourriture moldue était agréable à découvrir !

\- Bonjour Monsieur !

Xénophilius accueillit les deux enfants avec un sourire doux. Léo et Harry Potter étaient deux garçons minces de taille moyenne avec les cheveux noirs et le teint pale. Ils avaient tous les deux le visage fin aux traits racés des Vieilles Familles sorcières anglaises. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup mais le Directeur du Chicaneur ne comprenait pas comment les gens parvenaient à les confondre.

Les couleurs de leur yeux étaient différentes. Les iris du Survivant étaient verts, d'un vert émeraude intense, brillant de puissance contenue. Ses yeux étaient cerclés de lunettes fines d'un noir-vert qui soulignait la couleur presque irréelle de ses iris. Son jumeau avait un regard vert tacheté de gris argent, ce qui le durcissait et donnait une désagréable sensation de danger, comme si l'enfant était un prédateur en chasse. Ses lunettes strictes et rectangulaire, n'amélioraient pas cette impression.

Il y avait ensuite, de manière plus visible leur chevelure. L'aîné, Léo, avait les cheveux ébouriffés des Potter alors que Harry avait la tignasse parfaitement indomptable de la famille Evan. Xénophilius en avait discuté à l'occasion avec Madame Granger. Sa sœur, Lily ne parvenait à maîtriser sa chevelure que grâce à sa longueur. Sans cela, elle avait un véritable nid d'oiseau sur le crane. L'anecdote avait fait rire le sorcier.

\- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Harry.

\- Très bien. Luna est très impatiente de vous voir.

\- Nous aussi !

Après une dernière salutation de Madame Granger, Xénophilius et les enfants sortirent du bar. Le trio s'engouffra dans une petite rue déserte où le sorcier appela le Magicobus.

Le Directeur du Chicaneur était un sorcier peu banal à l'esprit très ouvert. Peu de sorciers le prenait au sérieux. Il passait pour un être loufoque et dérangé du bocal, mais il n'en avait cure. Sa réputation auprès de ses compatriotes était le dernier de son soucis. Lui voulait juste protéger et rendre sa famille heureuse. Et pour cela, il était près à tout, y comprit à tuer.

Xénophilius avait une lointaine ancêtre originaire du Petit Peuple. Cette aïeule nymphe avait laissé à ses descendants une capacité étonnante, celle d'écouter la magie. Ce n'était pas de la divination, mais plutôt des intuitions. La Magie avait hurlé aux oreilles du sorcier que les Jumeaux Potter étaient dangereux. Ces enfants étaient des monstres de puissances et ils avaient les connaissances pour utiliser cette puissance. Ils étaient dangereux, incroyablement dangereux.

Le sorcier s'était méfié. Ils étaient un danger potentiel pour sa famille. Puis il les avaient vu rire avec sa Princesse, chercher des crabes dans des trous d'eau avec elle, il les avait observés jouer à cache-cache avec Lorcan et Lysander. Il avait été témoin du pâlissement de Léo lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'ils prendraient le Magicobus et du rire de Harry qui se moquait de son frère.

Les jumeaux Potter étaient des enfants. Certes trop puissants et matures pour leur age, mais des enfants tout de même.

En voyant le Survivant et l'Héritier courir vers Luna et la serrer dans leur bras, Xénophilius se fit la réflexion que Pandora avait très bien fait de les inviter quelques jours à la maison.

.

.

.

 **Blabla de fin de chapitre :**

 **Au prochain, on plonge vraiment dans le tome 2 avec le retour d'une famille nombreuse, une virée shopping et des paris !**

.

Miss No Name chapter 36 . Feb 27

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte du changement de ton…


	38. Chapter 37 : Où l'on fait du shopping

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 ***/* Blablabla*/* langue des signes**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre** 37– Où l'on fait du shopping.

.

.

.

Xenophilius fit se poser le gâteau avec délicatesse sur la table. C'était un gros gâteau recouvert de crème fouettée et de violettes en sucre. On aurait pu le prendre pour un gâteau normal, si les décorations ne clignotaient pas et si les bougies n'étaient pas entrain de danser.

Lorcan et Lysander ouvrirent de grands yeux émerveillés tandis que Pandora, Luna, Léo et Harry chantaient un « Joyeux anniversaire » entraînant.

Aujourd'hui les jumeaux Lovegood fêtaient leur trois ans. La petite famille et leurs invités avaient, pour l'occasion, décidés de manger dehors. La table avait été installée à l'ombre d'un pommier sauvages courbé par le vent, tout prêt de buisson étranges couverts de fruits ressemblant à de gros radis oranges et loin des prunes dirigeables.

Les petits frères de Luna soufflèrent leur bougies puis se jetèrent sur leur cadeaux.

Lorcan et Lysander avaient été les fils de Luna dans la dimension précédente et les voir ici comme frère de son amie avait surprit Harry. Finalement, du peu qu'il les avait côtoyé, les jumeaux étaient assez semblables des deux cotés.

Deux visages encore ronds, des yeux d'un bleu très pale et des cheveux blond dorés plus foncés que la chevelure platine de Luna.

Les deux enfants grimpèrent sur le fauteuil de leur mère pour lui faire un câlin, tandis que Xenophilius s'attaquait à l'opération délicate qu'était le découpage du gâteau. Pandora Lovegood avait été victime d'un accident de potion à peine un an après la naissance de ses fils.

Son laboratoire avait explosé violemment. Elle aurait pu en mourir. Elle avait d'ailleurs faillit en mourir. Mais elle avait eut de la chance. Au lieu de perdre la vie, elle n'avait perdu « que » l'usage de ses jambes. Un vieil avertissement délivré par un garçonnet blond lors d'un voyage du couple en Espagne avait sauvé la vie de la mère de famille.

Harry planta sa cuillère dans sa part de gâteau. Il avait vraiment l'air bon…

oOo

La chambre aux murs vert d'eau était toute ronde. D'un coté il y avait un lit recouvert d'un pardessus représentant le Falcon Millénium et un bureau bien ordonné, de l'autre un moelleux tapis bleu et une bibliothèque remplie aussi bien d'ouvrages sorciers que moldus.

Accrochés aux murs, divers photos accueillaient les visiteurs. La plus grande représentaient les cinq membres de la famille Lovegood. Ils étaient transpiraient le bonheur sous un grand ciel d'été. Cette photographie était entourée de plusieurs autres clichés un peu plus petits.

Harry retrouva des portraits de Léo, de Hermione, de Dudley et de lui, mais aussi de Neville et Ginny Weasley. Écrit d'une très belle écriture calligraphiée en peinture dorée, il y avait noté « Les gens que j'aime ».

Le Survivant fut sortit de sa contemplation par un bruit d'explosion. Assis en tailleur sur le lit, Léo venait de voir ses cartes lui exploser au visage ce qui fit rire Luna.

La scène remplit le cœur d'Harry d'un grand élan d'affection. La Serdaigle était différente de celle qu'il connaissait de sa première réalité. Elle était plus ouverte, moins lunatique. Ici sa mère n'était pas morte. Ici elle avait deux petits frères aussi espiègles qu'adorables. Ici elle avait été heureuse avant Poudlard.

Harry sauta sur le lit et attrapa les cartes pour les mélanger et les redistribuer.

\- C'est comment Poudlard ? Demanda Luna en attrapant son paquet.

\- Magnifique. Le Château est remplis de secrets et de magie, on y vit une aventure perpétuelle répondit Harry faisant pouffer Léo qui suivait la conversation sur son parchemin.

\- Et les élèves, les professeurs, les cours ? Questionna son amie, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Les jumeaux lui parlèrent du Plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle, du Professeur MacGonagall qui pouvait se transformer en chat, de Severus Rogue qui traumatisait les Griffondores. Ils lui racontèrent les Grandes Batailles de la promotion d'Hermione, de l'ambiance survolté des match de Quidditch et de la vue magnifique que l'on avait depuis le haut de la Tour de Serdaigle.

Léo lui parla de son projet de club de théâtre, Harry de l'escalade. Ils évoquèrent le club de musique avec le Professeur Fili, les fous furieux qui essayaient encore et toujours de transformer le couloir inondé en piscine ou les basketteurs qui seraient bientôt suffisamment nombreux pour organiser un tournoi InterMaison.

Luna les écoutait, happée par leur récit. Elle avait tellement hâte d'être le premier septembre et d'aller à Poudlard. Elle voulait découvrir dans quelle maison elle allait être répartie, elle voulait explorer le château, nager dans le Lac, visiter la Foret Interdite en cachette, assister à l'une des fameuses Bataille des 76, voir s'énerver le Dragon de Serdaigle. Elle voulait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et se faire de nouveaux amis.

Elle voulait déjà être là-bas !

oOo

\- Et si on continue par là, on arrive à un ruisseau où l'on peut pecher des bullbabilles. Expliqua Luna en pointant du doigt le petit sentier qui descendait la colline.

La jeune fille avait prit soin de bien articuler et de se mettre face à Léo afin que celui-ci puisse correctement lire sur ses lèvres. Le Serpentard acquiesca d'un signe de tete. Luna tourna sur elle même, faisant virvolter sa robe légère en coton rouge.

Elle pointa deux autres directions en déclarant que en les suivant on tombait respectivement sur les maisons des Diggory et des Faucett.

-Et par là, c'est chez Ginny ! S'exclama Luna avec un grand sourire avant d'attraper les mains de Léo et Harry et les tirer derrière elle en sautillant.

Le Survivant sourit grandement. Il allait revoir les Weasley et le Terrier ! La famille de rouquins lui avait manqué. Vraiment manqué. Ils avaient été une famille d'adoption pour lui, et même lorsqu'il avait rompu avec Ginny, il avait toujours été accueilli avec chaleur dans cette maison.

Harry se jura qu'il allait tout faire pour recréer des liens avec la famille Weasley. Il ne l'avait pas fait avant pour plusieurs raisons bonnes et moins bonnes. La première et principale était qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas comment aborder Ron.

Ronald Weasley n'était pas son ami, ils n'avaient pas volé dans une voiture jusqu'à Poudlard ensemble, il ne l'avait pas accompagné dans une tentative de sauvetage suicide au Ministère de la Magie, il n'avait pas passé un an à chasser les Horcruxes avec lui, il n'avait pas vu sa famille se faire déchirer par la Guerre, il n'avait pas épouser Hermione, il n'était pas devenu papa d'une magnifique petite Rose… Non, ce jeune Ron n'était pas SON Ron et Harry n'avait pas su comment agir avec lui.

La seconde raison était toujours lié à Ron. Harry était parfaitement lucide sur le caractère de son ami d'enfance. Le sixième fils Weasley n'était pas très… ouvert d'esprit dans sa jeunesse. A cause de cela, Harry doutait fortement que Ron devienne facilement l'ami d'un élève d'une autre Maison, même s'il était le Survivant.

La troisième et dernière raison avait été le manque d'interaction entre les Poufsouffles et les Griffondores. Ils n'avaient qu' Astronomie en commun !

Mais cette année, Harry comptait se rapprocher de son ancien meilleur ami !

Le trio arriva bientôt à proximité d'un champs bordé d'une haie sauvage. Luna se faufila entre deux arbuste après avoir fait signe à ses amis de la suivre. Léo esquissa un sourire en sentant la barrière anti-moldu glisser sur sa peau. Il y avait des sorciers derrière cette haie !

\- Coucou ! Chantonna Luna en s'approchant en sautillant d'un trio de sorciers roux.

\- Bonjour Luna. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Très bien Charlie ! Voici Léo et Harry, mes amis. Expliqua la petite sorcière blonde au jeune adulte.

Les jumeaux serrèrent les mains de Charlie, Fred et Percy avant de lever leur yeux vers le ciel. Juchés sur des balais, Ron et George volaient à la poursuite des pommes rabougries que leur lançait Ginny.

Voyant leur yeux remplis d'étoiles, Charlie proposa aux Jumeaux d'essayer après. Ils acceptèrent avec joie tandis que Luna s'asseyait dans l'herbe aux cotés de Percy qui avait été traîné hors de sa chambre par son aîné.

L'après-midi passa rapidement entre les vols en balais, les éclats de rire, les blagues de Forge et Greg, les commentaires de Luna et une grande partie de bataille explosive à neuf.

OoO

Allongé dans son lit, Léo observait le plafond en silence. Il était à peu près deux heures du matin et il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Harry n'avait pas eut le même problème et le mouvement lent et profond de sa cage thoracique prouvait qu'il était profondément enformi.

Le Serpentard se retourna une énième fois sur son matelat en soupirant. Il pensait à bien trop de chose pour réussir à dormir ! Leur après midi avec les Weasley avait été riche en découvertes.

Déjà, Léo avait pu voler ! Cette activité, dont Madame Bibine l'avait injustement privé l'an dernier, lui avait affreusement manqué. Il aimait toujours autant sentir le vent fouetter son visage, sentir l'accélération nerveuse du balais et filer à grande vitesse à la poursuite des balles.

Avec Harry, ils s'étaient amusés à faire quelques figures sur les balais des frères Weasley. C'étaient des balais de batteurs et non pas d'attrapeurs, ils étaient moins nerveux et beaucoup trop stable au goût de Léo, mais ils s'étaient tout de même bien amusés.

Et puis les Potter avaient fait la rencontre de Charlie. Le deuxième fils Weasley, parti étudié les dragons en Roumanie, les avait aidé à faire sortir Norberta de Poudlard quelques mois auparavant.

Les enfants Weasley avaient été choqués d'apprendre qu'il y avait eut un dragon à Poudlard et que Harry et Léo étaient au courant. Lorsque le Poufsouffle expliqua que c'était Hagrid qui l'avait ammené, Fred et George avaient hoché la tete d'un air entendu. C'était une action typique du Garde-Chasse.

Léo avait demandé des nouvelles du dragon. Le dresseur lui avait parlé des difficultés d'adaptation de Norbert à la Réserve. Léo avait palit en lisant sur son parchemin que sa « fille » avait manqué de mourir en refusant de s'alimenter. Heureusement elle allait mieux maintenant. Léo s'était également demandé à quel moment les dresseurs allaient comprendre que Norbert était en réalité Norberta… Certainement lorsqu'elle serait plus agée…

Le dresseur leur avait ensuite demandé comment ils avaient réussi à faire passer la caisse du dragonnau de la Maison d'Hagrid à la plus haute tour du Chateau.

Percy avait fait discrètement signe à Harry de taire son implication mais le Survivant n'avait pas tenue compte de son avis et avait raconté tous les détails de l'Opération « Evasion » avec la libération d'un cerbère, un piège de Runes et deux Prefets fraudeurs. Il prit notament un malin plaisir à parler de la participation de Percy dans tout cela.

Le prefet était resté stoïque tandis que les machoires de sa famille se décrochaient à l'idée qu'il est volontairement bafoué le règlement et qu'il ai participé à un truc aussi fou. Charlie fut le premier à se reprendre et éclata de rire avant de frapper de grand coups dans le dos de son petit frère en le félicitant.

Léo sourit en repensant à la scène. Les yeux des jumeaux Weasley avaient brillé d'un nouveau respect lorsqu'ils avaient prit conscience que leur frère ainé n'était pas qu'un prefet mais qu'il était aussi un etre humain capable de faire de grosses conneries !

Cette révélation allait très certainement mettre de l'ambiance dans la famille Weasley !

Léo se retourna à nouveau. Norberta lui manquait. Etant donné qu'il n'avait cotoyé le dragonnau que deux-trois semaines et que c'était justement un dragon, ce manque était étrange. Et pourtant… Il aimerait bien revoir la petite dragonne qui ne devait plus etre si petite que cela.

Cette fois, il prendrait le temps de la connaître, de lui parler… Léo se demanda si Norberta avait encore la petite plaquette d'écorce gravée de runes protectrices qu'il avait glissé dans sa caisse avant qu'elle ne soit emmenée par les amis de Charlie…

.

.

Gornuk regarda avec un grand sourire le quintet quitter la banque Sorcière. La Famille Granger et assimilés venait encore une fois de lui vendre un rève. Le gobelin ricana en repensant à la tirade assassine de Madame Granger à l'encontre de Lord Avery. Le Sang-Pur qui avait voulu passer avant la vieille dame car celle-ci était « inférieure » à cause de son absence de pouvoirs magiques avait été envoyé sur les roses de façon magistrale par la Moldue.

L'altercation avait beaucoup fait rire les banquiers. Heureusement que les sorciers ne les comprenaient pas lorsqu'ils s'exclamaient en langue gobeline, sans quoi ils auraient perdu beaucoup de leur crédibilité.

Gornuk ne regrettait absolument pas son transfert au Bureau des Nouveaux Sorciers. Il s'amusait énormément. Les Nés de Moldus et leur famille étaient si non conformistes ! Il y avait par exemple cette jeune sorcière qui avait débarqué à la Banque avec les cheveux bleus, choquant les trois-quart des clients présents, ou ce gamin qui se promenait toujours avec son « walkman » sur la tête ou encore le jeune Evans-Granger qui promettait de traumatiser l'Angleterre Sorcière d'ici deux trois ans en devenant le plus jeune Maître de Potion anglais et surtout le premier Maître de Potion MOLDU !

Oh, oui, Cornuk adorait les moldus et nés-de-moldus !

oOo

L'allée des Embrumes n'avait d'allée que le nom. En réalité, c'était une sombre ruelle miteuse et tortueuse où les honnetes sorciers anglais ne s'aventuraient pas. On mururrait que c'était un reère de mages adeptes de magie noir, un étalage de mauvaises mœurs et de magasins d'objets maléfiques. On disait que seul les fous ou ceux ayant… mal tournés, ou ayant des choses à cacher allaient dans ce coupe-gorge.

La zone la plus visible et la plus « touristique » de l'Allée des Embrumes était remplie de magasins de magie noire tel que Barjow et Beurk. On pouvait y acheter et y vendre toutes sortes de produits plus ou moins légaux tel des têtes réduites, des araignées vivantes et géantes, des chandelles empoisonnées ou d'autres objets ensorcelés.

Mais si le visiteur curieux dépassait les premiers 500 mètres de l'Allée des Embrumes, il avait alors l'occasion de découvrir le Quartier des Embrumes. Véritable dédale de rues étroites et sombres, une large zone mêlant habitations et commerces avait poussé de manière aléatoire dans l'ombre, cachée des yeux du Ministère par la mauvaise réputation de l'Allée des Embrumes. Officiellement le cadastre à cet endroit était vide. Cela faisait bien rire les habitants du Quartier.

Quartier des Embrume, aussi nommé les Brumes par ses habitants, n'était pas le coupe-gorge décrit par la bonne société. Certes l'endroit n'était pas aussi lumineux et agité que le Chemin de Traverse, certes, il y avait quelques trafics un peu louche le soir, mais rien de terrible !

Si l'Allée des Embrumes avait si mauvaise réputation aux yeux des sorciers anglais, c'était qu'elle habitait des « créatures inhumaines ». Il n'était pas rare de voir déambuler dans l'Allée ou dans les Brumes des vampires, des Banshees, des Gobelins venus boire un coup après leur travail, ou des Nékos de passages.

Dans les Brumes, tous le monde se foutaient de qui vous étiez, du moment que vous ne faisiez pas de grabuges. Il y avait même une Goule qui tenait un café !

Il fallait dire que les habitants du Quartier étaient majoritairement des Nés-de-Moldus et des Cracmols. Les premiers parvenaient rarement à ce faire une place dans le monde sorcier anglais à cause de leur origines moldues tandis que les seconds étaient repoussés à cause de leur absence de magie. Face à ce rejet, affiché ou non, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de disparaître dans les Brumes, faute d'éducation suffisante du Monde moldu pour y vivre ou y trouver un travail.

Assez profond dans les Brumes, il y avait une boutique d'Apothicaire. Elle était tenue par l'ancien patron de Severus, un vieux sorcier, aussi ridé qu'un pruneau sec et aussi chiant et cynique qu'un spectre mal luné, et par Alice Snape. La Sorcière aimait beaucoup son travail et n'avait plus du tout peur de traverser, matin et soir, le Quartier et l'Allée des Embrumes.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, faisant sonner les petits grelots qui y étaient attachés. Le Patron avait râlé lorsque Alice avait installé cette alarme, mais il avait été obligé d'avouer, au bout de quelques jours que c'était tout de même rudement pratique pour signaler la présence de clients.

La sorcière se redressa sur son siège et afficha son sourire commercial. En voyant qui venait d'entrer dans la boutique, son sourire atteignit ses yeux et devint nettement plus honnête et chaleureux.

\- Salut Alice ! S'exclama Dudley.

\- Comment allez-vous les enfants ? Rose, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Laissant sa grand-mère et sa marraine discuter, Harry s'enfonça dans les rayonnages à la recherche de ses ingrédients de potion. Il n'avait plus un gramme de yeux de scarabée et il devait reremplir sa réserve de plantes séchées, sans parler des mues de serpents ou de la poudre de lune.

oOo

\- C'est moche.

\- Dudley, tait-toi.

\- Nan, vraiment, c'est hideux ! Franchement qui porte encore des horreurs pareils ! Même Mamie ne voudrait pas d'une robe pareil !

Léo fusilla son frère aîné du regard ce qui laissa le boxeur absolument de marbre. Il maugréa dans sa barbe toute en levant les bras pour que Louis, l'assistant de Madame Guipure puisse faire les dernières retouches sur ses nouveaux uniformes d'école.

Autant, ayant vécu dans le monde sorcier toute sa première vie, le fait de porter des robes sorcière dans son ancienne dimension ne l'avait jamais gêné, autant maintenant, après avoir connu le monde moldu, Il avait vraiment du mal avec ce… « déguisement ».

Aux cotés de Léo, confortablement assis sur un tabouret, Dudley continuait de glousser. L'adolescent qui venait de finir le collège allait entrer au Lycée Picasso afin de préparer un BAC professionnel « Maintenance de véhicules automobiles option motocycles ». Il n'était pas intéressé par des études longues et la mécanique le passionnait. Et ce Lycée avait également l'énorme avantage de proposer, en parallèle du cursus de Bac pro, une préparation au épreuves du CAP associé, le CAP « Maintenance des véhicules automobiles option motocycles ».

Pétunia avait été un peu décue que son fils ne souhaite pas faire d'études plus poussées, mais voyant que Dudley avait un vrai projet d'avenir et qu'il était bien renseigné, elle l'avait encouragé. La mère et le fils avait déposé les papiers d'incription au début de l'été.

Le Boxeur blond avait déjà acheté son nouvel uniforme et il ne finissait pas de rire en le comparant à celui des sorciers.

\- Ca y est, les mesures sont prises annonca Louis l'assistant. La commande sera prete vers dix-sept heures.

\- Parfait. S'exclama Léo en sautant de son tabouret.

Il frappa le bras de son frère qui rigolait encore avant de sortir de la boutique. Maintenant ils devaient rejoindre Mami, Mione et Harry à Fleury et Botts.

oOo

En voyant la librairie bondée, Hermione haussa un sourcil. En lisant le panneau dans la vitrine, elle soupira de découragement. Aujourd'hui, il y avait le fameux Gilderoy Lockard qui dédicaçait son dernier bouquin.

En recevant sa liste de fourniture alors que les Jumeaux étaient chez les Lovegood, Hermione avait vu qu'ils allaient devoir acheter TOUS les livres de l'écrivain. Curieuse, elle s'en été procurait un grâce à Pénélope dont la mère avait toute la collection.

Dudley et elle avait lu « Truc avec les Yétis » et s'étaient prit des fous rires tous le long de leur lecture. Lockard racontait énormément de bêtises mélangées à des anecdotes inintéressantes et noyée sous une grosse dose de vantardise. Heureusement qu'il y avait quelques informations intéressantes au milieu de ce ramassis de conneries. Mais il fallait bien chercher.

Le problème de l'écrivain était qu'il était adulé par bon nombres de sorcières grâce à son physique et ses manières charmeuses. Et donc la librairie était bondée.

Hermione inspira un grand coup et fonça. Elle écrasa une dizaine de pieds, bouscula autant de sorcières s'attirant des cris outrés et des plaintes. Mais elle s'en poquait. Elle avait réussi à atteindre l'intérieur de la librairie ! Elle sautilla joyeusement vers le fond de la boutique, vers les rayonnages d'Arithmancie et de médicomagie tandis que derrière elle, profitant du chemin ouvert, Rose, Dudley, Harry et Léo entraient dans la boutique.

oOo

Avisant la foule devant Fleury et Botts et l'écriteaux indiquant les horaires de dédicace de Lockard, Harry gémit. Il fouilla dans son sac à dos et s'enfonça sur le crâne une casquette rouge flashy dont la visière lui cachait la moitié du visage.

Il ne voulait pas que le bellâtre sur son estrade lui refasse le cirque de la dernière fois !

Le Survivant ricana lorsqu'il vit sa sœur foncer tel un taureau furieux dans la foule afin d'atteindre l'intérieur de la boutique. Hermione voulait ses livres et n'en avait strictement rien à paner de l'écrivain. Elle ne supportait donc pas qu'une foule bêlante lui bloque l'accès au saint Graal.

Arrivé dans le magasin, en profitant du chemin ouvert par sa sœur, Harry vit Hermione disparaître dans les rayonnages en ricanant de manière assez psychopathe. Quelque fois elle lui faisait peur.

Délaissant ce problème, Harry poursuivit son chemin dans la boutique qui était bien vide si on exceptait les pignoufs attendant un autographe du baratineur. Le Survivant avait été chargé d'acheter les manuels scolaires tandis que Léo récupérait de nouveaux ouvrages pouvant aidé à en savoir plus sur leur futur rôle au Magenmagot et sur la scène politique anglaise. Léo était déjà calé, mais il voulait en savoir plus et surtout Harry, qui suivait ça de loin jusque là, allait devoir y plonger sérieusement.

Plus loin Dudley feuilletait un vieux et poussiéreux ouvrage de potion tandis que Rose cherchait les nouvelles aventures de _Martin Miggs, le Moldu Fou_. Cette série, destinée aux jeunes sorciers faisait hurlé de rire la vieille moldue. C'était pour elle le meilleur ouvrage comique qu'elle ai jamais lu et elle ne se lassait pas de les relire.

oOo

Dudley était entrain de feuilleter un vieux livre de potion lorsqu'un « Vous êtes une moldue ! » enjoué vint lui titiller les oreilles. Le boxeur blond reposa l'ouvrage sur les rayonnages et rejoignit sa grand-mère qui observait, effarée un sorcier roux au front dégarni qui lui posait questions sur questions.

Derrière l'homme, il y avait ses enfants qui semblaient quelque peu gênés de l'enthousiasme débordant de leur père. Dudley esquissa un sourire avant de s'approcher.

\- Salut, moi c'est Dudley. Se présenta-il aux rouquins.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent suspicieusement avant de lui serrer la main.

\- Je suis Fred.

\- Et moi George.

\- Et voilà Ronny notre petit frère

\- et Ginny notre seule sœur.

\- Enchanté ! Hermione m'a parlé des Terreurs de Poudlard… Vous pensez quoi des Pétards Mouillés du docteur Flibuste ?

Le voyant entama une discussion passionnée sur les Farces et Attrapes et l'importance des potions dans ce domaine avec les frère Weasley tandis que Ron et Ginny rejoignaient leur mère et leur frère aîné dans la file d'attente des dédicaces.

C'était la première fois que Dudley rencontrait les Weasley, mais il aimait déjà cette famille. Il les avait tellement Vu. Il avait l'impression de tout savoir d'eux.

Passion d'Arthur pour le monde moldu, l'amour inconditionnel de Molly pour ses enfants, l'esprit aventureux de Bill, les rêves de Charlie, les espoirs de Percy, les espiègleries des jumeaux, la crainte de Ron de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes imaginaires de ses parents, le béguin de Ginny pour le Survivant.

Le Futur n'était pas fixé et le moindre battement d'ailes d'un papillon suffisait à provoquait un ouragan. Dudley avait vu la famille Weasley être déchiré par la guerre et les morts. Il avait vu l'éloignement de Percy, la mutilation de Fred, la mort de George, le suicide de Molly, la transformation de Bill.

Dudley avait vu beaucoup de choses. Et surtout il les avait vu se transformer, apparaître et disparaître au fur et à mesure que les gens agissaient. Par exemple il avait suffit Harry aille à Poufsouffle pour que le futur où George mourrait disparaisse. Avait-il cédé sa place à un avenir meilleur ou pire, Dudley ne pouvait le dire, rien n'était joué d'avance.

Rien sauf… ca !

Mr Weasley qui avait fini de poser toute ses questions à Rose rejoignit le trio. Il salua Dudley avant de dire à ses fils de le suivre. Le boxeur blond ricana en songeant à la suite des évènements avant d'emboiter le pas au trio de rouquins.

OOO

Harry renifla avec mépris en observant le sorcier blond souriant au troupeau bêlant. C'était pitoyable ! Pourquoi donc Dumbledore avait-il accepté que ce… truc devienne professeur à Poudlard ? Etait-il si désespéré ?

Le Survivant fut rejoint par une Ginny rougissante et un Ron silencieux. La jeune Weasley avait a nouveau le béguin pour Harry et celui-ci trouvait cela assez étrange.

\- Impatiente d'être à Poudlard ? Demanda le Poufsouffle en se tournant vers la sœur de son ancien et, Harry l'espérait, futur meilleur ami.

Ginny sourit largement avant de hocher la tête vigoureusement. Harry voulu lui poser une autre question mais un étrange duo détourna son attention.

\- Depuis quand Malfoy a une sœur ? Marmonna le Survivant entre ses dents.

Sa question, qu'il pensait discrète fut entendue par Draconis qui s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry. L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds-blancs et aux yeux argents était accompagnée par sa parfaite copie féminine. Les deux enfants avaient le même visage fin, le même nez pointu, les mêmes cheveux clairs, la même couleur d'yeux. Si Draconis ne mesurait pas une tete de plus que sa sœur et si les angles de sa mâchoire n'avaient pas commencé à se durcir, on aurait pu les prendre pour des faux jumeaux.

\- Lorsqu'on est poli, Potter, on dit « bonjour » commenta Draconis de sa voix traînante en se rapprochant du petit groupe.

\- Bonjour Draconis. Comment vas-tu ? As-tu passé de bonnes vacances ? Tu nous présentes ta sœur ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire de sale gosse.

\- Bien. Oui. Héméra voici Harry Potter, le seul Poufsouffle qui n'est pas complètement inutile de Poudlard. Potter, voici ma sœur cadette, Héméra qui rentre à Poudlard en septembre.

\- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle Malfoy déclara Harry en faisant un baisemain à la jeune fille.

Draconis fit un sourire appréciateur en voyant la parfaite maîtrise de l'Étiquette du Survivant avant de le saluer d'un signe de tête et de partir avec sa sœur à la recherche de leurs manuels.

\- C'était quoi ca ?! S'exclama Ron avec une mine dégouttée.

\- Draconis et Héméra Malfoy.

\- Mais tu peux pas fraterniser avec eux ! Malfoy est à Serpentard !

Harry se tourna vers Ron en haussant un sourcil.

\- Léo est à Serpentard.

Ron rougit et bafouilla dans sa barbe. L'Arrivée de Mr Weasley avec les jumeaux interrompit le jeune Griffondore qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Ah, Ron, Ginny, je vous ai trouvé ! Venez, on sort. C'est la folie ici. Déclara le père de famille en posant une main sur l'épaule de son plus jeune fils.

\- Tiens tiens, Weasley père… déclara une voix traînante que Harry reconnue immédiatement.

Face à eux, abordant un sourire méprisant se tenait Lord Malfoy. Le Survivant se décalla de facon à se glisser derrière Fred… ou George. Il ne tenait pas à etre reconnu par le probable mangemort.

\- Lucius dit Monsieur Weasley en le saluant froidement d'un signe de tete.

\- Vous êtes très occupé au Ministère Arthur avec toutes ces perquisitions. On vous paye vos heures supplémentaires au moins ?

Il plongea sa main dans le chaudron de Ginny avant d'en tirer un exemplaire usé du manuel de Métamorphose pour les premières années. Lord Malfoy haussa un soucil moqueur avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Si j'en juge par l'état de ceci, je dirait que non. A quoi bon déshonoré la fonction de sorciers, si on ne vous paye même pas bien pour cela ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer sèchement. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter le père de Draco. Il était particulièrement odieux dans ses manières. D'après le visage cramoisi d'Arthur, il partageait la colère de Harry.

\- Nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce que doit être l'honneur d'un sorcier Malfoy.

\- C'est certain. Fréquenter des moldus commenta le Lord avec une moue dégoûtée en regardant la grand-mère de Harry qui se dirigeait en jouant des coudes vers son petit fils. Et moi qui pensais que votre famille ne pouvait tomber plus bas. …

Il y eut un grand bruit métallique lorsque le chaudron de Ginny se renversa. Arthur venait de se jeter sur Mr Malfoy, le projetant contre des étagères remplies de livres. Les épais grimoires dégringolèrent sur les deux sorciers qui se battaient de manière typiquement moldue à grands renforts de coups de poings.

\- Vas-y Papa ! S'écrièrent Fred et George.

Harry, jusque là témoin silencieux de la scène se joignit aux cris d'encouragements des enfants Weasley. Autour des deux sorciers qui tentaient mutuellement de s'étrangler, la foule avait reculé en désordre, renversant d'autres étagères au passage.

\- Arthur ! Cria Madame Weasley en rejoignant l'attroupement, une grande pile de livre dans les bras.

\- Messieurs ! S'il vous plaît, Messieurs ! S'exclamait inutilement le vendeur assi affolé qu'une poule à qui on aurait prit ses œufs.

Harry, plongé dans ses encouragements, aperçut du coin de l'oeil Léo rejoindre le groupe de spectateurs, trois quatre livres dans les bras.

\- Stop ! Ca suffit ! Déclara une voix grave suffisamment puissante pour couvrir les cris de la foule.

Hagrid s'avança, brisant le cercle des spectateurs et sépara les deux belligérants. Arthur Weasley avait la lèvre fendue et son arcade sourcilière avait triplé de volume tandis que Lucius Malfoy abordait un magnifique coquard causé par la rencontre entre son visage et une _Encyclopédie des champignons vénéneux_.

L'homme avait toujours en main le vieux manuel de Ginny. Les yeux brillant de rage, il jeta violement le volume dans le chaudron de l'enfant qui recula, apeurée par la hargne de l'adulte.

\- Tiens ! De toute façon, ton père ne pourra rien t'acheter de mieux ! Dit-il avant de repousser Hagrid.

Il sortit d'un pas furibond du magasin, rejoignant ses enfants hors de la boutique.

oOo

Léo fronca les sourcils en voyant que le père de son double n'avait pas remis un livre dans le chaudron de Ginevra, mais deux. Ce n'était pas normal. Les Malfoy ne faisaient pas dans la charité et encore moins avec des Weasley.

Puis brutalement une ancienne conversation avec Harry lui revint en mémoire. Un Horcruxe ! C'était un putain d'Horcruxe ! Et accessoirement la saloperie de journal qui ouvrait la Chambre des Secrets !

Avant que Léo puisse s'approcher du chaudron et tenter de récupérer subtilement le calepin contenant un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort,Madame Weasley avait attrapé le Chaudron et prenait la direction de la sortie tout en sermonnant son époux sur son comportement.

Le Serpentard se mordit le joues pour ne pas jurer à voix haute. Jetant un regard à Harry, il se rendit compte que son frère avait lui aussi reconnu le journal et qu'il était tout aussi énervé que lui d'avoir laissé échapper cette occasion en or de récupérer un horcruxe.

Le Serpentard expira longuement, pour évacuer sa frustration.

 ***/* Tout le monde a ce qui lui faut ? */*** signa Rose.

Léo répondit de facon positive d'un hochement de tete. Il avait trouvé la nouvelle version du Code Pénal Sorcier ainsi qu'un bouquin de Rune que Harry n'avait pas encore. Cela ferait un bon cadeau de Noël pour l'autre asticot.

 ***/*** **Parfait. On passe en caisse puis je vous paye une glace ! */*** dit Rose en se dirigeant vers le vendeur.

.

.

.

 **Bonus, ce qu'écrit un poussin à deux heures du mat'**

.

\- C'est certain. Fréquenter des moldus… commenta le Lord avec une moue dégoûtée en regardant la grand-mère de Harry.

Rose observa ébahie l'homme hautain qui venait de l'insulter quasiment ouvertement. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'un sorcier l'insultait et Rose commençait à en avoir marre. Mais pour qui se prenaient-ils ces hurluberlus ? Leurs mères ne leur avaient jamais apprit les bonnes manières ? Rose inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer. Elle avait promis à son psychiatre de ne tuer personne ce mois ci.

\- Et moi qui pensais que votre famille ne pouvait tomber plus bas…

Ok, là, le sorcier abusait.

La moldue attrapa à deux mains le gros sac de plage remplis de tous les livres de toute la famille et le balanca en avant. La masse, lancée à toute vitesse par une dae très remontée, parcourrue un large arc de cercle et finit sa course sur la joue droite de Lucius Malfoy.

Le sorcier vola en arrière dans un tourbillon de robes noires et de longs cheveux blonds avant de s'écraser contre une étagère et tombe, sans grace aucune au sol.

Rose, son sac se balancant de manière menacante, s'avanca vers le sorcier au sol. Elle se pencha vers lui et le choppa par le col avant de crier.

\- Tu m'insultes encore une fois espèce de pauvre tache peroxydée et je te monte ce qu'elle peut faire la sous-race ! Je vais te défoncer la tronche tellement fort que même tes arrières-petits-enfants consanguins et débiles vont souffrir ! Et toi si tu fais une seule photos, je te fais bouffer son maudit appareil par le nez ! Hurla Rose en se tournant violemment vers le photographe qui s'apprêtait à prendre un cliché.

Prudent, le sorcier abaissa son appareil. Il ne tenait pas à devenir la cible de la colère de la petite dame.

Rose continua de déverser son répertoire d'injures très étendu, elle était une fille de marin, sur Lord Malfoy avant de partir d'un pas furibond, laissant une assistance médusée et silencieuse.

\- Mami ! Mami attend ! s'écria Léo en courant à sa suite, traînant derrière lui son frère qui était entrain de pleurer de rire.


	39. Chapter 38 : Où de nouvelles tetes

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _ **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**_

 ***/* Blablabla*/* langue des signes**

 _ **Blabla = Lettre**_

 _Blabla : Prophétie_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **.**

Chapitre 38 – Où de nouvelles têtes apparaissent

.

.

.

Léo tata le mur avec précaution. Il grimaça en ne sentant que la pierre dure sous ses doigts.

\- Merde !

Harry, assit sur ses talons acquiesça d'un geste de tête. Ils étaient dans la merde. Léo tourna sur lui même, cherchant au milieu de la foule moldue, une présence sorcière. Il n'y avait que des voyageurs pressés qui allaient vers une destination connue d'eux seuls, d'un pas vifs.

 ***/* On fait quoi ? */***

 ***/* On commence par sortir de la gare. Cette foutue barrière de chiotte est bloquée et ...*/*** Léo regarda l'horloge de la gare. ***/* Et le train est parti.*/***

Harry se releva et emboîta le pas à son frère qui prenait la direction de la sortie d'un pas rageur. La matinée avait pourtant bien commencée…

Pétunia avait posé ses fils cadets à la gare avant d'aller à son rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. Les jumeaux n'avaient comme bagages qu'un sac à dos contenant un peu de monnaies, un cahier, une trousse à moitié vide et un paquet de cartes. L'ensemble des livres de la fratries avaient été rangés dans la grande malle de voyage d'Hermione. Chaque enfant avait ensuite sa valise, moldue, dans laquelle il mettait ses vêtements puis la valise était allégée et réduite d'un sort puis glissée dans une poche.

Cette absence de bagage encombrants n'avait été possible que parce qu'Hermione n'était plus une sorcière de premier cycle.

La jeune fille avait passé la nuit chez lesMacDougal, retrouvant l'une des ses meilleures amies avant la rentrée. Hermione avait donc rejoint le Poudlard Express avec Katrina et ses sœurs.

Une fois hors de la Gare, Léo se laissant tombé sur un banc.

 ***/* On doit rejoindre Poudlard. */***

 ***/*** **Il y a plusieurs moyens*/*** déclara Harry. ***/* On peux prendre le Magicobus*/** *

\- NON ! Jamais tu ne feras remettre un pieds dans ce truc !

Harry sursauta en entendant le cri de son frère.

 ***/* D'accord, d'accord. On va trouver un autre moyen.*/***

.

.

.

Madame Rosmerta laissa échapper un gloussement moqueur en voyant la mine absolument horrifiée de Mondingus.

Mondingus Fletcher était un escroc particulièrement malin. Il avait fait ses classes dans la même Maison que la tenancière des Trois Balais et c'était pour cette unique raison qu'elle acceptait qu'il vienne dans son bar.

Le sorcier râblé et mal rasé aux jambes courtes et arquées, à la longue tignasse rousse et aux yeux injectés de sang soulignés de cernes était entrain de se faire plumer par un gamin de premier cycle sourd.

Le jeune joueur et sa quasi-parfaite copie étaient arrivés par cheminette peu de temps avant midi. Ils avaient mangé sur place avant de demander poliment un hibou à Madame Rosmerta afin de prévenir Poudlard qu'ils avaient loupé le train à cause d'une barrière défectueuse.

Après avoir envoyé leur lettre, les deux enfants avaient commencé à jouer aux cartes, tranquillement installés dans un coin de la salle. Puis Mondingus était arrivé et il avait voulu profiter de la naïveté des gosses pour se faire de l'argent facile. Avant que la tenancière lui ordonne de ficher le camps, car si elle acceptait qu'il vienne prendre un verre, elle refusait qu'il tente d'arnaquer ses clients et surtout des enfants innocents, les deux jeunes avaient accepté la partie de cartes de Mondingus.

Cependant l'escroc n'avait pas anticipé le contrat magique que les enfants l'avait obligé à signer avant le début de la partie. Et désormais le sorcier était piégé et il ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant à sa déchéance.

\- Une autre partie Monsieur Fletcher ?

\- Non ! Non, ca va aller. Dit précipitamment le sorcier avant de fuir le bar laissant derrière lui une quarantaine de gallions, et diverses choses pas forcément très légales comme des graines de Tarentula ou de l'extrait de venin de chimère.

\- Vous voulez quelque choses à boire les enfants ?

L'un des deux frères adressa un sourire à la tenancière avant de répondre.

\- Monsieur Hagrid doit venir nous chercher dans une petite heure… je pense que nous avons largement le temps et l'argent pour acheter deux bierraubeures.

.

.

.

\- Hemera Malfoy.

Léo observa la petite sœur de son double s'avancer vers le Choipeau d'un pas décidé. Ses longs cheveux blonds platines volaient derrière elle. Il avait été surprit d'apprendre que dans cette dimension Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy avaient eut un second enfant.

La cadette de Draconis s'installa sur le tabouret et MacGonnagal lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Léo balaya la Grande Salle du regard. Il vit Luna assise au coté d'hermione à la table des serdaigles. Les deux filles filles firent un coucou discret au serpentard.

 ***/* Vous étiez où ? */*** signa rapidement la sixième année.

 ***/* Probleme de train, on en parle après */** * répondit Léo avant de reposer son regard sur Hemera Malfoy qui patientait encore sous le Choixpeau.

\- Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle est là dessous ? demanda doucement Léo à Milicent qui était assise en face de lui.

La grande brune regarda sa montre et leva quatre doigts. Blaise, assis à gauche de son amie d'enfance soupira et sortit un paquet de carte de sa poche. Avant qu'il ne propose une partie, Milli lui avait confisqué les cartes et le sermonnait à voix basse comme quoi c'était un acte parfaitement impoli que de jouer à la belote pendant la Répartition.

\- Et un poker ?

\- SERDAIGLE !

Hemera Malfoy rendit le Choixpeau, descendit du tabouret et rejoignit la table de sa nouvelle maison sous les applaudissements nourris des Bleus et Bronzes.

\- Sept minutes ! La sœur du petit prince est une putain de Chapeauflou commenta Théodore, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois de la soirée. Je me demande avec quelle maison il a hésité…

\- Certainement Serpentard. Plus que cinq répartitions puis on mange ! Déclara joyeusement Vincent dont l'estomac grondait doucement depuis déjà un petit moment.

OOo

\- Alors, on stresse Zach ?

\- Mon nom est Zacharias, pas Zack grommela à voix basse l'aîné des Smith.

Harry laissa un grand sourire étiré ses lèvres devant la mine tendue de son camarade de dortoir. Zacharias Smith était une personne assez étrange. Harry l'avait détesté dans sa première dimension. Mais ici, il avait découvert un garçon intelligent, avec un humour pince sans rire très drôle. Smith était également très fier et n'hésitait pas à défendre son point de vue sans chercher à ménager la sensibilité des autres.

Il passait régulièrement pour un connard sans cœur, mais à coté de cela, il faisait preuve d'une loyauté sans faille envers ses amis. Harry en avait eut une preuve l'an dernier pendant un affrontement avec les garçons de Serdaigle. Zacharias qui n'était en rien impliqué dans la dispute n'avait pas hésité à y sauter à pied joints pour défendre Harry.

Lorsque le Survivant lui avait demandé pourquoi il l'avait aidé, le blond l'avait regardé d'un air hautain avant de lui dire que pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent, il posait parfois des questions vraiment connes.

Cette interaction avait signé le début d'un camaraderie étrange faites de piques et de commentaires sarcastiques, d'entraide pour les devoirs et de blagues vaseuses.

\- Harper Smith.

\- Deux chocogrenouilles que le frère de Zach ne va pas à Poufsouffle. Déclara Ernie.

\- Je m'appelle Zacharias !

\- Tenu, répondit Harry sans tenir compte de l'intervention de l'aine des Smith.

Les garçons de deuxième années de Poufsouffle fixèrent leur attention sur le frère cadet de leur camarade de dortoir.

\- SERPENTARD !

Ernie adressa un sourire victorieux à Harry en lui tendant la main. Le Survivant grommela dans sa barbe en lui donnant les confiseries.

\- Ernie, deux chocogrenouilles que le prochain est un Poufsouffle. Lanca Harry, bien décidé à récupérer ses grenouilles de chocolat.

Lorsqu'Arthur Stebbins rejoignit la table des Jaunes et Noirs, il ne comprit pas pourquoi le Survivant lui sauta au cou, pourquoi une partie de la Table riait ouvertement ni pourquoi l'un des élèves plus âgés pleurait en se lamentant sur des chocogrenouilles perdues.

OOo

-Bravo Ginny ! Je suis fier de toi !S'exclama Percy en applaudissant sa petite sœur qui rejoignit la Table de Griffondore.

\- Pourquoi « Bravo » ? demanda Neville, la tête posée sur la table.

\- Pardon ? Demanda l'ainé des Weasley Poudlariens.

\- Pourquoi dis tu que tu es fier de Ginny ? Parce qu'elle a été répartie ou parce qu'elle est à Griffondore ?

Percy ne répondit pas, regardant le troisième année, vautré sur la table, avec un rien d'incrédulité.

\- Ta fierté est étrange. Tous les élèves sont répartis donc, il n'y a pas de raison d'en etre fier. Ensuite, si tu es fier parce qu'elle est à Griffondore, tu fais preuve d'une grande intolérance, car cela voudrait dire que tu n'aurais pas été heureux que ta sœur soit ailleurs qu'à Griffondore. Cela sous-entendrait que pour toi, toute les Maisons ne se valent pas et que…

Svetlana soupira longuement. Neville était en mode « faisons chier tous le monde » depuis qu'il était monté dans le Poudlard Express. Cela le prenait de temps en temps et il devenait à ce moment là parfaitement imbuvable.

\- Je te paries trois noises que Weasley essaye d'étrangler Neville avant la fin du repas dit doucement Dennis à son amie.

\- Nan. Il va plutôt essayer de se suicider. Répondit Svetlana

\- …et puis tu es préfet, tu es censé montrer l'exemple et donc tu…

La jeune métamorphomage secouât la tête en voyant l'Héritier Longdubas, toujours la tête posée sur la table, le regard tourné vers Percy, entrain de philosopher sur les félicitations, selon lui déplacées, du Préfet.

\- Je pensais que l'arrivée d'une nouvelle Weasley ferait plus de bruit commenta Svetlana.

\- Les Jumeaux ne sont pas là. Et Ronald non plus. Répondit Dennis.

\- Ah. C'est pour cela que c'était si silencieux…

oOo

\- Bienvenue à vous tous, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Déclara le Directeur de l'Ecole, en souriant aux étudiants. J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire avant que la bonne chère ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à l'écoute.

Harry pouffa en voyant la mine dépité de Justin. Le Né de Moldu avait faim, très faim. Et il était absolument désespéré d'apprendre qu'il allait encore devoir attendre avant de pouvoir manger.

Ce fut d'un oreille distraite que le Survivant écouta Dumbledore dire que la Foret Interdite était encore interdite, que tels ou tels objets étaient interdits dans l'établissement et que la liste complète était affichée dans le bureau de Rusard.

\- Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants. Je tiens à remercier tout d'abord le Professeur Lockard qui a accepté de reprendre le poste d'enseignant en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Sous les regards horrifiés de Harry et de ses camarades de dortoir masculins, la grande majorité der filles laissèrent échapper un soupire enamouré lorsque le sorcier blond adressa un sourire charmeur aux étudiants. Mise à part Milicent à la table des Serpentards qui semblait trouvé Lockard aussi intéressant que la première connerie de Blaise, toute les filles de sa promotion regardaient le nouveau professeur avec des petits cœurs dans les yeux. Pitoyable.

\- Quand à la seconde nomination concerne le Poste d'enseignement en Runes Anciennes. J'ai le très grand plaisir et l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que le Professeur Babbling assurera désormais ce cour.

Un immense brouhaha coupa la parole au Directeur. Harry observa, un peu perdu, les élèves plus âgés parler avec animation. Avant qu'il ne demande des explications, Zacharias prit la parole.

\- Hey, Diggory fit-il, interpellant le préfet des cinquième années. Qu'est-ce qui se passe.

Le préfet aux cheveux blond se tourna vers les deuxième années, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Vous savez pas QUI est Bathsheba Babbling ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- C'est juste la meilleure Maître de Runes du MONDE ! Elle a siégé à la Confrérie des Runes pendant plusieurs années, elle a fait un nombre de découvertes incroyables sur la magie des anciennes Runes Nordiques et elle a récemment publié un long essais sur les Runes Aztèques ! Elle est juste trop forte !

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas explosé de rire devant le visage émerveillé de Cédric Diggory. Son enthousiasme débordant était vraiment amusant. Le Survivant se redressa ensuite pour mieux observer cette nouvelle professeur qui déchaînait les passions.

Babbling Bathsheba était une femme minuscule. Elle dépassait à peine le professeur de Sortilège. Elle était un peu ronde, avec une peau très blanche couverte de taches de rousseurs. Ses grand yeux noirs étaient bordés de longs cils et ses cheveux noir de geais étaient coupés en carré plongeant. Elle faisait vraiment poupée de porcelaine.

\- Putain, on a retrouvé Blanche-Neige murmura Justin à Harry sous les regards perdus des Sangs-Purs.

.  
.

.

Les Serpentards entrèrent dans leur salle Commune en souriant. L'ambiance chaleureuse de la pièce remise à neuf était particulièrement appréciée. Les canapés, fauteuils et autres poufs furent pris d'assaut par les plus âgés qui se mirent rapidement à papoter entre eux.

Marcus, assis en tailleur sur le moelleux tapis émeraude, le dos appuyé contre un canapé, discutait à voix basse de Quidditch avec Draconis Malfoy. Le troisième année avait été un Poursuiveur remplaçant l'an dernier et il briguait cette année une place comme titulaire. Avec les départs de trois des titulaires de l'an passé, plusieurs places s'étaient libérées. Il allait falloir organiser des sélections rapidement.

Le bruit de l'ouverture du tableau d'entrée fit taire les discussions. Leur Directeur de Maison était enfin là pour son traditionnel discourt de bienvenue.

Marcus releva la tête et haussa un sourcil en s'apercevant que Severus Snape n'était pas seul.

Babbling le suivait, regardant avec stupéfaction la Salle Commune. Pour être aussi choquée, elle devait être une ancienne Serpentarde.

\- Bonsoir à tous. Déclara Snape. Je ne vais pas me perdre en paroles inutiles et je vais allé droit au but. Pour des raisons personnelles et familiale, je ne suis plus votre Directeur de Maison.

Un silence stupéfait tomba lourdement sur l'assemblée. Marcus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Draconis. Le gamin blond était aussi surprit que le reste de l'assemblée. Son parrain ne l'avait apparemment pas prévenu du changement.

\- Je serais votre nouvelle Directrice de Maison annonca Babbling d'une voix fluette. Cependant, le professeur Snape sera mon Directeur adjoint pour toute cette année afin de m'aider à m'adapter au milieu à cette charge.

.

.

.

Harry n'était pas en pleine crise de panique. Harry n'était pas entrain d'hyperventiler. Harry n'était pas descendu au plus profond des cachots, guidé par Natrix. Harry ne s'était pas retrouvé dans la Chambre des secrets et ne s'était pas du tout retrouvé face à face avec un basilik millénaire. Non. Harry était juste entrain de rêver, profondément endormi dans son lit… Voilà, c'était ca. Il dormait.

Harry, par pur acquis de conscience se pinça le bras.

-AIE !

Putain, il était bel et bien réveillé…

Lorsque Natrix avait dit aux Jumeaux qu'elle voulait faire une fete avec ses amis, Harry s'était douté que ca allait partir en cacahuètes. Des serpents organisant une surprise party et puis quoi encore ? Ombrage dansant la macaréna ? Fumsek jouant aux échecs ? Un Zombie faisant un strip-tease ?

Bon, pour l'instant, il n'y avait ni crapaud, ni piaf, ni zombi. Mais il y avait un putain de Basilik de quelques vingt mètres de long qui chantait, en Fourchelangue, du Patrick Sébastien, les yeux fermés.

\- Mais pourquoi j'ai pas mon appareil photo ? Marmonna Harry.

Un ricanement étranglé se fit entendre à la gauche du Poufsouffle. Léo, appuyé contre le mur était lentement, mais sûrement, entrain de mourir de rire. Ses joues étaient baignées de larmes tandis que son corps était secoué d'un fou-rire silencieux.

 _ **~ Bien sûr, que c'est vraiment facile, facile, C'est même complètement débile, débile, C'est pas fait pour penser, c'est fait pour faire la fête ...~**_

Harry observa la Chambre des Secrets dont le sol était couvert de reptiles rampants qui étaient entrain de chanter et de danser. C'était certainement l'expérience la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vécu, ses deux vies confondues.

\- Luna aurait adoré…

.

.

.

Léo observa avec suspicion le petit hibou hyperactif qui voletait en tournant en rond autour de la bouteille de jus de citrouille. La boule de plume qui piaillait allègrement portait une lettre qui devait faire deux trois sa taille et trois ou quatre fois son poids.

Le Serpentard finit par attraper la bestiole qui tenait facilement entièrement dans sa main. Il détacha la lettre et relâcha le hibou qui fila en vitesse. Léo sourit en voyant le sceau qui fermait la lettre.

Une main lui tapota l'épaule, le faisant se retourner.

\- Qui t'écrit ? Demanda Blaise en articulant distinctement.

\- Un ami français. Répondit Léo. Je vais voir Harry, tu me récupères mon emploi du temps ?

Blaise leva son pouce en souriant.

Le Serpentard traversa une partie de la Grande Salle avant de se laisser tomber à la table des Poufsouffes aux cotés de Harry.

\- Salut Léo.

\- Bonjour Ernie, Justin. Tiens Harry, Nick nous a écrit.

Le Survivant sourit largement à son jumeau avant de se pencher par dessus son épaule pour lire la lettre.

 **Salut les Momes !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Ici tout baigne. Peppa est retournée à Beauxbaton et moi j'ai commencé mon travail à la Tour. J'espère que vous n'avez pas encore déclenché de catastrophes. Attendez au moins la fin de la semaine pour cela !**

Léo sourit. Nick n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi excité. La première fois que Nick avait rencontré les Grangers, Harry lui était rentré dedans et Dudley lui avait fait une prophétie. La seconde fois, Nick et sa petite amie, Peppa, avaient retrouvé, par hasard les Grangers à la terrasse d'un café entrain de déguster des glaces.

Le français aux cheveux verts et les enfants Grangers avaient pas mal échangés durant les quelques jours que la famille anglaise avait passé à coté du village sorcier corse. Peppa et Hermione avaient discuté Médicomagie et médecine moldue tandis que les garçons parlaient potions, runes et sortilèges.

Nick venait de finir ses études à Beauxbatons et avait été prit en formation à la Tour, le plus gros centre de recherches en Arithmancie de France et très certainement d'Europe. Il était évidement très doué en Arithmancie mais également en Runes et en Sortilèges.

Avec lui, Léo et Harry avaient trouvé un partenaire de discussion qui n'étaient pas largués lorsqu'ils évoquaient des théories avancées ou des runes autres que nordiques.

 **J'ai fait des recherches sur la prophétie de votre frère. J'ai des pistes pour le quatrième vers. «** _ **Leur combat avec la Mere détruira Lerne lorsque brillera le Rat. »**_ **Mais cela reste très flou.** **Lerne est le nom d'une zone côtière au sud d'Argos dans le Péloponnèse, connue pour ses nombreuses sources formant un marécage** **et d** **ans la mythologie, le marais de Lerne était le repaire de l'Hydre, tuée par Héraclès.**

 **Ensuite, concernant le Rat. C'est soit un animal, soit un symbole (de beaucoup de choses différentes selon si l'on est européen ou asiatique), soit le signe astrologique chinois. Si on se base sur la dernière idée, alors, le combat de la prophétie aura lieu lors de la prochaine année du rat, en 1996. Mais ce semble un peu simple…**

 **Voili voilou mes lapins !**

 **Passez une bonne année et rendez fou vos profs !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Blabla de fin de chapitre :

Et non, je ne suis pas morte !

Désolée pour le retard du chapitre, mais un gros soucis de santé s'est combiné à une saleté de page blanche pour m'empêcher d'écrire…

Bref. Merci à tous et toutes pour vos commentaires ! Je suis ravie de voir que même les bêtises que j'écris à 2h du mat' vous plaisent !

Je sais déjà que je ne pourrais pas poster ce Week-end, donc à dans deux semaines chers lecteurs !


	40. Chapter 39: Où Hermione prend les choses

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _Blablabla : pensées_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Merci ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et surtout à tous ceux qui postent des reviews ! C'est juste super encourageant !**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui cette histoire a 156 personnes l'ayant mise dans leur favoris et 242 dans leur followers. C'est juste du jamais vu pour moi et c'est génial ! Merci à tous !**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

Chapitre 39 : Où Hermione prend les choses en mains

.

.

.

 _Non, Pomodora, non. Tu n'as pas le droit, peu importe à quel point ca te démange d'enfoncer le visage de cet abruti à coup de pelle. Non, il ne faut pas, c'est mal…_

 _Inspire, expire, inspire… Zen._

 _Si tu l'ignores suffisamment longtemps, il va finir par te lâcher la jambe et par retourner au château…_

 _Ok. Là, il veut la guerre. Lockart, pauvre tache, je vais te tuer, lentement, douloureusement… Je vais te battre à mort avec une serviette en papier avant de te ressusciter et te donner à bouffer aux filets du Diable des Premiers années… Ou alors, je te saucissonne et je t'abandonne dans la Foret Interdite… Oui… Ca c'est une idée de génie… Et en plus je suis certaine que Minerva me donnera un coup de main …_

 _Mouhahahaha !_

Gilderoy Lockard, voyant le regard de son estimée collègue, se mettre à luire d'un éclat psychopathe, décida courageusement de tourner les talons et de la laisser à son cour.

.

.

.

-Dis Malfoy, tu pourrais nous aider pour notre devoir de Botanique ?

Le troisième année aux cheveux platine, allongé de tout son long sur l'un de canapés de la salle commune releva son regard de son manuel de Runes Anciennes pour regarder le deuxième année qui venait de l'interpeller.

Blaise Zabini, fit un grand sourire pas du tout innocent à l'Héritier Malfoy.

Le Deuxième année avait une solide réputation chez les Serpentards. Réputation basée à la fois sur le fait qu'il soit le fils de la veuve Noire dont les sept maris étaient tous morts de morts mystérieuses, laissant les sommes d'argents faramineuses à la belle veuve et sur le fait que Blaise ait des tendances hyperactives et une forte propension à penser et faire des conneries .

Le garçon noir aux yeux en amandes était installé autour d'une table avec, comme d'habitude, Milicent Bulstrode, Léo Potter et Théodore Nott.

\- Vous travaillez sur quoi en se moment ? Questionna Draconis en se relevant du canapé.

\- Les Mandragores. Et on doit écrire un essais de 60 centimètres sur ces plantes pour la semaine prochaine...

Le Troisième année s'installa sur une chaise libre entre Léo et Théodore avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Vous avez déjà du les rempoter ?

\- Non, ce sera la semaine prochaine. Repondit le jeune Potter qui avait lu la question sur son cahier.

\- Méfiez-vous, ca mords ces bestioles. Et ca fait mal ! Et surtout, surtout, mettez bien vos cache-oreilles, sinon vous tomberez dans les vapes, comme Longdubas l'an dernier !

.

.

.

\- C'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Au départ, c'était une putain d'idée de GENIE !

\- Svet, tu ne m'aides pas là répliqua Neville.

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour éviter d'éclater de rire devant la mine absolument désespérée du fils de sa marraine. Il était d'accord avec la métamorphomage de Griffondore, offrir une bouture de Saule-Cogneur à Neville était une idée de génie. S'il y a avait une personne sur cette Terre qui était capable de s'occuper d'une plante pareille, c'était bien le Longdubas !

\- Qui a eut l'idée de regarder ces films déjà ? Questionna Dennis en esquivant un énième encrier.

\- C'est moi ! chantonna le poufsouffle en se jetant au sol.

\- Harry, je te déteste tellement. Répliqua Neville tandis que dans son dos Svetlana sautait pour éviter un coup de branche particulièrement vicieux.

\- Hey ! Comment je pouvais savoir que ton foutu arbre comprenait ce qui se passait ?! S'exclama le Survivant.

\- Tu sais que plusieurs scientifiques moldus ont avancé l'hypothèse que la musique pouvait influencer la pousse des plantes. Déclara Dennis depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

 **\- Exact commenta Neville. Selon Mrs. Dorohy Rettallack,** l'audition de **Bach** ou de **Ravi Shankar** influencerait favorablement les cultures, mais une séance de rock les ploieraient, qu'elles se mettraient à dépérir à toute allure, et qu'elles mourraient en quelques semaines.

\- C'est complètement con ! Répliqua Svetlana en esquivant un autre coup de branche.

\- Mais non !

\- De toute façon, c'était un film et pas de la musique ! coupa Harry. Donc ce ne peut pas être de ma faute !

\- Harry, c'est forcement de ta faute ! C'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on regarde ces films dans cette salle, là où j'ai mis mon saule ! S'exclama Neville. Aie ! Saloperie d'encrier de merde de bordel de saloperie de merde ! jura le Griffodore.

Le jaune et noir ricana avant de se relever d'un bond. Lorsque Neville avait ramené, tout fier son petit saule qui atteignait difficilement les cinquante centimètres de haut, à Poudlard, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que arbrisseau qui était jusqu'alors calme et gentil, devienne complètement taré.

L'arbuste avait beau être petit, il faisait du dégât lorsqu'il se mettait à cogner partout. Désormais, pour le calmer, il allait falloir atteindre son centre névralgique et appuyer dessus de façon à immobiliser le saule.

\- Vas-y Svet, t'y es presque ! Cria Dennis tandis que la seule fille de la fine équipe parvenait enfin à maîtriser la plante rebelle.

L'arbre s'immobilisa au grand soulagement des garçons.

\- N'empêche, faire voir tous les « Rocky », à un putain d'arbre cogneur, ça tient de la connerie pure souffla Neville en se laissant tomber au sol complètement essoufflé en frottant distraitement sa joue meurtrie par une rencontre violente avec un encrier.

.

.

.

\- Tu veux bien être mon amie ?

\- Oui.

Lorsque Héméra avait répondu positivement à la demande de l'autre fille elle ne s'attendait pas à ca. Elle n'avait pas prévu de partir en exploration dans les cachots, d'aller prendre le goûter dans les cuisines, de jouer aux cartes dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles, de participer à une bataille de polochon dans le dortoir des Serdaigles de Sixième année ou de rechercher des Nargoles dans le Parc.

Héméra Malfoy ne s'attendait absolument pas à cela, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle aurait été décu de rater cela !

Même si Luna était un peu folle, même si son père aurait préféré qu'Héméra aille à Serpentard, même si Draconis préférait qu'elle ne côtoie pas la fille du Directeur du Chicaneur, même si certains Bleu et Bronze ne voyaient d'un bon œil la fille d'un Mangemort dans la tour de l'intelligence, Héméra s'en foutait. Elle était libre !

Elle voulait suivre SA voie et pas celle que d'autres choisiraient pour elle. Elle voulait faire ce qu'elle voulait, fréquenter qui elle voulait, apprendre ce qu'elle voulait !

Héméra était une Sang-Pure, une Serdaigle, une fille de Mangemort… mais elle était aussi une enfant qui avait des rêves plein la tête.

Et elle comptait bien les accomplir ces rêves. Avec le soutien discret de la mère, l'approbation silencieuse de son frère et l'aide de ses amis, elle savait qu'elle pourrait tout faire. Car elle était libre !

\- Luna, il y a la présentation des clubs. On y va ? Demanda la cadette Malfoy en passant la tête à travers les rideaux du lit de Luna.

L'Héritière Lovegood sourit, posa sa revue et attrapa son manteau.

\- Les nargoles m'ont encore prit mes chaussures…

Héméra soupira. Il allait falloir qu'elle règle rapidement cette histoire de disparition. Ce n'était pas normal que les affaires de son amie disparaissent dans leur dortoir et surtout que personne ne fasse rien ! Si cela continuait, Héméra s'en fit la promesse, elle irait en parler au Dragon de Serdaigle ! La Granger lui faisait peur, mais pour sa première véritable amie, elle emprunterait un peu de courage aux Griffondores et irait voir Hermione !

\- J'ai une paire dans ma malle ! Heureusement que l'on a la même pointure sourit la fillette en partant à la recherche de sa paire de chaussures cirées.

oOo

Grégory sourit largement à Léo. Le Serdaigle était aux anges. Leur projet de groupe de théâtre prenait forme. Ils avaient trouvé un très bon local, la professeur Vector, enseignante d'Arithmancie, leur servait de professeur référent et ils y avaient des élèves volontaires pour faire parti du projet.

Ce soir était un soir spécial. Ce soir, dans la vieille salle 103 du couloir Est, les différents clubs se présentaient devant les élèves, anciens ou nouveau.

Il y avait eut, évidement le Groupe de Course, celui de Basket et d'Escalade. Mais la Chorale et les clubs de Sortilèges, de Bavboules ou de Quidditch étaient également venu se présenter.

Léo et Grégory avaient fait une petite présentation rapide de leur projet avant de se caler dans un coin, derrière un bureau, attendant de voir qui seraient intéressés.

Le premier venu avait été Colin. Le Poufsouffle blond avait sauté sur les deux deuxièmes années en paillant de joie. Le Théâtre était l'une de ses passions avec la photographie et il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir la possibilité d'en faire.

Puis il y avait eut une Griffondore de quatrième année, un Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle de troisième année et Lavande Brown qui étaient venus, intéressés par le projet ou poussés par la curiosité de découvrir ce qu'était du « théâtre ».

\- On pourra mettre en scène Star Wars ?

Léo gloussa en lisant la question sur son parchemin ensorcelé. Luna posait toujours d'excellentes questions.

\- Ce n'est pas prévu pour cette année, mais pourquoi pas plus tard. Répondit Grégory.

\- Dommage, j'aurais beaucoup aimé jouer Chewbacca. Écoute. Wouwawoooou !

Devant les yeux écarquillés de stupeur de son ami serdaigle, Léo éclata de rire. Un jour, ils joueraient Star Wars, juste pour voir Luna grimée en Wookie !

oOo

-Wouwawoooou !

Héméra haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers la source du bruit incongru. Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de voir que c'était Luna. Elle secoua la tete, amusée, avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur premier.

Son frère lui avait parlé des frères Potter, du Survivant et de l'Héritier. La jeune fille avait été impatiente de les rencontrer. Gagner le respect de Draconis n'était pas une chose aisée, loin de là. Héméra était donc très curieuse de rencontrer les deux garçons aillant réussi ce tour de force.

\- J'adore cette gamine ricana Harry Potter les yeux fixés sur Luna.

Le Survivant détourna ensuite son regard pour poser son attention sur l'enfant blonde aux yeux gris qui était assise de l'autre coté du bureau.

\- Donc tu veux faire de l'escalade…

\- Oui.

\- Tu en as déjà fais ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as déjà vu des gens grimper ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as la moindre idée de comment on fait ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Ça va encore être simple cette histoire… J'espère que tu n'as pas le vertige. Commenta Harry en donnant le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous des nouveau-grimpeurs.

.

.

.

Milicent faisait tourner sa plume entre ses doigts. Elle s'ennuyait. Elle posa la plume en équilibre sur le bout de son auriculaire et s'amusa à la garder en équilibre le plus longtemps possible. Elle s'ennuyait tellement !

Elle n'avait même plus le courage d'empêcher Blaise de faire des conneries, tellement elle s'ennuyait ! Et dire que cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'ils étaient assis en classe de Défense. Mais qu'est-ce que foutait Lockart ! Pas possible d'être à la bourre à son propre cours, non ?

Milicent s'apprêtait à dire à Blaise de glisser quelques boulettes d'encres sur le siège du prof lorsque la porte en haut de l'escalier s'ouvrit, laissant passer l'homme aux cheveux d'or et aux sourire étincelant. Mettait-il un sort sur ses dents pour les rendre aussi blanches et artificielles ?

\- Permettez moi de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du mal… Moi !

Milicent laissa tomber lourdement et pas du tout discrètement sa tête sur sa table. Comment un abruti pareil pouvait-il devenir prof ? Sérieusement !

La Serpentard renifla dédaigneusement en voyant les regard enamourés de ses condisciples féminines. Elle ne comprenant vraiment pas pourquoi elles avaient toute le béguin pour cet ahuri ! Bon sang, même Daphnée, qui était loin d'être idiote, avait des petits cœurs roses fluo à paillettes dans les yeux !

-Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la ligue de défenses contre les forces du mal et 5 fois lauréat du prix du sourit le plus charmeur décerné par Sorcière Hebdo. Mais ne parlons pas de ca, je ne me suis pas débarrassé du Spectre de la Mort en lui souriant.

C'était hors de la compréhension de Milli. Outre le fait que l'homme avait l'age d'etre leur père, il n'était même pas intéressant ! Il passait son temps à se vanter ! Il suffisait de l'écouter parler une fois ou de regarder les tableaux de la salle de classe pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose qui comptait à ses yeux… Luuui !

\- Mon travail est de vous préparer, de vous armer, contre les créatures les plus horribles qui existent. Vous vivrez vos plus grandes peurs dans cette salle.

Donc on va combattre des Manticores, des Acromentules, des Basiliks, des Inferi, des…

\- Ne criez pas, cela pourrait les ENERVER !

\- Et tu viens de faire quoi, si ce n'est crier abruti. maugréa Milicent le menton toujours posé sur la table.

-Des lutins de Cornouailles ? Ricana un Griffondore dont la Serpentarde avait oublié le nom.

\- Oui Monsieur Finnigan, des Lutins de Cornouailles, fraîchement capturés qui plus est. Et je ne rigolerais pas trop à votre place. Les Lutins sont de véritables petite pestes. Mais voyons plutôt comment vous vous en sortirez ! S'exclama Lockart avec un sourire bien trop grand pour être honnête.

Milli jura en voyant l'homme aux cheveux dorés ouvrir en grand la porte de la cage des lutins. Les petites créatures bleues commencèrent à s'éparpiller dans la salle, créant la panique. Du coin de l'œil la grande brune vit Finnigan jeter, d'un geste expert, de la poudre en cercle autour de lui. La Serpentarde, poursuivie par trois lutins qui en voulaient apparemment à son sac, couru et sauta dans le cercle. Ses poursuivants s'écrasèrent avec bruit très satisfaisant contre une paroi transparentes aux multiples reflets colorés.

\- Tu te promènes toujours avec du sel sur toi Finnigan ? Questionna Milicent après s'être assise en tailleur sur le sol.

Le griffondore, apparemment incertain de la conduite à tenir face à l'Ennemie de la Maison, fini par choisir de ne pas déclencher de conflit.

\- Je suis Irlandais, évidement que j'ai toujours du sel sur moi.

\- Je pensais que c'était des bouteilles que les Irlandais avaient toujours sur eux.

-Méfie-toi des Stéréotypes Bulstrode. Un cercle de sel repousse les Leprechaun et à peu près toute les espèces de lutins. C'est pour cela que j'en ai toujours sur moi.

\- Cela a été utile au moins aujourd'hui… commenta Milicent en regardant ses camarades fuir la salle de classe poursuivis par des Lutins tandis que le reste des créatures finissaient de détruire complètement la pièce.

Les deux élèves, protégés par le bouclier de sel observèrent, subjugués, la destruction systématique de la salle de cours. Lorsqu'ils furent satisfaits, les Lutins sortirent par la fenêtre, en prenant soin de briser chaque carreaux.

\- Il y a quelque chose de beau dans ce chaos. commenta Milli en se redressant.

La Serpentarde attrapa son sac de cours et glissa la lanière par dessus son épaule.

\- En fait tu es pas si méchante pour une serpentarde commenta Finnigan en regardant la grande brune sortir du cercle de sel.

Milicent Bulstrode se retourna vers lui, haussa un sourcil avant de sourire avec malice.

\- Méfie toi des Stéréotypes Finnigan. Déclara-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle d'un pas vif.

.

.

.

Hermione n'était pas en colère. Non, Hermione était furieuse. Marcus, assis devant son devoir de Soins aux créatures Magiques, jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite-amie qui faisait les cents pas dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Gemma Farley avait bien tenté de faire sortir la Serdaigle du nid des serpent mais le regard absolument meurtrier du Dragon de Serdaigle l'avait fait changer d'avis.

\- Il est absolument nul à chier ! Bon sang, il nous a fait remplir un questionnaire dans lequel il nous demandait sa couleur favorite ! Mais en quoi ça va m'aider de savoir qu'il aime de jaune moutarde ou le vert caca d'oie lorsque je devrais faire face à un Détraqueur ?! S'exclama Hermione.

\- Granger, calme toi. Dit Rose Pucey sans relever la tête de son devoir de Runes.

La serdaigle jeta un regard mauvais à la serpentarde de sixième année, faisant craindre à marcus le début d'une baston. Heureusement Hermione écouta la voix de la raison et se calma.

\- On va prendre un retard monstrueux pour les ASPICS avec ce type gémis finalement la Serdaigle en s'asseyant à coté de son petit-ami.

Marcus soupira. Il était loin d'être aussi studieux qu'Hermione, mais il comprenait aisément son angoisse. Le fait de savoir que le plus grand rêve de leur prof était la paix dans le Monde ne les aiderait pas à avoir leur ASPICS l'an prochain.

\- Il va falloir bosser par nous même dit le Capitaine de Quidditch d'un ton défaitiste.

\- Et avec qui ? On a besoin d'un enseignant pour nous corriger et nous guider fit remarquer sarcastiquement Rose, toujours en grattant sur son parchemin.

Marcus soupira. La sœur de son Poursuiveur avait raison. Il allait falloir trouver des profs.

\- On peut éventuellement demander à des Septièmes années… dit John Vaisey en s'incrustant dans la discussion.

Hermione acquiesça à la proposition du préfet de sixième année de Serpentard.

\- Ouais. Ca pourrait marcher jusqu'en février. Après, ils voudront se concentrer sur leur ASPICS…

\- Et on pourra s'occuper des cours des élèves plus jeunes. Commenta Marcus.

\- Vous voulez vous occuper de tous les niveaux. C'est de la folie. Commenta Rose.

\- On ne t'a rien demander Pucey ! répliqua Hermione avec hargne.

\- Je ne fais que donner mon avis Granger.

\- On s'en passera, merci !

\- STOP ! Intervint Marcus. On se calme. Rose, s'il te plaît, tais-toi. Hermione, ne fais pas attention, Pucey est toujours comme ça.

Le silence retomba dans la Salle Commune et les Sixièmes années s'aperçurent alors que leur discussion/dispute avait été suivie par l'ensemble des Serpentards.

\- Moi ca me botterait bien un club de défenses commenta Vincent Crabbe.

\- Vous l'ouvrirez aux autres Maisons ? demanda Harry en surgissant de dérrière le canapé, des cartes et des jetons de poker en main.

Marcus pouffa de rire devant ces interventions tandis que Gemna Farley se mettait à hurler que la Salle Commune était réservée aux SERPENTARDS et non pas aux Blaireaux ou aux Aigles !

.

.

.

Ginny referma son journal et le glissa dans son sac. Elle se sentait seule. Cela faisait quasiment un mois qu'elle était à Poudlard et elle ne s'y sentait pas à sa place.

Ses camarades de dortoirs se connaissaient d'avant l'École et Ginny n'avait pas réussi à rentrer dans leur trio. En cours, elle s'asseyait à coté de Andrew Kirk, un né de moldu d'origine américaine qui rêvait de suivre les traces de Neil Armstrong, qui que ce soit, et d'explorer les étoiles.

Ginny n'était pas vraiment proche de lui, il était trop réveur, trop dans son monde pour que la jeune Griffondore le voit comme autre chose qu'un camarade de classe de compagnie agréable.

Non, vraiment, Ginny ne se sentait pas à sa place à Poudlard. Sa seule vraie amie était Luna. Mais Luna était à Serdaigle et Luna avait désormais Malfoy fille pour lui tenir compagnie.

Ses frères ne s'occupaient pas non plus d'elle. Non pas qu'elle veuille leur aide mais… un petit geste d'affection de temps en temps…

Fred et George étaient encore et toujours entrain de prévoir des mauvais coups, en vadrouille dans Poudlard ou entrain de s'entraîner au Quidditch, Ron se désolait sur sa baguette cassée lors de son arrivée brutale à Poudlard en voiture volante avec les Jumeaux et Percy…

Ginny savait que Percy veillait sur elle à sa façon. Son grand frère n'avait jamais été vraiment à l'aise dans ses relations avec autrui, mais il aimait sa famille. Si elle avait un problème et qu'elle allait voit Percy, il l'aiderait. Mais il ne ferait pas le premier pas.

Non, vraiment, Ginny se sentait seule. Heureusement qu'elle avait Tom. Lui, il l'écoutait et la réconfortait. C'était agréable d'avoir toujours un ami dans sa poche pour se confier.

.

.

.

Hermione décacheta la lettre avec un brin d'impatience. Amanda lui répondait enfin ! L'ainée des Granger avait écrit à sa marraine quelques jours auparavant pour la prévenir qu'elle était arrière-grande marraine !

En effet, Grégory, bien qu'il ne soit qu'en deuxième année avait prit une filleule. Les premières années étaient plus nombreux que les troisièmes du coup les Serdaigles avaient triché pour que tout le monde ait un parrain.

Roger avait râlé en découvrant qu'il était devenu grand-parrain un an avant l'heure, mais le mal avait été fait, Grégory Goyle était devenu le parrain de Luna Lovegood. Hermione qui connaissait très bien son arrière-petite-filleule avait éclaté de rire. Sa lignée était entre de bonne mains !

Amanda, dans sa lettre, félicitait Hermione avant de donner de ses nouvelles. L'ancienne Serdaigle avait été engagée comme Langue-de-Plomb au ministère et elle s'éclatait à son boulot. Son formateur était un ancien Serpentard qui, malgré le fait qu'il soit assez taciturne, était sympathique et bon pédagogue.

Amanda s'était installée en colocation dans le Londres Moldu avec Nymphadora Tonk, une Poufsouffle d'un an son aînée, qui travaillait comme apprentie Auror. Les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient comme larrons en foire et leur colocation marchait bien.

La marraine d'Hermione avait également trouvé des pistes pour retrouver sa famille biologique, ce qui l'emplissait autant de joie que d'angoisse.

Le seul regret d'Amanda était le fait qu'elle ne voyait presque plus Terrence. Son petit ami qui préparait le concourt de médicomage s'était plongé dans ses cours de médecine et n'en sortait quasiment pas.

L'ancienne Serdaigle avait également eut une idée intéressante. Elle proposait de chercher tous les membres de leur Lignée et de faire un repas pour rencontrer tous le monde.

Hermione sourit en refermant la lettre. Elle était heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de la Serdaigle qui l'avait aidée et guidée lors de son arrivée à Poudlard. Et puis cette idée de réunion était sympa.

.

.

.

Severus n'était pas nerveux… Pas tendu… Pas irritable… Pas du tout… Ce n'était pas comme si même les Serpentards avaient peur d'aller en cours de Potions depuis deux semaines.

L'ancien directeur de Maison s'appretait à incendier Jason Samuels à cause de la mauvaise couleur de sa potion lorsqu'une forte lumière rouge s'alluma sur son bureau. Le sorcier se rua vers le meuble et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant que c'était bel et bien la pierre qui venait de s'allumer.

\- Diggory !

Le Préfet de Serdaigle bondit sur son siège.

\- Le cours est terminé, assurez vous que tous les feux soient éteints, les chaudrons vidés, les paillasses propres et les ingrédients rangés à leur place. Vous êtes responsables de l'état de ma salle Diggory ! Dit le potionniste avant de sortir, quasiment en courant, de sa salle de classe, plantant là ses élèves.

Les cornichons pouvaient bien se gérer tous seuls un moment.

Le sorcier bondit dans l'escalier, avalant les marches trois par trois. Tous les élèves étant en cours, il se permit de trottiner dans le Hall avant de se mettre franchement à courir dans le Parc. A peine avait-il franchit les barrières de l'école qu'il transplanait.

.

.

.

Alice observait avec un rien de fascination le petit être dans son pyjama vert et jaune qui était blotti contre elle. Elle avait donné la vie. Pour la seconde fois.

\- Tu peux la toucher, tu ne vas pas la casser, tu sais. Dit Alice à voix basse à son époux.

Severus en blouse avec une charlotte bleue sur la tête et des magnifiques surchaussures en papier avait déboulé dans la salle d'accouchement peu après que Alice y soit emmenée. La sorcière, malgré le fait que les médecins l'aient gavée d'antidouleur avait été ravie de la présence de Severus à ses cotés. Elle lui avait également broyé la main lorsque la morphine avait cessé de faire effet.

Si Alice était émerveillait par sa fille, Severus, lui, semblait avoir eut une révélation divine. Il était père. Et la nouvelle semblait l'avoir frappé avec la délicatesse d'un 35 tonnes. L'homme nouvellement père était juste terrifié à l'idée de faire du mal à son enfant. Elle était si petite, si fragile ! Sa petite main pouvait à peine faire le tour de son index !

Une infirmière récupéra l'enfant avec douceur et la plaça délicatement dans les bras de Severus, sans lui laisser le choix. Elle lui indiqua comment tenir correctement le bébé avant de filer dans voir d'autres patients.

Severus, complètement figé, finit par se détendre. Il se déplaça pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui était installé à gauche du lit d'hôpital. Alice sourit aux manière si rigide de son époux, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Severus.

Le Potionniste observa le visage encore rouge de l'enfant, son petit nez rond, ses yeux fermés bordés de petits cils bien noirs et la touffes de cheveux ébènes en pétard qui surmontait le crane de sa fille.

Sa fille.

\- Bienvenue Sarah Pétunia Snape murmura doucement Severus en berçant avec douceur le petit être dans ses bras.

\- Et moi, je peux voir ma sœur ?

\- Neville ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?


	41. Chapter 40 : Où la folie règne !

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _ **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**_

 ***/* Blablabla*/* langue des signes**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre4** **0 : O** ù la folie règne !

.

.

\- Nom d'un scarabée sacré, Potter, tu es génial.

\- Oui, je sais.

Zacharias donna une rapide taloche à l'arrière du crane de son camarade.

\- Attention à tes chevilles Potter.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Smith.

Le Sang-Pur leva les yeux au ciel. Son camarade de dortoir avait vraiment un grain.

\- On vous dérange les mioches ? Grogna Scott.

\- Fais pas attention Summers, ils sont toujours comme ca répondit Megan en regardant ses camarades de promotion qui se disputaient désormais sur… un flacon de shampoing à la fraise ? Ok, ils étaient vraiment fêlés.

Marilyn se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres pour ne pas faire de commentaires. Elle était belle tiens l'équipe des Poufsouffles.

La Capitaine regarda son gardien. Scott Summers était un sixième année brun qui devait approcher les deux mètres de haut, tout en muscles et dont les bras étaient aussi épais que les cuisses de Marilyn. Il était également un putain d'ours mal léché solitaire. A se demander comment il avait fini à Poufsouffle… Sa remplaçante était, physiquement son complet opposé. Megan Jone était vraiment petite et menue. Elle devait à peine dépasser le mètre quarante. La deuxième année silencieuse était, d'après le réseau de Marilyn, fiancée à un très riche et très important Sang-Pur Bulgare. Mais les indics de la Poufsouffle n'avait pas réussi à savoir qui c'était.

Venaient ensuite le trio de poursuiveurs. La Poursuiveuse de tête était Pricile Avery, fille d'un homme sévère, porté sur les théories de pureté raciale et soupçonné d'avoir été un Mangemort actif. Pricile était une poupée très mignonne avec un visage en cœur et de très belles anglaises d'un riche châtain chaleureux. Ses grands yeux bleus aux longs cils étaient des plus agréables à regarder. Cette nana était dangereuse et terriblement malheureuse. Ses rapports conflictuels avec son paternel l'avait poussée à ériger une muraille de glace autour de son cœur. Elle ne laissait personne n'approcher d'elle.

Le Poursuiveur de l'aile gauche était Gauvain Summerby. Le seul troisième année de l'équipe était un putain de Serpentard refoulé. Il passait son temps à organiser des combines diverses qui aboutissaient toujours. Et c'était lui qui organisait la plus part des paris du Tournois d'Échec Nocturne.

L'aile droite était tenue par Marc Stone un septième année qui aimait le feu. Non. Qui adorait le feu. Ce type aux putains de tendances pyromanes avait toujours un briquet dans sa poche et avait la sale habitude de jouer avec. Mais il était sympa et volait très bien.

Les poursuiveurs remplaçants étaient Zach Smith et Kristiana Alison. Le premier était l'héritier de la Noble Maison Smith qui descendait, supposément de Poufsouffle elle-même. Ce gamin était orgueilleux et hautain, sarcastique et moqueur. Il pouvait être parfaitement imbuvable s'il s'en donnait la peine et Marilyne s'était déjà demandée plusieurs fois comment faisaient ses camarades de dortoir pour le supporter.

Kristiana Alison était l'une de ses camarades de dortoir de Marilyn. Elle aurait pu être titulaire, mais elle préférait les postes de remplaçants. Elle jouait aussi bien comme poursuiveuse que comme gardienne, ce qui était un avantage non négligeable. Elle connaissait les failles des deux postes et savait les exploiter.

Au poste d'Attrapeur, Marilyn avait prit Diggory. Mais le choix avait été très dur… Cédric était un cinquième année belle gueule, gentil, travailleur, amical, sympathique et apprécié. Le type parfait. Du moins normalement. Il était trop parfait. Cela cachait un truc.

Son remplaçant, qui avait bien failli être titulaire (le fait qu'il n'ai pas encore de balais avait été en sa défaveur) n'était nul autre que Harry Potter. Le Survivant, le frère du Dragon, le sale môme qui teignait les cheveux des gens, qui transformait l'escalier du hall en guimauve ou qui changeait un couloir en grotte… Ce gamin ne détonait absolument pas dans toute cette bande de tarés.

Les batteurs étaient Andrew Grant et Marilyn elle-même.

Le quatrième année était certainement le plus normal de la bande. Juste un élève sans histoire… Du moins si l'on oubliait cette rumeur disant qu'il avait couché l'an dernier avec Mary-Sue, une Serpentarde de septième année à moitié vélane, moitié vampire, aux yeux violets, aux magnifiques cheveux blonds, à la poitrine énorme et au cerveau ridiculement petit.

La Capitaine de Quidditch ne savait pas si la rumeur était fondée et ne voulait pas le savoir, merci bien !

Marilyn critiquait son équipe, mais elle aussi n'était pas vraiment « normale ». Le fait qu'elle collectionne les scarabées la rendait étrange aux yeux de la plus part des gents. Mais l'un dans l'autre, elle faisait parti des plus normaux de cette foutue équipe !

Par Merlin, avec une telle bande de bras cassés son travail de capitaine promettait de ne pas être simple cette année…

.

.

.

 ***/*** **Félicitation petit frère */*** signa Hermione en rejoignant Léo à la Bibliothèque.

 ***/* Comment es-tu au courant ? C'était censé être un secret jusqu'à notre premier match. */***

 ***/* Léo, je suis en couple avec Marcus. Tu penses vraiment que je ne l'aurais pas su ? */***

Le Serpentard ne trouva rien à répondre à cette déclaration. Il aurait effectivement du se douter que sa sœur serait rapidement au courant de sa nomination au poste d'Attrapeur.

 ***/* Tu vas acheter quel balais ? */***

 ***/* Le Nimbus 2001 je pense. Il est rapide et bien équilibré et surtout il est très sensible, ce qui est un net avantage à mon poste ! */***

Hermione hocha la tête tandis que son cadet partait dans des explications techniques absolument incompréhensible pour elle. Sa connaissance du Quidditch s'arrêtait aux différents postes et aux règles principales. Le reste c'était du chinois pour elle.

 ***/* Et tu es au courant pour Harry ? */***

 ***/* Oui. Il me l'a dit hier soir. Il est content** **d'être** **que** **remplaçant** **cette année mais il prévoit déjà de virer Diggory l'an prochain pour prendre sa place. */*** signa Léo avec un grand sourire.

Il avait hâte de pouvoir se confronter à son frère.

 ***/*** **Je suppose que Neville t'a raconté sa sortie ? */*** questionna Léo

Hermione ricana. Le Griffondor avait fait perdre 50 points à sa maison et s'était fait coller pendant une semaine entière. Et le pire c'était que c'était McGonagall elle-même qui l'avait puni ! Sa Directrice de Maison l'avait attrapé hors de son dortoir alors que l'horaire du couvre-feu était très largement dépassé et elle n'en n'avait pas été ravie...

L'histoire avait fait le tour de l'École en moins de deux heures. L'Héritier Longdubat faisait le mur ! Le truc c'était que personne ne savait où il était parti, ni avec qui. Les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient à la plus grande joie des enfants Granger-Potter qui se régalaient de les écouter.

Eux avaient eut droit à la véritable version.

Pétunia avait amené Alice à l'hôpital Saint Bart lorsque la sorcière avait perdu les eaux. Elle avait ensuite envoyé Mentos porter un message à Severus et Neville leur disant qu'Alice était entrain d'accoucher.

Entre temps Severus, alerté par son système de voyant lumineux avait débarqué à l'Hopital. Sans avoir prévenu son beau-fils. Neville lorsqu'il avait eut le message de Pétunia avait voulu allé voir sa mère et sa sœur. Les échographies, c'était sympa, mais ça valait pas la réalité !

Le jeune sorcier avait donc fait le mur avant de prendre le magicobus et de rejoindre sa famille. Sur place, il avait été accueilli avec surprise par sa mère et Severus mais aucun des deux adultes ne l'avaient grondé pour sa « fugue ». Ils lui avaient à peine fait la remarque que c'était « pas bien ». Autant dire que le Griffondor s'en taponnait l'oreille avec une babouche.

21 h était passée depuis un moment lorsque Severus avait proposé à Neville de l'amener chez Alice pour que l'adolescent puisse dormir et de le ramener discrètement à l'École le lendemain avant le début des cours. Lui-même passerait la nuit à l'hôpital, sous charme de désillution, s'il le fallait !

Le Griffondor avait alors dit qu'il pouvait le poser directement à Poudlard, qu'il arriverait à rejoindre son dortoir sans problème. Sauf que Neville, lorsqu'il avait vérifié si la voie était libre dans le Hall, n'avait pas fait attention au chat rayé qui était stationné dans un coin…

Saleté d'animagus !

.

.

.

Madame Pince observa le groupe d'élèves qui venaient d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Deux Poufsouffles, trois Serpentards, une Griffondore et une Serdaigle. Tous rassemblés sur une même table, sans cris, sans combat…

C'était bien. La hache de guerre entre les maisons était enfin entrain d'être enterrée. Après des années de séparations, Poudlard avançait enfin sur le chemin de la réunification !

\- Je croyais qu'on était fou de faire ça… commenta Hermione.

\- Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu comptes t'organiser Granger, rien de plus répondit Rose avec un sourire narquois.

Colin soupira en voyant les deux filles se fusiller du regard. Le Poufsouffle tira une feuille à carreau de son sac ainsi qu'un stylo bic. Il installa le tout sur la table.

\- Bon. On est ici pour tenter de mettre sur pieds un club, tout à fait officieux de défenses pour contrer l'inutilité de notre prof. Présenta Colin.

\- Jusque là, on est tous d'accord. Dit John. Seulement, cette idée soulève plusieurs problèmes. Premièrement, on apprend quoi ? Granger, laisse moi finir mes questions. Deuxièmement, qui nous l'apprend, troisièmement où est-ce qu'on s'installe, quatrièmement quels élèves ?

Colin nota avec application les quatre questions avant que Joanne Midgen, la petite amie Griffondore de Gabriel prenne la parole.

\- Quirell, malgré tout ce que l'on peut lui reprocher était un prof pas trop mauvais. Ces cours étaient chiants mais on y apprenait des choses et on suivait le programme officiel. On pourrait reprendre ses cours et bosser à partir de là.

\- Je suis certaine de Amanda a encore ses notes. Dit Hermione. Comme ca on aura aussi un programme pour les septièmes années.

\- Donc la question « Qu'est-ce qu'on apprend » est réglée dit Marcus.

\- Pas vraiment. Mais on a au moins une base.

\- Vous devriez aussi regarder les différents manuels de Défenses contre les Forces du mal qui sont ici, à la Bibliothèque. Ainsi que ceux de notre salle commune. Cela permettra d'enrichir le « programme ». dit Rose en abandonnant son éternel ton sarcastique.

\- Méfie toi Pucey, tu deviens agréable.

\- Ta gueule Granger.

\- Pour les profs, coupa John avant que la discussion entre la Serdaigle et la Serpentarde ne dégénère. Comment on fait ?

\- Le plus simple serait que des élèves de l'année supérieure enseigne à l'année inférieure. Les Deuxièmes apprendraient aux Première, les Troisièmes aux Deuxièmes, etc. Et les Septièmes années se débrouilleraient tout seuls. Proposa Gabriel Truman, le préfet de Poufsouffle.

\- Ca pourrait marcher. Mais il faut que les bons élèves en défenses soient d'accord pour « enseigner ». déclara Marcus. Qui est le meilleur de notre année ?

\- Circe est la meilleure en pratique et Granger doit être la meilleur en théorie répondit Joanne immédiatement.

\- Cela pourrait être intéressant d'avoir plusieurs « profs ». Comme chacun a sa manière d'expliquer, ce serait mieux d'avoir plusieurs points de vue. Déclara John.

\- Donc comme profs je note qui ? Demanda Colin.

\- Met Granger et Midgen demandera Faucett plus tard. Déclara Rose sans laisser le choix à Hermione.

\- Donc la question des profs est plus ou moins réglé. Reste les problèmes de qui et où.

\- Je ne vois pas de salle suffisamment grande pour pratiquer des sorts mise à part nos salles de cours… dit Gabriel.

\- Pour où, je demanderais à mes frères. Je suis certaine que Harry et Léo connaissent une salle adaptée.

\- Tu es vraiment entrain de dire que des Deuxièmes années connaissent mieux le Château que nous ? Demanda moqueusement Rose.

\- Oui Pucey. Je pense sérieusement que mes frères connaissent mieux le château que la majorité des septièmes années voire des profs eux-même.

La Serpentarde ne répondit pas mais haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Elle demandait à voir.

\- Et pour les élèves, on est tous concernés, quelque soit la Maison ou le niveau.

\- Il va falloir prévoir plusieurs créneaux pour bosser… Je demanderais à Marilyn de nous faire un planning. Elle sait super bien gérer les événements ! Dit Colin avec enthousiasme.

\- Bon. Ben… On cherche des « profs » chacun de notre coté et on se revoit dans quatre jours pour mettre ça au clair ? Proposa Hermione.

\- Ok !

oOo

Hermione déglutit. Elle la sentait mal cette présentation…

\- Allez, vas-y poulette !

\- Colin, je te déteste tellement… Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit faire ca ?

\- Parce que tu as perdu à la courte paille répondit avec un grand sourire le Poufsouffle blond.

Hermione lui tira la langue. Elle rassembla son courage et monta sur la table.

La salle 103 était bondée. Il y avait aussi bien des septièmes années que des premières, des Serpentards que des Poufsouffles… C'était un gros melting-pot très explosif. Réunir Dubois et Marcus dans la même pièce sans qu'ils ne cherchent à s'entre-tuer tenait du miracle et il ne suffirait d'un rien pour mettre le feu aux poudres.

\- Hum hum.

Le brouhaha dans la salle continua sans diminuer d'intensité. Un tic nerveux vint tirailler la paupière du Dragon de Serdaigle.

\- VOS GUEEEEUUUUULES !

Le silence tomba telle une chape de plomb.

\- Merci. Maintenant que tous le monde m'écoute, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Déclara Hermione, sa baguette bien en évidence dans sa main. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez entendu, par le bouche à oreille, qu'un club de défense allait se créer afin de palier à l'incompétence du professeur Lockart.

Un grondement sourd s'éleva de la salle.

\- Oh ! Silence ! Toutes celles qui pensent que Lockart est un bon prof et que ce qu'il nous apprend est bien, vous pouvez quitter cette salle immédiatement !

Le grondement s'arrêta sans que personne ne quitte la pièce.

\- Soyons réalistes, voir le prof faire jouer aux élèves des passages de ses bouquins ne va pas nous aider à avoir nos exam. On a donc organisé des séances d'apprentissage de Défense. Vous avez sur le tableau d'affichage, à coté des parcours de course, un récapitulatif des horaires en fonction de votre niveau. Les cours ont lieux dans une salle au Septième étage… Vous voyez la tapiserrie immonde avec les trolls en tutus ? Et bien, c'est là. Voilà. Y a des questions ?

La Serdaigle soupira de soulagement en ne voyant aucune mains se lever.

.

.

.

Harry hoqueta lorsqu'une puissante vague de magie traversa tout le château. Vu l'air sonné de ses camarades de dortoir, ils l'avaient sentie également. Le Survivant frissonna. Il avait reconnu la signature de la magie. C'était celle d'Héla.

Le Chevalier de la Mort sortit de son dortoir en courant. Il traversa la salle commune bondée, cognant dans sa fuite plusieurs de ses aînés. Une fois hors de la salle, il parti en courant vers les cachots. Il devait trouvé Léo et ensembles ils devaient appeler Héla. Ce n'était pas normal de ressentir aussi fort l'aura de la Mort ! Il s'était passé quelque chose !

Léo percuta lourdement son frère au détour d'un couloir. Apparemment Harry avait eut la même idée que lui.

 _ **~ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ~**_

 _ **~ Je ne sais pas!~**_

Léo attrapa la main de Harry et le tira vers l'un des cachots qu'il savait inoccupé. Le Serpentard verrouilla la porte d'un sort informulé. Ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

\- Héla ! Cria Harry laissant son pouvoir de Maître de la Mort jaillir de ses veines.

Quasiment immédiatement, un grand bruit de déchirure résonna dans la pièce poussiéreuse.

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? C'était quoi cette vague de magie ?

\- La deuxième maturation magique de mon Héraut. Murmura doucement la Reine de Helheim, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Léo hoqueta de stupeur. Les sorciers passaient par trois phases de maturation magique. La première avait lieu vers les deux-trois ans de l'enfant, la deuxième au début de l'adolescence et la troisième au alentour des 20 ans de la personne.

\- Mais cela est trop tôt… il y a un problème. Harry, je ne peux pas rester. Déclara Héla avant de s'évanouir dans les ombres.

Harry jura en Fourchelangue à la disparition de la Mort. Le Héraut, s'il en était à sa deuxième maturation avait à peu près l'age des jumeaux et d'après la vague de magie brute et sauvage que les étudiants de Poudlard avaient ressenti il était déjà très puissant.

 _ **~ On est dans la merde. ~**_ _ **chuchota**_ Léo en comprenant quel monstre de puissance ils allaient bientôt rencontrer d'après la prophétie de Dudley.

.

.

.

Bathsheda, rendue invisible par un enchantement runique observa, appréciatrice, les élèves s'entraîner. La disparition de ses élèves, par tranche d'age et de manière régulière avait attiré son attention.

Elle les avait suivi et avait découvert surprise leur petite association. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela et n'avait pas su comment réagir. D'un coté leur groupe était complètement officieux et vraiment irrespectueux vis à vis de son collègue de Défense. D'un autre coté, l'homme aux cheveux doré était vraiment incompétent, narcissique et absolument pas pédagogue.

Face à ce dilemme, elle en avait parlé avec son « directeur adjoint ». Severus n'avait même pas semblé surprit par cette association et il avait dit à Bathsheda que Miss Granger de Serdaigle devait très certainement en être à l'origine.

La Professeur de Rune avait été surprise d'apprendre que sa plus sage étudiante était surnommée le Dragon et qu'elle et Messieurs Flint et Crivey avaient une sacré réputation d'anticonformistes.

Finalement Bathsheda avait décidé de ne rien faire. Elle se contenterait de surveiller les « cours » des cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années afin d'éviter de grosses catastrophes. Les sortilèges des années inférieures ne présentaient pas de gros risques, voire pas de risques du tout.

.

.

.

Nymphadora Tonk observa au loin la silhouette massive du château. Elle ne pensait pas revenir un jour à Poudlard. Et encore moins en passant par l'entrée des artistes.

\- On viole une dizaine de lois… Normalement je devrais m'auto-mettre en taule marmonna la métamorphomage.

\- Pleure pas Tonk. C'est fun de faire le mur !

\- Généralement, on fait le mur pour quitter l'école, pas pour y entrer illégalement Amanda !

La colocataire de l'apprentie Auror lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui lancer un sortilège de Désillusion. La sang-mêlée grimaça en sentant le sort glisser sur sa peau comme un œuf cru qu'on lui aurait briser sur le crane. Oui, elle connaissait cette sensation. La bataille œufs des Septièmes années de Poufsouffle était une tradition bien ancrée dans la Maison.

\- Dépêchez les filles, le passage ne va pas rester ouvert très longtemps !

La Métamorphomage et sa colocataire bondirent dans le passage à la suite de Mei Ashitaka. L'ancienne Serdaigle, qui avait désormais 20 ans, travaillait comme reporter en Angleterre pour le journal français « L'Hippogriffe déchaîné ».

Comme Tonk et Amanda, elle avait répondu présente à l'appel quasi désespéré des étudiants de Poudlard. Apparemment leur prof de Défense était une véritable catastrophe et pour limiter la casse, ils avaient organisé un club de défense au doux nom de « Association de Défense », abrégée en AD.

Leur idée marchait plutôt pas mal. Le seul soucis était qu'il n'y avait personne pour guider les septièmes années. C'était Pénélope Deauclaire, la petite-filleule de Mei qui avait eut l'idée de demander à l'ancienne Préfète. Hermione avait aussitôt demandé à sa marraine qui avait proposé à sa coloc de l'accompagner.

\- On va sortir au niveau du Miroir Trouble au quatrième étage, pas loin de la salle d'Arithmancie. On doit aller où ensuite ? Demanda Mei.

\- Au septième étage au niveau en face de la tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls.

\- Il y a une salle là ? Demanda Tonk, clairement surprise.

\- Apparemment. Allons y, Penny nous attends. Déclara la reporter en sortant du passage secret.

.

.

.

Pétunia observait le hall de la Banque d'un air sombre. Aujourd'hui Harry, Léo, Severus et elle avaient rendez-vous avec Madame Black et les gestionnaires des Maisons Black et Potter.

Les Gobelins allaient superviser la passation de titre entre les deux frères. Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Pétunia. Elle était fondamentalement contre l'idée que ses fils aient une charge si lourde sur leurs épaules si jeunes. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'avait même pas voix au sujet parce qu'elle était moldue ! Dégueulasse !

Elle n'était là que parce qu'elle avait la tutelle légale des jumeaux. C'était Severus, leur tuteur magique qui avait du poids dans cette situation précise… Monde de merde.

Le potioniste avait expliqué à son amie que cette cérémonie était très importante et que plus elle était faite tôt, mieux c'était pour une question de flux magique et de noyaux… Pétunia avait décroché au bout du troisième mot de l'explication.

\- Madame Granger, Lord Snape, Messieurs Potters, par ici je vous pris.

Pétunia se leva de son siège et emboîta le pas au gobelin qui les avait appelés.

\- Depuis quand tu es un Lord ? Chuchota-t-elle à Severus.

\- Longue histoire. On en parle après. Avec un whisky.

oOo

Severus analysa longuement le contrat que Lady Black leur avait donné.

Le parchemin, imprégné de magie était très clair. A sa majorité, ou à la disparition de l'actuelle Régente, avec l'accord de ses tuteurs légaux et magiques, Léo Edgard Potter deviendrait Léo Edgard Black, Seigneur de la Noble et Ancienne Famille Black. Il aurait le complet et total contrôle de sa Maison sans qu'aucuns membre de la Famille ne puisse s'y opposer.

En contrepartie, il s'engageait à abandonner son titre de Lord Potter à son frère et à prendre soin de Sirius II Black, fils de Walburga et Orion Black actuellement à Sainte-Mangouste.

Harry devait également s'engager à prendre la responsabilité du titre et de la charge de Lord Potter. Comme son frère, il deviendrait Seigneur de sa Maison à sa majorité ou, avec l'accord de Severus et Pétunia, lorsque Léo deviendrait Lord Black.

Severus observa ensuite Lady Black. La vieille dame semblait malade et terriblement fatiguée. Le Potionniste fit passer le contrat à Pétunia qui le lu avec attention.

Les jumeaux avaient lu pardessus l'épaule de leur Tuteur avant d'engager une vive discussion en langage des signes. Severus avait apprit à le lire et le parler, mais il était loin d'avoir l'expertise des jumeaux. Ceux-si signaient beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il les comprenne. Cependant il était curieux de connaître ce qu'ils disaient.

oOo

\- Comment se déroule exactement la passation de titre ? Demanda Pétunia. Car je suppose, vu que nous sommes dans le monde magique, qu'une simple signature ne suffira pas.

Walburga plissa les yeux en observant la moldue. Celle-ci posait des questions intéressantes.

\- Il y aura la signature d'un contrat magique ainsi qu'un Rituel de Passation.

\- En quoi consiste-t-il ?

\- C'est une promesse devant la magie et les mânes des morts. Et il fait appelle à de la Sanguimagie. C'est à cause de cela que les Familles « Blanches » désavouent son utilisation.

Harry hocha la tete à cette information. La Sanguimagie, bien qu'elle ne soit pas « noire », n'était guère appréciée en Angleterre. Elle était assez mal vue même si encore régulièrement utilisée dans les vieux rituels. En utilisant ce rituel, le Survivant allait officiellement déchoir sa Famille de son statut de Famille « Blanche » et la transformer en Famille « Neutre ». Mais très honnêtement Harry s'en battait les flancs avec une babouche.

Coucher avec Harmony qui avait été une Mage Guerrière versant régulièrement dans la magie Noire lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la stupidité de vouloir catégoriser la magie. Les mages secouristes japonais utilisaient régulièrement le Doloris pour stopper la fibrillation cardiaque et on pouvait très bien tuer avec un Expelliarmus !

Il n'y avait pas de magie noire ou blanche, juste un outil dans les mains de personnes plus ou moins bien intentionnées.

Les Potters allaient rejoindre les Greengrass, les Prewett, les Selwyn ou les Ombrage dans le groupe des Familles Grises. Cela allait faire grincer pas mal de dents lorsque cela se saurait… Oh, il allait rire !

oOo

\- Pourquoi avoir été si pressée dans votre demande ? Demanda Harry en attrapant le parchemin que son frère venait de signer. La passation pouvait très bien attendre les vacances de Noël. Vous n'étiez pas obligée de nous faire rater une après-midi de cours pour cela.

\- Mesure tes paroles petit impertinent ! Grinca Walburga Black. Je vais mourir jeune homme. Alors, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'attendre.

Harry papillonna des yeux stupidement. Il avait bien entendu les paroles de Lady Black mais leur sens ne parvenait pas à s'imprimer dans son cerveau.

\- Pardon ?

\- Cancer de l'intestin. Il n'existe aucun traitements. Je suis condamnée à courte échéance. D'ici six mois grand maximum, je serais dans une boite.

Le Poufsouffle se mordit la lèvres inférieure. Il comprenait plus l'impatience de Walburga Black désormais. Elle était… logique. Harry empoigna la plume de sang. Il grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il sentit son sang sortir de ses veines et emplir la gorge de la plume. C'était douloureux.

Le contrat s'illumina lorsque qu'il apposa sa signature sur le contrat magique. Il était désormais officiellement l'Héritier Potter.

.

.

.

La grande salle était éclairée par des centaines de citrouilles évidées dans lesquelles brûlaient des chandelles. Des nuées de chauves-souris voletaient dans tous les sens, slalomant entre les citrouilles et les serpentins oranges qui flottaient paresseusement dans le ciel magique.

\- Et à ce moment là, le petit vieux est sorti de sa maison, comme un diable de sa boite en hurlant comme un possédé ! On a eut super peur ! Je crois que j'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie !

Hannah jeta un coup d'œil à Justin, qui racontait à Harry et Sally, l'une de ses tournées de bonbons. Cette histoire avait déjà été racontée l'an dernier mais le Survivant n'avait pas pu en profiter.

\- Quand tu es en appartement, c'est plus simple, y a moins de chemin à faire, expliqua Sally-Ann en se resservant de la dinde farcie.

\- Oui, mais tu perds en ambiance ! Quand tu dois marcher dans les rues mal éclairées, dans le froid et que le grand frère de tes amis s'amuse à raconter des histoires d'horreur, là c'est cool Halloween !

Hannah sourit avec indulgence. Maison ou appartement, le débat faisait déjà rage l'an dernier entre Justin et Sally et apparemment, ils venaient de remettre le couvercle pour cette année !

\- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? Demandèrent simultanément les deux belligérants en se tournant vers, l'une vers Harry, l'autre vers Hannah.

oOo

A la fin du banquet, les fantômes de Poudlard n'apparurent pas. Il n'y eut ni vol en formation ni figures de voltiges. L'absence des spectres, dont le spectacle était normalement traditionnel souleva les questions des élèves. Chacun y aller de sa petite théorie. Harry avait même parlé d'un anniversaire de mort…

Mégan pensait que son camarade racontait n'importe quoi. A près tout, qui voudrait célébrer sa MORT ? Cette question restait cependant subsidiaire dans son esprit. Elle était davantage préoccupée par la lettre de sa mère.

La situation en Bulgarie était devenue explosive avec la réactivation de la Ruche des Carpates. Ce nid de vampire qui était supposément désert depuis quasiment un siècle grouillait à nouveau d'activité.

L'augmentation exponentielle du nombre de vampires dans cette région sensible rajoutait encore un peu plus d'huile sur le feu. Le Conseil Patriarcal de la région se préparait pour une guerre. Le moindre petit incident provoquerait l'explosion, plongeant la ville de Svarch dans la guerre et le chaos. Le voyage de Megan pour les vacances de Noël était donc,pour l'instant, annulé. Cela était plus prudent.

Le message quelque peu alarmiste de Lady Jones n'avait pas quitté l'esprit de sa fille lorsque les Poufsouffles reprirent le chemin de leur salle commune à la fin du banquet.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille buta contre son équipier de Quidditch lorsque celui-ci stoppa brutalement. Elle redescendit brusquement en sentant le Survivant trembler. Son visage exprimait un mélange étrange d'effroi et de fureur. Ses yeux émeraudes cerclés par ses lunettes noires étaient fixé sur quelque chose.

Mégan suivit la direction de son regard et hoqueta en voyant l'inscription sanglante sur le mur.

« La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte… Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde »

.

.

.

Blabla d'auteur :

 _« Cancer de l'intestin. Il n'existe aucun traitements. »_

Chez les sorciers, en 1992, il n'existe pas de traitements. Voilà. C'est comme ca. Et de toute façon, je doute qu'une Black aille voir des Moldus pour se faire soigner…

Des idées pour le fameux fiancé de Mégan ? (Petit indice, je cherche la complexité !)


	42. Chapter 41 : Où Marc s'énerve

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _Blablabla : paroles télépathiques entre les jumeaux et/ou pensées_

 ***/* Blablabla*/* langue des signes**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 41 : Où Marc s'énerve.**

 **.**

 **.**

On doit faire quelque chose !

 _-On doit faire quelque chose !_

Harry regarda son frère avec lassitude. Ils avaient décidé de faire une réunion d'urgence après la pétrification de Miss Teigne. Non pas que la chatte du concierge leur manque mais le fait d'avoir un serpent géant controlé par un taré dans les couloirs n'était pas du tout une bonne chose.

 _\- Je suis d'accords. Mais quoi ? Tom maîtrise le Basilik à travers Ginny. On est allé voir Luolé hier. Et tu sais très bien qu'elle ne peut pas aller à l'encontre d'un ordre de l'héritier de Serpentard, même si celui-ci est un putain de journal intime !_

 _\- On doit récupérer ce foutu journal de merde alors ! Neville sera Ok pour nous faire entrer dans sa Salle Commune._

 _\- Et puis après quoi ? Les mecs ne peuvent pas aller dans les dortoirs des filles. Et je ne me vois pas agresser Ginny dans un couloir pour lui voler son journal._ Grinça Harry.

Léo soupira avant de se vautrer sur leur canapé mental. Il n'avait pas non plus envie d'agresser une gamine pour la voler, même si c'était une belette junior.

 _\- Une fois qu'on aura mis la main sur le journal, on aura deux Horcruxes en notre possession_ déclara le Serpentard.

 _\- Trois. Je sais où le diadème de Serdaigle._

 _\- Sérieux ? Ok. Le Week-end, c'est le match d'ouverture de la saison de Quidditch… Donc, dans deux semaines, on va chercher ce foutu diadème et on le planque avec la bague !_ Annonça Léo avec un grand sourire. _Le plan_ _« Purée »_ _va faire un bond gigantesque en avant._

Harry ricana devant ce nom de plan pourri. Léo avait vraiment une imagination de merde ! Mais sinon il avait raison. Le plan Purée qui concernait la récupération et la destruction des Horcruxes allait faire un saut de géant !

Une fois la bague, le journal et le Diadème en leur possession, il ne resterait plus que le médaillon et la coupe à trouver. Nagini n'était devenue un Horcruxe qu'en 1996 et eux-même n'en étaient plus depuis longtemps !

Si la Coupe de Poufsouffle était complètement hors d'atteinte, (Harry ne tenait pas particulièrement à cambrioler à nouveau Gringott) le médaillon serait très rapidement entre leurs mains. Aussi terrible que ce soit à dire, il leur suffisait d'attendre que Walburga Black passe l'arme à gauche pour pouvoir récupérer le médaillon.

 _\- Au fait, tu as eut la réponse de Black ?_ demanda Harry.

 _\- Oui. Elle possède bon nombre d'injures très imagées. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait si mal…_

Harry ricana. Les jumeaux avaient envoyé une revue moldue concernant les traitements contre le cancer à la vieille dame. Dire que cela l'avait énervée était, de loin, un euphémisme ! Elle préférait mourir que d'avoir affaire à des moldus. Elle était peut-être contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle accepterait de côtoyer de la vermine !

.

.

.

Héméra était assise, silencieuse, travaillant sur son devoir de sortilège. A ses cotés Luna étudiait sa métamorphose. La plus jeune Malfoy était tendue. Les disparitions des affaires de son amie n'avaient pas cessé. Héméra avait donc pris son courage à deux mains et était allée voir Hermione Granger.

La Sixième année intimidait particulièrement la petite blonde. Mais elle avait réussi à lui expliquer le problème sans trop bafouiller, ni même devenir rouge comme un coquelicot. Mère aurait été fière.

Et depuis Hemera attendait. Elle avait parlé au Dragon de Serdaigle trois jours auparavant et celle-ci n'avait toujours rien fait. Cet état de fait ennuyait vraiment la cadette Malfoy.

\- Hum, hum, votre attention s'il vous plaît.

Le duo de demoiselles blondes platines relevèrent la tête de leur devoir. Hermione Granger, en jean et tunique rubis venait de grimper sur une table et venait d'attirer l'attention de tous ceux présent dans la salle commune.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Granger ?

\- J'attire l'attention de tous car j'ai un message de la plus haute importance à faire passer. Donc maintenant, vous allez m'écouter !

Le silence tomba dans la salle commune et chacun leva la tête vers la Sixième année qui jouait négligemment avec la baguette.

\- Nous ne sommes pas de Poufsouffle, commença Hermione. La Loyauté ne fait pas partie du descriptif de notre Maison… Cependant, ce qui se passe dans nos dortoir est INTOLERABLE !

Hemera sursauta au cri de la jeune femme frisée.

\- Il n'est pas normal que les affaires de nos aiglons disparaissent dans leur dortoir, dans notre salle commune, dans notre Tour ! Il est évident que seuls des Serdaigles ont pu faire cela.

\- Et pourquoi ? Il y a bien tes frères ou ton copain, qui viennent. Ceux peuvent être eux les coupables !

Hermione fusilla du regard l'imprudent qui avait ouvert la bouche.

\- Oui. Ce pourrait etre le cas. Dit Hermione. Sauf que je vois mal Harry ou Léo voler les affaires de leur amie d'enfance… Et je doute que Marcus veille me mettre en colère… D'ailleurs, personne ne souhaite me mettre en colère.

Hemera frissonna en entendant le ton absolument glacial de la sixième année. Puis elle enregistra les paroles de son aînée…

\- Luna ? Tu…

Cependant, un ricanement coupa la cadette Malfoy avant qu'elle ne finisse sa question. Eddie Carmichael, un troisième année qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche ne semblait pas vraiment impressionné par la menace.

\- Tu sais Carmichael, commenta Hermione avec un ton doucereux… mon surnom n'a pas été volé. Questionnez vos aînés si vous doutez de ma colère… Tu ne m'a jamais vu énervée, mais cela peut s'arranger…

Jason Samuels, le parrain de Eddie, bâillonna rapidement son filleul avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie. Très grosse connerie. Serdaigle n'avait pas vu une des fameuses colères du dragon depuis trois ans et personne ne voulait revivre ca.

\- Le fait est que si les affaires volées ne reviennent pas à leur propriétaire d'origine, je ne serais pas ravie et que cette affaire remontera à notre Directeur de Maison, voire même au Directeur Dumbledore.

\- Le vol n'est pas admis à Poudlard, pas plus que les tentatives d'intimidations, de harcèlements ou de racket. Rajouta Margaret Julia, la Préfète de Septième année.

Héméra sourit. Le Dragon avait agit. Les choses allaient s'arranger. Elle le sentait. Ou sinon, cela serait la guerre !

.

.

.

Sue était perplexe. Elle venait de finir de lire la légende de la Chambre des Secrets dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Cette pièce, supposément construite par Salazard Serpentard était censée accueillir un monstre doit le devoir était d'accomplir la « noble tache » de tuer tous les enfants de moldus du château. Seuls devaient rester les Sang-Purs.

Cela avait fait tiqué la Serdaigle. Quels sorciers aujourd'hui pouvaient se vanter de ne pas avoir du sang de moldus dans les veines ? Par le caleçon de Merlin, même les Malfoy devaient avoir un moldu ou deux dans leur arbre généalogique !

Si il y avait bel et bien un monstre dont la mission était d'éliminer tous ceux n'étant pas des Sang-Purs, alors le château allait très vite être dépeuplé… Et très vite !

\- Dit, Harry, tu y crois, toi à cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets ?

Le Poufsouffle releva la tête de son ouvrage de rune. Le Survivant avait la manie de lire des dictionnaires de runes lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Il était étrange.

\- Bien sur ! D'ailleurs, l'entrée est dans les toilettes des filles, au deuxième étage.

Sue cligna des yeux stupidement tandis que Sally-Ann éclatait d'un rire moqueur.

\- Si elle était vraiment là, tu ne penses pas que quelqu'un l'aurait trouvée petit génie ?

\- Non. Il faut donner un mot de passe en Fourchelangue pour entrer.

Sue secoua la tête avant de se lever pour aller ranger l'Histoire de Poudlard. Elle entendit vaguement Sally déclarer que Harry avait un grain et celui-ci répondre qu'il était parfaitement sain d'esprit et qu'il voudrait bien avoir la paix pour traduire ce foutu poème épique !

La Serdaigle d'origine nippone se faufila entre les rayonnage en silence. Elle aimait bien Sally, mais il fallait avouer que la Poufsouffle était bruyante ! Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que Madame Pince ne lui en ai pas fait la remarque… Sauf si Harry avait dressé une bulle de silence autour de leur table… Mouis, c'était définitivement quelque chose que le Survivant pouvait faire, même si le sort était apprit seulement en quatrième année.

Quel dommage qu'Harry ne soit pas à Serdaigle ! Avec lui et Léo, les Aigles auraient eut la Coupe de manière certaine !

\- Weasley ! Interpella Sue en voyant la petite Griffondore s'éloigner.

La Serdaigle, son exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard sous le bras, attrapa le parchemin qui traînait sur la table et rejoignit la Première année qui s'apprêtait à quitter la Bibliothèque.

\- Ginny, c'est ca ?

La petite rouquine hocha la tête de manière affirmative.

\- Tiens, tu avais oublié ton devoir sur ta table déclara gentiment la Serdaigle en lui tendant le parchemin oublié.

La Griffondore balbutia un petit merci en rougissant. Sue remarqua alors le teint quasi cadavérique de la plus jeune ainsi que les immenses et très sombres cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

\- Tu as l'air malade. Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh, elle pourra te donner des potions si tu te sens pas bien ou si tu as du mal à dormir. Conseilla Sue.

La Griffondore hocha de nouveau la tete de façon affirmative avant de tourner les talons. Elle avait vraiment l'air malade et épuisée. Même sa démarche était lasse et traînante !

Sue pinça les lèvres. Pourquoi donc les prefets de Griffondors ne s'étaient ils pas occupé du cas de la petite Weasley ? Il était commun, aussi bien chez les Aigles, chez les Serpents et chez les Blaireaux que les préfets surveillent du coin de l'œil la santé de leur compatriotes afin de les envoyer, parfois manus militari, chez l'Infirmière si la situation le nécessitait !

La Serdaigle posa son livre sur son étagère avant de rejoindre Harry et Sue qui étaient toujours entrain de se chamailler.

C'était décidé, elle allait demander à Padma de demander à Parvati de garder un œil sur la petite Weasley. Il ne faudrait pas que la petiote fasse un burn out ou une dépression !

.

.

.

L'ambiance était totalement survoltée dans les gradins. Héméra, les joues peintes en vert, un haut de forme argenté visé sur le crane, hurlait et sautait en rythme avec les autres. Elle ne connaissait absolument pas le chant crié par les supporters mais il n'était pas très compliqué, ni à apprendre, ni à chanter.

\- Pooo ! PoPo ! Po ! PoPo ! Pooo !

La marée verte et argent sautait en cœur le poing levé faisant trembler avec force les gradins, faisant vibrer toutes les tribunes.

Luna, les cheveux intégralement verts agitait une écharpe verte et argent et sautillait sur place. Les deux Serdaigles supportaient pour l'une son frère, pour l'autre son ami. Elles avaient rejoint le coin des serpentards dans les tribunes lorsque Harry Potter les avaient rejointes.

Héméra avait à peine eut le tempe de saluer son référent d'escalade avant que celui-ci, complément survolté ne traîne les deux premières années vers le coin « maquillage » de la tribune. C'était là que Héméra s'était fait peinturlurée aux couleurs de la maison de son frère.

Un gigantesque drapeau vert sur lequel serpentait un serpent d'argent avait été tendu entre deux tribunes. A chaque but marqué par les verts et argents le serpent peint s'agitait en sifflant tandis que la tribune explosait en un « Oléééé ! » phénoménal.

\- Luna, on va faire une ola, tiens-toi prête, cria Hermione Granger.

La Serdaigle, au couleur de Serpentard faisait partie des gens qui lançaient les sortilèges de couleurs sur les supporters volontaires.

\- C'est quoi une ola ? Demanda Héméra en criant à son amie.

\- C'est une grande vague ! Regarde, elle arrive !

oOo

Lucius ne savait pas comment réagir devant cette débauche de sentiments…

Son regard oscillait entre le jeu et les tribunes des Serpentards. Les verts argents avaient la réputation d'êtres froids et fourbes et les beuglements de joie montant des gradins cassaient cette image traditionnelle.

\- Ils sont toujours ainsi ? Demanda finalement Lord Malfoy à son ami.

Severus Snape ricana.

\- Non, là, ils sont calmes.

Et effectivement les supporters étaient calmes. Comparativement à la finale de l'an dernier que Serpentard avait remporté, ils étaient vraiment calmes.

Lucius cacha comme il put son trouble et se félicita mentalement de l'absence de sa femme. Les parents des joueurs étaient toujours invités aux matchs de leur enfants. Narcissa avait dut décliner l'invitation à cause d'une sortie prévue depuis longtemps avec Lady Zabini.

Si elle avait été ici, Lucius était persuadé qu'il aurait dut aller la chercher au milieu de la masse grouillante d'élèves barbouillés de peinture. Son épouse était une véritable fanatique de Quidditch durant ses années à Poudlard et même si elle s'était calmée, ce trait là de son caractère ne s'était, malheureusement, pas effacé.

Le score était de 50 à 10 en faveur de Serpentard lorsque Draconis marqua un nouveau but. Les gradins explosèrent de joie tandis que certains supportèrent bondissaient sur leur pieds en levant les bras avant de se rasseoir lorsque leur voisin immédiat reproduisait leurs mouvements

Sous les yeux effarés de Lucius le phénomène, telle une onde monstrueuse, se déplaça à travers la tribune verte et argent avant de revenir tandis que le stade résonnait d'un puissant « Oohlaaa ! ».

\- Ils sont fous…

\- Non, juste impliqués dans le match.

oOo

Marc éclata d'un rire heureux lorsque l'équipe de son fils marqua un nouveau but.

La présence du moldu avait fait tourné quelques têtes, mais avisant la présence du Dragon de Serdaigle aux cotés de l'étrange adulte, aucuns élèves n'avaient fait de commentaires. Les Grangers avaient reçu une invitation à voir le match de leur fils quelques jours plus tôt. Le dentiste avait immédiatement déplacé ses rendez-vous afin d'avoir sa journée de libre.

Pétunia avait décliné l'invitation. Elle ne voulait pas aller à Poudlard. L'école était bien trop associée aux souvenirs de Lily et de ses erreurs avec sa sœur pour qu'elle soit à l'aise avec l'idée d'y mettre les pieds.

Severus était venu chercher Marc en début de matinée avant de le laisser avec sa fille. Normalement le dentiste aurait du être dans la tribune des professeur avec les autres parents, mais il avait préféré suivre sa fille dans les gradins étudiants. Et il ne regrettait absolument pas sa décision.

Il était d'ailleurs très fier d'avoir eut l'idée d'amener plusieurs de cornes de brumes à air comprimé. Au début les gamins à qui il les avait passé avaient été perdus. Mais après une petite explication sur leur fonctionnement, le stade n'avait plus arrêté de résonner du bruit des klaxons.

Mais le meilleur restait quand même l'idée lumineuse de Colin de faire chanter « Seven Nation Army » à l'ensemble des supporters. Lorsque le groupe The White Stripes avait sortit cette chanson, ils ne devaient certainement pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle soit réutilisée comme chanson de stade.

\- Pooo ! PoPo ! Po ! PoPo ! Pooo !

oOo

\- Potter a attrapé le Vif d'Or, Serpentard gagne…

Harry sourit narquoisement en entendant le ton parfaitement dépité de Lee Jordan. Le Griffondor ami des Jumeaux Weasley ne devait que moyennement apprécier la défaite des Lions. Harry n'était pas parfaitement partial, mais Léo avait joué vraiment très bien. L'Attrapeur adverse n'avait aucune chance !

Le Survivant, accoudé contre la rambarde des tribunes se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir son père et sa sœur dans la foule. La venue de Marc avait été une surprise agréable. Il avait hâte de le retrouver et de lui faire visiter l'École.

\- Attention !

Le cri fit se retourner Harry au moment même où un choc brutal l'expulsait hors de la tribune. Le Poufsouffle se sentit tomber. Il remarqua avec une effroyable précision les regards horrifiés de ses condisciples. Il voyait Sue et Sally tendre leur mains vers lui en criant. Du moins, il supposait qu'elles criaient d'après leur bouches grandes ouvertes. Dommage que le sifflement de l'air dans ses oreilles l'empêche d'ente…

POM !

Le choc avec le sable lui coupa le souffle avec une extrême violence. Harry gémit sous la douleur avant d'écarquiller les yeux et rouler sur le coté. Une gerbe de sable explosa lorsque le cognard s'écrasa avec force à l'endroit précis où s'était tenue la tête du Survivant une fraction de seconde avant.

-Reducto !

Harry soupira de soulagement en voyant la balle de Quidditch imploser sous le sort d'Hermione. Heureusement que sa sœur était là…

-Merde… jura Harry lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante fusa dans sa jambe lorsqu'il tenta de se relever.

 _A tout les coups, c'est cassé_ songea le Poufsouffle.

\- Ca va Harry ? Demanda Léo en sautant de son balais.

 ***/*** **Pas vraiment, mais on peut difficilement faire pire. */*** signa Harry toujours allongé sur le dos.

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je vais arrangé ce bras en un instant !

 _En fait si, les choses peuvent empirer !_ Paniqua le Survivant

\- Non, pas vous, dit Harry avec effroi en voyant son professeur honnis s'agenouiller à ses cotés un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh, pauvre garçon, il ne sais plus ce qu'il dit ! Déclara Lockart en sortant sa baguette.

\- Professeur éloignez-vous de mon frère ! ordonna Léo d'une voix froide.

\- Tu ne sentiras absolument rien, continua le professeur à la chevelure dorée en ignorant de façon magistrale l'intervention du Serpentard.

\- Professeur… commença Marcus.

\- Brackium Emendo !

Harry hoqueta de stupeur et de douleur mêlées lorsqu'il sentit tout les os, TOUS les putains d'os de sa jambe, l'intégralité de tous ses trente putains d'os ! Disparaître ! D'un coup !

.

.

.

\- Il a gagné en souplesse ! IL A GAGNE EN SOUPLESSE ! CE… CE… CE TYPE A BLESSE MON FILS ET TOUT CE QU'IL TROUVE A DIRE C'EST « IL A GAGNE EN SOUPLESSE ! »

Harry grimaça en entendant la « douce » voix de son père. Le Survivant n'avait jamais vu Marc véritablement énervé. Dans le couple, c'était Pétunia qui était la plus énervée et la plus susceptible de crier. Pour que Marc se mette à hurler, il avait vraiment, vraiment poussé à bout.

\- Monsieur, calmez-vous.

\- NON ! MON FILS A ÉTÉ MIS EN DANGER DANS CETTE ÉCOLE ET PIRE QUE CELA ! AGGRESSE PAR UN DE SES PROFESSEURS !

 _Oh, qu'il était bon d'avoir une famille pour prendre soins de soi_ pensa furtivement Harry en souriant.

\- Je vous attaquerez en justice pour cela ! déclara Marc à son interlocuteur d'une voix qui charriait des glaçons.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, vous…

\- Ah Monsieur Potter ! Vous voilà réveillé !

Harry maudit l'infirmière qui le coupait dans son écoute.

Madame Pomfresh le gava de diverses potions toutes plus immondes les unes que les autres. Elle repartit ensuite d'un pas vif vers son bureau.

\- Ca va gamin ?

Le Survivant sourit doucement à Marc. Le dentiste avait encore des bandes vertes et argents peintes sur les joues et plusieurs klaxons dépassaient des poches de son manteau brun.

\- Ca peut aller.

\- Je te jure que cette histoire n'en restera pas là. Ta mère va en entendre parler. Et nous allons porter plainte. Déclara le moldu avec un sourire carnassier.

Harry frissonna. Lockart allait s'en prendre tellement plein les dents !

\- Mais… Mais… Vous allez pouvoir le faire ? Je veux dire… avec la magie et tout ca …

\- Tu connais Pétunia. Elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Elle serait capable de mettre le monde sorcier à feu et à sang, juste pour avoir la tête de ton prof… Et je suis certain que Severus et Alice aideront avec plaisir. Je pensais que Sev allait finir par percer la tête de Lockart avec la force de son regard !

Harry serra la main de l'homme qui était devenu sa référence paternelle. Marc sourit en voyant son plus jeune fils s'endormir avec un sourire apaisé. L'Infirmière qui semblait très compétente l'avait prévenu qu'elle avait donné du somnifère au garçon afin qu'il dorme lorsque ses os se reconstruiraient.

Le dentiste sortit de l'infirmerie et trouva, juste derrière la porte, Hermione, Léo et d'autres élèves jouant eux aussi au Quidditch d'après leurs vêtements.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Il dort. Madame Pomfresh a dit que vous pourriez le voir demain.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête avant de laisser la famille ensemble.

oOo

La très désagréable sensation d'être observé vint titiller Harry. Le Survivant ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa sur son lit raide comme un piquet, sa baguette en main une malédiction pas vraiment blanche sur le bout de la langue.

\- Coucou.

Deux gros yeux verts globuleux luisaient faiblement dans la lueur des rares chandelles-veilleuses de l'Infirmerie. Harry retint in-extrémiste son sort en voyant l'Elfe de Maison debout sur son lit. Le Survivant maugréa dans sa barbe. Il avait manqué de décapiter l'esclave des Malfoy à l'aide de l'un des sorts favoris d'Harmony. La Mage Guerrière avait vraiment eut une très mauvaise influence sur lui !

\- Dobby ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

\- Harry Potter aurait du écouter Dobby ! Harry Potter aurait du retourner chez lui après avoir rater le train !

Le Survivant grimaça.

\- Des élèves ont failli être renvoyés à cause de toi Dobby ! S'exclama Harry en songeant aux frères Weasley et à la très fameuse beuglante de leur mère. Molly avait vraiment une sacrée voix !

\- Je sais ! Mais Harry Potter doit retourner chez lui ! Dobby pensait que son cognard suffirait pour que Harry Potter comprendrait…

\- Parlons en de ton cognard ! J'ai été blessé ! Et si d'autres élèves aient eux aussi été bléssés !?

\- Dobby est plus qu'affligé. Gémit l'Elfe de Maison. Dobby a dut se repasser les mains déclara-t-il en agitant ses longs doigt couverts de bandages.

Harry grogna avant d'attraper l'Elfe par le col de sa taie d'oreiller. Le Poufsouffle secoua quelque peu Dobby en lui intimant de ne plus jamais essayer de lui sauver la vie tandis que de son coté la créature expliquait qu'il était impératif que Harry soit sauf car il était un symbole et un espoir pour les créatures magiques. Que depuis la disparition de « Vous-savez-qui », les conditions de vie des Elfes de Maison mais aussi d'autres espèces magiques s'étaient améliorée et que…

Un bruit dans le couloir interrompit brusquement le débat houleux. Une lumière s'alluma dans le couloir. On venait !

\- Écoutez moi. Des choses épouvantables vont bientôt se produire à Poudlard maintenant que l'histoire est sur le point de se répéter !murmura Dobby avant de s'effacer comme un mirage.

Harry jura en Fourchelangue. Encore une mauvaise habitude.. Mais cette fois, il l'avait prise avec Léo. Il se rallongea dans son lit, glissant rapidement sa baguette dans la manche de son pyjama.

Il écouta la discution entre les Professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh. Deux élèves avaient été pétrifiés ! Et les professeurs étaient extrêmement inquiets. Lorsque l'infirmerie retrouva sa tranquillité, Harry se redressa sur son lit et lança un lumos modifié.

Une petite sphère de lumière dorée se forma au bout de la baguette de houx avant de s'en détacher. Elle flotta doucement jusqu'aux lits où avaient été allongés les deux élèves. Louis Stebbins, un Poufsouffle de cinquième année qui jouait souvent aux échecs dans la Salle Commune et Patricia Stimpson, en quatrième année, à Griffondor avec qui Harry faisait de l'escalade.

C'était McGonagall, lors de sa ronde qui avait trouvé les deux élèves, mains dans la mains, pétrifiés en face du Miroir Trouble du quatrième étage.

Harry se rallongea en silence après avoir éteint la sphère de lumière. Maintenant, il savait avec qui sortait Louis. Le pari numéro 73 allait prendre fin. Dommage que cela aille de paire avec deux pétrifications.

.

.

.

-Est-ce vraiment sérieux ? Je veux dire… Avec le monstre qui rode…

Pénélope Deauclaire se tourna vers Justin avec un air contrit.

\- Si la peur nous empêche de vivre alors ceux qui sont à l'origine de cela auront gagné ! Et puis c'est ce que Louis aurait voulu. Le Projet lui tenait tellement à cœur !

Justin acquiesça à ces sages paroles avant d'aller, d'un pas décidé vers le buffet. Il était peut-être un Poufsouffle, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il laisserait la peur le statufier !

La préfète de Serdaigle observa le couloir avec un rien de tristesse.

Le couloir englouti de l'aile Ouest était enfin terminé !

Depuis huit ans plusieurs dizaines d'élèves s'étaient relayés afin de transformer ce qui était un simple couloir inondé suite à un effondrement en véritable piscine !

Ils avaient lutté contre le froids, les algues, les Strangulos, les effondrements et le désespoir. Et ils avaient triomphé !

Le couloir joliment carrelé de mosaïques bleues et blanche s'élargissait en une large salle au centre de laquelle se tenait la piscine. Cette dernière qui avait été creusée naturellement par l'effondrement de terrain avait une forme de patatoïde écrasé.

Ses bords et son fond avaient été intégralement couvert de carreaux blanc. Une frise représentant diverses créatures marines, aussi bien magiques que moldues en cintrait le pourtour à mi profondeur.

Les constructeurs n'avaient voulu favoriser aucune maison. Le choix des couleurs avaient donc été particulièrement ardu. Mais finalement, ils avaient opté pour un violet pastel très clair qui satisfaisait tout le monde.

Au plafond pendait une large bannière sur laquelle avaient été représentés les animaux de chaque Maison. Le Lion, le Serpent, le Blaireau et l'Aigle entouraient un grand dragon blanc endormi ainsi que la devise de l'Ecole : Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus.

\- Et elle est chaude ? demanda une petite Serpentarde, de Première année curieuse.

Pénélope pouffa de rire. La question du chauffage avait été particulièrement ardue à régler. Les Bâtisseurs avaient fait appel aux Elfes de Maison pour cela. Les petites créatures avaient été ravies de les aider.

Les Elfes avaient relié la piscine au réseau de canalisation de l'Ecole et avaient contribué à la construction du système d'assainissement et de renouvellement de l'eau du bassin. Ils avaient également permis la création de douches et de vestiaires, un petit détail oublié par la premières génération de Bâtisseurs.

Il y avait également plusieurs runes, gravées dans une partie des carreaux, qui servaient à maintenir la propreté et la température de l'eau.

Ce foutu couloir avait nécessité une quantité de travail colossal et Pénélope était émue de le voir terminé. Elle regrettait seulement que Louis, qui avait fait parti des travailleurs les plus acharnés, ne puisse par célébrer cette victoire avec eux.

.

.

.

Blabla d'auteur

« Seven Nation Army » The White Stripes – léger anachronisme. Chanson normalement sortie en 2003.


	43. Chapter 42 : Où Harry fait son show

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.

/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire

.

 _ **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**_

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

Chapitre 42 – Où Harry fait son show

.

.

.

Luna entra dans la salle numéro 11 en sautillant. La pièce qui avait servi un jour de salle de cours était désormais inutilisée.

La Serdaigle aux boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis bleus s'assit à coté de Léo. Elle fit un signe de main et un sourire aux deux autres élèves de Serpentards qui étaient présents.

Harry, installé de l'autre coté du bureau du professeur se redressa.

\- Bien ! On est quasiment tous là. On attend plus que…

Un caquètement moqueur lui coupa la parole. Peeve, qui venait de traverser le plafond lança un bout de craie à Harry qui l'esquiva avec grâce. Le Survivant tira ensuite à langue à l'Esprit Frappeur qui lui présenta son majeur avant de flotter tranquillement juste derrière Luna.

\- Puisque tout le monde est là, je déclare ouverte la réunion de préparation de la « Première croisade du Rire » ouverte !

.

.

.

Milli traça avec application la dernière rune du sceau avant de le tendre à Harry. Le Poufsouffle le récupéra et le vérifia minutieusement avant de le poser sur la pile déjà conséquente de papier.

Lorsque la jeune fille avait vu Léo et Harry chuchotant dans un coin de la bibliothèque, plus ou moins cachés derrières de lourds grimoires empilés, elle avait su qu'ils préparaient un coup foireux. Elle les avait donc rejoint en leur demandant de les incorporer, Blaise et elle, à la blague.

Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à travailler également avec Luna Lovegood et Peeve. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ses amis mettent sur pieds quelques choses d'aussi complexe. Ils allaient utiliser des sortilèges de sixième années, de la métamorphose de quatrième ou cinquième années ainsi que bon nombres de runes dont Milicent n'avait jamais entendu parler.

La Serpentarde avait proposé son aide au Survivant pour recopier les différentes runes, lui dégageant une grande partie du travail. Harry avait accepté avec soulagement. Il semblait qu'il ait quelque peu sous-estimé la quantité de travail demandé.

Ensuite les pages seraient accrochées, cachées quelque part dans le Château par Luna, Blaise, Peeve ou Léo.

.

.

.

\- S'il te plaît Terry ! Je t'en supplie, aide moi !

Le Serdaigle de deuxième année regarda, effaré, le Survivant dont les yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

\- Harry ? Mais comment tu es entré ?

\- La réponse de votre énigme hebdomadaire, c'est la lettre E, rien de très folichon. Bref, revenons en à nos moutons… Siii te plèèèès !

Le garçon de Serdaigle soupira longuement avant de refermer son manuel de métamorphose. Il regarda l'aura de son camarade. Celle-ci était, comme à son habitude, noire aux reflets violets, la couleur de la mort. L'aura tourbillonnait avec calme autour de son propriétaire, cependant quelques tressautements éparses témoignaient d'un amusement rentré. Le Survivant préparait un mauvais coup. Encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

\- Je sais que McGo fait parti de ta famille… Elle t'a donné le mot de passe de la salle des profs ? Demanda Harry avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Non.

\- Merde.

.

.

\- Alors, tu viendras ?

Léo lu ce que venait d'écrire sa plume à papote avant de hausser un sourcil interrogateur en direction de Milicent.

\- Où ca ?

\- Au club de duel de Lockard.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le panneau d'affichage ? Demanda le Deuxième année.

\- Yep confirma Milli. C'est demain après-midi. Je sais pas si je vais y aller. On apprend déjà plein de chose avec l'AD et j'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à regarder Lockard pavaner sur une estrade. Dit la grande brune à voix basse. Tu vas y aller ?

Léo mordilla le bout de son stylo. La question se posait en effet. Le souvenir de cet unique cours de Duel était encore gravé dans la mémoire de Léo. A ce moment là, il était Draco Malfoy. Il avait combattu contre Potter et avait conjuré un serpent. Un Mamba noir pour être parfaitement précis. Et Potter avait causé au serpent, révélant à tous son don de Fourchelangue.

Léo ne voulait pas griller un pareil joker, surtout au moment où la paranoïa tombait doucement, mais sûrement sur l'École. Il n'y avait eut que deux attaques et trois pétrifications, dont Miss Teigne, mais un climat de peur généralisée s'était installé insidieusement.

Cependant il y avait aucune chance que la scène se reproduise à l'identique vu comme les données de bases étaient différentes. Il n'y avait donc, théoriquement aucuns risques à ce que Léo et Harry aillent à ce club de Duel… D'autant plus que le combat entre Sev et l'autre guignol aux cheveux dorés promettait d'être… instructif.

Il fallait qu'il convainc Colin d'amener son appareil photo !

.

.

.

\- Sucette au sang, Dragibus, Suçacides, nid de cafards, plume au sucre… Rrraaaagh ! Mais c'est quoi ce foutu mot de passe ! S'exclama Harry.

Cela faisait au moins dix minutes qu'il essayait des mots de passe. Il avait déjà essayé toutes les confiseries à base de citron qu'il connaissait. Il avait énoncé les principaux bonbons sorciers et mêmes des moldus ! Là, il commençait méchamment à sécher.

\- Marshmallow, nounours à la guimauve, ananas confits, chouchous… Bordel, mais c'est quoi ?!

\- Laisse tomber gamin, tu va finir par creuser une tranchée. Et de toute façon, tu ne trouvera pas. Ricana la Gargouille gardienne.

Harry marchait de long en large devant la statue depuis qu'il avait commencé son énumération. Cela amusait énormément la gargouille.

\- Dragée surprise ! S'exclama Harry.

Cela était la seule confiserie qu'il n'avait pas mentionné. Albus lui avait dit qu'il détestait ca… Du coup, il n'y avait pas pensé. Et pourtant… la gargouille s'écarta.

.

.

.

Percy Weasley observa ses frères avec un regard désapprobateur. Les deux cornichons, ligotés et baillonés par magie avaient les yeux grands écarquillés par la surprise. Le préfet sortit l'une de ses plumes de son sac et la transforma en chaise.

Le sixième année s'assit ensuite sans quitter des yeux ses cadets qui le scrutaient avec une pointe de choc dans les yeux.

\- Donc. Je disais donc avant d'être si impoliment interrompu, que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Percy avait abordé ses frères quelques minutes plutôt avec la même demande. Les jumeaux avaient alors commencé à parler en complétant chacun la phrase de l'autre et en se foutant de la tête de leur ainé.

Ce petit manège avait très rapidement agacé le Griffondore qui les avaient alors ligotés et bâillonnés d'un coup de baguette avant de les traîner dans une salle vide. Maintenant qu'il les avait réduit au silence, il allait enfin pouvoir exposer sa requête en entier.

\- Ginny va mal. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais elle refuse de dire quoi que ce soit. J'ai même demandé à Circé d'aller la voir, pensant que si Ginny refusait de parler avec son frère, elle s'ouvrirait à une prefete de sa maison… Ce fut un bel échec.

Percy ignora les gestes de têtes des jumeaux et continua à perler.

-J'ai besoin que vous la surveilliez. Je sais que vous en avez le moyen… Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, fit Percy devant les têtes frénétiquement secoués de ses frères. Votre capacités à échapper aux professeurs et aux préfets est bien trop exceptionnelle pour ne reposer que sur la chance. Vous avec un moyen de nous détecter, c'est évident. Je me fous de savoir comment vous vous y prenez. Je veux juste que vous gardiez un œil sur Ginny. Si vous détectez quoique ce soit de suspect, un élève qui la suivrait ou qui la harcèlerait, vous me prevenez.

Percy se leva et rendit à sa chaise sa forme originelle. Il positionna son sac sur son épaule et fourra sa plume négligemment dedans.

\- Essayez aussi de parler à Ginny. Sur ce… bonne soirée, déclara Percy en sortant de la salle.

Juste avant de prendre définitivement la direction de leur Salle Commune, le préfet de Griffondore passa la tète par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Le sort devrait se dissiper d'ici une heure… peut-être… Bonne nuit !

Puis il claqua la porte avec force. Son sortilège ne se dissiperait pas avant au moins deux heures. Il le savait tout à fait. Mais ca ferait les pieds aux jumeaux.

Lui, rancunier ? Mais noooon !

.

.

.

Blaise inspira un grand coup. Il leva sa baguette et chuchota doucement.

-Wingardium Leviosa.

La page de cahier à carreaux sur laquelle était dessiné un très beau sceau runique, très complexe, s'envola. Le Serpentard le fit voler jusqu'au plafond, dans l'ombre d'une poutre. Il le fixa d'un sort de glus.

Blaise sourit avant de regarder sa montre. Il lui restait dix minutes avant le couvre-feu… Il avait largement le temps d'en fixer un autre avant de devoir rentrer dans sa salle commune.

Il se glissa dans les ombres en chantonnant à voix basse la musique de Mission Impossible. Il se sentait un peu comme un super agent secret en mission.

.

.

.

Terry Boot se considérait comme un garçon parfaitement normal et sans histoire. Il s'appliquait d'ailleurs à entretenir cette image pour se fondre dans la masse.

Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à être pointé du doigts parce qu'il était le petit neveux de la prof de métamorphose ou pire, parce qu'il voyait les auras…

Révéler cette filiation ou cette capacité lui aurait valut d'être mis sur le devant de la scène. Et se faire emmerder par des abrutis souhaitant profiter de la situation !

Comme si avoir un membre de sa famille comme prof était plaisant ! Ce secret avait déjà été éventré par Harry Potter. Comment le Survivant l'avait su, cela restait un mystère pour Terry. Mais heureusement, le plus jeune des jumeaux savait tenir sa langue et l'information n'avait absolument pas circulé.

Et puis il y avait ce foutu don de vision d'aura. Comme si voir les auras était plaisant !

Les auras n'étaient pas de simples halos de couleurs ! Non. Les auras étaient des chose incroyablement belle et terrifiantes. Celui sachant décrypter les auras détenait les clés du monde ! Car les auras ne savent pas mentir. L'intimité de chaque personne était exposer en long, en large et en travers dans leur auras.

Terry s'assit sous les gradins de Quidditch dans sa tanière. Le petit recoin caché dans la grande structure de bois était devenue sa cachette lorsqu'il était sur le point de craquer. Voir les auras était à la fois fascinant et éprouvant.

Le Serdaigle savait tout de tout le monde. Il savait que son directeur de maison était un demi-gobelin, il savait que Olivier Dubois, Neville Longdubat, Luna Lovegood,Pricile Avery ou les sœurs Midgen et bien d'autres élèves encore avaient du sang de créatures dans les veines. Certains étaient des métisses, d'autres des carterons ou bien c'était juste de très lointains aïeuls qui avaient fricoté avec des êtres magiques.

Terry connaissait également les engagements magiques. Ainsi il savait que Megan Jones était sous contrat de fiançailles, que Milicent Bulstrode devait une dette de vie à Blaize Zabini, que l'un des parents de Svetlana Tumnina était un Banni, que Lee Jordan avait fait un Serment inviolable ou encore que Deux Septièmes années s'étaient mariés.

Recevoir toute ces informations étaient épuisants. Et surtout dangereux. Dangereux pour les autres, car Terry connaissait tout d'eux, mais également pour Terry lui même. Car un pouvoir pareil attisait les convoitises… Et puis certains pourraient tuer pour conserver leur secrets…

Le professeur Snape par exemple qui avait de très nombreux secrets… ou les Jumeaux Potter.

Le Serdaigle ne connaissait pas vraiment le Survivant et son frère. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eut l'occasion de leur parler. Non pas qu'il en ait réellement eut l'envie.

Pour être honnête, les Potter l'effrayaient. Ils n'étaient pas ce qu'ils semblaient être. Leurs auras, témoin de leurs puissances magiques, étaient juste monstrueuse.

Celle du Survivant était d'un noir violacer malsain. Selon Minerva, cette couleur était associée à la Mort. Terry n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce que cela signifiait. Soit on était mort, soit on ne l'était pas. Sa Grand-tante lui avait fait un petit sourire contrit sans s'appesantir sur le sujet, lui disant qu'elle lui expliquerait lorsqu'il serait plus grand.

Celle de Léo était plus complexe. Son aura pouvait s'apparenter à un lac calme d'une belle couleur bleue-verte. Et parfois passaient, tel des éclairs, des zébrures d'un argent qui était tout sauf humain. Terry avait cherché à quoi cela pouvait correspondre, mais il n'avait rien trouvé.

Les Jumeaux Potter étaient dangereux. Ils avaient un potentiel magique qui égalait presque celui du Directeur alors qu'ils n'avaient que douze ans.

.

.

.

Pour la première fois depuis très, très, trèèèès longtemps, Peeve s'appliquait..

Pour la première fois depuis très, très, trèèèès longtemps, des gens comptaient sur Peeve. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir.

Pour la première fois depuis très, très, trèèèès longtemps, prenait son temps pour préparer une farce. Celle-ci promettait d'être exceptionnelle ! Ni les Maraudeurs, ni même les Weasley Farceurs n'avaient fait quelque chose d'aussi génial !

Peeve finit de tracer sa rune et souffla sur la peinture. Il compara ensuite attentivement ce qu'il venait de tracer à son modèle. C'était identique ! Parfait.

L'Esprit Frappeur ricana avant de faire disparaître sa peinture et son pinceau d'une bouffée de magie. Maintenant qu'il avait fini de décorer le plafond du Hall, il allait pouvoir embêter Rusard. Il ne fallait pas non plus perdre ses bonnes vieilles habitudes sous prétexte qu'il y avait un grand projet en cours !

.

.

.

\- Approchez-vous, approchez-vous ! Tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entend ?

Sue fit claquer sa langue de désapprobation en voyant son professeur de Défenses se pavaner sur l'estrade de duel qui avait été dressée au milieu de la Grande Salle.

\- Parfait ! Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de duel pour vous enseigner des méthodes de défense au cas où vous auriez besoin de faire face à une agression quelconque, comme cela m'est arrivé d'innombrables fois. Pour de plus amples détails, je vous renvoie à la collection complète de mes livres.

La Sorcière d'origine nippone se demanda sérieusement si l'homme aux cheveux dorés faisait exprès de faire du placement de produit ou si c'était une seconde nature chez lui.

-Je vais maintenant vous présenter mon assistant, le professeur Rogue. Il m'a dit qu'il avait lui même quelques notions en matière de duel et il a très sportivement accepté de me servir de partenaire pour vous faire une petite démonstration en guise de préambule. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre maître des potions sera toujours en état de vous faire cours quand j'en aurai fini avec lui. Aucun danger !

Sue gloussa aux paroles du professeur. Entre le gigolo aux sourires trop blancs et le Maitre des Potions, elle misait tout sur le second. Snape était un professeur trop sévère et peu agréable, mais il était intelligent, rusé et puissant. Trois choses essentielles en duel.

La Serdaigle observa ses professeurs se saluer et se mettre en position. Elle eut à peine le temps d'entendre le Maitre des Potions crier une formule que Lockard était propulsé, avec une violence inouïe de l'autre coté de la salle.

Elle laissa échapper un rire clair qui devint légèrement hystérique lorsque Léo s'exclama tout heureux que la photo était parfaite.

.

.

.

\- Expelliarmus !

Ernie qui affrontait Harry leva en vitesse un bouclier avant de riposter.

\- Rictusempra !

Le Survivant ne se fatigua pas à contrer le sort. Il se contenta simplement de l'esquiver d'un pas sur le coté.

Après la démonstration catastrophique de Lockard, les élèves avaient été réparti par binôme et avaient commencé des petits duels. Harry faisait soigneusement attention aux sorts qu'il utilisait et à la puissance qu'il y mettait afin de faire durer le combat le plus longtemps possible.

\- Tarentallegra ! Stupéfix ! Stupéfix !

Ernie contra le premier sort d'un « Protego », sauta hors de la trajectoire du second et fut cueilli en plein saut par le dernier. Harry s'approcha de son adversaire avec un sourire heureux. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un « Finite Incantatem » lorsque le combat entre Neville et Draconis attira son attention.

\- Serpensortia !

Harry se figea en entendant la formule criée par l'Héritier Malfoy. Cette fichue scène était diablement familière. Ce fut avec un rien de fatalisme qu'il vit un mamba noir apparaître sur l'estrade et siffler furieusement en direction de Neville qui le regardait figé par la peur.

\- Merde. Murmura le Survivant à voix basse.

Il jeta un regard désolé à son frère qui se tenait un peu plus loin dans la salle aux cotés de son adversaire transformé en blaireau avant de forcer le passage vers l'estrade de son ami d'enfance. Harry était encore à un mètre de l'estrade lorsqu'il vit le mamba prêt à attaquer. Il était trop loin !

Harry écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit le serpent s'envoler. Mais qu'avait donc fait cet abrutie de Lockart ?

Le serpent s'écrasa sur l'aire de combat de Justin et Théodore à quelques pas du Poufsouffle. Harry jura et incurva sa course dans cette direction, bousculant les autres élèves sur son passage. Le Mamba, absolument furieux s'apprêtait à bondir sur Justin lorsque Harry déboula devant son camarade et cria.

 _ **~ STOP ! ~**_

Le serpent s'arrêta, figé. Il darda sa langue fourchue hors de sa bouche plusieurs fois avant de parler.

 _ **~ Qui es-tu Parleur ? ~**_

 _ **~ Mon identité n'a que peu d'importance. Viens là, que je te sorte d'ici. ~**_ déclara Harry avant de s'approcher de tendre ses mains vers le serpent venimeux.

Après que le Mambas se fut confortablement enroulé autour de son cou Harry se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant que les élèves étaient quasiment entrain de se battre pour ne plus être sur son chemin.

Le Survivant fit quelque pas vers la sortie avant de se retourner brusquement vers l'estrade.

\- Draconis, évite de conjurer des serpents venimeux, je ne serais pas toujours là pour éviter une attaque mortelle.

Séverus retint un rictus moqueur en voyant le fils de James Potter, un serpent fièrement enroulé autour du cou quitter la salle dans un magnifique tourbillon de cape. Potter père devait s'en retourner dans sa tombe.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Après la scène au club de duel, Harry était descendu dans la Chambre des secrets. Il avait demandé à Natrix de s'occuper du petit mambas. Le serpent mesurait à peine une cinquantaine de centimètres. Il était encore un bébé pour sa race. La couleuvre avait accepté avec plaisir.

Ce fut donc rassuré sur la survie du petit serpent que Harry prit la direction de la tanière des Blaireaux. Lorsque le Survivant entra dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, un silence assourdissant tomba dans la salle. Le Survivant stoppa brutalement son chemin, choqué par les regards noirs qu'il recevait. Pinçant les lèvres, il analysa attentivement l'attitude de ses camarades. Poings serrés, bras croisés, sourcils froncés… tout puait l'hostilité, l'agressivité et la colère.

\- Harry commença Cédric Diggory, le préfet de cinquième année.

\- Oui ? Coupa immédiatement le Survivant.

\- Tu es l'Héritier de Serpentard et tu es un mage noir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Et Poufsouffle n'accepte pas les mages noirs. Continua le préfet sans tenir compte de l'exclamation de Harry. Tu ne …

Le Survivant, dont les nerfs avaient déjà été mis à rude épreuves par Lockard et par l'hostilité latente de la salle commune s'approcha du Cinquième année et l'attrapa par le col avant de le tirer à son niveau. Devant ce geste vifs, les baguettes avaient fleuris dans les mains des étudiants, mais Harry ne s'en souciait guère.

\- Écoute moi bien Stupiggory, je ne suis pas un mage noir. Siffla Harry à voix basse.

\- Tu parles Fourchelangue ! cracha le cinquième année en repoussant le plus jeune.

Harry, frémissant de colère, s'adressa alors à l'ensemble de des Blaireaux.

\- Alors c'est ce que vous pensez tous ? Que parce que je suis Fourchelangue, je suis maléfique ? Que je suis un mage Noir ? Que je suis l'héritier et que je veux buter tous les nés-de-moldus ? C'est ca ?

Harry balaya du regard la Salle Commune. Sa colère, déjà bien présente fut augmentée lorsqu'il vit ses camarades de Dortoir détourner le regard pour ne pas avoir à croiser les émeraudes du Survivant. Lorsque même Sally-Ann esquiva son regard, Harry lacha un « Tss » suintant de dédain.

\- Ah, bah elle est belle la Maison de la Loyauté… Tous des lâches obtus et incapable du moindre raisonnement…

Harry fit un rapide geste de baguette, faisant se tendre tous les Jaunes et Noirs. Surgissant du dortoir des Deuxièmes années, l'ensemble de ses affaires vinrent s'écraser à ses pieds. Un autre sortilège informulé et ses possessions se rangèrent soigneusement dans sa malle. Harry l'attrapa d'une main avant de s'adresser à l'assemblée silencieuse et toujours hostile.

\- Mes parents sont des moldus. Réfléchissez-y bande d'abrutis avant de faire des suppositions stupides ! cracha Harry avant de faire claquer la porte de la Salle Commune derrière lui.

.

.

.

Harry observait la Salle sur Demande avec un petit sourire désabusé. La Pièce Va-et-Vient, telle qu'elle était nommée par les elfes de maison était devenue une salle spacieuse remplie de hamac et intégrant même une salle de bain. Le Survivant se serait cru revenu en mai 1998, alors que la Bataille de Poudlard allait commencer…

L'Héritier Potter jeta son sac au sol et s'installa dans le premier hamac passant à sa portée.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il dormait là et il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre.

En soi les Poufsouffles ne l'avaient pas chassé des Dortoirs. Mais leurs regards noirs parlaient pour eux. Harry avait préféré s'isoler avant de péter un câble. Vu sa puissance magique, s'il devait craquer, les dégâts seraient très, très très nombreux. Et pas seulement matériel…

Après son départ en fanfare de chez les Poufsouffles, Harry était allé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il s'était assit sur la tête de la statue géante de Salazard Serpentards pour broyer du noir en paix. Le petit mambas l'avait rejoint et s'était enroulé autour de son cou pour lui montrer son soutient. Natrix elle était allée chercher Léo.

Le frère de Harry avait rejoint son frère et était resté simplement à ses cotés, silencieusement. Il comprenait la colère et le besoin de solitude silencieuse de son frère.

Les rumeurs comme quoi Harry serait derrière l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets et qu'il lancerait le monstre sur les Nés de Moldus s'étaient déjà répandues dans l'Ecole. Certains voyaient déjà en Harry le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Par chance, Léo n'avait pas eut de problème. Étrangement, dans ces rumeurs, il était un victime. Certains disaient même que c'était à cause d'Harry qu'il était devenu sourd.

Lorsque, bien plus tard, alors que la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, Léo raconta tout ce qu'il savait à son frère, Harry ricana. Selon le Survivant, c'était l'amulette que Victoria Frobisher avait offerte à Léo pour son anniversaire qui avait influencé les rumeurs.

Léo était sceptique, mais il n'avait pas d'autres explications. L'amulette de chance devait vraiment fonctionner.

Le Serpentard avait proposé à Harry de venir dormir chez les Serpents, mais le Survivant avait refusé. Il ne tenait pas à envenimer encore plus la situation. Et surtout, il ne tenait pas à mêler Léo à toute cette histoire. Moins son frère serait touché par cette histoire, mieux cela serait.

Le petit mamba noir siffla de contentement dans son sommeil lors qu'Harry lui grattouilla la tête.

L'animal dont Harry avait sauvé la vie, refusait de quitter le Survivant depuis qu'il l'avait réconforter dans la Chambre des Secrets. Désormais les seuls moments où il quittait le cou du Poufsouffle était pour chasser en soirée.

Cela avait un peu embêter Harry au début. Puis voyant que les élèves ne s'approchaient pas de lui et donc lui foutaient la paix lors que le serpent était avec lui, il s'était fait une raison. Et puis Dendro n'était pas pénible.

Le Survivant mit un réveil pour le lendemain et éteint la lumière. Il avait vraiment hate que les vacances arrivent.

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- Harry ! Harry ! Attends moi !

Le Survivant, son serpent enroulé autour du cou se retourna violement en direction des voix qui venait de l'interpeller. Il vit Sue la respiration courte d'avoir dut courir avec son enorme sac de cours s'approcher de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Li ? Cracha froidement Harry.

La sorcière bleue et bronze se redressa de toute sa hauteur et s'approcha d'un pas furieu jusqu'au Poufsouffle.

\- Tu vas te calmer tout de suite Potter. Je t'interdis de prendre ce tton avec moi. Déclara t'elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sally a merdé, je sais. Mais pas moi !

Harry soupira et abandonna son masque de dédain glacé. Ce fut à ce moment là que Sue comprit à quel point son ami était fatigué et seul. Surmontant son dégoût et sa peur pour les bestioles rampantes, elle alla serrer Harry dans ses bras, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le serpent qui était tout près de sa tête.

\- Viens déclara Sue après avoir relâché Harry.

Sans laisser le choix au Poufsouffle elle le tira en direction du deuxième étage.

\- Sue, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le Survivant.

\- Tu te souviens de notre discussion sur l'existence de la Chambre des Secrets ? Tu avais dit que son entrée était dans les toilettes des filles, au deuxième étage. Et qu'il fallait donner un mot de passe en Fourchelangue pour entrer.

\- Sue…

La jeune sorcière s'arrêta et fit face à Harry.

\- Écoute Potter. Je sais que tu n'es pas l'Héritier. Je te fais confiance lorsque tu dis que ce n'est pas toi… Mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu en sais un peu trop. Je veux que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe dans ce Château. Et pour cela, on va commencé par aller visiter l'antre de Mimi Geignarde.

Harry ne put empêcher ses lèvres de sourire en voyant la détermination dans les yeux de son amie.

.

.

.

Blabla de fin de chapitre :

.

 _ **** Mission impossible**_ ( _Mission: Impossible_ ) est une série télévisée américaine en 171 épisodes de 48 minutes, créée par Bruce Geller et diffusée entre le 17 septembre 1966 et le 30 mars 1973 sur le réseau CBS.

.


	44. Chapter 43 :Où les choses empirent

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _Blablabla : pensées_

 _ **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ce foutu chapitre fait 11 000 mots ! C'est une daube ! Mais je ne me sentais pas de le couper.

Nombre d'entre vous ont voulu baffer Cédric. Il s'est comporté comme un bâtard, mais il a une excuse (voir plus loin dans ce chapitre ! ) Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec lui, j'en ai encore besoin ;)

.

 **ATTENTION !**

 **Une partie de ce chapitre a été inspiré (très fortement) par un OS magnifique.**

 **Pranks écrit par Kyotine Neko 404.**

 **C'est sur l'univers de Naruto et je vous le conseille fortement, il est génial ! (Il est dans mes favoris, si ca vous branche)**

.

Introduction :

Bienvenus chers lecteurs dans un chapitre dans lequel vous découvrirez un Poudlard sous tension, un Harry déchaîné, une Hermione vengeresse, des élèves maniant le sarcasme et la mauvaise fois à la perfection, un blague de grande ampleur et une Pétunia au top de sa forme !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

 **Chapitre 43 : Où les choses empirent.**

.

.

.

Sue tourna sur elle même afin d'admirer la salle gigantesque dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Lorsqu'elle avait tiré Harry jusqu'au Toilettes, elle ne pensait pas vraiment qu'elle allait explorer la Chambre des Secrets.

Harry lui avait montré un tout petit serpent gravé sur l'un des robinets avant de siffler à voix basse.

le robinet s'était mit à briller d'une lueur blanche en tournant sur lui-même. Un instant plus tard, le lavabo avait basculé et disparu, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau suffisamment large pour permettre à un homme de s'y glisser.

Le mamba noir avait alors glissé du cou de Harry avant de sauter dans le conduit. Harry s'était alors tourné vers Sue et lui avait demandé avec sérieux si elle souhaitait réellement y aller.

\- Oui.

Et Sue avait sauté dans le trou avant de trop réfléchir.

Elle avait eut l'impression de dévaler un toboggan sans fin, obscur et visqueux. Au passage, elle aperçut d'autres tuyaux qui partaient dans toutes les directions mais aucun n'était aussi large. Sue avait été secouée en tous sens par les sinuosités du tuyau qui la précipitait dans des profondeurs insoupçonnées, bien loin au-dessous des cachots. Puis soudain, le tuyau était redevenu horizontal et elle avait été projetée sur le sol humide d'un tunnel aux parois de pierre, juste assez haut pour s'y tenir debout. Elle venait à peine de se redresser que Harry, déboulant du toboggan l'avait fauchée.

La Serdaigle avait râlé tandis que son ami s'excusait piteusement. Il avait cependant rajouté que si elle lui avait laissé le temps d'en placer une avant de sauter, il aurait pu la prévenir de l'arrivée brutale du toboggan.

Harry avait créé une boule de lumière d'environs dix centimètres de diamètre avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le dédale de tunnels. L'ambiance était quelque peu morbide. Il n'y avait pas un son. Sue se serait cru dans une crypte et cela n'avait absolument rien de réjouissant.

Harry lui avait dit ce qu'il savait sur la Chambre. La Pièce avait été construite par Salazard Serpentard peu après l'ouverture de l'École aux élèves. Elle lui servait à l'origine de bibliothèque. Le Fondateur avait été un très grand Mage Noir dans le sens le plus antique du terme. Il était un expert en rituel de protection, en magie du sang et de l'âme et en sortilèges sacrificiels.

Lorsqu'il était parti de Poudlard, pour fonder sa famille et non pas à cause d'une querelle avec les trois autres Fondateurs, il avait vidé la bibliothèque et installé le nid de Luolès à la place.

-Qui ?

\- Le Basilique.

Savoir que la créature qui pétrifiait les élèves de l'école avait un nom et que Harry le connaissait avait vraiment fait bizarre à Sue.

Elle connaissait les Potter depuis un an et demi désormais et elle se doutait depuis longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas normaux. Harry lui avait dit que son frères et lui avaient été diagnostiqués comme étant des « surdoués ». Mais cela n'expliquait pas tout. Il y avait des détails qui ne collaient pas.

Quelques fois, Harry agissait comme s'il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer… Cependant à d'autres occasions, il était complètement perdu… Le Survivant n'était pas normal.

Après un long moment de marche, le duo avait croisé une énorme mue de serpent puis ils étaient arrivés devant un mur sur lequel étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés. De grosses émeraudes étincelantes étaient serties à la place de leurs yeux.

Harry avait sifflé à nouveau. Les deux serpents s'étaient séparés, ouvrant les deux pans de mur sur lesquels ils étaient gravés.

Sue avait alors découvert la Chambre des Secrets. Elle lui faisait penser à un énorme temple avec des piliers et des serpents sculptés. Le plafond était noyé dans l'obscurité tandis que les colonnes projetaient leurs ombres noires dans une atmosphère étrange et verdâtre.

Sue rejoignit en courant Harry qui était quasiment aux pieds d'une statue gigantesque. Elle faisait toute la hauteur de la Chambre. Sue l'observa avec attention. Cette sculpture représentait un sorcier avec une longue barbe mince qui tombait presque jusqu'au bas de sa robe où deux énormes pieds grisâtres reposaient sur le sol lisse.

\- Salazard Serpentard… chuchota Sue, intimidée.

\- Oui. Voici le grand Fondateur de la Maison des Verts et Argents.

 _ **~ Harry ? Tu ne devrais pas être entrain d'apprendre ? ~**_

Le Survivant se retourna vers l'ouverture de l'un des multiples tuyaux qui perçaient la Chambre de Salazard Serpentard. Sue glapit en entendant le sifflement grave avant de se cramponner au bras du Poufsouffle.

 _ **~ Non, j'ai terminé ma journée. Attends deux secondes… ~**_

Harry fit un rapide mouvement de baguette avant de dire à la reine des Serpents qu'elle pouvait venir.

\- Merde… murmura Sue, les yeux rivés sur l'immense serpent qui émergeait silencieusement de l'ombre.

Le Basilique, à la magnifique robe émeraude avançait lentement vers les deux étudiants. Sue compta rapidement que la créature devait facilement avoisiner les quinze mètres de long. Elle savait que le regard des basiliques avait la faculté de tuer instantanément, mais, comme hypnotisée, son regard remonta vers la tête du serpent.

Et alors qu'elle allait croisé les deux grands yeux jaunes, Sue vit…

\- Des lunettes de soleil ?

\- Des lunettes en miroir sans tain pour être exact ! S'exclama Harry tout fier. Comme ça Luolès peut nous voir, et nous, on ne voit pas ses yeux.

Toute la tension et la peur refoulée de Sue s'envola d'un coup. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ? Tu te rends compte de la trouille que tu m'as fait andouille ?

Harry se gratta la nuque penaud.

\- Bon. Sue, voici Luolès, _**~ Luolès, voici Sue. ~**_

 _ **~ Ta compagne a du potentiel. Vos petits seront forts. ~**_ commenta sobrement Luolès avant de s'enrouler sur elle même aux pieds de la statue de Serpentard.

Harry rosit avant de devenir franchement rouge lorsque Sue lui demanda de traduire ce qu'avait dit le basilique.

Sue était une amie précieuse, mais il n'avait absolument aucun sentiments amoureux pour elle. Il était adulte par Morgane ! Il ne pouvait juste pas imaginer Sue comme autre chose qu'une amie. Se serait juste dégueu !

oOo

Sue était songeuse. Harry et Luolès, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas ses sifflements, venaient de lui expliquer que la vieille et majestueuse Basilique à la robe émeraude était obligée d'obéir aux ordres des descendants de son créateur. Elle ne pouvait contrer un ordre direct même si elle en rêvait.

C'était sur les ordres de l'Héritier qu'elle devait parcourir le château en faisant le maximum de victime possible. Évidement, la Reine des serpents s'était arrangée pour interpréter les ordres à sa manières. Ainsi, elle se débrouillait pour que ses victimes ne croisent que le reflet de ses yeux.

Sue avait demandé si les lunettes de vue protégeaient du regard mortel. Mimi Geiganrde était la preuve « vivante » que non. Cela avait fait grimacé Sue.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas garder indéfiniment ces lunettes en miroir espion ?

\- L'Héritier les verrait. Et les enlèverait. Et surtout, il saurait que d'autres élèves sont au courant pour la Chambre et pour Luolès.

\- Et tu perdrais l'effet de surprise… D'ailleurs, c'est qui ce fameux descendant ?

\- C'est…

Un grincement suivit de légers bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la Chambre des Secrets. Harry bâillonna immédiatement Sue avant de reculer dans les ombres de la salle, faisant s'évanouir les lunettes conjurées.

Cachée dans l'ombre d'un pilier, Sue vit passer Ginevra Weasley d'un pas lent et mécanique. La surprise lui écarquilla les yeux lorsque la première année de Griffondore aux yeux ternes se mit à siffler qu'une voix rauque et écorchée.

.

.

.

Poppy faisait son inventaire hebdomadaire de potion. Il fallait qu'elle demande à Severus un nouveau chaudron de pimentine… et de pousse-os. Le Quidditch et l'hiver faisaient des ravages chez les étudiants en ce moment.

La Médicomage, officiant comme infirmière, était entrain d'écrire un message pour le Maître des Potions lorsqu'une forme blanche traversa brusquement le mur de son bureau. Elle sursauta avant de brandir sa baguette en direction de l'apparition.

Le climat de peur et de défiance qui régnait sur l'Ecole actuellement mettait tout le monde sur les nerfs… même elle.

Pointant toujours sa baguette sur la forme blanche, elle prit le temps de l'analyser correctement. C'était un oiseau. Un toucan. Sa sœur Gemna lui avait parlé de ces oiseaux exotiques. Un toucan blanc entièrement fait de magie… Un patronus corporel…

L'oiseau ouvrit son bec et une horrible voix caverneuse et éraillée raisonna dans le bureau de l'Infirmière.

\- Aile Sud. Quatrième Étage. Une victime.

Et l'oiseau de magie s'évapora.

.

.

.

\- Votre devoir Mr Potter.

\- Je l'ai pas fait.

\- Et quand comptez vous me rendre votre travail ?

\- Jamais.

\- Moins 10 points pour Poufsouffle !

oOo

\- Essayez-vous véritablement de nous empoisonner Mr Potter ?

\- Mmm… Oui.

\- Moins trente points Mr Potter. Et vous me rédigerez un essais de soixante centimètres sur « Pourquoi il est interdit de mettre des poils de mandragores dans les potions de soins ».

\- Oui.

\- Oui, MONSIEUR.

\- Inutile de m'appeler Monsieur.

\- Moins cinquante points pour irrespect envers un professeurs Mr Potter. Et une semaine de retenue. Je vous attends demain soir pour la première.

oOo

\- Avez-vous une excuse pour votre retard Mr Potter.

\- Évidement Professeur McGonnagall. Je devais apporter son déjeuné à Luolès.

\- Qui Mr Potter ?

\- Luolès, le monstre de la Chambre. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à me décider entre lui apporter un cuisseau de Poufsouffle ou un faux-filet de Griffodore. Finalement, le temps que je me décide, l'heure était passée.

\- Moins vingt points pour votre retard et moins trente points pour votre insolence ! Allez vous asseoir immédiatement !

oOo

\- Professeur Binn ?

\- Oui Mr… Potter ?

\- Vous savez qu'on en rien à foutre ? Genre vraiment rien ?

\- Moins dix points pour Poufsouffle !

\- Zut… J'espérais plus… Dites, vous savez que vous êtes mort ? C'était par ennuis ? Vous vous êtes suicidé à l'idée d'enseigner des trucs aussi chiant ? Vous…

\- MOINS TRENTE POINTS POUR POUFSOUFFLE ! ET UNE SEMAINE DE RETENUE AVEC MR RUSARD !

.

.

.

Théo tira Léo derrière une tapisserie. Les deux Serpentards, silencieux regardèrent passer le groupe de troisième année de Griffondores.

\- Merci souffla doucement Léo.

Le fils Nott se contenta d'un hochement de tête comme réponse.

Depuis la pétrification de Justin Flitch-Finchet trois jours auparavant, il ne faisait pas bon d'être à Serpentard ou d'être ami avec Harry Potter. Un vent de paranoïa soufflait sur l'Ecole et déjà cinq Verts et Argents ainsi que Sue Li en avaient fait les frais, gagnant un aller pour l'Infirmerie.

Leurs agresseurs n'avaient pas été attrapés. Évidement. Léo soupçonnait très fortement un groupe de cinquième année mélangeant Griffondore, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Harry les soupçonnait également d'après les regards noirs dont il les fusillait lorsqu'il les croisait dans les couloirs.

Sue était sortie ce matin de l'Infirmerie et vu la façon dont Harry la couvait, Léo craignait pour la santé des abrutis qui auraient l'idée stupide d'attaquer à nouveau la Serdaigle. Ils risquaient de tomber sur un os. Voir plusieurs.

Léo ne laisserait pas l'une des rares amies de son frère se faire agresser sans réagir.

.

.

.

Randolf Burrow, Griffondore de sixième année au visage rougeaud, poussa violemment la petite Serdaigle blonde contre le mur avant de la maintenir contre la paroi de pierre en lui écrasant la gorge sous les regards indifférents ou heureux d'autres élèves.

\- De toute façon, tu n'es qu'une sale engeance de Mangemort, une pute aux serpents.

Luna se jeta sur l'assaillant de son amie en criant avant de lui sauter sur le dos. Surpris, le Griffondore lâcha Héméra qui s'écroula sur le sol en toussant fortement avant de se débattre pour tenter de se débarrasser de la petite Lovegood.

Se retournant violemment, il fit voler l'enfant qui alla s'écraser contre le mur, son bras produisant un craquement malsain.

Hermione qui était entrain de descendre dans le Hall hurla.

Elle hurla de peur et de colère.

Elle se précipita vers Luna. La petite gémissait doucement.

Hermione, furieuse se redressa et s'avança vers Randolf. Sa magie crépitait sur sa peau, faisait luire ses yeux et hérisser ses cheveux. Les ailes de son nez vibraient sous la colère rentrée de la jeune femme.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais. Excuse toi immédiatement.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Granger. Tu es comme tes frères de toute façon, une sale p…

Le poings du dragon de Serdaigle s'écrasa sur le visage du Griffondore dans un craquement écœurant.

.

.

.

Poppy Pomfresh se pinça le haut du nez en soupirant. Elle était fatiguée… mais si fatiguée… Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Entre les pétrifications, l'épidémie de grippe et les élèves attaqués par d'autres dans les couloirs, elle commençait à saturer.

\- Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer pourquoi je viens de recevoir l'intégralité de la promotion de sixième année dans mon infirmerie ? Demanda la Médicomage en scrutant le reste de l'assemblée.

Le Directeur de l'École semblait extrêmement soucieux,les professeurs semblaient éviter le regard de l'Infirmière tandis que les représentants étudiants se tortillaient sur leurs sièges mal à l'aise.

\- Poppy…

\- Taisez-vous Lockard. Fit sèchement L'infirmière en fusillant du regard l'homme aux cheveux dorés.

Pas complètement inconscient, le sorcier obéit devant les vagues de colère qui semblaient s'échapper de la femme.

\- C'est à cause de Potter.

\- Veillez développer vos propos Mr Stebbins demanda aimablement le Directeur.

Le Préfet en chef, un Poufsouffle de septième année aux yeux incroyablement bleus, bordés de très longs cils, se mordilla les lèvres, peu à l'aise.

\- Les élèves ont peur et…

\- Et donc, ils passent leur colère et leur peur sur plus faibles qu'eux. Claqua froidement la voix de Bathsheda Babbling.

La Directrice des Serpentrards semblait impassible mais Minerva voyait nettement son aura déchaînée par la colère. La professeur de Runes était sur le pied de guerre et la moindre étincelle provoquerait l'explosion.

\- Non, c'est pas…

\- Ce n'est pas quoi Stebbins ? demanda haineusement Sophie Greylight.

La Préfète en Chef, une Serpentarde de septième année, connue pour son tempérament glaciale, ne portait absolument pas son condisciple dans son cœur.

\- Je vais vous dire ce qui se passe dans cette foutue école. S'exclama Sophie en frappant la table du plat de sa main.

\- Miss Greylight ! S'exclama la professeur de Botanique, effarée par le toupet de l'élève.

\- Quoi ? Quoi Greylight ? Je refuse de me taire encore. Lorsque les adultes sont aveugles, il fait bien leur ouvrir les yeux. Burrow a agressé verbalement puis physiquement Héméra Malfoy, une PREMIERE ANNEE, avant de frapper Miss Lovegood, une autre PREMIERE ANNEE ! Il lui a d'ailleurs cassé le bras.

\- Comment savez-vous…

La Serpentarde regarda dédaigneusement le professeur d'Arithmantie. Le réseau de commérage des verts et Argents était le plus développé et le plus rapide du Château. Mais cela, elle n'allait pas leur révéler.

\- Hermione Granger est intervenue avant que Burrow ne frappe à nouveau, reprit Sophia. Et elle s'est défendue lorsque que le Griffondore l'a insultée. Elle a dut se défendre parce qu'aucun des adultes normalement responsables de notre SECURITE ne l'a fait pour elle !

\- Les préfets…

\- Rien du tout les préfets ! Nous sommes des élèves ! Et à ce titre nous somme partiaux ! Bon sang ! Les trois quarts de l'Ecole déteste les Serpentards et tout est bon pour nous attaquer !

\- Vous exagérez Miss. Dit avec bonhomie le Directeur. Je suis certain que vos enseignants s'en seraient rendu compte si la situation était aussi catastrophique.

\- Sauf si les trois quarts de nos professeurs sont également convaincus de la culpabilité des Serpentards. Seuls les Professeurs Snape et Babbling nous protège. Et à deux ils ne peuvent à tous surveiller. Commenta sarcastiquement la serpentarde. Ne faites pas cette tête Directeur. Tout le monde sait que vous favorisez vos précieux Griffy et que vous nous haïssez.

\- Mesurez vos propos jeune fille ou…

\- Ou quoi ? Vous allez me virer ? Je m'en contrefous. Ce sera toujours mieux qu'ici ! Je suis suffisamment intelligente pour passer les ASPICS en candidate libre et dans le pire des cas, ma famille est suffisamment riche pour me payer des précepteurs particuliers. Et de toute façon, si vous me virez, je contacte la Gazette du Sorcier et je témoigne sur ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Les pétrifications, les accusations sans fondements, les agressions gratuites, l'indifférence professorale, les élèves blessés sous votre responsabilité… Tout ! Je dis tout ! S'exclama Sophie en se redressant dans son siège. Et surtout, rajouta-t-elle, je contacte Mr Malfoy… Vous savez… le membre du Conseil d'Administration dont la fille est à l'infirmerie après avoir été violentée par Barrow… Sur ce, si vous décidez de me punir pour avoir dit la vérité, je serais dans ma Salle Commune entrain d'essayer de convaincre nos premières années qu'ils ne vont pas être lynchés par les autres Maisons s'ils sortent de notre tanière.

La Préfète en Chef se leva et quitta la pièce très dignement, laissant planer un silence pesant dans la salle.

Poppy se leva à son tour.

\- Miss Greylight a raison sur un point Directeur. De nombreux élèves, majoritairement de Serpentard se sont retrouvé chez moi à cause de blessures graves. Je vous conseille de trouver très rapidement une solution à ces problèmes. Pour la santé de tous.

.

.

.

\- Les Possessions sont des choses courantes en Asie.

\- Pardon ?

Sue tapa le sommet du crane de son ami avec son journal roulé.

\- Mais !

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc. Je disais. Ginevra Weasley est possédée. La possession est un phénomène relativement courant en Asie et elle en présente tous les signes. Yeux vitreux, gestes robotisés, voix modifiée… Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée du vecteur de possession.

\- Son journal intime.

\- Je ne te demanderai pas comment tu sais cela, mais j'espère que tu sais que c'est carrément louche.

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les rendant encore plus ébouriffés.

\- Tu connais les sorciers cachés ? Demandant le Survivant.

\- Oui. Au Japon, on les nommes « Enchanteurs ». Mon cousin en est un. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Mon frère adoptif en est un. Et sa magie se manifeste à travers des visions.

Sue hocha la tête. Effectivement, la présence d'un devin, d'un vrai devin, pas comme la courge qui servait de prof de Divination, expliquait de nombreuses choses sur l'attitude de Harry.

Le Survivant soupira intérieurement en voyant que son amie gobait son mensonge.

\- Il faut donc lui prendre le carnet… puis faire un rituel d'exorcisme pour purifier son essence de toute trace résiduelles de l'esprit… Je demanderais à Baa-Chan de m'expliquer ! Déclara Sue.

.

.

.

\- MOINS 30 POINTS POUR POUFSOUFFLE ! Hurla Filius.

Le demi Gobelin se releva et fusilla du regard l'élève à la cravate jaune et noire qui souriait, très fier de lui.

Depuis une petite semaine, Harry Potter, le Survivant, le génie de Sortilège, était devenu parfaitement insupportable. Il ne se passait pas un cours sans que le directeur des Serdaigles doive lui retirer des points. Et plus il en enlevait, plus le sourire du fils cadet de James et Lily Potter grandissait.

En une petite semaine, la Maison avait perdu plus de 200 points. Tous à cause de Harry Potter. Certes, entre temps, les Blaireaux avaient gagné quelques 110 points. Mais le total restait tout de même négatif.

.

.  
.

\- Avis ! Oppugno ! Waddiwasi !

Quelques dizaines d'oiseaux apparurent autour de Léo avant de foncer, à la vitesse de balles de fusil vers Harry.

\- Evanesco ! Expulso !

Le Survivant en fit disparaître dans le non-être, c'est-à-dire dans le tout et envoya les autres s'écraser avec une infinie violence contre le mur, les faisant disparaître dans un éclat de magie.

\- Confringo !

Le Poufsouffle fit une magnifique roulade sautée pour esquiver le sortilège explosif de son jumeau avant de hurler.

-Ascenscio ! Deprimo !

Harry fit un bond monstrueux avant que son second sort ne s'écrase contre le sol. Le plancher de la Salle sur demande explosa, envoyant des milliers d'éclats de bois voler à travers la pièce

-Draconifors !

Léo, suspendu aux pattes du petit dragon qu'il venait de métamorphosé à partir de sa montre se lança un rapide sort de soin afin d'arrêter le sang qui coulait sur sa joue ouverte par un morceau de bois aiguisé.

\- Glacius !

Le dragon plongea, esquivant de peu le rayon glaçant lancé par Harry. Léo lança un sortilège informulé et brusquement, les débris du planchers se rassemblèrent en une gros dragon de bois. La créature monstrueuse s'élança vers Harry qui, d'un Bombarda Maxima la fit exploser.

L'onde de choc qui en résulta repoussa les deux combattants de chaque cotés de la salle et fit vibrer avec violence la barrière protectrice derrière laquelle Sue s'était réfugiée. La Serdaigle était complètement sous le choc. Elle comprenait mieux ce que voulait dire Harry lorsqu'il lui avait dit que son frère et lui étaient des génies.

Voir des enfants de douze ans manipuler avec une telle adresse et une telle désinvolture des sortilèges aussi complexes et aussi puissants étaient simplement effrayant. Et magnifique. Ses amis lui livraient un duel digne de la Coupe Mondiale de Duel.

Le père de Sue était un sorcier japonais. Il avait fait ses études à Shōgakkō. Il avait étudié la magie sous toute ses formes, y compris ce que les anglais nommaient la « magie noire ». Il avait transmis cette culture à sa fille unique. Ce fut pour cette raison que Sue sursauta lorsque les jumeaux Potter commencèrent à s'échanger des malédictions et des maléfices aux effets plus horribles les uns que les autres.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune sorcière se mit à trembler sous la pression que lui imposaient les magies de ses camarades. L'air était saturé de magie, et Sue, peu habituée à un tel environnement commençait à se sentir mal.

\- Sue ! Sue ! Ca va ? Sue ?

La jeune Serdaigle papillonna des yeux, surprise de voir Léo et Harry penchés au dessus d'elle. Elle se fit la remarque étrange que le Serpentard avait du sang séché sur le front et le sourcil gauche tandis que le Poufsouffle avait un coquard qui commençait à fleurir autour de son œil droit.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu t'es évanouie. Tu aurais dut nous faire signe que ça n'allait pas. On se serait arrêté ! s'exclama Harry en l'aidant à se redresser.

\- Tiens, mange ça, ça te fera du bien, dit Léo en tendant une tablette de chocolat à la Serdaigle.

Sue l'attrapa avec un petit sourire de remerciement avant de répondre à Harry.

\- Tu avais besoin de ce combat. Je ne voulais pas te gêner…

Harry soupira en secouant la tête. Effectivement, le duel contre Léo lui avait permis d'évacuer une partie de la colère qui couvait dans ses veines, mais cela n'aurait jamais dut se faire au détriment de la santé de son amie. Il l'expliqua à Sue d'une voix douce.

\- Allez, je te ramène dans ta tour.

.

.

.

 _Mettre des bombabouses dans les dortoirs… Tcheck_

 _Remplacer les plantes de la salle commune par des statues de serpents… Tcheck_

 _Ensorceler les tonneaux pour qu'ils aspergent les gens de vinaigre putride lorsqu'ils tapent le bon code… Tcheck._

 _Remplir le couloir menant à la Salle Commune de toile d'araignée… Tcheck._

 _Mettre du poil à gratter dans les draps… Tcheck._

 _Couper l'eau chaude dans les dortoirs… Pas fait._

Harry, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de feu James Potter, se dirigea d'un pas gailleret vers le troisième étage. Là bas, il y avait un passage caché qui, si on lui donnait le bon mot de passe, permettait d'avoir accès au réseau de canalisation de l'Ecole. Et alors, il pourrait couper l'eau chaude des dortoirs des Blaireaux _._

 _Entre ca et la chute vertigineuse des points dans le sablier de leur maison, les Poufsouffles allaient pleurer leurs mères !_

 _Mouhahahaha, que la vengeance était douce !_

 _._

.

.

\- Moins 20 points pour Poufsouffle, Mr Diggory. La prochaine fois que vous tenterez de faire exploser ma salle de classe, vous ferez perdre 50 points à votre maison et vous gagnerez une semaine de retenue.

Le préfet des Jaunes et noirs blêmit tandis que son professeur faisait disparaître le contenu de son chaudron d'un informulé.

Severus Snape était énervé. Vraiment très énervé. Il savait parfaitement que l'un de ses pupilles avait été chassé de sa Salle Commune. Harry avait beau dire qu'il avait choisi de partir, l'attitude des Poufsouffles ne lui avait guère laissé de choix.

 _Ah, elle était belle la Maison de la Loyauté !_

Le Potionniste fit claquer sa langue contre son palet avant de fusiller du regard les Blaireaux de Cinquième années. Ces misérables morveux n'avaient pas toutes les données en mains lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'ostraciser Harry. Ils n'avaient pas prit en compte les protecteurs du Survivant : un dragon écumant, un professeur machiavélique, un jumeau aux alliés puissants et sadiques, des serpents revanchards et les amis fidèles du Survivant.

Le fils de Lily avait bien essayé d'empêcher son Tuteur magique de faire une esclandre. Mais rien de ce que pouvait dire Harry n'empêcherait Severus de le venger. Autant dire que les Poufsouffle s'en prenaient plein la tête depuis quelques jours.

.

.

.

\- J'espère que tu te rends comte à quel point les choses sont graves.

\- Non.

\- Harry…

\- Je vous arrête immédiatement Madame. Je pourris certes la vie des membres de ma Maison depuis quelques jours, mais je tiens à vous signaler que j'ai d'excellentes circonstances atténuantes.

Madame Chourave pinça les lèvres. Le jeune Potter ne semblait éprouver le moindre remord pour son attitude des semaines passées.

\- Je voudrais bien entendre lesquelles Mr Potter.

\- Vos précieux Poufsoufles, si loyaux, si gentils, m'ont agressé en premier. J'ai préféré quitter la Salle Commune et dormir ailleurs dans le Château plutôt que de me prendre un coup de couteau dans le dos. Vous n'avez nullement réagi à ce moment. Continuez sur votre lancée et laissez moi me venger en paix, ou alors allez voir vos élèves et faites votre travail de Directrice de Maison. Mais ne le faites pas à moitié.

\- Votre insolence vous coûtera une exclusion de l'équipe de Quidditch ! le menaça Pomodora.

\- Pour ce que j'en ai à cirer de l'Équipe…

\- Ainsi que deux semaines de retenues.

\- Mais bien sur… Punissons le pauvre deuxième année qui s'est fait mettre à la porte par ses aînés. Minauda Harry, sa voix dégoulinant de sarcasme. Les pauvres bichoux de dix-sept ans ont bien besoin qu'on leur fasse un câlin lorsque un môme de douze ans a été méchant avec eux, ricana Harry en se levant de sa chaise. Envoyez moi un hibou pour les formalités des retenues, je ne loge plus chez les Traîtres.

La porte claqua derrière l'élève aux cheveux ébouriffés. Pomodora soupira. Mais depuis quand la situation lui avait échappé à ce point ? Si Harry ne se calmait pas rapidement, elle devrait en référer au Directeur… Mais en attendant, il fallait qu'elle aille discuter sérieusement avec ses Poufsouffles.

.

.

.

Luna caressa le beau plumage de la chouette blanche. Elle aimait bien Hedwidge. Elle aimait bien les oiseaux en général, mais la chouette des Potter avait largement sa préférence.

\- Tu auras plein de friandises après ca, je te le promet ma toute belle.

Luna caressa encore une fois la chouette des neiges avant de lui poser une petite enveloppe sur son perchoir.

.

.

.

Les globes de lumière diffusaient une douce lumière tamisée lorsque Draconis descendit dans sa salle commune. Le Serpentard de Troisième année s'assit dans l'un des canapés de cuir noir avant de sortir son manuel de sortilège de son sac. Il n'était pas encore sept heures. Un mauvais songe avait réveillé l'Héritier Malfoy et l'avait tiré du lit. Le jeune homme avait donc décidé de se préparer et de réviser un peu ses cours de la journée avant d'aller déjeuner.

\- Bonjours Draconis salua le jeune Théodore Nott qui travaillait déjà dans son coin.

Le Serpentard blond salua son condisciple d'un mouvement de tête. L'Héritier Nott était un habitué des réveils matinaux. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Draconis l'avait toujours vu debout, habillé pour la journée, entrain de travailler lorsqu'il descendait de son dortoir.

Théodore avait un rythme de vie décalé par rapport aux autres étudiants. Il se couchait très tôt, quasiment immédiatement après le dîner. En contrepartie, il se réveillait largement avant l'aube afin de faire ses devoirs. C'était étrange, mais tout le monde si était habitué, y compris les camarades de dortoirs de Théodore.

Draconis venait de finir de relire son cours de Soins aux créatures magiques lorsque Milicent Bulstrode sortit du couloir des dortoirs des filles. La deuxième année s'assit dans un fauteuil à la gauche de Draconis avant de sortir un roman de son sac.

Moins d'une dizaine de minute plus tard, Léo Potter, Blaise Zabini et Vincent Crabbe rejoignait la Salle Commune. Une discussion au ton bon enfant débuta entre les Deuxièmes années. Draconis referma son livre. Il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer et de toute façon, il allait bientôt être l'heure d'aller manger.

L'Héritier Malfoy venait de se lever lorsqu'un bruit d'explosion résonna dans la salle commune aussitôt suivi par une épaisse fumée verte qui noya la totalité de la pièce.

Draconis sortit en toussant de la Salle Commune suivit de près par tous les Deuxièmes années. Dans le couloir, le grand blond finit de cracher ses poumons avant de se tourner vers ses camarades d'infortune.

Un hoquet d'horreur lui échappa en constatant le désastre.

\- Voilà qui est … Intéressant. Commenta Théodore en regardant distraitement sa robe sorcière couverte de peinture.

Blaise à ses cotés éclata de rire tandis que Vincent observait attentivement sa main droite qui abordait un intéressant vert émeraude.

.

.

.

Ginny mastiquait ses céréales avec entrain lorsqu'un groupe très coloré de Serpentards entra dans la Grande Salle. La jeune Griffondore sourit. Toute les maisons avaient été touchée par la déferlante de peinture.

La plus jeune Weasley était entrain de descendre de son dortoir lorsque leur salle commune avait été envahie par une épaisse fumée de couleur rouge. Lorsque celle-ci s'était dispersée, Ginny avait découvert que la salle des Lions ressemblaient désormais à un arc-en-ciel psychédélique… Et que les élèves étaient également touchés.

Ginny avait entendu Kati Bell jurer à voix haute et dire que c'était la cinquième fois que cette foutue fumée de m***e revenait. La petite Griffondore avait retenu un petit rire heureux en voyant Percy, entièrement rouge de la tete au pieds avec les cheveux dorés.

Elle venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle lorsque Luna la tira à la table des Serdaigles. Ginny avait essayé de protester mais une Préfete, à la peau couleur bronze et aux cheveux bleus, lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait manger ici tout le temps si elle le souhaitait, sauf pour les événements officiels comme les festins de début d'année ou d'Halloween.

Avec ses cheveux rouge et sa peau dorée Ginny se sentait un peu ridicule et vraiment seule au milieu de la marée bleue et bronze… Mais rapidement, des êtres verts et argents ou jaune et noirs vinrent s'installer chez les Serdaigles. Et Ginny se sentit moins seule.

\- Voilà le courrier chantonna Luna.

En face de Ginny, Héméra Malfoy leva vivement les yeux, cherchant apparemment son hiboux dans la mêlée aviaire. La plus jeune Weasley leva elle aussi les yeux, plus par ennuis que par réelle recherche. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ses parents lui envoie Errold.

Une chouette blanche attira son attention. Le rapace tenait une petite enveloppe dans ses serres et pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas plonger vers le destinataire du message. La chouette se contentait de faire des cercles au plafond. Intriguée, Ginny scruta plus précisément le fouillis de plume. Elle repéra une dizaine de rapaces, qui comme la chouette blanche, faisaient de large cercles qu plafond.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit une grande plume duveteuse d'un affreux rose criard s'envoler de l'enveloppe tenue par le rapace blanc. L'étrange objet volant tomba doucement dans la salle. Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu.

\- Tu devrais cacher tes toasts chuchota mystérieusement Luna en plaçant plusieurs de ses tartines sous un verre vide renversé.

Ginny, sans lâcher des yeux la plume virevoltante qui allait bientôt se poser sur la table des Poufsouffles, mit elle aussi son toast de marmelade sous un verre vide. Luna était étrange, mais ses conseils devaient être écoutés.

Puis la plume se posa sur les cheveux d'un Poufsouffle qui avait un badge de préfet.

Et le monde explosa dans un tourbillon de couleur.

Ginny eut à peine le temps de voir des plumes jaillir en un flot ininterrompu des enveloppes tenues par les hiboux avant que la Grande Salle soit envahie par du duvet.

Rose criard, jaune fluo, vert vif, bleu électrique, orange feu. Le monde n'était que couleur et douceur.

Ginny éclata de rire avant de grimper sur la table et sautiller au milieu des plats pour tenter d'attraper les plumes avant qu'elles ne touchent le sol.

.

.

.

\- Et là ! Regarde ! des sépales d'iris brun! regarde, regarde ! Vois comme l'androcée est relié à la corolle ! C'est typique des plantes dicotylédones et…

Svetlana gémit avant d'essayer de tirer son ami hors du Hall.

Lorsque la métamorphomage s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne parvenait pas à effacer le rouge de sa peau et l'or liquide de ses cheveux, Svetlana avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait une journée pourrie.

Heureusement qu'elle avait pu avoir un grand bol de café bien noir pour lui remonter le moral ! Elle s'appétait à mordre dans une magnifique tartine généreusement recouverte de crème de marrons lorsque la grande Salle avait été envahie par des tonnes et des tonnes de plumes colorées !

En soit, cela été très joli et Svetlana tirait son chapeau aux gugusses ayant lancé un pareil enchantement. Mais la métamorphomage ne pardonnait pas la perte de sa tartine !

Son pauvre toast était devenu immangeable lorsqu'une longue plume rouge fluo s'était écrasée dessus. La Griffondore n'était pas comme Dennis. Le jeune Crivey s'était contenté de pécher le duvet jaune pétard qui avait atterris dans son thé avant de le boire. Et Svetlana était persuadée qu'il avait oublié des plumes.

Ce fut donc avec la peau aux couleurs de sa maison, une multitude de plumes aux couleurs plus agressives les unes que les autres collées un peu partout, un pot de crème de marron dans une main et son sac dans l'autre que Svetlana était sortie de la Grande Salle suivie de près par Dennis et Neville.

Elle avait manqué d'éclater en sanglots en voyant le rideau de pétales qui tombaient dans le Hall. C'était joli des pétales de fleurs, mais là, c'était juste trop ! Surtout que Neville s'était précipité dans le Hall, au beau milieu de la pluie de fleurs avec la ferme intention de reconnaître toutes les espèces !

Voyant l'heure tournée et ayant bientôt potion, Svet avait prit son courage à deux mains et avait rejoint ses amis dans le Hall, sous l'averse de pétales. Dennis se contentait de sourire niaisement, immobile au milieu du Hall tandis que Neville courrait à droite à gauche, traquant les KKK rares.

\- Snape va nous arraché la tête si on est la bourre, pétales ou pas pétales ! Cria finalement Svetlana.

Ses paroles sortirent Neville de sa transe florale. Le trio de Griffondors prirent le chemin des cachots en courant, semant pétales et plumes dans leur sillage.

.

.

.

Minerva McGonagall pensait avoir vécue le pire avec les Maraudeurs puis les jumeaux Weasley. Mais manifestement, elle s'était trompée. Et dans les grandes largeurs avec ça !

La professeure de Métamorphose ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de ses collègues d'enchantement et de runes. Certes, les plaisantins avaient mis la barre très haut. Réussir à piéger les quatre salles communes, la grande salle et le Hall… Cela tenait du génie.

Mais franchement, faire cours à des élèves qui semblaient avoir croisé une exposition d'art moderne et qui étaient couvert de plumes colorées et de pétales de fleur…

C'était du grand n'importe quoi. D'autant plus que ni la couleur ni les « accessoires » ne partaient. Miss Granger le lui avait prouvé en tentant de se débarrasser d'une longue plume bleue électrique. La Serdaigle avait enlevée la plume de ses cheveux en la tenant entre deux doigts. Elle avait ensuite éloigné la chose le plus loin possible de sa chevelure avant de la lâcher.

Sauf que la plume, au lieu de tomber sur le sol avait fusé vers Miss Granger pour se planter à nouveau dans sa chevelure frisée.

\- C'est la même chose à chaque fois ! S'était écriée la Serdaigle. On a pu se débarrasser du « surplus », mais impossible de se débarrasser de tout !

La professeure de métamorphose s'était donc résignée à faire cours à une classe de tableaux de Picasso. Minerva n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de ne pas être descendue déjeuner dans la Grande-Salle !

.

.

.

Alicia sortit de la salle de Sortilège rapidement. Elle devait rejoindre la salle de divination de l'autre coté du château en moins de cinq minutes ! Elle venait de mettre un pied dans le couloir lorsque celui-ci se remplit de ballons de baudruche.

La poursuiveuse de Griffondor écarquilla les yeux devant la mer de ballons. C'était pas cool, vraiment pas cool !

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'enfonça dans le couloir avec détermination. Les ballons lui arrivaient au niveau de la taille et elle avait plus l'impression de nager que de marcher.

Une explosion à ses cotés la fit sursauter. Fred avait fait exploser un ballon.

\- Mais oui !

Alicia sortit rapidement une plume de son sac. Empoignant fermement le coté taillé, elle fit de grands gestes devant elle, faisant éclater les ballons en rafales.

Pom Pom Pom Pom Pom Pom Pom Pom Pom Pom Pom Pom Pom Pom !

La poursuiveuse sourit en voyant le chemin s'ouvrir devant elle, telle la mer devant Moise ! Elle se sentait puissante !

Les Griffondors ayant divination arrivèrent dans le couloir du cinquième étage qui avait été transformé en grotte l'an dernier. Il était vide de tout ballons. Alicia s'en demanda la raison avant d'apercevoir des morceaux de plastique au sol.

Effectivement, ballons de baudruche et stalagmites ne faisaient pas bon ménage !

Les élèves avaient quasiment atteint la salle de divination. Il ne leur restait plus que l'escalier menant au septième étage à prendre et ils seraient arrivés.

Alicia allait se féliciter de cette victoire lorsqu'un gigantesque raz-de-ballons engloutit les élèves. La Poursuiveuse allait en crever un lorsque Roger Davies, le capitaine des Serdaigles, la peau bleue et les cheveux bronzes, arrêta son geste.

\- Ne fais pas ca ! Sinon, le double nous tombe sur la tête !

\- Quoi ?! Mais… Mais… On arrivera jamais à l'heure à ce rythme !

\- Laisse tomber Spinnet. La cage d'escalier est remplie de ballons du sol au plafond. On arrivera jamais en divination à l'heure et on ne peut pas passer par là. Va falloir faire le grand tour et prendre l'échelle de l'horloge.

\- Je hais ces foutus ballons de merde !

.

.

.

Severus était épuisé. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui, embrasser sa femme et sa fille, prendre un long bain chaud et manger un morceau. Et pas forcément dans cet ordre.

 _Par Morgane, quelle journée épuisante._

Lorsque Severus avait vu ses étudiant très colorés entrer dans sa salle, il avait craint le pire. Il se souvenait très bien des sourires satisfaits des frères Potter la veille. C'était typiquement le genre de sourire qui annonçait une GROSSE catastrophe.

A midi, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé ses collègues dans la Grande Salle à midi, le Potionniste avait haussé un sourcil en voyant que certain de ses collègues avaient des plumes colorés dans les cheveux, ainsi que pour certains des pétales de fleurs. Filius lui avait rapidement parlé de l'incident des hiboux ainsi que du Hall.

Cette explication avait surprit Severus. En effet, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de plumes dans la Grande-Salle ou de fleurs dans le Hall. Soient les Elfes de Maison étaient très efficaces soit… Soit les petits cornichons avaient prévue une blague dont les effets se disparaissaient d'eux même au bout d'un certain temps.

Dans l'après midi le Potionniste avait accueilli les Septièmes années avec un petit soupire. Les pauvres étaient quasiment aussi bariolés que les danseuses du Carnaval de Rio.

Le cours avait commencé depuis une petite demie heure lorsqu'un objet insolite avait attiré l'œil de Severus. Une bulle de savon transparentes aux reflets irisés tombait doucement du plafond. Le Potionniste avait sorti sa baguette, près à intervenir. Mais lorsque la bulle avait touché le sol, il ne s'était rien passé ! Ni explosion, ni fumée, ni choses bizarre.

Severus avait soupiré mentalement de soulagement. Léo et Harry avaient foiré leur blague !

Puis la bulle avait explosé. Et partout où le savon s'était étalé, une belle tache irisée était apparue. Le Professeur avait observé la tache avec horreur avant de crier à ses étudiants de sortir de la salle. Mais trop tard. Une quantité astronomique de bulles étaient sorties du néant, inondant la classe et ses occupants.

Le résultat de cette effroyable après-midi était que Severus avait été transformé en arc-en-ciel ambulant.

Le Potionniste soupira en poussant la porte de la salle des Professeurs. Promis, il récupérait les copies des deuxièmes années, puis il rentrait chez lui !

oOo

Filius ricana impitoyablement en voyant son collègue de Potion.

Le demi-Gobelin ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis un long moment. Certes, avoir des ballons jusqu'aux épaules lorsqu'il se déplaçait dans les couloirs n'étaient pas très plaisant, mais la beauté et la complexité d'un tel enchantement le laissait béat d'admiration.

Le Directeur des Serdaigles but une longue gorgée de son thé aux framboises avant de reporter son regard sur le reste de ses collègues.

Minerva était couverte d'encre, Babbling dégageait des nuages de poussières de craie à chaque mouvements, Sibylle qui était pour une fois descendue de sa tour, à moins qu'elle n'est été forcée, avait une myriade de confettis dans les cheveux…

C'était du grand n'importe quoi !

Le Directeur de Serdaigle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir réussi à repérer et désamorcer les sorts qui piégeaient sa salle de cour lorsqu'il vit entrer Pomodora dans la salle des professeurs.

La Professeur de Botanique qui venait d'entrer dans sa salle était trempée. Et très colorée.

\- Que s'est-il passé Pomodora ? Demanda SAC en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

\- De la neige… Dans les serres… de la neige chaude et colorée ! Partout…

Filius retint un ricanement moqueur devant l'air choqué de sa collègue de Poufsouffle.

Oh, oui, il était vraiment ravi d'avoir désactiver ces sortilèges.

\- Un peu plus de thé Minerva ? Demanda le professeur de Sortilèges.

\- S'il vous plaît Filius.

Le Directeur de Serdaigle attrapa la théière…

POP !

POP !

POP !

… et l'enfer se déchaîna !

.

.

.

Albus Dumbledore était un sorcier puissant.

Un sorcier puissant ayant de nombreuses responsabilités.

Un sorcier puissant ayant de nombreuses responsabilités et ayant vaincu un Mage Noir.

Un sorcier puissant ayant de nombreuses responsabilités, ayant vaincu un Mage Noir et ayant lutter de façon très active contre un second.

Mais surtout, Albus Dumbledore était un sorcier trèèèès fatigué.

Cette journée avait été éreintante et le vieux sorcier ne rêvait plus que de prendre une longue douche chaude puis au dodo !

Le Directeur qui s'était retranché dans son bureau caressa pensivement Fumsek.

Aujourd'hui, il avait vu des choses bien étranges. De la neige chaude et colorée, une pluie de pétales de fleurs, un tsunami de ballons… Il avait vu son professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal devenir aussi miroitant qu'une boule à facette et Binn rire. Oui, décidément il s'était passé des choses étranges à Poudlard cette journée.

Albus frissonna en songeant à ses professeurs. Les malheureux étaient aussi bariolés que qu'une exposition d'art moderne, avaient des plumes, des pétales, de la craie, de l'encre, ou des confettis collés un peu partout et pour ceux ayant eut la mauvaise idée de mettre un orteil dans la salle de repos des professeurs, des paillettes.

Des milliards de microscopique paillettes dorées et argentées avaient jaillit de petits canons habilement cachés un peu partout dans la salle.

Et bien évidement, ces paillettes avaient été soumis à un sort de glu ce qui les rendaient impossible à détacher par magie.

Du coup, Albus s'était résigné à retourner dans son bureau avec une tenue digne des sorties des discothèques gay de Liverpool le soir du Nouvel An.

Mais désormais, tranquillement installé dans son bureau, loin des pièg… farces de ses abomin… Adorables mons… élèves, le vénérable directeur pouvait souffler. Et se reposer.

PLOC.

.

.

.

Harry ricana impitoyablement en entendant le hurlement du Directeur résonner dans Poudlard.

Le Poufsouffle s'enfonça intégralement dans l'eau brûlante avec un sourire heureux. Récupérer le mot de passe de la Salle de Bain des Prefets n'avait pas été très compliqué. Cette journée avait été… magique !

Vraiment magique.

Les étudiants avaient été tellement occupé qu'ils avaient oublié de le faire chier et il avait pu évacuer sa colère et sa frustration à travers une très grande dépense magique.

Il n'avait pas été prévu au départ que TOUS les couloirs soient envahis de ballons. Mais c'était soit Harry s'épuisait magiquement par un moyen quelconque, soit il trucidait quelqu'un.

Il avait oublié à quel point les enfants pouvaient être stupides. C'était dans des moments pareils qu'il prenait conscience de l'écart entre lui et les autres. Il n'était plus, et depuis longtemps, un enfant.

Heureusement que Léo était là d'ailleurs.

 __ _ **tu vas finir par cuire dans ton eau**_ __siffla Natrix depuis le bord du bassin.

La grande couleuvre, suivie par le petit Mamba noir s'était lover contre un tuyaux d'eau chaude.

Harry lui tira la langue avant de plonger à nouveau dans l'eau bouillante de son bain. Lorsqu'il l'aurait fini, il trafiquerait les robinets pour que ceux ci crachent de la mélasse sur les prochains élèves qui viendraient prendre un bain. Ca leur ferait les pieds à ces quiches.

.

.

.

Hagrid était entrain de grillager son poulailler avec du grillage enchanté pour repousser les renards, fouines et autres prédateurs des volailles lorsque la petite cloche magique liée aux grilles de l'Ecole sonna.

Quelqu'un attendait au portail !

Reposant ses outils, le demi-géant prit la direction des grilles en grommelant.

Une femme blonde, vêtue d'un tailleur gris perlé, accompagnée d'un jeune homme tout aussi blond à la carrure de batteur de Quidditch habillé d'un élégant uniforme scolaire noir aux liserés rouges attendait devant les grilles.

Reconnaissant la femme chez qui vivait les petits Potter, Hagrid lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Directeur Dumbledore. Déclara la moldue en lui tendant un parchemin.

Hagrid vérifia rapidement que c'était belle et bien une convocation du Directeur avant d'ouvrir les portes, faisant entrer le duo.

Lorsque le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard et ses accompagnateurs traversèrent le Hall, ils furent rejoins par les jumeaux Potter et Hermione Granger.

\- Maman !

Le visage sévère de la femme se fendit d'un sourire heureux tandis que Harry sautait dans les bras de sa mère. Pétunia passa ensuite dans les bras de sa fille puis dans ceux de Léo.

\- Maman est soumise au sort repousse moldu qui imprègne votre École. Un contact avec un être magique contre le sort, mais ni moi, ni vous n'allons l'accompagner chez le Directeur. Peux-tu faire quelque chose s'il te plaît Léo ?

Le plus jeune fils Potter hocha la tête avant de marmonner à voix basse. Un halo jaune vif flasha autour de sa mère avant de se dissiper.

\- Et voila. C'est le même sort que celui que j'ai utilisé sur Papa la dernière fois.

\- Merci mon poussin fit Pétunia avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front. Bon, j'y vais. Ne faites pas de bêtises. Et Harry… Prépare tes affaires.

\- Oui, Mam'.

.

.

.

\- Directeur Dumbledore, sachez que je suis particulièrement énervée par la façon dont votre équipe pédagogique à gérer cette situation. Mon fils a été ostracisé par ses camarades de classes. Il est devenu leur bouc-émissaire et il a été obligé de se défendre seul. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'est mis en tête de rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à vos élèves que vos professeurs ont réagit. Cela soulève dont une question cruciale. Vos professeurs sont-ils partiaux ? Ou sont-ils capable de voir au-delà de la couleur d'une Maison ou d'une langue ?

Albus Dumbledore était un sorcier puissant, sage et particulièrement respecté par ses semblables, cependant, devant cette femme en tailleur au visage figé dans une expression de glaciale politesse, il se sentait revenir à ses jeunes années lorsque sa mère le grondait.

Il avait fait l'erreur de sous-estimer Pétunia Granger née Evans. Le sorcier connaissait très bien Lily Potter née Evans et son caractère enflammé. La jeune femme avait combattu dans l'Ordre du Phénix aux cotés d'Albus.

Il avait donc décidé d'aborder Pétunia de la même manière que Lily, avec bonhomie et gentillesse. Sauf que si Lily était une pure Griffondore, agissant avec son cœur, sa sœur, elle, respirait la froide et calculatrice intelligence reptilienne.

Pétunia Granger était une moldue, mais elle restait infiniment plus dangereuse que Lily, car elle n'accordait aucune confiance aux sorciers. Chaque mot, chaque action du Directeur était enregistré, analysé, conservé afin de resservir plus tard.

Pétunia pinça les lèvres, adoptant son masque le plus hautain avant de reprendre la parole devant le silence du Directeur.

\- Je me plierai à la décision du conseil de discipline Albus Dumbledore. Mais sachez que si la situation de mes fils ne change pas avant la fin de l'année scolaire, je les ferai transférer, eux et Hermione à BeauxBatons.

\- Mais…

\- Tous mes enfants, à défaut de s'exprimer parfaitement dans la langue de Molière, la comprennent parfaitement. Cela ne sera donc pas un problème. De plus, leur Tuteur Magique est tout à fait d'accord avec mon idée et a d'ors et déjà signé les documents demandant le transfert. Je n'ai plus qu'à les envoyer. Avez vous autre chose à me dire ou cet entretient est terminé ?

\- Non. Je n'ai rien à ajouter Madame.

\- Parfait.

Pétunia se leva de son fauteuil et serra brièvement la main du sorcier. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à s'éterniser dans cette foutue école de fous. Outre les souvenirs de Lily qui resurgissaient, la barmaid s'inquiétait pour le Black Bee. Elle avait du laisser son stagiaire sous la surveillance de son cuisinier et, si Max était très gentil, elle ne lui faisait que moyennement confiance pour gérer un gamin en apprentissage.

\- Oh ! J'ai failli oublier un minuscule détail ! S'exclama Pétunia, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte. Mon mari a entamé les démarches pour attaquer en justice votre Professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal pour coups et blessures volontaires. Vous devriez lui chercher un remplaçant. La convocation du tribunal va très certainement arriver pendant les vacances de Noël. Sur ce… Au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir.

Et la porte claqua derrière la moldue blonde. Tandis que le bruit sec de ses talons aiguilles tapant rythmiquement les escaliers diminuait, Albus soupira longuement en se frottant les tempes. Et dire qu'il espérait des vacances tranquilles…

.

.

.

Sue courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Déboulant dans le Hall, elle dérapa incontrolablement avant de percuter avec force Harry. Sous le choc le Poufsouffle tomba au sol, entraînant la sorcière bleue et bronze avec lui.

Sue se retrouva allongée de tout son long sur son ami, leur visages séparés de quelques minuscules centimètres. La jeune sorcière rougit en se rendant compte de leur position avant de bondir sur ses pieds en bafouillant des excuses.

Harry se releva sous le ricanement de Léo, le sourire d'une femme blonde et Hermione et les gloussements d'un adolescent immense tandis que Sue se tordait les doigts d'embarras.

\- Désolée, je voulais juste te dire au revoir avant que tu partes, j'avais peur que d'arriver trop tard et…

\- C'est pas grave Sue, la rassura Harry. D'ailleurs, c'est plutôt cool que tu sois là, j'ai un truc pour toi.

Harry fouilla ses poches. Il vida les poches avant de son jean, les poches arrières, les poches de son blouson sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Alors qu'il grommelait dans sa barbe, le géant blond lui dit sobrement « Poche intérieure ».

Harry s'exécuta et sorti, victorieux, des plaquettes de bois de sa poche.

\- Merci Big D. Au fait, Sue, voici ma mère, Pétunia et Dudley, mon frère aîné. Et maintenant la cordelette…

Sous les regards moqueurs de sa famille et perplexe de son amie, Harry refouilla toutes ses poches avant de finalement enlever sa chaussure et la délacer entièrement. Il enfila ensuite les petites plaquettes sur le lacet avant de le tendre à Sue.

\- Chaque plaquette est gravée d'un ensemble épicycloïdale de Rune maya de protection. Brise une plaquette et un bouclier physique et magique t'enveloppera pendant cinq minutes.

\- Mer… merci… bafouilla Sue en récupérant le lacet où était enfilé quatre plaques. Ce sont des bâtons de glace ?

\- Des morceaux de bâton de glace. C'est facile à casser et facile à graver. Sourit Harry. Maintenant que je ne suis plus là et vu que tu as refusé l'offre de Natrix, il faut bien que je trouve un truc pour te maintenir sauve.

Sue sourit avant de serrer Harry dans ses bras.

\- Merci. Et prends soin de toi.

La sorcière regarda son meilleur ami, sa mère et son frère aîné quitter l'Ecole avec un rien de mélancolie. Harry avait été exclu pour une durée de deux semaines. Puis après il y aurait les vacances de Noël… Finalement, la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait, ce serait dans plus d'un mois.

.

.

.

Avançant dans le couloir sombre, Olivier réfléchissait. Le Capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch revenait d'une retenue du professeur Snape. Il avait du récurer plusieurs chaudrons bien immondes pour son plus grand malheur.

Pendant qu'il frottait le magma visqueux et puant collé au fond des récipients, il avait eut beaucoup de temps pour penser. Il avait évidement élaboré de nouvelles stratégies pour le prochain match contre Poufsouffle.

L'Équipe des Jaunes et Noirs avait représenté un défis en début de saison, mais depuis le Club de Duel, l'exclusion de Harry Potter de leur maison et le déchirement de l'École entre les anti et pro-Potter, la cohésion de l'équipe de Poufsouffle battait de l'aile. Potter n'était qu'un remplaçant, mais il motivait ses coéquipiers, les poussant toujours à se surpasser.

Avec son départ de l'équipe tout avait foutu le camps. Sans parler de Marc Stone, le poursuiveur de l'aile droite. Le Septième année aux tendances pyromanes avait claqué la porte de l'Équipe et de Poufsouffle lorsque les attaques contre les Serpentards avaient commencé.

Marc avait collé son poing dans la tête de l'un de ses camarades de dortoir avant d'aller dormir avec sa copine… non, sa FEMME, il fallait vraiment qu'Olivier s'habitue à la notion. Sophie Greylight, nouvellement Stone était la Préfète en Chef, elle avait donc droit à une chambre individuelle.

Les profs n'avaient pas réagit. Olivier suspectait qu'ils ne soient pas au courant. Sinon, ils auraient forcément mouftés en apprenant que deux de leur élèves avaient profité d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour filer en catimini sur le Chemin de Traverse puis au Ministère pour se marier. Sans parler des terribles conflits entre les élèves.

Bon sang, ils en étaient à un point où le Potter Fourchelangue devait se promener avec un putain de serpent venimeux autour des épaules pour avoir la paix !

Les gens avaient donc voulu faire du mal à Harry en s'en prenant aux gens qui lui était chers. Neville, un chouette gamin de troisième année s'était interposé lorsque des Griffondores et de Poufsouffle de cinquième années avaient essayé d'attaquer Granger.

En quittant sa retenue, retournant à la Tour de Griffondore d'une manière automatique, ses pieds connaissaient le chemin, Olivier avait continué ses réflexions.

Le Sixième année ne considérait pas Granger comme une amie, loin de là. Elle sortait avec Flint ! Mais il la respectait. Elle était puissante, intelligente, retorse, rusée et absolument terrifiante lorsqu'elle défendait une cause ou sa famille ou la cause de sa famille d'ailleurs… Bref. Une sorcière dangereuse. Mais face à sept adversaires, elle avait eut du mal.

Neville était intervenu, soutenant avec efficacité son amie. Apparemment, d'après Svet, Les Longdubas et les Granger-Potter étaient des amis d'enfance. Mais même à deux, ils avaient été rapidement mis en difficulté. C'était à ce moment là que le Professeur Snape avait déboulé dans le couloir.

Olivier frissonna à ce souvenir. Il n'avait jamais vu son professeur aussi… furieux. Même McGonagall avait sursauté, très légèrement, mais sursauté tout de même, face à l'aura de danger et de mort que dégageait le Professeur Snape à ce moment là.

Le Capitaine de Quidditch s'interrogeait sur la soudaine et puissante fureur de son professeur. Il avait agit de la même manière que la mère d'Olivier lorsque celui-ci était en danger, comme un parent défendant son enfant…

Snape ? Parent ? Ridicule ! Le mystère restait entier.

Et au milieu de tout ce bazar, de la cohésion de l'École qui disparaissait lambeau par lambeau, il y avait la question des cours de défense. Lockard était une vraie brelle. Et le pire c'était qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour pallier à son incompétence.

Lorsque les premiers attaques d'élèves sur élèves, l'AD avait été fermée. Comme l'avait si bien dit Granger, une activité basée sur l'entraide et la confiance perdait tout son sens dans un climat de peur et de paranoïa aiguë. Elle avait aussi rajouté, blasée, qu'elle ne voulait pas fournir plus d'armes à ses ennemies pour la poignarder dans le dos par la suite.

Elle avait bien BONK !

Olivier, perdu dans ses réflexions, se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air après sa rencontre brutale avec une statue au beau milieu du couloir. Statue ? Milieu du couloir ?

Le Capitaine de Griffondore couina très peu virilement en levant les yeux vers la statue. Lockard, aussi froid et rigide qu'un bloc de granit fixait ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur sur le fond du couloir. Et juste devant lui, un épais gris malsain, flottait Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tete.

 _Et bien, au moins, cela règle le problème des cours de Défenses._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cédric était terriblement mal à l'aise. Vraiment terriblement mal à l'aise. La découverte morbide de Olivier Dubois remettait bien des choses en questions.

Le Capitaine des Griffondores avait découvert son fantôme de Maison ainsi que le Professeur Lockard pétrifiés. Or Harry avait quitté le château le week-end dernier.

Le Survivant ne pouvait donc pas être l'Héritier…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait.

\- On a merdé Diggory répondit sombrement Colin.

Le Poufsouffle de sixième année s'était terriblement engueulé avec ses amis Hermione et Marcus à cause de toute cette histoire. Il avait découvert avec le reste des élèves des dons de Fourchelangues de Harry. Il avait très mal prit que Hermione lui ait caché une chose aussi énorme. Et surtout, il avait eut peur. Il avait lu plein de choses plus horribles les unes que les autres sur le Fourchelangues et il avait été terrifié.

Cette peur avait bloqué ses capacités de réflexion. Il s'était conduit particulièrement stupidement. Il s'en rendait compte désormais.

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire… gémit Cédric pitoyablement.

Le Pauvre préfet avait été celui qui s'était confronté à Harry, lorsque celui-ci était revenu pour la première et dernière fois dans leur salle commune après l'incident du club de Duel. Il avait certes été nommé ambassadeur par ses compagnons, c'était tout de même lui qui avait chassé le deuxième année de leur maison.

\- On va ramper… longtemps… En priant pour être pardonné. Déclara sobrement Marilyn, la capitaine de l'Équipe de Quidditch.

.

.

.

\- Empêche de passer en sept lettres ? demanda Neville.

\- Gandalf. Répondit Luna sans sortir le nez du Chicaneur qu'elle était entrain de lire.

Neville remplit consciencieusement les cases de son mot croisé.

\- Ah oui. Merci Luna.

\- De rien.

Les vacances de Noël venaient de commencer et les élèves rentraient chez eux. Léo, Luna et Neville s'étaient installés tous les trois dans un compartiment que le Serpentard avait scellé de plusieurs sorts pas tous légaux. Ils voulaient avoir la paix !

-Tu sembles soucieux Léo.

Le Serpentard lu la remarque de Luna sur son cahier avant de relever la tête vers la petite blonde aux yeux rêveurs.

\- Ces pétrifications m'inquiètent.

\- Moi je suis plutôt heureuse que l'homme doré soit changé en pierre.

Léo papillonna des yeux tandis que les paroles de Luna se superposaient dans son esprit à d'autres mots dits bien auparavant.

\- Tu peux répéter ?

Luna pencha sa tête sur le coté, interrogative avant de s'exécuter.

\- Moi je suis plutôt heureuse que l'homme doré soit changé en pierre.

Léo jura à voix haute. Il venait de comprendre !

 _Lorsque l'heure de la pierre sonnera la fin de l'Or,_

 _Le Héraut Obscure de Celle que l'on ne voit jamais rencontrera le Chevalier_

 _La main de celle qui n'aurait pas dut être scellera le destin du Chien_

 _Et l'Hydre inclinera Trois têtes face à la Reine d'Émeraude._

 _Autant dire que lorsque Lockard sera pétrifié, Harry rencontrera le Héraut de la Mort qui scellera l'avenir de Sirius._

Le Serpentard blêmit. Ils allaient rencontrer très prochainement l'Émissaire de Héla…

 _Oh Merde._

.

.

.

La nuit était sombre. La Blanche était toute mince et laissait les toutes-petites-toutes-nombreuses luire sans les éblouir. L'air était plat, sans vent.

Les Deux-pattes dormaient. Les feux de leurs nids étaient éteints. Les Grands dormaient également. Elle pouvait même entendre Celui-Qui-Sait ronfler. Oui, ce soir, elles étaient les Reines. Les Reines de la Nuit, les Reines du Ciel.

Désormais, elle savait voler. Le temps où Melda et elle planaient d'un arbre à l'autre était terminé depuis de très nombreux Temps-de-Feu. Elle aurait voulu rejoindre Maman avant. Mais Celui-qui-Sait lui avait dit que les Deux-Pattes rattrapaient toujours ceux qui partaient.

Il fallait donc qu'elle soit plus rapide qu'eux. Et mieux armée s'ils la rattrapaient.

Melda et elle s'étaient entraînées longtemps, très longtemps. Désormais, les muscles de son dos, de son poitrail et de ses ailes étaient puissants et endurants. Elle les sentait rouler sous sa peau alors qu'elle se coulait hors de son nid.

Dehors, magnifique dans sa robe d'écailles bleues argentées, Melda attendait. La seconde dragon, d'un noir de jais et au dos protégé de grandes plaques légèrement plus claires rejoignit son amie.

-Ce soir est un bon soir. Le ciel est ouvert sans être illuminé par la Blanche.

\- Oui.

\- Brise la frontière Norberta, je te suis.

Elle écarta ses ailes avant de les battre lourdement. Les claquements sourds du cuir retentit désagréablement dans la nuit mais aucuns des nids des deux-Pattes ne s'éclaira.

Elle continua de monter, toujours plus haut, toujours plus vite. Elle sentait la magie de sa mère chanter dans son sang. Maman était comme un phare, à la lisière de son esprit qui la guidait vers elle.

Norberta inclina son vol. Ce soir, elle rejoignait sa mère !

.

.

.

 **Blabla de fin de chapitre :**


	45. Chapter 44 : Où l'on fait le point

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _ **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 44 : Où l'on fait le point**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Arrgh ! Gamine ! Je vais te tuer !

La petite sorcière, cachée dans l'un des placard de la maison, derrière les vêtements suspendus, plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour retenir un gloussement amusé. Lulu était encore tombé dans son piège !

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle plaçait un seau d'eau glacée en équilibre sur sa porte. Son protecteur était si facile à piéger !

La farceuse tendit l'oreille, cherchant à savoir où était Lulu. Il devait très certainement la chercher partout, laissant plein d'eau derrière lui. Le Maître allait encore râler parce que Lulu salissait tout.

La petite fille se déplaça dans le placard. Elle poussa les chemises suspendues afin de jeter un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement des portes. Alors qu'elle vérifiait que le chemin était vide, la porte du placard s'ouvrit brutalement, faisant glapir l'enfant.

\- Je te tiens chipie !

La petite sorcière hurla tandis que deux grandes mains saisirent ses chevilles et la suspendirent par les pieds.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années au visage buriné par le soleil, les cheveux clairs dégoulinants d'eau regarda l'enfant qui gigotait.

\- Lâche moi ! Lâche moi ! Lâche moi !

\- Oh non, canaille ! Le Patron te cherche. Et puis je dois me venger, déclara l'homme avec un grand sourire moqueur avant de jeter la petite fille sur son épaule mouillée.

L'enfant glapit en sentant l'eau froide s'infiltrer à travers son T-shirt rouge sang. Elle gigota de plus belle, tentant de se dégager de la poigne de son porteur.

Mais rien n'y fit et rapidement l'homme et sa charge furent dans la cuisine.

Un second homme au crane entièrement chauve les regarda entrer avec une lueur amusée dans ses prunelles bleue-vertes. L'enfant fut reposée au sol. Elle tira la langue à son protecteur avant de grimper sur une chaise.

L'homme chauve lissa sa longue moustache noire pensivement. La gamine était entrée dans sa vie quelques six ans auparavant avec la violence d'un boulet de canon. Depuis, il ne s'ennuyait jamais. L'enfant aux cheveux châtains clairs attaché en deux couettes hautes et aux grands yeux verts tachetés de chocolat était devenue son apprentie par nécessité et non pas par envie.

Son pouvoir particulier était entrain de la bouffer et ses capacités exceptionnelles l'avait fait mûrir bien trop vite. Elle rattrapait sa part d'enfance perdue en enquiquinant le monde et en particulier son protecteur.

Le Maître prit la parole, coupant la bataille verbale entre l'apprentie et le protecteur.

\- Il est 9h30 ici, donc il est… 19h30 à Washington calcula rapidement le Maître. Appelle ton père gamine et dit lui que nous quittons Canberra dans deux jours.

\- D'accord. Et on va où Maître ? demanda la petite en souriant moqueusement à son Protecteur qui lui tira la langue en échange.

\- En Europe Harmony, en Europe. Déclara l'homme chauve en se demandant comment il allait faire pour supporter ces deux là pendant encore au moins 5 ans.

.

oOo

.

Lucius Malfoy n'était pas un sorcier connu pour son expansivité. Non. C'était même plutôt le contraire. Les gens murmuraient dans son dos qu'il n'avait pas de cœur et que seul le pouvoir et l'argent l'intéressait.

Lucius le savait, mais il n'avait cure de ce que disait les petites gens. Et puis ils n'avaient pas entièrement tords. Lord Malfoy reconnaissait bien volontiers qu'il aimait l'argent et qu'il adorait tirer des ficelles dans l'ombre. Il était même particulièrement habile à cela. Il aimait manigancer pour faire couler ses adversaires. Sa dernière action en date était le piège tendu à la petite Weasley. Habituellement Lucius ne mêlait pas d'enfant à ses plans, mais la Belette Père devenait gênant. Il devait le stopper.

Il y avait cependant plusieurs choses que Lord Malfoy plaçait avant l'argent et le pouvoir. La première de ces choses était sa famille. Sa femme, magnifique, aimante et prévoyante, son fils, intelligent, manipulateur et rusé et sa fille, précieuse, pure et avide de liberté.

Lucius Malfoy savait tout à fait que sa fille ne se plierait jamais à sa volonté. Héméra était comme le vent, puissante et libre. On ne pouvait emprisonner le vent sans le faire disparaître. La fille de Lucius était exactement pareil. Tenter d'emprisonner Héméra serait comme la tuer à petit feu. Donc, même si Lucius n'était pas particulièrement ravi que sa fille soit amie avec l'Héritière Lovegood, il ne disait rien. Car il aimait sa fille et il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse.

C'était également pour cela qu'il n'avait signé aucun contrat de mariage pour ses enfants. Son mariage avec Narcissa avait été arrangé. Heureusement, Lucius était bien tombé et lui et son épouse avaient développé de véritables sentiments amoureux et ils étaient devenus un couple soudé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous les amis de Lucius.

Bon nombre des Sang-Purs faisaient des mariages d'intérêt sans sentiments. Cela donnait des couples malheureux où aussi bien la femme que l'époux allait voir ailleurs. Cela était la triste réalité des Familles Sang-Purs. Tout le monde le savait, mais temps que rien n'éclatait au grand jour, les apparences étaient sauves.

Lucius fit tourner son vin dans le verre de manière songeuse. Il savait tout à fait que la petite Pansy n'était pas la fille de son père. Il savait également que Perseus Parkinson avait tué sa femme à la naissance de la bâtarde. Ces connaissances donnait à Lord Malfoy des moyens de pressions au cas où il devrait avoir à faire avec la Famille Parkinson.

De la même manière, il savait que Lord Dubois avait semé quelques bâtards après la naissance de son héritier. Lucius ricana. Les choses allaient devenir sympathiques lorsque Lady Dubois déballait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. D'après les rumeurs que dont les époux Malfoy avaent discuté l'autre soir, la femme de Lord Dubois attendait la majorité de son fils pour annoncer à son époux qu'elle était parfaitement au courant qu'il la trompait depuis des années et qu'elle demandait le divorce. Lady Dubois comptait également annoncé à son seul enfant qu'il n'était pas aussi enfant unique qu'il le pensait.

En songeant aux enfants uniques non uniques, les pensées de Lucius revinrent sur sa petite famille. Depuis plusieurs générations, les Malfoy avaient appliqué la règle de l'enfant unique. Un seul enfant, un mâle, l'héritier.

A la mort de son père, Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius avait apprit de la bouche même de sa mère, qu'il aurait dut avoir six sœurs aînées.

Mais, à chaque fois, Abraxas avait fait disparaître l'enfant à sa naissance lorsqu'il avait apprit que sa femme ne lui avait pas donné l'Héritier béni. Étant donné qu'Angela Malfoy accouchait au Manoir, surveillée par une médicomage complètement dévouée à Abraxa, il avait été facile de déclarer l'enfant morte-née. Abraxas avait-il tué ses filles ou non, Lucius l'ignorait.

Les actions de son époux avaient détruit Angela Malfoy. La mort d'Abraxas avait libéré la vieille dame. Elle et son fils avaient longuement parlé de ses filles qui n'avaient pas vécu. Cela l'avait apaisée. Mais finalement elle n'avait trouvé la paix que lorsque Lucius avait posé dans ses bras sa petite fille, première fille Malfoy à naître et vivre depuis 257 ans.

Héméra était la petite princesse. Elle représentait l'espoir du changement pour les Malfoy.

C'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'Héméra était secrètement l'enfant favorite de Lucius. Et c'était à cause de cela que le Patriarche Malfoy était absolument furieux. Le professeur Flitwick, en tant que Directeur de Maison d'Héméra avait envoyé une lettre au Manoir Malfoy afin d'informer les époux Malfoy que leur fille cadette avait été agressée dans un couloir et qu'elle était à l'Infirmerie.

Évidement les sanctions avait été prise envers l'enfant qui avait attaqué sa fille, mais cela ne calmait pas Lucius. Sa soif de sang s'était réveillé. Il voulait agir. Draconis lui avait donné le nom de l'agresseur d'Héméra. Demain c'était Yule. La famille serait réunie à cette occasion. Ils festoieraient tous ensemble dans une ambiance détendue et joyeuse.

Mais après-demain, Lucius se mettrait en chasse. Et il détruirait, lentement, systématiquement la famille Burrow. Lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec eux, il ne leur resterait que leurs yeux pour pleurer, il se le promettait. On ne touchait pas à un Malfoy sans en payer le prix.

.

oOo

.

Sainte Mangouste tournait au ralenti. Walburga n'avait croisé qu'une seule infirmière dans les couloirs en plus du jeune homme qui était à l'accueil. La sorcière vêtue de noir songea rapidement que c'était normal. Qui voudrait passé le soir de Noël dans un Hôpital ?

De manière exceptionnelle, les visiteurs étaient acceptés jusqu'à deux heures du matin ce jour là. Mais peu de personne en profitait.

Depuis la dizaine d'année que Walburga venait rendre visite à son fils, elle n'avait croisé qu'une petite vingtaine de visiteurs. Dont l'une était morte l'année précédente.

Sirius, toujours dans son pyjama d'hôpital ne réagit pas lorsque sa mère s'assit à coté de lui. Il était plongé dans son activité favorite, le noircissement systématique de parchemin. Walburga lui attrapa les mains. Elle lui enleva son crayon des mains et le posa sur la table de chevet.

Sirius se laissa faire sans réagir. Il se laissait toujours faire. La Matriarche de la Famille Black sentit son vieux cœur saigner un peu plus devant cette scène. Le souvenir de son fils aîné plein de vie, plein de fougue était encore vivace dans son esprit.

Walburga détestait venir à Sainte Mangouste. Elle détestait voir à quel point son fils avait été détruit. Elle détestait les Mangemorts pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa famille. Chaque visite à l'Hôpital la rendait un peu plus malade. Mais elle devait venir. Son fils avait besoin d'elle. Et si elle restait au 12 Square Grimmaurd, elle allait se noyer dans son chagrin et ses regrets et elle allait ordonner à Kreattur d'aller lui acheter des bouteilles d'alcool.

Walburga ne voulait pas replonger dans cette spirale infernale qui l'avait happé à la mort de Régulus et à l'annonce de la folie de Sirius. Son dernier fils comptait sur elle. Il n'était guère plus qu'un bébé dans un corps d'adulte. On devait veiller sur lui.

La vieille sorcière raconta les dernières nouvelles du monde sorcier à son fils. Elle doutait franchement que Sirius comprenne ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle doutait même qu'il soit en état de comprendre. Mais elle le faisait quand même. C'était devenu son rituel quotidien depuis plus de dix ans.

Elle ne voulait plus jamais échouer avec son fils. Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois.

Walburga ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius avait claqué la porte de la Maison Familiale l'été entre sa cinquième et sa sixième années. Pour être honnête, elle avait cessé de comprendre son fils avant même les dix ans de ce dernier. Mais elle l'aimait.

Et c'était parce qu'elle aimait profondément son fils que sa fuite l'avait autant blessée. Elle l'avait renié et avait brûlé son nom sur la tapisserie familiale. Elle avait été furieuse et terriblement angoissée. Lorsqu'elle avait apprit que les Potter avait prit Sirius sous leur aile, elle avait été profondément soulagée.

Walburga n'avait jamais apprécié Fleamont Potter ni même son épouse Euphemia. Mais elle avait été heureuse que son petit ait des gens pour l'aider après qu'il ait fuit sa famille de sang.

Songe aux dossiers qu'elle doit finir de mettre en œuvre pour le prochain Lord Black

\- Ton filieul viendra te voir cet été. Il me l'a promis. Léo est un bon garçon. Tu peux être fier de lui et de son frère. Dit doucement Walburga.

Oui, Sirius pouvait être fier des jumeaux Potter. Les deux gamins étaient bien partis pour révolutionner le Monde Magique.

La Matriarche Black avait été embêtée de devoir remettre le titre de Patriarche à Léo Potter. L'enfant était un Sang-mélé. Mais c'était soit lui soit Draconis. Hors Walburga refusait tout net que sa famille tombe entre les mains de personnes affiliés au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle préférait le sang impur.

Les Potters n'avaient pas de sang Black dans les veines. Doréa, une cousine de Walburga, avait bien épousé Charlus Potter. Mais l'homme était d'une branche secondaire de la Famille Potter.

Le Titre de Patriarche allait donc passer par le lien de parrainage magique de Sirius partageait avec Léo. Lorsque le fils de Walburga avait accepté d'être le parrain magique de l'ainé Potter, il avait fait de lui son héritier.

A la mort de la Matriarche Black, Léo serait intronisé Héritier Black, voire directement Lord Black, si sa mère l'acceptait. Tout dépendrait de Pétunia Granger.

Songer à cette femme fit grimacer Walburga. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas les moldus. Mais elle devait reconnaître que la tutrice légale des Potters était… acceptable. La Moldue avait de solides connaissances en gestion. Elle pourrait guider correctement Léo dans ce domaine.

Et la Famille Black renaîtrait de ses cendres.

.

oOo

.

Pétunia ne suivait le programme TV que d'un œil. Elle se foutait pas mal de savoir si les Dragons Noirs allaient enfin réussir à mettre la main sur Raven. Mais il n'y avait que ca sur les chaînes françaises ce soir là.

Délaissant la télé devant laquelle ses quatre enfants faisaient des prognostiques sur la fin de l'épisode, la femme blonde tourna son regard vers la fenetre. Dehors de gros flocons tombaient doucement.

Ils auraient de la poudreuse pour le lendemain.

Cette année, les Grangers-Evans-potters étaient partis skier pour les vacances de Noël. Le ski était un loisir que Marc et Pétunia avaient découvert ensemble au début de leur relation. Depuis, ils essayaient de venir profiter des pentes neigeuses une fois tous les deux ans, à chaque fois dans une station francaise différente. Cette fois ci Marc leur avait dégotté un sympathique petit chalet, légèrement en surplomb du village.

\- Ca va chérie ? Demanda Marc en attrapant la main de sa femme.

Pétunia lui sourit avec douceur.

\- Oui. Je pensais juste à Mr Tonk. Il a l'air efficace.

Marc hocha la tête. Maître Tonk avait effectivement l'air très efficace. L'homme, un sorcier né-de-moldu avait été le seul à accepter de regarder le dossier des Grangers. Tous les autres avocats sorciers avaient rit au nez de Marc lorsqu'il leur avait dit qu'il souhaitait attaquer en justice le professeur de son fils.

C'était désespéré que Marc avait poussé la porte du petit cabinet de Maitre Tonk.

Le sorcier, au lieu de rire du moldu avait très sérieusement étudié le dossier, demandant également à visionner les souvenirs de l'incident. Il avait été révolté par l'acte du Professeur Lockard qui avait clairement agis alors qu'il n'avait aucune capacité médicale.

Maitre Tonk avait envoyé son associé récolter les témoignages de Madame Pomfresh mais également des différents élèves témoins du sort dont avait été victime Harry. Étant donné le racisme latent de tous les sorciers envers les moldus, il fallait que le dossier soit en béton armé pour qu'il soit prit au sérieux par la Cour.

L'avocat, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Pétunia lui avait dit que cette affaire était l'un des plus gros challenge de sa carrière car les plaidants étaient des moldus et l'attaqué un sorcier. Mais il restait confiant. Le fait que la victime soit Harry Potter, le Survivant, irait à l'encontre de Lockard.

Et même si la Cour refusait de déclarer le sorcier coupable, le brassage médiatique autour de l'affaire allait quand même détruire la réputation de l'homme aux cheveux doré et il ne pourrait plus jamais enseigner à cause de la mauvaise image qu'il aurait.

\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontré un homme comme lui. Je pensais que cela n'existait pas dans le monde magique.

\- J'avais aussi de gros doutes. Commenta Marc. Mais je… Léo ? Léo, ca va ?

Sous les yeux surprit de sa famille, l'aîné des Potter s'était levé et avait comencé à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée comme un somnambule. Il avait d'ailleurs allègrement piétiné Hermione au passage, sans même sourciller lorsque sa sœur avait couiné.

Marc, rendu inquiet par l'attitude de son fils se leva de son fauteuil et alla se placer face à Léo. Le garcon dont les yeux étaient entièrement blanc-argenté contourna son père avant d'ouvrir la porte et sortir dehors, en pyjama et chaussons dans la neige et dans la nuit.

\- Léo !

\- Papa ! Attends ! Ne le réveille pas ! S'exclama Dudley alors que Marc allait attraper Léo pour stopper son avancée.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Léo DOIT y aller ! S'exclama le grand blond, le visage blême.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? S'écria Pétunia, apeurée.

\- Je ne sais pas ! C'est flou ! Mais il DOIT y aller !

La mère de famille jura avant de sauter dans ses boots et de partir à la poursuite de son fils, enroulée dans le plaid du canapé.

Pétunia jura à nouveau lorsque des flocons s'écrasèrent sur son visage. Elle poursuivit cependant sa course sur les traces de son fils.

Au fils des ans, la moldue avait apprit à vivre avec la magie. Ses enfants étaient magiques, ses amis étaient magiques, son banquier était magique, bon sang, même son stagiaire, en temps que Cracmol renié par sa famille, avait un pied dans le monde magique !

Pétunia connaissait les pouvoirs de voyant de Dudley. S'il disait que Léo devait aller quelque part, c'était qu'il y avait une très bonne raison. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle laisserait son fils seul dans la nuit, dans la neige, dans le froid. Par les couilles molles de Merlin, il était seulement en pyjama !

Les bruits de respirations essouflées informèrent Pétunia que Marc et les trois autres enfants l'avait rejointe. La quatuor mené par la barmaid retrouva finallement Léo.

Le petit sorcier était debout, sur le front de neige, à la lisière des sapins et il regardait, de ses yeux toujours argentés de magie le ciel éclairé d'une grosse lune ronde.

Marc, prenant garde à ne pas bousculer son fils, l'enroula dans une couverture. Cela le protègerait un peu de la neige et du froid.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda le dentiste.

Un sifflement rauque gronda dans la gorge de Léo, comme en réponse à la question de son père.

\- Elle arrive… gémit Dudley, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

\- Dudley ?

\- La mort volante… La reine des Flammes et des Airs… La fille du Dragon réincarné, chuchota le boxeur blond les yeux révulsés.

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet. Dudley était un médium particulièrement puissant. Il voyait l'avenir de facon très régulière. Souvent ses visions étaient à très courts termes, lorsque la probabilité qu'elles se réalisent tendait vers un. Parfois il voyait le passé et quelques fois le présent mais à des dizaines de milliers de kilometres de l'endroit où il se tenait.

Au fils des ans, la serdaigle avait apprit à reconnaître les signes que son frère voyait autre chose que ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Et c'était visiblement le cas actuellement.

Un bruit sourd, un peu comme un battement de grosse caisse mais en mille fois plus puissant et grave. C'était un battement qui résonnait jusque dans les os. A travers le fin rideau de neige qui tombait toujours, Hermione cru voir passer une grande forme sombre.

Un rugissement résonna dans la vallée, faisant trembler Dudley de plus belle tandis que les battements augmentaient en intensité.

Puis soudain tout s'arréta. Plus de bruit. Seulement le crépidement doux des flocons s'ajoutant à la couche déjà épaisse de poudreuse. Et…

La terre trembla sous les pieds d'Hermione qui manqua de chuter. Dudley la rattrapa avant de la coller contre lui. Un fort courant d'air chargé de neige fouetta les Grangers. Harry fut renversé par le souffle et se retrouva allongé dans la neige, les quatre fers en l'air.

Hermione se tourna vers l'origine du courant d'air avant de hoqueter de peur.

Au centre d'un grand cercle dépourvu de neige, se tenait un dragon noir dont l'épine dorsal était protégée par de grandes plaques légèrement plus claires. Les ailes de la créature étaient structurées de la même manière que celles des chauves-souris nota distraitement le cerveau de la sorcière. Son pouce et son index formaient deux doigts griffus tandis que le majeur, l'annuaire et l'auriculaire avaient été déformés afin de former la structure de l'aile.

Et devant le dragon, à moins de deux mètres, se tenait Léo.

La Serdaigle était pétrifiée par la peur. Elle ressentait dans tout son être, cette peur primaire et animale que les proies ressentaient face à un prédateur. Elle savait qu'elle tremblait de manière incontrôlable et elle savait aussi qu'elle était entrain d'analyser tout les détails stupides de la scène de facon à ne pas avoir à gérer la seule information utile, la présence de la plus dangereuse créature du monde magique à quelques mètres de sa famille.

Et soudainement, le dragon bougea, brisant le tableau immobile qu'ils formaient depuis l'arrivée fracassante de l'animal. Le prédateur magique tendit son long cou vers Léo qui ne broncha pas.

Hermione entendit quelqu'un crier de terreur. Maman ? Papa ? Elle ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle ne voyait que le dragon qui approchait l'un de ses pattes vers son frère. Et soudain Léo disparut sous les lourdes voiles de cuir, happé par les pattes de la créature.

 _ **~ Maman ! ~**_

Norberta, Léo plaquée contre son poitrail était entrain de ronronner de joie tout frottant ses joues sur la tete du jeune sorcier.

Harry, lorsque son cerveau eut enregistrer la scène se mit glousser de rire. D'abord faible, son ricanement prit de l'ampleur avant de finir complètement hystérique.

Le Survivant savait ses parents et sa sœur étaient dans les choux. Marc n'avait pas supporté la pression de la magie dégagée par Norberta, Pétunia n'avait pas supporté la peur de voir Léo si proche de la dragonne et Hermione avait tourné de l'oeil très certainement à cause de sa crise de panique.

\- Harry. C'est le dragon que vous avez sauvez.

\- Oui, Dud'. C'est bien Norberta.

Le Boxeur blond jeta un drôle de regard à son cadet avant de pointer leurs parents.

\- On doit les mettre au chaud.

\- Tu n'as pas… peur ? Demanda harry curieux.

\- Je suis actuellement terrifié. Mais je sais qu'on ne risque rien. Maintenant aide moi Harry et après on va parler en posant les cartes sur tables.

Le Survivant haussa un sourcil et plissa sa bouche dans une mine soucieuse. Dudley était le plus dangereux pour leur secret à cause de ses dons de médium. Le Poufsouffle ne savait pas vraiment comment il devrait réagir si son frère avait découvert la vérité.

Il conjura deux brancards dans lesquels Dudley mis leurs parents. Etant donné qu'ils étaient en France, la Trace n'était pas active. Où plutot, elle sonnait au Ministère de la Magie Francais qui ne réagissait que si des personnes extérieurs au Secret Magique étaient témoins des actions du sorcier. C'était Fleur qui avait expliqué le fonctionnement du Monde Sorcier francais à Harry, plusieurs années après la bataille de Poudlard.

Le médium prit Hermione dans ses bras avant de rejoindre le chalet.

.

.

.

\- Je leur ai donné de la pimentine, une potion de sommeil sans rêves et une potion d'oubli. Leur souvenirs de la soirée seront brouillés. Dit Dudley en s'asseyant face à Harry. On a toute la nuit pour discuter.

Le médium fixa de son regard bleu son jeune frère qui se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

Dudley Evans-Garnger savait que Harry était en réalité son cousin. Mais il considérait celui-ci comme son frère. Et c'était le rôle des aînés de protéger et de guider les plus jeunes. Et de gronder ceux-ci lorsqu'ils faisaient des bêtises.

\- Pourquoi avoir drogué Papa, Maman et Mione ?

\- Pour vous éviter des ennuis. Mais Léo et toi devriez expliquer la situation aux parents rapidement afin d'éviter une autre surprise de quasiment une tonne et pleines d'écailles.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si zen ? Demanda Harry, curieux.

Dudley laissa échapper un rire quelque peu hystérique.

\- Je ne suis pas zen Harry, je suis terrifié. Je ressens une peur irrationnelle qui pulse dans mes veines. C'est l'adrénaline et le fait que je sache ni Léo, ni toi, ni même notre famille n'a à craindre de ce dragon qui m'empêche de me rouler en boule dans un coin en hurlant.

Harry regarda son frère choqué.

\- Pardon ?

\- Toi et Léo parlez Fourchelangue. Cela vous mets à l'abri de la plus part des reptiles, volants ou rampants. Et surtout cette dragonne prend Léo pour sa mère.

\- Comment…

\- Je ne sais pas Harry. C'est comme le reste des visions. Parfois je rêves de certains événements, parfois je fais des stupides prophéties, parfois je rentre en transe en regardant une flamme, en faisant un calcul de maths ou en regardant les nuages… Je sais. Et c'est tout. J'ai assisté à la naissance de ce dragon à travers tes yeux. Et tes oreilles. J'ai donc entendu la bestiole appeler Léo « Maman ».

\- Tu savais depuis tout ce temps…

\- Oui Harry. Je savais.

Dudley soupira longuement en se frottant les tempes. Il détestait souvent son « don ». Voir l'avenir n'était pas une bénédiction, loin de là. Outre le fait que la majorité des surprises de la vie n'en était pas pour lui, le jeune moldu avait aussi l'impression d'avoir grandit trop vite à force de savoir des choses qu'un enfant n'aurait pas du connaître.

Il avait parfois l'impression d'être une vieille âme dans un corps d'enfant.

\- Je sais aussi que vous cachez un truc énorme. Encore plus gros que le fait que tu fasses de la nécromancie à chaque Halloween.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ne me prend pas pour la moitié d'une andouille Harry James Potter. C'est insultant pour tous les deux.

\- Mais…

\- Chut, tu vas dire un mensonge. Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches Harry et je ne suis pas certain de vouloir le savoir. Sache juste que lorsque vous serez prêt à en parler, je serais là.

Dudley se leva en baillant.

\- Léo en a pour la nuit à papouiller sa « fille ». Moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Harry.

.

oOo

.

Sally s'ennuyait. Elle avait déjà écrit huit version de sa lettre d'excuses envers Harry et elle ne voulait pas en écrire encore une aujourd'hui. Demain, elle reprendrait ses essais pour enfin obtenir la lettre parfaite. Mais ce soir, elle laissait tomber. Sans quoi, elle allait encore fondre en larmes en ressassant à quel point elle avait été une amie indigne.

La Née de Moldus aux cheveux bleus se leva de sa table d'étude, laissant ses feuilles en plan. De toute facon, personne ne risquait de les lui prendre. Elles n'étaient plus que deux Poufsouffles dans tout le Chateau. Elle rejoignit Megan qui lisait près de la cheminée, allongée de tout son long sur l'épais tapis noir et jaune.

\- Tu lis quoi ?

\- Le dernier exemplaire du Vestnik mag'osnik(*), répondit la camarade de Sally en tournant la page d'un journal écrit dans un alphabet que la Née de Moldus ne parvenait pas à lire.

\- Ah… Et ca parle de quoi.

\- Des vampires déclara calmement Megan

\- Ca existe ? S'exclama Sally-Ann surprise.

\- Bien sur. C'est au programme des troisièmes ou quatrièmes années en Défense.

\- Ah bah merde… je pensais que c'était des légendes murmura la Née de Moldus en s'asseyant en tailleur.

Megan haussa un sourcil surprit avant de replier son journal et de s'asseoir elle aussi en tailleur.

\- Bon. Tu sais quoi des vampires ?

\- Pas grand choses. Que ce sont des morts-vivants qui sucent le sang des vivants pour « vivre ». Qu'ils craignent l'ail et l'eau bénite, qu'il faut leur enfoncé un pieu dans la poitrine pour les tuer et que poser une pierre sur leur cercueil lorsqu'ils sont dedans les empêchent de sortir.

\- Ok. Donc, tu ne sais vraiment rien ricana Mégan.

\- Hey ! Mes seules sources d'information sont les légendes moldues ! S'exclama Sally en croisant les bras et en prenant une mine boudeuse.

\- On va donc commencer par le commencement. Oublie les trucs, moldus, c'est de la daube. La seule chose que craint vraiment les Vampires, c'est le soleil. Et encore, ils peuvent s'en protéger grâce à la magie. Il existe plusieurs sorts spéciaux pour les tuer, sinon, la manière barbare, les découper en morceau et les bruler. La première chose à savoir est que l'on distingue les vampires moldu et les vampires sorciers. Les premiers sont appelés Nosferatus et les seconds… Vampires.

\- Pourquoi les différencie-t-on ?

\- Je t'explique après. Donc. Les Vampires ou Nosferatus sont des humains et uniquement des humains qui sont touchés par une « malédiction ». Tu ne verras jamais un troll, un gobelin ou une harpie vampire. Au départ, c'était une malédiction, mais au fur et à mesure des « générations », c'est devenu, comme pour les lycanthropes, une espèce à part entière.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il y a des enfants…

\- Non. Non, heureusement. Mais l'espèce ne dépend plus d'un rituel magique pour augmenter. Seulement de la morsure. Bref, les Vampires, ou Nosfératus sont des morts-vivants. Des cadavres figés dans le temps et animés. Ils ne peuvent donc pas se reproduire de la même manière que les vivants. Ils doivent boire régulièrement du sang pour etre actifs, mais ils peuvent également jeûner pendant très longtemps.

\- Jusque là, je suis. Mais s'ils sont identiques, pourquoi faire une distinction ?

\- Leur comportement sont différents. Un sorcier, qu'il soit mordu par un Vampire ou un Nosfératu, deviendra un Vampire et suivra le schéma comportemental des Vampires. C'est la même chose en miroir pour un moldu.

\- Et tu connais ces schémas ?

\- Je connais bien ceux des Vampires, mais je suis moins au courant pour les Nosferatus. Donc, première chose à savoir, les Vampires et les Nosfératus ne se mélangent pas. A vrai dire, les moldus transformés ne savent même pas que le monde magique existe.

\- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? Et comment ?

\- C'est lié aux premières guerres vampiriques remontant à plusieurs siècle avant Jésus Christ. Aucuns Vampires ne souhaitent parler de cette époque, du coup, les historiens ne peuvent que faire des spéculations. Le fait est que depuis cette époque, un puissant enchantement basé sur la magie du sang et la nécromancie sépare les Nosfératus des Vampires et empêche les moldus transformés de songer un seul instant à la possibilité qu'il y ait un monde sorcier.

\- Balèze. Mais pourquoi les sorciers n'ont pas utilisé un truc comme ca pour se cacher des moldus, se serait plus simple que la technique actuelle consistant à relancer les enchantements de camouflage tout les deux ans. Nota Sally-Ann

\- C'est un rituel qui ne marche pas avec les vivants.

\- Ah…

\- Bref, deuxième chose à connaître, les Vampires vivent en clan. Plus un clan est vieux et puissant, plus il est gros de manière générale. Un clan est dirigé par une matriarche, ou plus rarement par un patriarche.

\- Pourquoi plus souvent des femmes que des hommes ?

\- C'est une bonne question. Personne n'a d'explications. On a juste des statistiques. Ce vampire va ensuite se créer une cours en mordant d'autres personnes. Les Xénomagicologues ont remarqué qu'un Vampire seul va… déprimer et devenir faible à défaut d'autres termes. Ils ont besoin de vivre en communauté. Plus un clan est gros, plus ses membres sont forts. Et plus ils sont forts, plus ils veulent être nombreux. C'est un cercle sans fin.

\- Mais c'est super dangereux !

\- Oui. C'est pour cela que les sorciers ont si peur des Vampires. Et des créatures magiques en générales…

\- pardon ?

\- Rien. Le Vampire mord des gens pour agrandir son clan. Ils se forment de véritable famille comme ca. Ensuite, il faut savoir, qu'un vampire ne va jamais mordre un sorcier faible, ou un enfant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Lorsque l'un de ses descendants est tué, le vampire originel souffre. Du coup, ils ne veulent pas avoir d' « enfants » faibles.

\- Logique. Et concernant leur nourriture. Ils doivent boire du sang tout les combien de temps ?

\- C'est très variable. Mais on sait qu'un Vampire peut jeûner pendant plusieurs siècles.

\- Hein ?

\- Un Vampire, s'il ne boit pas de sang pendant un temps donné, généralement très long, va tombé dans une sorte de coma. Il va devenir tout sec, un peu comme une momie. Il est comme « mort ». Mais si tu vas arroser l'une de ces momies avec du sang, alors le vampire va s'imbiber d'hémoglobine, comme une éponge avant de « revenir » à la vie.

\- Gore.

\- Je ne t le fais pas dire. Et le pire c'est qu'après une période de jeûne, parfois très longue, le vampire a sacrément les crocs. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec la momie de Mérytrê-Hatchepsout

\- Oulà ! Qui ?

\- Mérytrê-Hatchepsout, traduisible par L'Aimée de Rê, Première parmi les Nobles Dames, est la grande épouse royale du pharaon Thoutmôsis III et la mère du pharaon Amenhotep II. Elle a vécu aux alentours de 1425 avant JC. Des archéologues moldus ont découverts un tombaux anonyme en effectuant des fouilles dans le désert. Ils l'ont ouvert et l'ont visité. C'était au début du siècle lorsque les gents faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Sauf que l'un des membres de l'expédition s'est blessé lors de l'ouverture du sarcophage. Et du sang est tombé sur la momie.

\- Laisse moi deviner. La momie s'est relevée. Déclara Sally en frisonnant.

\- Ouaip. Et elle a vidé de son sang la dizaine de membres de l'expédition. Elle n'a laissé qu'un seul survivant, un égyptien d'une dizaine d'années en lui ordonnant de prévenir le monde entier du retour de la Reine Mérytrê-Hatchepsout.

\- Ca va son égo ?

\- Le mioche a erré dans le désert deux jours avant d'être trouvé par des Touaregs plus mort que vivant. Les autorités magiques égyptiennes se sont occupées du gamin, qui a subit un « oubliette » après avoir donné son témoignage. C'est uniquement grâce à ça qu'on sait ce qui s'est passé.

\- Et la Reine Mérytrê-truc ? Elle est devenue quoi ?

\- Elle s'est installée au Caire et a reconstruit un clan d'une petite huitaine de vampires et elle continue de troller les autorités sorcières égyptiennes en leur échappant à chaque fois. Sinon, il y a les Vampires français. Une sacré bande d'allumés, si tu veux mon avis. Le Patriarche du plus gros clan est un ancien sorcier italien qui a émigré en France à la fin du XV ème siècle. Il est complètement taré mais il tient ses descendants d'une main de fer. Les Français n'ont plus eut de problème avec les Vampires depuis que Léonard s'est installé chez eux.

\- Et en Angleterre ?

\- Quoi ?

-Il y a des Vampires ?

\- Ça dépend. Tu veux la version ministérielle ou la vérité ? Répondit distraitement Megan.

\- Les deux. Répondit Sally- Ann, peu rassurée par les dires de sa camarade.

\- Selon le Ministère de la Magie, il n'y a aucun clan Vampire sur le territoire. En réalité, il y a au moins trois clans dont le plus grand réside dans le métro londonien.

\- Ok, c'est flippant… Et c'est quoi le problème en… Il vient d'où ton journal ?

\- C'est un journal bulgare. En fait, le problème c'est que la Ruche des Carpates est de nouveau en activité.

\- C'est pas en Roumanie les Carpates ?

\- Pas que. La chaîne de montagne se déploie sur huit pays : l'Autriche, la Slovaquie, la Pologne, la Hongrie, la République Tchèque, l'Ukraine, la Serbie et la Roumanie, mais la renaissance de ce clan déstabilise toute la région, y comprit la Bulgarie qui reste relativement proche. Expliqua Megan.

\- Mais pourquoi, cela inquiète tellement ?

\- La Ruche des Carpates fut l'un des clans vampires les plus puissants, si ce n'est le plus puissant. Il a été fondé par le voïvode Vlad III Basarab, prince de Valachie.

\- Valachie ?

\- La principauté de Valachie est un état européen historique. La Valachie est, avec la Moldavie et la Transylvanie, l'une des trois principautés médiévales à population roumanophone avec la Moldavie elle est l'une des deux « principautés danubiennes » et, par son union avec la Moldavie en 1859, elle est à l'origine de la Roumanie..

\- Ah…

\- Bref. Vlad III Basarab est surnommé « l'Empaleur » ou bien « Drăculea », que tu peux traduire par « fils du diable » ou « fils du dragon ».

\- Ya un rapport avec Dracula ?

\- Oui. l'écrivain Bram Stoker, qui était un sorcier né de moldu et qui versait dans la nécromancie a rencontré le Patriarche de la Ruche des Carpates et s'en est servi comme inspiration pour son roman épistolaire Dracula.

\- Stoket ne s'est pas fait bouffer ?

\- Les Vampires ont souvent un extrêmement bon contrôle de leur soif de sang. Ce sont les Nosferatus qui ont des problèmes de contrôle.

\- D'accord… Mais tu peux reprendre du début, je suis pas certaine d'avoir récupérer tout les éléments importants.

Megan sourit devant l'air piteux de sa camarade. La jeune Jones était passionnée d'histoire et de cultures étrangères. Elle avait quelque peu tendance à se laisser emporter lorsqu'elle parlait de choses qu'elle aimait.

\- Ok. La Ruche des Carpates a été fondée par Vlad III.

\- Dracula.

\- Dracula, si tu veux. Le Patriarche s'est créé l'un des clans les plus puissants de la planète. On comptait notamment dans ses rangs Alžbeta Bátoriová-Nádasdiová, Élisabeth Báthory en anglais, dit la Comtesse Sanglante, le Chevalier Azzo de Klatka ou Mircalla, la comtesse de Karnstein. La Ruche faisait régner un régime de terreur dans la région jusqu'à sa disparition.

\- Mais s'ils étaient si puissants, comment ils ont pu disparaître ?

-C'est là qu'on va parler un peu des Nosfératus. Vlad a mordu des sorciers, mais également des moldus. Ces moldus ont créé, parallèlement à la Ruche des Carpates une royauté. Les Nosfératus ont été gouvernés pendant très longtemps par un clan roumain. Un jour, un clan italien s'est rebellé contre le clan roumain. Les affrontements ont été particulièrement violents et ont déstabilisé toute la Transylvanie.

\- Je suppose que les Italiens ont gagné.

\- Oui. Les Volatris, Volutés, Votrulés… Vo-quelque choses ont gagné et exterminé la branche moldue de la Ruche des Carpates. Cela a affaiblie le clan sorcier, car même si les Vampires sont séparés des Nosfératus, la Ruche des Carpates était très proche de son alter-ego moldue. Les Sorciers en ont profité et ils sont tombés sur les vampires.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne chose non ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Les Vampires font parti de ce monde et je ne pense pas que ce soit à nous, simple humains de décider qui doit vivre, qui doit mourir.

-Mmm, on parle de suceurs de sang, de prédateurs du genre humain.

\- Mouais… marmonna Megan, guère convaincue par les arguments de Sally. Le truc, c'est que l'ancien château de la Ruche est de nouveau grouillant d'activité. Cela inquiète énormément les différents gouvernements sorciers des régions limitrophes.

\- Pas cool. Et sinon, tu sais quoi d'autre sur les Nosfératus, mis à part le fait qu'ils ont une royauté ?

Megan sourit et repartit dans ses explications. Elles passèrent une grande partie de la nuit, assises sur le tapis, devant la cheminée à parler.

.

oOo

.

Percy était assit en tailleur sur sont lit. Son dortoir était désert. Robert passait ses vacances avec sa sœur aînée en Thaïlande, Randolf avait rejoint ses parents au Manoir Familial et Olivier avait fêter Yule avec la branche maternelle de sa famille.

Mais actuellement la solitude ne dérangeait pas Percy. Il était même heureux d'être seul.

Face à lui, posé sur l'oreiller, comme pour le narguer, se tenait un journal intime. Celui de Ginny.

Percy avait récupéré le journal de sa sœur, profitant que les Jumeaux jouent à la bataille explosive avec Ginny. Le préfet avait vu sa sœur noircir pages sur pages au cours de l'année. Il avait donc songé qu'il trouverait une explication à la détresse de Ginny dans les pages. Son emprunt était dont basé sur de très bonnes intentions.

Sauf que le journal n'avait que des pages vierges.

Le préfet avait songé initialement que Ginny avait arraché les pages. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de déchirure.

Percy avait finit par écrire dans le journal. Une simple phrase bidon. Le titre de son exemplaire de potion pour être précis. Et le journal avait absorbé l'encre avant de répondre que de son temps ce n'était pas ce manuel qui était utilisé.

Le Préfet avait bondit sous la surprise, manquant de tomber de son lit. Et depuis il réfléchissait. Son père lui avait toujours dit de ne pas faire confiance à quelque chose dont il ne savait pas situer le cerveau.

Ce journal tombait définitivement dans cette catégorie.

Le problème était que faire. Le plus sage serait d'aller voir un professeur. Mais Percy ne voulait pas placer sa sœur dans une situation difficile.

Du coup, Percy était dans une impasse. La seule chose dont il était certain, était qu'il ne rendrait pas le journal à Ginny.

.

oOo

.

\- Remus ! Remus ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !

Le sorcier se baissa et regarda attentivement le joli nid que lui montrait la petite Sarah. Il félicita l'enfant pour sa trouvaille avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux dans un geste affectueux. La petite fille lui piailla de mécontentement avant de repartir en courant pour montrer son nid à d'autre membres de la meute.

Sarah était la plus jeune louve de la meute. Étant la fille de Max et Isabelle, deux loups-garous faisant parti de la meute depuis sept ans désormais, elle était une lycanthrope de naissance.

Le Lycanthrope se releva et observa avec un sourire satisfait les gens qui bavardaient tranquillement dans la cour arrière de sa demeure.

La petite maison à deux étages en bordure de ville que Remus avait acheté lors de son arrivée à Arentième avait bien changé en un peu plus d'une décennie. Le sorcier avait passé beaucoup de temps à la rénover, transformant l'ancienne passoire thermique en cottage cosy.

Mais la demeure de Remus n'était pas la seule chose qui avait évolué. La meute avait énormément changé. De toute petite avec seulement sept membres, elle était passé à plus d'une cinquantaine de loups.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

Le sorcier se tourna vers son alpha qui l'observait avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je pensais à la meute.

Marlène acquiesça avant de mordre dans le petit canapé au saumon qu'elle avait en main.

\- Si tu n'avais pas parlé du Monde Magique, on en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Remus gloussa en repensant à la fameuse soirée où il avait parlé des sorciers à son alpha. Lorsqu'il avait dit à Marlène que la magie existait, la blonde avait seulement lâché un gros « hein ? » incrédule. Le sorcier avait d'ailleurs était surpris par l'étonnement de l'alpha. Si un humain pouvait se changer en loup, pourquoi la magie n'existerait pas.

Finalement Remus avait fait une petite démonstration à Marlène. Il avait fait danser sa tasse de thé sur la table avant de changer un coussin en hérisson. La louve blanche avait bien été forcée de le croire.

Ils avaient passé la nuit à parlé du Monde Magique, de la place des lycanthropes dans celui-ci, des études des sorciers mais aussi du passé de Rémus, de ses anciens amis dont il n'avait et ne voulait plus aucunes nouvelles et de la situation en Angleterre.

Marlène lui avait également parlé de sa propre famille. Chez les Leroy, la capacité de lycanthropie était héréditaire. Parfois le gène était muet, comme chez la sœur de Marlène, parfois il était actif. C'était la grande loterie de la génétique.

L'Alpha avait apprit à « maîtriser » son loup avec son grand-père et sa tante. En fait, elle avait surtout apprit à ne pas le combattre et à l'accepter. Vu que Marlène ne se voyait pas comme un monstre et qu'elle acceptait cette partie d'elle même, la louve n'avait jamais du combattre pour prendre le contrôle et n'était pas aussi acharnée contre les humains. Elle pouvait très bien en croiser sans chercher à les attaquer. C'était plutôt même le contraire, elle allait les fuir.

Marlène acceptait la louve et celle-ci lui laissait accès aux souvenirs de la pleine lune.

Cela avait franchement étonné Remus qui s'était déjà plusieurs fois interrogé sur l'incroyable contrôle qu'avait son alpha. Mais le sorcier s'était rapidement rendu compte que s'il ne cherchait pas à combattre Lunard, les transformations étaient bien plus apaisées. Et qu'il avait lui aussi accès aux souvenirs du loup.

Cette discussion à cœur ouvert avec son alpha avait plongé Remus dans une intense réflexion. Il avait analysé ses souvenirs et il s'était aperçut qu'il avait tout fait de travers après sa morsure.

A cause des préjugés du monde magique, il avait rejeté cette part de lui et l'avait même hait. Premier problème. Ses parents, en voulant le protéger, l'avait isolé des autres. Second problème. A cause de la haine qu'il avait envers lui-même, Remus luttait à chaque pleine lune contre Lunard, subissant à cause de cela d'horribles souffrances. Troisième problème. Même l'aide des Maraudeurs lui avait finalement plus de mal que de bien.

Les Loup-Garous étaient des créatures grégaires. Ils avaient besoin de vivre en meute. Entre loups. La meute déformée formée par un loup, un chien, un cerf et un rat avait apaisé un instant cet instinct grégaire chez Lunard, mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Cela n'avait jamais été suffisant.

Lunard voulait ne plus être seul. Et pour cela, il lui fallait d'autre loups. Et un moyen rapide était tout simplement la morsure et la transmission du virus.

L'arrivée de Remus en France et son entrée dans la meute de Marlène avait été salutaire pour l'équilibre mental du sorcier. Outre le fait que Lunard aimait être entouré de ses semblables, le fait que Marlène, une louve de naissance, puisse contrôler sa meute et donc empêcher les débordements, avait rassuré Remus, qui avait lâché la bride de son loup.

Marlène et Remus s'étaient mis d'accord sur la manière d'agir envers les sorciers. L'alpha avait décidé de prévenir le reste de la meute de l'existence de la magie et de ne pas chercher à contacter les sorciers.

Rémus l'avait soutenu de tout son cœur. Actuellement il ne tenait pas franchement à renouer avec le monde magique.

Mais les sorciers en avaient décidé autrement. Un jour de juin, le lendemain de la soirée des remise des diplômes, alors que le tout nouveau diplômé en Histoire du Moyen-Age Européen avait une gueule de bois impossible, il eut la très grosse frayeur de découvrir sur son perron une femme rousse en robe verte répondant au nom de Lady Anoukian. C'était une employée du Ministère Magique Français.

Même huit ans après, Remus se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour réussir à avoir une discussion intelligible et polie avec la sorcière, vu l'alcool qu'il avait encore dans le sang. Celui qui avait dit que les Lycanthropes éliminaient les toxines plus vite que les autres et que donc, ils ne pouvaient pas être saouls, ne devait jamais avoir mis les pieds dans une soirée étudiante organisée par les médecines !

Après la visite de Lady Anoukian, de son prénom Mélusine, Rémus avait renoué avec le Monde Magique. Les sorciers avaient été surprit de découvrir des moldus lycanthropes. Ils ne pensaient pas que cela était possible.

Rémus devait accorder un point aux français, ils étaient réactifs. Le Gouvernement Magique Français était un plus ouvert aux autres races que le Ministère Anglais. Les nombreuses Enclaves Vélanes présentes sur le territoire aidait à cette ouverture. Les sorciers appréciaient très peu les Lycanthropes, mais ils comprenaient la nécessité de les aider. Une nouvelle branche du Ministère de l'Entente avait été ouverte pour les Loup-garous Moldus.

Mélusine secondée par Cancrelune et Krapella avait mis en place un enchantement visant à rechercher tous les Loup-Garous moldus. Et ils étaient nombreux. Bien plus que ce que pensait Remus.

Ce fut la Meute du Nord qui récupéra ces loups moldus. La Meute étaient devenue rapidement trop grande. Du coup, elle avait « essaimé ». Emile Lampion qui venait de passer le concours d'inspecteur de police avait été muté dans le sud de la France. Il avait fondé une seconde meute, emportant une partie des loups avec lui. Puis quelques temps plus tard, ce furent les jumeaux Poireau qui partirent, Thibaut dans les Landes, Amandine dans les Alpes.

Sous la tutelle des loups de la meute originelle, les nouveaux apprenaient à se maîtriser ou à s'accepter ou profitaient tout simplement de ne plus être seul.

Il y avait deux exemples qui illustraient parfaitement cela. Le premier était le cas du petit Boule. Le gamin avait été attaqué par un loup garou et mordu. Mélusine avait immédiatement contacté Remus. Le sorcier avait reprit le dossier et était allé voir les parents de l'enfant pour lui expliquer la situation.

Mis à part la crise d'hystérie du père et l'évanouissement de la mère, ils avaient plutôt bien prit la nouvelle. Cela avait soulagé Rémus. Il était prêt à ensorceler les parents et prendre le gamin, si les choses dérapaient. C'était la meute de Thibaut qui avait récupéré le gamin et qui s'en occupait à chaque Pleine Lune.

Cancrelune avait ensuite aidé Rémus à chasser l'attaquant du gamin. Il s'était avéré que c'était nul autre que Fenrir Greyback, le sorcier qui avait lui-même mordu Remus. Le sorcier avait cependant réussi à échapper à ses traqueurs après une longue poursuite qui les avaient mené jusqu'en Pologne.

Le second cas était celui du jeune Né de Moldu Jérôme Bloch. Le gamin avait été attaqué par un lycanthrope peu après avoir passé ses ASPICS à Beauxbatons. Il avait réussi à tuer son assaillant mais avait été tout de même mordu.

Complètement perdu et entrain de s'enfoncer dans une spirale de haine telle que Remus avait vécu, Jérôme avait été repéré par Mélusine qui l'avait envoyé manus militari à Arentième. Avec la Meute du Nord, il avait apprit à accepter son loup et à vivre avec lui.

Sachant qu'il ne serait plus jamais accepté dans le monde sorcier, il ne s'était pas obstiné et s'était installé à Paris et avait passé une licence de détective. Il avait complètement dit adieu au monde magique. Il n'utilisait la magique uniquement pour transplaner chez Rémus les soirs de Pleines Lunes.

Désormais, quelques dix ans depuis que les sorciers avaient prit conscience que des moldus pouvaient être touché par la lycanthropie, une petite dizaine de meute moldue ou à majorité moldue s'étaient installée en France.

Voyant l'équilibre et la paix qui entouraient les meutes moldues, de nombreux loups sorciers avaient rejoints le monde non magique. Un véritable réseau de créatures magiques c'étaient ainsi développé dans l'ombre du Gouvernement magique sans que les sorciers, sauf Mélusine et ses amies, s'en rendent compte.

Rémus, en temps que seul sorcier de la Meute du Nord, qui était la plus grande meute moldue de lycanthrope, gérait les contacts avec le reste des créatures magiques. Ainsi il était régulièrement en communication avec la Matriarche des Enclaves Vélanes, avec Arielle, la souveraine des sirènes de la Manche ou avec Léonard, un vampire complètement fêlé, génie auto-proclamé qui inventait en permanence des trucs complètement loufoques et surtout qui était le Patriarche du principal clan Vampirique française.

\- Lorsque tu auras finis de te perdre dans tes souvenirs, tu viendras danser ? Alice te rappelle que tu lui doit une danse. Déclara Marlène, abandonnant son Béta pour rejoindre la piste.

Rémus sourit en secouant la tête.

Ce soir c'était le nouvel an et sa cour avait été agrandie et couverte par magie de façon à accueillir l'ensemble de la meute. Il y avait tout le monde.

C'était beau.

Rémus avait trouvé la paix.

.

oOo

.

Terry faisait parti des rares élèves a être resté à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Sur tous les dortoirs, ils étaient à peine une vingtaine à être là, dont un quart de Weasley.

Le Serdaigle n'était pas agoraphobe, il était juste guère a l'aise dans les milieux très peuplés tels le chemin de traverse, les concerts des Bizarr' Sisters ou encore le stade lors des matchs de Quidditch.

Du coup, il appréciait énormément de pouvoir se balader dans l'École vide.

Sa Grand-Tante avait également profité des vacances pour lui réexpliquer le dernier chapitre de métamorphose, mais surtout pour lui donner quelques cours sur la lecture d'aura.

Il y avait deux grandes catégories d'auras. Celles des êtres non magiques et celle des êtres magiques. La première catégorie regroupait entre autre les auras des moldus et des Cracmols, tandis que la seconde regroupait les auras des sorciers et des créatures magiques, centaures, sirènes, nymphes, etc.

La différence n'était pas toujours visuelle. La couleur, mis à part le noir qui était synonyme de mort, n'avaient aucune signification. Lorsque l'aura de Terry entrait en contact avec l'aura d'une autre personne, une flopée d'information surgissait dans la tête du jeune serdaigle. Des informations qu'il aurait d'ailleurs parfois préféré ignorer.

Le fait était que Terry savait certainement connaître tout de ses camarades. Leur points faibles, leurs points forts, leur filiation, les contrats magiques qu'ils avaient passé… tout.

Parfois c'était extrêmement gênant, parfois c'était vraiment utile.

Par exemple, Terry savait de manière certaine que quelque chose clochait avec la petit Weasley. Son aura était… brouillée à défaut d'un meilleur terme. Et très régulièrement, elle changeait de couleur violemment, passant d'un joli vert tendre à un orange malsain. De la même manière, lorsque Terry lisait l'aura de la Griffondore de première année, une profonde sensation de malaise le prenait, le poussant à fuir au maximum la jeune fille.

Il en avait parlé avec sa grand-tante. Minerva lui avait avoué ne pas s'être aperçut de ce problème. Entre les différents problèmes qu'elle devait gérer en temps que Professeur, directrice de Maison et Directrice Adjointe, elle n'avait malheureusement pas toujours le temps pour s'occuper correctement de ses griffondores. C'était d'ailleurs un problème qu'elle allait soumettre au Directeur lors de la prochaine réunion du Conseil d'Administration.

La professeur de Métamorphose promit cependant à son petit-neveux qu'elle allait se renseigner sur ce que Terry lui avait décrit. Peut-être que les parchemins de Lyam Ross, un tri-ailleul de Minerva, contiendrait un élément de réponse…

Terry referma son livre et regarda par la fenêtre de l'alcôve dans laquelle il s'était installé. Dehors dans le parc, près du lac, il pouvait voir un petit groupe d'élèves engagés dans une féroce bataille de boules de neige. Et près des grilles de l'Ecole, il y avait Hagrid escortant trois personnes.

.

oOo

.

 **(*) Vestnik mag'osnik = Journal du Magicien en Bulgare (Google trad)**

 **Je doute que le diplôme de Remus existe vraiment, mais je m'en moque !**

 **Petit jeu, retrouverez vous de quels univers je tire les Lycanthropes et les Vampires ?**

 **A dans deux semaines !**


	46. Chapter 45: Où l'on retourne à l'école

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre** 45 : On l'on revient à l' Ecole

.

.

.

Svetlana Tumnina couru en direction de l'un de ses meilleurs amis avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour Neville, Madame Longdubas salua la jeune métamorphomage.

\- Bonjour Svetlana.

\- Salut Svet'.

L'Héritier Longdubas salua sa grand-mère avant de suivre son amie dans le train. Leurs malles ayant été allégées et réduites, c'est avec facilité qu'ils slalomèrent entre les élèves dans le couloir bondé.

\- Tes vacances étaient bien ? Demanda Neville.

\- Oui. Grand-mère a secoué l'arbre généalogique et a réussi à réunir toute la famille. Il y avait même les cousins de Piran, que j'avais pas vu depuis au moins deux ans !

\- C'est cool.

\- Oui. Et toi ? Tu as fait quoi pour Noël ?

\- Un petit réveillon en famille, puis j'ai accompagné Grand-mère au Bal du Ministère en temps qu'Héritier de la Famille Longdubas. C'était chiant à mourir. J'étais même heureux de voir Malfoy pour te montrer le niveau !

Svet ricana devant l'air d'absolu désespoir qu'abordait son ami. Ses piques et batailles avec Draconis étaient légendaires parmi les Troisièmes années de Poudlard.

\- Et sinon, avec ton beau-père…

\- C'était bien. Et arrète de chercher Svet, je ne te dirais pas son nom !

La métamorphomage se renfrogna. Depuis que Neville lui avait dit que sa mère s'était remariée et qu'il était devenu grand-frère, Svetlana et Dennis tentaient désespérément de connaître l'identité du beau-père de Neville. Mais le cornichon refusait de leur dire.

Évidement, si Svetlana tentait absolument à connaître le nom de l'époux d'Alice anciennement Longdubas, une petite enquête au Ministère réglerai la chose. Mais c'était moins drôle que de faire suer Neville pour qu'il crache le morceau.

L'Héritier Longdubas ricana mentalement devant la mine dépitée de son amie. Svet et Dennis n'avaient strictement aucune chance de deviner que Severus Snape était son beau-père. Vraiment aucune chance.

Ils avaient déjà proposé plusieurs dizaines de noms, tous plus baroques les uns que les autres. Ils étaient même allés jusqu'à nommer Lucius Malfoy. Neville avait manqué de s'étouffer avec son thé ce matin là.

\- Salut Harry ! On peut squatter ? Demanda l'Héritier Longdubas en ouvrant la porte du compartiment dans lequel le plus jeune des Potter s'était installé.

\- Ouais. Sue devrait arriver d'ici un petit moment. Déclara le jeune Fourchelangue avant de refermer les aventures du Comte de Monte-Cristo qu'il lisait jusqu'à présent.

La discussion reprit à nouveau sur les vacances. Harry et Svet discutèrent ski jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dennis puis Sue. La discussion dériva sur Lockard qui avait été pétrifié. Les élèves firent plusieurs supposition sur le remplaçant de l'incapable blond.

Dennis était persuadé que le Directeur n'avait pas trouvé de remplaçant et que ce seraient les autres profs qui prendraient la Défense en charge. Sue au contraire pensait que Dumbledore avait trouvé quelqu'un, mais que ce ne serait pas un anglais, car personne en Angleterre ne voulais du Poste Maudit.

Après cela, Sue avait sorti de son devoir en potion afin de réécrire la conclusion qu'elle ne jugeait pas satisfaisante. Neville avait immédiatement embrayé sur les devoirs scolaires.

Harry gloussa en regardant Neville se plaindre. L'Héritier Longdubas râlait sur les profs qui lui avait donné beaucoup trop de travail, l'empêchant de profiter pleinement des fete et de sa famille et notament de sa petite soeur.

\- Deux putain de rouleaux sur les Animagus ! Macgo est complètement tarée !

\- Arrête, c'est bien comme sujet ! S'exclama Dennis. Par exemple, savais-tu que si un Animagus mourrais sous sa forme animal, il redevenait immédiatement humain.

\- Nan, je savais pas. Dit Harry. Je sais qu'Hermione songe sérieusement à devenir Animagus après ses ASPICS.

\- Je pense qu'elle se transformera en louve dit Svetlana. Ca ira bien avec son caractère.

\- Bof, moi je la vois plutôt en tigresse dit Neville.

\- Où en lionne… rajouta Harry. T'en pense quoi Sue ?

\- La forme Animagus est quelque chose de particulièrement intime qui en révèle beaucoup sur notre nature intrinsèque. Je ne connais pas assez ta sœur pour pouvoir dire quel serait son animal totem déclara sagement la serdaigle.

Harry acquiesça. Il resta songeur un instant avant de ricaner.

\- Imagine… tu te transformes en concombre de mer… Ca dit quoi sur ta nature profonde ?

oOo

Victoria Frobisher ne se considérait pas comme une personne exceptionnelle. Elle n'était pas très puissante, pas très intelligente, pas très jolie. Elle n'avait pas des notes brillantes, n'était pas particulièrement drôle et n'avait rien d'un leader.

Non, vraiment, à ses yeux, Victoria n'était pas particulièrement intéressante. Sa famille lui avait depuis longtemps fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien de particulier. Ce n'était pas comme son frère aîné qui était un Liseur de Runes naturel ou ses deux sœurs aînées qui étaient à la fois magnifiques et intelligentes.

Avec son teint trop pale et ses cheveux d'un marron quelconque, Victoria ne s'était jamais sentit à sa place dans la famille Frobisher. Elle s'était même demandé plusieurs fois si elle n'avait pas été adoptée.

Et puis était venu Poudlard. Sa répartition à Griffondore plutôt qu'à Serdaigle comme ses autres frère et sœurs l'avait encore éloignée de sa fratrie. Déjà qu'avec leur dix ans d'écart, ils n'étaient pas proches…

Mais heureusement, il y avait eut Lavande, Parvati et Morag. Leur amitié s'était nouée doucement mais avec force. Victoria avait ressenti un véritable sentiment d'appartenance. Elle était heureuse à Poudlard. Elle y avait rencontré une multitude de personnes différentes et intéressantes.

Notamment les Potter. Léo l'avait sauvée de Sowelo. Victoria avait senti sa magie s'attacher à celle de Léo.

Une fois le choc et la peur surmontés et une fois rentrée chez ses parents, Victoria avait fait des recherches. Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé dans ce couloir lorsque Léo Potter l'avait sauvée de la mort. Elle avait découvert qu'une dette de vie la liait désormais à son sauveur.

Le Serpentard pouvait lui demander sa vie, son âme, sa magie au nom de cette dette, Victoria la lui donnerait. Elle le ferait à la fois parce que la Magie le lui ordonnait mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle voulait honorer cette dette de Vie.

En attendant, elle était juste heureuse d'être amie avec Léo et de partager, le temps d'un voyage son compartiment.

Milicent sourit en voyant le regard quelque peu rêveur de Victoria sur Léo. La Serpentarde n'était pas aveugle. Elle avait comprit depuis longtemps que Vicky en pinçait pour le beau brun.

Elle savait également que la Griffondore souffrait d'un profond complexe d'infériorité, elle connaissait l'image déformée qu'avait Victoria d'elle même et surtout Milli savait qu'un rien pouvait la faire se replier sur elle même. L'attaque de Sowelo l'année passée aurait put entièrement détruire Victoria. Mais contrairement à ce qu'avait prédit Milli, la griffondore s'était relevée.

En septembre, Victoria été passée outre les couleurs des maisons pour partager un compartiment avec Léo, Milicent et Blaise. La Serpentarde devait bien avouer qu'il était agréable de pouvoir discuter avec une autre fille de temps en temps.

Au cour du premier semestre de cours, il n'avait pas été rare que Victoria vienne travailler ou simplement discuter avec le trio vert et argent. Lorsque la rumeur sur l'Héritier de Serpentard avait couru, elle n'avait pas changé ses habitudes, continuant à venir partager discussions et séances de travail avec les serpents.

Milli lui avait demandé si elle n'avait pas peur. Victoria lui avait avoué que les autres lionnes de deuxième année la « couvraient », lorsqu'elle venait passé du temps avec eux. Ainsi, les personnes de la Maison des Rouges et Ors à savoir que Victoria Frobisher « fraternisait » avec l'Ennemie se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Milicent remit correctement sa veste à Blaise. Le métisse dormait à poings fermés. La Serpentarde avait, sans aucun complexe, glissé un somnifère dans une choco-grenouille qu'elle avait ensuite donné à Blaise. Elle ne tenait vraiment à devoir supporter l'hyperactivité de son ami pendant le long trajet.

Après s'être assurée que la veste qui couvrait Blaise ne glisserait plus, Milli roula son écharpe pour s'en faire un coussin et se cala contre la fenêtre pour faire un petit somme. Le train n'arriverait pas avant plusieurs heures, elle avait du temps.

Les pensées de Léo vagabondaient sur ses vacances au ski. Il avait été choqué de revoir Norberta. Et en même temps, il en avait été heureux. Il se sentait plus … complet. Comme s'il avait retrouvé une chose précieuse qu'il ne pensait pas avoir perdu. C'était quelque peu perturbant.

Léo avait passé beaucoup de temps avec sa fille. Norberta était une vrai pipelette. Et elle était assoiffée de reconnaissance et d'amour. Le Serpentard avait été impressionné par la force et la puissance de la dragonne. Celle-ci était loin d'être adulte, mais elle était tout de même extrêmement dangereuse.

Léo avait également découvert lors de cette expérience… unique, une magie très différente de la sienne. Il avait été l'un des rares témoins de magie dragonnique.

Les Dragons étaient des Créatures Magiques. Ils avaient une magie intrinsèques puissante et complètement étrangère à celle des sorciers. Il n'y avait ni sorts, ni enchantement en magie Dragonnique. Non, c'était plus comme des élans inconscients du cœur qui s'exprimaient dans la Magie.

L'exemple de Norberta illustrait parfaitement cela. Léo avait glissé dans la caisse de Norberta une plaquette de bois imbibée de sa magie et gravée de nombreuses runes. La jeune dragonne avait chéri ce cadeau de sa mère et l'avait gardé même lors de son installation dans la Réserve.

Malheureusement, la plaquette avait commencé à s'abîmer sérieusement. Dans un élan de Magie incontrôlé Norberta avait transféré les runes gravées dans le bois sur ses écailles. Léo avait été choqué de retrouver inscrites à l'intérieur même des écailles de la dragonne les runes protectrices qu'il avait gravé sur la plaquette.

Léo ne l'avait dit à personne. Même Harry ignorait pour les runes.

oOo

Plusieurs compartiments plus loin, une autre personne pensait à une certaine dragonne noire. Hermione pensait à la fin de leur vacances au ski. Les jumeaux avaient expliqué au reste de la famille qu'il y avait eut un dragon à Poudlard. Et qu'ils avaient assisté à l'éclosion. Les dragons, comme les oiseaux, subissait un phénomène d'empreinte. C'est à dire que les dragonneaux considéraient comme leur mère le premier objet en mouvement qu'elles aperçoivent lorsqu'elles sortent de l'œuf. Généralement, c'était leur mère génétique, car personne n'était suffisamment fou pour approcher du nid d'une dragonne couvante.

Sauf que dans les cas de Norberta… c'était Léo.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres en repensant à la réaction de sa mère. « Donc, ma première petite fille est… une dragonne… Magie de Merde. »

Après cela, Léo leur avait annoncé que Norberta s'était échappée de la Réserve dans laquelle elle avait été placée et qu'elle était là. Dehors. Juste à l'extérieur du chalet.

Camouflée sous une épaisse couche de charmes et de sorts Ne-me-remarque-pas, la dragonne de un peu plus de huit mois attendait, roulée en boule à quelques mètres de la porte du chalet. Toute la famille était allée la voir.

Hermione avait été impressionnée par la puissance à la fois physique et magique de déployait Norberta. La dragonne ne faisait que cinq mètres de long, mais elle restait tout de même le plus dangereux prédateur terrestre actuellement vivant.

Pétunia avait punis ses enfants pour les risques qu'ils avaient prit pour faire s'échapper Norberta, pour avoir eut la stupidité de ne pas leur en avoir parlé avant et pour ne pas avoir mis Severus dans le coup. « Si tu veux faire des conneries, fais les, mais fait les bien ! » avait dit la moldue avant de faire un petit cours à ses enfants sur les multiples façons d'assurer leurs arrières et notamment en ayant un prof avec eux.

Hermione se disait quelque fois que Pétunia n'était pas vraiment une adulte responsable ou conventionnelle. Mais elle leur donnait des armes pour survivre dans le monde Magique et la Serdaigle avait pu assister de leur efficacité. Sans les conseils de sa mère, vu l'ambiance à Poudlard, Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais réussi à atteindre les vacances sans être sévèrement blessée.

Pétunia avait ensuite demandé ce qui allait devenir de Norberta. La dragonne ne voulait pas quitter sa mère mais elle pouvait difficilement aller à Poudlard. Il avait fallut plusieurs heures de négociation pour que Léo parvienne à convaincre sa fille qu'elle serait mieux à la Réserve.

Les jumeaux avaient fini par convaincre Norberta qu'elle serait plus en sécurité en Roumanie et que lorsqu'elle aurait finit sa croissance, Léo irait la chercher ainsi que son amie Melda qui avait détourné l'attention des dragonniers parti à la recherche ds deux fugueuses de façon à ce que Norberta puisse rejoindre sa mère.

oOo

Jouant de manière absolument inconsciente avec une mèche des cheveux bouclés d'Hermione, Marcus était lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait eut une discussion avec son père durant ces vacances. Lord Flint avait rappelé à son fils qu'il allait avoir dix-sept ans cette année, qu'il allait devenir adulte et qu'il prendrait de manière officielle le manteau d'Héritier de sa Maison.

Le père de Marcus lui avait rappelé qu'il avait un rang à tenir et des responsabilités envers sa Famille.

Les Flints faisaient parti des "Vingt-huit sacrés" soient les 28 familles de sorciers qui étaient d'authentiques sang-pur. Marcus se foutait pas mal du statut de sang. Il savait pertinemment que la puissance magique n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'être ou non un sang pur. Hermione, une fille de moldus était plus puissante que bien d'autre sorciers. Dumbledore, le plus puissant sorcier du siècle était un sang-mêlé, pareil pour les Potter… Bon sang, même la fille Tonk prouvait que le statut du sang était un préjugé stupide.

L'ancienne Poufsouffle était une sang-mêlée et c'était chez elle que l'ancienne capacité de Métamorphomage des Black avait décidé de ressurgir. Pas chez Draconis ou Héméra les sang-purs, non, chez la Poufsouffle née d'une Bannie et d'un Né de Moldu.

Mais malheureusement, Alfred Flint ne pensait pas comme son fils. Non, le Patriarche Flint était un sorcier qui vivait dans le passé et qui refusait de voir son monde changer. Il était raciste et xénophobe et en était fier.

Marcus avait apprit avec horreur que son père l'avait engagé dans un contrat de fiançailles et qu'il devrait épouser la fille Shafiq dès qu'elle aurait finit ses études. Pour Lord Flint, c'était une excellente chose. Les Shafiq étaient une autre Famille des Vingt-huit sacrées, ce qui permettait de préserver le statut pur de la famille et ils étaient riches, très riches.

Pour Marcus, c'était une chose horrible. Outre le fait qu'il aimait Hermione, qu'il ne voulait pas se marier sans choisir son épouse et qu'il ne comptait pas épouser une femme qui était une cousine issue-issue de germain, Hélène Shafiq n'avait que 10 ans ! Il ne voulait pas épouser une gamine de quasiment sept ans de moins que lui !

Après la nouvelle de Lord Flint, les choses étaient devenues tendues au Manoir. Marcus songeait de plus en plus à se faire la belle quelque part loin de la demeure familiale. Son père ne le bannirai pas. Marcus était le dernier descendant mâle des Flint. Alfred ne laisserait pas son nom disparaître.

Et puis il y avait ce que Marcus avait mentalement renommé « l'Affaire Malfoy ».

Lucius Malfoy était un requin, dangereux et avide de sang. Vers la fin des vacances, plusieurs scandales impliquant divers membres de la famille Burrow avaient jailli, causant de nombreux dommages à la réputation et au compte en banque de cette famille.

Les Burrow étaient une « petite » famille de sang-purs née il y avait moins de deux siècles. Cela en faisait une quantité négligeable aux yeux de la haute société magique anglaise. C'était pour cette raison que personne n'avait moufté lors que Lucius Malfoy avait entreprit méthodiquement de détruire la famille.

Marcus trouvait qu'il y avait véritablement quelque chose de malsain dans le fonctionnement de son pays. Mais les faits étaient tels qu'ils étaient et personne n'avait voulu se dresser face à un Lucius Malfoy tout puissant et avide de sang.

Oui, les Malfoy étaient puissants. Et ils allaient le devenir encore plus. Des rumeurs courraient sur l'était de santé de Lady Walburga Black. La Régente de la Noble et Pure famille était apparemment mourante.

Son seul héritier connu était le jeune fils Malfoy. Les Black, bien que sur la pente décliante avait du pouvoir. Et ce pouvoir allait s'ajouter à celui de Lucius Malfoy si Draconis obtenait le titre de Lord Malfoy. Les choses allaient devenir très compliquée pour les opposants des Malfoy au **Magen** **m** **agot à la mort de Lady Black.**

 **OoOoO**

 **oOo**

 **OoOoO**

Les élèves venaient d'envahir la Grande Salle dans un brouhaha sans limite. Les enfants restés au Chateau pour les vacances accueillaient leurs amis joyeusement tandis que chacun s'installait. Percy se décala pour laisser une place à Olivier qui entreprit de lui raconter avec de nombreux détail ses vacances dans la branche maternelle de sa famille.

Le Capitaine de Quidditch trouvait ses grands-parents étranges. Ils vivaient en autarcie au fin fond d'une foret. Mais ils étaient cools quand même.

Percy écouta attentivement son ami tout en gardant un œil sur sa sœur. Il était inquiet. Ginny était pale, trop pale. Et il avait l'impression que cela empirait de jour en jour. Quelque chose était entrain de bouffer sa sœur. Quelque chose de mauvais.

Il était persuadé que cela avait à voir avec le journal. Cette chose puait la magie corrompue. Il l'avait enveloppé dans une robe de soie étonnamment trouvé dans un dressing au septième étage devant la tapisserie des trolls en tutu. La soie avait la propriété d'absorber une partie des ondes magiques. Le journal ne pouvait donc pas étendre son influence malsaine dans le dortoir.

Percy se mordilla les lèvres. Il devait faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Le seul prof qui trempait de manière quasiment officielle dans la magie noire, c'était Snape…

\- Ca ne s'est pas arrangé avec ta sœur ? demanda Olivier à voix basse.

Percy secoua la tête négativement.

Les deux sixièmes années scrutèrent avec attention la jeune fille rousse. Ginny était avec ses camarades de dortoir, mais elle semblait comme éteinte. Ses yeux ne pétillaient pas et son sourire n'était que le fantôme de celui qu'il aurait dut être.

\- Mec, faut que tu fasses un truc, ca devient grave.

\- Oui, mais quoi ?

\- Je sais pas… Je suppose que tu as déjà fouillé la Bibli…

\- Oui.

\- Et bien, porte tes couilles et va voir Snape. Si ya un prof qui pourra te renseigner sur les maléfices bien sombres, c'est lui.

oOo

Sally regardait avec des yeux désolés son ami, ancien-ami, elle ne savait pas trop, isolé en bout de table.

Lorsque tous les étudiants avaient envahis la Grande-Salle, la jeune Née de Moldus avait espéré réussir à se placer à coté d'Harry afin de lui présenter ses excuses. Malheureusement, le Potter jeune et noir s'était installé seul en extrémité de table, le plus proche possible de la sortie et un large bouclier magique empéchait quiconque de l'approcher à moins de deux metres.

Entre ca et les regards noirs que lancaient à la fois Harry et son serpent de compagnie, il y avait quatre places vides entre le Survivant et ses plus proches voisins.

Sally soupira. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'elle pourrait parler avec Harry.

oOo

Léo était intrigué. Il y avait deux nouvelles têtes à la table professorale. L'un des nouveau venu était un homme chauve avec un grande moustache taillée à la Salvator Dali. L'autre avait plus un look de surfeur californien avec sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux clairs mi-longs et ondulés.

De manière assez étonnante, ils ne portaient pas les éternelles robes de sorciers. Non, c'était même le contraire. Le chauve avait un très chic costume gris perlé d'allure absolument moldue tandis que le surfeur était en blue-jean et chemise hawaienne.

\- MacGo à pas l'air ravie de ses nouveaux collègues ricana Blaise qui s'était fort bien remis de son dragage au somnifère.

Léo sourit en lisant le commentaire de son ami. Effectivement, au vu de la bouche pincée de la Directrice des Rouges et Ors, elle ne devait que moyennement apprécier les nouveaux. A moins que ce ne soit leur tenues pour le moins inhabituelles à Poudlard qui choque la vieille dame.

\- Il doit y avoir le remplaçant de Lockard dans le lot. Déclara Pansy Parkinson.

\- C'est très probable… Mais dans ce cas, qui est l'autre demanda Daphnée.

Interrompant les interrogations des jeunes serpents, le directeur de l'École se leva, attirant les derniers regards.

\- Bienvenue à vous tous pour un second semestre à Poudlard. Déclara Dumbledore. Comme vous le savez tous, notre regretté Professeur Lockard a été pétrifié peu avant votre départ en vacances. Cependant, pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous le professeur Brook qui a accepté de reprendre le poste d'enseignant en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

L'homme chauve se leva et salua rapidement les élèves d'un geste de tete tandis que des applaudissements polis s'élevaient.

C'était la première fois qu'un enseignant de Poudlard était remplacé de mémoire d'étudiants. Les élèves ne savaient pas vraiment comment ils devaient réagir. Certains disaient que le nouveau prof avait l'air compétents, d'autres regrettaient que ce ne soit pas le beau blond qui fasse cours, les Sang-purs commentaient dédaigneusement la tenue vestimentaire de l'homme.

Au milieu de tout ce brouhaha le directeur reprit la parole.

\- Maitre Brook est accompagné par Monsieur Ulysse Mètis, son assistant ainsi que de son Apprentie, Miss Harmony Mallard.

Sue vit du coin de l'œil Harry se tendre comme un arc. Mais la Serdaigle ne prit pas le temps d'analyser l'attitude de son ami. Son attention était accaparée par l'agitation qui avait prit les élèves à l'annonce du Directeur.

\- Une Apprentie à Poudlard ! Ce n'est pas arrivé depuis 1847 ! s'exclama un aigle de septième année.

\- Mais c'est quoi un apprenti à la fin ? questionna un petit première année.

\- Un Apprenti est un élève particulier déclara Hermione Granger en se tournant vers les plus jeunes. Il ou elle apprend auprès d'un Maître pendant une période de temps donnée ou alors, jusqu'à ce qu'il est assimilé ce que son Maître avait à lui apprendre.

\- Et en quoi c'est exceptionnel ?

\- Pour être Maître dans un domaine de la Magie, il faut etre plus qu'un spécialiste dans ce domaine là. Et il faut souvent être très puissant. Les personnes choisis comme Apprentis sont rares car les Maitres sont rares et qu'ils choisissent avec grand soin leurs élèves. Être Apprenti est un très grand honneur et apporte un grand prestige, surtout dans les sphères de la haute société.

\- Dans ce cas là, réfléchi Sue, cela signifie que le Professeur Brook est Maître dans au moins une discipline de la Magie…

\- Oui.

\- Je me demande laquelle.

oOo

Harry se laissa tomber assez lourdement dans le lit que venait de lui faire apparaître la Salle sur demande. Le Poufsouffle avait quitté la grande Salle quelque peu hagard. Il avait laissé sa magie le guider et s'était retrouvé face à la Pièce Va et Vient.

Si ses camarade de maison avaient essayé de lui parler, Harry ne les avait pas entendus. Il n'avait même pas capté leur présence.

Il était trop plongé dans ses souvenirs pour cela.

C'était Harmony.

C'était l'enfant qui deviendrait la magnifique femme qui avait rempli sa vie de bonheur.

C'était Harmony.

La belle Mage Guerrière qui n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Bordel de merde, c'était HARMONY !

La femme qu'il avait aimé et qu'il avait repoussé dans son propre bien. C'était celle avec qui il avait vécu les plus beaux moments de sa vie, avec qui il avait traqué de vieux parchemins expliquant comment rencontrer les Norns. C'était la sorcière à la langue acérée qui lui avait collé une baffe lors de leur première rencontre.

Tout le Hall du Ministère de la Magie où avait lieu la réception avait été rendu muet de stupeur devant le culot de l'américaine qui avait osé porter la main sur le Sauveur. Et Harry avait rit. Rit à en pleurer. Elle n'avait jamais rien eut à faire de son statut. Et c'était bien la seule.

Harmony c'était des souvenirs merveilleux emplis de joie et de malice, mais également la souffrance horrible de la séparation. Murphy merci, le vieux rituel d'Héla effaçant les liens affectifs de ses souvenirs empêchait Harry de sombrer dans la douleur.

Au contraire, maintenant qu'il avait surmonté le choc initial de revoir son ancienne amante dans la peau d'une gamine de neuf ans, il était heureux de pouvoir réapprendre à la connaître. Surtout que cette Harmony là était différente de celle qu'il avait connu.

Jamais l'Autre n'avait fait d'apprentissage et elle n'était jamais venue à Poudlard.

Harry se retourna dans son lit et sourit. Il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance que lui et Harmony reforme un jour un couple. Et ce n'était pas son objectif. Par contre, il serait heureux de renouer une amitié sincère avec elle.

OoOoO

oOo

OoOoO

Après deux journées de cours, Sue avait enfin réussi à mettre le grappin sur Harry et à le trainer dans un coin désert de la bibliothèque. Là, elle avait sorti plusieurs livres de cours et des parchemins pour donner l'illusion qu'elle travaillait avant de se tourner vers son ami avec un grands sourire.

\- Baa-Chan m'a fait tout un cour sur les différents exorcismes, dans quel cas les utiliser et comment faire. C'était super intéressant.

La sorcière d'origine nippone explica longuement à Harry les différents types de possessions, entre les volontaires, involontaires, avec ou sans vecteurs extérieurs, les méthodes employées pour détecter une possession et surtout les manières de se débarrasser de l'esprit.

\- Et donc, pour Ginny ? Il faut faire quoi ? Demanda Harry quelque peu perdu. De ces deux vies, c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à ce domaine de la magie.

\- On est face à une possession forcée par vecteur direct. Il faut faire un rituel … de type A. s'exclama Sue en pointant une ligne dans son carnet.

\- Sue, je ne lis pas les idéogrammes japonnais. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Si tu savais à quel point je me sens puissante de savoir quelque chose que tu ignores…ricana Sue. Je me charge de rassembler les ingrédients du rituel, toi, tu récupères Ginny et son journal.

\- On en a besoin ?

\- Oui.

\- Et merde …

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ?

\- Le journal a disparu. Elle ne l'a plus et j'ignore où il peut être.

.

.  
 **Blabla d'auteur :**

 **Désolée pour l'affreusement long retard, mais je n'avais pas la tete à écrire et en prime j'ai fait un gros blocage sur ce chapitre. Résultat j'en ai coupé la moitié pour réussir à le poster avec… beaucoup de retard.**

 **Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, mais normalement, ce ne sera pas aussi long.**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes génial(e)s !**


	47. Chapter 46 : Où l'Hydre s'incline

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire; /!\ Chapitre non relu ! (la version Ok arrivera demain ou après-demain)  
**

 **.**

 _Blablabla : paroles télépathiques entre les jumeaux et/ou pensées_

 _ **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 46** – Où l'hydre s'incline

 **.**

 **.**

.

\- Et vous n'avez pas imaginé acheter du Filtre de Mandragore plutôt que d'attendre que vos Mandragore soient adultes ? Demanda le Professeur Brook curieux.

Un silence géné lui répondit tandis que les enseignants présents dans la salle des professeurs se regardaient en silence.

\- Parce que si vous attendez juin, cela voudra dire que vous aurez laisser vos élèves pétrifiés pendant quasiment 8 moins pour certains… Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi leurs parents n'ont pas réagits ? Si un truc pareil arrivait à Harmony et que Ducky apprenait que je n'avais pas tout fait pour soigner sa fille rapidement, je suis certain qu'il m'arracherait la tete avec les dents…

\- C'est à dire que les parents de la jeune Agathe sont des moldus…

\- Et donc vous n'avez pas jugé qu'il était nécessaire de les prévenir que leur fille était pétrifiée intervint le professeur de défense, coupant la parole de l'enseignant d'Arthimancie.

\- Ils ne peuvent rien faire, il était inutile de les inquiéter pour rien. Dit le Directeur avec bonhomie.

L'Américain sentit une grosse goutte de sueur couler dans son dos. Il était sérieux là le barbu ?

\- Ok, je vais passer immédiatement une commande de filtre de Mandragore. ET si l'Ecole et trop radine pour payer des potions pour la santé de ses élèves, vous les retiendrez de mon salaire ! déclara G-A Brook avant de quitter la pièce, laissant un silence glaçant derrière lui.

Les Anglais avaient vraiment un problème avec les Moldus. C'était pas possible d'être aussi replié sur soi-même. Par les miches flétries d'un zombi, même les Seigneurs Liches Éternels s'étaient ouverts aux Moldus ! Ils étaient parfaitement intégré dans la société non-magique. L'un d'eux tenait même les ficelles de la bourse de Singapour ! Et la Mort savait que ces vieux cons étaient obtus !

OoOoO

o

OoOoO

\- Retenue Mr Potter.

\- Mais !

\- Pas de mais. C'est la troisième fois que vous arrivez à faire fondre le fond de vos chaudrons en trois cours. Il est temps de vous mettre un peu de plombs dans le crane.

Harry hésita entre fusiller Severus du regard et lui faire des yeux de chiot battu pour qu'il enlève sa punition. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il avait des chaudrons de mauvaise qualité ! Le Survivant se résolu finalement à rester très digne et à ne pas réagir.

Il ferait chier son Tuteur Magique le lendemain soir lors de sa retenue

OoOoO

o

OoOoO

La classe de sixième année de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle était assise, dans un silence quasi religieux dans la salle de défense contre les Forces du Mal. La pièce avait bien changé depuis que le nouveau professeur en avait prit possession. Les tableaux tape-à-l'oeil de Lockard avaient été enlevés et remplacés par une longue frise gravée de minuscules symboles qu'Hermione n'avait pas réussi à reconnaître.

\- Les livres, vous pouvez les ranger, dit une voix grave, faisant sursauter toute la classe.

Les élèves se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la porte de la salle où se tenait fièrement le nouveau professeur. Personne ne l'avait entendu. L'homme sans age à la longue et fine moustache et au crane chauve était vétu d'un élégant costume trois pièces moldu.

Hermione lui trouvait des airs de parrain de mafia sicilienne. Pourtant, il n'avait absolument pas un accent italien.

L'homme traversa la salle et grimpa sur l'estrade.

\- Rangez vos livres s'il vous plait, répéta-t-il en souriant.

Cette fois, les élèves obéirent. Le Professeur attrapa une craie et nota son nom au tableau d'une écriture italique qui aurait très bien eut sa place dans les parchemins moyenâgeux. « G-A Brook, Maître en Arithmancie ».

\- D'après votre nombre, il n'y a aucun absent. C'est très bien. Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer à faire l'appel ou à vous courir après. Vous venez à mon cours, vous ne venez pas, c'est votre problème, moi je m'en fous. Par contre si vous êtes ici, sachez, que je n'accepte ni retard, ni bavardages. Le premier qui m'énerve, je le met dehors… définitivement. Comprit ?

Un « Oui, Monsieur. » général lui répondit.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, on va commencer. Premièrement sachez que vous êtes terriblement en retard par rapport à votre programme. L'incompétent que je remplace a vraiment merdé sur ce point. Je vais donc devoir vous demander plusieurs devoirs assez conséquents sur plusieurs créatures magiques et sur certains nouveaux sortilèges tandis que nous travaillerons sur vos informulés.

Lorsqu'Hermione sortit de cours deux heures plus tard, elle était complètement naze et sa magie était quasiment à sec. Mais elle était contente. Le Professeur Brook était un enseignant très efficace et pédagogue avec un savoir immense qu'il illustrait pas de nombreuses anecdotes. Il avait apparemment énormément voyagé et vu bon nombres de situations improbables. Et contrairement à Lockard, il savait de quoi il parlait !

Dommage qu'il reparte à la fin de l'année.

OoOoO

o

OoOoO

\- Cette enfant n'est pas normale ! Elle est dangereuse !

\- Minerva, calmez-vous.

\- Non, Albus, vous ne comprenez pas. Son aura pue la mort et la magie noire ! Je refuse qu'Harmony Mallard reste plus longtemps à Poudlard ! Elle est dangereuse !

\- Oui, mon Apprentie est dangereuse. Intervint calmement le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Son ton tranquille trancha avec l'excitation de sa collègue et stoppa les cents pas énervés de l'Animagus Chat.

\- Mon Apprentie est dangereuse, mais de manière générale, la magie est dangereuse.

Minerva inspira profondément pour retenir le hurlement rageur qui lui brûlait les lèvres. L'Apprentie de son collègue était revenue la veille à Poudlard. Apparemment une affaire demandant des capacités spéciales l'avait appelé ailleurs. La Professeur de Métamorphose n'y croyait pas, mais qu'importe. Le fait était, qu'en voyant l'aura de l'enfant, Minerva avait faillit avoir une attaque.

L'aura d'Harmony Mallard était plus noire que l'encre et avait un aspect visqueux et collant. En la frôlant, l'animagus Chat avait sentit un long frisson d'effroi lui traverser le dos tandis que tout les poils de son corps se hérissaient. Tout son être lui criait de fuir loin de ce monstre.

\- Votre Apprentie a une aura particulièrement sombre… Commença Minerva.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez dire qu'elle est noire à ce niveau là, intervint le Maître la voix dégoulinant de sarcasme.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu d'aura pareille ! Elle pue la mort. Quel type de monstre est donc cette enfant ? S'exclama la Professeur de Métamorphose.

\- Une nécromancienne naturelle.

Minerva hoqueta de stupeur et d'effroi mêlés. Les nécromanciens étaient les pires Mages Noirs existants. Ils jouaient avec la mort et la vie sans respect aucun pour les défunts. Ils accomplissaient des rituels tous plus ignobles les uns que les autres pour assouvir leur soif de pouvoirs. Et cette enfant en était un ?!

\- Je crains de ne pas comprendre intervint Albus. Nécromancienne… Naturelle ?

Le Professeur Brook soupira avec lassitude. Il allait, encore une fois, expliquer la vie aux sorciers coincés du Vieux Continent.

\- La Nécromancie est la discipline magique qui permet de dépasser la mort, voire de la vaincre. Cela va de l'invocation d'un esprit, la réanimation d'un cadavre, à la transformation du nécromancien en liche. Cependant, il faut savoir qu'on ne joue pas impunément avec la Mort. Ceux qui pratiquent la nécromancie sont maudits. Chaque sort, incantation ou rituel prélève un peu de sa santé physique ou psychique au sorcier. Et plus ca va, pire c'est.

\- Et pourtant, il y a toujours des gens qui essayent de devenir Nécromancien. Marmonna Albus dans sa barbe.

\- L'appel du pouvoir absolu est très fort. Surtout que lorsque le Nécromancien est devenu une Liche, il n'est plus soumis à la malédiction de la Mort. Les **Liches** sont une forme extrêmement puissante de morts-vivants. Elles possèdent une intelligence exceptionnelle, sont des adeptes de la sorcellerie et sont immortelles. Le rêve pour beaucoup.

\- Et votre Apprentie ? Intervint Minerva, voyant que le sujet déviait.

\- Je vous ait dit que la nécromancie entraine une lente et douloureuse déchéance physique et psychique du sorcier. Mais il faut savoir qu'il existe des gens qui échappent à cette malédiction. Ils sont des nécromanciens naturels. Pour eux, il est aussi simple de relever un mort que lancer un lumos.

\- Par Merlin !

\- Je sais que les pouvoirs d'Harmony vous inquiètent Minerva. Mon Apprentie est très puissante. Elle est même bien trop puissante. Elle n'a quasiment aucun contrôle sur sa magie et cette dernière a tendance à attaquer le noyaux magique de mon élève, ce qui pourrait finir par la tuer. Heureusement, j'ai prit des mesures de prévention. La magie d'Harmony est drainée en permanence, ce qui l'empêche de l'auto-détruire.

\- A quelle point est-elle puissante ? demanda le Directeur curieux. Il n'avait jamais rencontrer de Nécromancien naturel. Et plus il en apprenait sur ces gens, plus il était heureux que Tom n'en ait jamais eut sous ses ordres.

\- Le jour de sa naissance, tout les morts dans un rayon de 10 km autour de l'hôpital se sont relevés. Heureusement, ils n'ont pas eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que déjà la magie de la Vie les quittait. A deux ans, Harmony a réanimé un cimetière entier sans même s'en apercevoir. Et à trois ans, elle a ramené sur Terre l'âme d'un ancien héros.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Avec son père, ils étaient en voyage en Grèce. Et là, sous leur yeux, la poussière s'est rassemblée pour créer un squelette. Celui-ci s'en ensuite couvert de chair puis de peau. Avant de se remettre à respirer. Elle a créer un revenant de toute pièce. Le faire à partir d'un cadavre de six mois vous permet d'avoir votre Maîtrise de Nécromancie.

\- Vous voulez dire que votre Apprentie est…

\- Une Maîtresse Nécromancienne. Oui. Elle a été appelé pour nettoyer les conneries d'un imbécile qui pensait pouvoir relever les morts. Il a juste créer un zombi qui l'a bouffé et qui provoquer un début d'épidémie. Harmony a réglé le problème avec Ulysse. Vous voyez Minerva, Harmony maîtrise ses dons de Nécromancienne. Son Apprentissage ne concerne que les Runes et l'Arthmancie. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

Minerva hocha la tete. Elle restait sceptique, mais elle laisserait l'Apprentie faire ses preuves.

OoOoO

o

OoOoO

Harry frappa fermement à la porte du bureau de Severus et entra lorsque le Potionniste lui en donna l'autorisation. Le beau-père de Neville était assis derrière son bureau et se frottait les tempes. Sur le meuble de bois sombre trônait un tas de tissus.

\- C'est une robe ?

\- Oui. Harry, assis-toi s'il te plaît.

Le Survivant n'aimait pas du tout le ton froid de son Tuteur. Il y avait un problème et un gros.

\- Peux-tu me dire ce que c'est que cela ? Demanda Severus en écarta prudemment les pan de la robe rose à fanfreluches violettes, révélant…

\- Bordel de merde, le journal du vieux con !

\- Langage ! Fit sèchement Severus. Ainsi donc tu sais ce que c'est…

\- Oui. Mais j'ai besoin que…

\- Que quoi Harry ! S'écria Severus, perdant son calme. Cet Objet pue la magie noire à plein nez. Et je sais de source sure que tu sais exactement ce que c'est et quels sont ses effets ! Alors dit moi Harry, pourquoi je ne devrais pas briser tes défenses mentales pour connaître la vérité sur cette affaire.

Le Poufsouffle recula dans sa chaise, effrayé malgré lui par l'éclat de son tuteur et par l'aura de danger et de puissance qu'il dégageait. Très rapidement Harry prit sa décision et sortit sa baguette, faisant réagit Severus.

\- Moi Harry James Potter jure sur ma Magie de ne pas avoir créer, posséder ou manipuler ce journal. Lumos.

Voyant la petite boule de lumière bleue apparaître Severus se relaxa et abaissa sa baguette. Il se laissa retomber dans son siège avec un soulagement infini. Il avait vraiment craint le pire.

\- J'ai besoin que tu me fasses un serment déclarant que tu ne répèteras à personne ce que je vais te dire.

\- Pourquoi donc.

\- Parce que c'est une question de vie et de mort pour moi et surtout de sécurité nationale. Je peux même te jurer sur ma magie que c'est vrai.

\- Non, je te crois.

Severus fit le serment et Harry et lui le scellèrent de leurs magies liées.

\- Ce journal est celui de Tom Elvis Jedusor plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort.

\- Quoi ?

\- Attends, c'est pas finis. Voldychou est le descendant de Salazard Serpentard. Enfin, l'un de ses descendants. Et il parle Fourchelangue. Lorsqu'il était à l'école, Voldy a couvert la chambre des secrets et a obligé le Basilique à obéhir à ses ordres. Luolès a tué une fille. Poudlard a menacé de fermer, du coup le taré s'est calmé et a ensorcelé son journal intime de facon à ce qu'il prenne possession de quelqu'un. Cette personne, possédée par le journal a réouvert la Chambre et à ordonné à Luolès de faire un maximum de victimes.

Severus se leva et sortit une bouteille de wisky Pur-Feu du placard et d'en boire une grande gorgée.

\- Par le string léopard du Ministre de la Magie…

\- Merci pour l'image mentale grimaça Harry.

Severus lui lança un regard torve avant d'aller se rasseoir.

\- Donc si on récapitule… Luolès ?

Harry grimaça.

\- C'est le Basilique de la Chambre des secrets. Elle est vachement sympa et ca la fait royalement chier de devoir obéir aux ordres de Tom.

\- Je ne vais même pas relever le fait que tu causes avec un serpent gigantesque au regard mortel, que tu saches où est la Chambre des Secrets ou même que tu saches tout cela sur le seigneur des ténèbres. Je vais me contenter de te demander l'identité de la personne possédée, même si j'ai de sérieux doutes désormais.

\- Ginevra Weasley. Moi aussi j'ai une question. Pourquoi tu étais persuadé que j'avais un truc à voir avec tout cela ?

\- Percy est venu me voir et m'a remis le journal. Il voulait savoir ce que c'était. Lorsque je lui ai demandé où est-ce qu'il avait trouvé le journal, il s'est montré très evasif. Un peu trop…

\- Tu l'as légimencé ! S'ecria Harry en comprenant ce que son Tuteur sous-entendait.

\- Ses défenses sont absolument pathétiques.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas un Occlument Naturel !

\- Bref, en fouillant, j'ai découvert que le parfait préfet avait volé le journal à sa sœur et qu'il vous a entendu Miss Li et toi parler du journal de Ginevra à la bibliothèque. Laisse moi te dire que vous avez fait preuve d'inconscience sur ce coup là. La preuve, n'importe qui a pu vous entendre.

Harry grimaça en se rendant compte que son tuteur avait particulièrement raison.

\- Qu'avez vous prévu Miss Li et toi ?

\- On doit effectuer un rituel d'exorcisme sur Ginny et détruire ce foutu journal. Et je pense que ton aide ne serait pas de trop. Et celle de Percy également.

Le Maitre des Potions soupira avant de regarder l'horloge.

\- Très bien. Voici ce que je te propose, Miss Li et toi préparez tout ce qu'il faut. Ma réserve est ouverte si besoin. Vous ferez votre rituel, sous ma surveillance lors de ma prochaine permanence à l'Ecole dans une semaine.

OoOoO

o

OoOoO

Sue enleva la Cape d'Invisibilité et sauta sans peur dans le trou menant à la Chambre des Secrets. Harry la suivit rapidement.

\- N'empêche, je n'en revient pas que tu m'ais caché ça tout ce temps ! Ami indigne ! S'exclama Sue en frappant le bras du brun.

\- Aïeuh ! Brute !

La japonaise leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre le chemin du nid de Luolès.

\- C'était Léo qui avait la Cape, c'est pour ca que je ne t'en ai pas parler.

\- C'est ca, prend moi pour une blonde. Avoue plutot que tu ne voulais pas partager ton secret.

\- Tu m'as percé à jour, soupira théatralement Harry. Désormais que tu connais mon sombre secret, comment vais-je pouvoir m'infiltrer dans les douches des filles…

\- Harry ! Dis pas des bétises.

Harry jeta un regard moqueur à son amie, inquiétant la Serdaigle.

\- Tu plaisantais. Pas vrai ? Harry ? Harry, c'est pas drôle ! Harry, reviens ici tout de suite ! S'écria Sue, en partant à la poursuite du Survivant qui riait comme un maniaque.

Ce fut essoufflés que les Deuxièmes années arrivèrent devant la porte de la Chambre des Secrets. Harry jura sur sa magie qu'il n'avait jamais essayé d'espionner les filles sous la douche et Sue tenta de l'étrangler pour s'être moqué d'elle.

Après avoir survécu à une nouvelle tentative de meurtre, le Survivant siffla le mot de passe et ils entrèrent dans la Chambre.

\- Je rêve ! S'exclama Harry.

Sue gloussa doucement devant la scène surréaliste qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Luolès, la gigantesque Basilique de quinze mètres de long était entrain de jouer aux échecs sorciers avec le Choixpeau.

\- Bonjour Mr Potter, Miss Li dit le Choixpeau avant d'ordonner à son cavalier d'aller en F5.

 _ **~ C'est quoi ca Luolès ? ~**_ demanda Harry choqué.

 _ **~ Le Choixpeau ~**_ laissa tomber le Basilique millénaire avant d'ordonner à son cavalier de bouger en F5.

 _ **~ Merci, ca je le sais.**_ Répliqua sarcastiquement le Survivant tandis que Sue, à ses cotés ricanait. _**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?~**_

\- Je viens jouer notre partie d'échec bisemestrielle. Cela fait 987 ans que l'on a mis cette tradition en place.

\- Whoua putain ! Un chapeau qui comprend le Fourchelangue !

 _ **~ Je le parle même ~**_ se moqua le Choixpeau.

Un gloussement échappa à Sue. Cette situation était largement plus que surréaliste. Entre un chapeau qui jouait aux échecs avec un serpent et le cri très viril de Harry lorsque le chapeau avait siffler, il y avait vraiment de quoi rire.

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! Mais si tu savais où est la Chambre, pourquoi t'as rien dit quand Mimi Geignarde s'est fait buter ? S'exclama Harry en pointant, accusateur, le Choixpeau du doigt.

\- Je suis soumis à un enchantement de confidentialité. Je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir dans les événements. C'est une sécurité que Rowena a mise en place lors de ma création.

\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est débile.

\- Je suis un Choixpeau omniscient. Aucunes barrières mentales ne m'arrêtent. Certains auraient pu vouloir profiter de cela pour de sombres desseins.

Harry soupira avec lassitude. Sue était tout à fait d'accord avec la logique de sa Fondatrice de Maison. Un etre avec un pouvoir tel que celui qu'avait le Choixpeau était très dangereux.

 _ **~ Luolès, tu pourrais me donner un peu de venin ? ~**_ demanda Harry en changeant de sujet. Il ne tenait pas à chopper un mal de crane carabiné pour avoir tenter de débattre avec l'artefact magique.

 _ **~ Pourquoi faire ? ~**_ demanda le Basilique, en tournant ses yeux fermés vers les deux humains

Le Choipeau profita que son adversaire ait quitter le plateau de jeu des yeux pour tricher allègrement, faisant disparaître deux pions du Serpent Géant et avançant sa Reine.

 _ **~ Détruire Tom Jedusor ~**_

Sue frissonna en voyant la gueule du serpent géant s'ouvrir et la langue fourchue darder entre les crocs d'ivoire. Elle était certaine que le serpent était de sourire. Et le rendu était terriblement terrifiant.

 _ **~ Avec plaisir petit d'Homme. ~**_

OoOoO

o

OoOoO

\- Mr Weasley, retenue.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de « mais ». La prochaine fois, vous ne mettrez pas de venin d'acromentules dans une potion de soin. Dit fermement et définitivement Severus, fermant ainsi la discussion.

Il était vraiment très agréable de distribuer des retenues. La tete des élèves était toujours très drole. Et puis comme ca, il pourrait parler au préfet du problème de sa sœur.

OoOoO

o

OoOoO

Sue vérifia une dernière fois la salle où aurait lieu de rituel afin d'etre certaine de ne pas avoir fais d'erreurs.

Elle enjamba précautionneusement le large cercle de hiraganas peints. Elle relu le texte, s'assurant de ne pas avoir fait une erreur de tracé qui aurait pu avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Elle vérifia ensuite les kanjis des cinq éléments disposés au bout des branches de l'étoile qui occupait le centre du cercle. Sur chacun des cinq caractères logographiques tracés avec une épaisse peinture rouge sang avait été posé une statuette symbolisant l'élément. Premièrement venait un cube de porcelaine jaune représentant la terre, puis une sphère de quartz bleuté pour l'eau, un tétraèdre d'un rouge chatoyant pour le feu, un croissant de sable blanc ouvert pour l'air et enfin, une chandelle prete à etre enflammé pour le vide.

Un peu plus loin, un bol en bois était remplit d'eau et la hishaku avait été posée à coté. Tout etait prêt. C'était désormais aux autres de jouer. Elle, elle devait se préparer.

Sue ressortie du cachot désaffecté et rejoignit le bureau du Professeur Snape. Harry et Léo avaient réussit, Merlin sait comment, à persuader la terrible chauve-sourie des cachots de les aider.

La Serdaigle ouvrit le bureau du professeur avec la clé qu'il lui avait prété avant de refermer soigneusement derrière elle. Sur le bureau l'attendaient plusieurs boites soigneusement fermées.

Sue ouvrit la première et en sortie avec révérence un magnifique Susohiki de soie coloré dans les tons bleus avec des motifs blancs, noirs et émeraudes. Ce qui distinguait le Susohiki des kimono "classiques" c'était sa longueur. Beaucoup plus long, Sue était obligée de le maintenir légèrement relevé ou à le laissé en traîne. Il n'était utilisé que par les geisha, lors de certains spectacles de danses traditionnelles et lors des rituels d'exorcisme.

Sous le kimono était soigneusement plié un obi d'un très beau bleu turquoise. C'était une ceinture de soie de 4 mètres de long que Sue allait devoir nouer serrée dans le dos en utilisant le nœud formel des Exorcistes.

Une deuxième boite contenait les "tabi", des chaussettes dont le gros orteil est séparé et les "zôri", des sandales en bois. Sue sourit en imaginant les commentaires auquels elle allait avoir droit de la part de Harry. Lui qui passait sont temps à se plaindre des « plouques » qui portaient des chausettes avec des tongs… Elle lui offrirait des tabi à son anniversaire. Un petit coffret contenant les différents accessoires que Sue allait mettre dans sa coiffure ainsi que le maquillage partageait la boite des sandales.

La troisième et dernière boite était l'étui à éventail. Celui-ci était l'éventail de cérémonie de la famille Li depuis plusieurs dizaines de génération. C'était au départ un gunsen, un éventail de guerre. C'était un très grand éventail avec une monture forgée en acier. Autrefois, lors des guerres de Clans, il servait à la fois de signe de ralliement et de direction des troupes lorsqu'il était brandi ouvert, et à la fois de garde et de protection une fois fermé lors d'un combat au sabre.

Aujourd'hui, il était utilisé par les exorcistes de la Famille Li lors de leurs rituels magiques. Les brins d'aciers supportant la soie brochée avaient été incrustés de nacre et d'or fin. C'était un véritable travail de Maitre. A la fois artistique et magique. Car les incrustations de matériaux précieux ou semi-précieux formaient d'innombrables sceaux créés par un Maitre en Fûinjutsu. Ils servaient à amplifier et guider la magie de l'exorciste.

Sue reposa l'éventail sur le bureau et attrapa le Susohiki. Elle devait vite se vêtir de la tenue de cérémonie, les autres seraient bientôt là !

OoOoO

o

OoOoO

Percy marmonnait dans sa barbe. Il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec les méthodes des Potters.

Lorsque le Professeur Snape lui avait dit que sa sœur était possédée par le journal et qu'il fallait effectuer un rituel d'exorcisme, chose interdite depuis longtemps en Angleterre, la pilule avait été dure à avaler. Mais le pire avait été lorsque le professeur lui avait balancé qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans l'Ecole capable de faire ce rituel. Percy en avait été choqué. Mais il avait accepté de jurer sur sa magie qu'il ne répéterait rien à personne et qu'il aiderait à soigner sa sœur.

Le problème n'avait été de travailler avec les Potters. Il avait déjà aidé à faire fuir un dragon du château avec eux. Non, le réel problème était que les deux petits salopiauds avaient assommé sa précieuse sœur !

Léo ouvrit la porte d'un cachot désaffecté tandis que Harry guidait doucement une Ginny assommée, pétrifiée et lévitée afin de la faire rentrer dans la salle sans lui faire prendre un mur.

OoOoO

o

OoOoO

Severus hésita à se pincer pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. La scène à laquelle il assistait était complètement surréaliste et totalement interdite par le Ministère.

Miss Weasley avait été assise sur une chaise et solidement ligoter. Elle avait ensuite été placé au centre d'un étrange pentacle à la signification et aux effets inconnus de Severus. Il ne lisait absolument pas le japonais.

Miss Li, vêtue d'un kimono de cérémonie et le visage peint en blanc se tenait face à la rouquine, une espèce de louche en bois dans une main et un éventail de quasiment deux mètres de diamètre dans l'autre.

Léo, Harry et Mr Weasley numéro trois étaient sagement posés dans un coin et avaient la plus stricte interdiction de bouger.

Brusquement Miss Li se mit en mouvement, faisant miroiter milles éclats de lumières sur les murs, reflets des torches sur les longues lamelles métalliques qui étaient suspendues à l'une des broches du chignon de la Serdaigle.

Elle se mit à psalmodier en marchant lentement en cercle autour de Miss Weasley, son kinomo formant une traîne derrière elle. Plus elle tournait, plus le volume de sa voix augmentait. Severus ne comprenait pas les mots, mais il en comprenait le sens. Ils étaient chargés de magie. La pièce elle-même se chargeait de magie. Il la sentait rouler sur sa peau de plus en plus présente, de plus en plus dense, de plus en plus puissante.

Et brusquement, alors que Miss Li venait de finir son septième tour et qu'elle se retrouvait à nouveau face à Miss Weasley, cette dernière ouvrit les yeux. Un gloussement distordu s'echappa de ses lèvres.

\- Que penses-tu faire gamine ? Me chasser ? Ha Ha Ha Ha !

La Serdaigle ne répondit pas et se contenta de jeter l'eau contenue dans sa louche à la figure de la Griffondore ligotée qui se mit à convulser.

Le hurlement qui jaillit de la gorge de la rouquine fit même frémir Severus, qui pourtant avait vu des horreurs pendant sa période Mangemoresque, tellement il était chargé en souffrance. Du coin de l'oeil, le Potionniste vit les jumeaux maîtriser Percy qui avait voulu s'élancer vers sa sœur.

Miss Li posa sa louche au sol et reprit ses cercles en agitant son très grand éventail. Severus écarquilla les yeux en voyant les étincelles de magie pure jaillirent à chaque mouvement de l'éventail. Il assistait à une scène de très grande magie et il doutait que ses élèves ne comprennent toute l'intensité de la scène. Il doutait même que Miss Li se rende compte de l'immensité de ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.

Lorsque Miss Li effectua un dernier geste de son éventail en direction de Ginevra Weasley, une myriade d'étincelles magiques foncèrent vers la rouquine.

\- Noooon ! Je suis Lord Voldemort ! Se mit à hurler la plus jeune Weasley tandis qu'elle était frappée par tout les éclats de magie. Je ne peux pas…

L'horrible voix distordue et chuintante s'éteignit lorsqu'une fumée grisatre zébrée d'orange s'échappa de la bouche de la Griffondore, la laissant inerte, les yeux vitreux. Cette brume à l'aspect malsain prit la forme d'un jeune homme qui aurait put être séduisant si son faciès n'était pas déformé par une grimace haineuse. Il bondit vers Miss Li.

Celle-ci ne broncha pas et regarda impassiblement l'étre de brume s'écraser sur une barrière de magie pure. Il hurla de rage en frappant contre la barrière. La Serdaigle ne se laissa pas déconcentrée et sortit lentement un vieux journal miteux de la ceinture de son kimono.

Elle l'ouvrit et l'adolescent de brume fut aspirer à l'intérieur. Ses cris de rage résonnèrent un moment dans la pièce silencieuse.

Miss Li récupéra l'un des stylets plantés dans sa chevelure et le planta dans le journal, le traversant de part en part. Harry avait rapidement soufflé à son Tuteur Magique que le stylet était imprégnié de venin de Basilique.

Severus, qui avait été soulagé de ne plus entendre les hurlements de l'etre de fumée cru défaillir sous l'intensité du cri de pure souffrance qui jaillit du journal. Le son était si fort que le Potionniste de demanda un bref instant si le charme de silence qu'il avait placé autour de la salle serait suffisamment résistant ou si tout le château allait rappliqué dans les cachots, ramleuté par le boucan.

Puis aussi violemment que le cri avait débuté, le silence apparu.

Miss Li papillonna des yeux avant de se tourner lentement vers le professeur.

\- C'est fini.

\- Nom de Dieu, c'était quoi cette chose ! S'exclama Percy en courant vers sa sœur.

Il vérifia qu'elle respirait et chercha également son pouls. Il fut rapidement rassuré sur le sort de Ginny lorsqu'il sentit un souffle régulier contre sa peau. Il la libéra de ses cordes et la prit dans ses bras. Léo Potter transforma la chaise en un lit de camps sur lequel Percy posa sa petite sœur avec douceur.

\- C'était Lord Voldemort, il l'a dit lui même. Dit Sue en jetant le journal à Harry.

Le Poufsouffle l'attrapa avec adresse avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Professeur, Percy, Sue, si vous souhaitez plus d'explications, je vous demanderais de faire un serment inviolable comme quoi vous ne répéterez rien de ce qui va être dit ici. Le Serment vous empêchera de parler mais il vous protégera également de toutes les attaques mentales ayant pour but de vous soutirer des informations à ce sujet.

Severus pinça les lèvres mais fit le serment, S'il n'avait pas plus d'informations, il ne pourrait jamais protéger sa famille et ses pupilles correctement. Sue qui savait que Harry veillait sur ses secrets comme un nain sur son trésor jura également. Et puis elle était véritablement curieuse d'en savoir plus.

\- J'espère que tes explications valent le coup Potter. Dit quelque peu hargneusement Percy avant d'effectuer le rituel.

Harry fut l'Enchaineur des trois Serments tandis que Léo en était le receveur.

\- Un simple journal, même ensorcelé n'aurait jamais put agir comme là fait celui-ci. Commenta Severus après que le dernier contrat soit scellé.

\- Trente points pour Serpentard, dit Harry en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Le journal ici présent était le réceptacle d'un fragment d'âme de Voldemort.

Percy frissonna en entendant le nom tandis que Severus devenait atrocement pale. Il n'était pas un saint et avait entendu parlé des Horcruxes. Il s'était même renseigné dessus à une époque. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse vouloir déchirer son âme.

Sue, elle, ne réagit pas. Elle avait senti l'âme mutilée pendant la cérémonie. Elle qui s'attendait à devoir affronter un Démon quelconque n'avait finalement fait face qu'à un sous-homme.

\- Comment…

\- Voldy a fractionné son âme en six morceaux. Il en a caché cinq dans des réceptacles ayant une grande valeur à ses yeux et le dernier fragment occupait son corps lorsqu'il disparut le trente-et-un octobre 1981. expliqua Léo.

\- Tommychou a utilisé ce journal, la bague familiale des Guaut dont il descend par sa mère ainsi que trois objets ayant obtenus à des Fondateurs : la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, le Médaillon de Salazard Serpentard et le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Continua Harry en mentant allègrement.

Il ne tenait pas à parler des deux Horcruxes involontaires. Cela faisait longtemps que Harry avait purifié son âme et celle de Léo du parasite voldemoresque.

\- Bordel, mais comment tu sais tout ca Potter ?

\- Il se pourrait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous ait légué quelques souvenirs lors de sa tentative d'assassinat raté. Badina Léo en continuant de mentir.

Severus se laissa tomber au sol, songeant à tout ce que cette révélation impliquait. Le seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas mort du tout ! Et si les derniers partisans fidèles utilisaient les horcruxes pour le faire revenir, il pourrait y avoir, dans le pire des cas, jusqu'à QUATRE Lords Voldemort en même temps !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda très sagement Sue, en triturant nerveusement l'ourlet de lourd tissus bleu des manches de son susohiki

\- Commencer par détruire ca. Fit Harry en sortant de sa sacoche deux paquets roulés dans la soie.

Léo les attrapa et retira l'emballage. Il posa sur le sol une bague sertie d'une pierre noire frappée d'un triangle, d'un rond et un trait et un petit diadème d'argent délicatement ouvragé qui porte une inscription "Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit".

\- Le Diadème perdu de Serdaigle ! S'exclama Percy les yeux écarquillés. Mais comment ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait caché dans Poudlard dit distraitement Léo. Tu es près Harry ?

Le Survivant hocha positivement la tête en débouchant une fiole remplit de venin de Basilique.

\- Attention les yeux, ca risque d'etre violent, prévint Harry en renversant la fiole sur les deux objets.

De manière assez décevante, il ne se passa pas grande chose. Les deux objets, une fois recouvert de venin exsudèrent une fumée noire veinée d'un sombre orange malsain qui s'éleva d'environ un mètre avant de disparaître en silence.

\- C'est tout ? Demanda Su en enlevant les doigts de ses oreilles. L'horcruxe du journal avait été très bruyante, elle s'était donc préparée en prévision.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai besoin d'un grand verre de Whisky souffla Severus, en se tenant contre le mur.

\- Je ne dirais pas non à un verre non plus professeur dit Percy les yeux rivés sur les deux objets désormais purifiés.

\- Vous n'êtes pas majeur Weasley. Vous resterez à la Bierraubeurre.

\- Mais euh !

OoOoO

o

OoOoO

 _\- Et de trois._

Harry acquiesça à l'exclamation heureuse de son jumeau. Les deux frères s'étaient réuni dans leur pièce mentale pour faire le point. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avait pas fait.

 _\- Désormais, il ne nous reste plus que la Coupe et Voldy lui-même._

 _\- Tu oublies le médaillon. On ne l'a pas encore détruit._

 _\- Harry, tu es rabas-joie. On aura très rapidement le médaillon. Aussi horrible que ce soit à dire, il nous suffit d'attendre que Lady Black passe l'arme à gauche._

 _\- Tu as raison. On n'a plus qu'à attendre. Cependant, on doit trouver une stratégie pour récupérer la coupe de Poufsouffle. Avant, elle était dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange. On a volé Gringott, ce qui était loin d'etre aisé et qui a eut des conséquences plus que désagréables… Ces foutus gobelins ont vidé mon coffre et l'ont fermé. J'ai du utiliser un alias pour en rouvrir un !_

Léo ricana impitoyablement. Les déboires du survivant et de Gringott avaient fait les premiers titres pendant une longue période lors de leur première vie. Cela avait grandement distraie Léo lorsqu'il était encore Draco.

 _\- Sue a été phénoménale. C'était vraiment de la très grande magie, commenta Harry. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Ministère anglais à interdit les exorcismes._

 _-_ _Par peur. L_ _es «_ _Ekusoshisuto »,_ _c'est à dire_ _les_ _exorcistes_ _sont à la fois craints et vénérés en Asie. Ils sont considérés comme l'élite magique là-bas. Leur pouvoirs ne sont tournés que vers un nombre très restreint de branches de la Magie, mais ils sont quasiment invincibles dans leur domaine._ Expliqua Léo. _Hors ils font de la magie de l'Esprit et de l'Ame. Une mauvaise manipulation eput avoir des conséquences monstreuses. Dans tout les sens du terme. Les Anglais ont donc interdit cette magie de la même facon qu'ils sont interdits la Sangimagie, la Nécromancie ou les « Arts Sombres » en général._

 _\- C'est vraiment dommage. Car sans cet exorcisme, Ginny aurait put garder des séquelles importantes de cette posséssion._

 _\- C'était le cas Avant ?_

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait pas vraiment connu Ginny avant qu'elle ne tombe entre les mains de Voldemort. C'était compliqué pour lui de juger.

 _\- Je n'en sais rien. Je pense que non, mais sans aucune certitude._

Le silence tomba dans la pièce mentale des Potters. L'Opération « Sauver le Soldat Ginny » avait parfaitement fonctionné. Severus avait amené la Griffondore à l'Infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh l'avait récupérée sans faire de commentaire.

Sue et Percy avaient tout deux, de manière volontaire, déclarés qu'ils voulaient aider à détruire définitivement Voldemort. Harry s'était sentit très con sur le moment car il n'avait absolument pas anticipé cela. Léo s'était foutu de lui en Fourchelangue sans pour autant l'aider.

Finalement le Poufsouffle leur avait dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire si ce n'était attendre. Vu la manière dont les yeux de Percy avaient brillé, il n'était pas d'accord avec Harry. Il voulait agir maintenant et aller casser la gueule au connard qui avait blessé sa petite sœur chérie !

Sue s'était contentée de sourire narquoisement à son ami. Elle ne comptait pas non plus rester les bras croisés. Elle était certaine qu'il y avait des recherches à faire sur Voldy en attendant le moment propice pour lui refaire le portrait.

Sevreus lui s'était contenté d'un regard noir signifiant que les jumeaux et lui allaient avoir prochainement une longue, très longue discussion entre six yeux.

 _\- Putain qu'on est con !_ S'ecria Léo, faisant sursauter Harry.

 _\- Hein ? Quoi ?_

 _\- La Prophétie ! La Prophétie !_

 _\- Mais quoi la prophétie ?_

 _\- Lorsque l'heure de la pierre sonnera la fin de l'Or, le Héraut Obscur de Celle que l'on ne voit jamais rencontrera le Chevalier. La main de celle qui n'aurait pas dut être scellera le destin du Chien et l'Hydre inclinera Trois têtes face à la Reine d'Émeraude. Récita Léo exité. La Reine d'émeraude, c'est Luolès ! Et l'hydre c'est Voldy ! On a détruit trois horcuxes, ou trois têtes si tu préfères, avec le venin de Luolès !_

 _-_ _Oh putain de merde ! Mais oui ! Il fat qu'on reprène toutes les prophéties et qu'on les analyse à la lumière de cette_ _révélation_ _!_ S'exclama Harry.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, les yeux brillants et se laissèrent retomber sur le dos sur leur canapé mental en soufflant.

 _\- La flemme…_

 _\- Pareil._ Confirma Léo. _On fait ca demain ?_

 _\- Vendu._

 _\- Et sinon, avec Harmony ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de lui parler. Son emploie du temps ne suit vraiment aucune logique._

 _\- Bah, ne désespère pas, d'ici juin, tu devrais réussir à lui causer._

OoOoO

o

OoOoO

\- Ce prof est un dieu ! S'exclama un Serpentard de Septième année en se laissant tomber dans l'un des canapés de la Salle Commune.

\- Qui ?

\- Brook.

\- C'est un putain d'enfoiré sur la notation ! Reprit un cinquième année depuis la table où il était entrain de travailler.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Lucian. Commenta Marcus en pointant le cinquième année qui était l'un des batteurs de l'équipe de Serpentard. Il note vachement sec. Mais il vraiment bon. Il sait de quoi il cause et ca le passionne !

\- J'avoue que son cours sur les Seigneurs Liches Eternels, c'était de la bombe.

\- Ouais. On avait même l'impression qu'il les connaissait personnellement.

Léo regarda les commentaires s'écrire sur sa feuille en souriant. La plume peinait à suivre le rythme de la discussion tellement les élèves étaient enthousiastes et que les remarques fusaient vites.

Le nouveau professeur G-A Brook avait fait sensation dans la tanière des Serpents. Nombreux avaient été rebutés par son costume moldu. Mais un seul cours avait suffit à ce que les Verts et Argents vénèrent le professeur.

Tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que c'était le meilleur prof qu'ils aient jamais eut. Même les Septièmes années, qui avaient eut sept autres professeurs partageaient cet avis. Par contre tout le monde trouvait qu'il notait comme une vache morte. Même Madame Pince était moins sèche lorsqu'elle parlait et pourtant, Merlin savait à quel point la Bibliothécaire était une vieille peau hargneuse.

\- Et son Assistant est cool.

\- Il est surtout vachement beau gosse.

\- Moi je ne dirais pas non, s'il me proposait de le connaître plus… intimement.

\- Sophie ! Tu es mariée !

La Septième année laissa échapper un rire clair tandis que Marc Stone, son poufsouffle d'époux boudait à ses cotés. Le Jaune et Noir avait définitivement emménagé chez les Verts et Argents, dans la Chambre de la Préfère en Chef dans la plus grande illégalité. Mais ce que les profs ne savaient pas ne pouvait pas etre punis.

Sophie murmurra quelque mots à l'oreille de Marc avant de l'embrasser. Certains sifflèrent avant que quelqu'un que Léo ne parvint pas à repérer crit au couple de se trouver une chambre.

L'Héritier Black était heureux d'etre témoin et acteur de cette ambiance bon enfant présente dans la Salle Commune. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il y ait jamais eut la même chose dans sa première vie. Le fait que la Salle commune ait été infiniment plus glauque, que la Maison de Serpentards soit exclue du reste de l'Ecole et qu'il ait été un sacré con et emmerdeur n'avait pas dut aider à mettre une bonne ambiance.

\- Hey, les gars, Julie a dix-sept ans aujourd'hui !

\- Sérieux ?! Ca se fète ca !

Léo vit la cadette Higgs rougir lorsque toutes les tetes de la Salle Commune se tournèrent vers elle. L'Héritier Black vit du coin de l'oeil Marcus sourire diaboliquement.

\- On a encore du Whisky en réserve ?

\- Oui ! Anold a fait le plein la dernière fois !

\- Cool. Julie, Je t'annonce que tu vas te prendre la pire cuite de ta vie ce soir.

\- Mais y a cours demain !

\- On s'en fout, on commence par histoire de la magie !

Tandis que les sixièmes et septièmes années sortaient les bouteilles et le poste de radio pour commencer une fête improvisée, Milicent ricanait. Elle écrivit rapidement un message sur un parchemin avant de le faire tourner à Léo, Blaise et Théodore.

« Demain, ils commencent par Histoire, mais après ils ont métamorphose. Macgo va les tuer. »

Léo haussa les épaules. Chez les Serpentards, seuls les élèves au moins en cinquièmes années pouvaient toucher aux bouteilles. Et à quinze ans, on était suffisament grand pour connaître ses limites et assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

\- On cache les potions anti-gueule de bois proposa doucement Blaise.

\- Oh, oui ! Répondit Théodore avec les yeux brillants.

OoOoO

o

OoOoO

Louis Stebbins papillonna des yeux, complètement perdu. La lumière était trop forte pour ses pauvres yeux et sa tête tournait. Il gémit et toussota, mettant sa gorge sèche à vif.

\- Calmez-vous Mr Stebbins ! Calmez-vous ! Et restez couché. N'a t'on pas idée de se relever aussi vite après trois mois de pétrification ?

Le Poufsouffle de cinquième année fut rallongé de force par la poigne ferme de l'Infirmière.

Poppy Pomfresh lança plusieurs sorts de diagnostiques, s'assurant que toutes les constantes de son patient étaient bonne. Dépétrifier une personne suivait un protocole très précis et la moindre rreur pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses comme garder un membre pétrifié, le coeur par exemple…

Une fois que le jeune homme de Poufsouffle eut bu sa potion de sommeil sans rève, l'Infirmière se tourna vers ses autres patients. Elle avait déjà dépétrifié Patricia Stimpson et Agathe Mills deux Griffondore respectivement de quatrième et cinquième années. Il ne lui restait que Nick Quasi-sans-Tete et le couillon Lockard.

La Médicomage soupira. Elle n'avait strictement aucunes envies de dépétrifier l'homme aux cheveux d'or. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix… Bah, elle était vraiment trop fatiguée… Mieux vallait le faire plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait en forme… d'ici un mois ou deux… Pour le bien du patient évidement.

OoOoO

o

OoOoO

Héla gloussa devant son puit miroir qui lui servait à observer les mortels. Elle ne s'ennuyait jamais à suivre les déboires de son Chevalier à Poudlard. Les humains étaient vraiment trop droles ! La prochaine fois, elle proposerait à sa mère de venir regarder avec elle.

Par exemple, la dernière bêtise trouvée par les étudiants était à se rouler par terre. La rumeur enflait, terrible et incontrôlée parmi les élèves. L'École serait consciente et elle aurait puni ses occupants pour la nullité du Professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Et le mieux était que ceux ayant eut cette idée farfelue avaient quelques éléments pour soutenir leur thèse. Le principal argument était que depuis que Lockard avait été pétrifié, il n'y avait plus eut d'attaques. Si on suivait la logique de la rumeur, c'était normal. La cause des attaques, à savoir Lockard et sa nullité, ayant été matrisé, le Chateau n'avait plus à lancer d'attaques.

Dans les faits, c'était juste une grosse coïncidence. Mais qui le savait ? Il n'y avait que Sue, Percy, les jumeaux Potter et le Professeur Snape. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs beaucoups rit en entendant la rumeur.

La Reine de Hellheim s'éloigna du puit, songeuse. Elle était surprise que son Chevalier ne l'ai toujours pas appelée pour avoir des explications. A moins que Harry n'ait toujours pas rencontrer son Héraut… Poudlard était grande, mais le Survivant et Harmony avaient bien dut se croiser… Pas vrai ?

 **Blabla d'auteur**

 **Est-ce qu'un bonus sur Sue et les Exorcistes japonais vous intéresserez ?**


	48. Chapter 47 : Où l'on rencontre la Mort

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _ **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**_

 _Blabla : Titre de livre_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _._

Chapitre 47 : Où l'on rencontre la Faucheuse

OoOoO

oOo

OoOoO

\- Mais j'aime pas y aller !

\- T'as pas le choix gamine.

\- Mais euh !

Harmony croisa les bras et afficha une mine boudeuse. Cela fit seulement ricaner Ulysse qui continua d'avancer vers la salle maudite.

La jeune Nécromancienne ne comprenait pas pourquoi son Maître l'obligeait à assister à des cours de Métamorphose. Elle était incapable de transformer une aiguille en allumette, même si sa vie en dépendait. Sa Magie n'était tout simplement pas compatible.

Alors pourquoi aller se faire flic pendant une heure avec la femme-chat ?

Harmony grommela tout en suivant Ulysse. De toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle entra dans la salle à la suite des Premières années et prit grand soin de se mettre tout au fond de la salle. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait finir discrètement sa nuit.

Son projet fut avorté, non pas par Ulysse, qui de toute façon était déjà entrain de dormir alors que le cours n'avait même pas commencé, mais par une élève aux cheveux roux. Harmony lui sourit pour être polie avant de s'affaler sur la table.

L'américaine tourna la tête vers sa camarade de bureau et l'observa attentivement. Son âme était très intéressante. Elle avait été blessée de manière assez profonde, mais elle était entrain de guérir. Harmony reconnu aisément les traces d'un rituel d'exorcisme. Cet acte de magie de l'âme laissait des traces très caractéristiques.

Tandis que sa camarade tentait de transformer un gobelet en oiseau Harmony laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Elle aimait bien Poudlard. Il y avait plein de choses à exploser… Oups lapsus, explorer.

Les élèves lui foutaient une paix royale. Il y en avait bien deux trois qui avaient essayé de lui parler, mais ils repartaient très rapidement. Ils étaient mal à l'aise en sa présence… Comme à chaque fois.

La première fois qu'elle avait déambulé dans les couloirs toute seule, après avoir réussit à piéger Ulysse dans une trappe dans un couloir du troisième étage, un sale con de treize ans environs avait essayer de l'embêter parce qu'elle n'avait que neuf ans. Il avait fallut les efforts combinés de trois professeurs pour réussir à le décoller du plafond. Évidement G-A l'avait engueulée devant les autres adultes. Mais une fois revenus dans leurs appartements, il l'avait félicitée pour son magnifique maléfice.

\- Tu as cours de quoi après ? Demanda sa voisine en chuchotant.

Harmony sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Runes. Avec les Septièmes années en bleu je crois.

\- Sérieux ?

Harmony haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi donc la rouquine était-elle étonnée ? L'américaine suivait les cours en fonction de son niveau. La vie en Apprentissage à parcourir la planète en long, en large et en travers ne lui avait pas vraiment permis de suivre l'apprentissage linéaire habituel.

De cette façon, la nécromancienne suivait les cours d'Arithmancie et de Rune avec les Septièmes années, Astronomie et les Soins aux créatures Magiques avec les quatrièmes années, la Botanique, et les Potions avec les Sixièmes années, les Sortilèges avec les Deuxièmes années et la métamorphose et l'Histoire avec les Premières années.

G-A s'occupait de lui faire des cours particuliers en Défenses… et en Magie Noire.

Harmony se demanda brièvement si elle allait expliquer tout ca à sa voisine lorsque la cloche sonna. L'américaine attrapa sa sacoche en vitesse et fila en vitesse hors de la salle, sans même réveiller Ulysse. Que le zombie se débrouille tout seul.

OoOoO

oOo

OoOoO

Les applaudissements retentirent dans la Salle-sur-Demande lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent.

Harry sourit. Il était fier de son frère et de sa troupe de théâtre. La représentation de la _Tragédie espagnole_ de Thomas Kyd n'avait pas rassemblé beaucoup de monde. Soit les élèves ne connaissaient pas le théâtre, soit ils s'en moquaient. Mais il y avait tout de même une grosse vingtaine de spectateurs dont certain professeurs. La présence de Severus avait particulièrement fait jaser.

Sur scène Grégory, Léo, Colin, Patricia, Grant, Gauvain, Lavande et Luna s'inclinaient. Ils portaient encore leur magnifique costume d'époque. Les comédiens tirent sur scène Pénélope Deauclaire qui apparemment leur avait donné un coup de main pour la création des tenues et pour la gestion des sorts d'éclairages.

Harry continua d'applaudir pour un troisième rappel. Il était content que Léo et Grégory aient put mener leur projet à bout malgré ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard. Cependant, jouer une tragédie dont l'intrigue s'articulait autour d'une vengeance commanditée par un fantôme n'était peut-être pas le meilleur choix possible vu ce qui s'était passé les mois précédents.

Lorsque Harry en avait fait la remarque juste avant la première, Grégory lui avait dit qu'ils avaient choisi, tous ensemble, cette pièce en septembre.

Maintenant, la petite troupe allait préparer une autre pièce. Peut-être une comédie cette fois.

OoOoO

oOo

OoOoO

Harmony était assise dans un couloir entrain de débattre avec les personnages d'un tableau pour savoir si oui ou non, le rouge des pommes de la nature morte du sixième étage était réaliste ou pas.

Le débat était acharné et les arguments fusaient des deux cotés. Brusquement Harmony s'arrêta au milieu d'une phrase. Elle venait de sentir quelque chose. Quelque chose de familier et de parfaitement anormal. Pourquoi donc sa mère était elle à Poudlard ?

La Nécromancienne se leva et remonta la trace de la magie. Elle pouvait sentir les résidus de la magie de la Mort picoter la sienne. C'était agréable. Comme revenir à la Maison après un long séjour ailleurs.

Cependant, alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la source de la Magie, elle nota des différences. Légères, subtiles, mais indéniables. La réalisation la frappa avec la délicatesse d'un 36 tonnes. Ce n'était pas sa Mère. C'était Lui. Le Chevalier, le Bras Armé…

\- Maître…

Harry sursauta lorsque l'appel résonna dans le couloir désert. Devon, le petit mamba noir qui suivait le Survivant comme son ombre depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie siffla en direction de l'ombre.

Une enfant, plus jeune que les premières années, dont les cheveux châtains chairs étaient attachés en deux couettes hautes apparue. Le Poufsouffle se figea en la reconnaissant. C'était Harmony. Avec vingt ans de moins. Et avec les yeux entièrement noirs.

L'américaine s'approcha du Poufsouffle et se laissa tomber à genoux une fois arrivée devant lui.

\- Mon Seigneur et Maître… Ordonnez, j'obéirai.

Harry frissonna, à la fois à cause de ce que venait de dire Harmony, mais aussi à cause du ton qu'elle avait utilisé. La voix était à la fois rauque et douce, aiguë et grave. Elle résonnait comme si plusieurs personnes étaient entrain de parler en même temps.

Le Survivant tourna la tête dans tout les sens pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait. S'ils étaient découverts dans cette situation, son secret ne resterait pas longtemps caché. Harry jugula la panique qui commençait à monter.

Il empoigna Harmony par les épaules, l'obligeant à se relever. Il la tira vivement à sa suite et rejoignit à toute allure la Salle sur Demande.

 _ **~ Devon, va chercher Léo, dit lui que c'est très urgent. ~**_ siffla Harry avant de se tourner vers l'enfant qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

\- Assis-toi.

\- Oui mon Seigneur. Répondit Harmony en s'installant dans l'un des fauteuils que Harry avait demandé à la Salle de créer.

\- Et appelle-moi Harry ! gémit-il.

\- Oui Seigneur Harry.

Le Poufsouffle gémit à nouveau. Vivement que Léo arrive, il n'allait pas s'en sortir seul.

OoOoO

oOo

OoOoO

Lorsqu'Héla apparut, elle ne put s'empêcher de regretter d'être venue. Dans un petit salon cosy les jumeaux Potter faisaient face à Harmony. La Déesse soupira envoyant les yeux entièrement noirs de la nécromancienne et en sentant la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

\- Mère !

\- Héla !

\- Harry.

 _ **~ Choucroute ~**_

Les regards se tournèrent vers Natrix qui, roulée en boule sur l'un des fauteuils venait de rêver à voix haute.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ! S'exclama Harry.

Héla serra l'américaine dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers son Chevalier.

\- Harry, voici Harmony, ma fille et mon Héraut.

\- Hein ?

La Mort rit doucement devant les mines éberluées des humains. Elle s'installa dans un grand fauteuil noir, Harmony sur ses genoux. L'enfant était bouinée contre la Déesse et souriait avec béatitude.

\- Tu peux avoir des enfants ?

\- Évidement. J'en ai eut de très nombreux au cours des siècles. Actuellement, il en reste deux en vie. Et Harmony.

\- Pourquoi cette séparation ? Demanda Léo qui avait noté la subtilité de langage.

\- Le cas d'Harmony est très particulier. Génétiquement, elle est la fille de Donald Mallard et Mélody Sapin-Mallard. Magiquement, elle est ma fille.

\- J'avoue ne pas comprendre.

La déesse sourit.

\- Je vais donc commencer par le début. Mélody Sapin était une Sorcière Cachée, comme votre frère Dudley, bien que sa magie ne s'exprime pas de la même façon. Mélody épousa Donald Mallard, un cracmol, héritier de la Noble et Ancienne Famille Mallard qui a émigré aux Etats-Unis après la guerre contre Grindelwald. Ils eurent un enfant sur le tard. Cependant, il y eut une complication. Le fœtus n'avait pas d'âme. Il n'était qu'une coquille vide. Je suis allée sur les lieux pour récolter l'âme de la mère qui devait mourir en couche et pour éliminer l'aberration qu'elle allait enfanter.

Harry leva la main, interrompant le récit de la Mort.

\- Donc, si on récapitule, on avait un bébé vivant mais sans âme et un cadavre en devenir.

\- Oui. Je suis arrivée quelques minutes avant l'accouchement. Et à ce moment là, il s'est produit une chose que je n'explique pas. Le fœtus a absorbé ma magie. Il a également absorbé celle de sa mère. Mais en quantité moindre. Harmony est née et Mélody est morte. Et moi je suis retournée sur Hellheim en laissant vivre l'enfant.

\- Mais… Elle n'a pas d'âme.

\- Si Seigneur Harry. Répondit la nécromancienne en relevant la tête et en descendant des genoux de la Mort.

\- Mais… Mais… Comment ? Et pourquoi elle m'appelle comme ca ?

\- Les âmes se réincarnent lorsqu'elles le souhaitent. Les souvenirs de leurs vies antérieures sont effacés, sauf dans de très rares exceptions. Une âme de mon Royaume a investi le corps d'Harmony lors de sa première respiration. Et concernant ta deuxième question, tu es le Maître de la Mort Harry. Déclara simplement Héla. Ou plutôt, de manière plus exacte, tu es le Maître des Morts. Car moi, je suis incontrôlable. Tout les morts-vivants, fantômes, vampires, nosfératus, ou autres esprits frappeurs t'obéiront si tu leur donne des ordres.

\- What the fuck ?!

\- Mais Harmony n'est pas morte. N'est-ce pas ? Demanda Léo en regardant en coin l'américaine qui lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Non, je suis bien vivante.

\- C'est une Nécromancienne Naturelle de très haut niveau. Et elle est en partie ma fille. C'est à cause de tout cela qu'elle a réagit aussi violemment à ton aura de Maître de la Mort. Tu as réveillé en force les capacités que je lui ais légué. D'où ses yeux d'ailleurs...

La Déesse fit un petit geste de la main et lentement le noir des yeux d'Harmony se résorba, laissant la sclérotique redevenir blanche et les iris verts-noisette.

\- J'ai une de ces chances moi… soupira Harry. Si la Salle sur demande pouvait en faire apparaître, je me sifflerais bien un grand verre e Whisky.

\- L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé.

OoOoO

oOo

OoOoO

La feuille de papier tremblait au rythme des mains blanches. Les mots se tordaient sous le regard remplit de larmes. Une goutte tomba, formant une large auréole dans laquelle l'encre se brouillait.

Il était mort.

Il était mort.

Il était mort.

Tué par les vampires des Carpates.

Il était mort.

Sa famille était certaine qu'il n'avait pas été transformé.

On ne pouvait pas transformer un cadavre déchirer en plusieurs morceaux.

Il était mort.

Elle ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Il était mort.

Elle ne savait pas si elle l'avait déjà aimé. Elle avait été fiancée à sa naissance. Il avait douze ans de plus qu'elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé de manière romantique. Leur relation était plus fraternelle et amicale.

Il y avait une grande complicité et du respect entre eux. Pas d'amour. Pas encore. Jamais.

Il était mort.

Il avait emporté avec lui les espoirs de sa Famille. Il en avait été l'Héritier. Il aurait du devenir le prochain Patriarche de sa Famille.

Mais il était mort.

C'était son seul cousin qui portait désormais la lourde charge d'Héritier. Et qui était son nouveau fiancé. Sa mère avait immédiatement négocié une réécritrure du contrat de mariage lorsqu'elle avait apprit Sa mort. Sa fille aurait put la traiter de connasse sans cœur. Il n'était pas encore en terre qu'elle commençait à réorganiser le mariage. Mais elle savait à quel point la survie d'une famille Sang-Pure sur le déclin portée uniquement par une femme était dure. Sa mère faisait de son mieux pour assurer une vie meilleure à sa fille.

Il était mort, ses espoirs avec lui.

Et elle était vivante.

Sally serra avec douceur Megan contre elle. Son amie était dans un état catatonique depuis qu'elle avait lu la lettre. La Née-de-Moldus n'avait pas demandé ce que disait la missive. La couleur noire de son enveloppe et la réaction de Megan en disait suffisamment.

Sally avait connu son lot de deuil. Elle savait que dans ces cas là tout le monde réagissait de manière différente. Il n'y avait rien à dire, juste à attendre, etre là. Pour Megan.

OoOoO

oOo

OoOoO

Le Survivant était allongé dan son lit. Il regardait le plafond de la Salle sur Demande sans réellement le voir. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

La rencontre avec Héla avait été… enrichissante. Il avait découvert qu'il avait bien plus de pouvoir qu'il ne le pensait. Et bien plus de responsabilités. Harmony avait une grande maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, mais si elle pétait un cable, ce qui avait de grandes probabilités d'arriver entre la quantité… divine de magie qu'elle possédait et la présence de Harry.

Héla l'avait prévenu. Si cela devait arriver, Harry aurait le devoir d'arrêter Harmony. En l'envoyant à Hellheim si nécessaire.

Autant dire que la nouvelle n'avait pas vraiment plus au Poufsouffle. Il venait à peine de retrouver son amie-amante-confidente-fiancée, ce n'était pas pour la perdre à nouveau. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était son devoir.

« J'aime beaucoup ma fille, avait déclaré la Déesse une fois que l'américaine ait quitté la Salle-sur-Demande pour rejoindre son Maître. Mais elle est une erreur de la nature. Elle n'aurait jamais dut etre. Elle était condamnée dès la naissance. Elle perturbe la Balance par sa simple existence. C'est à cause de cela qu'elle danse au bord du précipice et flirt avec la folie. Sa magie n'est pas stable et ne le sera certainement jamais. Sauf si elle devient un Seigneur Liche. »

Elle n'aurait jamais dut être. Cette petite phrase tournait en boucle dans la tete de Harry. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la prophétie de Dudley. « La main de celle qui n'aurait pas dut être scellera le destin du Chien ».

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Harmony allait elle sceller le destin de Sirius en Bien ou en Mal ? Et comment ? Et pourquoi ?

OoOoO

oOo

OoOoO

Harry marchait dans les couloirs sombres. Il se glissait dans les ombres, jouant avec le clair de lune qui passait à travers les fenêtres. L'Ecole était silencieuse. Tout le monde dormait, y comprit les tableaux.

Le Maître de la Mort était frappé d'insomnie. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il dormait très mal. Depuis la visite d'Héla en fait. Les révélations sur Harmony étaient un peu dures à avaler. Les révélations de ses propres dons n'avaient guère été mieux accepté. Et pourtant.

Les Fantômes lui obéissaient. Harry avait testé les dires d'Héla. Le Baron sanglant s'était plié à sa volonté. Cela avait effrayé le Poufsouffle. Il ne voulait pas d'un tel pouvoir !

Alors qu'il passait devant les Toilettes du Deuxième étage un bruit incongru interpella Harry. Pensant que c'était Mimi qui pleurait encore, Harry poussa la porte des toilettes des filles.

En voyant la chevelure rousse éclairée par les rayons de lune, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'élève.

Celui-ci sursauta et tourna vers lui des yeux effrayés et baignés de larmes.

\- Hey, ce n'est que moi Weasley.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Potter ? Demanda quelque peu agressivement le Griffondore.

Harry ne s'en offusqua pas. Ron n'était qu'un gamin qui était visiblement à bout de nerfs.

\- Je me balade. Badina le Poufsouffle avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Ca va Ron ?

L'ancien meilleur ami de Harry papillonna des yeux, surprit que le Jaune et Noir connaisse son nom. Il baissa les yeux vers la petite forme sombre qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

\- C'est Croutard… Il est mort.

OoOoO

oOo

OoOoO

 **Blabla d'auteur (et oui, je ne suis pas morte ! )**

 **Pour le fiancé de Megan, je n'avait absolument pas prévu cela. J'ai changé mes plans à cause de vos réponses ;)**

 **.**

 **Message Important !**

 **Je recherche un/une Beta lecteur-correcteur.**

 **On m'a fait plusieurs fois la remarque sur les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire. J'ai beau me relire, j'en loupe toujours… Du coup, si une bonne âme est volontaire pour m'aider, qu'elle m'envoie un message !**

 **Voilà, voilà… aucune idée quand sortira le prochain chapitre !**

 **.**

 **Deuxième message :**

 **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Je n'ai pas eut le temps de répondre, mais je les lit toutes et ca me fait extrêmement plaisir !**


	49. Chapter 48 : Où le temps passe

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _ **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**_

 _Blabla : souvenirs_

 ***/* Blablabla */* : langage des signes**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _._

Chapitre 48 : Où le temps passe.

.

.

Harry regarda sans comprendre son camarade de promotion. Comment ça Croutard était mort ? Le rat ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas comme ca. Il était un sorcier pour l'amour de Merlin ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir de vieillesse avant au moins cinquante bonnes années !

Et pourtant, c'était bien un cadavre de rat gris à la fourrure pelée et à qui il manquait un doigt que Ron tenait entre ses bras.

\- Il était vieux, il passait son temps à dormir et il ne servait à rien, mais c'était mon rat. Dit le Griffondore, des sanglots dans la voix, sortant Harry de ses pensées.

\- Je suis désolé… murmura le Jaune et Noir. Je… Je connais un coin sympa si tu veux l'enterrer…

Le regard que Ron leva vers Harry serra le cœur du Survivant. Il ne savait pas comment réconforter son ancien ami. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à la détresse de l'enfant de treize ans qui se tenait devant lui.

Ron se releva sans lâcher son rat et suivit Harry qui prit doucement le chemin du Parc.

Dehors l'air était froid. La neige de février crissait sous leurs semelles tandis qu'ils avançaient silencieusement vers le Lac.

Le croissant de Lune se reflétait sur l'eau noire et baignait le parc d'une lueur irréelle.

-C'est là. Chuchota Harry en pointant un saule pleureur du doigt. L'arbre était gigantesque et son feuillage, rendu argent par la lueur de l'astre lunaire bruissait doucement sous la brise nocturne.

Les deux garçons passèrent sous les branches et se retrouvèrent sous une grande cloche de verdure. Les épaisses racines serpentaient à la surface du sol avant de plonger sous terre.

\- C'est parfait. Dit Ron, la voix cassée.

Harry fit apparaître deux pelles et en tendit une au Griffondore. Le Rouge et Or la récupéra après avoir déposer avec douceur le rat sans vie sur le sol gelé.

Le Poufsouffle savait qu'ils allaient galérer à creuser. Mais il savait aussi que ce serait plus thérapeutique pour Ron de creuser la tombe lui même plutôt que de le faire par magie. Harry l'avait expérimenté avec Dobby…

Harry secouât la tête pour chasser les fantômes d'une vie effacée. Ce n'était pas le moment de appesantir sur le Passé. Alors qu'il tentait d'enfoncer sa pelle dans le sol gelé et dur comme du granit, Harry songeât brièvement que c'était une chance que Peter ait gardé sa forme animale…

 _« Deux putain de rouleaux sur les Animagus ! Macgo est complètement tarée !_

 _\- Arrête, c'est bien comme sujet ! Par exemple, savais-tu que si un Animagus mourrais sous sa forme animal, il redevenait immédiatement humain._

 _\- Nan, je savais pas. Je sais qu'Hermione songe sérieusement à devenir Animagus après ses ASPICS. »_

Mais quel con ! S'insulta mentalement Harry tandis que le souvenir de son retour à Poudlard avec Neville et ses amis passait dans son esprit.

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

\- Monsieur, vous avez beaucoup voyagé.

\- Oui.

\- Pouvez vous nous parler des autres pays ? De leur communauté magique, de leur école ?

Le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal appuya ses coudes sur son bureau et croisa ses mains sous son menton. Il regarda ses élèves qui le fixaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il avait cour avec les sixièmes années. Les quatre maisons avaient été rassemblées vu que seule une petite partie de leur promotion avait continué la Défense après les BUSES. Au fond de la salle, Harmony avait relevé la tête de son ouvrage de Magie du Sang et attendait, comme les autres, la réponse de l'adulte.

\- D'accord. Mais je ne vais pas faire un monologue… Ce sera un débat. C'est toujours intéressant les débats… Il y a officiellement 11 écoles de magie enregistrées auprès de la Confédération internationale des sorciers. Ce sont des Ecoles dites « généralistes ». Mais il existe aussi des institutions plus petites et moins bien réglementées qui sont rarement enregistrées auprès du ministère approprié. On y reviendra. Pouvez vous me nommer d'autres Écoles Magiques ?

\- Mon père m'a parlé de Dumstrang. Dit Rose Pucey, une Serpentard aux cheveux châtains.

\- C'est exact. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur cette école ?

\- L'institut Durmstrang est l'une des trois écoles de magie d'Europe. Elle est dirigée par Igor Karkaroff et elle est connue pour ses liens avec la magie noire.

Le Professeur sourit tandis qu'au fond de la salle Harmony pouffait de rire.

\- Vos informations sont juste mais incomplète Miss. Mais nous y reviendrons. Une autre Ecole… Oui Mr Weasley ?

\- Il y a Castelobruxo. C'est une École brésilienne, mais les élèves viennent de toute l'Amérique du Sud. Leur uniforme est vert clair, leur matière de prédilection est la botanique. Et leur école est gardée par des Caiporas, sorte de génies malicieux et maléfiques bien pire que Peeves.

\- Vous êtes bien renseigné. Dit le professeur.

\- Mon frère aîné a eut un correspondant de Castelobruxo. Expliqua sobrement Percy.

Le professeur hocha la tête avant d'interroger un autre élève.

\- L'académie de magie Beauxbâtons est une école de sorcellerie française. Sa directrice est Madame Maxime. Elle est situé en France, dans les Pyrénées, mais son emplacement exact est inconnu. L'académie ne veut pas révéler publiquement son emplacement exact pour que personne ne puisse voler ses secrets.

\- Très bien Miss Midgen. Oui, Mr Perry ?

\- Je suis certain qu'il y a une École au Japon, mais je ne sais plus son nom.

\- Je pense que vous voulez parler de Mahoutokoro. C'est la plus grande école japonaise. Mais ce n'est pas la seule. Une autre Ecole ?

\- L'institut des Sorcières de Salem.

\- Ah, non. L'I2S n'est pas une école.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est, comme son nom ne l'indique pas, une organisation. Elle s'occupe du devoir de mémoire concernant le procès des sorcières de Salem qui eut lieu en 1692 et qui vit mourir pas moins de 25 personnes.

\- Ah… Et donc, c'est quoi l'École de Magie aux États-Unis ?

\- lvermorny est l'a principale école des USA. Mais c'est loin d'être la seule. Et en plus de ces écoles, il y a la UMA, Université Magique Américaine qui est située dans un trou paumé de Iowa entre Melbourne et Baxter.

\- C'est quoi la différence entre une université et une école ?

\- La différence, Mr Baddock réside dans l'age des étudiants et leur niveau d'études. Connaissez-vous un peu le système éducatif moldu ? Demanda le Professeur au Serpentard. Non… Bon. De manière très simplifié, les enfants, d ans vont à l'école maternelle, de 6 à 11, ils vont à l'école primaire. De 11 à 15 ans, ils sont au collège puis de 15 à 18, c'est le lycée. Poudlard regroupe le collège et le lycée.

Après la fin de leur études au lycée, les moldus ont la possibilité de faire des études supérieures dans différents établissements. L'UMA est l'équivalent de ces institutions. Les étudiants inscrits ont tous passé leur ASPICS, où l'équivalent américain et vont là bas pour y apprendre un métier.

\- Je ne savais pas que cela existait dit Pénéloppe Deauclaire pensivement.

\- Logique. Ces institutions de niveau supérieur n'existent pas en Angleterre.

\- Mais… Les aurors et les médicomages… Ils suivent une formation.

\- Votre remarque est excellente Miss Granger. Ici, les gens sont engagés et ensuite formés. Alors qu'ailleurs, ils se forment et ensuite seulement cherchent un travail.

\- Ca a l'air compliqué !

\- Et si ils ne trouvent pas ?

\- C'est mieux ici !

Le sorcier américain se mordilla l'intérieur des joues. Devait-il leur dire que jamais un auror anglais ne pourrait être engagé dans un autre pays ? Étant formés en interne, ils n'avaient aucun diplôme reconnu à l'étranger… Alors qu'un auror, ou équivalent japonais ou français pouvait travailler ailleurs que dans son pays d'origine pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils devaient passer un diplôme qui suivait des règles internationales.

Le seul métier avec formation en interne dont le diplôme était reconnu à l'étranger était celui des médicomages pour la simple et bonne raison que le niveau d'exigence de Sainte Mangouste était plus élevé qu'ailleurs.

\- Les deux systèmes ont leur avantages… Maintenant, pouvez vous me parlez de Zauberwald, l'école magique Allemande ou d'Académie Atride, l'École de magie Grecque ? Non ? Là encore, je peux comprendre votre ignorance. Ces écoles existent. Chaque pays à sa propre école de magie… Oui, Mr Dubois, même l'Islande à son école. Blár Snjór est d'ailleurs très réputée dans le milieu des Maîtres Elementaires.

\- Mais pourquoi on en a jamais entendu parlé ? Demanda Hermione, ravie d'en apprendre plus sur ce sujet.

\- Pour une raison assez simple Miss. Ces écoles sont petites, très spécialisés, récentes ou ne recherchent tout simplement pas l'attention. Poudlard, Dumstrang et Beauxbatons font partis des écoles de magies les plus anciennes. C'est pour cela qu'elles sont plus connues que les autres.

\- Vous avez parlé d'écoles spécialisées… C'est à dire ? Demanda Circé Faucett

\- Connaissez-vous la spécialité de Dumstrang ?

\- La Magie Noire.

Le Professeur pouffa à cette déclaration.

\- Non. Dumstrang, tout comme Beauxbatons et Poudlard sont des écoles dites « généralistes ». C'est d'ailleurs le cas des onze Ecoles inscrites sur les registres de la Confédération internationale des sorciers. Certes, l'École de nos amis du Nord tends à faciliter l'Etude des Arts sombres. Mais cela fait parti du folklore de chaque école. De la même façon, Beauxbatons est connu pour enseigner l'art des Duel à ses élèves et Poudlard fait parti des très rares écoles européennes à proposer un cour d'Étude des Moldus.

\- C'est naze cette matière.

\- Pas de jugement de valeur dans mon cours Mr Towler. Oui Mr Weasley ?

\- Je reviens sur lvermorny. Vous avez dit que c'était la principale école des USA. C'est quoi les autres ?

\- Il n'y en a pas une. Il y en a plein. L'histoire magique des États-Unis d'Amérique est particulièrement compliquée. Il en résulte un territoire très divisé avec une myriade de cultures différentes. Je sais qu'il existe plus de huit écoles, chacune ayant sa propre spécialité. Vous disiez tout à l'heure que Dumstrang était une école de magie Noire… Sachez que l'école de la nouvelle Orléans est réellement spécialisée dans les Arts Sombres. Vaudou, Nécromancie, Sanguimagie, Magie sacrificielle… A peu près toute les facettes de la magie noire y sont étudiées.

\- Mais c'est interdit !

\- Pas aux USA. Là-bas la magie noire est toute à fait légale. D'après la dernière étude du Ministère Américain, environs 30 % de la population pratique activement et régulièrement les Arts sombres et environs 5 % sont de véritables mages noirs dans le sens le plus antique du terme.

Le Professeur ricana en voyant les mines effarés de ses élèves. Il était si drôle de briser leurs petites illusions ! Les européens et surtout les anglais étaient complètement aveugles à la réalité du monde. La Magie n'était ni blanche, ni noire. C'était juste les gens qui la cataloguait. G-A Brook était particulièrement connu dans la communauté magique comme Nécromancien et de manière générale comme Mage Noir. Mais ca, seul le Directeur le savait.

\- Et… reprit Miss Deauclaire après avoir reprit ses esprits, comment ils font pour les BUSES et les ASPICS… Vu qu'il y a plein d'écoles différentes.

\- Le Ministère a un département entier qui ne gère que l'Education. Ils établissent un programme officiel ainsi que les sujets des épreuves. Chaque école est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, mais à la fin les sujets sont les mêmes pour tout le monde.

\- D'accord. Et concernant les Ecoles Généralistes, vous en avez mentionné quatre, quelles sont les autres ?

Le Professeur de Défenses s'assit sur son bureau et lissa la moustache d'un geste mécanique avant d'exposer ce qu'il savait sur les onze Écoles Généralistes. Ce n'était absolument pas le cours qu'il avait prévu de leur faire… Les Patronus attendront.

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

 ***/* Le rat est mort.*/***

 ***/*Pardon ? */***

 ***/* Le rat de Ron est mort. Et ce n'était pas Pettigrow.*/***

 ***/* Et alors ? */***

 ***/* Et alors, je ne sais pas où est ce foutu rat ! Et en plus Ron a le moral dans les chaussettes. */***

 ***/* Mais qu'est ce que tu en a à foutre de Pettigrow ? Sirius n'a pas été accusé de son meurtre, on a pas besoin de lui. Offre lui un autre rat.*/***

 ***/* Mais c'est un mangemort ! Il a trahis nos parents ! Et c'est à cause de lui que Voldy va revenir. C'est pas idiot comme idée. */***

 ***/* Peut-etre que non. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé le trente-et-un. Si ca se trouve Pettigrow est à Azkaban. On en sait rien. On s'est trop appuyé sur notre savoir. On ne s'est pas assez renseigné sur ce monde ci. Et j'ai toujours des idées géniales. */***

 ***/* Pour l'instant l'Histoire était très similaire à celle d'Avant… tu as des idées de comment te renseigner ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ta dernière idée « géniale » ? */***

 ***/* Lady Black pourra nous aider. Et lorsqu'elle ne sera plus là, j'aurais le pouvoir nécessaire pour le faire. Si tu reparles de cet événement, je te crève les yeux avec une cuillère rouillée. */***

Milli regardait d'un œil blasé les deux jumeaux signer à toute allure. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de les voir communiquer ainsi. Il fallait dire que cela faisait longtemps que Harry n'était pas venu squatter la salle commune des Serpents. Depuis son exclusion temporaire en fait…

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

Harry éclata de rire en voyant le regard de bête traquée de sa sœur aînée. Hermione était vraiment trop amusante à traumatiser.

\- Non, je refuse d'y aller !

\- T'as pas le choix. J'ai déjà envoyé un Patronus à Marcus et Colin pour leur dire où tu te planquais.

\- Sale traître.

Harry esquiva le poing rageur de sa sœur en continuant de rire. Aujourd'hui Hermione avait dix-sept ans, la majorité sorcière et ses amis lui avait préparé une jolie petite surprise. Et un sacré bizutage si Harry avait bien lut entre les lignes.

\- S'ils me mettent la main dessus à cause de toi, je t'étrangle ! jura la Serdaigle avant de fuir dans le couloir en quête d'une autre cachette.

Le Poufsouffle ricana. Entre le traceur que lui avait lancé Léo et la carte du Maraudeur que les jumeaux Weasley avaient accepté de prêter à Harry après qu'il leur ait révéler sa filiation avec Cornedrus, Hermione n'avait aucune chance. Elle serait retrouvée et obligée d'aller à son anniversaire…

Mouhahahaha !

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

Le sourire de Dudley lui mangeait tout le visage. Aujourd'hui, il avait 16 ans. Déjà.

Le temps passait vite comme l'avait si bien dit ses parents.

Le boxeur blond était entouré de ses amis de toujours. Piers, encore et toujours gaga des jeux de rôles, Gordon ravi de sortir de l'internat de Smelting pour un week-end, Dennis qui avait réussi à attraper un coup de soleil en mars et Malcolm avec son éternelle casquette rouge.

Dudley se demandait régulièrement comment il avait réussit à réunir des personnes avec des statuts sociaux aussi différents autour de lui. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne, il était juste surprit. Mais heureux.

\- Je t'assure, tu as une touche avec Anna ! S'exclama Piers en riant, tirant Dudley hors de ses pensées.

\- Mais non ! Tu divagues complètement.

La discussion resta quelques instants sur les rares filles étudiants au lycée de mécanique de Dudley avant de dériver sur les résultats du Championnat de foot tout juste renommé Premier League.

Dudley savait déjà qui allait gagner et avec quel score. Manchester United allait finir premier, dix points devant Aston Villa et gagner ainsi son huitième titre de champion d'Angleterre, vingt-six ans après le dernier.

Mais c'était amusant de regarder ses amis faire des prognostiques, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient complètement faux.

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

Harry récupéra le minuscule hiboux suréxité d'un geste assuré. Il détacha la lettre qui pendait à sa patte avant de libérer l'oiseau.

Le Poufsouffle avait décidé d'honorer sa maison et de faire preuve d'un peu plus de loyauté que ce qu'il avait fait l'année auparavant.

Depuis qu'il avait aidé Ron a enterrer son rat, Harry ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. Si le Griffondore avait râlé au début, il avait laissé tomber face à l'opiniâtreté du Jaune et Noir. Ce fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé que le Survivant avait retrouvé son ancien meilleur ami.

Il avait entreprit un long travail de fond pour booster la confiance en soi du jeune garcon. Si se faire battre très régulièrement à plat de couture aux échecs ne plaisait pas des masses à Harry, il devait admettre que c'était radical pour faire sourire Ron.

Le Poufsouffle avait également présenté Sue au Rouge et Or. Ron avait un peu grimacé à l'idée de devoir supporter un « rat de bibliothèque », mais après que la jeune japonaise lui ait parlé du shogi, le griffondore s'était calmé.

Les deux amis de Harry n'étaient pas vraiment amis entre eux, mais une entente cordiale et respectueuse s'était mise en place.

La prochaine étape serait d'amener Ron à côtoyer des Serpentards. Et cela allait être nettement plus compliqué qu'avec Sue.

Harry déroula le parchemin et le lut avec application. Il sourit en arrivant la fin de la lettre. Comme chaque année le hibou de Nick avait pondu une multitude d'œufs et comme chaque année le jeune français ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il acceptait sans soucis la proposition d'Harry.

Le poufsouffle roula le parchemin dans sa poche avant de sortir une feuille vierge de son sac ainsi qu'un stylo bille. Il avait deux lettres à écrire. L'une à Nick pour le remercier et l'autre aux parents Weasley. Ceux-ci avait déjà accepté son idée. Désormais, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre pour pouvoir la mettre en application.

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

\- Je lis, ca se voit non ?

Percy haussa un sourcil devant la réponse quelque peu lapidaire de la gamine. L'Apprentie du Professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal était allongée sur le tapis moelleux de la Salle Commune des Griffondores et feuilletait un livre pleins d'images très colorées.

\- Mais pourquoi chez nous ? Et puis, c'est quoi ca ?

\- Je suis déjà allée chez Harry et chez Léo. Et je compte aller chez les Aiglons la semaine prochaine. Et c'est un comic.

\- Hein ?

\- Une bande dessinée sur un super héros. Ici, c'est Batman. Et il combat contre Catwoman dans cette aventure.

\- Ah…

L'américaine sourit devant l'air absolument largué du Sang-Pur. Elle l'aimait bien ce préfet aux cheveux de feu. Son âme était bien plus vieille que son corps. Et ses anciens souvenirs n'étaient vraiment pas loin… Avec une toute petite aide, ils ressurgiraient.

\- Tu voudras le lire ?

Percy regarda le devoir de sortilèges qui le narguait depuis sa table de travail. Il en avait marre. Le mois d'avril était bien entamé, le soleil réchauffait l'atmosphère, les oiseaux chantaient, les couples se faisaient et se défaisaient…

Percy et Pénélope s'étaient séparés quelques semaines auparavant. Ils s'étaient quitté en bon termes. Ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils agissaient plus comme des amis que comme des amants lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Se séparer avait été… une bonne chose finalement.

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Tu verras, c'est cool. Et en plus, Léo en a plein chez lui, il devrait accepter de t'en prêter si tu aimes. Sourit Harmony au Sixième année.

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

Pomfresh regarda le Directeur avec de grands yeux de chiot battu.

\- C'est obligé ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix plaintive.

\- Poppy… soupira Albus, très fatigué tandis que dans son dos Minerva se mordait les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Mais j'ai besoin d'un porte-manteaux !

Le Drecteur de l'Ecole jeta un coup d'œil blasé au porte-manteaux en question avant de revenir vers l'Infirmière dont les yeux étaient baignés de larmes.

\- Il est convoqué au Tribunal dans deux semaines.

\- Rrragh, vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle Albus. Grommela la médicomage en se dirigeant à grand pas vers son porte-manteaux.

Elle enleva d'un geste sec les quelques capes qui y étaient accroché avant de le faire léviter d'un sort informulé. Un geste de baguette amena le porte-manteaux au dessus d'un lit et un deuxième le fit chuter lourdement dessus.

\- Je vais le réveiller. Maintenant sortait de mon infirmerie immédiatement. Grogna l'Infirmière avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

Le Directeur et son adjointe s'exécutèrent immédiatement, ne voulant pas se confronter à une Pomfresh de mauvais poils.

\- Je comprends la logique et le bien-fondé de votre demand,e commença Minerva. Mais vous devez bien avouer que Lockard faisait un très bon porte-manteaux.

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

Harmony s'ennuyait. Poudlard était une école sympa, mais il n'y avait pas franchement d'ambiance. Ce n'était pas comme en Australie où les étudiants organisaient toutes les semaines un grand concourt de danse, ou comme au Nigeria où une grande chasse au trésor voyait s'affronter chaque mois plusieurs équipes.

Certes ici, il y avait le Quidditch. Mais au final, il n'y avait que les vingt-huit joueurs de l'école qui se dépensaient et s'amusaient. Les autres élèves ne faisaient que regarder.

La piscine était sympa mais Harmony s'ennuyait un peu à faire des aller retours dans le bassin. Non, ce qui serait fun, se serait de faire des joutes navales. Un peu comme ce que faisaient les tarés italiens dans leur Colisée.

Ouais, le lac de Poudlard avait vraiment la capacité d'accueillir de jolies Naumachies avec un peu de préparation. Il fallait trouver des rameurs, des jeteurs de sorts, quelques trières… Ensuite, soit ils s'affrontaient directement, soient ils pouvaient faire une course. Avec des points de passages obligatoires, des obstacles… les sirènes et le Calamar pouvaient également être mis à profit pour corser un peu plus les choses…

Oui, cette idée avait du potentiel…

La Nécromancienne se levant du tapis ou elle était allongée et quitta la salle commune de Serdaigle en sautillant.

Alors qu'elle descendait en courant les escaliers, dévalant les marches trois par trois, elle croisa brièvement son Seigneur et Maître parlant avec une jeune fille de son age aux cheveux bleus. Harmony approuva mentalement. Il était temps que le Chevalier de la Mort donne son pardon aux misérables blaireaux trop crédules. L'avenir était masqué et de nombreux points bougeaient en même temps sur le grand échiquier du Destin, mais Harmony savait une chose, divisés les sorciers ne survivraient pas à la déferlante qui allait abattre sur leur territoire d'ici peu de temps.

La balance de la magie était déséquilibrée depuis trop longtemps et le retour à l'équilibre n'allait pas se faire dans la douceur.

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

Léo mâchouillait le bout de son stylo, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

 ***/* Une noise pour tes pensées. */*** signa Harry, le faisant retourner sur Terre.

Le Serpentard papillonna des yeux et s'aperçut que aussi bien ses amis que ceux de son frères le regardaient avec de grands yeux interrogateurs. Cela faisait vraiment bizarre de voir assis à la même table Greg, Vincent, Milli, Blaize, Sue, Sally-Ann et la belette numéro six sans que du sang coule.

Certes, il y avait eut pas mal de tension lorsque le Griffondore les avait rejoint, mais nuls sorts n'avaient été échangé. Ron avait opté pour la tactique de « je me tais lorsque je sens que je vais péter un câble » et Milli s'était assurée que Blaize ne jette pas d'huile sur le feu à grands renforts de coups de coude.

Étrangement, le plus mal à l'aise autour de la table n'était pas Weasley, mais Sally-Ann. Harry avait pardonné aux membres de sa Maison leur… infidélité. Ou, pour etre plus exact, il avait, un soir décidé de retourner dans son Dortoir sans faire le moindre commentaire. Lorsque ses camarades de Maison avaient commencé à présenter leurs excuses et à demander pardon, le Survivant les avait arrété et avait prit la parole.

« Cela demande beaucoup de courage pour pardonner quelqu'un mais cela en demande encore plus pour demander pardon. Sache Cédrics que les erreurs sont toujours pardonnables si celui qui les a commise à le courage de les admettre. ET de toute facon, le pardon n'est pas quelque chose que nous faisons pour les autre. Nous le faisons pour nous même afin d'aller mieux et d'aller de l'avant. Qui est partant pour une bataille explosive ? »

De manière surprenante, la dernière phrase de Harry avait fait retomber la tension et la solanité de l'instant comme un soufflé raté.

Cependant, malgré le pardon de son frère, Léo pouvait voir que la Poufsouffle ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place et agissait avec gène et timidité, comme si elle doutait d'avoir réellement le droit d'etre là.

 _ **~ Léo ? ~**_ siffla Harry de façon à ce qu'il l'entende.

\- Je pensais aux options à prendre pour l'année prochaine. Mentit à moitié l'Héritier Black. Vous pensez prendre quoi ?

Les deuxièmes années devaient commencer à réflechir sérieusement sur leur poursuite d'étude. Le mois d'avril était bien entammé et leurs Directeurs de Maison respectifs leur demandaient d'avoir fait leur choix pour début mai.

\- Ah… Divination et Runes pour moi annonça calmement Milicent.

\- Pareil dit Blaize en levant la main.

\- Divination et Soins aux créatures magiques. Grogna Vincent, le nez dans son livre de métamorphose.

Chacun énonça ses options.

\- Perso, ce sera Runes, Arithmancie et Soins aux créatures Magiques. Dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu peux prendre trois options ? S'étonna Ron.

\- Évidement tête de nœud répondit Sue. Tous les Serdaigles en prennent trois, voire quatre pour les plus motivés. Mais quatre, c'est rare. Et il faut une autorisation du Directeur. Mais je pense que Harry ne va pas garder les Runes très longtemps.

Le Survivant se gratta la nuque avec un sourire gêné.

\- Je compte passer mes BUSES de Runes et peut-être de sortilège l'an prochain.

\- C'est pas idiot comme idée. J'en discuterais avec Macgo pour la métamorphose commenta pensivement Léo en songeant à tous les avantages qu'il y avait de passer ses Buses en avance.

Les adolescents autour de la table ne réagirent pas vraiment à l'annonce des volontés des Potters de passer leurs Buses en avance. Les deux jumeaux étaient des génies. Tous le savaient. Il suffisait de voir la facon dont ils passaient leur temps à glander toute en gardant des notes excellentes ou à lire des bouquins destinés à des sorciers ayant déjà passer leurs ASPICS.

\- Et toi ? Tu prends quoi comme options ?

\- Comme Harry je pense. Répondit Léo. Il est hors de question que je prenne Divination. J'ai déjà un devin comme grand frère et je ne tiens pas à supporter pendant un an une prof qui prédira ma mort à chaque cours. Études des moldus serait stupide vu que je vis dans le monde moldu.

\- Logique. Commenta Sue en relisant la conclusion de son devoir de potion.

\- Dites, ca vous tente une partie de cartes après ? Demanda Blaize avec entrain.

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

 **Blabla d'auteur :**

 **Bin… j'ai pas grand-chose à dire…**

 **Pour le chapitre 50, je propose un truc. Vous me posez toutes les questions que vous voulez (par reviews, par message) sur l'histoire, ce que deviens certains personnages, leur passé, si je compte finir cette histoire (oui), sur des éclaircissements de certains points, sur de futurs couples, sur… tout ce que vous voulez.**

 **Et moi je réponds. Sans m'auto-spoiler, faut pas pousser non plus.**

 **Bref. J'essaierai de poster un chapitre samedi 20.**


	50. Chapter 49 : Ou l'année se finit

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007. Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre** 49 : Où l'année se finit.

.

.

.

\- Hey, Harmony, tu me racontes une histoire ?

La jeune américaine releva le nez de la lettre qu'elle était en train d'écrire à son père et observa la jeune Gryffondor aux cheveux de feu qui la regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

La jeune Nécromancienne ne comprenait pas vraiment Ginevra Weasley. La rouquine cherchait la compagnie de l'américaine et cela laissait Harmony perplexe. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de personne qui soit aussi… A l'aise en sa présence.

Habituellement, les gens ne cherchaient pas sa compagnie. Ils fuyaient l'aura de mort qui lui collait à la peau. Il n'y avait guère que les autres nécromanciens, les créatures magiques et sa famille pour ne pas être gênés.

Et puis il y avait Ginevra Weasley. Harmony supposait que le rituel d'exorcisme subit par la Gryffondor l'immunisait.

\- S'il te plaît ! Plaida la jeune fille.

L'américaine sourit et acquiesça.

\- Quoi comme histoire ? Une histoire américaine ? Une légende ? Un brin de culture étrangère ?

\- Parle-moi de la vie en Amérique, répondit Ginny en s'asseyant à la table d'Harmony.

\- C'est très différent d'ici. Là-bas, tout le monde se fiche de ton statut de le monde se fiche que tu sois un humain, un kitsune, une goule ou une nymphe. Tu peux te promener en blue-jean, en tong et chemise à fleur ou en robe sorcière, personne ne mouftera.

\- Ca doit être bizarre… Murmura Ginny.

\- Moi, c'est ici que je trouve bizarre. Mais tout ça est lié à nos histoires. Sans le procès de Salem, l'Amérique ne serait pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

\- C'est à dire ?

Harmony reboucha son stylo et le rangea dans sa trousse.

\- Les Etats-Unis, qu'ils soient magiques ou moldus sont principalement une nation d'immigrés. Des populations européennes, africaines ou encore asiatiques se sont mêlées aux populations indigènes. Lorsque les Sang-Purs, fraîchement débarqués d'Europe, ont voulu imposer leur loi, justement sous prétexte qu'ils étaient supérieurs car leur sang était pur, ça c'est mal passé. Vraiment très mal passé.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ?

\- De nombreux Nés-de-Moldus ont fait le voyage aux USA pour fuir les dictatures des Sang-Purs européens.

\- C'est un peu dur « Dictature »…

\- Renseigne-toi, lis des ouvrages historiques, des anciennes lois… Tu verras que ce n'est pas exagéré… Bref. Les Nés-de-Moldus se sont alliés aux populations magiques indigènes contre les Familles Sang-Pures. Ce fut la guerre. Une guerre larvée, faite de coups dans le dos et de guet-apens. Il y eut beaucoup de perte des deux côtés. Cela a duré du débarquement du May Flower jusqu'au Procès des Sorcières de Salem. Hector Sapin, l'un de mes très lointains aïeuls, eut une idée aussi horrible que géniale. Il a utilisé les moldus pour tuer les Sang-Purs. Ceux-ci furent piégés et capturés par les moldus qui les condamnèrent à la pendaison ou au bûcher.

\- Un simple sort de flamme froide et un transplanage et ils pouvaient partir.,dit la rouquine sans comprendre le « plan ».

\- Oui. Sauf que les chamans indiens avaient piégé la zone. La magie des européens avait été… désactivée. Et ils ont rôti comme des cochons sur leur broche.,ricana Harmony avec un sourire terrifiant.

\- Mais c'est horrible ! S'exclama Ginny.

\- C'est la guerre très chère. Et à la guerre, c'est « marche ou crève ». L'alliance a gagné face aux Sang-Purs et ce fut la fin de la suprématie des bigots nobliaux. C'est pour cela que l'Amérique Sorcière est si différente de l'Angleterre. Il n'est pas rare de croiser des banshees, des satyres ou mêmes des nekos dans les rues de MC.

\- MC ?

\- Magic City, la Capitale Sorcière. Elle est construite au beau milieu de l'Iota. Si un jour tu veux venir aux USA, préviens-moi par hibou, que je te serve de guide, sourit Harmony.

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

Severus dressa rapidement un bouclier devant lui avant de fusiller du regard son fils adoptif.

Le Potionniste n'était pas naïf. Il connaissait très bien l'origine des petit-pois qui venaient d'attaquer la table des professeurs. Et même s'il avait eu le moindre doute, le sourire en coin de Neville ne trompait personne.

\- Je pensais vraiment qu'on y échapperait cette année, marmonna Filius.

\- Vous avez beaucoup d'espoir, cher collègue, répondit Severus, en évitant un pancake volant.

Les sixièmes années, la terrible promotion 76, avaient encore une fois déclenché l'une de leur bataille collective. Et le pire c'était qu'au départ, ce n'était même pas un sixième année qui avait commencé la bataille.

Non. C'était Miss Malfoy, en défendant Miss Lovegood des moqueries de Serpentards de quatrièmes années qui avait déclenché ce grand bordel. Draconis s'en était mêlé, ainsi que la fratrie Potter-Granger. Et de là, tout un jeu d'alliance s'était mis en branle.

Et toute la nourriture sur les tables s'était mise à voler, lancée par magie ou à la main, sur les autres, élèves et professeurs inclus.

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

Léo regardait le tournoi avec un petit sourire en coin. Ce soir, dans le parc de Poudlard, sous une magnifique lune de juin, caché sous un puissant voile magique qui les isolait du reste du monde, une quinzaine de personnes s'affrontait sur des échiquiers et une poignée d'autres observait.

Le Grand Tournoi d'Échec avait commencé la nuit dernière et il continuerait chaque soir de la semaine jusqu'à la finale. Il avait été instauré bien des siècles auparavant, par un jeune Né-de-Moldu, avant même que les échecs ne soient transformés en jeu sorcier.

C'était pour cela, en respect avec la tradition, que les joueurs utilisaient des plateaux et des pièces totalement moldues et que toutes les personnes portaient des masques afin de cacher leur identité. Cette tradition avait été instaurée lorsque la pratique de jeu moldu était encore interdite à l'École.

A ses côtés, Léo pouvait sentir la tension qui habitait son frère. Harry, vêtu d'une grande cape grenat, la capuche au sombre liseré argent remontée sur la tête et le visage caché derrière un loup de satin noir, avait le regard rivé sur un échiquier particulier.

Deux joueurs s'affrontaient sur un plateau de marbre rose et blanc. L'un avait un masque de porcelaine représentant une tête de renard stylisée et l'autre un loup de plumes rouges. C'était le second qui intéressait les Potters.

Le Serpentard se demandait encore comment Harry avait réussi à convaincre la belette de participer au Tournoi. Son jumeau avait dû ruser pour réussir à convaincre Ron qu'il avait largement le niveau pour se frotter aux meilleurs joueurs de l'École. Et puis même s'il n'allait pas très loin dans la compétition, personne n'en saurait rien, vu que tout le monde était masqué.

Léo fournit le loup que la belette portait. Il avait ronchonné mais s'était incliné face à son jumeau. Le Serpentard était finalement content de revoir Weasley. Ses prises de becs avec lui, dans son ancienne vie, à Poudlard faisaient partie de ses bons souvenirs malgré tout ce qu'il disait. Et puis, il avait bien été obligé de communiquer avec lui après le mariage de leur enfant.

\- Il va gagner murmura Harry.

\- J'espère bien ! J'ai parié dix galions sur la victoire du « corbeau rouge » répondit Léo, sans lâcher le plateau des yeux.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il trouvait le surnom de Ron vraiment mauvais. Lorsque le Poufsouffle avait traîné son ami aux sessions d'inscription, il n'avait pas pensé à un surnom. Le Gryffondor non plus. Les organisateurs avaient donc décidé, unanimement, du nom de Ron en voyant son loup de plumes rouges. N'ayant pas de meilleures options, les deux Deuxièmes années avaient accepté.

Le sourire de Léo se fit plus carnassier en voyant Ron mettre « échec » son adversaire. Le Serpentard ne perdait jamais le nord. Il aimait l'argent et les paris, surtout lorsqu'il était certain du résultat et c'était un bon moyen de faire du profit. Avant, Ronald Weasley, Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, avait été l'un des plus grands stratèges du XXIème siècle.

\- Je pense que les capacités de la belette pourraient nous être utiles pour le plan purée.

\- Je tiens à mêler le moins de personne possibles dans tout ce fatras. Il y a déjà Percy, Sue et Sev. Et c'est déjà trois personnes de trop., répondit honnêtement Harry. Mais je suis d'accord pour qu'on garde cette option sous le coude.

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- T'es sérieuse ?

Harmony afficha un grand sourire plein de dents en hochant la tête.

\- Oh oui.

Le sourire de l'américaine passa sur celui du Survivant.

\- Oh yeah !

Le Survivant éclata de rire. Il adorait cette nouvelle version d'Harmony. Elle avait déjà son caractère de merde et son franc-parler. Et elle ne se laissait arrêter par aucune règle. Le mélange des trois éléments était… Hautement explosif.

Après la visite d'Héla et la période, assez longue, Harry le reconnaissait volontiers, d'acceptation des éléments qui lui étaient tombés sur le coin de la gueule, le Survivant s'était grandement rapproché de l'Américaine.

Celle-ci l'avait guidé dans l'apprentissage de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Sous ses directives, Harry avait déjà réussi à réanimer une souris. Cela ne lui semblait être rien du tout comme ça, mais la fille de la Mort avait déliré de joie pendant une bonne journée.

Apparemment, réanimer un cadavre n'était pas facile. Pourtant, Harry n'avait pas trouvé cela si dur…

En parallèle à la création de morts qui marchent, Harmony lui avait appris à prendre le contrôle de zombis déjà créés. Pour cela, elle avait tiré le Survivant dans un petit cimetière moldu à quelques kilomètres de Pré-au-Lard et avait relevé trois cadavres qu'elle avait lancés sur Harry.

Le Poufsouffle avait rapidement dû trouver comment voler le contrôle qu'avait l'américaine sur les morts, pour éviter de se faire boxer par des cadavres puants. Il s'était pris quelques jolis gnons avant de prendre le contrôle de l'un des zombis.

Harmony avait été contente de son travail, même si elle lui avait dit qu'il aurait quand même dû être plus rapide.

Harry lui avait fait la gueule pendant une semaine après cela.

Harmony était toujours aussi peu pédagogue. Qu'elle ait neuf ou vingt-cinq ans, elle était adepte de la technique « La pratique, c'est la vie » et « Apprends ou crève ! ». Autant dire que c'était parfois vraiment dangereux.

Mais à côté de cela, c'était une bonne amie. Avec toujours des idées pour mettre l'ambiance. Harry avait apprécié la course de patins à roulette dans les couloirs, surtout lorsque Rusard les avaient pris en chasse ou lorsque Zacharias avait fini sur les fesses après être rentré dansPansy Parkinson.

Mais l'idée actuelle était encore plus géniale. Harmony voulait organiser une putain de bataille navale !

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

Léo mordillait le bout de sa plume. Il hésitait sur la réponse qu'il devait mettre à la dernière question du formulaire. C'était les questions bonus, les questions qui étaient d'un niveau supérieur à celui de la deuxième année.

Est-ce que ça ferait vraiment suspect s'il répondait correctement ?

Le Serpentard hésita encore un peu avant de poser sa plume sur le parchemin. Bah, advienne que pourra, il allait répondre et basta. C'était de la Métamorphose, la matière de prédilection de Léo avec les potions. Macgo savait qu'il était doué et que son niveau dépassait celui demandé en deuxième année. Elle ne s'étonnerait pas trop.

De toute façon, s'il voulait que la Directrice des Gryffondors accepte de lui faire passer ses BUSES en avance, il fallait qu'il commence à lui montrer qu'il avait les capacités de les réussir, même avec deux ans d'avance.

Léo savait qu'Harry avait répondu aux questions bonus de Sortilèges. Toutes. Y compris celles de niveaux supérieurs.

Le Serpentard apposa le point final de sa copie de Métamorphose avant de rouler son parchemin et de poser la tête sur ses bras croisés. Dans une autre partie de la salle, Léo pouvait voir Harry qui dormait déjà depuis un petit moment. Ce couillon avait répondu au formulaire en quinze minutes avant de faire une sieste, allongé sur sa copie.

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

-Draconis, pourrais-je te parler quelques instants ? Demanda Léo en voyant l'Héritier Malfoy traverser la Salle Commune avec ses amis. Le troisième année s'arrêta. Il fit signe à ses camarades de chambrée de continuer sans lui avant de se rapprocher du plus jeune.

\- Oui ?

Léo lança un sort d'Intimité et une bulle de silence enveloppa le duo.

\- Je suis l'Héritier et le prochain Patriarche Black, déclara abruptement Léo

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Draconis.

Léo soupira. Les explications promettaient d'être compliquées et longues. Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment allait réagir son double dans cette dimension.

\- Lady Walburga Black est mourante. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jour, d'après sa dernière lettre.

\- Je suis au courant, déclara Draconis. Mère m'a prévenu… Ainsi donc, Grand-Tante Walburga a trouvé un nouvel Héritier… Murmura le Serpentard, les yeux dans le vague.

Le regard du plus âgé se fit brusquement plus perçant lorsqu'il se fixa à nouveau sur Léo. Le futur Patriarche Black prit sur lui pour ne pas réagir et demeurer impassible. Il connaissait bien l'expression de son vis-à-vis. Trop bien même. C'était celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il planifiait ses prochains coups politiques.

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi Potter. Je n'ai jamais voulu de la Maison Black. Je t'apprécie Potter même si tu es complètement imprévisible. Ou plutôt, je t'apprécie parce que tu es complètement imprévisible… Dit Draconis avec un petit sourire en coin. Je m'appelle Malfoy, Draconis Malfoy, déclara le blond platine en tendant sa main à Léo.

Léo sourit et serra la main de son vis-à-vis. Draconis, en tant qu'Héritier de sa famille, venait tout bonnement de proposer une amitié entre leurs deux Maisons. Et Léo, en tant qu'Héritier, venait de l'accepter. Désormais, les Black, les Potters et les Malfoy, lorsque Draconis prendrait la place de son père, seraient alliés… Ça allait déménager au Magenmagot !

\- J'ai autre chose à te demander, dit Léo.

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

Hermione éclata de rire en poussant Marcus à l'eau.

Sur les berges du lac Noir, Minerva McGonagall souriait, amusée par la situation.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait assister à un pareil spectacle.

Sur le lac, installés sur de grandes plaques en mousse d'environs trois mètres carré et d'une dizaine de centimètres d'épaisseur, les étudiants de Poudlard se battaient à grands renforts de « frites ». Des équipes s'étaient formées au gré des amitiés de chacun et après cela, le chaos avait commencé.

Les petites embarcations se heurtaient dans la confusion. Les élèves se poussaient, se chahutaient, s'attaquaient, se piégeaient dans le plus grand chaos. Ils étaient trempés de la tête au pied et certains avaient même plongé la tête la première dans le Lac, intentionnellement ou non.

L'espace d'un après-midi, la frontière entre les Maisons et les générations s'était effacée. Tout cela parce qu'une gamine aussi têtue que mauvaise en métamorphose avait décidé de faire une naumachie sur le Lac Noir.

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

Sue éclata de rire lorsque le Directeur annonça les scores des Quatre Maisons. Serdaigle arrivait, comme il se devait, en tête avec 623 points. Serpentard ne suivait pas très loin derrière avec 617 points. Gryffondor affichait un score acceptable avec 475 points tandis que très, très, très loin derrière se traînaient les Poufsouffles.

La Campagne d'Harry contre sa propre Maison avait payé. Mais les fruits du succès étaient amères pour certains. 197 points. C'était la première fois depuis plus de deux siècles qu'une maison avait aussi peu de points en fin d'année.

Oh oui ! Harry Potter avait encore réussi une action exceptionnelle. Il avait établi un nouveau record de points perdus, explosant au passage celui des Maraudeurs.

Pomodora ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer. Ses blaireaux l'avaient mérité d'une certaine façon. Mais la pilule restait quand même dure à avaler.

Cédric Diggory afficha un petit sourire contrit. Cette dernière place avec aussi peu de points faisait vraiment, vraiment mal. Le Cinquième année se jura de ne plus jamais, jamais se mettre un Potter à dos. Trop dangereux… Trop douloureux.

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

G-A Brook était pensif. Ces six mois passés à Poudlard avaient été enrichissants. Il avait vu sa jeune Apprentie se lier à de nouvelles personnes et se faire des amis qui pour une fois n'étaient ni des nécromanciens, ni des créatures magiques. C'était bien que l'enfant voit toutes les facettes du monde magique.

Deux étudiants ressortaient du lot parmi les nouvelles connaissances d'Harmony.

Il y avait la jeune Weasley. La jeune fille aux cheveux de feu était totalement insensible à l'aura négative qui enveloppait la Nécromancienne Naturelle. C'était en soi une curiosité. Il allait falloir garder la jeune Poudlarienne à l'œil. Cette capacité cachait peut-être quelque chose de plus gros. Ou rien du tout.

Et il y avait Harry Potter. Le Survivant. Harmony avait passé énormément de temps avec le Poufsouffle. G-A Brook s'était d'ailleurs demandé s'il devait intervenir, s'il devait discuter avec le garçon afin de le menacer des pires représailles s'il faisait du mal à son Apprentie, mais Ulysse, qui gardait toujours un œil sur Harmony, lui avait dit que c'était inutile.

Le Nécromancien avait senti l'odeur de la Mort sur le jeune garçon. Ce n'était pas comme chez un Nécromancien ou chez un Seigneur Liche. Non, c'était différent. Plus puissant, plus sauvage, plus… Dangereux.

G-A Brook lissa sa moustache d'un geste songeur. Oui, cette année avait été enrichissante. Mais désormais, il fallait penser au futur. Lorsqu'Harmony revendrait de sa petite virée sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils partiraient pour Washington où les attendait le père de son élève.

L'Apprentie passerait un mois avec sa famille avant de reprendre la route avec son Maître en direction de l'Asie du Sud-Est.

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

Le monde était noir. Le monde était blanc. Le monde était silence. Le monde était bruit. Le monde était douleur... Douleur ! DOULEUR !

Douleur.

Douleur des os broyés.

Douleur de la chair à vif.

Douleur du corps, douleur du cœur… Douleur… Douleur ! DOULEUR !

Heureusement, dans son cocon, personne ne pouvait lui faire mal. Ceux Blancs avaient essayé de le toucher, de le ramener. Mais il s'était caché, confiné dans son bunker, dans son cocon protecteur. Là, personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal.

Celle Noire venait. Toujours, souvent, jamais, parfois. Elle parlait. Elle se taisait. Il ne savait plus. Elle était là. Elle était chaude, douce, apaisante. Mais c'était un piège.

Il le savait. Il le savait ! Il le SAVAIT !

Il ne sortirait pas ! Jamais ! Il ne quitterait pas son cocon ! Il ne souffrirait plus jamais. Jamais ! JAMAIS !

Car les très sombres étaient toujours là, rodant autour de lui, prêt à frapper, intimement, profondément, douloureusement. Ils étaient encore là ! Toujours là !

Il ne sortirait jamais. Jamais. Jamais ! JAMAIS !

Douleur… Douleur et peur… Peur et Terreur… TERREUR !

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

Anna Loudriss était infirmière à Sainte-Mangouste depuis de longues années. Elle avait sa petite routine bien rodée. Lorsqu'elle prenait son service à 14h, juste après le repas de midi, elle faisait une ronde, vérifiant que tous ses patients allaient… Bien.

Elle connaissait chaque cas sur le bout des doigts.

C'est pour cela que lorsqu'un cri perçant déchira le silence de son service, Anna Loudriss s'alarma et fit immédiatement sonner l'alarme dans le bureau des médicomages de service.

Elle se précipita en courant vers la chambre du si silencieux, et si calme, et si gentil Sirius Black.

L'infirmière ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

L'homme était recroquevillé dans un coin de son lit. Une grande silhouette noire était penchée vers lui et tenait le visage de l'homme entre ses mains.

Anna aurait pu croire que c'était un détraqueur s'il ne manquait pas l'intense désespoir et le froid mordant qui accompagnait ces créatures

L'inconnu tourna lentement la tête vers l'Infirmière qui hurla de peur.

Le visage aux yeux entièrement noirs était squelettique. La peau desséchée, parcheminée, était tendue sur les os, formant un masque horrible. La créature ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un râle qui glaça le sang de l'Infirmière.

Alors que les Médicomages déboulèrent dans la chambre, bousculant l'Infirmière, la silhouette s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée noire qui se dissipa lentement.

Dans son lit, Sirius Black continuait de hurler. Hurler à s'en mettre les cordes vocales à vifs, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, se balançant d'avant en arrière, les yeux dans le vague.

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

Les Norns étaient satisfaites. Leur tapisserie se tissait correctement. Le Chevalier avait rencontré le Herault. La Mère avait retrouvé la Fille. Le Python gagnait en puissance. L'Exorciste, le Professeur et le Potionniste avaient rejoint la lutte. Le Chien était revenu.

Les pions se rassemblaient sur l'échiquier de la Vie.

Oh, bien sûr, il manquait encore des fils, mais ils viendraient… En temps voulu.

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

 **Blabla d'auteure :**

 **Et voilà la fin du Tome 2 ! et le réveil de Sirius.**

 **La foire aux questions est encore ouverte pour le chapitre 50. Posez toutes celle que vous voulait :)**

 **Et vous aurez droit à un ou deux bonus en plus ;)**


	51. Chapter 50 Questions et Bonus

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire  
**

 **.**

Merci à mioox pour sa relecture et sa correction (elle l'avait déjà fait pour le chapitre 49 et j'ai oublié de la préciser ! Shame on me)

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre** 50 : Questions-Réponses et Bonus

.

.

.

 **Je voulais savoir si quelqu'un va savoir à un moment où à un autre que Harry et "Léo" ont déjà vécue une "autre vie" avant celle ci, si ils vont le dire à quelqu'un ou pas.**

A vrai dire, j'en sais rien. J'ai pas prévu aussi loin. Il y a peu de chance que Harry et Léo révèlent la vérité volontairement. Qu'ils se fassent découvrir avec une action bidon, c'est possible.

La personne qui a le plus de chance de découvrir la vérité est Dudley.

 **J'aimerais bien en apprendre plus sur le passé du prof de DCFM.**

 _G-A Brook est né en 1789. Et oui, c'est un vieux. C'est un Nécromancien Naturel. Il s'est tourné très tot vers les Arts Sombres et est devenu un Maitre en la Matière. Il n'est pas vraiment immortel car il n'est pas devenu un Seigneur Liche. Mais il vieilli très, très, très lentement. Il a est ami avec les Flamels et avec d'autres immortels. Il connaît la majorité des Seigneurs Liches même s'il ne les apprécie pas tous._

 **Est-ce que les jumeaux vont faire des études supérieurs ou spécialisés après avoir fini Poudlard?**

Joker. C'est possible. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais aller aussi loin.

 **Et est-ce que Neville va aller à l'école du Brésil...après tout, elle est spécialisé en botanique, une matière que Neville adore!**

Lorsque j'ai découvert l'Ecole Brésilienne en fouinant sur Internet, j'avoue que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit. Oui, il y a de très grande probabilités pour que Neville parte au Brésil.

 **Est-ce que Remus va recroiser les jumeaux et leur famille?**

Oui :)

 **Est-ce que certaines créatures magiques vont faire leur apparition dans ta fic? Comme les Seigneurs Liches et les vampires?**

Les créatures magiques vont gagner petit à petits en importance, notamment à partir du Tome 4. J'aime bien lier les choses entre elles.

Le lien entre les Vampires et l'histoire, c'est Megan et son fiancé. C'est à travers elle que les vampires vont « arriver » dans la fic, si on veut.

C'est la même chose avec les Seigneurs Liches qui sont liés à Harmony et G-A Brook.

Je sais qu'on verra des Vampires, mais ce n'est pas encore fixé pour les Liches. Peut-etre dans un Bonus, mais il y a peu de chance dans l'histoire principale.

 **Est-ce qu' Harmony va avec Percy?**

Non, le couple Harmony/Percy n'a absolument pas été envisagé. **  
Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'âme plus vieille ?**

Une ame « plus vieille » est, dans le cas de Percy, une ame qui s'est réincarnée. Mais on en saura plus, plus tard :)

 **Leo va t il appeler Ron la belette ?**

Oui **  
Leo va t il se rapprocher de son ancienne femme ?**

Oui, je pense. Mais il faut déjà qu'elle entre à Poudlad :) **  
Qu enseigne t on dans les cours sur les moldu es est ce proche de la réalité ?**

Excellente question. Très honnêtement, je n'y avais pas pensé. Je vais me pencher sur la question. **  
Comment sirius est devenu fou ?**

On verra ca dans un bonus ou dans le tome 3.  
 **Qui sais à poudlard que sev est marié, il n à pas offert de dragées à mc go et pompon ?**

Les profs sont au courant. Severus leur en a parlé à la rentrée de 1992.

Il ne dort plus à Poudlard, sauf les soirs où il est de ronde et il mange rarement dan la grande salle le matin et le soir. Il rentre chez lui pour profiter d'Alice et de Sarah.

Dumbledore a d'ailleurs connecté la cheminé de l'appartement des Snapes à la cheminé de la Salle des Profs pour que Severus puisse faire facilement le trajet.

Il n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul professeur à vivre en dehors de Poudlard. Aurora Sinistra (Astronomie) profite de la même chose. **  
Est ce que les enfants de draco ont épousé une ou un wesley?**

Oui :) **  
Ou es lupin est il mariée à tonks ?**

Lupin est toujours en France avec sa meute. Mais il va revenir en Angleterre prochainement. **  
Ça fait un moment qu i pas eu de bagarre générale non ? Quand est prévue la prochaine ?**

La prochaine bagarre est prévue pour l'an prochain. Faut d'ailleurs que je trouve des idées… Toutes les propositions sont les bienvenues. **  
Ron à t il rencontré hermione? Va t elle plaquer son Marcus pour Ron malgré leur différence d âge ? Ça doit lui manquer de pas se prendre la tête pour un oui un non ?**

Ron va rencontrer Hermione. Elle ne plaquera pas Marcus pour Ron (je n'ai jamais été fan de ce couple). Quand à se prendre le chou pour un oui, pour un non… Il a les Jumeaux (Weasley) pour ca. **  
La soeur de draconis sortira t elle avec harry ?**

Peut-etre. J'ai pas prévu le couple de Harry pour l'instant.  
J **'aurai bien aimé plus de détail sur le sort que Marcus et Colin avait reservé à Hermione mais bon savoir qu'elle craignait cela m'incite à penser que cela devait être grandiose!**

Oui, c'était grandiose. Mais comme j'ai pas vraiment d'idées précise de ce qu'ils ont fait, je laisse les lecteurs imaginer tous seuls. Et si jamais j'ai un jour une idée, je ferais un bonus.

.

.

Bonus Ronald

.

Ronald Bilius Weasley, dit Ron, était le sixième fils d'Arthur et Molly Weasley. Sixième d'une fratrie de sept enfants. Même s'il adorait ses parents et ses frères et sœur, il avait souvent l'impression d'être invisible, de grandir dans l'ombre de sa fratrie qui regroupait des personnes exceptionnelles.

Bill avait été préfet, puis préfet en chef. Il avait obtenu douze BUSEs et douze ASPICs à ses examens et il travaillait désormais comme briseur de sorts pour la banque Gringotts.

Charlie avait été préfet et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, où il occupait également le poste d'attrapeur. Il avait lui aussi réussi ses examens avec brio et avait désormais la chance de pouvoir travailler avec des dragons !

Percy était préfet et allait très certainement devenir préfet en chef comme leur aîné. De tous, c'était celui qui était le plus sérieux et le plus travailleur. Pas étonnant qu'il soit brillant sur le plan scolaire.

Fred et George étaient nés un premier avril. Qu'ils deviennent de tels farceurs n'était finalement pas si surprenant… Molly passait son temps à râler après les jumeaux qui ne cessaient de recevoir des retenues mais Ron savait qu'elle était très fière de ses fils. Il fallait un talent certain en sortilège et en potion pour réussir à faire tout ce qu'ils faisaient.

Et il y avait Ginny. La petit princesse Ginny. La rose de la Maison Weasley. L'unique fille, petite dernière après six garçons, chouchoutée par leur mère, adorée par leur père.

Au milieu d'eux tous, Ron se sentait atrocement normal. Lui aussi voulait briller et avoir son moment de gloire.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il avait été si impatient d'aller à Poudlard. L'École était si attrayante. C'était un nouveau monde à découvrir, de nouvelles personnes à rencontrer et une chance de sortir de l'ombre.

Ron avait été réparti à Gryffondor, comme ses frères. Il avait fait la rencontre de Wayne Hopkins, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Le premier était un sang-pur, le second un sang-mêlé et le troisième un né-de-moldu.

Les quatre garçons s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu, mais si Ron les considérait tous comme des amis, ils n'étaient pas non plus ses « meilleurs amis ».

Dean et Seamus étaient meilleurs amis. Ils passaient leur temps ensemble, pour travailler, pour jouer à la bataille explosive, pour glandouiller. Wayne, lui, était toujours collé à Morag et Victoria, deux filles de leur année avec qui Ron discutait de temps en temps.

Et finalement Ron, malgré sa venue à Poudlard, se sentait toujours aussi seul et invisible. Il travaillait dans sa Salle Commune. Percy venait de temps en temps lui donner un coup de main lorsque le première année bloquait sur une notion.

La Première année de Ron ne fut pas aussi géniale et exceptionnelle qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Il avait de bons copains qui étaient toujours partant pour une partie de cartes ou d'échec. Ses résultats n'étaient ni mauvais, ni transcendants. Il avait bien essayé de travailler régulièrement, mais avait été affreusement déçu par l'absence de résultats probants.

Percy lui avait bien dit que l'effort payait sur la durée, mais Ron n'avait eu, ni la motivation, ni le courage de poursuivre ses efforts. Il faisait donc son travail sans chercher à en faire plus. De toute façon, il était destiné à vivre dans l'ombre.

Puis était venu l'été. Lovegood était venue accompagnée des jumeaux Potter. Ron avait été quelque peu intimidé par les deux garçons. L'aîné, Léo, avait les cheveux noirs corbeaux ébouriffés et les yeux verts émeraude pailletés d'argent. Il avait toujours l'air sérieux et ses strictes lunettes rectangulaires noires ne faisaient que renforcer cette image.

Le cadet, Harry le Survivant, était la copie quasi conforme de son frère, excepté que ses cheveux étaient encore moins bien coiffés, qu'il avait des lunettes ovales, que ses yeux n'étaient pas pailletés d'argent, qu'il souriait plus et qu'il avait une très fine et discrète cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

L'École avait repris, Ginny était allée à Gryffondor et la routine quotidienne de Ron avait repris. Il avait fallu la mort brutale de Croutard pour l'en sortir.

Ca, et Harry Potter.

Ron ne comprenait pas vraiment le Survivant. Le Poufsouffle était complètement hors-norme et Ron n'était pas parvenu à décoder son mode de fonctionnement. Harry l'avait aidé à enterrer Croutard et ne l'avait plus lâché après.

Le Poufsouffle traînait Ron à la Bibliothèque pour bosser, jouait aux échecs avec lui, venait manger à la Table des Rouges et Or pour continuer à discuter.

Très rapidement, Ron l'avait vu comme un ami. Comme un super ami. Peut-être le meilleur.

Harry était étrange et vivait avec des gens étranges. Il y avait la Serdaigle japonaise qui jouait au shogi, la Poufsouffle aux cheveux bleus et d'autres encore qui venaient, repartaient, gravitaient autour de l'étoile qu'était le Survivant.

Ron était vraiment heureux de connaître Harry, même s'il lui en avait voulu à mort lorsque le Poufsouffle l'avait inscrit à ce tournoi d'échec nocturne et secret.

Finalement Ron s'était bien amusé. Il était arrivé cinquième, ce qui n'était pas ridicule pour une première participation. Malgré le fait que le Gryffondor soit masqué, incognito, perdu au milieu des joueurs anonymes au cœur de la nuit et de l'ombre, il s'était senti plus vivant que jamais !

Ce tournoi avait été son moment à lui. Son moment de gloire, sa distinction, son moyen de se différencier des cinq premiers Weasley.

Promis, il serait le premier Weasley à remporter ce tournoi et pourquoi pas à continuer à jouer dans d'autres tournois, plus grand et moins anonyme… Les moldus étaient sacrément calés sur le sujet d'après Léo.

Ron avait enfin trouvé sa place. Bill était l'Intelligence et la Puissance, Charlie était le Danger et la Décontraction, Percy la Sagesse et l'Ambition, les Jumeaux étaient le Rire et la Joie. Lui serait la Stratégie et la Planification.

.

.

Bonus G-A Brook

.

Qukkol était particulièrement amusée par la scène qui se déroulait dans son grand miroir de communication. La scène se tenait dans un hall d'un tribunal de Provence. Un petit d'Homme encadré par deux gardes impériaux se débattait comme un beau diable. Les cheveux noirs d'encre en bataille et les yeux bleus brillants de pouvoirs, l'enfant était sauvage, puissant et indompté.

Assise dans son trône d'ossements, la vénérable Mage Noire était pensive. Elle pouvait voir la magie de l'enfant s'échapper par vagues de son corps.

Il était vraiment puissant. Il était comme un diamant brut. Il avait un potentiel incroyable…

Qukkol savait que son heure venait. Elle avait déjà trop tiré sur la corde. Elle pouvait sentir son corps et son esprit se déliter et sa puissance s'assécher. Elle savait qu'il ne lui restait qu'un temps de vie incroyablement court. A peine une trentaine d'année et elle rejoindrait la Grande Déesse.

Bientôt, elle rejoindrait Hellheim.

Elle ne voulait pas que son savoir s'évanouisse avec elle et elle refusait de signer le contrat des Seigneurs Liches. Elle n'avait donc qu'une seule solution. Il lui fallait un héritier.

Et le gamin avait toutes les qualités nécessaires. Oh, oui, il était parfait. Elle allait faire de cette pierre brute le plus parfait des diamants.

Éclatant de rire, la vénérable Mage Noire, plusieurs fois centenaire s'évanouit dans les Ombres. Elle avait un héritier à sauver des mains de ces idiots de gardes napoléoniens.

OoO

Gabriel posa les iris noirs sur la tombe et adressa une brève prière pour l'âme de sa tutrice.

Le jeune homme qui avait physiquement vingt ans ne savait pas vraiment si Qukkol avait encore une âme lorsqu'elle était morte ou si elle avait tout sacrifié à la Nécromancie.

Mais ce n'était pas son problème.

La Mage Noire qui l'avait pris sous son aile trente-sept ans auparavant lui avait transmis tout son savoir. Avec elle, Gabriel avait appris les plus sombres arcanes de la Magie. La Nécromancie n'avait plus de secret pour lui, pas plus que la légimancie ou les rituels de possession.

Gabriel était puissant. Il le savait, il le sentait. C'était un fait avéré. Et en plus de cela, il était un Nécromancien naturel. Il était donc immunisé contre la lente décrépitude qui avait rongé sa tutrice pour avoir joué avec des forces qui les dépassaient tous. Rares étaient les élus à pouvoirs jouer avec la Vie et la Mort.

Maintenant que Qukkol était partie pour Hellheim, désormais sans attache, Gabriel était libre. Libre de quitter le vieux château de pierre où il avait passé ces dernières années et Libre de courir le monde, de faire des rencontres, d'apprendre, d'apprendre encore et toujours.

Vu qu'il savait comment ralentir le vieillissement de son corps et qu'il avait largement la puissance nécessaire pour le faire, il allait pouvoir profiter de cette nouvelle liberté. Longtemps.

OoO

L'air était chaud et humide. Le dernier morceau de jazz à la mode passait en boucle sur les ondes et formait un fond sonore que les deux hommes n'entendaient plus.

Accoudé au comptoir, Gabriel faisait tourner entre ses doigts son verre de rhum. A ses côtés, Nicolas sirotait une grande mousse.

\- Pourquoi le A ?

L'étrange question de son ami sortit le Nécromancien de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux couleur rouille et au sourire malicieux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu signes G-A Brook. Hors, tu n'as pas de second prénom.

Gabriel soupira.

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- On a tout notre temps, ricana Nicolas, faisant sourire le Nécromancien.

Après tout, les deux immortels, ou assimilés, avaient du temps.

\- Aliénore Penthièvre… Elle fut ma femme durant sept merveilleuses années. Elle est morte en couche. Je n'ai rien pu faire, même avec ma magie.

\- Je suis désolé… L'enfant ?

\- A survécu. C'était une petite fille. Je l'ai faite adopter par un couple de marchands français. Je ne voulais pas m'en occuper. Elle me rappelait trop Aliénore.

\- Je suis vraiment navré que ma question t'oblige à replonger dans un passé douloureux, s'excusa Nicolas, réellement contrit.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. C'était il y a longtemps… Le temps cicatrise toute les blessures, même celles que l'on pensait inguérissables.

Gabriel sourit à son ami.

\- Mais cessons de ressasser de vieux souvenirs. On est là pour fêter tes 648 ans par la barbe de Merlin ! S'exclama le Nécromancien avant d'avaler son verre cul sec.

\- Arg, je me sens vieux.

\- Tu es vieux.

\- Silence gamin, grommela Nicolas.

Gabriel éclata de rire. Les deux hommes se connaissaient depuis trois décennies et le Nécromancien s'amusait toujours autant à embêter son ami.

\- Sinon, tu penses que Gandhi va réussir à faire plier le vice-roi des Indes ?

\- Oui. Lord Irwin va finir par signer l'accord sur les prisonniers politiques et sur le sel. S'il ne le fait pas, les Indes plongeront dans une guerre civile sanglante. Il n'a pas le choix.

oOo

Gabriel A Brook vieillissait de façon incroyablement lente. En deux siècles, il avait à peine pris cinq ans. La magie intrinsèque des Nécromanciens Naturels ralentissait leur vieillissement et un puissant sortilège de nécromancie renforçait encore cette caractéristique. Vu comme il était parti, si personne ne lui lançait d'Avada, ne lui tirait dessus ou ne lui plantait une lame dans le corps, il vivrait plus d'un demi millénaire.

Mais la nécromancie n'était pas l'unique moyen d'obtenir une vie quasiment infinie. L'homme avait toujours été effrayé par la Mort et avait toujours cherché à la fuir. C'était cette quête d'immortalité qui avait poussé l'humanité à créer les horcruxes ou la Pierre philosophale.

Seuls cinq Alchimistes avaient réussi à créer une telle pierre. Le premier d'entre eux était _Quetzalcóatl. L'homme avait vu le jour quasiment trois millénaires avant JC. Il était un sorcier et un Alchimiste doué. Il s'était fait passer pour un dieu auprès de ses compatriotes avant de partir en exil, après quelques siècles à être déifié. Aujourd'hui, il vivait quelque part en ermite dans la Cordillère des Andes._

 _Le second Alchimiste était une petite sorcière chinoise du deuxième siècle avant J.-C. qui officiait comme guérisseuse dans les contreforts de l'Himalaya. G-A ne l'avait jamais rencontrée._

 _Le troisième Alchimiste était Nicolas Flamel. Il avait ensuite guidé sa femme dans la création de ses propres pierres. Cependant, si Pernelle avait une pierre philosophale et savait comment en fabriquer, elle n'était pas considérer à proprement parler comme une Alchimiste car elle était avant tout une Mage Elémentaliste._

 _Les quatrième et cinquième Alchimistes étaient les frères Elrics. Ils étaient nés au début du vingtième siècle et avaient grandi durant la Première Guerre Mondiale. Les gamins, Edward et Alphonse avaient réussi cet exploit à respectivement quinze et treize ans au cœur de la guerre. Le couple Flamel les avait pris sous leur aile, les éduquant correctement et leur apprenant à manier avec sagesse et prudence l'Alchimie._

 _Gabriel avait rencontré les deux frères une fois lorsqu'il s'était fait invité à manger chez Nicolas et Pernelle. Il avait beaucoup aimé asticoter l'aîné sur sa petite taille._

D'après ce que G-A savait, la pierre philosophale était le seul moyen pour les Hommes de ne pas mourir sans passer par des malédictions ou des rituels de magie noire.

Les Seigneurs Liches étaient d'anciens Nécromanciens qui passaient un contrat avec la Mort et la Magie. Ils étaient alors maudits et devenaient quelque chose d'absolument pas humain.

Lorsque leur magie était au repos, ils pouvaient passer pour de simples moldus avec une peau très froide et une absence de pouls. Cependant, lorsque leur magie s'activait, ne serait-ce que pour créer un simple lumos, ils perdaient leurs apparences humaines et révélaient leurs véritables visages.

Les Seigneurs Liches étaient des squelettes ambulants animés par un mélange de Magie Mortuaire, de Magie Sanguine et de Magie de l'Âme. Ils étaient particulièrement puissants et Gabriel était certain que s'ils décidaient de conquérir le monde, personne ne pourrait les stopper, si ce n'est la Mort elle-même.

Dans la même veine, il y avait les Vampires qui ne pouvaient mourir de vieillesse. Seule la décapitation et l'incinération des corps permettaient de « tuer » un vampire.

G-A avait également rencontré deux autres types d' « Immortels ». Si les Liches et les Vampires étaient issus de la magie noire, ceux-là naissaient d'une malédiction.

Le Nécromancien naturel avait fait la rencontre de Methos dans un bar de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ils avaient longuement discuté de ses capacités. Gabriel avait ainsi apprit plusieurs choses.

Methos était le plus vieux des Immortels. Il était mort une première fois, mordu par un serpent et était revenu à la vie. Depuis, il avait cessé de vieillir.

Il pouvait se prendre une balle en plein cœur, il ne mourrait pas. Seule la décapitation pouvait tuer Methos et ses compatriotes.

Tous les Immortels du type de Methos étaient, à l'origine, des moldus ignorant tout du monde sorcier. Le Nécromancien avait émis l'hypothèse que ces moldus, qui n'en étaient plus vraiment, avaient été bénis par des puissances supérieures. Par la Magie ou la Mort elle même.

Menthos avait apprit à connaître les sorciers au court de sa longue existence. Mais il n'avait jamais cherché à faire activement parti du monde magique.

Le sorcier et l'immortel étaient restés en contact épistolaire et chacun savait que s'il avait un pépin, l'autre viendrait pour filer un coup de main.

Et puis il y avait ceux que G-A avait surnommé les phœnix. De ce que G-A savait, il n'y en avait que deux. Deux moldus qui avaient été bénis, ou maudis, selon le point de vue, d'une vie éternelle. Ou plutôt, d'une capacité de renaissance infinie.

Le Docteur Morgan et Adams pouvaient mourir. Une balle dans la tête, une noyade, un passage à tabac, une chute dans les escaliers, un coup de poignard, une avalanche… Ils étaient humains et mourraient comme des humains.

Mais ils revenaient. À chaque fois qu'ils mourraient, ils « renaissaient » nus dans l'étendue d'eau la plus proche.

Gabriel ne leur avait jamais parlé. Il se contentait de les surveiller de loin car Ra's les avait rapidement évoqué et que le Nécromancien était curieux.

Peut-être qu'un jour, il irait les voir pour discuter et en apprendre plus sur leurs origines.

oOo

L'homme se figea en sentant la vague de magie brute qui le traversa. Un Nécromancien particulièrement puissant était à l'œuvre sur cette île.

G-A attrapa sa sacoche et jeta quelques Drachmes sur la table pour payer sa consommation. Il enfonça son chapeau sur son crâne nu avant de sortir du café. Marchant d'un pas vif sous le chaud soleil de Grèce, il remonta la piste de la magie de la mort.

Pister le Nécromancien inconnu n'était pas compliqué. Sa trace était si forte. G-A inspira profondément et plongea dans les Ombres. Il marcha dans l'entre monde, suivant les vrilles de magie de la mort.

Il ressortit sur un chemin de randonnée perdu au milieu de la campagne grecque. Il quitta le sentier principal et s'enfonça au milieu des broussailles et des pierriers. La sombre magie de la mort était de plus en plus forte.

Et brusquement, au fond d'un comble, il les vit. Un homme adulte vêtu d'un short beige et d'une chemise verte, d'un chapeau d'aventurier sur la tête et des chaussures de marche aux pieds, tenait dans ses bras une enfant de trois-quatre ans environ. Et juste en face d'eux, un squelette à moitié recouvert de chair était en train de tituber. Le crâne se fit lentement coloniser par la chair, deux orbes saphirs apparurent dans les orbites vides, tandis que des plaques de peaux bourgeonnaient sur la chair à vif.

En une vingtaine de minutes, sous les yeux ébahis du Nécromancien, un homme revint à la vie. Celui-ci se mit brutalement à respirer. Et à tousser. Il s'écroula à quatre pattes, une main sur la gorge, toussant à en cracher ses poumons.

Le père posa son enfant par terre avant de se précipiter vers l'homme nu qui toussait au sol. Gabriel les rejoignit en courant. Son attention n'était cependant pas focalisé sur le revenant mais sur l'enfant qui, très calme, observait la scène avec des yeux brillants d'intelligence.

C'était elle qui avait ranimé l'homme. C'était elle la source de cette magie si puissante, si oppressante, si sauvage. La petite était une véritable pierre brute et G-A se ferait une joie de la transformer en le plus beau des diamants. La gamine avait toutes les qualités nécessaires pour devenir l'héritière des savoirs du Nécromancien.

Oh, oui, elle était parfaite !

Bonus : La Première Vie de Draco

Draco était absolument horrifié. S'il n'avait pas plus de tenue, il serait bouche bée ou alors entrain de hurler.

\- C'est une blague.

\- Non. Rose et moi on va se marier.

\- Mais… Mais… Bégaya Draco. Tu ne peux pas ! C'est une belette !

\- Papa, pitié ! Tu as 49 ans, il serait temps que tu fasses la paix avec Ronald.

\- Je le dis à ton père depuis notre mariage, mais l'information met du temps à monter au cerveau, intervint Astoria en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

\- Astoria !

\- Non, Draco, ta fille a raison. Tu dois grandis un peu. Et accepter que ta fille souhaite épouser l'aînée de Ron et Hermione Weasley.

\- Tu n'as rien dit lorsque Scorpius s'est fiancé avec Anita, pourquoi tu râles lorsque c'est moi ? Demanda Laria en s'asseyant dans un large fauteuil de cuir noir.

\- Anita est la fille de Blaise ! S'indigna Draco. C'est complètement différent.

\- C'est aussi la fille de Bones, la nièce de la femme qui a foutu grand-père en taule.

\- Ne mêle pas Père à cela. Je refuse que tu épouse la belette femelle.

\- Parce que si c'était un mâle ce serait différent ? Demanda sarcastiquement Laria.

\- Maximus visite régulièrement les placards à balais de Poudlard avec le dernier Longdubas. Non, tu peux être en couple avec une femme, je m'en fous, mais pas une Weasley ! Ça, c'est interdit !

\- Mais Ça, je m'en fous. La cérémonie aura lieu le 29 juin. Tu viendras ? Demanda Laria en se levant.

Draco maugréa dans sa barbe. Bien sûr qu'il allait venir. Laria était sa fille la plus agée. Il l'aimait, même si elle le faisait régulièrement chier.

De ses quatre enfants, Laria était la plus têtue, la plus sournoise. Finalement, c'était peut-être celle qui lui ressemblait le plus sur le plan caractériel.

Scorpius, l'aîné, était aussi calme que l'était Astoria et avait hérité de l'esprit studieux de sa grand-mère maternelle. Il avait fini à Serdaigle où il s'était illustré comme Capitaine de Quidditch au poste de Batteur. Il s'était fiancé, deux ans après sa sortie de Poudlard avec Anita, la fille de Blaise et Susan Bones. Le mariage avait eu lieu l'année passée et Anita attendait désormais un heureux événement.

Laria, de deux ans la cadette de Scorpius, était passée par Serpentard et avait rendu fous ses professeurs. Draco ne comptait plus ne nombre de fois où lui et Astoria avaient reçu des lettres de Poudlard à propos du comportement de leur fille.

Trois ans après Laria, Astoria avait accouché d'Astrid. Elle avait la peau dorée et les cheveux ébène. Draco aurait pu douter de sa paternité si sa fille n'avait pas eu les yeux argents des Black. Astrid avait suivi sa sœur à Serpentard, mais avait été beaucoup plus sage, au grand soulagement de l'équipe professorale. Actuellement en formation à Sainte Mangouste, Draco savait qu'elle roucoulait avec l'un des jumeaux de Loufoca.

Maximus était d'un an le benjamin d'Astrid. Il n'avait pas été prévu par le couple Malfoy, mais Astoria avait tout net refusé l'idée même d'un avortement. Draco s'était plié aux exigences de son épouse. Il était plus que d'accord pour avoir un quatrième enfant.

Placé, au plus grand désespoir de son père à Gryffondor, Maximus préparait ses ASPICS tout en fricotant avec le dernier ou l'avant-dernier né de Longdubas. Le professeur de Botanique, qui était également le Directeur des Rouges et Ors, avait eu une descendance nombreuse avec Hannah Abbot. A croire qu'ils voulaient concurrencer les Weasley…

Astoria sourit derrière son journal lorsque son époux sortit du boudoir en grommelant dans sa barbe. Elle sortit un miroir à double sens et appela l'autre miroir. Son interlocutrice répondit immédiatement.

\- Comment l'a-t-il pris ? Demanda Lady Malfoy.

Hermione Weasley, née Granger, soupira. Les deux femmes ne s'étaient jamais parlé à Poudlard. Elles étaient dans des Maisons ennemies et n'étaient pas dans la même promotion. Elles s'étaient connues grâce à leurs filles et s'entendaient assez bien une fois dépassé la méfiance liée à la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard.

\- Pas bien. Il est parti bouder. Répondit Hermione lasse.

\- Draco aussi.

Hermione pouffa de rire.

\- J'ai réfléchi à un plan de table. On doit absolument séparer Lucius et Arthur même s'ils sont tous deux les grands-pères des filles et que cela va à l'encontre des conventions.

\- Je suis d'accord. Tes parents viendront ?

\- Oui. Ils rentrent spécialement d'Australie pour l'occasion.


	52. Chapter 51 : Où l'on parle de pouvoir

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007. Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

Merci à mioox pour sa relecture et sa correction

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**

 ***/* Blablabla */* : langage des signes**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 51 : Ou l'on parle de pouvoir**

OoOoO

oOo

OoOoO

Hermione se mordillait les lèvres, indécise sur le comportement à avoir. La nouvelle… Non, les nouvelles, étaient choquantes. Pas forcément surprenantes, mais pas franchement attendues pour autant.

Lady Black était morte. Son cancer l'avait rattrapée. La flamme de son existence s'était éteinte doucement, une nuit de juillet. Harry l'avait senti. Il avait également sentit la présence fugace d'Héla. La déesse de la Mort était venue elle-même chercher l'âme de la vieille sorcière.

L'Hôpital de Sainte Mangouste savait que Léo était l'Héritier Black. Il lui avait envoyé une lettre pour le prévenir du décès. Et ils avaient profité du hibou pour lui annoncer le réveil de Sirius Orion Black.

Ces nouvelles avaient… Fait buguer, à défaut d'un meilleur terme, les jumeaux. Aussi bien Léo qu'Harry avaient été choqués par ces lettres. Si Hermione comprenait la réaction de Léo, Sirius était son parrain, elle peinait à comprendre celle du Poufsouffle.

Black n'était rien pour Harry. Juste une connaissance de ses parents biologiques.

Pourtant, l'Héritier Potter semblait encore plus perdu et perturbé que Léo par la nouvelle.

Hermione trouvait cela particulièrement étrange.

Voyant que leurs fils, malgré leur très grande maturité, n'étaient pas en état de gérer les conséquences de la mort de Walburga Black et le réveil de Sirius, Marc et Pétunia avaient pris les choses en mains.

La gérante du Black Bee s'y connaissait en comptabilité. Elle s'occupait de surveiller les comptes des Potters depuis le moment où le couple Granger avait récupéré la garde des jumeaux. La moldue avait donc pris les lourds dossiers des comptes de la Maison Black envoyés par Gringott afin de les examiner.

Marc, lui, avait contacté Maître Tonks afin de voir comment allait se passer les successions. Et pour parler du procès de Lockard qui allait se tenir très prochainement, maintenant que le professeur avait été dépétrifié.

L'Avocat frétillait d'avance. Il avait tellement hâte que s'ouvre le procès d'un sang-pur accusé par un couple moldu. Cela allait créer un tsunami dans la presse nationale et même, certainement étrangère !

Mais en attendant, le Maître s'était déjà penché sur les différents dossiers à remplir pour effectuer les cérémonies de passation et avait pris rendez-vous au Ministère de la Magie dans le Département adapté.

OoOoO

oOo

OoOoO

L'enterrement avait été particulièrement sobre.

Lady Black reposait dans un magnifique cercueil d'ébène finement gravé des armoiries de sa famille. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de soie bleue nuit finement brodée d'argent et tenait entre ses mains jointes un grand bouquet de chrysanthèmes noires.

Harry n'avait jamais vu son visage aussi paisible et détendu. Walburga était enfin sereine.

Elle avait rejoint le caveau de sa famille dans lequel reposaient ses ancêtres, son époux et son fils cadet.

Dans le cimetière désert, sous un soleil brûlant, une petite dizaine de personnes étaient venues rendre un dernier hommage à la défunte.

Il y avait évidemment les Granger-Evans-Potters au grand complet, mais également de manière plus surprenante Severus, Alice, Neville et Sarah.

En sortant du cimetière, Léo avait vu son double de cette dimension avec sa sœur et leur mère quitter eux aussi la terre sacrée. Ils étaient restés derrière, presque cachés, pour rendre un dernier hommage à une parente éloignée. Lucius n'était pas là. Léo supposait qu'il n'avait pas apprécié de découvrir que Draconis n'obtiendrait pas le titre de Lord Black.

OoOoO

oOo

OoOoO

Au centre d'un bassin circulaire, étaient érigées cinq statues d'or, plus grandes que nature. La plus haute et imposante représentait un sorcier en station verticale et à la noble apparence, pointant sa baguette magique vers le ciel. La statue d'une sorcière d'une grande beauté se trouvait à ses côtés. Le couple côtoyait également les statues d'un centaure, d'un gobelin et d'un elfe de maison. Ces trois dernières contemplaient celles à l'allure humaine avec adoration.

La fontaine d'or possédait plusieurs buses, situées à l'extrémité des baguettes magiques des deux sorciers, de la flèche du centaure, du chapeau pointu du gobelin et des oreilles de l'elfe, d'où l'eau jaillissait et retombait directement dans le bassin en produisant un clapotis régulier.

La fontaine de la Fraternité magique était censée rappeler l'harmonie, le lien symbolique unissant les espèces qui partageaient une histoire commune et qui formaient la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne.

Pétunia regarda le sorcier à la noble figure mais, vu de près, il lui sembla qu'il avait l'air plutôt faible et stupide. La sorcière affichait un sourire vide, comme une candidate à un concours de beauté et pour connaître assez bien son banquier, la moldue savait qu'il était absolument invraisemblable qu'on surprenne les Gobelins à contempler des humains, quels qu'ils soient, avec une telle mièvrerie.

La sœur de Lily Potter trouvait la statue particulièrement hypocrite. Les sorciers n'avaient jamais vu les autres espèces comme des égaux mais comme des sous-êtres. Cette statue était un étendard monumental de la volonté d'affirmer, ou plutôt de sous-entendre, la puissance et la supériorité des sorciers sur les autres espèces formant cette communauté.

Vu les regards dédaigneux des jumeaux, ils partageaient l'opinion de leur tante. Cela réjouit la moldue. Elle avait réussi à mettre un peu de logique et de bonté dans la tête de ses fils et leurs deux années dans le monde magique ne les avaient pas pervertis.

Un peu plus loin Marc écoutait religieusement Hermione qui lui expliquait les différents Départements et Services du Ministère de la Magie. La Serdaigle avait pensé pendant un temps travailler ici, mais depuis sa rencontre avec G-A Brook elle avait changé d'avis. Elle n'était plus certaine de ses plans d'avenir et remettait tout en questions.

La famille Granger, minorée de Dudley qui était au bord de la mer avec ses amis, descendit au second niveau du Ministère de la Magie. Ils retrouvèrent Maître Tonks qui les attendait, des dossiers sous le bras en discutant avec Severus qui avait quitté ses sombres robes d'enseignement et avait enfilé un jean, une chemise blanche et le grand manteau de cérémonie de la Famille Prince.

oOo

Amélia Bones était une sorcière massive à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux gris et courts. Elle portait souvent un monocle sur son œil gauche. Elle était connue pour être droite et juste. Elle semblait également avoir une forte personnalité et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

C'était son caractère affirmé, lié à des heures de travail acharné qui lui avait permis d'obtenir le poste qu'elle occupait aujourd'hui.

La Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique avait rendez-vous ce matin, avec la famille Granger pour un Rituel de Passation.

Amélia avait soupiré avec désespoir en voyant le rendez-vous sur son agenda. Ces Rituels n'étaient pas toujours plaisants à voir et très souvent éprouvants pour tous ceux qui y assistaient. Mais c'était son devoir en tant que Directrice du Département de la Justice d'y assister.

La sorcière observa les personnes présentes dans son bureau. Outre les Grangers et les Potters, il y avait Lord Snape, le professeur de Potion de Poudlard qui avait repris la tête de la mourante famille Prince. Amélia avait été surprise d'apprendre que le Mangemort repentit était le tuteur magique du Survivant et de son frère. Mais elle n'avait fait aucuns commentaires.

Ils étaient accompagnés par Maître Tonks, un avocat d'origine moldu qui vivait pour lutter contre l'injustice.

La dernière personne présente dans le bureau était Saul Funestar, un Langue-de-Plomb.

\- Tout est en ordre Madame la Directrice. Cependant un Rituel de Passation nécessite sept témoins.

Amélia haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas le problème.

\- Sans compter Messieurs Potters, nous sommes sept dans ce bureau.

L'employé grimaça.

\- Je me suis mal exprimé. Sept témoins magiques majeurs. Et je vais devoir piloter le Rituel. Je ne pourrai donc pas être un témoin.

\- Donc, il nous faut trois autres sorciers, soupira Amélia.

La sorcière marmonna une formule magique à voix basse. Un iguane de magie pure sorti de sa baguette avant de filer hors du bureau.

Moins d'une dizaine de minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer un trio bien mal assorti. En voyant le premier homme, Pétunia pensa immédiatement à un vieux lion. Il avait des traînées grises dans sa crinière de cheveux fauves et des sourcils broussailleux. Ses yeux brillaient d'un reflet jaune derrière ses lunettes cerclées de fer et sa démarche, tout en étant souple et gracieuse, restait claudicante. Il émanait de lui une impression immédiate d'intelligence, de sagacité et de dureté.

Juste derrière lui venait une jeune sorcière au visage pâle en forme de cœur et aux yeux sombres et brillants. Ses cheveux roses vifs étaient dressés en pointe sur son crâne. Elle trébucha sur le tapis à l'entrée du bureau mais parvint à ne pas tomber.

Le dernier venu était un homme roux, grand et mince, au crâne dégarni. Il portait des lunettes et avait les yeux bleus. Il ne semblait pas vraiment savoir pourquoi il avait été appelé.

\- J'ai eu votre message Amélia. Tous les hommes sont en mission ou en vacances. Il ne reste que Nymphadora. J'ai donc pris la liberté d'aller chercher un autre sorcier,expliqua le vieux lion.

Amélia acquiesça.

\- Bien. Messieurs, mesdames, voici Rufus Scrimgeour, le Directeur des Aurors, Nymphadora Tonks, actuellement en apprentissage dans le même service et Arthur Weasley du Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu. Puisque tout est prêt, on peut y aller. Ouvrez la marche Mr Funestar.

oOo

Tonks sourit à son père et à Hermione. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle était en train de remplir de la paperasse lorsque Scrimgeour avait pratiquement défoncé la porte du cagibi qui lui servait de bureau, lui ordonnant de le suivre.

Il était allé chercher l'un des employés du Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu avant d'aller dans le bureau de la Grande Patronne.

\- Salut P'pa. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda discrètement l'ancienne Poufsouffle à son père tandis que tout le groupe s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur.

\- Mes clients vont effectuer un Rituel de Passation et ils manquaient de témoins.

-Ah… Bah, au moins, j'échappe à cette maudite paperasse pendant un moment.

\- Être Aurore ne signifie pas seulement courir après les méchants, ricana Ted.

oOo

Le Département des mystères était situé au niveau 9 du Ministère de la Magie. Une porte noire et lisse marquait l'entrée du département. La première salle était une pièce circulaire contenant douze portes. Habituellement, lorsqu'une porte se refermait, les murs tournaient sur eux-mêmes pendant un certain temps, ce qui désorientaient les personnes non autorisées à entrer.

Cependant, le petit groupe était en présence d'un Langue-de-Plomb et donc, la sécurité ne se déclencha pas.

Saul Funestar ouvrit l'une des portes et fit signe aux autres d'entrer. La salle octogonale était éclairée par une belle lumière verte dansante et scintillante. Le sol était en marbre noir sur lequel était gravé un large cercle de runes.

Arthur était déjà venu dans cette Salle. Moins d'un an auparavant, Charlie était devenu le nouvel Héritier Prewett. Le titre de Lady Prewett revenait pour l'instant à Muriel, la tante de Molly. C'était une vieille sorcière avec un nez en forme de bec, des yeux bordés de rouge et des doigts osseux. Elle passait son temps à râler et à critiquer tout et n'importe quoi. Muriel avait fêté chaque année Noël avec sa nièce Molly et sa famille, jusqu'à ce que Fred et George fassent éclater une Bombabouse sous sa chaise, provoquant sa colère. Arthur était certain qu'elle avait retiré les jumeaux de son testament à cause de cela.

Lorsque la vieille femme partirait de l'autre côté, ses titres et son siège au Magenmagot reviendraient à Charlie qui perdrait alors le nom de Weasley pour celui de Prewett.

Arthur avait été immensément fier de la décision de son fils et n'avait absolument pas été chagriné par le fait que l'un de ses enfants ne porterait plus son nom. Ils étaient suffisamment nombreux pour que le sorcier ne s'inquiète pas de la pérennité de sa Famille.

Le Langue-de-Plomb expliqua comment allait se dérouler le rituel avant de positionner tous les témoins à leur place. Les deux moldus furent placés derrière un bouclier runique qui les protégerait de la magie sauvage et violente qui allait envahir la salle dès le début du rituel.

Les Jumeaux Potters s'installèrent face à face au centre de la grande spirale de runes. Le Langue-de-Plomb, que Arthur était certain d'avoir déjà croisé, tendit devant les garçons une dague recourbée dont la lame était si sombre qu'elle semblait aspirer la lumière elle-même. C'était un puissant artefact de Sanguimagie, gardé au Département des Mystères depuis des siècles.

Les deux enfants s'entaillèrent les paumes sans tressaillir, avant de laisser goutter leur sang sur les runes qui se mirent à luire. Lentement, tel un long serpent de feu, les inscriptions en futhark s'allumèrent d'une lueur rougeâtre.

Le père de famille retint inconsciemment sa respiration. La dernière rune s'alluma et la plus puissante onde de magie qu'il n'eut jamais sentie le traversa.

oOo

Les Rituels demandant l'intervention des mânes des morts n'étaient pas très courants. En comptant les neuf Royaumes, il ne devait guère en avoir plus d'une dizaine et l'un deux était le Rituel de Passation.

Les neuf âmes étaient appelées. Trois de la Maison d'origine, trois de la Famille d'adoption et trois témoins sans aucuns liens d'aucune sorte avec les Appelants.

Habituellement, lorsque deux sorciers faisaient cette cérémonie, c'était neufs âmes humaines sorcières, quelques fois une créature magique midgarienne, qui se présentaient devant la Reine des Morts pour qu'elle autorise leur retour temporaire sur Terre.

Mais ce n'était pas les premiers pécores venus qui venaient de lancer l'Appel. C'était le Chevalier de la Mort, le champion de la Reine et le Maître des Morts. Et ils étaient accompagnés de la Mère des Dragons, l'humain qui n'en était plus un.

Les âmes s'étaient bousculées devant le trône de la Reine, menaçant de se battre entre elles pour avoir l'honneur d'être le témoin de ces êtres exceptionnels. Héla avait mis quelques secondes à se ressaisir lorsqu'une émeute avait manqué d'éclater.

Faire le choix entre les différentes âmes avait été compliqué. Chacune mettait en avant ses qualités, ses liens avec Léo et Harry et avançait ses arguments afin d'être désigné.

La Déesse de la Mort avait finalement fait son choix.

Le premier représentant de la Famille Black était Ferdinand. Un petit sorcier français qui avait décidé de quitter la France avec son épouse et ses enfants pour l'Angleterre, créant une branche secondaire des Blacks. Lorsque la partie française s'était éteinte au Moyen Age après un épisode de peste particulièrement virulent, il n'était resté que les Blacks d'Angleterre.

Le second représentant était une représentante. Emeraude Black avait été une des potionnistes des plus connues du XVIIIème siècle. Elle avait épousé Sir Dubois, un jeune chevalier juste adoubé. Elle avait évidemment été chassée de la Maison Black pour cet acte de « rébellion », mais elle n'en avait jamais rien eu à foutre.

Le dernier représentant des Blacks était Régulus Arcturus Black, connu aussi par ses initiales R.A.B., ancien mangemort ayant retourné sa veste et ayant troqué sa vie contre le médaillon de Salazard Serpentard. L'homme avait demandé à retourner sur Terre pour le Rituel, mais également et surtout pour revoir une dernière fois son frère aîné.

La première âme envoyé pour incarner la Maison Potter était Isabel Potter, la troisième Directrice de Poudlard. Née à une époque où les femmes étaient principalement considérée comme des pondeuses par les sociétés aussi bien moldue que sorcière, elle avait réussi à percer et elle s'était illustrée de manière admirable.

Elle était accompagnée par Jonas, l'arrière-Grand-Oncle des Jumeaux. Le Gryffondor avait l'art de s'attirer les pires ennuis et de faire les pires conneries. Albus Dumbledore, alors jeune professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard, n'avait pas arrêté de le mettre en retenue avec ses amis de toujours, Louis Goyle et Nathanael Bones. Il s'était calmé à sa sortie de l'École et avait épousé la jolie Anna Crochefer, une sorcière espagnole aussi petite que têtue.

La dernière représentante des Potters était Euphemia, la mère de James. Elle n'était pas née Potter, mais l'était par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Choisir trois témoins non liés aux deux Maisons avait été plus complexe pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de volontaires.

Héla avait donc tout simplement laissé la magie intrinsèque du Royaume choisir les meilleurs représentants.

Le Premier témoin était un agile et rusé chasseur, Jotun. Le Géant des Glaces avait affiché un grand sourire plein de dents pointues lorsqu'il avait été désigné. Il était fier de pouvoir représenter son Royaume face aux protégés des Norns.

La Seconde témoin était une magnifique et délicate danseuse, Vane. La femme avait une peau pale qui semblait luire d'une lumière intérieure. Ses traits délicats étaient parfaits et reflétaient sa noblesse et sa sagesse.

Le Troisième témoin était un kitsune. L'esprit renard possédant dix queues et à la magnifique fourrure argentée avait vécu plus d'une dizaine de siècles avant de rejoindre volontairement le Royaume éternel. C'était le seul des Témoins à être originaire de la Terre.

Héla avait été surprise de voir les êtres désignés par la Magie. Habituellement, c'étaient des créatures terriennes qui étaient témoins des Rituels de Passations des Sorciers Midgariens. Jamais des habitants des autres Royaume d'Yggdrasil ne s'étaient mêlés des affaires des mages terriens.

Harry et Léo n'étaient vraiment pas de simples humains, même les Morts le sentaient.

oOo

Le rituel de magie dans la salle sombre avait été éprouvant pour les nerfs de tout le monde.

Voir les reflets de personnes mortes depuis des siècles pour certaines, apparaître comme ça, étaient impressionnant de base. Mais lorsqu'il y avait également un géant à la peau bleue et aux longues cornes, une elfe aussi belle et gracieuse que ceux décris par Tolkien et un homme aux oreilles et aux queues de renard, c'était vraiment à couper le souffle.

Le rituel s'était passé sans anicroche et tous avaient accepté avec plaisir la grande tasse de chocolat bouillant qu'un elfe de maison avait apporté.

Les Grangers étaient retournés dans le bureau de Madame Bones, accompagnés de Severus et de Maître Tonks tandis que les autres témoins retournaient à leurs travaux respectifs.

Les Jumeaux s'étaient concertés rapidement par écrits avant de nommer Pétunia comme Régente des Potters et Marc comme Régent des Blacks jusqu'à leurs quinze ans ou jusqu'à ce que le Ministère les considère comme des adultes.

Amélia n'avait pas vraiment compris l'intérêt de la dernière clause étant donné que la majorité sorcière était à dix-sept ans, mais elle n'avait pas contesté la volonté de Maître Tonks de rajouter cette condition sur le contrat.

OoOoO

oOo

OoOoO

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la cérémonie au Ministère de la Magie. La Famille Granger avait fait comme d'habitude et s'était adaptée aux changements induits par la modification de statut des jumeaux.

Marc était retourné au travail. L'un de ses collègues étaient en vacances, et l'autre était en congé après s'être cassé le pied pendant un déménagement. Le père d'Hermione se retrouvait donc seul au boulot et avait dû repousser ses vacances.

Pétunia continuait de travailler au Black Bee, redoublant d'efforts pour éviter que son commerce ne sombre à cause de la nouvelle concurrence. La chaîne de restauration rapide qui s'était installée à quelques encablures de son café, drainait une grande partie des étudiants qui composaient la majorité de sa clientèle.

Hermione s'était dégotée un petit boulot de préparatrice dans un entrepôt frigorifié. Elle passait sa journée à préparer des commandes pour les grandes surfaces de Londres et sa région. Cela faisait beaucoup rire ses frères de la voir partir le matin en jean et chaussure fermées, une écharpe et un épais pull en laine sous le bras alors que la température moyenne en journée était de trente degrés.

Dudley avait fini son année scolaire en étant très bien classé. Il ne regrettait absolument pas son orientation en lycée professionnel. Etant revenu de sa virée à la mer, il allait donner un coup de main à sa mère au Black Bee le matin et passait les après-midi avec sa bande de copains.

Les jumeaux, restés seuls dans le duplex familial, avaient décidé de trier tous les dossiers remis par Lady Black avant sa mort et par les gobelins suite au Rituel. Léo avait été élevé, toute sa première vie, pour être un chef de Famille et pour reprendre la tête d'un empire financier non négligeable. Il savait donc ce qu'il devait regarder en priorité parmi la montagne de papier que les Gobelins leur avaient remis.

La Maison Black avait été l'une des familles principales de Grande-Bretagne. Son déclin avait commencé au début du XXème siècle. Affaiblie par des placements financiers hasardeux, par des mariages consanguins et par la guerre, la famille s'était complètement retirée du plan politique malgré son siège au Magenmagot. Aujourd'hui, les seuls Blacks encore en vie étaient Léo et Sirius. Un gamin et un fou en rémission.

C'était si pitoyable que c'en était drôle.

De manière assez ironique, la situation de la Famille Potter était quasiment identique. Si ces derniers étaient connus, c'était surtout pour leurs morts. Harry était adulé comme étant le Survivant, mais finalement, il n'avait plus rien. Il était le dernier Potter. Le chef d'une famille qui ne comportait qu'un membre.

C'était triste à pleurer.

Les jumeaux s'étaient d'abord occuper de la Maison Potter. Il avait été très simple de trier les papiers. Les biens meubles des Potters étaient réduits à leurs seuls comptes. Or, Pétunia, en sa qualité de tutrice légale des Potters, avait reçu tous les relevés bancaires de la Maison Potter depuis que Léo et Harry étaient arrivés dans sa vie. Elle avait surveillé toutes ces années qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes. La tante des jumeaux n'avait jamais touché à l'argent dormant. Elle n'avait pas cherché à faire des investissements ou des placements. Elle l'avait laissé dormir, le surveillant du coin de l'œil jusqu'au jour où les fils de Lily en auraient besoin.

Comme biens immeubles, Harry avait hérité de la maison de leurs parents. La gestion des biens de la Famille Potter, qu'ils soient meubles ou immeubles, avait donc été très simple.

Cela avait été plus complexe pour la Famille Black. Outre plusieurs comptes, les Blacks avaient des parts sociales dans de nombreuses entreprises magiques. Harry ricana en se rendant compte que les trois-quarts des boutiques où les Blacks étaient actionnaires se situaient dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

On était une famille sombre ou on ne l'était pas.

Depuis, les Blacks avaient plusieurs biens immeubles. Il y avait évidemment le 12 Square Grimmaud, mais également un terrain au Pays de Galle, trois habitations réparties dans plusieurs villes magiques ou semi-magiques et…

\- C'est un bateau ?

Léo releva le nez du parchemin qu'il était en train de lire et jeta un coup d'œil à ce que venait d'écrire sa plume à papote avant de répondre.

 ***/* Oui. Mais j'ignore dans quel état il sera. */***

Harry soupira avant de glisser le parchemin dans la pochette des « Biens Meubles ».

 ***/* On fait quoi maintenant ? */***

 ***/* On finit de ranger, */*** répondit Léo

Le Survivant leva les yeux au ciel.

 ***/ Sérieusement. */***

Le Serpentard grattouilla pensivement la tête de Natrix qui siffla de bonheur.

 ***/* On va avoir beaucoup de chose à faire pendant ces vacances. On va devoir visiter toutes nos propriétés, voir à quel point le temps les a abîmées, décider de les vendre, de les réaménager ou de ne rien faire. Et Il va falloir aller voir Sirius. */***

 ***/* Je te propose de commencer par Square Grimmaud. C'est là-bas qu'est le Médaillon de Serpentard et j'ai encore du venin de Luolé dans mes bagages */*** signa Harry avec un grand sourire.

 ***/* Je suis d'accord. D'autant plus que Kreattur doit m'attendre. */***

oOo

Dudley regarda à nouveau les maisons autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient devant le numéro 11. À gauche, il vit le numéro 10, à droite, le numéro 13.

\- Mais où est le... ?

Léo sourit à pleines dents avant de poser sa main sur le mur. Il injecta sa magie dans la façade, réveillant les sceaux de protection.

Aussitôt, une vieille porte délabrée surgit de nulle part entre les numéros 11 et 13. Des murs décrépis aux fenêtres crasseuses apparurent à leur tour. C'était comme si une nouvelle maison avait soudain écarté les deux autres pour se glisser entre elles.

\- La vache, murmura le voyant, ébahis. Ça, je l'avais pas vu.

\- Content de voir qu'on peut encore te surprendre Big D., répondit Harry tandis que Léo s'avançait sur le perron conduisant à une vieille porte éraflée, recouverte de peinture noire, avec une poignée d'argent en forme de serpent.

Dudley remarqua qu'il n'y avait de trous ni pour la boite aux lettres, ni pour la serrure. Léo tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement de fin du monde.

\- Faudra huiler les gonds.

\- S'il n'y avait que ça à faire… soupira Harry.

Le Boxeur franchit le seuil à la suite de ses frères et se retrouva dans l'obscurité quasi totale du Hall. Il flottait dans l'air une odeur douceâtre d'humidité, de poussière et de pourriture. Harry lança trois lumos informulés, créant autant de petites boules de lumière dorées. La lumière des sorts révéla le papier peint à moitié décollé et les tapis usés jusqu'à la corde. Ajouté à cela les toiles d'araignées qui pendaient du lustre éteint et la maison donnait vraiment un sentiment d'abandon total.

\- Je croyais que Lady Black vivait ici, déclara Dudley, comment se fait-il que ce soit aussi… pourri ?

\- Elle passait beaucoup de temps à l'Hôpital et se déplaçait par cheminée. Elle n'avait guère de raison de passer par le Hall…

Le Devin fit la moue, guère convaincu par les explications de son frère. D'un côté, il était vrai que la maison était grande pour une femme seule, de l'autre… C'était vraiment tout pourri.

\- Venez. Déclara Léo, coupant les pensées de Dudley.

Le trio traversa le Hall et descendit un escalier de marches raides menant dans une vaste cuisine. Le sorcier caché haussa un sourcil en voyant la poussière accumulée sur la longue table de bois.

\- Kreattur ! Appela Léo après s'être assis sur une chaise et avoir posé son cahier de brouillon et sa plume à papote sur la table.

Il y eut un crac ! Sonore et une petite créature chétive apparue dans la pièce, faisant sursauter le boxeur. Minuscule, d'une taille de moitié inférieure à celle d'un humain, il avait une peau blanchâtre dont les plis pendaient de toutes parts. De grosses touffes de poils gris sales sortaient de ses oreilles de chauves-souris. Il était vêtu d'un vieux chiffon crasseux.

\- Bordel, mais c'est quoi ça… murmura Dudley.

\- Un elfe de Maison. Ce sont les esclaves des sorciers. Ils peuvent aussi bien être associés à une famille, à un lieu ou à un individu. Ils sont asservis par magie et seul le don d'un vêtement peut les libérer, répondit Harry à voix basse.

L'elfe s'inclina très bas face à Léo et un peu moins bas face à Harry et Dudley. Il avait reconnu son Maître.

Dudley Steven Granger n'était pas un abruti, loin de là. Certes, il n'avait pas l'intelligence acérée de son aînée ou le génie intellectuel de ses cadets, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était con comme une porte de placard.

Il était bon étudiant, parlait couramment trois langues, était un voyant pas mauvais qui avait plusieurs prophéties accomplies à son actifs et il allait devenir le plus jeune Maître des Potions de tous les temps.

S'il avait été aveugle à son environnement et s'il avait eu le QI d'une huître, cela n'aurait pas été possible.

C'était parce que justement Dudley passait son temps à observer les petits détails et à les analyser, qu'il avait compris, depuis un certain temps déjà que Léo et Harry n'étaient pas ce qu'on pensait qu'ils étaient.

Ils n'étaient pas des adolescents de treize ans normaux. Dudley avait émis plusieurs hypothèses. Les jumeaux pouvaient être des aliens qui utiliseraient des peaux humaines pour se fondre dans la masse, des démons ayant pris possessions de victimes innocentes, des demi-dieux venus conquérir le monde, ou alors, la réincarnation de personnes puissantes.

Le Boxeur n'avait pas arrêté d'émettre des théories depuis qu'il avait acquis la certitude de l'anormalité de ses frères. Mais, s'il passait son temps à chercher, en réalité, il s'en foutait pas mal. Harry et Léo étaient ses frères de cœur et ils ne les laisseraient jamais tomber, même dans les heures les plus sombres.

Ce fut justement parce que Dudley savait que les jumeaux cachaient quelque chose d'énorme qu'il décida de quitter la cuisine les laissant discuter avec l'elfe de maison. Le temps qu'il fasse un tour du propriétaire, ils auraient bien le temps de régler leurs problèmes.

\- Je vais visiter un peu les étages.

Voyant la phrase s'inscrire sur son cahier, Léo s'arrêta net dans son discourt.

\- Kreattur, je sais que Monsieur Regulus t'a confié un médaillon et qu'il t'a chargé de le détruire.

Le Serpentard vit l'elfe devenir plus blanc qu'un bout de craie et se mettre à haleter.

\- Je sais également que tu n'as pas pu le faire. Je peux le détruire. Je sais comment enlever la mauvaise magie qu'il contient. Kreattur, je t'ordonne l'aller me chercher ce médaillon.

L'elfe écarquilla ses grands yeux avant de disparaître dans un craquement sourd.

 _ **~ Tu es sûr de toi mon frère ? ~**_ demanda Harry.

 _ **~ Ce sera peut-être notre seule opportunité de détruire cet horcruxe et toi-même m'as dit que Kreattur sera bien plus vivable après sa destruction,~**_ répondit Léo.

Harry hocha la tête avant de fouiller les poches magiquement agrandies de son jean. Il en sorti un flacon de verre remplis d'un liquide translucide ayant une viscosité similaire à de l'huile de vidange. Luolès avait été généreuse dans son don.

Kreattur réapparut dans la cuisine moins d'une minute après son départ. Il tenait entre ses longs doigts noueux un lourd médaillon en or avec la lettre S sertie de petites pierres vertes. Il le tendit sans un mot à son Maître. Léo le récupéra et le posa sur le sol, demandant à l'elfe de s'écarter.

 _ **~ Prêt Harry ? ~**_

 _ **~ Quand tu veux. ~**_

 _ **~ Ouvre-toi~**_ siffla Léo.

Le médaillon s'ouvrit et une fumée noirâtre zébrée d'un orange malsain s'éleva. Mais avant que l'Horcruxe n'ait eu le temps de parler, Harry versa une bonne moitié du flacon de venin sur le morceau d'âme.

Un hurlement strident résonna brièvement dans la pièce faisant gémir Kreattur, faisant grimacer Harry et laissant Léo indifférent. Être sourd pouvait, dans quelques cas, être un avantage.

Le survivant rangea le flacon dans sa poche tandis que Léo récupérait le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. La relique du Fondateur n'avait pas été abimée par la destruction de l'Horcruxe. Elle rejoindrait le Diadème de Serdaigle dans la Chambre des Secrets, sous la garde du Basilique.

Désormais, il ne restait à Voldy qu'un seul et unique Horcruxe, la coupe de Poufsouffle. Évidemment, l'âme principale du mage noir, lorsque Pettigrow le rejoindrait, créerait un nouvel horcruxe en la personne de Nagini.

Mais cela n'avait guère d'importance pour l'instant.

Non, maintenant, ce qui importait, c'était de remettre en état Square Grimmauld et de visiter tous les autres biens immeubles que Léo et Harry venaient d'hériter.

OoOoO

oOo

OoOoO

\- Vos bagages sont prêts ?

Les deux enfants aux cheveux noirs corbeaux courraient partout dans leur chambre, rassemblant vêtements éparpillés et livres abandonnées. Leur grand-mère sourit avec bonhomie. Malgré leur intelligence, les jumeaux restaient des adolescents tête en l'air.

Lorsque les deux galopins l'avaient appelée, quelques jours auparavant, elle avait senti le coup fourré.

Ils lui avaient expliqué toute la situation, le rituel de Passation et les deux Maisons à reprendre en main. Ils lui avaient ensuite dit qu'ils voulaient faire le tour de leurs nouvelles acquisitions. Et qu'ils avaient besoin d'une présence adulte avec eux. Pétunia avait été clair sur ce point. Ses enfants ne partiraient pas sur les routes tous seuls.

La mère de Marc n'avait plus aucune responsabilité ni aucun impératif. Elle s'ennuyait assez dans sa campagne et un peu d'animation ne lui ferait pas de mal. Sans parler du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais visiter le Pays de Galle.

Elle avait accepté avec plaisir de leur servir de chauffeur et de chaperon. Les jumeaux étaient arrivés par cheminée en début de semaine. Harry s'était vautré sur le tapis, noir de suie, tandis que Léo était sorti de l'âtre avec grâce.

Les deux jours qu'ils avaient passé au cottage à préparer leur road trip avaient été suffisant pour qu'ils sèment des affaires dans toute la maison.

\- Je vous attends dans le garage, annonça Rose, laissant les enfants finir leurs valises.

Demain matin, ils partiraient en direction des Cornouailles avant de visiter le Tauntonshire puis de remonter vers le Pays de Galle.

.

.

.

 **BLABLA D'AUTEUR**

 **Inscriptions en futhark :**

Ce sont des runes. L'alphabet runique ou _futhark_ — terme formé à partir du nom des six premières lettres de cet alphabet — était l'alphabet utilisé par d'anciens peuples de langue germanique, tels les germains (pour écrire le proto-germanique, ancêtre des langues germaniques), les Scandinaves (pour écrire le vieux norrois), les Frisons, les Anglo-Saxons, etc. (Vive Wikipédia)

 **Biens meubles/Biens immeubles :**

Désignations en droit. D'après ce que je sais, les biens immeubles sont les terrains (construits ou non) et les habitations et les biens meubles sont… tout le reste.

MAIS !, je suis loin d'etre une experte, si quelqu'un s'y connaît plus et qu'il y a une boulette, il peut envoyer un message :)

 **Un poil de mythologie nordique.**

Héla est la Déesse de la mort, elle règne sur Hellheim, le royaume des Morts. (Jusque là, logique). Hellheim fait partit de Yggdrasil, l'arbre des mondes (c'est un frêne). Yggdrasil est composé de neuf royaumes dont : Ásgard ou _Asaheim_ , royaume des Ases (là où vivent Thor et Odin entre autres),Vanaheim, royaume des Vanes Midgard royaume du milieu, royaume des hommes AKA la Terre,Jötunheim, royaume des géants et d'autres : Álfheim, Svartalfheim, Niflheim et Muspellheim,


	53. Chapter 52 : C'est les Vacances !

**Et non, je ne suis pas morte. Pas encore. Je suis vraiment navrée de l'impardonnable retard. Les études m'ont bouffé tout mon temps libre et j'ai eut un gros épisode de page blanche lié au fait que je sais pas franchement ce que je vais mettre dans ce tome pour ne pas déborder sur les éléments des prochains tomes…**

 **Bref résumé du chapitre précedent :**

Harry et Léo ont finit leur deuxième année et sont en vancances d'été. Sirius est réveillé par une créature ressemblant un peu à un détraqueur. Lady Black meurt.

Les jumeaux effectuent le rituel de Passation au Ministère de la Magie avec comme témoins Severus Snape, Maître Ted Tonks, Amelia Bones, Hermione, Rufus Scrimgeour ( le Directeur des Aurors), Nymphadora Tonks et Arthur Weasley sous la direction de Saul Funestar, un Langue-de-Plomb. On apprend que Charlie Weasley est désormais l'Héritier Prewell (la famille de Molly).

Après cela, les jumeaux vont faire un tour au Square avec Dudley. La Maison est franchement décrépie. Dudley va faire un tour du propriétaire pendant que les jumeaux récupèrent et détruisent.

Dudley a très bien comprit que ses frères n'étaient ce qu'ils semblaient etre mais il ne les a pas confrontés au problème (pour l'instant).

 **.**

 _ **~ blablabla ~ : Fourchelangue**_

 _ **Blabla = Lettre ou écritures**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 52 : C'est les vacances !**

 **.**

 **.**

La chambre était plongée dans une semi-pénombre éclairée par un fin raid de lumière traversant les volets mal joints. Un gros cocon de couvertures allongé sur un fin lit de camps bougeait lentement et régulièrement au rythme des respirations apaisées du dormeur.

Seule une masse de cheveux noirs dépassait du cocon.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et une forte odeur de chocolat chaud envahis l'espace. Le dormeur grogna en remuant légèrement, son esprit mis en éveil par le changement de son espace.

\- Il est 8h Maître Harry. Monsieur Léo a dit à Dobby de dire à Maître Harry qu'il doit se lever rapidement.

Le dormeur grogna à nouveau. Un bras sortit des couvertures et remua faiblement.

\- Ssi D'bby.

L'elfe de Maison reconnu le geste et décrypta les ordres de son Maître. Il posa le plateau contenant le petit déjeuné sur le sol avant de quitter la chambre, laissant le Survivant émerger de son sommeil.

Harry se redressa sur le lit de camps avant de tâtonner sur le sol à la recherche de ses lunettes. Il les mis sur son nez en baillant longuement. Léo était vraiment un tortionnaire. Il était pas bien de se lever aussi tôt alors que c'était les vacances !

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux dressés dans le vain espoir de les aplatir quelque peu. Entendant le ricanement moqueur du miroir, il comprit rapidement que sa tache était perdue d'avance et laissa tomber, se rabattant plutôt sur son petit-déjeuné. Tout en mâchonnant sa tartine couverte de confiture de mûres le Poufsouffle laissa son esprit dériver sur tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le début des vacances.

Tout avait commencé avec la mort de Lady Black. Léo était devenu le nouveau Lord Black et lui était devenu Lord Potter. Avec ces nouveaux titres, c'était une myriade de papiers et de dossiers qui étaient tombés sur les Jumeaux.

Mamie Rose avait gentiment accepté de leur servir de chauffeur pour visiter une partie des propriétés dont ils venaient d'hériter.

La première propriété avait été une maison située à un demi kilomètre de Tinworth, un village semi-magique anglais des Cornouailles. C'était une maison moyenne à un seul étage, posée sur une colline venteuse à la limite de la plage. Elle était cerclée par une terrasse de bois qui nécessitait une bonne couche de vernis. Sa porte en bois massif à la serrure d'argent s'ouvrait sur une large pièce qui semblait être le salon. Toute la maison était vide. Il n'y avait pas le moindre meuble. Le rez de chaussé comportait six pièces dont une salle d'eau, la cuisine et ce devait être un cellier. A l'étage, il y avait une autre salle d'eau et quatre autres salles de taille moyenne. Toutes étaient peintes de couleurs claires et avaient un sol en parquet. Rose avait supposé que lorsque la maison était encore habitée, l'étage était occupé par les chambres à coucher et que le salon, la salle à manger et peut-être une bibliothèque ou un fumoir constituait le rez-de-chaussée. Mis à part la façade qui méritait un bon ravalement, la maison était dans un état tout à fait correct.

La seconde propriété avait été le cottage de Godric's Hollow. Harry avait senti ses tripes se tordre lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant ce qui restait de leur maison d'enfance. La plus grande partie du cottage est restée debout depuis sa destruction partielle en 1981, mais l'aile droite du dernier étage était complètement détruite. La maison était recouverte de lierre et la haie avait poussée en tous sens. Lorsque Rose avait touché le portillon du jardin, un écriteau parlant s'était élevé, faisant sursauter la vieille Dame.

 _ **En ce lieu, dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, Lily et James Potter perdirent la vie. Leurs fils, Léo et Harry, demeurent les seuls sorciers qui aient jamais survécu au sortilège de la Mort. Cette maison, invisible aux yeux des Moldus, a été laissée dans son état de ruine comme un monument à la mémoire des Potter et pour rappeler la violence qui a déchiré cette famille. **_

Cette annonce avait fait bondir les jumeaux. Les sorciers n'avaient aucun droit sur cette maison. Ils n'avaient pas à décidé de faire de ce cottage un mémorial. C'était aux Potter de décider ce que deviendrait le Cottage des Étoiles. Et Harry avait décidé de le mettre sous Félidas.

Cette maison était à lui ! Et à Léo. Si les sorciers voulaient avoir un endroit pour se souvenir à quel point ils avaient été lâches face à Voldy et ses chiens, c'était leur problème ! Le Cottage des Étoiles ne remplierait pas ce rôle !

Le rituel de Félidas avait été très rapide à effectuer. Le seul problème avait été l'extrême fatigue qui avait suivi. Cet enchantement était très gourmand en énergie.

Après Godric'Hollow, Rose et ses petits fils étaient partis pour le Pays de Galle où les Black avaient un terrain. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, ils avaient été choqués par ce qu'ils y avaient découverts. Un château. Enfin, non. C'était plus des ruines qu'un château, mais d'après les murs restant, le bâtiment avait été un putain de monstre à mis chemin entre un château fort et le château de Chambord. Le bâtiment était complètement inhabitable au grand dam de Léo. Harry était prêt à parier que son frère réfléchissait à un moyen de rendre au château son état d'origine.

Après la visite des ruines du Château de Winterfell, Rose et les jumeaux étaient rentrés sur Londres.

Harry et Léo avaient fête leurs treize ans entourés par leur famille. Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry vécu le plus gros choc de sa nouvelle vie. Léo lui offrit Dobby. Harry avait été statufié par le choc pendant une bonne minute avant d'essayer d'étrangler son frère. Léo avait été infiniment fier de lui. Il avait conclu un marché avec Draconis et avait racheté Dobby aux Malfoy au début des vacances d'été dans le but tout avoué de l'offrir à Harry.

Le Poufsouffle avait passé de longues heures à discuter avec son elfe sur son contrat de travail. Ils étaient finalement arrivé à un compromis. Dobby n'était pas libéré, mais il était payé et il avait le droit, si ce n'était le devoir, de s'habiller correctement.

Après leur anniversaire, Harry et Léo était partis quelques jours avec Alice et Sarah. Le Survivantavait été ravis de passer du temps avec sa marraine et la petite sœur de Neville.

L'Apothicaire les avaient accompagnés en Magicobus jusqu'à Flagley-le-Haut, un village semi-magique anglais situé dans le Yorkshire. Les Black y avaient une sympathique maison poussiéreuse remplit d'objet de magie noir. Le quatuor y était resté une journée, visitant la maison et listant les choses à faire pour la rendre à nouveau habitable. Alice avait été de précieux conseils en apportant un œil féminin sur l'affaire.

Harry et Léo avait d'ailleurs apprit à cette occasion que Severus et Neville étaient en voyage au Brésil. Le Potionniste avait été invité à un colloque à São Paulo et il avait prit Neville avec lui. Apparemment l'Héritier Longdbas profitait grandement de son voyage, vadrouillant dans la zone magique de la ville avec Abraão, un étudiant de Castelobruxo dont la mère participait au même colloque que Severus. Les deux ados étaient complètement fanas de botaniques et passaient leur temps dans les jardins botaniques magiques de la ville.

Harry n'avait eut, étrangement, aucun mal à imaginer Neville courir das tous les sens pour s'exclamer devant telle ou telles plantes, herbes ou arbres.

Le Survivant vida son bol de chocolat avant de le reposer sur le plateau désormais vide.

Bien des choses étaient différentes par rapport à la dernière fois. Neville avait une maman, Pétunia était gentille, Dudley était un voyant, Hermione avait quatre ans de plus que lui...

Oui, bien des choses étaient différentes. Trop peut-être.

Si un battement d'aile de papillon pouvait déclencher un ouragan, qu'allait déclencher quelque chose d'aussi gros que deux âmes étrangères ?

En voyant tout ce qui avait changé, il arrivait qu'une peur panique vienne tordre les tripes de Harry. Et s'il changeait trop de choses et que finalement tout lui échappait ? Et s'il ne parvenait plus à prévoir les actions de Voldy ? Et si... Et si ?

\- Harry James Potter ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ramener tes fesses rapidement dans la cuisine !

Avec des « si », on réécrivait le monde. Mais pas tout de suite car sinon Léo allait le battre à mort avec une petite cuillère.

OoOOoO

oOo

OoOOoO

\- Dudley, Harry, descendez !

Le grand blond qui était entrain de mettre une pâté sévère à son petit frère sur Sonic mit le jeu en pose avant de poser sa console.

\- Je suis certain que tu triches !

\- Non, tu es juste mauvais Harry, ricana le boxeur. Comme quoi, on peut être un bon joueur de Quidditch et avoir des réflexes du tonnerre et être une quiche sur la Mega Drive.

Les deux frères descendirent l'escalier en avalant les marches trois par trois, rejoignant ainsi le premier étage du duplex familiale.

\- On est là maman !

Dudley sourit à sa mère avant d'essayer de chiper un blinis couvert d'une généreuse couche de tarama. Un coup de cuillère en bois l'empêcha d'atteindre son but.

\- Pas touche. C'est pour tout à l'heure. Marge et sa famille arrive d'ici une petite heure et rien n'est fini. Dudley, met la table et Harry coupe les concombres s'il te plaît.

Le moldu acquiesça avant d'aller prendre une nappe dans le placard. Il choisi la bleu avec des fleurs blanches. Elle était suffisamment grande pour la table avec ses deux rallonges. Tandis qu'il récupérait les assiettes dans le buffet, il entendis Harry demander si Dobby pouvait venir donner un coup de main.

\- Non. Ce pauvre elfe a déjà suffisamment de travail comme ca.

Le grommellement de Harry à la réponse de leur mère fit pouffer Dudley. Le Survivant avait reçut, de la part de son frère, un Elfe de Maison pour ses treize ans. Léo avait apparemment racheter Dobby à très bas prix à Draconis Malfoy. Dire que Harry avait été surprit par son cadeau était un bel euphémisme. A vrai dire toute la famille avait été sur le cul.

Le Poufsouffle avait bien essayé de libérer Dobby car il était totalement contre l'esclavage, mais l'elfe avait explosé en sanglot lorsque l'idée avait été suggérée. Finalement, après de longues négociations et plusieurs crises de nerfs, les deux têtes de mules étaient parvenues à un accord. Dobby appartenait à Harry mais il avait le devoir de se vêtir correctement et il était payé. Le Survivant avait proposé dix Galions mais Dobby avait manqué de faire un arrêt cardiaque à l'annonce de la somme.

Les négociations avaient été très drôles à observer. Dobby était un commerciale hors paire. Dudley était prêt à parier qu'il pourrait vendre du sable à un Touareg. Il avait réussi à faire baisser son salaire à deux noises par semaines avant que Harry refuse de descendre.

Depuis, c'était un Elfe de Maison rayonnant, vêtu d'un smoking adapté à sa taille et de chaussettes dépareillées qui gravitait autour de son nouveau Maître. Actuellement Harry l'avait envoyé aider Kreatture à ranger Square Grimmauld.

\- Je mets les flûtes ?

\- Non, des verres ballons. Deux pour les adultes.

\- Hermione est dans quelle catégorie ?

\- Enfant !

Dudley jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de la salle à manger. Dix-huit heure. Hermione avait fini sa journée de boulot et devait être dans le bus pour rentrer et le rendez-vous à Gringott de Léo et leur père devait également être terminé.

Vers la mi-juillet les jumeaux étaient parti avec Mami-Rose pour visiter les différentes propriétés qu'ils avaient acquises lorsqu'ils étaient devenus Lords de leurs Maisons. Outre Square Grimmaud, Léo possedait désormais une une maison À Tinworth, un village semi-magique anglais des Cornouailles, Le Chateau de Windfell, qui est plus un tas de ruine qu'autre chose, un manoir style gothique à Flagley-le-Haut un autre village semi-magique situé cette fois dans le Yorkshire et un petit studio dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Après avoir fais le tours de toutes les habitations, il était apparu de manière évidente que Lady Black avait passé les dernières années de sa vie dans le studio. C'était la seule habitation qui était bien entretenue.

Et puis il avait également un putain de bateau. Dudley était jaloux.

Le Leviathan avait été construit comme une copie du vaisseau français Courageux capturé en 1761 par la Royal Navy. Construit à Chatham, à partir de mai 1782, il fut lancé le 9 octobre 1790. Long de 52,5 m et large de 14,6 m, il avait un tirant d'eau de 6,3 m2.

Le premier juin 1794, il participa à la bataille du 13 prairial an II et captura le vaisseau français America. Quatre ans après il aida à la capture de Minorque au sein de l'escadre de John Thomas Duckworth. Le 30 août 1805, il rejoignit le blocus de Cadix avec les autres vaisseaux de l'amiral Calder et lors de la bataille de Trafalgar, il fit parti de la colonne menée par l'amiral Nelson sur le HMS Victory et captura le navire espagnol San Agustín. Il fut converti en ponton en 1816, puis vendu 1848.

Il fut acheté par Nigellus Black, qui fit gravé la moindre planche du navire de runes, bourrant le navire moldu de magie. Dudley se l'était promis, dès que les enchantements auraient été remis à jours, il irait se faire un méga voyage de la mort qui tue sur le Leviathan !

Le travail nécessaire pour réhabilité toutes les demeures et surtout pour réactiver et mettre au gouts du jours toutes les couches de sorts protecteurs, repousse-moldu et autres étaient colossales. D'autant plus que Léo voulait modifié la trame majeure des enchantements afin de rajouter des maléfices en fourchelangue et peut-être en magie gobeline.

Léo et Marc étaient allés à Gringott pour voir faire quelques devis et pour vérifier si les comptes Black étaient suffisamment garnis pour supporter tous les travaux.

Harry de son coté ne se prenait pas autant la tête. Les Potter n'avaient plus qu'une seule demeure à leur nom. Le Cottage des Étoiles à Godric's Hollow. La demeure se trouvait tout au bout d'une rangée de maisons, dans une ruelle sombre menant horsdu village. La plus grande partie du cottage était restée debout depuis sa destruction partielle en 1981, sauf l'aile droite du dernier étage qui était complètement détruite. La maison était recouverte de lierre et la haie avait poussée en tous sens.

En touchant la porte, un écriteau parlant de la survie de Harry et Léo Potter au sortilège de la Mort s'élevait. Le premier geste de Harry en temps que nouveau Maître du Cottage avait été de faire exploser le panneau. Il avait déclaré que sa maison ne serait pas un lieu de pélerinage pour les sorciers. S'ils voulaient un lieu de commémoration, ils avaient le cimetière. Sa seconde action avait été de mettre le cottage sous Félidas et d'en être le Gardien du Secret.

Harry avait décidé de ne pas toucher au Cottage pour l'instant. Il avait récupéré les plans d'origines qui étaient conservés dans la voûte Potter à Gringott. Lorsqu'il aurait un peu de temps, à la reprise des cours, il étudierait les plans et verrait de quelle façon reconstruire et modifier le Cottage pour le rendre « plus fonctionnel ».

\- Au fait, on mange quoi ce soir ?

\- C'est une surprise ! Chantonna Pétunia depuis la cuisine. Met des couteaux qui coupent !

OoOOoO

Marjorie serra dans ses bras son filleul avec une émotion palpable. Son petit Dudley était devenu si grand ! L'adolescent de seize ans mesurait plus d'un mètre 90, ses épaules étaient larges et musclées et les abdominaux de son ventre plats se dessinaient nettement.

\- Mais tu vas t'arreter de grandir gamin ? Demanda Marge en riant.

\- Pas tout de suite Marraine !

La femme blonde leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller saluer le reste des Grangers. Pétunia n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi fine et souriante. Elle avait simplement changé de coiffure et quelques pattes d'oie avaient fait une apparition discrète au coin de ses yeux. Les tempes de Marc commençaient à se veiner d'argent et il abordait désormais une barbe en balto. Hermione n'était plus une petite fille mais une femme. Les jumeaux se ressemblaient énormément, mais les yeux verts de Léo tiraient vers l'argent et les cheveux de Harry étaient nettement plus... sauvages. Comment diable une coiffure parvenait-elle autant à défier la gravité ?

Antonio salua la famille Granger de son accent chantant avant que les adultes s'installent au salon, laissant les enfants faire connaissance.

OoOOoO

Un battement d'aile d'un papillon peut provoquer un ouragan de l'autre coté du monde. Que peut donc produire l'apparition du Maître des Morts et son jumeau dans une dimension autre que celle de leur naissance ?

Beaucoup de chose. Énormément de choses. Bonnes ou mauvaises, tout dépendait du point de vue.

Pour Marjorie Eileen Dursley, les changements avaient été bénéfiques, cela ne faisait aucun doute. La femme grande et grosse au teint violacé,et moustachu, même si sa pilosité était inférieure à cellede Vernon, à la voix criarde et grinçante et au caractère aigrie par une vie solitaire avait disparut. Ou plus tôt, elle n'avait jamais existé.

Marge était toujours grande et massive et si sa silhouette était légèrement enrobée, elle ne faisait plus obèse. Sa chevelure couleur miel était méchée de blond plus clair, son teint avait été joliment halé par le soleil d'Espagne et son caractère rude adouci par Antonio et ses enfants.

Marge Delos était heureuse et ça se voyait. Cette apparente joie n'avait jamais été dégagée par Marge Dursley.

Rodrigo, l'aîné des enfants de Marge et Antonio allait avoir dix ans le dix septembre tandis que Ismérie, leur cadette avait eut sept ans mi-mai. Tous deux avaient l'épaisse chevelure brune de leur père. Si l'aîné avait la peau dorée de son père, il avait les yeux saphir de sa mère. Pour Ismerie, c'était l'inverse. Elle avait les iris noisettes d'Antonio et la peau blanche de Marge.

Autour d'un plateau de jeu de l'oie, mélangeant allègrement anglais et espagnol, les quatre enfants firent plus amples connaissance. Même Hermione se prêta au jeu, heureuse de se détendre après une dure journée de travail.

OoOOoO

La famille Delos était arrivée en Angleterre début août et repartait à la fin du mois en Espagne. Marge avait prit un grand plaisir à faire découvrir sa contrée de naissance à ses enfants. Elle en avait également profité pour visiter ses quelques amis anglais avec qui elle avait gardé contact.

Les espagnols étaient restés cinq jours à Londres. Ils avaient visité les principaux lieux touristiques, mais également les recoins moins connus mais tout aussi intéressants. Dudley s'était fait un plaisir de leur servir de guide. Le jeune voyant était content de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa marraine. Marge et lui avaient également planifié le futur voyage de Dudley à Malaga.

A la fin de leur séjour, les adultes avaient décidé d'aller manger dans un grand restaurant étoilé. Hermione et Dudley avaient donc été chargé de s'occuper des plus jeunes pour la soirée. Les six enfants avaient mangé des pizzas et des frittes avant d'aller voir un films dans le petit cinéma de quartier qui projetait en sous-titré.

Ils avaient regardé Alladin en se goinfrant de pop-corn et de coca. Les parents n'étaient pas là, ils en profitaient !

Hermione n'avait juste pas anticipé à quel point le sucre impactait l'organisme des jeunes enfants. Rodrigo et Ismerie avaient été intenables toute la soirée avant de s'effondrer d'un coup, leurs batteries vidées.

Dudley avait couché l'aîné tandis que sa sœur s'occupait de la cadette. Le boxeur se vautra dans le canapé au coté de la Serdaigle. Il était vanné.

\- Je trouve que Rodrigo te ressemble. Lâcha Hermione allongée sur le tapis.

\- Ah…

\- Oui. A vrai dire, je trouve que t'as un peu la même forme de visage que Marge. En plus carré, mais y a des trais ressemblants. Et puis vous avez la même couleur d'yeux.

\- J'ai les yeux bleus, mais je suis loin d'être le seul. Maman aussi à les yeux bleus.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Mouais... J'vais m'coucher. Bonne Nuit Dud'.

Le grand blond agita vaguement la main tandis que sa sœur se redressait lentement et quittait le salon. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à la forme du visage de sa marraine. Mais maintenant que Mione en parlait... Bah, ce ne devait etre qu'une coïncidence. Comme ce gamin dans le métro qui pouvait passer pour sa copie carbone avec cinq ans de moins et les cheveux châtain.

OoOOoO

oOo

OoOOoO

Léo caressa de manière automatique le beau plumage blanc d'Hedwidge. La chouette des Neiges venait de se poser avec délicatesse sur la longue table de la cuisine et lui avait tendu une enveloppe.

Le serpentard l'avait récupéré et l'avait examiné avec attention. La lettre était scellée du complexe et élégant sceau de la Famille Bones et la cire était de couleur rouge. Rouge sang. Le nouveau Lord Black grimaça en cassant la cire. Cette couleur associée au sceau officiel de la famille annonçait une lettre des plus importantes. Après tout le rouge était utilisé pour les demandes de rendez-vous officiel.

Léo lut la lettre en diagonale. Apparemment la situation était moins critique que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Lady Bones était parfaitement au courant du nouveau statut de Léo. Elle avait assisté à la cérémonie de Passation. Mais elle souhaitait tout de même le rencontrer au Manoir des Bones afin lui adressé en tant que Lady Régnante et non plus en temps que Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, ses congratulations.

Le Serpentard reposa la lettre en soupirant. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et avait bien plus de bouteille que ce que son corps laissant voir. Il savait parfaitement naviguer dans le sac d'anguilles qu'était le Magenmagot et maniait la langue de bois comme personne. Quoi que Boot n'était pas mauvais non plus à ce jeu là...

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait parfaitement lu entre les lignes. La Maison Bones avait une alliance avec la Maison Potter à travers le parrainage de Léo par la mère de Susan. Mais le changement de nom de Léo remettait tout cela en question. La Matriarche de la Maison Bones voulait vérifier les intentions de Léo à propos de tout cela et très certainement mettre en place une nouvelle alliance entre sa Maison et celle des Blacks.

Les lèvres de Léo s'étirèrent d'un sourire joueur. Il était un politicien né et s'était toujours extrêmement amusé au Magenmagot. Pouvoir replonger, même de façon momentanée et superficielle dans ce monde plein de mensonge et de pièges était un véritable plaisir. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

 _ **~ Ton sourire fait froid dans le dos. ~**_ siffla Harry en rentrant dans la cuisine.

Le sourire de Léo agrandir encore un peu lorsqu'il tendit la lettre à son frère. Harry s'en saisit avant de s'asseoir en face du Serpentard.

 _ **~ Tu es vraiment incorrigible. ~**_ Marmonna Harry en levant les yeux au ciel après avoir prit connaissance du continu du parchemin.

 _ **~ C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ~**_ Ricana Léo. _**~ On a également reçu la réponse de Sally-Ann. Elle est disponible la semaine prochaine et semble impatiente de venir aider.~**_

OoOOoO

\- Par les couilles du Saint Père ! Y a des putains de Deoxis dans ces rideaux !

Théo releva la tête du bahut qu'il était entrain de vider et lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui venait de hurler.

\- Qui ?

\- Le Saint Père. Le Pape.

Le Sang Pur papillonna des yeux, se demandant ce que pouvait bien être un pape. Sally, voyant son air perdu grogna et lui dit de laisser tomber avant de sortir hors de la pièce à la recherche de la bombe insecticide.

Lorsqu'elle avait envoyé une lettre à Harry lui disant qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir dans sa campagne, elle n'avait pas vraiment prévue qu'il l'invite à passer quelque jours à Londres pour nettoyer une vieille bâtisse abandonnée. Vue qu'elle n'avait rien à faire et qu'elle s'emmerdait VRAIMENT !, elle avait accepté. Elle n'aurait pas dut.

\- Mais quel piège à con, marmonna-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine. Dobby, sais-tu où est la bombe insecticide, je ne la trouve pas ?

L'elfe de Maison, perché sur un grand tabouret qui lui permettait d'atteindre le plan de travail, était entrain de préparer le repas du soir. D'après l'odeur, ce devait etre un tajine.

Depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Square Grimmauld, Sally-Ann n'avait pas arrête de manger des plats exotiques. Apparemment Dobby aimait beaucoup les recettes préparées par Mme Granger dans son pub.

La née de moldus ne s'en plaignait absolument pas. C'était sympa de voir un peu de culture du monde et surtout d'avoir autre chose que du pudding dans son assiette.

\- Maître Harry est allé en racheter car il avait terminé la dernière.

La Poufsouffle soupira avant de remercier l'elfe et de tourner les talons. C'était complètement par hasard que les quatre enfants avaient découvert l'efficacité exceptionnelle du bon vieux insecticide moldu sur les Déoxis. Depuis lors, ils ne cessaient de s'en servir car la vermine s'était installée partout !

Sally retourna dans le boudoir et demanda à Théo s'il avait besoin d'aide ou s'il s'en sortait seul avec son bahut. Le Serpentard lui dit que tout allait bien avant de se faire mordre par une espèce de tabatière en argent. La poufsouffle jura avant de se précipiter pour l'aider.

Si quelque mois auparavant quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle irait volontairement aider le glacial héritier Nott et qu'elle parviendrait même à une trêve cordiale avec lui, elle lui aurait rit au visage avant de lui conseiller de consulter. Après tout Nott était un Sang-Pur aux idées assez... fermées et elle-même était une Née de Moldus des plus... atypiques.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée au Square pour la première fois, Sally avait été franchement désappointée d'apprendre que Léo avait invité son camarade de dortoir. Les premiers heures de cohabitations avaient été des plus tendues et les insultes avaient volé des deux cotés dès que Léo et Harry tournaient le dos. Théo ne supportait pas de devoir respirer le même air qu'elle et le sentiment était tout à fait réciproque.

Cette guerre puérile avait duré deux jours. Un matin Léo était parti à un rendez-vous important qui lui avait prit toute la journée. En début d'après midi Harry était allé faire des courses laissant Sally et Théo seuls dans la grande Maison. Ils avaient commencé à se battre verbalement et étaient proches d'en venir aux poings lorsque l'Epouventard était apparu.

C'était Kréatture qui avait trouvé les deux adolescents terrorisés cachés ensembles dans un minuscule placard. Théo était pale comme la Mort et des larmes silencieuses baignaient les joues de Sally. L'Elfe les avaient emmené dans la cuisine et les avaient réconforté avec un grand chocolat chaud et beaucoup de guimauve.

Ni la blaireau, ni le serpent n'avaient reparlé de ce qu'ils avaient vécu et vu. Trop intime, trop douloureux.

C'était Harry qui s'était occupé de l'Epouventard lorsqu'il était revenu de sa virée victuailles. La créature n'avait pas eut le temps de prendre la forme de la plus grande peur du survivant que déjà celui ci l'avait détruite d'un sort inconnu des futurs troisième année.

Cette épreuve leur avait permis d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Sally doutait très franchement qu'ils deviennent un jour véritablement amis, mais ils avaient apprit à se comporter comme des gens civilisés et à travailler en bonne intelligence. Comme maintenant en allant aider l'autre au lieu de juste regarder.

OoOOoO

oOo

OoOOoO

Terrence Higgs mordillait le pointe de sa plume d'un air absent. Il était entrain de finir de rédiger son rapport sur le cas Sirius Black.

L'homme avait été un excellent auror et le meilleur ami de James Potter. Il avait été très actif durant la Guerre Sombre, au point d'entrer dans la Blacklist. Il faisait parti des cibles prioritaires des Mangemorts. Sirius Black avait été attaqué trois jours avant la chute de Celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-dire-le-nom. Il avait été torturé à grands renforts de Doloris au point que son esprit se brise. C'était l'auror Maugrey qui l'avait trouvé et qui l'avait amené à l'Hôpital.

Depuis lors, l'homme aux cheveux noirs n'avait plus quitté le service. Il faisait parti des résidents permanents. Sirius n'était pas un patient pénible, loin de là. Il ne se plaignait jamais de rien. Il se contentait de noircir, méthodiquement, des parchemins. Son corps était vivant, mais son esprit n'était guère plus actif que celui d'une plante verte.

Du moins jusque fin juin. Il y avait eut cette espèce de détraqueur au visage squelettique, aux yeux entièrement noirs et à la peau desséchée, parcheminée, et tendue sur les os. La... chose, avait fait quelque chose à Black qui l'avait... réveillé.

L'ancien Serpentard n'avait pas d'autre termes pour expliquer le cas de Sirius Black. L'homme complètement perdu dans son esprit était revenu parmi les vivants. Il avait recommencé à parler et à bouger. A vivre tout simplement.

Évidement, cela ne s'était pas fait sans douleur. Quoi que la créature ait fait, cela avait tout simplement terrifié Black. La magie de l'ancien auror avait complément explosée, écrasant contre les murs les aides-soignants et les médicomages présents. Elle avait ravagé l'intégralité de la chambre tandis que l'homme continuait de hurler, recroquevillé dans son lit.

Les Sorciers avaient été complètement dépassés par la situation. C'était finalement Terrence Higgs, le jeune stagiaire du service qui avait réussit à calmer le jeu en assommant Black avec un broc d'eau adroitement lancé.

Les jours suivants avaient été... particuliers. Le « réveil » normalement impossible de Black faisait peur aux Médicomages qui ne comprenaient pas comment c'était possible. De plus le passage de l'espèce de détraqueur étrange avait fait naître des rumeurs comme quoi le patient était maudit ou qu'il fricotait avec des puissances infernales. Résultats, personne ne voulait s'occuper de Black.

La Directrice du Service, Miriam Strout, avait donc balancé le dossier à son stagiaire et avait fait de Terrence le Médicomage référent de l'ancien auror. L'ancien Serpentard s'était donc retrouvé comme un con avec un patient assommé sur qui il ne savait pas grand-chose et qu'il devait remettre sur pieds. L'ampleur de la tache était titanesque et Terrence ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il allait faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que sa petite-amie était la marraine d'Hermione Granger, la sœur aînée des filleuls de Black.

OoOOoO

\- Je peux marcher gamin.

\- Non.

\- Mais...

\- Silence ! Asseyez-vous dans ce foutu fauteuil, c'est un ordre de votre médicomage, râla Terrence en pointant la chaise roulante du doigt.

L'ancien serpentard regarda son patient s'exécuter en râlant. Cela faisait un petit mois que la Guérisseuse en chef du service où Terrence officiait lui avait jeté Sirius Black dans les pattes. Elle avait dit à Terrence de faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour que son patient soit jugé apte à sortir de l'hopital et lui avait donné un petit budget pour cela.

L'apprenti s'était senti vraiment très seul sur le moment. Heureusement sa merveilleuse petite amie l'avait aidé. Amanda l'avait mis en contact avec Hermione Granger qui l'avait mis en contact avec Pétunia Granger, sa mère et la Tutrice Légale des Jumeaux.

La femme avait aidé Terrence à obtenir de nombreuses informations à propos de la Famille Black et l'avait mis en relation avec Alice Snape, une ancienne victime des Mangemorts qui avait passé un an dans le coma à cause du Doloris. Le médicomage avait été choqué d'apprendre que son ancien Directeur de Maison était marié, mais il avait rapidement évacué la notion pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel, le bien-être de son patient.

Alice était venue à Sainte Mangouste afin de discuter avec Terrence. Elle lui avait parlé de la façon dont les « psychologues » moldus l'avait aidé à surmonter cette épreuve traumatisante. Elle lui avait fortement conseillé de se renseigner sur les techniques de soins moldus car ils étaient bien plus avancé que les sorciers dans le domaine des soins de l'esprit.

Terrence avait immédiatement appliqué son conseil. Tandis que l'Elfe de Maison que la Guérisseuse en chef avait attaché à son service suite au refus de tout les aides-soignants de s'approcher de Black s'occupait de raconter les événements survenus depuis la chute de Vous-savez-qui, l'ancien Serpentard dévorait revues médicales moldues sur revues médicales moldues.

C'était dans l'une de ces lectures que Terrence avait trouvé l'idée de la chaise roulante. Après plus d'une décennie passé dans un lit, même s'il bougeait un peu, les muscles de Sirius avaient fondu. Se remettre à bouger avait été... douloureux. Très douloureux même et particulièrement épuisant.

Cet objet, qui était finalement très con, n'existait pas à Sainte Mangouste. Soit les patients pouvaient marcher, soit ils étaient transporté en brancards volants. Après tout, pourquoi se fatiguer à pousser une chaise si la magie pouvait faire encore mieux et sans fatigue ? Sauf que dans ce cas le patient dépendait entièrement de son médicomage. Et Terrence ne tenait pas à materner Sirius dès que celui-ci pouvait quitter sa chambre. Le fauteil permettait à Black de se balader dans l'Hôpital comme il le souhaitait, sans s'effondrer de fatigue au bout de trois pas.

Le médicomage stagiaire était donc allé dans le monde moldu, guidé par sa petite-amie, et avait acheté un fauteuil roulant. Mme Miriam Strout avait commencé à s'indigner de l'invasion de son service par des créations moldues, mais Terrence l'avait rembarré sans douceur, lui rappelant qu'IL était en charge du dossier Black et qu'ELLE lui avait donné carte blanche pour s'en occuper.

Terrence savait que s'il l'ouvrait un peu trop, il finirait pas être viré de l'Hopital. Mais très sincèrement, si cela devait arriver, il ne pleurerait pas. La bêtise de ses collègues face à son patient le révoltait chaque jour. Il ne comprenait pas comment des personnes qui avaient jurer de prendre soins de la santé d'autrui pouvaient abandonner ainsi un être dans le besoin !

\- On va où encore aujourd'hui ? Demanda Black.

\- Chez votre psychologue favorite.

Sirius afficha un sourire plein de dents qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Terrence. L'homme aux yeux gris avait été un irréductible séducteur avant son attaque. Si le soigneur passait son temps à râler que Sirius était vraiment incorrigible, il était intérieurement content de voir que son patient était suffisamment remis pour recommencer à charmer toutes les jolies femmes qui passaient dans son champs de vision.

Samantha Fimmel était une cracmol. Elle avait été chassée de sa famille lorsqu'il était apparu qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire de magie. Elle avait été abandonnée dans le monde moldu. Elle y avait grandis et étudié. Elle avait abandonné le nom de ses parents biologiques pour prendre le nom de la femme qui l'avait adoptée à ses treize ans.

La jolie blonde de 27 ans officiait désormais comme psychologue dans le monde moldu. C'était Mei Ashitaka, la marraine de Serdaigle de Amanda qui avait donné le numéro de la psychologue à Terrence.

Le Jeune médicomage était persuadé que les séances de psy faisait du bien à son patient. Sirius avait été particulièrement sceptique au début, mais il avait cédé face à l'insistance du gamin. Il ne le regrettait pas.

oOoOoOo

Sirius malaxait la couverture anxieusement. Aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous avec les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. La peur lui nouait les entrailles tandis que à ses cotés, Terrence sirotait tranquillement son café.

\- Et si ca se passe mal ?

Le médicomage stagiaire leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai côtoyé les deux Potter pendant un an et leur sœur aînée pendant cinq ans. Je t'assure que ca va bien se passer.

\- Leur sœur ? James et Lily n'ont pas de fille...

\- Ah, je t'ai pas dit ?

\- Pas dit quoi ? S'inquieta Sirius en jetant un regard menaçant sur le gamin à ses cotés.

\- Relax papy. Les jumeaux ont un frère et une sœur adoptive. Techniquement ce sont leur cousins, mais ils sont tellement proche qu'ils se considèrent comme frères et sœur. J'ai jamais rencontré le frère. Il est moldu. Par contre la sœur, je la connais bien. C'est la filleule de la copine. C'est un sacré numéro. Elle est terrifiante lorsqu'elle s'énerve.

\- Pétunia s'est casée…

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

\- Lily la décrivait comme un véritable monstre.

Terrence ne répondit pas au dernier commentaire de son patient. Sirius avait replongé dans ses souvenirs des temps heureux avant la guerre, la folie et la mort. L'ancien Serpentard appréciait Black mais cela ne le rendait pas aveugle pour autant. L'ancien auror était fou.

Pas une folie destructrice ou hystérique. Non. C'était une folie douce et mélancolique. Une folie née à la fois du sang, de la douleur et de l'emprisonnement.

Terrence était un sang-pur et sortait avec une née-de-moldus. Il avait donc accès aux connaissances des deux mondes. La découverte du principe de consanguinités et les problèmes liés avait été un choc important. Cela avait remis en cause sa vision du monde magique.

La folie, terrible héritage de mariages entre cousins, courrait dans le sang des Black et dans le sang de nombreuses autres familles Sang-Purs. Sirius Black portait ce fardeau comme tout ceux de sa famille. Son passage entre les mains des Mangemorts suivit de son très, très long emprisonnement dans son propre esprit n'avait pas arrangé cet état de fait.

Sirius était un funambule courant sur un filin au dessus de l'abîme. Le moindre faux pas et ce serait la chute. Terrence le savait. Et plus important encore, Black le savait.

Un toquement léger sortit le médicomage et son patient de leurs pensées respectives. La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant apparaître deux têtes brunes aux cheveux ébouriffés. Sirius se tétanisa dans son fauteuil, happé par une vision du passé. James... avec les yeux de Lily…

OoOOoO

oOo

OoOOoO

 _ **Salut Ryrinouchet !**_

 _ **Comment vas-tu mon nain adoré ? Tu as enfin pris quelques centimètres ou bien tu as toujours besoin d'un rehausseur pour atteindre le haut de la table ?**_

La paupière de Harry fut prise d'un tic nerveux. Nick n'arrêtait pas de se foutre de lui à cause de sa taille. Certes, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus Harry était vraiment petit. Mais c'était il y a un an ! Il avait grandis depuis ! Et puis d'abord c'était cette grande andouille française qui était beaucoup trop grande ! Inspirant profondément le Survivant reprit sa lecture.

 _ **Ici c'est le calme plat. Il ne se passe rien de particulier au boulot. Le seul truc intéressant est l'apparition d'un nouveau parti politique. Le FUCM. Front d'Union des Créatures Magiques. A une lettre prêt, on aurait put rire... M'enfin.**_

 _ **Ce parti regroupe la majorité des créatures magiques de France. La plus part des Loups de la**_

 _ **Meute du Nord y adhère ainsi que la majorité des enclaves Vélanes. Les autres sont moins nombreux, mais je sais de source certaine que les vampires songent de plus en plus à y entrer aussi. Sans parler des Centaures ou des Sirènes. **_

Harry soupira. Nick ne changerait jamais. Il osait décrire comme « seul truc intéressant » la création d'un parti politique qui allait créer un tsunami mondial. L'union d'autant de races magique sous une seule bannière relevait du jamais vu. Si le FUCM gagnait les prochaines élections en France, cela aurait des répercussions... monstrueusement grandes. Il fallait qu'il passe la lettre à Léo. C'était lui le politicien. Il saurait anticipé le pire pour en obtenir le meilleur.

 _ **Sinon, comme promis, voici le hibou que tu m'a commandé. Tu as le plus calme de la nichée. Son entraînement vient de se terminer et il a hâte de rencontrer son futur Maître. Enfin, je pense... Pour l'instant il s'appelle dix-neuf. Parce que dix-huit poussins égale dix-neuf. **_

La tête de Harry tomba brutalement et bruyamment sur la table de la cuisine, faisant sursauter Hermione qui finissait sa nuit dans son bol de café. L'humour du sorcier français était véritablement nul à chier.

 _ **Ton ami pourra en changer.**_

Harry espérait franchement que Ron changerait le nom du hibou ! Quoi que entre Coquecidru et Dix-Neuf, il était dur de voir lequel était le plus horrible...

 _ **Tu as des bisous de Pipa. Elle transmet d'ailleurs ses amitiés à Hermione et lui dit que si elle a un soucis pour les révisions de ses ASPICS, qu'elle n'hésite pas à lui envoyer une chouette.**_

 _ **Porte-toi bien, transmet mes amitiés à la famille. ET RESTE en VIE un an de plus ! **_

_**Bye,**_

 _ **Nick.**_

Harry finit sa lecture en souriant. Il était bon de voir qu'en cette période de changement, certaines choses restaient fidèles à elles-mêmes. Comme l'humour de Nick, la gentillesse de Pipa et l'excitation de ce foutu hibou !

OoOOoO

Lola Zabini était une femme jeune, célèbre, très belle et très riche. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était heureuse. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours eut cette sourde mélancolie qui chantait dans son cœur. Seule la présence de son fils adoré apaisait cette douleur éternelle.

La famille de Lola était maudite. L'une de ses très ancienne ailleule, A'Kla avait repoussé les avances d'un esprit guerrier. Celui-ci s'était vengé en lançant une malédiction aussi pernicieuse que douloureuse. Les descendantes d'A'Kla se mourraient d'amour tant qu'elles n'auraient pas trouver leur complète moitié.

Trouver l'Âme Sœur était une chose très rare, encore plus chez les sorciers. Si les créatures Magiques avaient un sixième sens qui hurlait dans leur esprit lorsqu'elles trouvaient leur moitié, ce n'était pas le cas des humains. C'était pour cette raison que la malédiction, lancée depuis plus de dix siècles n'avait toujours pas été rompue.

Lola s'était mariée sept fois. Sept hommes merveilleux et aimants. Sept hommes qui avaient finalement signé leur propre arrêt de mort en l'épousant. Lola connaissait les rumeurs qui courraient sur elle. La Veuve Noire qu'ils l'appelaient. Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais tué aucun de ses époux.

C'était à chaque fois de malheureuses circonstances qui avaient abrégé leur espérance de vie. L'un d'entre eux était même condamné par un cancer avant même leurs fiançailles !

Lola était persuadée que la malédiction de sa famille touchait également ses proches. Et cela la terrifiait. Elle avait peur que Blaize, malgré le fait qu'il soit un homme, soit également porteur de la Malédiction. Elle avait peur que le mauvais sort de l'Esprit Guerrier ne blesse à son tour son bébé.

Et surtout elle avait peur de laisser Blaize seul. Lola n'avait pas trouvé son âme sœur. C'était pour cette raison que son cœur saignait. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps à vivre. Une dizaine d'années maximum et la malédiction aurait fini de lui dévorer le cœur.

Oui, Lola Zabini était terrifiée et pourtant elle était pleine d'espoir. Car Blaize avait des amis sur qui compter. Des gens qui seraient là pour le soutenir, le conseiller, l'aimer lorsqu'elle ne pourra plus le faire.

La Veuve noire regarda avec tendresse son fils babiller avec joie avec Léo Potter. Les deux enfants avaient de nombreux points communs. Héritiers de leurs familles, vivants avec un handicap dans un monde pas toujours très accueillant ou compréhensible, ils étaient deux Serpentards, dressés pour survivre envers et contre tous.

Regardant Blaize et Léo discuter du prix des ingrédients de potions, Lola se dit que finalement l'avenir n'était peut-être pas si sombre pour son enfant. Entre la petite Bulstrode qui était de toute façon liée à Blaize par un Serment Inviolable et le jeune Potter, Blaize aurait des alliés de poids pour la suite.

OoOOoO

Pour la première fois Harry James Potter se sentait... intimidé. Il avait rejoint le chemin de Travers avec ses frère et sœur en début de matinée. Léo avait immédiatement rejoint Blaize Zabini, Hermione avait rejoint le Ministère pour passer son permis de transplanage, tandis que Dudley disparaissait dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour y acheter des ingrédients de Potion.

Harry était allé acheter ses livres avant de s'installer sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarome. Le Glacier était un type franchement sympa qui avait une culture sur les Guerres des Gobelins absolument phénoménale. Le Survivant et le marchant avaient discuter de la dixième révolte pendant plus d'une heure avant que de nombreuses flammes rousses attirent l'attention du Poufsouffle. Les Weasley étaient là.

Harry avait remercié Florian pour la discussion enrichissante avant de filer à la poursuite de la famille. Il avait hélé Ron, faisant se stopper l'intégralité de la troupe. Et là, il s'était retrouvé sous le regard scrutateur de la femme qui avait été une mère pour lui dans une autre dimension.

Molly Weasley n'avait pas changé et c'était certainement cela qui intimidait autant Harry. Ses sentiments envers la femme rousse étaient... avaient été... forts, complexes, puissants. Il l'avait intérieurement considéré comme une mère lorsqu'il n'avait été qu'un ado paumé en manque d'affection. Il éprouvait un immense respect et une profonde affection pour Molly Weasley. Mais elle, elle ne le connaissait pas. C'était à la fois un soulagement et une douleur sourde.

\- Bonjour Mme Weasley, Percy, Forge, Greg, Ginny, Ron.

Harry fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux lorsqu'il était nerveux, il noya le poisson. Il se concentra sur l'instant présent, babilla des futilités sur ses vacances, demanda comment avaient été les pyramides et des nouvelles de Bill, écouta les jumeaux décrire leur nouvelles inventions et félicita Percy pour son poste de Prefet-en-Chef.

\- Au fait, Ron, Joyeux Anniversaire.

\- C'était en Mars.

\- Tu savais qu'il était traditionnel chez les Inuit d'offrir les cadeaux... cinq mois après l'anniversaire ?! S'exclama joyeusement Harry après avoir rapidement compté dans sa tête.

Ron haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu te fous de moi. Commenta-t-il sobrement avant de se prendre une taloche de la part de sa mère.

\- Langage jeune homme !

\- Mais M'man !

Harry éclata de rire devant cette scène infiniment familière. Il attrapa ensuite le bras de Ron et le tira vers le Chaudron Baveur. Il le força à s'asseoir à une table avant d'aller chercher des verres au comptoir. Il revint rapidement avec deux bierre-au-beurres et la cage de Dix-neuf/Coquecidru qu'il avait laissé en consigne à Tom en début de journé écarquilla les yeux avant de passer les doigts à travers les barreaux de la cage. Il grattouilla le sommet du crane de l'oiseau le faisant hululer de bonheur. Le rouquin leva ensuite un regard emplit d'émotion vers le brun qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Merci Harry ! Merci ! Merci !

Le survivant lui expliqua rapidement comment il devait s'occuper de sa bestiole qui, de part sa taille minuscule et son état d'excitation contant, demandait des soins un peu particuliers. Il lui expliqua également qu'il avait contacté les parents de Ron en fin d'année scolaire afin de leur demander leur autorisation avant d'offrir une bestiole vivante au Griffondore.

\- Et tu vas l'appeler comment ton hibou ? Demanda Harry avant de prendre une longue gorgée de bierre-au-beurre.

\- Je sais pas... Je demanderai à Ginny si elle une idée de nom, répondit Ron, faisant sursauter Harry qui avala de travers, manquant ainsi de s'étouffer.

Pauvre bestiole. Il était donc destiné à s'appeler Coquecidru...

OoOOoO

-On l'a eut ! On l'a eut ! ON L'A EUT !

Harry gloussa en regardant Hermione, Colin et Julie Higgs brailler dans un coin de la salle du Chaudron Baveur. Les trois jeunes adultes venaient de passer, avec succès, leur permit de transplanage.

\- J'paye ma tournée ! S'exclama Hermione en se levant brusquement.

Neville qui avait rejoint Harry quelques temps auparavant cria à la frisée de ramener cinq bierre-au-beurre à leur table avant de replonger dans sa discussion passionnante avec Léo et Dudley.

Le fils adoptif de Severus l'avait suivi au Brésil et avait, avec un ami rencontré sur place, visité tous les jardins botaniques de la ville où se tenait le colloque de Potion. Il était revenu quelques jours auparavant avec la peau particulièrement foncée et les étoiles pleins les yeux.

Léo avait été très intéressé par les plantes que le Griffondore avait découverte et encore plus par leurs différents effets dans les potions. Dudley s'en était mélé et la discussion était rapidement devenue très technique et aussi bien Harry que Ron avaient été complètement largués. Ils s'étaient donc rabattu sur un jeu de carte pour faire passer le temps.

Le but de Harry était d'apprendre à Ron le jeu du Président afin qu'il l'apprenne ensuite à ses frères et sœur. Et comme ca ils pourraient se faire des batailles de folie !

\- Hermione, c'est pas d'la bierre-au-beurre ca ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Cette bouteille est pour nous. Vous vous avez ca ! Répondit la Serdaigle en posant cinq petites bouteilles sur la table.

Elle repartit ensuite vers sa table à elle, une grande bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu dans la main.

\- Dix contre un qu'elle finit complément ronde paria Neville.

\- J'te parie l'contraire répondit Léo en regardant l'entrée du bar où une grosse poignée d'élèves de la promotion de leur sœur venaient d'arriver.

Effectivement, s'ils étaient onze à taper dans dans la bouteille au lieu de trois, la probabilité que Hermione finisse complètement cuite diminuait drastiquement.

.

.

.

 **Blabla auteur :**

 **.**

 **Récapitulatif des enfants de Marge :**

Rodrigo. Brun yeux bleus, né le 10 septembre 1983 (va avoir dix ans)

Ismérie Brune, yeux noisettes, née le 17 mai 1986 (a sept ans)

.

 **Les Excuses :**

J'en ai pas. Ca c'est dit.

Et le pire est que je n'ai aucune idée de quand je posterais la suite.

Cependant, deux choses sont certaines :

\- Je n'abandonnerais PAS cette fic, même si je dois passer dix ans à l'écrire !

\- Vos reviews, MP, follows et mise en favori me font extrêmement plaisir et nourrissent ma volonté de ne pas abandonner (et me font culpabiliser au passage… trois mois sans chapitre… Aie… )

 **Merci de votre fidélité les poussins !**


	54. Chapter 53 : C'est la rentrée !

L'Univers n'est pas à moi ! On s'en doute. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

.

 **.**

 _ **blablabla :**_ _ **Pensées**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **C** **hapitre** **53 : C'est la rentrée !**

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

Léo officiellement Potter, officieusement Black, regardait le paysage défiler sans vraiment le voir. Tout était noyé dans un océan de vert et de brun. Il était de toute façon bien trop plongé dans ses pensées pour en profiter.

Sa rencontre avec Sirius Black avait bien plus perturbé Léo que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Le jeune Serpentard avait été heureux de voir son parrain. Mais il avait été gêné par les ombres qui obscurcissaient régulièrement les iris de l'homme.

Léo et Harry avaient passé un long moment avec Sirius, à discuter de tout et de rien, de la maison et de Poudlard, de leur nouvelle famille et de leurs amis. Ils n'avaient jamais évoqué la famille de Sirius, la Guerre ou l'attaque du 31 octobre.

Les jumeaux avaient également soigneusement éviter le sujet de la gérance de la Famille Black. Sirius ne savait pas que son « mignon petit Bambi » était le nouveau Lord Black. Et plus longtemps il l'ignorerait, mieux cela vaudrait pour les jumeaux et leurs plans. Que Sirius pense que les Black étaient morts avec Walburga. Léo s'occuperait de ses petites affaires en coulisses jusqu'à ce que le rideau se lève.

Et puis pour être parfaitement honnête, Léo ne savait pas comment réagirait Sirius à la nouvelle. Harry lui même l'ignorait. Il avait toujours eut du mal à anticiper les réactions de SON Sirius, alors avec celui-ci… Un Sirius qui n'avait pas vécu Azkaban mais une épreuve tout aussi horrible, si ce n'était pire. L'homme flirtait avec la folie. Comme Bellatrix ou même Narcissa. Plus que la douleur, la consanguinité avait fait des ravages chez les Sang Purs.

C'était quelque chose que Draco avait toujours refusé de voir, mais sa nouvelle vie l'avait obligé à ouvrir les yeux sur cette réalité. L'apport de sang neuf, surtout dans une société aussi fermée que celle des Sorciers était nécessaire. Léo le savait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi puissante que depuis qu'il était devenu le fils de Lily Potter née Evans. Plus puissant… et plus équilibré mentalement aussi.

La Société Magique Anglaise était moribonde. C'était désormais une certitude pour le nouveau Lord Black. Il fallait que les choses changent. Léo fit tourner entre ses doigts la petite amulette de chance que lui avait offert Victoria Frobisher pour ses douze ans. C'était un tic qu'il avait lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Harry le lui avait fait remarqué en riant peu avant leur anniversaire.

Léo était désormais Lord Black. Il avait le pouvoir et l'influence qui allait avec. Son siège au Magenmagot était resté inoccupé depuis la mort de Orion Black. Mais dès qu'il le pourrait, dès ses quinze ans, Léo l'occuperait. Et il en faisait la promesse, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire bouger les choses et sauver son monde. Entre son talent naturel et ses alliances politiques, il y parviendrait !

oOoOo

Confortablement allongée, la tête posée sur les jambes de Harry, Sue lisait un épais rouleau de papier de riz jaunis et craquelant. C'était Baa-Chan qui le lui avait donné en lui ordonnant d'apprendre tout son contenu par cœur. Elle devait le connaître sur les bouts des doigts et savoir le réciter à la virgule prêt.

Sue n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie. Puis il y avait eut la possession de Ginevra Weasley et la révélation de Harry sur la suivie de Voldemort. Depuis lors la jeune Serdaigle avait prit sa décision. Elle apprendrait les techniques familiales ancestrales et prendrait la suite de sa grand-mère pour devenir « Ekusoshisuto » et aider ses amis dans leurs combats.

Baa-Chan avait accepté de lui enseigner. Sue avait passé l'été à apprendre auprès de son aïeule. Cela n'avait pas été facile, loin de là. La Grand-mère était exigeante, mais elle avait ses raisons. Être Ekusoshisuto était dangereux. Les yōkai n'étaient pas toujours bienveillants. Certains étaient même franchement dangereux.

Il en existait une grande variété. Certains étaient même connus des moldus. Parmi ceux-ci, Sue pouvait nommer les yōkai animaux comme les Tanukis, les serpents, les araignées et les chiens. Il y avait également des Yokai humanoïdes.

Le plus connu était l'Oni, une sorte d'ogre descendant des montagnes, ayant une peau rouge, bleue, marron ou noire, deux cornes sur la tête, une large bouche remplie de crocs et qui seulement revêtu d'un pagne en peau de tigre. Il portait souvent un kanabō en fer ou une épée géante. Les oni étaient la plupart du temps décrits comme des êtres démoniaques dans les récits folkloriques moldus, mais ils pouvaient occasionnellement personnifier une force naturelle ambivalente. Celui que Sue avait rencontré avec Baa-Chan avait été très sympathique et avait partagé la cérémonie du thé avec elles.

Les cousins des Onis étaient les Tengus. Ressemblant quelque peu aux gobelins, ils avaient plusieurs pouvoirs surnaturels et des connaissances particulièrement poussés en arts martiaux. C'étaient des démons extrêmement dangereux, rusés et cruel. Mieux valait ne jamais avoir affaire à eux.

D'autres yokai étaient des humains ordinaires à l'origine. Ils avaient été transformés en quelque chose d'horrible, de grotesque à cause d'un état émotionnel extrême ou d'une malédiction des Kamis. La dernière catégorie était, aux yeux de Sue, les plus amusants. C'était les tsukumogami, des objets domestiques prenant vie lors de leur centième anniversaire. Il y avait des sandales de paille, des lanternes en papier, des vieux parapluies et même des bouilloires ! A quand l'horloge de grand-mère ?!

Lorsque Sue connaîtrait tout des Yokai, leurs noms, origines, aliments favoris, alors à ce moment là, et seulement à ce moment là, elle pourrait, sous la surveillance de Baa-Chan essayer de prendre contact avec un Yokai. Peut-être un esprit protecteur des rizières ou des foyers. La grand-mère déciderait.

De toute facon, Sue avait encore du boulot avant d'en etre là.

oOoOo

Harry, les yeux dans le vide, son casque audio fermement fixé sur son crane, ACDC à fond dans les oreilles laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Jusqu'à présent le voyage s'était très bien passé. Pas de pluie, pas d'arrêt anormal, pas de Détraqueurs. Pas de Rémus Lupin non plus d'ailleurs… En même temps, Dumby n'avait aucune raison de l'appeler étant donné que Sirius ne s'était pas évadé d'Azkaban…

Si Rémus n'était pas là, il ne rencontrerait jamais Tonk.. Et le petit Teddy ne viendrait jamais au monde ! Foutu effet Papillon.

Distraitement, le Poufsouffle jouait avec une mèche des très longs cheveux de Sue. Son amie le prenait pour un oreiller depuis le début du voyage.

Peut-être que cette année, il pourrait avoir une scolarité tranquille. Sans monstres, sans Voldy, sans fous furieux… Tranquille. Juste les études, les amis, les sorties à Pré-au-lard et le Quidditch. Mouais. Enfin… Si les magouilles des jumeaux réussissaient, la fin d'année serait marquée par le passage des BUSEs de Runes et Sortilège pour Harry et de Métamorphose pour Léo.

Cela allait être fun. Surtout la tête des examinateurs lorsqu'ils verraient débarquer deux gamins de treize ans. Harry laissa échapper un ricanement tandis que dans ses oreilles, ACDC laissait place à Suzette de Dany Brillant.

oOoOo

Se rasseyant après avoir acheter un paquet de Dragées surprises, Milli jeta un coup d'œil dans son compartiment et sourit. Blaize était allongé de tout son long, chouté aux somnifères, les jambes dans le vide et la bouche ouverte. Léo avait quitté son observation de la fenêtre et lisait désormais un épais bouquin de cuir rouge dont le titre commençait par « Lord o... ». Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, écoutait sa musique en laissant parfois échapper un ricanement diabolique et flippant. Sue apprenait par cœur un pavé écrit en idéogrammes et squattait les jambes de son ami.

Leur Quintet ne collaient pas franchement aux habitudes des étudiants de troisièmes années, piailleurs et bruyants qui jouaient aux cartes en braillant et qui échangeaient souvenirs et photos de vacances.

Non, ils n'étaient pas comme les autres.

Mais c'était cool et Milli ne changerait cela pour rien au monde.

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

Flora était tendue. Ses entrailles étaient nouées depuis qu'elle avait franchis les grandes portes du Hall et depuis lors, la jeune fille était tendue comme la corde d'un arc. Elle savait, sans même la regarder que sa jumelle était dans le même état qu'elle.

Tentant de calmer son stress montant Flora repensa aux conseils de son père. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal et n'avait rien à craindre. Le sang ne faisait pas tout, loin de là. L'important était de faire bonne impression et de rester calme dans toute circonstance.

Flora sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta assez violemment. Elle se retourna et vit la mine inquiète de Anna. La jeune Née-de-Moldue avait fait la rencontre des jumelles dans le train et avait immédiatement sympathisé.

\- Ca va aller ?

Flora hocha doucement la tête en offrant un tout petit sourire à sa nouvelle amie. Elle avait l'impression que si elle ouvrait plus la bouche, l'angoisse allait la faire vomir.

L'arrivée des fantômes et la chanson du choixpeau ne permit pas à Flora de se détendre. Au contraire, elle commença à trembler sous le stress et la peur.

Les premiers élèves furent appelés et répartis. L'ambiance était festive, les applaudissements résonnaient sous le ciel enchanté.

\- CARROW, Flora !

Tremblant sur ses jambes, la première année s'installa sur le tabouret. Elle n'aperçut pas le sourire encourageant du Professeur Macgonagall. Elle se concentrait uniquement sur les portes de la Grande Salle et le nœud de bois en forme d'étoile qu'il y avait sur l'un des battants. Cependant, malgré toute sa volonté pour ne pas regarder les élèves, Flora vit les visages fermés et les reflets haineux dans les prunelles des plus âgés.

Lorsque le Choixpeau lui tomba sur les yeux Flora maudit une énième fois les aînés de son père.

oOoOo

\- Je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord le professeur Lupin qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements plutôt tièdes. Forcément, après le génialissime Professeur Brook, Les attentes des étudiants étaient très hautes. Les élèves craignaient d'être déçus et de retrouver des bouses comme Lockard, Quirrel ou même Al'Raloff que Neville avait dut supporter lors de sa première année.

Cependant certains élèves applaudirent de bon cœur. Parmi ceci, le quatrième année remarqua qu'il y avait les jumeaux Potter. Neville s'interrogea vaguement sur enthousiasme de ses amis d'enfance mais relégua cette pensée au fond de son esprit dans la boite déjà bien pleine, regroupant les bizarreries Potteriennes.

Remus Lupin était un homme mince et sec. Ses yeux ambrés étaient soulignés de larges cernes bleuâtres. Ses cheveux châtains aux reflets miels à la lueurs des bougies étaient ébouriffés. Neville lui trouvait l'air d'un homme qui vient de passer la nuit à faire la fête…

Son long manteau noir à l'encolure finement brodée de fils pourpre étaient entrouvert sur une chemise gris perle et une cravate noire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moldu. Cela fit sourire Neville.

-Hey, regarde Snape souffla Dennis à Neville.

Le beau-père de Neville, même si personne ne le savait parmi les élèves, regardait fixement Lupin. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il briguait le poste de DCFM mais même Neville -qui commençait à franchement bien connaître Severus- fut surprit de l'expression de son visage. Plus que la colère, c'était le dégoût qui déformait les traits de son visage maigre et pale.

\- Quand à la seconde nomination, reprit Dumbledore lorsque les applaudissement se furent évanouis, je dois d'abord vous informer que le professeur Brulopot qui enseignait les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de pouvoir préserver les derniers membres qu'il lui reste.

Neville laissa échapper un petit « Oh ! » désappointé. Il aimait beaucoup le vieux Professeur. Silvanus Brûlopot était excentrique, sympathique et aimé des élèves. Il est passionné des créatures magiques, mais il avait eu tendance tout au long de sa carrière à sous-estimer les créatures les plus dangereuses comme le Crabe de Feu ou l'Occamy. La dernière fois que Neville l'avait vu, en juin dernier, il ne lui restait qu'un bras et la moitié d'une jambe. Tout le reste était constitués de prothèses enchantées.

\- Je suis cependant ravi de vous annoncer que cette discipline sera désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid qui a accepté d'ajouter cette nouvelle responsabilité à ses fonctions de garde-chasse.

Neville, Dennis et Svetlana échangèrent un regard stupéfaits puis ils se joignirent avec enthousiasme aux applaudissements tumultueux qui accueillirent la nouvelle, en particulier à la table des Lions. Le Quatrième année se pencha pour mieux voir Hagrid : le teint écarlate, les yeux baissés sur ses énormes mains, il avait un large sourire qui dissimulait sa barbe noire et hirsute.

-On aurait pu s'en douter, s'exclama Dennis en frappant du poing sur la table. Qui d'autre aurait pu nous faire acheter un livre qui mord !?

Lorsque Dumby reprit la parole, les trois amis remarquèrent que Hagrid s'essuyait les yeux avec un coin de nappe.

\- Je crois vous avoir dit l'essentiel, conclut Dumby. Que le festin commence !

oOoOo

\- Les Carrows ont tué mes oncles !

\- Bordel Olivier ! Elles, elles n'y sont pour rien ! S'écria Percy, sérieusement fatigué par toute cette histoire.

\- Alecto et Amycus Carrow…

\- Ne sont pas HESTIA et FLORA Carrow, coupa Percy. Bon sang, mais écoute toi, on dirait un … un… J'ai même pas de terme pour décrire ca poliment ! Tu mets les gosses dans le même sac que leurs oncle et tante ! Réveille toi Olivier ! Elles n'étaient même nées quand les mangemorts ont attaqué ta famille ! La gamine en bas qui vient de s'effondrer en larme dans les bras de Longdubas est INNOCENTE du crime dont tu l'accuses !

\- C'est une…

\- Ne finit pas cette phrase Dubois, menaça Percy la main crispée sur sa baguette. Tu ne veux pas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, soit. Mais réfléchit juste à cela. Ma grand-mère était une Black. Bellatrix Lestrange est née Black. Si elle est coupable, en suivant ton raisonnement, je suis coupable également car nous somme liés. Déclara très froidement et très calmement Percy avant de sortir du dortoir et de dévaler les escaliers.

Olivier l'avait franchement mis sur les nerfs. Ca lui donnait envie de frapper quelqu'un. Dans la Salle Commune, il ne restait plus que Neville avec la petiote de première année dans les bras. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, Percy s'appercut que celle-ci, les joues encore humides de larmes dormait, callée contre l'Héritier Longdubas.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda le Prefet en Chef à voix basse.

\- Épuisée et à bout de nerfs. Tu as accès au dortoir des filles ?

-Non. Pourquoi j'aurais… ?

\- Préfet en Chef. Ca ne m'arrange pas du tout. La petiote s'est endormie sur moi et je peux pas aller la mettre dans son lit.

Percy leva les yeux vers l'horloge murale de la Salle Commune. A peine 10 heures. Pour un retour de vacances les gens étaient vraiment allés se coucher tot.

\- Svetlana ne peut pas…

\- On s'est engueulé à propos des Carrow.

\- Toi aussi… soupira Percy. Bon, tu penses pouvoir la porter ?

Neville hocha la tête avant de se redresser. Percy l'aida à installer Hestia sur son dos avant de faire signe au quatrième année de le suivre. Puisqu'aucun d'etre eux ne pouvait aller coucher la petiote dans son dortoir, qu'il était hors de question de la laisser dormir seule dans la salle commune et que les canapés étaient beaucoup trop désagréables pour y dormir, Percy allait improviser.

Le rouquin aux lunettes en écailles de tortue quitta la Salle Commune et prit la direction du Hall. Il s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une jolie nymphe accompagnée par une biche et murmura doucement le mot de passe.

Les Préfet et Préfète en Chef s'investissaient beaucoup plus que les « simples » préfets. Ils patrouillaient un peu plus et surtout devaient gérer les autres préfets, établir les rondes et participer aux réunions pédagogiques. Ils passaient donc beaucoup de temps hors de leurs dortoirs et rentraient régulièrement largement après le couvre feu.

Afin d'éviter de déranger tout leur dortoir à chaque fois, les Préfets en Chefs avaient chacun une chambre particulière à proximité du Hall. C'était là que Percy avait emmené Neville et sa charge.

Les deux garçons déchaussèrent l'enfant avant de l'allonger sous la couette. Sa robe serait toute froissée le lendemain, mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

\- Je suppose que tu restes là ? demanda Percy à Neville.

\- Vaut mieux qu'elle retrouve un visage amical demain, au lieu d'une pièce inconnue.

\- Je me doutais que tu dirais ca, sourit Percy.

Il transforma le large fauteuil présent dans la pièce en matelas avant de changer les coussins en couvertures.

\- Et voilà.

\- Merci. Et toi ? s'inquieta Neville.

\- Je vais faire une ronde dans le château et après je me débrouillerais, t'inquiète pas, répondit Percy avant de quitter la pièce.

Poudlard était un château magnifique, plein de couloirs et d'alcôves. Après avoir fait sa ronde, le rouquin s'installa dans un petit renfoncement et observa par la fenêtre le parc à la lueur de la Lune. Glissant la main dans son col, Percy en ressorti une chaînette d'argent au bout du quel pendant un petit scarabée de jade. Le pendentif lui avait été donné durant son voyage en Égypte par un vieil Égyptien alors que la famille Weasley sortait de la Grande pyramide de Gizeh. L'homme avait fourré le bijou dans la main de Percy avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Le Griffondor n'avait pas comprit pourquoi l'homme lui avait donné ce pendentif. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de lui demander.

Faisant machinalement roulé le scarabée entre ses doigts Percy replongea dans ses souvenirs d'été. Lorsque le port-au-loin International s'était posé en Egyspte, une sensation de malaise diffus avant envahis Percy. Ce sentiment n'avait cessé de grandis jusqu'à ce qu'ils visitent les Pyramides de Khéops.

Le Griffondor savait pertinemment que son esprit avait… « bugué », à défaut d'un meilleur terme lorsqu'il était entré dans la Pyramide. Il se souvenait être entré dans l'immense bâtiment et d'en ressortir. Entre les deux, c'était le vide absolut.

Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé. Aucun membres de sa famille n'avait dit quoi que ce soit dont le Prefet en chef supposait que … son corps… avait continué d'agir normalement.

Etait-ce une crise de somnambulisme, une possession ? Il l'ignorait. Le pire était que ces épisodes de « blanc » l'avaient frappé à plusieurs reprises durant son voyage en Egypte, sans que personne ne remarque quoique ce soit. Et cela terrifiait Percy.

Percy expira lentement et profondément, évacuant l'angoisse qui l'avait saisi en même temps que ses souvenirs. Maintenant qu'il était de retour à Poudlard, Percy irait discrètement se renseigner sur ses symptômes. Et si ça recommençait, il en parlerait à quelqu'un.

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

Pétunia mordillait le bout de son stylo. Elle était inquiète. Très inquiète.

Les finances du Black Bee étaient à la limite du rouge. Les clients se faisaient rares. Seuls les habitués restaient. Si la tendance ne s'inversait pas rapidement, elle ne pourrait plus payer Max,son cuisinier. Et si cela empirait, elle devrait même mettre la clé sous la porte.

C'était la merde. Carrément la merde.

 _Mais bon, c'était la rentrée, les étudiants ne connaissaient pas encore le coin._ _D'ici quelques semaines, la salle du Black Bee serait pleine de nouveaux clients qui renfloueraient les caisses_ , tenta de se rassurer Pétunia.

En attendant la situation était limite.

oOoOo

Allongé dans son lit, Dudley relisait mollement son cour pour le lendemain. Mr Sintrak, le professeur de mécanique était un salopard complet qui collait systématiquement un putain de gros DS archi compliqué le premier jour de la rentrée.

Mais très honnêtement le voyant n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il connaissait de toute façon déjà le sujet. Non, ce qui prenait vraiment la tête à Dudley, c'était ce foutu acte de naissance qui le narguait depuis son bureau.

Si Marc Granger était le père de Dudley, l'adolescent savait qu'ils ne partageaient pas de sang. Cela n'avait jamais dérangé le voyant. En fait, il s'en foutait complément. Marc l'avait élevé, soigné, grondé, aimé, adopté. Le dentiste était son PERE.

 _Et cela faisait terriblement écho à Star Wars…_ songea Dudley en ricanant.

Cependant le jeune homme était curieux. Qui donc était son père biologique ? Qui donc était l'homme qui partageait la moitié de son patrimoine génétique ? D'où venait-il ? Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi était-il parti ?

Les questions et théories tournaient dans la tête de Dudley, depuis le commentaire de Hermione sur sa ressemblance avec Marjorie. Sa mère avait-elle été la maîtresse d'un homme marié qui l'avait laissé tombée lorsqu'elle était tombé enceinte ? Etait-il mort ou vivant ? Pourquoi le visage de sa mère se fermait-il lorsqu'il tentait, doucement d'amener le sujet sur la table ? Si son père biologique était vivant, Dudley avait-il des demi-frères ou sœurs ? Marge en savait-elle plus ? Avait-elle un lien avec son géniteur ? Et …? Si…? Où…? Comment…?

Grognant Dudley roula sur le ventre et se redressa. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son matelas et tira à lui la bougie de communication. Il fallait qu'il contact Gemna. Sa mentor dans l'Art ardu de la Divination saurait quoi faire. Avec son aide, il parviendrait à en savoir plus.

La flammèche crépita et dansa au bout de la mèche de la chandelle. Dudley y lancha une pincée de poudre de Cheminette.

\- Gemna Pomfresh !

La flamme vira au vert un bref instant avant qu'un « Quoi gamin ? » résonne dans la pièce. Le jeune voyant sourit.

\- Bonjour aussi la vieille.

OoOoO

OoO

OoOoO

 **Blabla d'auteur :**

BONNE ANNEE !

Oui, je sais, je devais poster pour Noël… Une petite dizaine de jours de retard, ca passe…

Merci à tous, lecteurs de toujours ou petits newbies qui viennent de prendre le train en route ! Vos reviews me font culpabiliser à mort pour ne pas poster plus vite… Mais ca me réconforte aussi. Malgré la lenteur des post, vous etes toujours là. Et de plus en plus nombreux ! C'est merveilleux.

Vocabulaire :

Un _**kanabō**_ est un gourdin ou matraque pointu ou à pommeau utilisé dans le Japon féodal comme arme par les samouraï et leurs vassaux


	55. Chapter 54: C'est bientot l'automne

**Droit d'auteur :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **est une suite romanesque fantastique comprenant sept romans, écrits par J. K. Rowling et parus entre 1997 et 2007.** **Donc ce n'est pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent, et bla, et bla, et bla.**

 **L'idée de base de cette histoire est de Nahel. Je l'ai reprise avec son accord. Et voilà.**

 **/!\ Vocabulaire vulgaire**

 **.**

 _Blablabla : pensées_

 _Blabla = Lettre_

 _ **Blabla : livre**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

 **Chapitre 54 : C'est bientôt l'automne**

OoOoO

oOo

OoOoO

Les élèves de quatrième année attendaient patiemment a coté d'un large enclos vide. Hagrid était parti chercher le sujet d'étude du jour après leur avoir dit d'ouvrir leur livre. Personne n'avait moufté. Tout le monde savait comment faire pour ne pas se faire bouffer la main par le monstrueux livre des monstres. Le vendeur de Fleury et Boot leur avait expliqué qu'il suffisait de caressait la tranche du livre pour qu'il devienne aussi doux qu'un agneau et qu'il s'ouvre sans problème.

Neville discutait à voix basse avec Dennis sur le devoir de métamorphose que leur Directrice de Maison leur avait collé dès le deuxième jours lorsque Marietta Edgecombe, l'une des quelques Serdaigles présentes laissa échapper un « Oooooooooooooh ! » très strident.

Une douzaine de créature franchement étranges trottinaient vers eux. Elles avaient le corps, les pattes arrières et la queue d'un cheval mais leurs pattes avants, leurs ailes et leur tête étaient celles d'un aigle monstrueusement grand. Les longs becs crochus et leurs griffes acérées étaient d'une couleur gris acier. Neville écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'étaient les créatures.

\- Ce sont des Hippogriffes ! Annonça Hagrid d'un ton heureux. Magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ?

Neville comprenait ce que Hagrid voulait dire. Les créatures étaient effectivement magnifiques. Leurs plumages chatoyants aux couleurs très diverses miroitaient sous le soleil. Ils étaient puissants et dangereux.

-Alors qui peut m'en dire un peut plus sur les hippogriffes ?

Une armée de mains se levèrent du coté des Serdaigles, contrairement aux trois autres maisons où seuls quelques mains se dressèrent.

\- Oui, Miss Midgen.

\- L'Hippogriffe fait parti de la même famille que le griffon et l'opinicus. La majorité des théories avancent que le premier hippogriffe serait né de l'accouplement d'un griffon et d'une jument.

\- Très bien Miss. Cinq point pour Pouffsouffle. Quelqu'un veut ajouter quelque chose ? Oui Mr Malfoy ?

\- L'hippogriffe est une créature très fière. Et susceptible. Il ne faut jamais les insulter. Rares sont ceux qu'ils l'ont fait et qui s'en sont sortis vivants.

\- Bien, bien. Cinq point pour Serpentard. Comme l'a souligné votre camarade, les hippogriffes sont très fièrs et sont très attachés à la politesse. Il faut s'avancer vers lui, le saluer en s'inclinant et attendre. S'il vous salue à son tour, vous avez le droit de le toucher. Sinon, il faut reculer très vite. Alors, qui veux essayer ?

Pour toute réponse, la plupart des élèves reculèrent de quelques pas, faisant ricaner Neville. Lui-même n'était pas très serein devant les majestueuses créatures qui secouaient la tête d'un air féroce en remuant leurs ailes puissantes.

\- Je veux bien essayé dit Neville en posant son sac et son livre au sol et en s'avançant vers la barrière.

\- Bravo Neville. Bon, alors… Tu vas essayé avec Buck, déclara Hagrid avant de s'avancer vers l'hippogriffe au plumage gris argent.

Il l'attrapa et le tira un peu à l'écart de ses congénères avant de lui enlever son collier de cuir. Neville suivit les indication du professeur et s'inclina en tentant de ne pas cligner des yeux. L'hippogriffe le toisa de son regard hautain quelques instants avant de s'incliner profondément devant le quatrième année.

\- Bravo Neville ! S'exclama Hagrid enchanté. Vas-y, tu peux aller le caresser maintenant.

Neville aurait préféré retourner à l'abri derrière la barrière avec ses camarades de promotion, mais il s'avança malgré tout vers l'animal. Il lui caressa le bec et le grattouilla sous le menton tandis que Buck fermait paresseusement les paupières. Derrière lui, le rouge et or entendait les autres applaudirent à tout rompre.

\- Parfait Neville. Je crois qu'il va te laisser monter sur son dos maintenant.

\- Heu… Je préférerais pas Professeur. La dernière fois que j'ai quitté le plancher des vaches, je me suis brisé le poignet. Je ne souhaite pas renouveler l'expérience…

Hagrid paru extrêmement déçut mais n'insista pas.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre veux essayer ?

Les autres élèves, voyant que Neville était toujours vivant s'approchèrent prudemment. Ils se répartirent par duo ou trio, chacun devant un hippogriffe et s'inclinèrent avec une certaine tension. Neville avait rejoint Dennis devant l'hippogriffe couleur vert-bronze du nom de WildWind. Ils le caressaient en discutant à voix basse.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est un opinicus ? demanda Dennis.

\- Ouais. C'est une chimère de la même famille que le griffon. Il a un corps de lion avec une tête et des ailes d'aigle tandis que le griffon est comme un hippogriffe mais tu remplaces le cheval par un lion.

\- Je connais notre blason, merci commenta narquoisement Dennis. Comment des bestioles pareilles ont put voir le jour ?

\- Par magie répondit Neville. L'histoire des créatures magiques est véritablement fascinante. Ainsi le griffon était le résultat étrange d'un sort entropique. Les Mages Elamiens*, à la fin du IVe millénaire avant J.-C., en guerre contre les mages mésopotamiens avaient prévus une grande offensive contre leur ennemies avec un rituel en chaîne nécessitant l'intervention de dizaines de mages. Mais leur sort a… complètement merdé. Le griffon fait parti, tout comme les arbres anti-gravité ou les moutons électriques, des résultats de ce rituel échoué.

Dennis leva un sourcil.

-Des moutons électriques… Sérieusement ?

\- Je te jure ! Mais l'espèce a disparut avant le IIème millénaire avant JC. Revenons à nos griffons. Ils se sont installés dans tout le pourtour du golfe persique et c'est dans ce qui est l'actuelle Arabie Saoudite que les premiers hippogriffes sont nés de l'accouplement d'une jument et d'un griffon tandis que les opinicus ont été crée par le croisement d'un griffon et d'un sphinx par des mages Égyptiens.

\- Et les Shinx sont nés comment ?

\- Il y a plusieurs théories. La principale est que…

Un hurlement perçant coupa Neville qui se retourna immédiatement vers l'origine du bruit. Hagrid s'efforçait à grand-peine de remettre son collier à Buck, tandis que Urquhart gisait sur le dos et que Draconis était recroquevillé dans l'herbe, une tache de sang s'élargissant sous sa robe de sorcier.

 _Et merde !_ songea Neville.

oOoOo

Bathsheba Babbling n'avait aucune honte à dire qu'elle était excellente dans son domaine. Les Runes étaient sa vie, son monde, sa passion. Elle avait siégé à la Confrérie des Runes pendant plusieurs années, fait un nombre de découvertes incroyables sur la magie des anciennes Runes Nordiques et maîtrisait les Runes Aztèques sur le bout des doigts. On lui demandait conseil aux quatre coins du monde même maintenant alors qu'elle avait quitté la Tour pour enseigner.

Oui, Bathsheba Babbling était juste la meilleure Maître de Runes du monde !

Et pourtant la petite directrice des Serpentards devait bien avouer qu'elle avait certainement trouvé son successeur. Un gamin avec un potentiel énorme, avec une intelligence vive et une imagination débordante. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour briller dans le noble art des Runes.

Harry Potter était un génie. Un pur génie.

Bathsheba, assise à son bureau tenait entre ses mains les copies de ses troisièmes années.

Chaque année, lors de son premier cours avec les pious, elle leurs faisait remplir un petit questionnaire, afin dévaluer leur niveau.

Elle leur dessinait les runes et elle leur demandait de les nommer, de donner leurs effets et de dire avec quelles autres runes elles étaient fréquemment utilisées. Et comme question bonus, elle leur demandait de dessiner un petit diagramme, celui de leur choix.

Les Nés de Moldus, s'ils avaient ouverts leur livre dans les vacances parvenaient à nommer quelques runes et à donner quelques effets. Les enfants de parents magiques nommaient quasiment toutes les runes, donnaient presque tout leurs effets, et connaissaient quelques combinaisons usuelles voire un ou deux diagrammes à trois runes classiques.

La promotion de cette année rentrait parfaitement dans ce schéma, à deux détails prêts. Deux détails nommés Potter. Les deux frères étaient au-delà du niveau attendu par la professeur. Ils avaient remplit tout deux entièrement l'interrogation et elle était intégralement juste. A la question bonus Léo lui avait tracé un diagramme de Rowl, une glyphe de recherche à cinq runes imbriquées. C'était du niveau de fin de troisième, début de quatrième année.

Quand à Harry, il lui avait carrément pondu un putain de diagramme de Gant. C'était au programme des sixièmes années !

Non, il n'y avait pas à tortiller, la professeur était soufflée. Le gamin avait un avenir tout tracé dans les runes. Il y avait encore quelques petites maladresses dans le tracé, la main n'était pas encore très assurée et quelques détails à corriger dans le placement des runes dans les diagrammes.

Harry allait s'ennuyer ferme s'il restait avec les troisièmes années. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Le mieux à faire serait de le passer dans la classe des cinquièmes années. Et de le faire se présenter à l'épreuve des BUSEs en juin.

La professeur sourit en reposant la copie sur le tas. Elle irait voir le directeur dès que possible pour lui demander le transfert du jeune prodige en Runes. Quand à Léo, elle adapterait son programme pour lui et à Noël, en fonction de sa progression, elle demanderait son passage dans la classe supérieure.

oOoOo

Ron soupira. Longuement. Pour la troisième fois depuis le début du cours. Et le cours n'avait commencé que depuis 10 minutes.

Il allait mourir.

Par les couilles de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que c'était chiant ! Pourquoi, par les tétons de Morgane avait-il choisi de faire divination déjà ? Ah oui. Les points faciles. Mais c'était chiant ! Il allait mourir d'ennuis si ca continuait !

Le jeune Weasley laissa tomber sa tête sur sa table dans un BONK sonore qui sembla résonner dans l'ambiance enfumé de la salle.

\- J'ai cru entendre un bruit !

Et en plus la prof était complètement folle. A croire qu'elle avait fumé… comment disait Harry déjà ? Ah oui ! Fumé la moquette.

-Mais comment font les filles pour apprécier ce cours ?

\- Qu'est-ce t'as dit Ron ?

Ron tourna la tête vers Seamus sans la soulever de la table.

-J'me demandais comment font les filles pour apprécier ce cours ?

\- Je sais pas. Suis pas voyant.

Le jeu de mot, vraiment mauvais leur tira un ricanement. C'était seulement la troisième semaine de cours et ils s'emmerdaient déjà.

\- Une partie de Tafferan ? Demanda Dean avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'préfère le Kems, intervint Seamus

-Ca me va aussi, annonça Ron, la tête toujours collée à la table.

\- Ca marche. Par contre il fat être quatre…

Ron déchira un bout de son parchemin, griffonna rapidement un mot dessus avant d'en faire une boulette et la jeter à travers la salle.

 _Une partie de Kems ?_

La réponse lui revint rapidement après avoir rebondit sur le crane de Dean.

 _Je ne connais pas les règles, il faudra me les expliquer. Je finis de recopier mon devoir d'Histoire, il me reste uniquement la conclusion et je vous rejoins. Faites moi une place._

\- On a un dernier lascar.

\- Cool. Qui ? Demanda Seamus en sortant les cartes de son sac.

\- Crabbe.

oOoOo

OoO

oOoOo

 _ **Un Mage Élémentaire, ou** **Élémentariste** **, est un** **être** **magique, humain ou non, dont la magie ne peut s'exprimer qu'à travers l'utilisation d'un seul et unique élément.** **Nul cas de manipulation bi-élémentaire n'a jamais été relevé** **e** **même si certaines légendes Maori** **es** **en parle.**_

 _ **Les deux catégories principales d'** **Élémentariste** **s sont les Pyro-Mages et Hydro-Mages.** **On estime que seulement quinze** **pourcents** **des** **Élémentaristes** **sont des Aero-Mage tandis que le dernier G** **éo** **-Mage connu ét** **ait** **Alatar Oromë** **son, décédée en 1902 à l'age de 203 ans.**_

 _ **E** **xtrait de L'HebdoMagias numéro 1756**_

Harmony allongée dans son hamac referma sa revue d'un geste sec avant de la laisser tomber sur le sable chaud de la plage. L'enfant de la Mort avait accroché son hamac sur la plage privée de Ra's al Ghul** entre deux palmiers et comptait bien passer toute la journée ici à dorer au soleil.

G-A l'avait tirée à Hawaii depuis déjà une petite semaine, répondant à l'invitation de Ra's. Le Seigneur Liche était un « ami » du Maître d'Harmony et avait l'énorme avantage de posséder l'une des plus grandes bibliothèques privées mondiales.

G-A s'y était enfermé depuis son arrivée à Hawaii, laissant Harmony et Ulysse vagabonder comme ils le souhaitaient. L'ancien sorcier réincarné avait décidé de profiter de ses vacances et était parti en ville pour faire du shopping et du tourisme.

Hamony, elle, squattait allègrement la plage de Ra's quand elle n'était pas avec le Seigneur Liche entrain de discuter de mille et un sujet.

La fillette aimait beaucoup Ra's al Ghul. Il était vraiment gentil et n'hésitait pas à prendre le temps de lui expliquer en détail les choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. C'était lui qui lui avait parlé le premier de la Magie Vaudoo ou de la Sanguimagie. De plus, il était toujours d'accord pour l'aider à s'exercer aux différents rituels de Magie Noire, même lorsque cela signifiait aller profaner un cimetière pour déterrer un cadavre, ou pour lui payer une glace à la mangue.

\- Met ca, Harmony, ou tu vas ressembler à un homard trop cuit.

La fillette se redressa dans son hamac et sourit en attrapant la bouteille de crème solaire que lui tendait le Seigneur Liche. Le grand homme aux visage carré, au nez tordu et aux court cheveux noisettes grisonnant sur les tempes était vêtu d'un d'un short bleu et d'une chemise à fleurs colorées. Harmony déboucha la crème en songeant que personne ne pourrait imaginer que Ra's était une Liche en le croisant dans la rue. Habiller comme ça, il faisait plus touriste en vacances que terrible et malfaisant Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Va-t-habiller gamine, on part en visite.

\- Hey, je suis habillée !

\- Un maillot de bain et un paréo ne sont pas des vêtements suffisants.

Harmony grommela en sautant du hamac avant de courir se changer.

oOoOo

Kono observait l'étrange duo qui suivait le Grand Maître avec un rien de méfiance. La magie des deux haoles *** lui picotait désagréablement la peau. Ils étaient dangereux. Et l'enfant plus que l'homme. Cependant Kono était une enfant bien élevée. Elle salua donc les étrangers avec les formules traditionnelles lorsque elle et sa mère eurent rejoint le Grand Maître et ses invités.

\- Kono, voici Harmony. Peux-tu lui présenter le complexe pendant que je discute avec Mr Al'Ghul ?

Kono n'était pas stupide pour ne pas voir l'ordre derrière la demande. Elle acquiesça avant de faire signe à l'autre de la suivre.

Malgré ses craintes initiales, Harmony était sympa et le courant passa bien entre elles malgré les picotements dans la magie de Kono. La jeune continentale était absolument extatique d'apprendre que la jeune indigène était une Hydro-Mage. Les deux enfants passèrent l'après-midi à parler de magie en parcourant le large complexe des Elémentaristes Hawaïens.

Kono lui parla des différents sortilèges qu'elle maîtrisait, de sa facilité à lire les courants marins, de sa recherche animagus et sa tristesse de ne pas pouvoir discuter de tout cela avec ses cousins moldus. Sa magie lui venait de sa mère une descendante des tous premiers chamans polynésiens ayant coloniser Hawai. Son père au contraire n'avait pas la moindre goutte de sang magique dans les veines.

Harmony lui parla un peu de son père et de sa Grand-Mère qui lui manquait, de Ulysse et de son Maître d'Apprentissage. Elle lui expliqua son domaine d'étude sans que Kono réagisse plus que cela. La Nécromancie était une composante naturelle de la Grande Magie, les hommes n'avaient donc pas à s'y opposer.

La Nécromancienne Naturelle éclata de rire à cela. Les propos de sa nouvelle amie étaient franchement rafraîchissant après l'étroitesse d'esprit de la société anglaise.

\- Et tu sais surfer ?

\- Non. Ra's ne sais pas faire et Ulysse a vraiment eut une mauvaise expérience avec les bateaux et tout ce qui implique d'être en mer.

\- Si tu veux, je t'apprendrais.

\- Ok, tope là cam'rade !

oOoOo

Le restaurant était grand et lumineux. Installés dans un coin de la salle, un quatuor étrange tranchait avec les clients habituels.

G-A s'amusait beaucoup des commentaires qui fleurissaient sur leur étrange tablée.

En même temps, entre Ras et ses éternels chemise à fleur et short en jean, Ulysse et ses fringues de surfeur usées par le soleil et le sel, Harmony et sa tenue de princesse et lui-même en costume hors de prix, ils ne rentraient pas franchement dans les standards de la clientèle habituelle. Le restaurant était plutôt utilisé pour des mariages et des dîners d'affaires.

Harmony était mignonne dans sa robe en soie bleue roi à jupons. Dommage qu'elle ait ses éternelles couettes hautes ébouriffées et asymétriques. C'était loin d'être le plus gracieux avec sa tenue, mais c'était la seule coiffure qu'elle savait faire de manière correcte. Étant donné qu'il était hors de question de laisser Ulysse s'approcher d'une brosse, la dernière fois que Ra's avait coiffé une femme c'était au XIV eme siècle et lui-même n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine, la petiote était obligée de se débrouiller seule.

\- C'est un bâtiment magnifique, commenta G-A en regardant l'architecture de la salle.

La bâtisse datait du siècle dernier et avait été incroyablement bien conservée.

\- Oui. Il tombait en ruine lorsque le plus jeune fils Potter l'a rachetée pour une bouchée de pain. Lui et sa femme ont grandement investit pour le restaurer et en faire un restaurant de luxe.

\- Des Potter ? Demanda Harmony s'intéressant pour la première fois à la conversation entre son Maître et le Seigneur Liche. Jusqu'à présent, elle était beaucoup trop occupée à commérer sur les autres clients avec Ulysse.

\- Oui. Antoine Potter et sa femme Kaede. Ce sont des moldus sans liens avec le monde magique pour ce que j'en sais. Répondit Ra's en faisant tourner d'un geste expert son vin rouge pourpre à l'odeur entêtante dans son verre.

G-A vit les yeux de son apprentie luire d'une lueur bien connue et annonciatrice de conneries monumentales avant qu'Harmony ne retourne piocher dans son carpaccio de poisson. Le Nécromancien Naturel se fit la note mentale de surveiller l'enfant afin d'éviter une Apocalypse zombi ou le début de la troisième Guerre Mondiale.

oOoOo

OoO

oOoOo

Cela faisait dix jours que l'Ecole avait repris. Cela faisait dix jours que Rémus Lupin était revenu dans ce lieu magique plein de souvenirs heureux et douloureux. C'était ici qu'il avait eut ses premiers amis, ses premiers soutiens. Mais penser à James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Alice, Franck, Emeline et tout les autres… Ca faisait mal. Très mal. Mal car ils ne l'avaient pas cru, car ils l'avait imaginé coupable de trahison, coupable d'être un mangemort. Tout ca parce qu'il était un loup-garou, une créature des ténèbres. Mal parce qu'ils étaient ses amis et qu'ils étaient morts. Ou disparus. Ou fous.

Depuis la rentrée Rémus essayait également de parler avec Severus Snape. Il avait des choses à expliquer et à se faire pardonner. Mais le professeur de potion était plus glissant qu'une anguille. Il était impossible de réussir à lui parler seul à seul. Outre le fait que Snape ait quitté sa charge de Directeur de Maison et qu'il évite la salle des Professeurs, il ne semblait plus dormir au château. Autant dire que cela compliquait la tache de Rémus qui pouvait même pas rendre visite à son collègue dans ses appartements.

Dans la Grande Salle Remus était entrain d'étaler de la gelée de groseille sur son croissant lorsqu'un « pouf » quasiment inaudible résonna. Filius, positionné à la gauche de Rémus lâcha un gémissement de désespoir en regardant les tables des étudiants.

-Ils ont recommencé…

Rémus haussa un sourcil, tourna lui aussi son regard vers les élèves et manqua de s'étouffer avec son bout de croissant. Bloody Hell ! Mais qu'est-ce que… Il lâcha un ricanement quelque peu hystérique.

\- Fascinant… murmura Minerva assisse de l'autre coté de Filius. Incroyablement fascinant…

A sept heure trente, quasiment tout les élèves étaient déjà dans la salle. Les quatre tables étaient pleines. Sauf qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était des élèves qui y étaient attablés. Armures et tenues d'autres époques et d'autres lieux avait remplacé les uniformes des étudiants. Rome antique, Perse, Japon et Europe du Nord médiéval, il y en avait pour tout les goûts. Rémus éclata de rire en s'apercevant du sens du détail de la blague.

Par exemple, les griffondores semblait tout droit sortit de la Rome antique. Les robes sorcières des étudiantes s'étaient changées en longues toges plissées et leurs chaussures en sandales lassées. Les garçons eux, portaient les armures de la Légion Romaine. Tous étaient des soldats de bases excepté les préfets qui étaient des porte-étendards et du Prefet-en-chef qui avait été métamorphosé en Centurion.

Les tenues des Serdaigles mâle avaient été transformées en armures en cuir ou en tissu molletonné, sur laquelle était fixé des écailles de métal afin de protéger la poitrine, l'abdomen, le dos et les épaules, le tout porté sous une tunique de couleurs vives. Les étudiantes de Serdaigle étaient désormais coiffées d'une tiare et d'un long voile qui couvrait tout leur dos. Certaines portaient une robe longue très ajustée sous une tunique plus large et d'autre un pantalon sous une robe plissée en soie brodée.

Les Poufsouffles, aussi bien les adolescents que les adolescentes étaient vêtus d'armures de cuir et de fourrure à la plus belle mode viking. Et Rémus pouvait même apercevoir quelques haches et épées attachés dans le dos de ses étudiants. Il s'étonna des tenues roses des préfets de Poufsouffle avant de se souvenir que chez les Vikings cette couleur était considérée comme très virile. Oui, il avait retenu quelques trucs de son diplôme d'historien.

Les Serpentards eux avaient été transformés en guerrier samouraïs tandis que leurs compatriotes féminines étaient habillés de longs kimonos colorés. Le professeur de Défense se demanda si les farceurs avaient respecté toutes les caractéristiques des armures ou s'ils les avaient… adapté ? Sachant que ces trucs pouvaient peser plus de 20 kg, il espérait vraiment qu'elles avaient été allégées.

Les préfets étaient les porte-étendards de leurs maisons respectives et leurs oriflammes s'ornaient de leurs mascottes stylisées. Le griffon remplaçait l'aigle sur les vexilum**** rouges et ors, un aigle bleu s'étalait sur les grands boucliers oblongs des Serdaigles, un blaireau qui avait des air d'ours en colère avait été peint sur tous les boucliers ronds cerclé de fer des Vikings. Les Samourai eux, abordaient un serpent émeraude sur l'ornement frontal de leur casque, même serpent qui se retrouvait sur les brodures des obis des kimonos de leurs camarades.

Non, il n'y avait pas à chipoter, c'était du grand art.

\- Pomodora, tu as perdu. Ils ont frappé avant octobre.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Rémus, la Directrice des Poufsouffles lança une pièce d'argent à sa collègue d'Astronomie.

\- Qu'est-ce…

\- Chaque année l'école à droit à une blague de grande ampleur entre la rentrée et le banquet d'Halloween. C'est toujours très impressionnant.

\- Ce sont les jumeaux Weasley ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils approchaient les Maraudeurs en terme d'heure de colle et qu'ils avaient une sacrée réputation de farceurs.

\- Ce sont bien des jumeaux Rémus… Mais pas des Weasley, répondit Minerva en sirotant son thé.

oOoOo

Harry grommela en soulevant son sac. Entre sa hache, son putain d'énorme manteau en fourrure qui tenait bien trop chaud, ce foutu plastron en cuir et les jambières en métal, il y avait de quoi devenir fou ! Bon sang, si jamais il mettait la main sur Léo, il lui ferait regretter sa blague à la con !

D'un autre coté le Poufsouffle avouait volontiers que malgré les désagréments occasionnés, c'était fun. La tête des profs surtout lorsqu'ils avaient vu l'état de leurs étudiants. Faire cour à une armée de soldats armés jusqu'au dents devait être assez perturbant.

Harry poussa la porte de la salle de Défense contre les Force du Mal et entra suivit par le reste des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigles. Aujourd'hui c'était la première fois qu'il aurait cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Rémus J. Lupin. Une grande première. Enfin… façon de parler.

Tout comme la première fois, le professeur souriant fit rejoindre la salle des professeurs à ses élèves. Comme la première fois Severus était là et comme la première fois, il quitta la salle dès que les élèves arrivèrent. Mais cette fois il ne dit rien. Neville n'était pas là.

-Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il y a dans cette armoire ? Oui Miss Abbot ?

\- C'est un Epouventard. Une créature magique polymorphe capable de prendre la forme de notre plus grande peur.

\- Très Bien Miss. Cinq points pour Poufsouffle. Mr Moon, pouvez-vous donc me dire quel est notre avantage actuel.

\- Nous sommes plusieurs. Cela va déconcerter l'Epouventard qui ne saura quelle forme prendre. Et s'il veut essayer de faire peur à plusieurs personne en même temps, le résultat risque d'etre ridicule… Ou particulièrement horrible.

\- Très bonne réponse. Cinq Points pour Serdaigle. J'ai déjà vu un Epouventard essayer de faire peur à deux personnes en même temps. L'une avait peur des limaces et l'autre des corps décapité. Autant vous dire qu'une limace sans tête n'est pas très effrayant.

Il y eut quelques rires dans la salle avant que l'armoire se remettre à trembler, faisant sursauter les élèves les plus proches. Le regard du professeur se fit plus perçant. Il leur expliqua comment chasser un Epouventard et leur fit répéter plusieurs fois l'incantation et le geste associé.

\- Y a t-il un ou une volontaire parmi vous ?

Harry, déterminé, leva la main. Il voulait affronter ce foutu Epouventard ! Il en avait été privé dans sa première vie et cela l'avait toujours chagriné.

\- Mr Potter…

Voyant l'air embarrassé du professeur qui ne semblait pas vraiment ravi de la proposition du Poufsouffle, celui-ci reprit rapidement la parole.

\- Ma plus grande peur n'est pas Vous-savez-Qui.

Rémus Lupin hocha brièvement la tète en faisant signe à l'élève de s'approcher.

\- Vous avez tout compris Mr Potter ?

\- Oui Professeur.

\- Très bien… Allons-y.

D'un informulé le professeur déverrouilla la porte de l'armoire qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Une grande forme noire au souffle rauque en sortit. La température dans la salle chuta drastiquement tandis que l'epouventard s'approchait.

Harry frissonna en voyant les mains décharnées et couvertes de cloques noirâtres et purulentes sortant de sous la cape déchirée. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette tandis qu'il se forçait à ne pas crier la forme du Patronus.

\- Ridikulus !

Le sort frappa le détraqueur qui se prit les pieds dans sa cape et se cassa la gueule sur le plancher ciré. Harry éclata de rire. Il avait réussit.

\- Bravo ! Très bien Harry ! Allez, au suivant. Miss Jones ! A vous.

Harry recula au fond de la salle, laissant ses condisciples en tenues vikings ou perse affronter à tour de rôle l'Epouventard. Cette fois ci tout le monde put passer et ce fut Su qui le revoyant dans l'armoire où le professeur le renferma.

\- Bravo, bravo tout le monde. C'était très bien. Cinq points à tout le monde. C'était une très belle prestation. J'ose espérer que vos amis de Griffodores et Serpentards feront aussi bien cet après-midi.

oOoOo

-Professeur ?

\- Oui Miss Granger ?

Hermione, nerveuse, triturait inconsciemment le bout de la manche de son pull. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle mûrissait son projet, elle était certaine d'elle et pourtant, au moment de sauter, elle bloquait.

\- Je… J'aimerais devenir animagus. Pourriez vous m'apprendre ? demanda-t-elle à toute vitesse.

La Professeure McGonagall haussa un sourcil, apparemment surprise par la question de son élève.

\- Avez-vous cours Miss ?

\- Non Professeure.

\- Bien. Suivez-moi.

Hermione hocha la tête avant d'emboîter le pas à la professeure. Celle-ci ouvrit une porte à l'arrière de la salle de classe et invita la serdaigle à entrer. C'était une pièce carrée aux couleurs chaleureuse. Un large bureau occupé par plusieurs tas de copies y trônait. Hermione s'assit dans l'un des deux fauteuils présent tandis que la professeure s'installait de l'autre coté du bureau.

Minerva McGonagall croisa ses mains sous son menton et observa la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

\- Devenir Animagus est un processus long, complexe et dangereux. Tout le monde ne parvient pas jusqu'au bout du rituel.

\- Je sais Professeure. J'ai fait des recherches et… Je sais que c'est long et compliqué. Mais je suis très motivée !

Minerva sourit en voyant les yeux de son élève qui pétillaient. Miss Granger était une très bonne élève. Très scolaire et respectueuse des livres, elle n'avait jamais hésité à remettre en question l'ordre établit lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il était mauvais. L'un des meilleurs exemples était la fondation du club de basket lors de sa première année.

L'enseignante savait que la jeune femme était particulièrement têtue et qu'elle ne se laisserait pas abattre par les difficultés qu'elle allait rencontrer.

\- Vos résultats scolaires sont très bons et votre niveau en métamorphose largement suffisant pour que vous parveniez à devenir animagus. J'accepte de vous aider à trois conditions. Premièrement, je dois déclarer au Ministère de la Magie que je vous enseigne la transformation animagus. Deuxièmement, je veux un Serment Inviolable que vous irez vous déclarer au Ministère de la Magie lorsque vous aurez réussit la transformation. Troisièmement, si vos résultats scolaire doivent pâtir de cette entreprise, on arrête tout.

Hermione hocha la tête. Le contrat lui semblait honnête.

-Bien. Revenez me voir le premier octobre. Nous ferons le serment à ce moment là puis vous commencerez la première étape du processus.

oOoOo

OoO

oOoOo

 _M'an, P'pa, Dudley,_

 _Voici quelques nouvelles de la rentrée comme promis._

 _Tout c'est très bien passé, le festin de rentrée était délicieux, comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs, les Elfes cuisiniers ont essayé une recette sympathiques. Tu la trouveras sur l'autre feuille maman._

 _Les profs ont commencé à nous assomé de travail dès les premiers jours. Ils nous mettent déjà la pression pour les ASPICS, c'est fou !_

 _J'ai parlé avec le Professeur McGonagall. Elle est d'accord pour me faire devenir Animagus ! C'est génial ! Ses conditions sont juste que mes résultats ne souffrent pas cet apprentissage et que je fasse un Serment Inviolable de m'inscrire dans le registre des Animagus._

 _Sinon, plusieurs bonnes nouvelles pour les jumeaux. Je fais passer le message car je sais qu'ils n'ont pas envoyé de lettres._

 _Harry a rejoint les Cinquièmes années en Runes ! Si tout ce passe bien, il sera présenté à l'épreuve de BUSE en juin ! Cela a fait jaser au Château. Et Roger a beaucoup râlé sur l'injustice du monde. Cela m'a beaucoup fait rire._

 _Par ailleurs Léo garde son poste d'Attrapeur à Serpentard. Marcus en est ravi et passe son temps à planifier les prochains match dans l'optique de remporter la coupe._

 _Harry lui n'a pas reprit le Quidditch au plus grand malheur de ses équipiers. Par contre je crois qu'il s'est motivé pour aller nager chaque vendredi soir avec Luna et ses amies Ginny Weasley et Héméra Malfoy. Un sacré trio qui va faire des étincelles et qui fera tourner les têtes dans quelques années._

 _Notre nouveau prof de Défence est quelqu'un de vachement compétent. Ca cache quelque chose. Mais bon, temps qu'il ne fait d'élevage de Manticore dans son bureau et qu'il nous prépare bien aux ASPICs, ca me va._

 _Bisous à tout les trois ! Et prenez soins de vous !_

 _Hermione._

 _PS : Marcus trouve tes biscuits très bon maman._

oOoOo

Dudley Steven Evans-Granger était assis en tailleur au centre d'une large étoile à sept branches tracée à la craie. Au bout de chaque pointe brûlait une bougie rouge sang. Une forte odeur d'encens emplissait la pièce.

Aujourd'hui, pour la premier fois, le jeune voyant allait tenté de soulever, volontairement les voiles du passé. Gemna lui avait indiqué comment faire pour avoir des rétrovisions. Mais elle ne garantissait pas le résultat. Ce n'était pas franchement une branche de la Divination qu'elle maîtrisait.

Dudley voulait savoir qui il était et d'où il venait. Il avait donc décidé de mettre ne pratique le rituel de Gemna. Si ca marchait tant mieux, si cela échouait, il trouverait autre-chose.

Les respirations de l'adolescent se firent de plus en plus profondes et lentes. Il entrait doucement en transe. Sa vision s'emplit de milliers fils luisants interconnecté, comme un immense réseau de neurones. C'était le futur. Ou plutôt, les futurS possibles et imaginables en fonction de chacun. De temps à autre, Dudley voyait tout ces fils, toutes ses possibilités se regrouper en un seuls et unique nœud, les instants clés, les passages obligatoires de la trame du temps.

C'était maintenant que tout se jouait. Dudley ne devait pas se laissait aspirer par le futur. Il ne devait pas se projeter en avant. Non. Il devait se retourner, revenir sur ses pas, découvrir le Passé.

oOoOo

OoO

oOoOo

Blabla auteur :

(*) :L' **Élam** est un ancien pays occupant la partie sud-ouest du plateau Iranien, autour des actuelles provinces du Khuzistan et du Fars, qui correspondent à ses deux principales régions, celle de Suse et celle d'Anshan/Anzan. (Wikipédia est votre ami !)

(**) : Personnellement j'imagine Ra's al Ghul avec la tête qu'il a dans Batman Begin, lorsqu'il est incarné par Liam Neeson.

(***) _**Haole,**_ _ **terme utilisé à Hawaii pour désigner les individus d'origines**_ _ **européennes.**_

 _ **(******_ _ **) vexilum :**_ petit drapeau monté sur une barre transversale _ **.**_

 **Si vous avez des propositions pour l'Animagus d'Hermione, je suis preneuse !  
**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera posté début Mars normalement.**


End file.
